Blazing
by LizzeXX
Summary: Arthur/OC - Merlin and his sister, Marayna, face another challenge when Arthur, through their own actions, forgets their magic. With Morgana as an ally but Morgause as an enemy, they will face many dangers and threats when Uther's reign comes to an end. As the time of Arthur approaches, what will they do? Will Arthur remember magic can be good? Fourth in the Draconian Prophecies.
1. The Darkest Hour - Part 1

A/N: Hey everyone! Welcome to the fourth story, Blazing, of my Merlin Series the Draconian Prophecies :) I would recommend any new readers take a look at the first three stories (Sparks, Flames, and Burning), to understand the relationship my OC, Marayna, has with Merlin and Arthur and also Merlin's relationship with Morgana as she will have a VERY different role in this story ;) This story will follow the episodes but will also have an original chapter between most of them (except 2-parters) :)

This story should be about 23 chapters long and updated daily. This is also be an Arthur/OC (Merlin/Morgana, Gwen/Lancelot) story ;)

Quick physical description of the OC, Marayna is a tall, slightly gangly woman, with a bit of curly black hair. Her eyes are blue, like Merlin's, with the same cheekbones, smile and other features, as he's her brother ;) She seems to think her mouth is a bit small and her eyes are a tiny bit unlevel with each other. She tends to wear a red dress, even though she hates dresses as she trips quite a bit due to family clumsiness. For a reference, to help in visualization, I picture the OC to look something like Natalie Dormer :)

I hope you enjoy :)

~8~ is a scene break.

"_italics_" are spells.

'_italics_' is telepathic talk between magic users.

Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin...or we'd have seen more of the Druids :)

~8~

The Darkest Hour (Part 1)

There was quite the commotion outside the walls of the castle, in the courtyard where the knights usually trained however this was certainly NOT training. In fact, it wasn't even a knight who was currently battling against the Prince of Camelot…but a former servant.

Merlin grinned widely as he ducked under a blow sent at him from Arthur, something that would have shocked the knights that had gathered to watch the spectacle, to see Merlin actually grinning as he was 'used for practice' due in large part to two things. This was not practice, and the blow didn't come from a sword but a staff. Merlin, mid-duck, jabbed his own staff out at Arthur, catching him in the gut, making the prince stumble back as the knights, namely Gwaine and Lancelot cheered Merlin on. Merlin was very relieved that the memory spell had at least allowed Arthur to remember that he'd knighted the men. It had warped how it had been done, not on an altar before the Druids, but still that they were knights. He thought he'd been returning back to Camelot with him and Marayna and seen that Elyan had escaped the seige with Gwen, that they'd contacted Lancelot and he'd come with Gwaine and Percival, proving their worth and loyalty by vowing to help Arthur, allowing him to knight them.

"Good thing you've got that gut to keep you safe," Merlin said cheekily, swinging his staff around to rest behind him.

"You know Merlin," Arthur refixed his grip on his own staff, "You ought to get a gut, your bones are too easy to break!" and he swung at Merlin again.

Merlin quickly moved the staff back before him and blocked the blow, he and Arthur using the ends of their staffs to try and get a hit on the other, but none were landing. Arthur truly was well versed in many weapons…but Merlin knew the sword was his favorite, just as the staff was HIS, and HE had had ample time to practice with it and focus on it since becoming a minor Lord. He swung the top end of his staff down on at Arthur's head, forcing the prince to lift his staff horizontally to block it in the middle. Which was just what Merlin wanted.

Merlin quickly jabbed the bottom end of his staff at Arthur's side, getting him in the ribs, "What were you saying about bones?" he joked as Arthur grunted at that.

Arthur swung his staff at Merlin but he got his above Arthur's pushing it down to the ground and doing a move Arthur always kept trying to get him to use, elbowing him in the side of the face.

"That's cheating!" Arthur grumbled as he stumbled back, forced to drop his staff as Merlin quickly tossed it aside.

"That's being resourceful," Merlin countered, holding up his staff, "Does this mean I win?"

Arthur rushed at him, grabbing the staff only inches away from where Merlin himself was holding it, "Not till I'm on my back," Arthur muttered.

"Oh," Merlin nodded, "Ok then," his grip on the staff tightened and he turned, twisting to duck under it and hoping that he'd gotten a good enough hold and enough leverage to do as he needed and pulled down…grinning madly when Arthur went flying over HIS shoulder and landed on the ground with a grunt, Merlin quickly moving the staff's end to the prince's face, "Now?"

Arthur rolled his eyes and got up though they knew the small spar was over, "Have fun showing off?" he called to Merlin over the cheers of the knights and onlookers.

"You mean beating the 'killing machine' with a lump of wood?" Merlin smirked, "Yes, very much so."

"I'm glad you enjoyed it," Arthur gave a smirk of his own that started to make Merlin feel afraid, "Because you sister's going to kill you."

"Why?" Merlin asked hesitantly.

Arthur's jaw tensed as he lifted the side of his shirt where Merlin had struck him to reveal quite a raw, red wound that seemed only partially stitched up by Gaius had reopened slightly. Merlin winced, Arthur had been training the newer knights just last week and one had been too clumsy with a sword and managed to get a good slash at the prince on the side for it. Gaius had seen to it, stitched it all up, but it seemed him striking Arthur in the side had reopened the wound.

And Arthur was right…Marayna was going to kill him.

"She'll kill you first if she finds out YOU were the one to challenge me," Merlin countered.

Arthur rolled his eyes at that, "It's a game, a celebration, not a challenge."

It really was a celebration, that night Lancelot and Gwen were going to be wed. It had been a year since they'd reclaimed Camelot from Morgause and since Lancelot had been knighted. It had been a year of seeing him and Gwen together without the man asking her to marry him but he FINALLY had, much to Marayna and Morgana's joy, Gwen had never been happier and they'd chosen that night to wed. Arthur was adamant about hosting the ceremony though Gwen and Lancelot had say in the final details. They were using the courtyard for the ceremony and feasting in the Main Hall afterwards, the servants were already in a hustle and bustle to get all the vines and flowers that had been requested set up. It was a very good time Gwen had picked, just the last lingering moments when the flowers would be available, just before winter set in.

"Come on," Merlin sighed, "Let's get you to Gaius."

"No Merlin," Arthur remarked dryly, "I was about to go head on a hunt with a gaping wound in my side to attract animals to me."

Merlin shook his head at the sarcasm, "Aya's rubbing off on you," he mumbled, "But you know, if you weren't getting so fat, you'd be faster, you could have blocked that."

"I am not fat," Arthur grunted as they walked off, leaving the knights to the rest of their fun, "I'm just not well practiced in staff combat."

"So you're admitting you're rusty?"

"Merlin…"

"Shut up?"

"Yes."

~8~

Morgana and Marayna were in Uther's chambers, Morgana at the man's desk, working on Arthur's speech for that night, for the ceremony. He would be expected, of course, to give a small speech for Lancelot as one of his knights being married, but also for the holiday, Samhain. It was…actually the first time the holiday was going to be celebrated in Camelot since the Purge.

As Uther was currently in no form to attend the celebration, thinking it only the wedding feast, Arthur had decided to try and honor at least some sort of tie to the Old Religion by having it be for Samhain as well, something Lancelot had suggested when they'd been picking their wedding date. According to him and Gwen, from what the three resident magic-users had said of Druidic Holidays, Samhain was a time to remember those who were lost and feel closest to them while also celebrating the start of winter and the circle of the seasons, life and death and surviving. They wanted their wedding to symbolize a new start, and Arthur was very much for that, he wanted…quite a lot of new starts to come.

They knew he didn't understand why, he had no knowledge of what the Druids had done for his wife and brother-in-law, how they'd helped protect them from Uther when he'd first learned about Marayna's magic a year ago. They'd spoken to Gaius, to the Druids, even to Kilgharrah, and it all had the same conclusion. The Blood Magic they'd used on Uther to make him forget about hers and Marayna and Merlin's magic had made Arthur, being of Uther's blood, forget as well. SHE had been protected through, as they discovered later, Kilgharrah's magic. They'd thought that her own magic had protected her from the memory spell and Blood Magic getting to her, but it didn't quite make sense as Arthur had been born of magic and had at least the tiniest bit in him of it. But speaking to Kilgharrah he'd admitted that he'd wanted to protect Morgana for Merlin's sake if the spell was altered. Merlin had been very thankful for his foresight in that, he didn't want Morgana to forget about her own magic.

Still, it seemed that a small sense of what had happened Arthur retained. He had a sort of…respect for the Druids, a deeper sort of desire to see them left alone as long as they left Camelot alone. He'd even refused to lead raids on their camps any longer no matter how Uther ordered it.

They were hopeful that it might mean they could at least break the Blood Magic on Arthur. Kilgharrah had told them there was a possibility that it would break on Arthur but…only after Uther died. So long as Uther lived, so long as there was blood in him, Arthur would be as unaware of their magic as Uther now was. After Uther died, however, well…the spell had been meant for the kingdom, not for Arthur, so there was a chance he'd break through the spell and remember all he'd forgotten. When Uther, the vessel died, the memory spell alone would have broken on all of Camelot, but now that they'd added the Blood Magic to it and the fact that the memory spell HADN'T been broken on the peasants before the Blood Magic was cast, something far more powerful, the kingdom would not forget, not so long as Uther's blood remained alive…as long as Arthur and Morgana lived.

But…because the memory spell HAD been broken on Arthur before the Blood Magic was added. There was a very strong possibility that Arthur would remember their magic after Uther passed which, as terrible as it was to say…seemed quite…likely to happen.

Marayna was sitting across from Uther, the man by his fireplace, a tray of food beside him, a goblet in his hand as he tried to lift it to his lips…but his hands were shaking so badly he quickly put it down.

"Would you like help Majesty?" Marayna asked him, watching him in concern. She may not like the man, she may think Camelot would be better off with Arthur as the true king instead of have stepped in as Regent while his father 'recovered' (more like deteriorated), but he was still her husband's father, and she was determined to take care of him.

It was…upsetting to Morgana especially, to know that she couldn't actively heal him. She'd been studying for the last year, with Gaius, to learn as many healing spells as she could, wanting to help, but…Kilgharrah had warned them that Uther's hatred of Magic was more powerful than they realized and that, if they did magic in front of him, or even tried to use magic ON him, it might counteract the Blood Magic as it would be essentially revealing what they'd wanted him to forget in front of him. All the memories would flood back and they'd be back to square one again only this time with a dying king crying sorcery and poison at them.

Uther was silent though, ignoring Marayna. She didn't take it personally, he was JUST like Arthur, didn't want to appear weak.

"Will you at least try to eat?" she tried again.

But Uther remained silent still though this time she could see it was more because he was lost in his own thoughts. From what the king seemed to remember, he was sick of heart to know that so many of his people had died so brutally, he'd been forced to watch the knights cut down, the villages burn, the bodies pile up. He'd not been fed, he'd been beaten, and he'd been left in the coldest cell in the dungeons and, given his age, it hadn't helped his health at all. He fell sick easier, he had a terrible cough that didn't go away, and he was losing his appetite. He just seemed…miserable.

Marayna waited a moment longer before she stood, taking the tray but placing a small vial on the table, "Uncle says you're to take this," she told the king, "It'll help your sleep," she added, knowing that would get through to him.

The king had been having nightmares as well.

She sighed and walked over to Morgana as she stood, finishing the speech, "It's been a year Morgana," she shook her head, "He has seen worse destruction in the time before that siege. Why is it affecting him so strongly NOW?"

Morgana could only shake her head, there HAD been worse carnage during the Purge, she could remember that, "Perhaps because this was something that got too close?" she could offer, "To see his people fall, his castle invaded, his throne taken from him in hours when he thought them impenetrable…it has wounded his spirit."

"Do you think he'll wish to join the feast if we ask him again?"

Morgana shook her head, "You're good to ask though, and to take care of him like this. But you shouldn't overtax yourself," she warned, "You've been looking a bit pale and tired lately."

Marayna always ate at least one meal with the king…if just to see if she could get him to eat something, and checked on him at least 3 times a day, spoke to him for at least an hour of it, "I don't do it for Uther," she whispered, "But for you and Arthur. He's your father, the last parent you have left…if it were my mother, I'd want someone to do the same when I couldn't be there."

Morgana understood, Arthur had had to step into the position of Regent a few months ago when Uther had fallen gravely ill and suffered some sort of fit. Ever since then, no matter how much Marayna offered to help him with his duties, he waved her off, saying he could take care of it. They all knew what he was doing though. To him, having Marayna help would mean he was one step closer to actually ruling like a proper king instead of the Prince Regent, it was one step away from his father passing. To him, if HE continued on and did all the duties, then it was just him, acting as prince for his father, and not him about to step into the role of King himself. It was sweet too that Arthur was trying to spare his wife the burden of being Queen when she was only just grasping how to be the princess after a year's worth of lessons, but doing that left Marayna time to herself and she used it all and Morgana could tell it was starting to get to her, she seemed a little more tired than usual the last day or so.

They looked over as there was a knock on the door to see Gwen peek her head in, "Gwen," Morgana smiled at her, "What are you doing here? I thought you were working on the last touches for your gown?"

Gwen, being a seamstress had been insistent to make her own gown and not have one made for her, Morgana had supplied the cloth for it as a wedding present. Gwen smiled, "I was taking a moment to see Lancelot before the ceremony since we won't be able to see each other till then, and he told me that Arthur and Merlin had sparred…with staffs," she added.

"Right," Marayna nodded, "We'll be to Gaius's in a moment to check on Arthur."

Morgana had to chuckle at that just a little as they headed out, how Marayna immediately knew ARTHUR was the one in need of tending this time.

~8~

"What did you do this time Artie?"

Arthur winced as Gaius worked on re-stitching what he'd pulled just as Marayna and Morgana entered the physician's chambers, him sitting on the work bench with his shirt off being tended to, though luckily the wound was on his other side so they couldn't see.

"Ask your brother," he grumbled.

"Arthur's got fat and slow," Merlin told them with a cheeky smile.

"Merlin!"

"And he's rusty with a staff."

"Merlin!"

"And he's…"

"Finish that sentence Merlin and I'll find some way to throw you in the stocks," Arthur shot a glare at him though they all knew he was bluffing.

Merlin rolled his eyes, "He challenged me to a staff duel…"

"And you won, obviously," Marayna nodded.

"Your utter faith in the military prowess of your husband astounds me," Arthur remarked dryly.

"Aww," Marayna made her way around to smile at him, "Does the prince feel unloved?"

"Yes," he nodded, reaching out a hand to her, "I do. I demand a kiss as recompense."

Marayna laughed, "Oh you DEMAND a kiss do you?" she raised an eyebrow.

"I humbly request a kiss," Arthur corrected, ignoring how Merlin and Morgana were laughing behind him.

"Well far be it from me to deny you such a request," Marayna leaned in…and kissed his cheek, "That's what you get for demanding things of your wife."

Arthur huffed and pouted, "But I'm injured."

"An injury you knew to make sure you were careful about," Marayna countered.

"Your brother was the one who ripped the stitches."

"YOU were the one who always told him use every advantage he could."

"NOW he starts listening to me," Arthur grumbled.

Marayna laughed and looked at Gaius, "How is it Uncle?"

Arthur had to smile at that, despite her remarks, she did care.

"He'll be just fine my dear," Gaius nodded, "I'm finishing the last stitch now."

Marayna leaned over to check his work…only to feel her stomach twist and grow queasy as she watched his needle stab through Arthur's skin and tug a sting after it, doing it again and again and…

"Mara?" Arthur reached out to touch her hand, pulling her attention back, "Are YOU well?"

"I'm fine," she offered him a tense smile.

"You're pale," he pointed out, "You look as though you're about to faint."

She scoffed, "ME? Faint?" she shook her head, "I'm fine…I just…did a potion break in here?" she glanced at Gaius, "I feel like I smell something odd, it's hurting my head."

"I smell it too," Morgana offered as Arthur opened his mouth, "Why don't you come with me," she held out a hand, "We can take a walk, get fresh air."

"Don't walk too far," Arthur squeezed Marayna's hand, "You'll exhaust yourself."

"I was thinking of just walking back with her to your rooms," Morgana rolled her eyes, "Let her take a nap. All the festivities and excitement is just getting to her."

Arthur seemed unsure of that but nodded, letting them go out of the room, watching his wife and sister leave before he let out a deep sigh.

"Aya's FINE Arthur," Merlin moved to sit beside him.

"She hasn't been sleeping well," Arthur told him, "She's been tired and napping and…"

"And helping Gwen with her preparations and tending to your father and keeping your rooms neat and mending your clothes and polishing your armor and quite a lot of things she used to do as a servant but with other responsibilities added, like her Princess Lessons and more."

"I tried to keep all those responsibilities from her," Arthur sighed, "I…I don't want her to have another nightmare."

Merlin was silent at that, only two days ago Marayna had run out of the castle, screaming for HIM, tears streaming down her eyes and just…launched herself at him, crying and sobbing and clutching him. Arthur had nearly jumped out of his skin when he'd seen the state she'd been in, he'd wanted to call practice with the knights early, but he'd quickly told the prince to finish it, that HE would see to his own sister and to find them afterwards. Arthur hadn't been happy…but Merlin was proud of himself for doing so, for standing up to the prince and taking care of his sister.

He did feel guilty though because…they'd told him Marayna had suffered a nightmare…when really, it was quite the opposite.

~8~

Arthur stood before Sir Leon and Elyan as they came before him and the council in the Main Hall, all of it being finished up for the wedding but one last council meeting was being held.

Merlin was standing beside him, much to the chagrin of quite a few members who still thought him a servant, he and Morgana had decided to keep their betrothal a secret till everything with Uther had been sorted. There was too much going on and too much danger and they just…with Morgana being Uther's daughter and everyone aware of it, they were trying to wait for a good moment to announce she too was marrying a former-servant. They knew that, to Uther, Morgana's child would be the next heir to the throne, given what he knew of Marayna, and he would want a nobleman to be her husband, a true nobleman, and she didn't want that. Uther would insist on a noble husband, he'd stop their relationship, he'd find a way to execute Merlin no matter what Arthur or Marayna did to stop him and all it would do was bring back them using magic to save him and it would just be an entire mess. So they were waiting.

Marayna wasn't being forced to attend the meetings just yet, which was likely a good thing as Arthur's uncle, Lord Agravaine, had been in attendance at every single one since he'd arrived…and Marayna hated him. Agravaine had come to Camelot just after Uther's fit, as Ygraine's last brother and Arthur's uncle, he'd insisted on helping the young to-be-king in the place of his father…Marayna, despite Agravaine's best efforts, did NOT like him at all. She didn't know why, she just knew she didn't like him and to trust her instincts about that.

"The reports are true, sire," Leon gave his report, "We caught up with Morgause on the Plains of Denaria."

"Was she alone?" Arthur frowned.

Elyan shook his head, "There was someone else."

"Cenred?"

"Couldn't be sure," Elyan sighed, thinking of the king of the neighboring kingdom that had 'mysteriously' disappeared after invading Camelot last year.

They all knew Morgause had taken him with her, and they all knew she'd only do such a thing (the woman really did strike them as only caring about herself now that her sister had 'betrayed' her) if she thought Cenred still possessed usefulness. He'd heard a groaning coming from a cart Morgause had been pulling, it sounded in pain and weary, a deep weariness, and it had made him feel like Cenred, if it was him, was being kept alive with magic…for what purpose, he didn't know, but he knew it was likely foul given Morgause's nature.

She was going to do something with Cenred, that they knew for sure.

"Where was Morgause heading?" Agravaine called from the shadows, making Merlin roll his eyes, he was rather irritated with the man's dramatics as well.

"To the Seas of Meredor," Leon stated.

"Isle of the Blessed," Gaius gasped.

"I'll send out patrols at first light," Agravaine told Arthur as he finally stepped out of the shadows.

"Thank you, Agravaine," Arthur gave him a nod.

"Sire," Leon stepped forward, "You should know her powers have grown. Sir Bertrand and Sir Wontague are both dead."

"Keep me informed of any developments," he waved his hand and the council all bowed to him, trickling out, save for Merlin and Agravaine, the man seeming a bit irritated that Merlin was still there, but keeping a false smile in place as he knew the boy was Arthur's brother-in-law now and had every right to remain, "For months, nothing. Why now?"

"We knew she couldn't stay hidden forever," Agravaine remarked, "Today, tomorrow, what does it matter? Mustn't live in fear, Arthur. Camelot is strong. If Morgause were to act, we'd be ready for her."

Merlin had to agree there, they would be ready…because Morgana was scrying for the woman every day, keeping an eye on her.

"You're right, of course," Arthur smiled, "I don't know how I'd've got through these last few months without you. Thank you, Uncle."

Agravaine just waved it off, "I made a promise to your mother. I'll always be there for you," he gave Arthur a bow and headed out of the room, Merlin watching him go with a frown.

"Still," Arthur turned to Merlin, "For this night, at least, we can put aside our troubles and fears and offer Lancelot and Guinevere a celebration."

Merlin smiled at that, "So what did you get them as a wedding token?"

"As Prince, I cannot be seen gifting every knight who weds with a token," Arthur shook his head as they headed out of the room, "The Hall and feast are token enough."

"You completely forgot, didn't you?" Merlin guessed.

"A prince never forgets a thing."

"But a Clotpole does," Merlin joked, smirking, "Don't worry, Aya and Gana took care of that."

~8~

The wedding had been lovely, done just as the sun was setting and the stars were rising, Lancelot and Gwen looking like a rather handsome couple in white as they said their vows and exchanged their rings and tokens of love, kissing before their friends and remaining family, before the celebration was moved indoors. Arthur was sitting at a the head of the table, Marayna to his right, Merlin and then Morgana beside her, with Lancelot and Gwen on his left, Agravaine on the other side of the woman, when he stood, a goblet in his hand as the laughter and music and cheers died down.

"Tonight is, I believe, the perfect night for a celebration such as this," Arthur began the speech Morgana had written, "Not only is it the wedding of two of Camelot's own, but it is also Samhain. It is the time of year when we feel closest to the spirits of our ancestors. It is a time to remember those we have lost to celebrate their passing. And it is a time where we revel in being alive and in realizing that, as all things come to an end, new beginnings arise from the ashes. Camelot has faced a dark time, but I believe that this wedding shall serve as a beacon of hope and a reminder that there are stronger things than fear and out there," he raised his goblet again, "To the love and union of Lancelot and Guinevere!"

The hall stood quickly, all of them toasting just as a bell tolled.

Merlin, Morgana, and Marayna stiffened at that, hearing the echoing of the bells tolling midnight, and looked around as time seemed to slow around them. Morgana reached out and grabbed Merlin's hand, gasping as she looked at him, never having experienced something like this before. Marayna stiffened, her hand reaching out to rest on Merlin's other arm, knowing that if the three of them could remain connected, they'd be stronger.

They could hear the cheers slowing, everyone's voices and toasts starting to distort.

Morgana squeezed Merlin's hand tightly, making him look at her to see her staring at something with wide eyes and looked ahead, Marayna doing so as well, to see an old woman in black that appeared nearly dead, holding a staff and standing in the middle of the hall.

She was staring at them.

'_Emyrs…_' they heard in their heads, '_Reesa…Morgana…_'

Morgana swallowed hard, never having been included in something like that before, and when she pointed at them…Morgana screamed…

Because Marayna had collapsed to the ground, Arthur rushing to her side instantly as Merlin leapt to catch her, the entire hall falling silent before a commotion arose at how the princess had fainted.

~8~

"Please don't tell me…" Marayna groaned as she slowly came around to feel herself in hers and Arthur's chambers, "That I fainted."

Merlin, who was sitting beside her, chuckled, "You did."

She blinked a bit and opened her eyes, "What happened?"

"I don't know," he swallowed, "None of us do. I…you, me and Morgana, we saw that woman and…she pointed at us and then you were on the ground and she was gone and…"

Marayna squeezed his hand as it held hers, "You're cold…"

"So are you," Merlin told her, "Gaius said he'd never felt anyone so cold before till he checked me and Gana as well. He gave us all Hawthorne to improve the blood flow. And blankets," he gestured to the one around his shoulders, "Lots of blankets."

She nodded, seeing more blankets on her than normal, the fire going in the fireplace, "And Arthur?"

"He's seeing to Gana," Merlin told her, "I was just with her but she told me to make sure you were alright, I was coming to see you anyway and Arthur said he'd stay with her while I looked after you for a bit."

She smiled at that, she was…pleased, to see that Arthur and Morgana were exploring their sibling-bond now. It was truly one of her most treasured ties and she was so thrilled Arthur and Morgana got to experience it as well, "I didn't ruin the party did I?"

He laughed a bit at that, "The Crown Princess collapse out of nowhere? No, of course no one was disturbed or fretting at all."

She rolled her eyes at his sarcasm, "Is Gwen ok?"

"She was ready to call it a night after the actual ceremony," Merlin reminded her, "She's worried about you, and Gana and I, but she's a little thankful it put an end to the festivities, I think. She's never liked being the center of attention."

"Does uncle know what happened?"

"I told him about the woman," he nodded, "He couldn't see her, something about us being more powerful in our magic than most and Morgana's visions allowing us to see her. I told him what she looked like, sounded like," his voice cracked, her voice and eyes…they were so sad and pained, "He said she was the Cailleach, the um…gatekeeper to the spirit world."

"And she just happened to show up at midnight on Samhain's Eve?" she shook her head, "It was Morgause, wasn't it? She's torn the veil between the worlds."

Merlin nodded, "That's exactly what Gaius thinks…and Aya…" he squeezed her hand, "It's not good at all."

~8~

Arthur…had not exactly been happy the next morning. Merlin had come to get him after Marayna awoke, only to return to the bedchambers and find that she'd fallen back asleep though she was warmer than before. He'd been scared out of his mind when she'd just collapsed like that, but Gaius had assured him she was fine, that it was likely just everything coming together and getting to her, that if she rested she'd be just fine again. He'd gone to get her breakfast that morning, wanting to surprise her…only for Leon to interrupt him just as he was about to wake her, to tell him he was needed in the council room urgently.

He'd hated to leave his wife still sleeping, knowing that for urgent matters she did like to be there beside him, but…he didn't want to do anything to risk her health and he was starting to realize just how stressful the last year had to have been on her for her to just faint…Marayna NEVER fainted. So he'd gone to the Main Hall, and he'd spoken to a young woman, Drea, who claimed her entire village had been attacked, her family murdered…by shapes. Creatures that had no faces, moved so fast they were like living shadows, and killed them all.

The village was Howden, fairly close, and he'd decided to ride out with his men to look into it…but they'd have to leave immediately, and Marayna was still sleeping…which was also quite odd and very worrying. She'd been sleeping a bit later, he'd noticed, but not this late. He hadn't wanted to go, not wanting to leave her till she woke and he knew she was well again, but he'd had to, he had a duty to his people and he knew she'd understand…kill him later for it, but understand in the end.

Morgana, who had been at the Hall with Merlin, both of them faring better than Marayna, had offered to keep a watch on Marayna, tend to her till he returned, and Merlin said he would be joining the man, to keep watch on HIM till they returned…which had made him roll his eyes but feel slightly better that Marayna was alright. If MERLIN was going with him instead of staying by his sister, then it couldn't have been as bad a situation as he feared.

It WAS a little irritating though, how Merlin had seemed to flinch at every little noise that went off around them, a twig cracking, a woodpecker, a horse, but he assumed it was just the boy's nerves actually starting to get to him about his sister. Merlin calmed somewhat as they reached the village that they'd been heading for, only to find it eerily quiet, too quiet, deadly quiet. And in fact it was, everyone was dead.

Elyan had found them, inside one of the houses, corpses just…lying there, their skin blue, frost over all of them, their eyes and mouths open wide in fright.

The small group spun around when they heard something whip past them, "You saw it?" Arthur looked at his men.

"We are literally chasing shadows," Gwaine murmured, recalling what Drea had said as he'd seen nothing move that could make that noise.

"Come on," Arthur led them on, out of the house to search the rest of the village. It had taken them the better part of the day to get there, forcing them to rely on torches in the dark.

It was unsettling to Merlin especially as he knew better than most that shadows thrived in the dark. He looked over when he heard a door shut in the barn and headed over, jumping back when a chicken jumped out. He let out a breath of relief at that…only for something to shriek unnaturally behind him and spun around to see some sort of wisp of white fly out of the barn. He ran after it, hearing it shrieking…but it disappeared.

"_Leoht,_" he murmured as he glanced around, making a light in his hand…but it faded quickly. He frowned, "_Leoht_," he tried again, but it shown for even less, "_Leoht_!" he cried and this time nothing happened at all. He gasped, spinning around as he heard the screaming shriek behind him and saw the wisp heading right for him, "_Fleoh nu on moras!_" he shouted, "_Fleoh nu on moras!_"

He could feel his eyes glow…but nothing happened.

"Merlin!" Gwaine appeared having heard him calling out, and waved his torch at the wisp, sending it fleeing back, "What happened?"

Merlin looked at him, alarmed, "My magic...I couldn't use it."

Gwaine looked shocked at that, one of the few people, besides Lancelot who had not been called in as it was his wedding night, who knew about the magic of Merlin and the others. He quickly shook his head and turned to Arthur as the others ran over, having heard him shouting, "There's something out there!" he warned them instead.

"You saw it?" Arthur asked.

"Aye," he nodded, "It fled from the torch though."

"It scared the horses," Elyan informed them.

"I…I don't think it's something you can chase or something you can kill," Merlin whispered.

Arthur spun around, hearing the shrieking echo behind them in the darkness, "We need to get out of here," he decided, realizing that not only was Elyan, Gwen's brother there, but Merlin, Marayna's brother and Morgana's betrothed…he needed to make sure they were safe at the very least, along with himself, Leon, and Gwaine.

~8~

Marayna had not exactly been happy when she'd woken that morning either, having come around just as the knights and Arthur and Merlin were leaving the gate. She'd been FUMING that they'd run off without her there to help but Morgana had forced her to remember that she had collapsed, she wasn't well enough to go after them at the moment, she was still a little colder than was safe.

She'd managed to warm up throughout the day though and had just started to feel like her old self when dusk fell…only for something that looked like a white, shrieking mist to attack Camelot. Hundreds of thousands of people ran for the castle, her and Morgana ordering the gates be open to take the refugees in and try to protect them, Morgana quickly rushing to help Gaius tend the wounded as they poured in.

She had learned only two things that night, the wisps that had skulls on the ends of them were afraid of fire and her magic was utterly useless against them. She'd tried to summon fire to her hands, like she had with Nimueh, but hadn't been able to. So…she'd grabbed a torch off a sconce and brandished it at the wisp as it came after her, not about to go down without a fight, and sent it flying off.

It was useful to know not to waste her efforts on her magic and to carry a torch with her, but she was more worried about her brother and Arthur. She could feel it inside her, what the wisp had made her feel, an emptiness, a powerlessness, a pressure on her chest like she couldn't breathe, and she hoped it wasn't the same for Merlin if he encountered one. It was…not a nice feeling.

But she took comfort in knowing that they were stronger than that. They'd felt powerless before, they'd felt empty, and they'd felt so scared they couldn't breathe before…but as long as they were together, they knew they could face it.

And so, when her brother had returned, she'd hugged him extra tight, sensing in his returning hug that he HAD felt exactly the same, and realized the very same as well.

Whatever these wisps were, they were going to take them all out. No one endangered their friends and family.

~8~

Marayna, Merlin, and Morgana joined Arthur and Gaius in Agravaine's chambers the next morning after Arthur had insisted they all eat breakfast. Marayna had wanted to get right to the reports from the attack, about to skip breakfast when Arthur ordered her to eat, saying HE would go get the report, which she refused to let happen, so he'd compromised, they both ate and then they both went to get the report. She wasn't happy it was in Agravaine's chambers, but she wanted to know what the damage was as much as Arthur did.

"We've suffered fifty dead, maybe more," Agravaine stated, "Mainly in the Lower Town."

"And there's no way of fighting them?" Arthur frowned.

"No, our only weapons are torches. And the light doesn't kill them, it only repels them."

"Uncle thinks he may know what they are," Marayna offered.

Gaius nodded and stepped forward, "They're Dorocha, sire. The spirits of the dead. On Samhain's Eve in the time of the Old Religion, the High Priestesses would perform a blood sacrifice and release them."

Marayna's jaw clenched at that as Merlin took her hand, working out what had happened. Morgause, clearly still parading around as the High Priestess, had likely sacrificed Cenred to whatever it was that allowed the Dorocha to escape. Well, at least they knew one enemy was down for the count.

"But who'd do such a thing now?" Agravaine breathed, seemingly stunned, though the trio of magic-users knew he was nothing of the sort.

"Morgause has claimed herself to be the High Priestess," Gaius stated.

Arthur frowned at that, for a single moment…he felt like that was wrong, like Morgause couldn't be the High Priestess, but he shook his head, he knew nothing about how the Old Religion worked, who was he to say whether she was or wasn't? "You see her hand in this?"

"We know she was travelling to the Isle of the Blessed," Gaius supplied.

"How do we defeat these creatures?"

"I don't know, sire. No mortal has ever survived their touch."

'_Do those with magic count as mortal?_' Morgana wondered to Merlin and Marayna, knowing that their abilities almost made them not quite mortal. But they knew what she was asking, both if they'd be safe in facing the Dorocha, but also if THEY could put an end to their terror.

Unfortunately, they couldn't say.

~8~

Merlin held Morgana in his arms that night as they tried to get some sort of sleep, even if their magic was useless against the Dorocha, their minds weren't. They had a well of magical knowledge and they knew they could work out how to stop all this…they just needed rest and thought.

He tightened his arms around Morgana, feeling her flinch as they heard the cry of the Dorocha outside, "It'll be alright Gana," he murmured in her ear, moving his hand to brush her hair behind it, "I won't ever let them get you."

"That's what I'm afraid of," she looked up at him, "You and Rayna, you worry about everyone else but yourselves. Merlin," tears filled her eyes, "I don't want to see you hurt trying to protect me."

He smiled at her, "I don't want to see you hurt either, but that won't happen," he promised, "The Dorocha won't harm us."

"How can you be sure?"

"Aya's the true High Priestess and favors conjuring firefiends, I'm a Dragon Lord, and you're a natural Healer," she stared at him, "We all have a natural talent for fire and I doubt they'd risk seeing what our true potential is like," he leaned in and kissed her, "I don't doubt for a second that if one of us was truly in danger, that the other wouldn't be able to conjure magic more powerful than the Dorocha. It's happened before."

Morgana closed her eyes, recalling quite a few instances of that, "I suppose it's a good thing I'm a Healer then."

He pressed a kiss to her forehead, "I actually…I like to think of you as a phoenix, my firebird."

Her eyes opened as she looked up at him, "Truly?"

He nodded, "Gana…you have faced as many trials as Aya and I have, you've lived with Uther and his tyranny, and you've held strong in the face of temptation, you've stayed true to who you are and you've kept yourself from falling into the darkness," he shook his head, "You, more than anyone I know, are so like a phoenix. You rise from the ashes of things that would tear you down and you grow stronger each time."

"I think we're all a bit like a phoenix," she murmured, smiling at him, "This…" she glanced at the window, "This will be just another challenge for all of us to rise above."

"Sleep," he whispered, "I won't let anything happen to you."

"Nor I you," she gave him a pointed look, the two of them closing their eyes…though neither slept as they kept alert so as to protect the other should the Dorocha attack.

~8~

Merlin, Morgana, and Marayna found themselves in the Main Hall the next morning, watching as Arthur discussed the situation with Gaius and Agravaine.

"They're coming from across the kingdom," Gaius informed the Prince, "They're looking to Camelot for protection."

"And we will give it to them," Arthur decided.

Agravaine, though, shook his head, "We cannot house them all."

"Oh yes, we can," Marayna stepped to her husband's side, "And we will."

"How?" he scoffed, making Marayna narrow her eyes at him, "We cannot live like this forever."

"So we find a way to stop the Dorocha," Morgana said simply.

Arthur nodded at her, making Agravaine narrow his eyes this time, "Somewhere in all your books, Gaius, there must be something. All I'm asking for is a way to fight them."

"I fear the Dorocha cannot be defeated by swords and arrows, sire," Gaius sighed, "If I am right, and the veil between the worlds is torn, then there's only one path open to us. To travel to the Isle of the Blessed and repair it."

"And how do I do that?"

"How do WE do that," Marayna corrected, indicating the group of them, even if hers and Merlin's magic was useless, they could still help.

"No…" Merlin moved over to her, "How do WE," he gestured at himself and Arthur, instead of her and Arthur and him, "Do that?"

"Merlin!" Marayna huffed, seeming about to stomp her foot at him for him denying her to come with them.

"Aya," he reached out and took her hand, looking at her meaningfully, "You collapsed only the other day," he reminded her, "I think even Arthur would risk your ire to tell you we cannot risk that happening again. Not with the Dorocha around."

Arthur sighed, "He's right Mara," he told her solemnly, "I…I need you to remain here."

"Arthur…" she began more softly than before, "I can help."

"I know," he smiled, "But your help is better here. You've been asking to help me for…months and I have refused. I apologize for that, but now I DO need your help, but I need it to be HERE, in Camelot. I need you to…to rule as Regent till I return."

Marayna blinked at that, not quite sure why he was suddenly so ready for her to go from hardly any responsibilities to taking care of the kingdom…until she realized this was truly a serious matter to him, "You cannot be serious."

"I am," he stepped over to her, taking Merlin's place and taking her hand, his finger moving over a ring she wore, a ring he'd had made for her when she'd been Crowned the Princess of Camelot officially, not just unofficially through their marriage but when his father had had his fit, he'd known she needed a more solid standing among the court and had organized a small coronation to have her as the Crown Princess from then on. The ring had the royal seal on it, it meant that she would assume the throne if anything happened to him or to his father...though he hadn't quite told her that just yet, nor did he want to, he wanted to believe he'd be coming back to her, "I need you to do this for me, as my wife, as the princess. I need you to watch over OUR people, while I go forward to protect them."

Marayna swallowed, "I don't how to rule as Princess."

"I'll help," Morgana offered, "I should stay here as well," she glanced at Merlin, "Help Gaius with the wounded, there are still far too many to treat on his own. I can help you in any way you require."

Marayna sighed but nodded, "I'll stay then."

"Thank you," Arthur whispered, leaning in to kiss her, resting his head to her forehead in thanks.

"Rayna," Gaius called, "Could you and Morgana see to that now?" he asked, "I need a count of those who need immediate attention. And it would be good for the people to see their princess among them."

Marayna gave him an odd look before Morgana gestured her to go with her as the two headed out the door to see to the wounded.

"Why did you send her away Gaius?" Merlin looked at his uncle, knowing him all too well.

"I fear what I have to say may upset her more," Gaius stated, looking at Arthur and Merlin, "And would have her refuse to remain in Camelot."

"What is it?" Arthur frowned.

"For the tear to be created would've required a blood sacrifice. To seal…will require another."

Arthur nodded, understanding now why he'd asked Marayna to leave the room, "We ride before nightfall."

"And who will be the sacrifice?"

"If laying down my life will spare the people of Camelot, then that is what I must do."

Merlin closed his eyes at that…Marayna was going to kill him…or Arthur…or both of them for this because he knew, his destiny was to help protect Arthur and if it meant taking his place as sacrifice...he would gladly do it if it meant saving Camelot and his sister and his love from the Dorocha. But it hurt so badly, because he knew it would also mean his sister would either lose a brother or a husband, the same for Morgana, no matter what happened.

~8~

As the Knights of Camelot mounted their horses, Arthur looked up from where he was already on his, Merlin beside him, up at the battlements where he could see Marayna watching them go, he could swear he could see her blue eyes even from there. He pressed a finger to his lips and held his hand up to her, seeing her lift her hand in goodbye as well.

He turned to Merlin, "Are you ready?" he asked.

Merlin nodded, "It was an honor to serve as your servant, and stand as your brother," he told the man, not seeing Lancelot looking at him oddly from behind, the knight, having got word of their quest, insisted on coming despite being newly married.

"Lancelot," the man looked over as the knights began to leave, to see Gwen approaching.

"Gwen," he smiled at her, leaning down to take her hand.

"Will you grant me a favor?" she asked him.

"Anything."

She blinked, tears in her eyes, "Come back," she whispered, "Please come back and…" she looked at Arthur and Merlin, "Make sure they do as well. I…" she swallowed, "I was coming to ask Gaius about the wounded, if he needed help and I heard them speaking. Arthur plans to sacrifice himself to stop those creatures."

Lancelot stiffened, Merlin's words hitting him now, "And Merlin will endeavor to take his place."

Gwen nodded, "Please," she whispered, "Help them find some other way to see the creatures vanquished."

He nodded, smiling down at his wife…oh his wife, that was…lovely to think, "I swear to you Gwen, I will do everything in my power to see everyone safe and the creatures stopped. I love you Guinevere," he leaned over more to give her one final kiss.

"Thank you," she pressed her forehead to his a moment, "Be safe."

He nodded, smiling at her as he straightened and rode on, his smile starting to fade into a determined line as he watched Merlin and Arthur ride ahead.

~8~

It had been a long, oddly silent ride, to try and get to a resting spot before it grew dark. Lancelot had kept watch on Arthur and Merlin, he'd seen Gwaine doing the same and had spoken to him about it though. He'd learned that apparently Merlin's magic didn't work against the creatures, which had alarmed him, but both men knew better than to try and convince him to leave the quest. That boy would protect Arthur till he drew his last breath and that was what worried them. So they'd made a silent pact to protect Merlin (and Arthur) no matter the cost.

They'd nearly had a close call with the Dorocha though, having arrived at a set of ruins and tried to gather firewood to build a fire and protect themselves. They'd nearly gotten nabbed by the creature, but escaped, been able to build a firepit but it wasn't enough to get them through the night, they all knew. So they'd had to collect more, Arthur and Merlin, of course, being the ones to insist on going and then insist on going together.

Unfortunately, as was the luck of the Pendragons, a Dorocha had attacked, forcing Arthur to drop his torch that he'd been using for protection to tackle Merlin to the ground, out of the way…and off a wall of the ruins. He'd pulled the former-servant up and ran off, through the passages that were left in the ruins, trying to find a place to hide, a place that might have a torch they could light to get back to the others. It seemed they'd been successful…partially, they'd lost the Dorocha for the moment, but there was no torch in sight.

Arthur shifted as they hid, listening for the shrieks to try and determine if they should make a run for it, "It's cold."

"Right," Merlin muttered, too distracted by listening to really pay attention to what Arthur was saying.

"You're not feeling it?" Arthur eyed him, but Merlin just shrugged, "You know, Merlin, you're braver than I give you credit for."

"Really?" Merlin looked over and Arthur rolled his eyes, of course THAT would be what got through to him, "Was that a compliment?"

"Don't be stupid," he nudged Merlin, making him chuckle…which died out as they heard one of the shrieks, the two of them falling quiet till it faded, "All the things I've faced...I never worried about dying."

"I don't think you should now," Merlin remarked, "You've got Aya to live for after all."

"Like you do Morgana," Arthur countered, the two men exchanging a look.

"Then you shouldn't sacrifice yourself," Merlin told him.

"Nor should you."

Merlin blinked, "You…fathomed that out?"

"I may be a prince Merlin, but…" Arthur hesitated, "I've come to see us as…friends."

"Brothers?" Merlin grinned cheekily.

"Don't push it," Arthur warned mockingly, not quite about to say it out loud, "I know how you and your sister get…what you'd do to see me safe. You both seem to have a one-track mind when it comes to that."

"Yeah," Merlin winced.

"I'll not have you sacrifice yourself for me."

"And I'll not have you sacrifice yourself and break my sister's heart," Merlin sent her a look, "You've done enough of that in the past. DON'T make the future the same."

Arthur let out a breath, "Then what do we do, if we shall not allow the other to be the needed sacrifice?"

Merlin shrugged, "Make it up as we go and hope there's another way?" he sighed and looked at Arthur seriously, "We _will_ defeat the Dorocha. We will, Arthur, together."

"Well, I appreciate that," Arthur chuckled, "You know, you're a brave man, Merlin. Between battles."

Merlin rolled his eyes, feeling just a tiny bit irritated at the Blood Magic, they'd learned rather quickly Arthur hadn't just forgotten Marayna's magic, but his as well, every single thing they'd told him about what they'd done for Camelot and for him just…gone.

"You don't know how many times Aya and I have saved your life," Merlin muttered.

"If I ever become king, I'm gonna have you made court jester," he nudged the man in jest, quieting as they heard the Dorocha again, "They say the darkest hour is just before the dawn," he commented.

"Feels pretty dark right now," Merlin agreed.

"Well, it can't be long then," Arthur tried to lighten the situation…only for a Dorocha to come flying through the door, right at them, having found them. Arthur turned, about to rush around a corner and lead the Dorocha off…when Merlin pulled him back, shoving him down as HE leapt out of the spot himself, running at the Dorocha to give him time to escape, "Merlin, no!" he shouted.

But it was too late, Merlin jumped at the Dorocha, the spirit sailing through him…

~8~

In Camelot, Marayna stopped suddenly in where she was pacing in the Main Hall before the thrones, the only one in the room, as her heart stopped and her breath caught in her throat.

"Merlin…" she breathed, turning around, about to race out of the room…when she stopped dead when she caught sight of something…

~8~

The Dorocha caught Merlin in the chest, throwing him back against a wall just as the knights entered, having felt Arthur and Merlin were too long away. Lancelot ran forward with his torch, waving it at the Dorocha and sending it away before he handed it to Percival and looked at Arthur.

"What happened?" Lancelot frowned.

Arthur just shook his head and ran out to the hall, to Merlin as he lay prone on the ground. Gwaine rushed over as well, helping him turn Merlin onto his back…the boy's eyes wide in fear, his skin frosted over, just like the corpses…

To be continued...

A/N: I hope you liked this chapter, the first for the new story :) I'm very excited for MANY things coming in this particular story ^-^ I really can't wait to get to some of the twists that are coming and see how Morgana fairs in being on the side of good this time around ;)

Some notes on reviews...(from the end of Burning)...

Yup, we'll get another reveal, but I can say it'll be...FAR more epic than in the last story ;)

Arthur may possibly regain his memories when Uther dies, or at least it'll be easier for him to regain them }:) I can say there'll be a bit of a snag in the magic-accpeting process, but Arthur will quickly make up for it ;) Morgana's magic helped a little to protect her, but it was mostly Kilgharrah's forethought to help keep her safe from the affects of the Memory Spell :) I think for Arthur it's more that while he was conceived using magic, he himself wasn't quite magical so it wouldn't protect him like that :)


	2. The Darkest Hour - Part 2

The Darkest Hour (Part 2)

Arthur stood at the edge of a fire pit in the ruins, sunlight streaming down upon him and the knights, though his gaze was on Merlin as Lancelot and Gwaine tended to him. The poor boy was still cold from the Dorocha attack, thankfully still alive but limp and unconscious. They'd done all they could to keep him warm through the night, keep him safe, and now that there was daylight, they knew what they had to do.

"We have to get him back to Gaius," Arthur declared.

Sir Leon frowned, "And abandon the quest?"

"He saved my life," Arthur murmured, "He is…my brother-in-law, betrothed of my sister," he admitted, a quiet fact only his most trusted knights knew, "I won't let him die."

"Sire, if we don't get to the Isle of the Blessed, hundreds more will perish."

Arthur's jaw clenched at that, knowing it was true but knowing Merlin's death would harm two women so close to his heart.

"Let me take him," Lancelot stood to face them.

"Carrying a wounded man alone, it will take you two or three days to reach Camelot," Arthur argued.

"Not if I go through the Valley of the Fallen Kings. You cannot give up on the quest."

"Sire, he's right," Leon agreed.

Arthur sighed but nodded, glancing at Gwaine, "I assume you'd wish to go with them?"

Gwaine let out a long breath, "Merlin would want someone here to keep your royal backside safe," Gwaine shook his head, "As would Ray. I trust Lancelot to see him safely returned."

Lancelot clapped Gwaine on the shoulder, "Thank you my friend."

"Percival?" Arthur turned to the man.

Percival merely walked over to Merlin without question of what Arthur intended and helped scoop him up, slinging him over his shoulder as he carried the slip of a man over to a horse, getting him set up on it as Arthur came over to help tie him down.

"This is my fault," Arthur murmured as he placed a hand on Merlin's back, seeing the boy starting to blink awake, "And I'm sorry."

"Take me with you, please," Merlin whispered weakly.

"You would die, Merlin. And then I would die, because your sister and my sister would both take turns killing me."

Merlin gave a small smile at that, just as Arthur intended, "But you don't understand. Please, Arthur…"

"Do you ever do as you're told?"

"Not your servant anymore," Merlin reminded him.

"No," he agreed, "You're my brother," he said softly, "And I need to see you well again."

"I have to come with you though," Merlin groaned.

"Merlin…"

"Sire," Lancelot cut in cautiously, "We need to leave."

Arthur nodded and squeezed Merlin's shoulder, patting the back of the horse as it trotted on, Lancelot heading off with it, "Go," he nodded to the knight as the two headed off, watching them worriedly till they disappeared from his view and into the trees, hoping they would not encounter any misfortune in the Valley as they always seemed to do when entering that place. He shook his head and turned to the others, "Mount up, we're leaving," he called, rushing to his horse and getting on with the others, they had to make the most of the daylight and get to the Isle of the Blessed quickly. The other knights did the same, all of them casting one glance back towards the trees Lancelot had disappeared through before they turned and galloped off after the prince.

Lancelot waited on the other side of the trees for only a few moments till he heard the others leaving, not having wanted any of them to turn and try to come after him instead. He sighed, looking through the trees just once more, before turning to continue on…

Only to stop short, his eyes wide as he nearly walked into someone he was NOT expecting, "Marayna?"

Marayna blinked as she saw Lancelot standing in front of her. One moment she'd been standing in the Main Hall of the castle, just knowing something terrible had happened to Merlin. She'd turned around and felt like the room was spinning around her and turning green, and when she stopped, when she'd done a 180 turn, just when she'd turned around completely, she was standing in the woods…just as a horse stepped through the trees with Lancelot.

She had NO idea how that had happened. She could guess that it was some sort of magic, but…she hadn't used it., at least not consciously. She'd felt a pull of it yes, and maybe that was it, maybe something in her had just…transported her there, whatever it was, she was glad she was there…because she caught sight of the thing on the horse and it was her brother.

"Merlin!" she gasped, rushing over to him.

"Aya?" Merlin's word slurred, having started falling unconscious again, "What…"

"Shh," she quieted him, feeling how cold he was, "It's ok…" she turned to Lancelot, "We need to get him to a fire, now."

"He needs Gaius," Lancelot shook his head.

Marayna ran a hand through her hair, her mind racing, trying to think of something to help him because she knew she wouldn't be able to transport them anywhere near Camelot with the Dorocha about, everyone was in a panic and she wouldn't be able to take Lancelot with her and…her brother needed help NOW. Gaius was a already dealing with all of the injured in Camelot, he wouldn't be able to ignore all of them for Merlin, nor could Morgana's own powers be exposed like that…

She bit her lip, "I have an idea," she murmured, "Help me get him down and build a fire."

"We had a fire pit just in our camp," Lancelot turned and led the horse back to the ruins, to the pit, helping Marayna get him off the back of the horse and lay him down beside the pit, "I'll get some wood," Lancelot told her, rushing off to get some as she moved a blanket that she'd had around her own shoulders and placed it on her brother.

"It's ok Merlin," she whispered, brushing some hair from his eyes, "I have an idea."

"S'never good…" he mumbled.

"If you weren't in this state I'd slap you for that," she warned him.

"I've got the wood," Lancelot returned with as much broken wood as he could hold, dropping it in the pit, Marayna turned and lighting it on fire instantly with her magic, "What are you going to do?"

"Gaius said something about the Dorocha being summoned by the High Priestess, but it was just Morgause," she explained, "I'm hoping that it means that, even though they listen to and obey her orders because she summoned them, that…I dunno, maybe I can…try to stop their magic?" she looked at Lancelot, "Do you think that could work? If they were meant to only be summoned by the High Priestess but were summoned by a less powerful caster, my magic could help stop theirs?"

Lancelot nodded, only managing to grab parts of what she was saying, not really having been there as Gaius explained it all, but it made sense. Like…if Arthur had ordered the knights to do one thing, but then the King ordered another, they would have to cede to the king's wishes as he was above Arthur, "It is worth a try, and if it fails…we have only wasted moments."

Marayna nodded, hoping that it wouldn't fail, hoping she could help her brother. She could feel it now, being so close to Merlin, she could feel how the Dorocha worked, they pulled the life out of you but Merlin's magic was working to try and keep it in him. If she could just…call his spirit back to him completely, break the hold the Dorocha had on him, she could save him. The Dorocha, from what she'd seen in Camelot, killed instantly in an attack like what she'd felt off of Merlin. The ones they attacked just to frighten or were forced away from too early were just cold and needed warming. Merlin though had been attacked outright, completely, and it was up to her to try and get him back.

She took a breath, placing her hands on his chest and forehead. She closed her eyes, concentrating, "Ágéncym mé Emrys" she murmured, "Ágéncym mé Merlin. Ágéncym mé aaron. Ágéncym!"

Lancelot watched intently as Merlin gasped, Marayna's eyes snapping open, blazing golden with the power of the High Priestess…

~8~

Merlin blinked as he slowly woke, the light around him starting to fade as he saw the sun setting…which was odd as he was fairly sure that the last time he'd opened his eyes, the sun had been high in the sky. But then again, the last time he'd opened his eyes he was sure his sister had been right beside him and that would be impossible because she was still back in Camelot and…

"Feeling better?" Marayna's voice asked.

Merlin gasped, jolting up to sit and stare at her, "Aya!" he gaped, "What are you _doing_ here?!"

"I have no idea, probably saving your life though," she gave him a dry look, "Honestly Merlin, can't go anywhere without me eh?" she was smiling and joking, but he was NOTHING of the sort.

"How did you even GET here!?" he shook his head, his eyes narrowing in suspicion, "Don't tell me you used the transportation spell!"

Marayna sighed, knowing why he was getting so worked up, that particular spell required quite a bit of concentration and focus and energy to travel as far as they were from Camelot. It was more useful for short distances but could be longer with focus…she hadn't ever attempted this far away and she knew Merlin was concerned thinking she had.

"No," she told him, "I think my magic reacted, or magic in general did, I don't know, but I was in the castle one moment, I turned around, and then I was standing in the forest where you were."

"She saved you Merlin," Lancelot spoke, having returned with ample wood to supply them through the night for the pit.

Merlin had regained his color quickly after Marayna had uttered whatever it was she had, but he had still been cold, like he'd taken a chilled swim in a frozen lake. He didn't seem to be paralyzed, he was in no danger of the Dorocha's magic any longer, but his temperature had frightened them both. Marayna was unwilling to try any sort of warming charm on him, not wanting to accidently set him on fire as she hadn't practiced much of them. He was still a bit cold but spending a few more hours beside a fire would help him, which meant they needed enough for the night.

"How?" Merlin turned back to her, more demanding an answer than asking, "Aya, _how_?!"

"I just…used my magic," she shook her head, unable to really explain how she'd done it, "It was a spell that…that I remember the Druids telling me, to call someone back from the brink of death…"

"That's powerful magic Marayna!"

Lancelot frowned, looking at him, concerned as he'd only ever heard Merlin call her by her full name a handful of times, he could literally count them on one hand, "Is that a problem?" he asked, he hadn't seen any sort of strain on Marayna doing it.

"Yes!" Merlin shouted, "Aya," he turned to her, "That's the balance of life type magic," he reminded her, knowing that if the Dorocha hadn't killed so many people, saving him would have likely been impossible for her to do and maintain the balance, "That is powerful! Gaius warned you not to do anything like that in your condition!"

Lancelot blinked, "What condition?"

The two fell suddenly silent.

"Merlin?" he glanced between them, "Marayna? What condition?"

Marayna just looked away as Merlin sighed, closing his eyes and rubbing his head, "She's with child."

"But…I…Gwen told me that couldn't ever be," Lancelot looked at Marayna, seeing her closing her eyes. His gaze shot to her stomach but it was flat, "She said that…"

"That there was an accident and scarring and…that I was barren," Marayna nodded, "I was, I SHOULD be…"

"Then…how?" Lancelot breathed, "You didn't use…magic, did you?" Gwen had told him of Arthur's conception as well.

"Not exactly."

"Not exactly how?" Lancelot shook his head, truly feeling lost.

Merlin sighed, "There was a time Arthur banished Aya," he explained, "She was hurt at the time, wounded, from a sword to the stomach," Lancelot looked at her shocked, "Arthur came around and we found her…I…I healed her. I wanted to heal her so badly that…"

"That he healed…everything," Marayna looked up, shifting to sit with her knees to her chest, her arms wrapped around her legs, "He healed _everything_," she repeated, closing her eyes, she could still remember it, remember finding out she was apparently pregnant.

She had been feeling...off, which wasn't quite so odd, there HAD been a small pre-winter illness going around, many peasants had been ill as well. But Arthur had insisted she go see Gaius for a remedy, not wanting to see her get sicker like the peasants were, to see her sick and suffering with him unable to help her, he was sweet like that. She'd gone there and Gaius had given her a routine examination, not wanting to give her the wrong tonic if it happened to be a different illness…and…well, he'd gently pressed on her stomach and blinked, staring at her in shock before doing a few more small pokes and prods and little tests…

She'd later found out that her stomach hadn't felt the same as when he'd examined her a little more than a year ago. He'd said he could feel the hardness of her abdomen, not muscles, but the scarring…it felt soft now. He'd been running tests to see, to check if it was just some sort of healing that had gone on, if the scarring was gone, and gotten more than he'd bargained for…

She was pregnant.

She hadn't even realized, it was only a few days ago that she'd learned of it, but…she truly hadn't given any thought at all to the possibility. She knew Morgana had had a vision of her with a baby in her arms…but she thought it wishful thinking, especially when no child was conceived days after or weeks after or even months after. It had been more than a year since then and she'd just though, when no child appeared, that it was just a wishful thought…but now she knew…

She was...pregnant. She really was.

She'd been stunned, had actually argued with Gaius that his tests were wrong, half-forced him to run them again and again and five times before demanding he do every single test he could think of to prove if a woman was with child or not…and they'd all come back positive. She'd even asked Morgana to try, to see for herself, to use magic to determine it…and THAT had come back positive as well. She was pregnant, she was really and truly pregnant. Gaius and Morgana had been stunned, had no idea how it could have happened…

But SHE did. When Morgana had told her of her vision, for one brief and tiny second, she'd thought…if it WERE possible, HOW could it be? She'd remembered Merlin healing her, she'd remembered it vaguely, having been mostly delirious at the time, but…it was the ONLY thing she could think of to explain it. Her brother, from what she remembered, had wanted desperately to save her, to HEAL her. She remembered that, she remembered his magic and his energy and how terribly and completely he'd wanted to heal her. He'd put everything into that magic work, every bit of focus and concentration and hope and determination and…

He'd healed more than just her stab wound it seemed. She'd bolted out of the physician's chambers the second she'd remembered that, not even realizing she was crying. She'd run right out to the courtyard, to where she knew Merlin was watching the knights train, and screamed for her brother. She knew she'd given him and Arthur, likely half of Camelot a heart attack when he saw her running for him, crying and sobbing and shaking in his arms. She couldn't even get the words out to tell him, had to resolve to tell him it in his mind though her thoughts were still racing. But she'd thanked him, she'd hugged him tightly and thanked him over and over and over and told him it was his doing that made this possible. And when she'd told him she was pregnant, she'd NEVER seen him more stunned, nor had she seen him smile so widely as when her words caught up to him and he realized HE had healed her enough to allow it to happen. That he had helped her in that way.

It shouldn't have been possible, the scarring was decades old, was permanent. Gaius had even doubted that Morgana or Alice could have healed her…but Merlin was an Archmage, the most powerful warlock ever, he was a Dragonlord, and he was her brother. His magic had always been raw and reactive and instinctive. It had done what he wanted, he wanted her healed, it had put everything into healing her.

And when that moment of elation and surprise passed…she'd been terrified.

So telling Arthur she had only had a nightmare and that Merlin was going to calm her down hadn't been too far from the truth. Because she'd realized…they couldn't tell Arthur. He knew she was barren, he knew she couldn't have children. The ONLY explanation for her having a child would be that magic was involved…and the laws…it would put him in even more of a tricky situation to tell him about the baby and about their magic now that Uther was so weak and the pressure was being put on him to take the crown and uphold the laws and this new threat was NOT helping. The people didn't know she was barren, none but a handful of their closest friends and family knew. Almost all of those people knew about hers and Merlin's magic though…except Arthur.

Arthur and Uther were the only ones who knew she was barren and how she was barren. If she suddenly fell pregnant…it wouldn't even take Uther crying sorcery (which they truly felt he would still do even in his distressing state) for Arthur to work out magic had been involved as well. They truly couldn't say a thing about it for fear of the laws and Uther. As terrible as it was to say…Merlin was praying that Uther would pass on from this world before Marayna started to show, so that the Blood Magic on Arthur would be weakened to the point he could remember their magic so they could tell him about the child.

"Arthur doesn't know, does he?" Lancelot realized, "And he…can't, even now," he breathed, "Marayna," he reached out to touch her arm, "I am so sorry."

She offered him a tired smile and he realized why she'd been so…different the last few days. She'd been tired more, she'd collapsed at his wedding feast (though Merlin and Morgana were insistent it was because of the magic that had been disrupted by Morgause as Morgana claimed she'd been an inch away from fainting herself till they'd snapped out of it), Gwen had told her from Morgana that Marayna had nearly been ill at the sight of Gaius stitching up Arthur's side which was something she'd seen too often for it to affect her that way. They were small signs, her appetite hadn't changed yet, her stomach wasn't round, her dresses still fit her, there was no increase in ability to smell (Morgana had told Gwen Marayna had made up a story about an odd smell in the physician's chambers giving her a headache), and there was no change in her mood…she was naturally irritable at times, but…that was to be expected. If she'd only discovered it days ago it was still VERY early.

"I am too," Marayna nodded, she was…she truly didn't know what to do.

Gaius wanted to watch her very closely as they couldn't be sure just how much of her scarring Merlin had healed, whether it was all of it or a majority of it. But worse yet…how would she explain herself when she started getting bigger? Her dresses did afford her some level of being able to hide it, if she chose the right dress, but…eventually she'd be too big and Arthur would certainly notice her stomach ballooning out. He'd be suspicious and she honestly didn't know how she could tell him about the baby without revealing her magic and with Uther in the state he was in, with the Dorocha attacking, with everything piling on him…now was not the best time.

"I'm sorry if I alarmed you Merlin," she looked at her brother, "But you are my brother, I had to TRY."

Merlin let out a long breath, knowing that he'd have done the same if he were a woman in her position too, "Just…don't do it again, at least not without me being conscious to help you or Morgana and Gaius being nearby to make sure you're ok."

"I promise," she smiled, reaching out to take his hand, squeezing it.

He smiled back, "You DO know I have to send you back to Camelot though…"

"Must you?" she nearly whined, making the men laugh.

"Yes," he nodded, "Arthur asked you to watch over the kingdom. You're the Crown Princess, YOU give the orders and Agravaine…" he shook his head, they could only imagine what he'd try to do without her there, "Morgana can only hold him off so long since he's started serving as Arthur's advisor."

She sighed, knowing he was right, "Fine…but…can you send me to my rooms?" she glanced at him, "No one but Arthur and I, and those we trust, are allowed in them, it'll be the safest to send me back there."

Merlin nodded and stood, using the hand he was still holding to help her up. Ever since Marayna had used Morgause's transportation spell to escape Arthur, he'd been studying it as well. He could send someone else somewhere, if he knew the place to send them. He was actually working on seeing if he could pull someone from somewhere as well, like a reverse transport. But for now…now he had to focus on his sister.

He took a step back, holding out his hand and concentrating, mumbling the spell under his breath, his eyes flashing as Marayna disappeared from before him in a swirl of wind and dust.

Lancelot looked up as Merlin staggered, nearly collapsing, "Come on," he helped Merlin sit, "You rest, I'll get a fire going. It'll be a while more before you're ready to travel."

Merlin huffed at that but knew Lancelot was right, that display of magic had only proven he needed to warm up a little more.

~8~

Marayna gasped as she stumbled, appearing in the middle of the rooms she shared with Arthur, only to hear cries outside her window. She frowned and rushed over to it, looking out to see the gates being closed by the guards, with peasants STILL trying to get through! Her eyes narrowed at that, that had NOT been the command Arthur had left the guards, and turned to stride out of the room.

"Rayna!" Morgana gasped as she turned a corner and nearly ran into the woman, "The guards have been ordered to shut the city gates at dusk," she informed the woman.

"By who?"

"Who else?" Morgana gave her a look.

"Agravaine," they both said.

Marayna shook her head, "Where is he now?"

"In council with Arthur's advisors."

"Oh IS he?" Marayna remarked scathingly, "Well then, I feel rather insulted that they didn't invite the princesses of Camelot. What say you?"

Morgana smirked, "Highly insulted."

"Well then," she held out her arm to Morgana, the woman's smirk turning dangerous as they turned and strode back the way Morgana had come, heading for the Main Hall. The guards outside it saw them coming and immediately opened the doors for them.

"Could any of you tell me what is the meaning of this?" Marayna pulled her arm from Morgana's to cross them at the council gathered around Agravaine.

"My Ladies," the man merely gave them a short bow.

"I'd like an answer," Marayna raised her eyebrow, Morgana doing all she could to keep her own face unhappy and disappointed and offended while seeing Gaius's eyebrow of doom on Marayna's face, "_Now_."

Agravaine cleared his throat, "I was told that the Lady Morgana…"

"PRINCESS," Morgana corrected. She didn't often do that, force others to call her the Princess, she was quite content to be 'Lady' Morgana, but none of them trusted Agravaine at all, they'd seen him consorting with Morgause in her scrying and they were rather eager to make his life difficult in any way they could.

"Yes," Agravaine nodded, not backtracking to correct his mistake, "Was helping Gaius tend to the wounded, and that you had taken a short reprieve. I thought it best to see matters dealt with, without…"

"Without involving the _Princesses_ in discussions regarding their kingdom?" Marayna gave him a look, "Is that what you were about to say?"

Agravaine's smile tensed, seeing the other council members starting to shift, "Without disturbing you."

"What disturbs me, Lord Agravaine, and I am sure I speak for the Crown Princess as well," Morgana cut in, "Is that you have given orders to close the city gates?"

"Yes," Agravaine agreed, "We have limited resources. As much as I would like to, we simply cannot feed and water the entire kingdom…"

"And how is that YOUR decision to make?" Marayna stepped further into the room, "You do not know the resources of Camelot, nor do you know how her people band together in times of danger."

"The people have a right to be protected," Morgana agreed, "And, if you would recall, that is exactly the order Arthur, the Prince Regent, gave before departing to see this danger dealt with."

"I would be putting Camelot in more danger," he argued, "Starvation, disease. The gates will remain shut until we are free of the evil that plagues us."

Marayna looked at him intently, silently a moment, "Do you forget who you are speaking to?" she asked him, her voice dropping to a dangerous note.

"I am forever aware," Agravaine gave her a tense, nearly testy reply back.

She smirked, "Good, then you will recall that not only am I Arthur's wife, but the Crown Princess of Camelot. Morgana," she gestured to the woman, "Is his sister, Uther's daughter, and Princess of Camelot. And THIS," she held up her hand with its back to him, showing him the ring she wore, "Means that while my HUSBAND is away, it is MY responsibility to rule and make decisions for the kingdom while the king is indisposed. That is…unless you have forgotten that YOU are his uncle, his _maternal_ uncle, and NOT the Crown Princess."

"I have not forgotten," Agravaine's hands clenched into fists at being put in place like this.

"I'm glad," she reached out to pat his shoulder, "Because you'd look rather terrible in a dress being that you are_ not_ a princess. Or…I don't know," she glanced down at him and back up, "Perhaps you are."

A vein in Agravaine's temple started to throb at her implication and slight against his manhood, but before he could continue, Marayna merely turned in place and addressed the men sitting before her.

"I once said to a nobleman many years ago that the servants were the legs upon which a castle stands. That is also true for the peasants. A _kingdom_ cannot function, cannot _prosper_, without the peasants who live within it. Without their work and wares and support a kingdom will fall. And I will NOT see that happen to Camelot. We shall NOT turn away any peasant who comes to our gates for help. We shall NOT let them suffer. We shall help them if it at all possible, and it IS possible," she gave the men a warning look, "And if it is not…we WILL find a way to make it so. Is that clear?"

She shot a look at Agravaine, daring him to speak up against her, but the man wisely remained silent.

"I have faith in my husband, that he shall see this evil stopped," she looked at each man before her, "What you need to ask yourselves…is if you have faith in your prince. For if you do not…I see no reason for you to remain on this council."

Morgana stepped forward as there was a small outcry at the threat against them, "My sister speaks well," she defended Marayna, reminding them she was her sister-in-law, that she was the princess, the crown princess, "A council cannot advise well if it does not trust their ruler. You will forever doubt and question him, and that will make for an unstable kingdom as well. Think long and hard on this before you dare question my brother's decisions, and those of his wife, again."

"What have you to say?" Marayna looked at them, a challenging smile on her face.

"Reopen the gates," Geoffrey spoke what all the council members were thinking.

Agravaine nodded curtly and stormed out of the room, most displeased though none seemed to care much.

"The council is dismissed then," Morgana nodded, waiting till the men trickled out of the room.

A moment later Marayna fell down onto a chair, the chair Arthur normally sat in, "Was that ok?" she looked at Morgana, looking truly worried, "Did I…did I do well?" she had NEVER addressed the council before, not like that, not alone without Arthur there to support her.

Morgana beamed, "You were brilliant."

"You think?" Marayna started to smile.

"Exceptional," a voice called from the side and they looked over to see Geoffrey beaming at Marayna with pride, "Princess," he gave her a deep bow, using her title instead of her name, because right now, in that moment, she wasn't just Marayna the Servant-turned-Princess, no, in that moment, he could truly see her for what she was.

The Future Queen of Camelot.

~8~

The next day Marayna had just stepped out of Uther's rooms, having checked on the king, made sure he'd eaten his breakfast, when she turned to see Agravaine standing behind her in the hall. The king had asked where Arthur was, though he didn't quite seem to have his wits about him so she'd said that he was on a simple hunting trip instead of facing a deadly danger as she wasn't sure how he'd react to that. Best to keep the mentally unstable king as calm as possible, she thought.

"Agravaine," she greeted coldly, not about to show him any respect after what they'd found out. Just that night, while the Dorocha attacked, Agravaine had snuck out into the woods to go see Morgause, to tell her of the state Camelot was in.

They had been very lucky to find a spell in the magic book that dispelled a ward. When placed on an object, if it came in contact with a certain sort of ward, say…an anti-scrying ward, and it canceled it out, created a sort of space around it, centered from that object, that made all within the field visible to those who would scry for them. They'd placed it on Agravaine's sword when he'd been preoccupied and it had worked beautifully. They could see and hear everything that Morgause and Agravaine discussed, well, Morgana could, but she relayed the message. He was informing Morgause of how things were going, had even decided to tell her about how the two of them were 'thwarting' him at every turn apparently.

He was rather irate with them.

They LOVED it.

"Your devotion to the king is most impressive," Agravaine spoke, not greeting her back, "There is something I would like to discuss. I wish to apologize. Yesterday I feel I let the prince down. I am grateful that you spoke out in defense of your husband."

"You should be," Marayna nodded, crossing her arms, "He is YOUR nephew. Ygraine's son," she watched as he flinched, "You should have known this would be something he would want to happen, that Ygraine would never turn away those in need."

"Yes," Agravaine swallowed hard at the reminder of his sister, "If you would permit, I would be grateful to seek the advice of the princess of Camelot," he tried to soften her by use of title, "You were correct, I do not understand the people of Camelot or her resources. I know you have many duties to see to, perhaps...this evening you could come to my chambers?"

Marayna smirked, "I'm a married woman Agravaine, the only chambers I will enter at night are my own. If you wish to speak, you can speak to me in the Main Hall, where I'll be sitting on my _throne_."

"Very well," he gave her a strained smile, clearly NOT happy about that at all, but knowing this would be his only chance to get her alone, he could always order the guards to wait outside the doors.

Marayna gave him a nod and stepped past him to see to the duties he'd mentioned, shaking her head as she turned around a corner. He must think her truly mentally afflicted if he thought she'd ever be anywhere alone with him if she could help it.

~8~

Morgana stood by the window of the Main Hall, Gaius and Gwen on the other side of it, most of the people tended to and they'd been requested to join her and Marayna for a few moments in the hall when Agravaine arrived. She smirked, spotting a flash of gold in the distance, in the trees, to others it might look like lightning, but she knew what it was. The Bloodguard had been on alert since the Dorocha had been released, they were guarding the path to Camelot as best they could without endangering themselves, which was why so many peasants were still making it into the gates. But they'd been on alert for Morgause as well.

She'd seen Agravaine plotting to get Marayna alone, to make it easy for Morgause to sneak into the castle and attack her from behind. Morgause, poor Morgause, was still under the delusion that she had been able to claim the title of High Priestess even though the Bloodguard had turned on her. The flash of gold was Benedict or one of the other Bloodguard's signal for Morgause attempting to enter the castle but being thwarted.

She glanced over at Marayna as she sat on Arthur's throne and gave her a nod to signal that Morgause had been taken care of for the night. She knew Marayna didn't feel comfortable at all sitting on Arthur's throne, but she'd assured the woman that it was necessary to really shake up Agravaine, even more than hers and Gaius and Gwen's presence would.

"I…was under the impression this would be a private meeting," Agravaine stumbled on his words as he entered the hall to see he was NOT alone at all.

"I only hold those with men I trust," Marayna gave him a look that was just an inch short of knowing but highly suspicious, making Agravaine's tense smile fall for a moment before he tried to recover.

"Surely you trust family," he tried to chuckle.

"I do," she nodded, "Hence Morgana, Gaius, and Gwen being here."

Gwen beamed at that, to know that Marayna held her to be part of her family meant the world to her.

"You wished to speak to the princess," Morgana reminded him, moving over to Arthur's throne and standing beside it, "You didn't specify which one, so, naturally, I am at your service too."

"If you could be quick," Gaius called with a small smirk of his own on, "I have patients to tend to Lord Agravaine and I am here at the request of my niece, serving as her personal advisor."

It was a lie, as soon as he'd heard Agravaine asked to speak to her and that Morgana was going to attend as well, he'd requested to be there to watch the man squirm.

"Yes," Agravaine nodded, "I…merely wished to ask if the people feel safe?"

"No," Marayna blinked at how…rather stupid that question was, "There are creatures of mist that are attacking them and killing them. I would think no one feels safe."

"Not even you?" he inquired, seeming pleased to find this out.

"I believe you said you wished to understand the people," she deflected.

Agravaine sighed, "Is there anything that can be done to reassure them?" he continued, trying to make it seem like he cared about the people to make up for his earlier inconsideration. He would need to get on their good side to ensure they trusted him enough to see his plan, and potentially any future plans, through.

"We are doing it now," Morgana told him, "Showing courage. Opening the gates, showing them we care for them and shall protect them whatever the cost."

"There's an old saying that if people sense _your_ fear," Marayna stressed, giving Agravaine a pointed look, "They will not trust you."

Morgana smirked at that, they were all too aware from watching the man that he was terrified of Morgause. Whatever deal he had with her, whatever reason he'd gone to her to start with…he had gotten in over his head with it all.

"Is that all?" Marayna asked after a moment of silence.

"Yes," Agravaine nodded, "I am grateful for your advice. I um, I fear you may be out of a job Gaius," he tried to joke, "Your niece has a wise head on her shoulders. I fear I've taken up enough of your time," he bowed slightly.

"You are dismissed then," Morgana told him, the man hesitating, "You'd best go," she told him, "It is dark already and one would not want to run into anyone dangerous at such a time."

Agravaine stiffened at that, hearing a sort of hidden message in her words…but…it was impossible. They couldn't possibly know of Morgause, of his plan to lead Marayna out to the hall, send her off with the guards and have Morgause attack her.

"Oh I don't think he shall," Marayna smirked as well, "The Guards are doing quite a job keeping everyone safe."

"That is…true," he gave another stiff bow, "I bid you good night," he turned and quickly rushed off, fearing there was more to even Marayna's words and that something had happened to Morgause that he should check on.

Gwen started laughing the moment the doors to the Hall had shut, "He's not quite the sharpest sword in the armory is he? If he didn't realize that you both know what he's been up to."

"We should count ourselves lucky he never was quite that sharp," even Gaius had to smile, "Who knows what he would do if he discovered you were aware of his treachery?"

Morgana paused to think a moment, "If he knew what we were capable of? Wet himself."

"My Lady!" Gwen chastised playfully, laughing harder.

Marayna just stood and took Morgana's hand, "I'm proud of you for that one," she chuckled, hugging Morgana, the last year, during her 'princess lessons' with Morgana, she'd tried to give the woman 'crude courses' as well, trying to teach her how to be a bit crude and coarse as she was trying to teach how to be prim and proper.

It seemed she was succeeding.

~8~

Merlin and Lancelot were lying awake on the floor of a small hunting hut they'd found in the woods when they'd sought shelter for the night, having managed to get a nice fire going. Neither of them, though seemed able to find sleep as they could hear the shrieking of the Dorocha outside, the two of them safe with the fire inside. The previous owner hadn't been able to survive the Dorocha however, the poor man had died while still sitting at a small table. They'd covered him and laid him to rest on the man's bed, the two of them taking the floor, as close to the fire as they could get without being burned.

"You don't have to continue on this journey with me, you know," Merlin remarked, thinking on how, when he'd woken that morning, feeling fighting fit once more, he'd decided to go back after Arthur instead of head to Camelot and help there. He trusted his sister and his betrothed to keep the kingdom safe, but now it was HIS turn to keep Arthur safe. Lancelot had tried to get HIM to return to Camelot though, while the knight went on after Arthur, but neither were going to see that happen so they'd both gone.

"Try and stop me," Lancelot chuckled.

"Why did you want to go after Arthur?" Merlin had to wonder, Lancelot had been quite insistent on that, "Because you're a knight, you feel honor bound? Gwen is back in Camelot."

"Morgana is too," he countered before he sighed, "I made a vow to Gwen, that I would see everyone safely return."

"You don't have to worry," Merlin murmured, "I can keep us all just as safe."

Lancelot was quiet at that, knowing exactly how Merlin intended to do that but said nothing. The less Merlin knew about what HE knew, the less he'd guess at what he was prepared to do to stop it.

Merlin stiffened though when a gust of wind blew out the candles around them, "Lancelot!" he shouted as a Dorocha came bursting through the walls right at them, "Get down!" he cried, throwing out his hand and making the fire burst higher, forcing the Dorocha back just long enough for them to scramble to their feet and rush out of the small hut, "Whatever you do," he called to the knight as they ran, the Dorocha chasing them, "DON'T attack!"

"Attack what?" Lancelot yelled, guessing he wasn't talking about the Dorocha, it wasn't like he even COULD attack that.

But Merlin merely threw his head back and shouted at the sky, "O drakon, e male so ftengometta tesd 'hup' anankes!"

"What was that for?!" Lancelot ducked as the Dorocha dove at them, narrowly missing him…

When suddenly a blast of fire shot out of the sky, right at the Dorocha and a few more that had come to join it…and the Dragon landed right in front of them. Lancelot panted and looked at the large lizard, "Why would I attack Kilgharrah?" Lancelot shook his head at Merlin.

"Right," Merlin winced, "Sorry, forgot that you met him already," he laughed, that had been quite the meeting. Lancelot had stumbled into the Druid camp just as Kilgharrah was about to fly off to meet Morgana. The Dragon knew of the 'knight' of course, had called him 'Sir Lancelot, the bravest and most noble of them all.' But Merlin shook his head from that and looked up at Kilgharrah, "Thank you," he gave the Dragon a bow, showing him some well earned respect. If it hadn't been for the Dragon, Morgana would have never remembered him the year before.

Kilgharrah gave him a nod back in reply, "The Dorocha cannot be allowed to remain in this world. The sundered veil must be restored."

"We're on our way to the Isle of the Blessed to help Arthur heal it," Lancelot informed it.

"Indeed. But at what price?"

Merlin swallowed, "I know that the spirit world demands a sacrifice."

"It demands nothing," Kilgharrah corrected, "It is the Cailleach, the gatekeeper to the spirit world, who asks such a price."

"And there is no other way?"

"There is not."

Merlin sighed, "Arthur intends to sacrifice himself to heal the veil. It is my destiny to protect him, you taught me that."

"Merlin…" Kilgharrah shook his head, "You must not do this."

"I have no choice. I must take his place."

Kilgharrah eyed Merlin a moment, "And what of your sister and beloved?" he wondered, "What will become of them if you do this?"

"Aya will have Arthur and Gana…" Merlin swallowed, "She's strong."

"She is not strong enough to endure your passing young Warlock," Kilgharrah warned, "To do this is to seal her fate to the path of darkness."

"She has already chosen the past of light," Merlin countered.

"Do you not recall the Blood Oath?" Kilgharrah reminded him.

Merlin let out a breath at that, realizing what Kilgharrah meant. The Blood Oath Morgana had given that she would be an ally of Camelot and protect her…if he died, she might turn against Camelot for the sole purpose of seeing the Oath broken and herself killed for it. He…he didn't want that to happen.

"Aya wouldn't let her," Merlin murmured, though he knew Morgana better than anyone, she was a determined and driven woman who got what she wanted. If she'd truly wanted the throne, he had no doubt she would have gotten it somehow but, luckily, she had…she had only wanted HIM.

Kilgharrah's gaze flickered to Lancelot a moment, seeing the man's determined look and returned his attention to Merlin, offering the boy a smile, "From the moment I met you, I saw something that was invisible. Now it is there for all to see."

"A lot of what you see, old friend, is what you taught me," Merlin smiled.

"And what your sister knocked into you," Kilgharrah laughed, recalling times where Marayna had literally had to force Merlin to come speak to him, and now there they were, conversing as friends, "It will be an empty world without you, young warlock," he gave Lancelot one more glance before he took off, flying back into the sky, knowing Merlin and Lancelot would be safe.

The Dorocha would NEVER attempt attacking a revealed Dragonlord who could summon something that breathed fire.

~8~

"When we get to the Isle of the Blessed, do you really intend to sacrifice yourself?" Lancelot had to ask as he and Merlin rode through the woods the next day, having spent the better part of the day trying to catch up to Arthur.

"I do not wish it," Merlin murmured, "Arthur will try to stop me, as I would stop him…we…" he sighed, "We were going to try and find a way around it, to find some way to close the tear without sacrificing anyone. But he's continued on without me, he blames himself for my being hurt and he's now more resolved to give his life than before. I fear we'll get there only with time to stop him and for me to take his place than to work out a true plan to stop it all."

They paused at the top of a hill, seeing smoke rising from an abandoned fortress a short distance away.

"Looks like someone beat us to it."

"Bandits?" Merlin frowned, "Think we'll make it before nightfall?"

"There's only one way to find out," Lancelot sighed, before urging his horse into a gallop just as the sun started to set.

They raced as fast as they could, managing to make it to the edge of the fortress just as the last light of the sun faded…smiling when they heard not bandits but the other knights speaking about Gwaine's socks being on fire, ALL of the knights, meaning they were all ok.

"Quiet," they heard Arthur order just as they pushed through a gate. They rolled their eyes as they heard swords being drawn.

Lancelot held up a hand to stop Merlin a moment, before he walked through a small archway and into a firelit room.

"Lancelot?" Arthur put his sword away, seeing the man there, his mind immediately going to the worst, "How's Merlin?"

"Bad news," Lancelot smiled, "He's still alive," he stepped aside just as Merlin stepped into the room, Arthur laughing as the other knights rushed forward to hug their friend, pleased he was alright again.

"Good to see you, Merlin," Arthur stepped up, squeezing Merlin's shoulder.

"Yeah," Merlin nodded, giving Arthur a pointed look, "It's good to see you too."

~8~

A short while later would find Merlin and Arthur as the last ones awake while the other knights slept near the raging fire.

"It's going to be fine," Merlin offered, "Everything will be alright."

"I'm just…tired," Arthur sighed.

Merlin glanced at him, knowing the man wasn't weary because he was tired, "You don't have to sacrifice yourself."

"To save my people…"

"Aya can look after them well enough," Merlin cut in, "But Arthur…she won't be able to bear it if she has to look after them without you. If you do this…I _will_ take your place."

They had agreed to find another way, but it seemed the attack on him had made Arthur even more guilty and determined to see an end to this as quickly as possible instead of as smartly as possible.

"Merlin," Arthur shook his head.

"It's my life or no ones," Merlin countered, "You try explaining THAT to my sister and Morgana."

Arthur flinched at that, "I'd rather not."

"Then don't sacrifice yourself," Merlin shrugged, "We'll find another way Arthur. There's ALWAYS another way."

"What if we don't have the time to find it?" Arthur glanced at him.

"I trust my sister and I trust Morgana," Merlin said simply, "They can find a way to keep Camelot safe as long as we need to work that out."

Arthur sighed, seeing there was no arguing with him and turned to poke the fire instead, neither of them seeing Lancelot looking at them sadly, having heard the entire thing.

~8~

They arrived at the seas of Meredor, the path to the Isle of the Blessed that morning, "The Isle of the Blessed," Arthur breathed as they reached a dock, seeing a ferryman's boat waiting for them.

They quickly got on, hearing the shrieking of the Dorocha in the distance, feeling like it was getting closer to them as the boat drifted to the isle in the middle of the sea and praying that the spirits wouldn't attack while they were so vulnerable in the boat.

Luck had been with them for that at least as they managed to make it to the Isle without incident.

"What is that?" Leon paused, hearing a different sort of screeching as the knights all drew their swords.

"I really hope I'm wrong," Gwaine groaned, recognizing the sound as similar to a Wyvern…only for one to fly right at them.

"Wyvern!" Arthur shouted in warning as more and more circled them, diving to attack, surrounding them as the knights tried to defend themselves.

Merlin looked around, frantic, before he crouched behind a rock, whispering, "S'enthend' apakhorein nun epello!" his eyes flashed gold and the Wyverns merely flew off, making him breathe a sigh of relief that they were so close to Dragons that he could control them.

"See?" Gwaine smirked, sheathing his sword once more, "_That's _how you deal with them."

Arthur shook his head at him, "We need to keep moving," he turned and led them towards a sort of tunnel, more like a passage…but more Wyverns began to gather above them once more.

"Sire, you must go on!" Leon called, "We'll fend them off!" he pulled out his sword as did Leon, Percival, and Elyan, all of them moving back to back to protect the entrance while the two knights, Arthur, and Merlin ran in, dashing through the passage, to the end of it, and finding themselves in a courtyard where the altar Merlin recalled Marayna facing Nimueh was standing.

"It is not often we have visitors," a voice said and the old woman, the Cailleach appeared before them, standing before the altar.

"Put an end to this," Arthur ordered, "I demand you heal the tear between the two worlds."

"It was not I who created this horror. Why should it be I that stops it?"

"Because innocent people are dying!" Merlin cried.

"Indeed," she smirked, starting to laugh at that, making Gwaine run at her, his sword in hand, ready to attack…when she merely threw him back with magic, knocking him out as he hit a large stone, "Is this the best you can do?"

Arthur put his sword away and straightened, "I know what you want."

"Do you?" she smirked, "And are you willing to let me have it?"

"I'm prepared to pay whatever price is necessary," Arthur agreed, starting to walk towards the woman…

When Merlin threw his arm out, "Forb fleoghe!" and sent Arthur flying backwards, knocking him out just like Gwaine was.

The Cailleach turned to him, an eyebrow raised as she recognized him, "So, Emrys, you choose to challenge me after all. Will you give yourself to the spirits to save your prince?"

"It is my destiny," Merlin nodded, "I warned him I would do so."

"Perhaps," the woman tilted her head, "But your time among men is not yet over, Emrys, even if you want it to be."

Merlin frowned at that, confused as to what she was talking about, but the woman merely turned her head, Merlin looking over to see Lancelot had, while they'd been facing the Cailleach, gone right for the tear between worlds, truly like a gaping tear in the air through which an eerie light was drifting through, and stopped before it.

"Lancelot no!" Merlin cried, raising his hand to use his magic to stop him, but Lancelot clearly knew he would try and just offered a sad smile before he stepped back into the tear before Merlin could even raise his hand fully, "No! No! No! No!" he ran for the tear…but it sealed itself, the light disappearing along with the Cailleach, "No…" he breathed, falling to his knees before it and staring at the place Lancelot had just stood.

Gwen would be devastated.

~8~

And devastated she was.

Gwen had collapsed to her knees when the pyre had been lit. The knights, save Lancelot, had arrived in Camelot first and immediately started to build a pyre, making the others fear the worst, especially when they couldn't bring themselves to speak who it was for or look Gwen, Marayna, or Morgana in the eye. Marayna had been an inch away from ordering Gwaine to tell her what had happened…when Merlin and Arthur entered, walking, with a cape in Merlin's hand and a Sword in Arthur's…a familiar sword to Gwen.

The poor girl had started sobbing, shaking her head, crying out in devastation as the two men returned with her husband's affects, the only thing left of him, besides his sword and cape…was his wedding ring which Merlin had found resting on top of the altar. Gwen had clutched it, Marayna and Morgana on either side of her, both women unable to bring themselves to greet their loves while Gwen was suffering the loss of her own, and just…tried to comfort her.

But when the pyre was lit…she'd lost it entirely, hadn't been able to remain standing or hardly breathe till Gaius had rushed forward with a potion to calm her, to allow her to sleep. Elyan had picked his sister up and brought her back home, knowing that Gwen had been about to move into the quarters Lancelot had been given as a knight and it would be too painful for her to go back there now.

"I want to pay tribute to Sir Lancelot," Arthur called, "We owe him a great debt. It is not just his deed that we'll never forget. It's his courage. His compassion. His unselfish heart. He was the most noble knight I'll ever know. He gave his life for all of us."

But they all knew that wasn't quite true, the man had loved them all yes, but none more than Gwen. He had given his life to protect her, to protect those closest to him in allowing Camelot to keep its king and greatest protector, in allowing the princesses to keep their loves, at the sacrifice of Gwen's. And they knew…he had done it to save Gwen especially, to fulfill his promise to her.

And he had, everyone was safe now.

Because of Sir Lancelot.

A/N: It killed me to do that to Lancelot :'( But he really was too noble to let anyone but him make that sacrifice, and I can say that there IS a reason for it to not be changed in this story, but that there's also a second twist I have in mind for one of our favorite knights, but I won't say what till we get to it }:)

I hope you enjoyed a bit of Morgana-Marayna teamwork and Merlin-Arthur bonding :) And...I hope you liked the little surprised for Marayna's 'condition' :) She really won't know what to make of it all and I can say that she really will have a hard time processing she's apparently pregnant, she's spent so long thinking it impossible now that it's happened...well, it's a little too much like Ygraine isn't it? }:)

I can say that I've had this twist planned from the start, which is why it's so hard to get reviews that you've ruined a story by having someone barren, when you know this is coming and can't really spoil it :/ I think, I really wanted to show the sibling bond between Merlin and Marayna, to show how much Merlin loves and cares for his sister, that his magic reacted so strongly to allow her to heal so completely :') It also opens up quite a few challenges for Arthur knowing she's 'barren' but not knowing her magic, enemies that might want revenge, Marayna coping as a potential mother, and quite a few other things ;)

Ágéncym mé Emrys. Ágéncym mé Merlin. Ágéncym mé aaron. Ágéncym! - Return to me Emrys. Return to me Merlin. Return to me brother. Return!

Some notes on reviews...

Yup, Marayna is pregnant :) Which opens up quite a bit of complications given Arthur, not remembering magic, knows she's meant to be barren. I can't say though, if it'll be a one time thing or not just yet ;)

I think the Dorocha didn't obey Marayna because she wasn't the one who tore the veil and summoned them :) But her magic did have a slight affect on their magic :)

Lancelot had to die :( And it'll be something that'll affect Gwen for quite a while, but I can say there is a reason for it to not change from what happened in the episode }:)

I don't play many video games, I've played basic Mario and Crash Bandicoot, Tetris, and one of my friends practically forced me to play Final Fantasy VIII once lol :)

Your friends are awesome to watch Merlin after seeing your reaction to it, I wish I could get my mother to watch DW, she keeps resisting lol :)

Thanks so much! I actually only just realized I'd hit 50 when you said that ^-^


	3. In Sickness and in Health

In Sickness and in Health

Marayna had once thought that 'Arthur the Child' had been difficult to deal with when he'd taken a potion meant to change him into a child-version of himself. She had dealt with his energetic nature, his dislike of girls, his kicking and fussing and the overall mess he'd made for an entire day. She'd truly thought that was the worst of Arthur she'd ever had to deal with…

She was wrong.

So very wrong.

Because the absolute worst she'd ever needed to see her husband at…was when he was ill as he was a right little child, WORSE than a child really in how he acted.

~8~

As the sun rose upon Camelot, a day like any other, Marayna slept in her bed with Arthur's arms around her, slowly waking as sunlight streamed through the windows. They'd found that they rather enjoyed that sensation, waking up to the warmth of the sun on their faces and had decided to leave at least two curtains open throughout the night so as to enjoy it in the mornings. At first it had started with a nightly routine of Marayna turning down the sheets and preparing the bed while Arthur blew out the candles and closed the curtains. The prince, for some reason his wife still didn't know, had decided a part of the routine was to blow the candles out first and then stumble around the room to the windows to shut the curtains. After stubbing his toes numerous times on various objects…that Marayna swore she did NOT use her magic to subtly move into his path just to hear him cursing and sputtering at it…he'd given up on closing the curtains. So they just tended to stay open as he'd get all cross and pouty about it and just go curl up in his bed to sulk.

They'd soon discovered that it was actually quite a nice thing to do, to wake up like that, cuddled together with light shining into the room. It was murder during the summer months as the sun was up earlier which meant they woke earlier too, but a blessing in the winter months where the sun was more sluggish, allowing them to sleep in slightly. There were also a few benefits to it as well. In summer when fewer sheets were on the bed, the sun warmed their entire bodies from the slight chill of the night before. And in the winter, they were both cuddled together for more heat.

Oh Marayna loved the winter months more than she thought she would as it had allowed her to learn something about her husband, well two things really, that involved herself. The first was that Arthur, despite being such a well-trained killing machine that could literally spring up at the sound of a twig snapping in the distance from a dead sleep while hunting…was the deepest sleeper when he was in his chambers and felt safe. She'd woken up countless times in the middle of the night to a slight chill, despite his arms around her, and had magically gotten the fire going again without needing to leave the bed. That had also told her something about Arthur and how he felt about her too. He felt secure with her, he felt safe and he trusted her.

She had seen him, at times awaken when someone was trying to cast a spell on him, one or two sorcerers had actually managed to make it into the bedchamber of the prince to try and kill him in his sleep…those that didn't know he was married to the High Priestess…which was just about everyone besides the Druids and Bloodguard. Arthur would jolt awake, startling the sorcerers into stopping their spells and he'd attack, fighting them till the guards could enter. She supposed it was part of his training to sense danger like that. But when SHE incanted a spell or something else from the bed while he slept…he just kept sleeping. It actually warmed her heart to know that he woke for others but sensed no threat from her even subconsciously. She was hopeful that it might mean that, somewhere in his mind, he remembered that she and the others had magic and that it was a source of protection and could be used for good. She hoped that, when the time came to tell him about her magic again, that he'd be more accepting of it and take it better than before.

Still, it seemed like it would be a lovely day judging by the sunlight and clear skies she could see through the open curtains. She smiled, snuggling more into Arthur's embrace, just trying to catch a bit more peace before the day began. She loved this, waking up in his arms, warm and secure and happy…but then she frowned as she felt something…off.

She opened her eyes to see that Arthur's cheeks appeared faintly pink, more so than normal, and reached up to touch his forehead, it was rather warm, "Arthur?" she gently reached out to touch his shoulder, shaking him softly awake, "Arthur wake up…"

"Mara?" he blinked a bit, looking at her with tired eyes, "What is it?"

She sighed, she could already tell from his eyes and his voice, rather hoarse and not the 'just woke up' hoarse but the 'sore throat' hoarse, that he was ill, "Are you feeling alright?" she asked, just needing to make sure.

"M'fine," he mumbled, his eyes drifting closed again…before he sneezed, making her wince though she was very glad that he'd managed to cover his mouth before he sneezed ON her.

Thank the gods for his sharp reactions.

"Yes, you sound ever so fine," she rolled her eyes, moving to sit up.

"S'just a sneeze," he argued, trying to sit up as well, only to groan and wince and press a hand to his head as it started to pound.

"And that's just a headache is it?" she sighed, "Arthur lie back down," she gently pushed him back to the pillows, "I think YOU caught that illness that's been going around instead of me."

"I'm not sick," he opened his eyes to look at her, "I just caught a small chill, I'll be fine in an hour or two."

She shook her head, just knowing this was going to be difficult, he was as stubborn as a mule and he hated to be seen as weak, which was what he seemed to think being sick meant, "You rest here," she pointed at him warningly, getting out of bed, "I'll go ask the cooks to prepare a different breakfast and…"

"You can't," he shook his head, grunting and putting both hands to his head to stop the room spinning from the action, "They'll know."

"Know what?"

"That I'm ill if you do."

She blinked, "You ARE ill."

"But they don't need to know that."

She rolled her eyes, "Fine, I'll tell them I'M not feeling well, would that be better?"

"If you're ill then why are you going to get the food?" he cracked an eye open at her, "I'LL go."

"And if you collapse down the hall EVERYONE will know you're ill then," she countered.

"Then send a servant," he waved her at the door.

"That's what I was going to do," she told him.

"Oh," he blinked, surprised by that, Marayna hated asking servants, any servants, to do anything for her, even when she herself was physically incapable of doing it. She refused to ask any of the servants to lace up some of her dresses even though she couldn't reach the strings or get them as tight as times.

"Have a little more faith in your wife Artie," she called, heading for the door.

…it was only after it closed that Arthur realized the 'servant' she was sending was herself and groaned into the pillow beside him…before the groan turned to a cough.

~8~

"Arthur!" Marayna huffed as she stepped back into the room with a tray of hot oatmeal and juice for Arthur to see him half leaning on the bedpost as he tried to get his pants on, looking rather unsteady on his feet. She put the breakfast down, knowing Arthur would have issue with it as it wasn't quite as hardy as it usually was, which was bound to tip off the cooks that he was under the weather, "I told you to rest!"

"I can't," he sighed, "I've got a council meeting today and training with the knights. I need to visit my father and look at the new taxes that'll be reviewed at the next meeting and…"

"And you're expecting to do that with your pants on backwards?" Marayna crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow at him for it.

Arthur looked down and saw that he'd been trying to put his pants on backwards, which wasn't his fault…his vision was just a little blurry and his head as pounding in his ears.

"You realize you CAN sit down and put your pants on yes?" Marayna let out a long breath.

Arthur winced at that and plopped down on the edge of the bed, starting to put his pants on again and tug them up, getting up just long enough to slip them up completely before he sat again…and fell back on the bed, his palms to his eyes, "Must sunlight be so…bright?"

Marayna smiled softly at that, "You could order it to be dimmer," she moved over to the bed, crawling on to the side of it next to him, "You're so arrogant it just might listen to you."

He turned his head to look at her, "Funny," he remarked dryly.

She reached out and touched his face, his forehead, "You're warm Arthur," warmer than when she'd first touched his head, "Will you at least go see uncle? Get some sort of tonic or something?"

"I don't have the time," he murmured, his eyes drifting closed as he laid there, "And if I do, people will know that I'm ill."

"What is so bad about that?" she shook her head, "You're human Arthur, believe it or not, Princes can get ill too."

"I can't afford to though," he mumbled, "My father is ill, he's bedridden, and it wouldn't do for the people to see me ill as well. They…they already fear that he's fading, for them to see ME come down with something as well would not be good."

She rolled onto her back, "And if you become even MORE ill because you did nothing to take care of yourself?" she argued, "What does that tell the people besides the fact that their prince is a stubborn prat?"

Arthur was silent at that, "My stomach hurts," he admitted.

"That's cos you haven't eaten anything," she rolled off the bed and reached out to take his hand, "Come on, up we go," she gently tugged him sitting again, watching as his face paled considerably from the shift in position before his cheeks started to flush again. She tugged him more and led him over to his breakfast, "Before you say anything," she put a finger on his lips, "I told them I wasn't feeling well and that it was for ME."

He took her hand off his mouth and smiled, pressing a kiss to her finger for it, "Thank you."

"Just eat your breakfast, ALL of it," she gave him a warning look, "And then we are going to talk about how the day is going to go. You are NOT going out to train with the knights or sit in on the council meeting today Arthur, you are going to rest, understand?" she pointed at him.

He sighed and nodded, taking a bite of his meal.

She smiled, pleased, and turned to a cupboard, opening it and searching through for something to wear for the day, listening to the clang of Arthur's spoon in the bowl, taking a bit longer to make sure he ate it before she headed to the changing screen…

Needless to say she was NOT very happy when she stepped out from behind it to see that Arthur had snuck out of the room through the back servant's door and left his breakfast half eaten.

~8~

Morgana was quite sure something was bothering Marayna given how she was standing in the corridor just outside the Main Hall, her arms crossed, glaring at the closed doors that she knew contained the ongoing council meeting behind it. The woman looked rather irritated and was tapping her foot, like she was just waiting for the doors to open, but she could tell from her narrowed eyes that the girl was also debating whether or not to storm in there.

"Rayna?" she called, moving beside her and looking over at the doors, "Is everything alright?"

Marayna huffed, "Arthur's practically falling asleep in there."

Morgana blinked and looked at the doors again before turning back to her, '_The window spell?_' she asked the girl in her mind, not trusting herself to speak out loud about magic though Marayna nodded.

It was an old spell they'd found in the magic book that they thought might be useful to help them see what others might be doing behind closed doors. Mostly it was because of Agravaine, they didn't trust him to ever be alone with anyone and so they'd wanted a way to make sure that, even if they were forbidden to be in the room with the man (not that they thought the coward had the gall to order such a thing) they could still see what was going on. All it did was, to the caster, allow them to see through the wall or door as though looking through a window for a short time.

Apparently Marayna had cast it on the Main Hall doors to observe the council meeting.

"Might I ask why?" Morgana continued, out loud this time.

Marayna let out a huff, "He's ill."

That really was all she had to say to answer both why she had cast the spell and why Arthur was falling asleep. She could see it, even now, using the spell she could see the prince struggling to remain awake as the old men around him droned on and on and on. She had seen him sitting with his head on his hand, she'd seen his head jerking up after falling forward, she'd seen him blinking rapidly to keep awake, yawning and trying to hide it, looking around and moving and shifting and doing all he could to keep awake. She could see him stiffen at times, a tensing in his jaw that she knew meant he was biting the inside of his cheek to try and use the pain to keep awake…which was worrying her.

He had bags under his eyes, he was pale, he didn't seem to be following or paying attention enough and if he was worried about others learning he was ill…he wasn't doing a great job hiding the fact. He looked it and he acted it and she was sure he sounded it too. The worst part was she kept seeing Agravaine glancing at him with a hint of a smile. To others it appeared that he was merely the concerned uncle who knew his nephew well enough to know that he was fighting to be there and was both proud and amused by his efforts. To HER though she saw it for what it was, he was either pleased at the prospect Arthur was ill and might get even more so…or he was pleased because he had somehow caused it.

"And he's trying to cover it up and act like he's not like the stubborn ass he is," she continued to grumble, "He actually snuck out of the room this morning to come to this meeting."

Morgana sighed and shook her head, "He always hated being sick as a child."

Marayna glanced at her for that, she hadn't actually ever seen Arthur ill of a natural (or she hoped it was natural) illness before. He'd been very healthy the last few years, very luck to not fall ill, but now he was and…she really hadn't experienced him like that. She didn't know what to do, how to go about taking care of him, how he acted when he was sick though she was getting a good idea of it.

"What do I do?" she glanced at Morgana.

"Short of storming in there and dragging him out?" Morgana shook her head, "There's nothing you can really do. Like you said, he's a stubborn mule."

"I believe I said stubborn ass," Marayna smirked.

"Same thing," Morgana smiled a bit.

Marayna turned back to the doors, blinking, "He's actually done it now," she remarked, "He's fallen asleep sitting up…" she squinted, "I think I see a bit of drool…"

Morgana jumped as a sort of crashing sound rang out from inside the Hall and looked at Marayna, "Do I want to know?"

She sighed, running a hand through her hair, "Agravaine reached out to wake him and Arthur jerked awake so quickly he kicked the table and flailed, knocking over the water pitcher that was in front of him."

Morgana shook her head, patting Marayna on the shoulder before she continued on, that girl was in for a LONG day…

~8~

"Would it be completely terrible and against the laws to murder the Crown Prince?" Marayna wondered of her brother as they stood at the edge of the courtyard, watching as Arthur tried to lead the knights in their practices.

She was…fuming.

She had stood outside the Main Hall for another hour after Morgana had left her, watching Arthur struggle to keep awake, trying not to sneeze or cough and covering up when he had. Honestly he was fooling no one with his 'I'm not sick' charade. Near the end she could tell that the council called itself early given the concerned faces of the old men around Arthur. She was sure the council would have been called the minute it began if her uncle had been there. He sat in on the council at times, but he'd been on his rounds that morning and couldn't attend. If he'd been there he'd have forced Arthur to go back to his room and rest.

Arthur, to his credit though, seemed to realize she was waiting in the hall for him and had slipped out another door that she hadn't realized he'd gone through as she'd canceled the spell when she'd seen them all rising, not wanting to have anything distracting her or making her seem guilty of magic when the men left…and they'd all left…except Arthur. It had been a wild goose chase after that. The man was truly such a child that he was avoiding her when she was just trying to make sure he took care of himself.

Oh she knew he was actually and literally hiding from her when she'd been forced to ask a few peasants and servants if they'd seen him and one had remarked that he'd ducked behind a moving cart when she'd entered the market to head back to the castle. She was in NO mood now that she'd caught up with him. She should have expected he'd go to the knights, to the practice despite the fact that he was likely even more weary and miserable now as before given all his moving about to avoid her. What's worse, he'd likely exposed how ill he was to the peasants and servants in his escapades.

"I think the knights might actually take care of that one for you," Merlin remarked as he winced, Arthur falling on his backside as Leon swing his sword at Arthur's shield. The prince remained on the ground, waving off the knights as they moved to see if he was hurt and just put a hand to his eyes, seeming to try to rest and gather his strength to go on.

Arthur was NOT faring well at all, that much was obvious to any who looked on. He was sluggish and his grip on his weapons was too lax, his focus seemed off as he stumbled and swayed. He was pale, he was sweating and panting and his voice sounded raw when he called orders…yet he kept going. The knights kept exchanging glances, as though trying to determine which of them should perhaps suggest that he go back to the castle and rest yet all of them knew how he'd take it, as them calling him weak and it would just spur him on even more.

They could tell he was struggling to keep even on his feet, given how long it was taking him to get back up this time, longer and longer each time his back hit the ground…which was FAR more than usual. Normally all of them would have ended up bested by Arthur by now, yet it was the prince himself who as suffering the most blows. Given the state he was in, no condition at all to even be outside, all the knights had taken extra care to not be too forceful, to harming to the prince. They all knew he would hate them for it later, that they were 'showing him special treatment' or some other rubbish but they all knew they could vouch for each other that, if one of their number, any of the knights at all, were in the same state as Arthur they'd all do the same and go easy on them till the person retired.

"I take it he's ill?" Merlin glanced at his sister.

She ran a hand through her hair, "What was your first clue?" she grumbled.

This was getting ridiculous now, he'd actually had to use his sword as a crutch to get up, just to get to his knees before standing.

"Well…" he smirked.

"Don't answer that," she sighed.

"Shouldn't you go stop him?" he wondered.

"I've been trying to stop him all day," she complained, "He's being such a child about this."

"So treat him like one then," Merlin shrugged.

Marayna blinked at that and smirked, "Merlin, you are a genius," she told him.

"I know," he grinned.

Marayna nodded to herself and strode onto the small mock-field, the knights stepping back and giving her a small bow of the head, which was better than the full bow she'd been getting from them her first few months as princess, she'd finally gotten them to just nod which was fine, "Arthur," she strode right up to him, grabbing his arm and turning him to face her, "You are coming with me, right now, and we are going to see Gaius."

"Mara," he sighed, muffling a small cough into his fist, "I'm in the middle of training and…"

"Do NOT make me drag you off this field by your ear Arthur Pendragon," she warned him, her voice low so the knights wouldn't hear, though, judging by how Gwaine, who was the closest was smirking he might have heard, "You know I will," she gave him a look, "Now…are you coming with me willingly, or will I have to force you?"

Arthur swallowed, his throat feeling raw, but he nodded. Marayna might be a slim, gangly thing compared to him…but his wife was very scary when she was angry and irritated and he was now realizing that she was likely both due to his antics that day.

"Sir Leon," she glanced over at the most senior knight, "Would you be willing to assume the training for the day? The prince will be indisposed till I see fit to release him from the bedchambers."

Gwaine snorted at that, Marayna rolling her eyes, knowing how it sounded, but not caring. Leon, to his credit, only gave her a small smile and a nod of acceptance, seeming to know what she meant judging by the concerned glance he'd sent at Arthur.

"Thank you," she smiled at him, before grabbing Arthur's arm and literally pulling him back towards the castle…the knights at least waiting till they'd disappeared from sight before they started laughing.

~8~

Arthur hadn't even made it to the physician's chambers, had barely even made it within the castle's walls before he'd turned and emptied his barely filled stomach contents into a small bucket near the wall. Marayna immediately took him back to their chambers, forced him down on the bed, and threatened to sit on him and tie him down if he dared move while she went to get Gaius. The physician had diagnosed it as the same illness that had been spreading through the Towns, nothing to be worried about but Arthur would need plenty of bed rest and fluids and soup to recover as quickly as the boy would like.

"You are an insufferable prat, Arthur," Marayna murmured as she sat beside him, placing a cold cloth on his forehead to help his small fever.

"I don't feel well," Arthur groaned.

"I wonder why that would be?" she huffed, "Perhaps it was because you didn't rest when you were told to, or eat much of anything, or how you went gallivanting all through the kingdom, and then decided that you wanted to overexert yourself by playing invincible with the knights?"

"Don't shout Mara," he put a hand to his head, "My ears are already ringing."

"I wasn't shouting Arthur," she sighed, "I was talking normally, your just hurting more everywhere because you're ill," she dropped her hand from his forehead and placed it on her lap, "I just don't understand why you did all that," she shook her head at him, "Was it REALLY that important to appear healthy for everyone? All you served to do was reveal how unhealthy you were. Why didn't you listen to me when I told you to rest? I could have seen to your duties or found a way to put them off. The council meeting could have waited a day or two and Leon was just fine leading the knights and…"

He blinked a bit to look at her, "I didn't want you to have to," he whispered.

She looked at him, "Want me to have to what?"

"Take care of me," he admitted.

"You're joking," she said dryly, completely unamused by that.

"Not at all," he turned to her, reaching out for her hand, "Mara I…I didn't want to burden you. I didn't want you to have to tend to me and my father and see to my other duties and…_I_ don't even want to see to my father's duties, I couldn't force that on you as well."

"Isn't it my job as Crown Princess to…to do what you'd do if you're absent?" she asked, "YOU insisted I be Crowned Arthur, that means more responsibilities and…"

"And you had no choice in that," he countered, "I've been…" he coughed a bit, "I've been trying to keep that burden off you as much as I can. To…to see to it all myself. I know you're still struggling to learn how to be a princess and I didn't want to burden you more with all those extra responsibilities. I had you Crowned as a last resort, as a…a backup. You already see to my father and I just…"

"Arthur," she cut in, squeezing his hand, "You're my husband, it's my duty as your wife, and my desire as someone who loves you, to take care of you when you're ill, to help you get better, to make sure you get better. I can't do that if you fight me every step of the way. You speak of not wanting to burden me? Fearing for your health is an enormous burden."

He stared at her for a long while, "You…WANT to take care of me?"

And she stared right back, "Of course I do," she breathed, shaking her head, "Why would you think I wouldn't?"

Arthur was silent a long while, his gaze flickering down at their hands as his thumb stroked over her ring, "No one has truly…wanted to before," he looked at her again, continuing when he saw her confused look, "They were tasked to, duty bound to, ordered to at times, it was their job. No one ever really just…wanted to take care of me."

Marayna blinked at that, wanting to ask him if he was serious, but knowing he was. Uther wasn't the touchy-feely parent that her mother was, he was the sort to sleep beside someone and watch if they wake, but he wasn't the kind to clean up vomit or put a cold cloth on someone's head or spoonfeed them. She could imagine he'd had nursemaids as a child, women whose job it was to care for him, perhaps they truly _cared_ for him too but it was still their duty to see him better. And after that, she could imagine Gaius was the one he turned to when he felt ill and it was just tonics and remedies and Gaius had other patients to tend to. Arthur wouldn't ever let on to others if he was feeling ill either so it was doubtful Morgana or Gwen had tended to him in that way either.

It alarmed her and pained her to think that she might be the first person who genuinely cared enough about him to sit there and really just…take care of him because she wanted to.

"Well _I_ do," she smiled at him, "And I will see you healthy again or I shall just have to get sick and join you."

"Don't," he warned with a light, truly happy smile that she really DID care and love him that much, "It's a misery."

She laughed, "Then YOU ought to get better sooner," she gave him a look, "Which means…"

He let out a mock-sigh, "Listening to my lovely wife and doing as she tells me to."

"Wonderful," she nodded, "Apply that to all areas of your life actually and this marriage will work out just fine."

Arthur chuckled a bit, managing not to have a coughing fit with it, it was true though, as he'd often heard the village men say to each other, a happy wife was a happy life. In more ways than one, Marayna's happiness truly was just…everything to him. He knew in his heart that he HAD to make her happy for him to even begin to be happy too. Seeing her smile was everything he needed to feel joy and warmth and love and strength…

And on that note, he settled down in bed and closed his eyes, knowing sleep would help him feel well sooner, and he had to get better quickly, the LAST thing he wanted was his beautiful, loving wife to feel this sort of sickness because of him.

Though…that WOULD mean that it would be HIS turn to take care of her…but no, he didn't ever want her ill and, in the off chance she ever did fall sick…he would be right there at her bedside, seeing to it himself that she grew well again in return.

A/N: Awww :) I wanted a sweet little chapter to try and make up for the sad ending of the last chapter and what we know is coming next chapter :( I hope you liked a little bit of sick-Arthur and nurse-Marayna ^-^ I could see Arthur as the sort to try and push through an illness and not appear weak ;)

Some notes on reviews...

I've seen most of Cardcaptors, some of Digimon/Pokemon/Dragon Ball Z/Gundam Wing, but I LOVE Sailor Moon ^-^ I've got every episode Japanese and Dubbed, the movies, the live action show, the musicals, the manga, the watch :) I really want to have a collection for Sailor Moon one day :)

Yup, Lancelot had to die :( But it's all a part of things still to come ;) We might see Gwen get a happy ending one day though, but it would be quite a while :(

I'll be sticking to the movies for Anakin, mostly because I tried to watch the tv series but it just didn't capture me enough for some reason, so it'll he just the movies for that :) So far just Episode II and III, I might consider a sequel into IV, V, and VI if people are open to how the prequel trilogy changes :)

We'll see Mordred and Hunith again in this series yup, and it'll be a very happy event...a little sad and scary at first, but happy at the end ;)

I think the experimental remedy would be hard for Arthur to believe as there would be no way to really administer it and since he's a warrior he's probably sees scars as never going away no matter what you put on them :(

Lol, thanks for pointing that out! I went back and fixed it. Lol, you try to get all the little things caught but things always slip through :)

I can say Arthur will learn of the magic, but I won't say if it's him remembering or being told again ;)

Aww thanks :) I think I just get too excited to not update every day :) Gives me a reason to write every day too :)

I must ;)


	4. The Wicked Day

The Wicked Day

Marayna stood at the window of hers and Arthur's chambers, looking out at the caravan below, performers of every sort milling around the square as they prepared for the festivities. It was Arthur's birthday and a special sort of circus performance had been called in to celebrate. It was a surprise from Morgana. Uther's health had take a turn for the worse the last few days and Arthur was feeling the struggle of seeing his father like that more and more. This was her way of trying to lighten not just his spirits but that of the people as well, having a night of celebration, even if it was just one night. They needed light in their lives and she was hoping this might bring joy to Arthur. She could remember when he'd been a small boy, very small, Uther had gifted him with a single birthday where he'd had a similar performance being done just for him. She later recalled Uther's too-good spirits that particular birthday had been when he'd officially called an end to the Great Purge…which dampened her memory of it but still, it had been a good birthday celebration for Arthur and she wanted to see that again.

"I hope this won't be like the last time performers came," Marayna murmured, "I'd rather not see you turned into a child again," she turned and smiled at Arthur.

He offered her a little one in return, "It would be good for Guinevere too, I think," he agreed, "She has been through much."

Marayna nodded, the loss of Lancelot was hitting her so hard and they were doing all they could to be there for her. Elyan had moved out of his quarters in the castle so the two of them could live in their old home together, had taken up the forge again to help give her some semblance of normalcy. She and Merlin had lunch with her every day and Morgana had taken her in as her maidservant once more. Gwen had been elevated slightly through her marriage to Lancelot, an unofficial noble given his knighthood, and would have had to speak to Morgana about the duties she still wanted to see to, though they were sure there were quite a few she didn't mind doing with her Lady. Now though it was moot, Gwen had taken them all back just to have something to do every day that could occupy her time and keep her mind off her husband.

Arthur had commissioned a small chain, a necklace, for her, so that she could wear Lancelot's ring about her neck. She, Merlin, and Morgana had each taken turns placing a few protections on the ring as well, to keep Gwen safe as Lancelot would have wanted. They were all doing their best to try and help her through the loss of her husband so shortly after having been wed. Marayna talked with her for…quite a long time after it had happened, about how she had essentially lost her own husband as well when he'd discovered her magic. She knew it wasn't the same, but she understood the pain she felt, she still remembered Arthur banishing her, feeling as though she'd died, knowing (or thinking at that point) that she'd never see him again. It wasn't much, but it was a start.

"And what about you?" she moved over to him, taking his hands, "Will you enjoy it this year?" he always was so depressed during his birthday and she couldn't blame him. The first year she'd been there for his birthday, the Black Knight had nearly killed him and Uther. It seemed like every year after that something always happened on his birthday that made him even more depressed than to recall it was the day his mother too had passed.

"I…cannot say," he admitted.

"You should you know," she tugged on his hands, drawing him closer to her and moving her arms around his back, "There's going to be a huge feast just to celebrate you and expand your enormous head. There'll be jugglers and acrobats to entertain you as you can't go throwing knives at servants any longer. There's also dancing…"

"I don't want any dancers," he cut in, nearly grimacing at the image of women dancing for him, which made her smile to see, to know that he didn't want them because he didn't want to stare at others who weren't her.

"I wasn't about to let there be," she told him, "Though…there was ONE dancer that Morgana decided would be fun to have give you a private performance."

Arthur groaned and let his head fall forward onto her forehead, "Please tell me it won't be for long," he pleaded, knowing that if Morgana had set it up there would be no way in any of the kingdoms he'd be able to get out of it.

"Well, that depends," she murmured, stepping closer.

"On what?" he blinked his eyes open to stare into hers.

"On how long you think WE can keep with the rhythm," she smirked.

His eyes widened as he stared at her.

"Maybe this time I can show YOU some steps," she nudged his middle a bit before she stepped past him and headed for the door…

"I think I might like this birthday," he murmured to himself, still trying to work out how she did that…

"Heard that!" she called from the hall.

He grinned and shook his head, running after her, well at least that was one thing that could be said for their marriage, he was getting better at shaking off his shock and going after her now.

~8~

Arthur was sitting beside his father, speaking to him quietly as the king laid in his bed, withdrawn, weak, he did this every day. He told his father what was going on in the kingdom, how the people were faring, what was going on and the decisions of the council. He just wanted to make the king feel like he was still involved, that he was still a part of the kingdom even if he rarely ever left his room in the last few months.

"The Court discussed the annual levy this morning," Arthur began, "The council has suggested we raise it, but umm…" he smiled a bit, "Mara gave them hell for it. I've never seen Lord Brian look so scared," he chuckled, Lord Brian was one of the more outspoken and set-in-his ways members of the council, "I agree with her though, we both feel the people are already overburdened..."

"We should not talk about matters of court today," Uther began, Arthur falling silent at the fact that he'd even spoken.

"Father?" Arthur asked hesitantly, looking at his father as he turned to gaze at him.

Uther just smiled softly at his son, "You think I would ever forget that today is the anniversary of your birth?" Arthur looked touched that he was sound of mind enough to realize that, "I take it there are plans for suitable celebrations this evening?"

"Marayna organized a feast," he told his father.

Uther blinked, "She did?"

Arthur nodded, knowing what he meant, Marayna always hated being the center of attention, even more now that she was Crown Princess. She bore it as well as she could, she did better when there were others beside her to help take the looks off of her. He didn't know why it affected her so much, he knew it had to be more than just her having been a former-servant and been used to operating in the shadows. She was usually fine except for tournaments and other celebratory things where there were speeches and he was expected to lead them. She had told him she just worried more for him during those moments, that those were the times where he usually ended up being in danger or threatened. He felt like there was a little more to it though.

"Morgana and Merlin have found some entertainment," he continued, "I'll tell you all about it tomorrow."

"Nonsense," Uther reached out to touch his son's arm, "You think I would miss my son's anniversary?"

Arthur seemed surprised by that, "I…"

"I believe your wife would skin me alive, king or no king, if I missed this particular celebration," Uther added, making Arthur laugh heartily at that, both pleased his father was coming and pleased that the man seemed to have truly accepted Marayna as his wife. He knew his father had given his blessing, but, speaking to him after the fact, Uther had only told him of the political reasons why he accepted his relations with 'the servant,' it had made him feel like his father was trying to find every reason to argue for the marriage to others but more for HIS happiness than anything. It meant the world to him that his father would go through so much trouble for him, to see him happy, it reaffirmed that his father DID love him very much. But to find that Uther actually liked Marayna…that was another thing entirely.

"I believe she would make it a public spectacle as well," Arthur smiled.

"Your mother was the same," Uther told him, "She could…rage when she wanted to, especially if it was her family that was slighted," he smiled in memory, "I once forgot her father's own birthday…she slapped me so hard in the head that I had headaches for a month afterwards."

Arthur's smile grew sad at that, recalling that his birth was also her death, "I'm sorry," he murmured.

Uther just looked, "I'm not," Uther squeezed his arm, "Life is…beginnings and endings, gains and losses," he swallowed, knowing that his words sounded a little too much like what Nimueh had warned him all those years ago, that for a life there must be a death, "I lost a wife, yes…" he lifted his hand to touch Arthur's head, "I gained a son."

Arthur nodded at that, tears in his eyes, this was…as close as he had ever gotten to his father telling him it wasn't his fault his mother had died.

And that already made his birthday one of his best.

~8~

The Main Hall was filled with knights and courtiers and all those that were there to celebrate Arthur's birth. The entertainment Morgana and Merlin had secured were wandering around, giving small shows and wowing the entire audience with their talents. Marayna sat beside Arthur, the man clapping as he saw an acrobat do a rather complicated twist in the air as it jumped.

"Enjoying yourself then?" Marayna smiled at him, sitting beside him. There were two very long tables set up down the length of the hall, one on each side, facing each other. Uther was sat across from Arthur, Morgana and Gwen on either side of him, Gwen a bit shocked to find she'd been invited to dine. But apparently that had gotten through to Uther as well, that Lancelot had died saving Camelot and the king, for once, had no qualms with a servant sitting with him. She was beside Arthur, on his right, with Merlin on his left, Merlin across from Morgana as she was across from Gwen.

"Yes," he nodded, he could admit that, "Though…I think I should have liked it more if my wife had remembered a birthday present for me," he gave her a teasing smile.

"And what do you call this?" she gestured at the line of food up and down the tables.

"A traditional feast."

She shook her head, "I already gave you your gift from me."

He blinked, "What was it?" he recalled getting a new sheath for his sword from Gwen, a hairbrush as a joke from Morgana, and a new breastplate that Merlin had asked Elyan to help him with for his armor that had the Pendragon Crest on it, but…nothing from Marayna.

'_An heir,_' she heard her brother call in her head, the boy eavesdropping.

She merely gave Arthur a look and turned her gaze to Uther, not saying a word about the baby. Unless Gaius could come up with some sort of explanation that made sense, or some remedy that could be used on another woman in a similar situation that worked...she literally couldn't tell her husband she was carrying his child when he knew how severe the damage had been to her abdomen. For her to miraculously be able to have a child now? Even the dullest sword in the armory (Agravaine she liked to think) would work out it was magic.

Arthur blinked and looked across the hall to where his father was sitting, having actually joined them, the man raising his goblet to his son as he caught his eye. He raised his goblet in return before he turned back to Marayna, "YOU got my father to agree to come?"

She shrugged, "I merely mentioned the date to him…"

"Mara," he gave her a pointed look.

She sighed, "And then I may or may not have threatened to skin him alive in the middle of the courtyard if he didn't get himself together enough to come and show his face at the feast to celebrate the birth of his only son and heir who had been running the kingdom while he wallowed."

Arthur blinked at her, hearing Uther's own words echoing back from her, "Tell me you didn't really threaten the king?"

"Oh she did," Merlin chuckled, having heard them, "Those exact words."

Arthur stared at her, "And he didn't throw you in the dungeons?"

She shrugged again, "I think he was more shocked someone had finally lost it with him. Arthur," she moved to rest her hand on his arm, "I think we've been a bit too…soft with him. You've had us tiptoeing around him since he had that fit, tending to him, coddling him…he's the king, he's as much a brute and thick headed and resolute as you. He needs to be up and about to truly start to recover. Look at him now," she nodded back over to Uther who was smiling and laughing and talking to Morgana, "Perhaps instead of allowing him to wallow, we force him to stand tall?"

Arthur smiled at her, resting his hand on top of hers a moment, before lifting her hand to his lips and kissing her, "You and Merlin always surprise me with your wisdom," he murmured.

"Good," she nodded, "You're learning that I'm always right," and with that she stood and made her way around the hall and over to the other side, speaking to Morgana and Uther and Gwen, seeing how he was doing.

"Learned that lesson a LONG time ago," Merlin chuckled, clapping Arthur on the shoulder, "Suppose that's why Morgana and I don't have as many arguments as you and Aya."

Arthur scoffed, "You just…submit to your wife's wishes?"

Merlin smiled at how Arthur had called Morgana his wife, liking the sound of that more and more, "Like you don't?"

Arthur had to concede to that point. Though he knew they were both in the same, yet slightly different boats with that. Merlin just seemed to agree with Morgana as much as Morgana agreed with him, HE on the other hand, would argue and hold his point till Marayna 'changed his mind.' He loved it when she did that, she had…quite varying methods of it.

Suddenly a hush fell over the room as one of the more intimidating members of the troop stood, he was tall, his face severe, and it was clear to them all that the man was quite the leader among the entertainers.

"I require a volunteer..." the man began, moving around the room and eyeing those present. He stopped before Uther, his gaze drifting to Marayna as she stood behind the king's chair, smirking, before he spun around and faced Arthur, seeing both a glare on the prince's face as he seemed about to call Marayna forward and relief when he turned his gaze to him instead, "Prince Arthur," he bowed his head, "What better or more fitting occasion for you to demonstrate your legendary bravery? Do you accept the challenge?"

Arthur straightened his back, looking around to see everyone was watching him, before he nodded and stood, "Of course."

He gave the small crowd a wave as they applauded him and turned to go, Merlin standing as well, "Is this safe?" Merlin whispered to him as Arthur started to take off his cloak, covering speaking his concerns with the man with the motion.

"It's knife throwing, Merlin," Arthur glanced at the entertainer, knowing he was the knife thrower of the bunch, having seen him practicing before, "Of course it's not safe. I could hardly refuse his challenge."

"You die or even get a nick and Aya will kill you," Merlin warned.

"And then she'll go after you for not stopping me," Arthur smirked, taking it in stride, and handing over his jacket as well before he made his way to a circular board the entertainer was standing by. He allowed the man and his assistant to strap him in by the ankles and wrists, turning his gaze to Marayna with a small smile, trying to reassure her though she looked worried.

"Do not fear, my Lord," the entertainer smiled at him, "I never miss my target."

"Good. Glad to hear it."

The man nodded and held up an apple, "May I?"

"What?"

But the man just held it up to Arthur's mouth for him to bite down on, making the crowd chuckle and Marayna frown at that. The man was edging dangerously close to insult by doing that, but she remained quiet, Uther seemed entertained, but Morgana and Merlin were tense as well. She had to let out a breath at that though, all three of them were watching and ready to help, it wasn't just her so there was a better chance that Arthur would be just fine.

The entertainer stepped back, gesturing to his assistant who pushed the wheel, making it spin with Arthur on it. A small man ran over with a set of three rather sharp knives and held them up to the entertainer, who showed it to the crowd before he suddenly turned and threw the knife at Arthur, hardly taking aim, the knife embedding itself just to the left of Arthur's face, earning a round of applause.

He did it again, striking the board to Arthur's right, and once more…thankfully only landing in the apple though Marayna winced at it, seeing it flying right at his face, well, she had sensed Merlin using magic, had seen his eyes flash when no one else had (having all been watching the performance) and knew he'd slowed time down to make sure that the knife wasn't going to truly harm Arthur.

There was a sigh of relief from the crowd before it burst into applause, the assistant rushing to release Arthur from the Wheel as Marayna made her way over to help, "Are you alright?" she asked him, hugging him tightly as he took the apple from his mouth.

He smiled hugging her back, "There was nothing to worry about Mara," he told her, tapping her nose.

She rolled her eyes at him, reaching out to snatch the apple as he tossed it in the air, "As though you weren't nervous," she smirked at him.

He shrugged, "I wasn't quite as nervous as I should have been," he admitted, snagging the apple back.

"And why's that?"

"It wasn't you," he told her simple, giving her a wink before he took a bite of the apple, sauntering off to sit back by Merlin once more.

Marayna smiled at that, knowing that Arthur would have likely called the entire thing off if it had been HER on that board. She was touched the thought of her gave him strength like that.

She blinked a moment later though, frowning as she looked at her hands, lifting her lips to her nose, masking it as though she were rubbing her nose but really she was sniffing her fingers…there was an odd smell to them and she could only recall having touched that apple…the apple Arthur was now munching on.

She closed her eyes a moment and shook her head, oh Arthur, what had he gotten himself into this time?

~8~

Marayna laughed as she stumbled into her rooms with Arthur's arm over her shoulder, the prince stumbling around even worse than her, his words slurred, his entire appearance rather drowsy though she knew others thought him drunk. She, however, knew it was the potion on the apple, whatever it was, that had affected him. She had warned Merlin and Morgana about it before she'd left, they were speaking to Gaius right now to try and work out what it might be.

"I wasn't scared," Arthur was mumbling, "You know, on the…on the board. I wasn't."

"I know," she rolled her eyes, "You're just a big strong warrior with an iron control over your fear."

"S'exactly it," he grinned at her, "I just…close my eyes…and think of you," he smiled, letting himself fall onto the bed, taking her down with him and winding his arms around her.

"Uther seemed to be enjoying himself," she remarked, turning on her side to look at him. Now that he was on a comfy bed he seemed even more drowsy and sleepy.

He hummed, "It's good to see my father like that," his face scrunched a bit in thought, "He looked a little quiet towards the end, though. Perhaps I should go and see him…"

"I don't think you should," she patted his arm, "You're half asleep as it is. How about_ I_ go check on him?"

"I'm not sleepy," he mumbled, his voice betraying him.

"Right," she laughed, "In two seconds, if I say nothing, you'll be snoring away."

"No, I won't," he promised.

"And why not?"

"You promised me a dance," he rolled over, pinning her to the bed, "I'll not be missing that for anything even if…" he yawned, "I might feel a bit exhausted."

"See," she countered, "Arthur, I can give you your dance in the morning, why don't you sleep?"

"No," he pouted.

"Am I going to have to convince you?"

"No," he repeated, "I'll go see my father," he decided, "The walk'll wake me up, and when I return, I'll be ready to share a nice dance with my wife. Till then, you just…stay here and I'll be a moment."

She sighed and looked at him as he pushed himself up, knowing there would be no changing his mind, he would likely crawl to Uther's chambers if he had to with her trying to pull him back he was that determined now, "Fine," she sighed, "Just…hurry back."

He tried to give her an exaggerated bow, but ended up nearly toppling over so he just headed for the door and moved to the hall.

Marayna waited only to the count of ten before she got up and went after him. Arthur got a little…particular when he wanted to do something alone, he wanted to see his father by himself, he wouldn't be happy with her following him, so she made sure she stayed far enough behind him that she waited till he rounded corners before running over and peeking over them for him.

It was…very slow going getting to Uther's chambers it seemed, with each minute Arthur just…slowed more and more, yawning and stumbling and dragging his feet. She peeked around the last corner, seeing him slip past two guards and into Uther's chambers, and just moved to step around the corner when someone came striding up the stairs beside his chambers. She barely managed to get her hand over her mouth as the knife-thrower appeared and quickly slit the throats of the first guard, throwing that same knife into the heart of the second guard. He leaned over and grabbed one of the guard's swords and entered the room.

'_MERLIN!_' Marayna shouted in her head as she hiked up her skirts and bolted down the hall towards the door, '_MORGANA! HELP!_'

She made it to the door just as she heard the sound of swords clashing and moved to pull the door open but it was locked. She looked up, hearing a crash, hearing Arthur weakly shouting for the guards.

"_Alisan!_" she hissed at the door, not bothering to hide her magic as the guards were clearly dead. She heard the lock click and tried the door again but it wasn't budging, it had to have been barricaded on the other side.

"Aya!" she heard Merlin shout as he and Morgana came running down the halls when her head snapped back at the door, hearing a second clash of metal and Uther speaking, "Aya what's wrong?"

"The knife-thrower's attacking Uther!" she told them, "He's blocked the door…"

"I'll get the guards," Morgana turned, "Merlin…"

Merlin nodded throwing out his hands and blasting the door open, quickly flying at the door with his shoulder, making it seem like he'd broken it down with his shoulder, not knowing what might await them inside, whether it would be Uther and Arthur awake and observant of the use of magic.

Marayna gasped, seeing Uther run the knife-thrower through with his sword…only for the man to have stabbed Uther in the heart with his knife.

"Father?" Arthur was on the edge of the room, seeing Uther's knees buckle as the knife-thrower fell to the ground, dead. Arthur jolted forward and caught his father as he sunk to the floor.

"Arthur!" Marayna ran over to him, Arthur staring horrified at the blood on Uther's shirt.

"I'll get Gaius," Merlin rushed out of the room to get his uncle, seeing whatever was on the apple was still affecting Arthur and that Uther was struggling to hold on.

"Arthur…" Uther breathed as Marayna knelt at Arthur's side, reaching out weakly to him, "Arthur…"

"I'm here, Father..." Arthur grabbed his hand, "Mara…" he looked at her for help.

"Morgana's getting the guards, Merlin's gone for Gaius."

"No…" Uther shook his head, "It is my time..."

"No..." Arthur cut in, "You can't die..."

Uther looked at him weakly, using the last of his strength to speak to his son, "I know you will make me proud, as you always have. You will be a great King."

"I'm not ready..." Arthur whispered, Marayna putting a hand on his arm, squeezing it, trying to support him without speaking, not wanting to interrupt the moment between father and son and…feeling utterly helpless.

After she'd taken on Arthur's stab wound she had tried to work on healing spells. They were not her forte, that was Morgana, she just…didn't have the grasp or the talent to attempt such spells and she knew if she tried to now…it would not work out well and she didn't want to make Uther worse or reveal herself in such a moment.

"You…" Uther swallowed, "You've been ready for some time, Arthur..."

"No. I _need_ you."

"I know I've not been a...a good father," Uther breathed, "I put my duty to Camelot first, I'm sorry," he closed his eyes, squeezing his father's hand, "There is…far more to life…than duty. I'm so sorry…"

"Don't say that," Arthur shook his head, grabbing his father's hand with his other hand.

"But know this one thing," Uther looked at him intently, "I always loved you."

Arthur stared in horror as his father's eyes slowly closed and his head slumped to the side, the king falling into unconsciousness, "No...father? Father!" he tried to shake him but Marayna stopped him.

"Don't jolt him," she whispered in his ear, stilling his hand with one of her own, "Arthur…I'm so sorry."

"No…" he gasped, "No he…he's fine. He'll be fine."

But even as he said it, his eyes filled with tears and Marayna turned, wrapping her arms around him as he started to sob, his father fading fast in his lap…

~8~

Marayna was standing beside Arthur, Merlin with Morgana, the four of them gathered in Uther's chambers, Gaius tending to the king. Uther was lying in his bed, unconscious, his breathing shallow and looking FAR too pale and weak. Arthur stared at his father mournfully, guilty, blaming himself for putting his father in such a state. If he hadn't gone to see him, the knife-thrower would have just gone after HIM and his father wouldn't have had to defend him and be harmed. It made him flinch though, leading Marayna to squeeze his hand, as he realized that, to have done so would have meant the knife-thrower would have likely attacked his wife as well and, with her sais in her boots she would have been unable to defend herself or him and she'd have died instead.

There was no winning in this situation.

Morgana had tears in her eyes as she looked at Uther lying there so close to death, Merlin's arms wrapped around her. They knew Gwen was nearby, the woman wanting to support and comfort them despite dealing with her own loss as well. The last year, since it had been revealed that she was Uther's daughter, the king had…changed in how he acted around her. The first few months where he had at least been able to leave his chambers more than he had recently, he would spend time with her as just…Uther and not the king. She would talk to him at times, he would inquire about her day and her life. They…resolved a lot of the issues that had come up, save for magic, but…she came to terms with why her 'father' had died, how Uther had met her mother, how that entire debacle had happened. She was legitimately recognized and she was treated as his daughter, not just by others, but by him as well. She was…thankful, despite the situation, that she had managed to mend those rifts between her and Uther before this happened though it made it no easier to bear.

"Uncle?" Marayna called lightly, "How is he?"

Gaius sighed and looked at the four of them, "The blade has touched his heart. He's bleeding inside."

Marayna winced, she could recall that feeling.

Arthur squeezed her hand tighter, There must be something...there must be _something _you can do. Please, Gaius."

"It is just a matter of time, I'm afraid," Gaius shook his head, "I'm sorry, Arthur."

Marayna and Merlin exchanged a glance at that, feeling unbelievably guilty about this. They knew that, for once, this plot didn't involve Morgause or Agravaine and it hurt terribly to realize they'd been so focused on the two of them and scrying for them and watching them that they hadn't even thought to scry for the events of Arthur's celebration. If they had, they knew that they would have seen this coming and been more alert to the plot against Arthur. For all they thought about what the reason behind coating the apple with that odd substance had been, they thought it was to kidnap Arthur, they thought, they were fully sure, that they could have protected him if the potion took effect and he'd truly fallen unconscious. Him going to Uther's and the knife-thrower appearing so quickly had caused them all a great deal of challenges to deal with that they weren't expecting or prepared for.

They had all been in a position where the person they loved was at death's door, when Arthur had been attacked by the Questing Beast, when Merlin had been poisoned, when Morgana had been attacked by Morgause…they knew the desperation to see them well again, and they knew…it was just going to get worse from here.

~8~

And so it had.

Leon and Agravaine had launched an investigation about the knife-thrower, reported that it was all a plot orchestrated by King Odin who was seeking revenge for a death of his son at Arthur's hands, intending to take Arthur's life and force Uther to experience the same. There had been no change with Uther through the entire day and they could tell Arthur was getting desperate. What's more, Morgana had been scrying on Agravaine, just knowing the man would go running to Morgause the first chance he got…and discovered she could no longer see the woman in the crystal. Agravaine was just a bit more clever than they gave him credit for and had managed to work out that they were at least suspicious of his loyalties from what they'd hinted at while dealing with the Dorocha. Morgause had warded her hovel or wherever it was that she was hiding with a different and more powerful spell, possibly had even removed the charm from Agravaine's sword as well if she'd found it. Still, it mattered not. They knew what the man would be telling her, about Uther's condition, which added the potential threat from Morgause attacking the weakened kingdom now. It also meant they now had to find a way to get information on Morgause or they'd be sitting ducks. They would have to speak to the Druids or Kilgharrah for that but it would have to wait.

But the worst part was that Uther just kept growing worse and worse and it was evident to all that Arthur was NOT handling it well.

Especially not when he saw the villagers that night holding a candlelight vigil for his father, expressing their sorrow and mourning the king when, to Arthur, he wasn't dead yet. And that…THAT was what had led to the conundrum Merlin and Marayna now found themselves in.

Because Arthur had made a decision…

He was going to use magic to save his father's life.

Merlin stood with Morgana in her chambers that night, his hand clutched firmly in her own as they sat at the edge of her bed. Marayna was with Gaius, getting 'information' about any sorcerers that might want to help Arthur while the prince tended to Uther even now, even as he faded. Marayna had been...hesitant to agree to Arthur's decision to use magic, not outright, not strongly, just a tiny hesitation, more like her falling silent at the mention of using magic to heal Uther.

He knew why though, she understood better than most exactly what it was like to use magic to save someone from such a terrible wound. While the wound Arthur had received was not as severe as the one for Uther, being so near the king's heart, the consequences were just as apparent. If they used magic and saved Uther, Uther would NOT be grateful, he would have them murdered. If they used magic and failed…Arthur would forever be turned against magic and they'd still end up murdered one day. If they tried to dissuade him from using it, he would take it as them not supporting him or worse, not wanting to see Uther better. There were so many things that could go wrong just in trying to use the magic let alone the consequences after the fact where the balance of life and death might be unbalanced…though they were hoping that the death of the knife-thrower might make up for that. They weren't sure how that worked, how long ago a life could be taken for it to count.

"Arthur wishes to use magic?" Morgana breathed as Merlin told her what Arthur had decided. Even though Uther was her father too…he had, essentially, been Arthur's longer and Arthur was the heir and Prince Regent, it was his decision what to do.

"He's desperate," Merlin shook his head, worried, "He knows it's his only hope of healing Uther."

Morgana looked down and closed her eyes, "You and Rayna are planning to do it, aren't you?"

"I'd be lying if I said 'no,'" he admitted, "And I will never lie to you Gana."

"How are you even going to do it?" she shook her head, "The last time he found out about Rayna's magic…" she swallowed hard, "You can't risk exposing yourself like that too. It's too dangerous. Especially with Uther the way he is and with what Morgause did with the Dorocha."

"I know," he smiled at her concern, "Do you remember when Aya was to be executed when Uther found out? That potion Gaius was making?"

"The aging potion?"

"Yes. He finished it."

"But he only made enough for one person. He won't have time to make a second."

"I'M going to be taking it," Merlin told her, squeezing her hands, "Out of the two of us, my healing magic is stronger than Aya's…"

"But out of the THREE of us, mine is stronger than yours," Morgana countered, "_I _should be the one to heal Uther. He…he's my father."

"But if something happened Gana," he spoke softly, not wanting to think it possible but needing to, "I…I can't put that on you. If he didn't recover, the guilt…" he swallowed hard, "That isn't something I want you to feel and…Arthur may wish to have you by his side. Given how vocal you've been about magic we can't even say that you don't think it should be used."

Morgana looked down at that, it was true. She had been so vocal about magic in the past, her own actions proving her feelings on it, that not everyone was evil, that it could be for good would mean she'd be one of the first people to agree with Arthur to use magic. And now that he knew she was his sister, he WOULD want her there to witness…whatever happened. Merlin was right as well, if anything ever happened to Uther and it failed because of HER…she'd feel just wretched afterwards.

"What about you though?" she looked up at him, "If it fails…"

"Then it fails," he sighed, "I am…preparing for it. I know I'm not the best healer, I…understand it may not work. I can live with that, that I tried and it just wasn't enough. And of the three of us, I'm the only one who would be able to sneak away. Arthur may want his wife and sister beside him, he won't think of asking me along."

"He would," Morgana insisted, "You've been as good a brother to him since you met, it's just official now."

He smiled at that thought, it had been a…long road, his friendship with Arthur and he actually felt like he was closer to the man since he'd married Marayna than before. He understood why, Arthur had been building a relationship with Marayna much like he was building one with Morgana, they were focusing on their loves more than friendships that had begun to form. But now that their relationships were fairly secure…they had been spending a bit of time together, what with Marayna's new duties as princess, he was getting to know the prince better as a person and they were bonding. Soon they'd have even more to bond over when he married Morgana, they'd be double-brothers-in-law in a sense.

"He'd miss me less then," he amended, "If I can get the potion to work, I'll be 80 years old and he won't recognize me, I'll have you and Aya to help distract him if I need time to change back."

Morgana was silent a long while, "Uther won't thank you for healing him with magic," she murmured, "You must know that. If he wakes and sees you've healed him, no matter what Arthur says he will have you hanged."

"If it works…if he starts shouting for the guards, I'll just…freeze him like I do Arthur when he irritates me," he joked slightly, though he was quite serious, at times when Arthur was being unbearable he'd find himself suddenly frozen and his voice taken away till he calmed down, "And I'll escape with the transport spell. Uther will never change his attitude towards magic, I know that. But if Arthur allows it to be used to heal his father, if it works…HIS attitude will be changed forever. He will see that magic can be a force for good."

"And just in time too," Morgana smiled softly, "Rayna will need him to accept magic as being good before she can tell him about herself and well," she gave him a look.

He'd told her about the baby, of course he had, she was his betrothed, there were no secrets between them now. Gwen…didn't know just yet, but Merlin and Gaius knew. They were going to tell Gwen after the wedding to Lancelot, but when the man didn't return…Marayna hadn't wanted to bring it up for she knew Gwen had likely imagined children with the man and she didn't want to upset her just yet. But SHE knew and she knew how hard it was for the girl to keep that from Arthur, but it was not just her life on the line if he learned of her magic this time…it was the baby's. They HAD to be sure that he'd take it well, or better than last time, before they said anything.

This might be just what they needed, if it worked…none of them would have to hide anymore.

Morgana looked at him gently, raising a hand to touch his face, "I'm proud of you Merlin," she whispered, "It takes…courage to do what you are planning."

"I'm doing it for our people," he reached up to touch her hand on his face, holding it there, "For all those with magic that have lived in fear. I do this…we are free."

Morgana blinked, feeling tears in her eyes, "Our people," she whispered, feeling her heart flutter to hear him already considering their union in that way, that she would still be his partner and equal in the magical community as he was technically her equal even now. Despite being a 'minor' Lord on paper, he was the sister to the princess, which was as good as being a prince in the eyes of the people, "I wish to see them free too."

Merlin smiled at that, the 'our people' part had slipped through before he even realized he'd said it, but he was glad he had. He and Marayna had been talking about that slightly when they'd learned she was pregnant, that she was carrying the heir of Camelot…her place would be more permanently fixed to Camelot because of it, right now there was every possibility she'd be Queen within days…it left a space open among the magical community, not exactly an official capacity, Marayna would always be the High Priestess, the 'Queen' of the magical realm, but he was a King to them and Morgana would be his wife, they were BOTH magical beings where Arthur wasn't.

They had agreed that, when the time came, they would both have ties to each world, but hers would be stronger to Camelot while his should remain closer to the magical realm, the balance between them equal as ever.

And he was just so…pleased that he got to share that with Morgana as well.

~8~

Marayna stepped into her chambers to see Arthur pacing before the fire, "Well?" he turned to her, impatient to learn what Gaius might know about how to heal his father, "What did Gaius say? Did he have any information?"

"First off, calm down before YOU have a stroke," she pointed at the bed, giving him a look that she was not going to say another word till he was sitting, so he immediately went to the bed and sat, looking at her imploringly, "Second…" she sighed, "He doesn't know much Arthur. There…aren't many magic-users that would be eager to risk the wrath of Camelot to heal its king."

"What!?" he demanded, "Why wouldn't they want to help!?"

Marayna blinked, "Uther killed their families?" she supplied, "Uther would kill them? YOU would kill them if they fail? Uther would kill them if they succeed? It's nearly a death trap for them to even enter Camelot and you want someone who suffered at his hands to be willing to put all that aside to help him now?" she shook her head, "Arthur did you not learn from the Dragonlord incident that foresight is NOT your father's strong suit?"

Arthur winced at that, recalling how his father had foolishly kept a Dragon under the castle…and then proceeded to slaughter every single Dragonlord, men who could control them, that lived. His father had been arrogant to think the chains of man could hold a Dragon forever and a little more than 20 years after that event it had broken free. And then, because of his father's actions, there was not a single Dragonlord to help them…and the only one who escaped had died before reaching Camelot.

"There is…truly no hope, is there?" he whispered brokenly, seeing that his father's own actions had been his own death sentence here as well.

Marayna sighed, running a hand through her hair, "There may be ONE sorcerer who can help," she admitted and Arthur's head snapped up, "An old man who lives in the Forest of Glaestig. Uncle thinks he might be willing to listen to you."

"Will he lead me to him?"

"He doesn't know where in the forest he can be found," she shook her head, "Um…Merlin offered to go with you to look."

Actually, Merlin had practically ORDERED her to STAY in the castle and not join them on the journey. Not just because she was pregnant and he was fretting about her riding a horse now…or that he didn't want her to leave the castle for fear of someone attacking her and her losing the baby…or that he refused to let HER try to heal Uther because of the baby…or because he wasn't going to let her use the aging potion because he wasn't sure how it would affect the baby and…

Ok, his entire reasoning had been solely based on the fact that she was pregnant, which irritated her beyond belief. But then he'd managed to recover enough (from the slap she'd given the back of his head for it) to say that Agravaine was likely keeping Morgause VERY informed and Morgana would have to stay there to keep watch on him, and he'd feel better if SHE stayed as well…which also brought up the fact she was the Crown Princess now and that she'd have to cover for Arthur while he went on this quest and keep the people calm.

…which was quite the daunting task she was NOT looking forward to. It was like every day, every hour was one step closer to her becoming Queen and she was sincerely hoping this worked out and Uther recovered…that was NOT something she wanted to see happen just yet.

Arthur fell silent, thinking about that, "If you were me," he began, "And it was your mother, would you use magic to save her life?"

Marayna smiled sadly at that, already knowing her answer, already having lived it, "I would do anything to save her."

Arthur nodded at that, "Tell Merlin to have the horses prepared and supplies gathered. We'll ride at first light."

Marayna took a breath and nodded, going to do just that.

~8~

Neither Marayna nor Morgana had been able to sleep that night, nor focus much the next morning. They'd forced themselves to go to answer questions about Arthur, that he was in his chambers and taking a private moment to mourn when asked by others…though Agravaine hadn't asked at all. They knew why though, Morgana had seen it, seen Agravaine dashing out into the woods, likely to go see Morgause as they knew that Arthur had told his uncle about what he was planning to do. It worried them that they couldn't see what she might be planning in retaliation for the King. But they were even more worried about Arthur and Merlin. They'd gone out at first light, like decided, but Morgana was too nervous to be able to scry.

So much rested on this, SO much, not just for them but for Camelot and the magical realm, and she couldn't focus enough to see how his confrontation (as an old man) might go.

So when Merlin burst into Morgana's rooms just after he'd arrived back with Arthur, the man going to see his father, they had both rushed to hug him tightly.

"Merlin," Morgana hugged him after Marayna let him go, "I was worried. I thought something had happened."

"Well, apart from Arthur thinking there's something very wrong with my bladder, everything went to plan," he chuckled.

Marayna shook her head, a smirk on her face, "You completely forgot you'd need an excuse not to go with Arthur to meet yourself and used 'peeing in the woods' as an excuse, didn't you?"

He rolled his eyes at that, even if it had been the truth. He HAD forgotten that Arthur would want him to go with him to see the old sorcerer and used the excuse of not wanting to overwhelm the man as a reason not to go into a small hut that he'd found to serve as 'Dragoon's' (he'd also blanked on the fact that Arthur would likely ask his name and just sort of lengthened 'dragon' there). But then he'd headed for the woods to use the potion a bit too early and Arthur had seen him walking off, so he'd used the first thing that came to his mind as to why anyone would go wandering into the woods alone in broad daylight…he had to relieve himself.

It had worked, Arthur had gone into the hut and he'd taken the potion, become an old man, and met him there. Arthur had been the most humble, pleading, and genuine man he'd ever met in those moments, hadn't even looked at him with distrust as he'd never met him before and he was an old feeble man that posed little threat to him. But he'd played the part of being wary of his intentions, moved by his love for his father, and then asked for a single thing in payment…

That magic-users be accepted back into Camelot without fear of persecution.

…and then when Arthur wanted to leave right away after having sworn to see that happen, he'd realized that if Arthur went out there he'd realize 'Merlin' was gone. So he'd used an excuse of needing to gather herbs and that he'd come to Camelot at night. He'd slipped out, taken the antidote potion and become Merlin again…STILL standing in the woods. Arthur had found him again and he'd been forced to say he had only JUST finished relieving himself which brought up concerns for his bladder.

"Then everything is set?" Morgana cut in, more concerned with the plan than Merlin's excuses.

Merlin nodded, "If I can heal Uther, Arthur has given me his word that when he is King, magic will no longer be outlawed. This could change everything."

"For better or worse," Marayna remarked, her hand coming to rest on her stomach, "If anything goes wrong Merlin…" she shook her head.

He moved over to her, taking her hands in his, "Nothing will," he promised, "We live with the risk of being exposed every day. If I don't take this opportunity…" he shook his head, "I cannot bear the thought of you or Morgana, or me or any other magic user having to spend the rest of their lives having to hide who they really are."

She nodded, "Do you know which spell you're going to use?" she asked, "We have to make sure it sounds like you know what you're doing," she nudged him playfully.

"About that…" he began.

"I can help you there," Morgana called, smiling as she moved over to her cupboard where her dresses were, she pushed them aside to reveal a small cutting in the back, like a small little alcove cut into the rock and stone. It was a little hiding spot, Arthur never ever checked her dresses during searches for magical items, "Here," she turned, "Gaius gave me this to read through," she handed him the leather bound book, "Gwillem of Cambria…completely mad, but one of the best healers there ever was."

He grinned, leaning in to kiss her quickly, "Thank you Gana," before he got to work trying to find a spell to use.

"I've got some more just in case," Morgana pulled out two more, handing one to Marayna and keeping one for herself so they could help find a spell faster.

Marayna glanced outside the window, knowing that their time was limited, before they knew it nightfall would come. She took a breath and got to work, hoping that Gwen would be alright tending to Uther a little while longer. When they'd told her the plan, she'd asked to help, still wanting to help show magic wasn't all evil and the only way she could think to help was the 'mortal' way of tending Uther while they focused on their task. It meant the world to them that she was still willing to help, that she didn't blame them for the Dorocha and Lancelot.

Gwen was amazing like that, she placed the blame where it was due, not on magic, but on Morgause for tearing the veil and the Cailleach for demanding the price she had.

~8~

"Remember," Morgana stood before Merlin in her chambers just as night fell, her hands on Merlin's chest, Marayna beside her, "Only four drops," she reminded him of a small root he'd have to squeeze some liquid out of, "More than that can be dangerous."

"Let's hope I can remember the spell," Merlin murmured.

"You've gone over it all day," Marayna stepped up, "You CAN do this Merlin, just…trust yourself, and your magic, and…everything'll be fine."

"Good luck," Morgana leaned in and gave him a quick kiss, knowing that Arthur would start either searching for him soon or go to meet 'Dragoon' and he'd have to get out of there and in position before either of that happened.

"Thanks," he smiled at them and rushed out the door, leaving the two women alone.

"Do you think it'll work?" Morgana asked, wringing her hands, too nervous and jittery to even consider scrying and watching it happen, contrary to Merlin's belief, Arthur thought it best for her not to witness the healing, he was still suspicious of magic and, if anything happened, he didn't want her to see it or be exposed and in danger of a sorcerer trying to kill her like the Witchfinder had.

"I hope so," Marayna put her hands around her stomach, "For all our sakes."

All they could do was move to sit on the chest at the edge of Morgana's bed and hold hands tightly, staring at the door and waiting, praying and hoping that Merlin would manage to heal the king and that, come that morning, Uther would be up and about and back to being a tyrant…

~8~

The cloth being pulled over Uther's pale and lifeless face seemed…oddly surreal in the worst way.

Marayna stood beside Arthur, his hand gripped tightly in hers as Morgana and Merlin stood in the back, staring at Gaius as the man solemnly and reverently covered Uther's body.

"I'm sorry, Arthur," Gaius breathed, "The King is dead."

The king was dead. The spell had failed. THEY had failed…

And it shouldn't have.

Arthur just shook his head, staring at his father's prone form with tears in his eyes before he turned and strode out of the room, letting go of Marayna's hand so quickly that she knew it was a sign he needed to be alone for a short while.

"Merlin," Marayna looked over at him, the boy staring at the king with tears in his eyes, pale, looking so overwhelmed that it broke her heart, "What happened?"

"The spell should have worked," Morgana agreed, Gaius remaining silent, as he stood there with something clutched in his hands, "You knew the spell, you were reciting it flawlessly, and you're powerful enough to cast it without incident and…"

"It WAS working," Merlin told them, "I'm sure of it. I did everything right. I don't know what happened. The wound closed and he opened his eyes, he looked at Arthur and said his name and then he just…" he swallowed hard, "He looked in such pain and he was struggling. I tried to help him and…" he shook his head, "He just…died…right in front of me, in front of Arthur…I don't know why it happened."

"I think I do," Gaius spoke up, holding out his hand to reveal the thing clasped in it was a small silver charm, "I found it round Uther's neck. It's been enchanted and such an enchantment would reverse the effects of your healing spell. Uther didn't stand a chance."

"Morgause," Morgana realized, all of them aware it would only be a matter of time before Agravaine reported this to her as well.

"I believe so," Gaius nodded solemnly.

Marayna ran a hand through her hair and took a breath, "I should go find Arthur," she murmured, heading for the door and pausing by her brother. She reached out and put a hand on his arm, squeezing it, "This was NOT your fault Merlin," she told him, knowing he was blaming himself. He nodded, though she knew he didn't believe her. She sighed and headed out of the room as Morgana turned and pulled Merlin into her arms, hugging him tightly.

~8~

Marayna entered her chambers just as dawn was starting to peek through the sky, seeing Arthur sitting at his chair before the empty fireplace and walked over, kneeling down before him and placing a hand over his, "Arthur," she whispered, "I'm so sorry," she squeezed his hand, "I wish I could do something…"

Arthur shook his head, just…staring at the fireplace so intently Marayna was hoping he wasn't imagining Dragoon burning within it, "This is all my fault."

"Not it's not," she shook her head, "You were trying to save your father and…"

"My father spent twenty years fighting magic," he cut in, "To think I knew better," he scoffed bitterly, "I was so arrogant. That arrogance has cost my father his life."

"Maybe it was just his time?" she tried to reason with him, not wanting him to hate 'Dragoon' especially when it was Morgause that was responsible…not that she could tell him that, he'd never believe her, he'd think she was covering up or something, "Maybe he was just too close to death that…"

"We'll never know," he murmured, "All I know for sure is that I've lost both my parents to magic. It is pure evil. I'll never lose sight of that again."

Marayna stared at him a long while, tears in her eyes till Arthur looked at her, offering her a pained smile as he reached out to touch her cheek, "Don't cry for me, Mara," he whispered and she realized he thought her tears were for Uther's death, "I…will endure," he kissed her forehead, "With you by my side…I will face what comes and I will see this kingdom safe from all who threaten it with their evil."

Marayna let out a breath at that, feeling her heart just…break entirely. There would be no coming back from this, would there? At the very worst they had thought that the spell would just fail, that nothing would happen and that Uther would struggle on a day or so and die naturally…they had NEVER anticipated a HEALING spell killing someone…

And now that Uther, Arthur's father, had been killed by magic (in his mind)…how would they ever convince him magic wasn't evil now?

She closed her eyes as there was a knock on the door and she knew…it had begun, the funeral for the king, word spreading, and one very important ceremony to take place immediately after.

~8~

It had been a devastating affair, watching Arthur mourn his father, the man placed in the Main Hall for the villagers and peasants to pay their last respects to their king before the doors were sealed, with Arthur still inside. He needed this moment alone with his father. He'd offered Morgana the chance to stand there with him, but…she'd mourned one father already, gone through this process, Gorlois would always be her father in her heart though Uther was her father by blood and this…this was something Arthur needed. She'd only known Uther as her father about a year, Arthur his whole life. She would mourn Uther as her king as that was all her heart could handle at the moment.

Arthur had nodded, requested Marayna stay outside the chamber and she'd agreed…and so she, Merlin, Morgana, and Gwen had remained in the hall, Gwen clutching Morgana's hand with tears in her eyes. She'd been tending to Uther while they worked on the spell, had stepped out of the room only once, when Agravaine suggested she start a fire for the king, leaving him along with the man for only a minute…but it was enough for him to plant the necklace on the king. She felt guilty and, despite her own mourning period for her husband still going on, she felt she HAD to be there for her friends.

And when he'd stepped out the next morning as the sun was rising to see them all still there…they'd never seen him look more touched.

But their brief and private moments came to an end as the king had since been buried in the catacombs of his ancestors and the Hall of Ceremonies set up with as many peasants, villagers, and courtiers that could fit within the room, all of them ready for the momentous event about to take place.

Geoffrey stood before them all before two thrones in the front of the room, the doors opening as Arthur and Marayna, both dressed in red courtly attire, Arthur in his armor, entered. Marayna's arm was linked through his as they walked towards the throne though anyone could see she was clutching him tightly and looked far too pale while Arthur remained regal and straight-backed as they approached.

The knights were there, right in the front, on either side of the aisle. Merlin and Morgana were on the right side, Gwen and Gaius on the left, all occupants watching with baited breath as the two stopped before Geoffrey and knelt.

"Will you solemnly promise and swear to govern the Peoples of Camelot according to their respective laws and customs?" Geoffrey asked them, a small podium on either side of him with a crown each on it, the King and Queen's crown.

"I solemnly swear so to do," both Arthur and Marayna spoke, Marayna trying to keep her voice from shaking though not even Arthur's hand holding hers could help her manage it.

"Will you to your power cause Law and Justice, in Mercy, to be executed in all your judgments?"

"I will."

"Then by the sacred laws vested in me, I pronounce you Arthur, King of Camelot," he turned and placed the King's crown upon his head, before turning to the Queen's crown and doing the same for Marayna, "And his Queen, Marayna!"

Arthur stood, helping Marayna up as they turned to stand before their people as cheers and shouts and claps and cries of "Long live the King! Long live the Queen!" broke out, becoming a chant.

Arthur squeezed her hand tightly as they moved back to the thrones, carefully sitting down upon them as the cries became louder, the chant stronger.

"Long live the King! Long live the Queen!"

Marayna closed her eyes as it repeated over and over, a terrible pit in her stomach as it all hit her and she couldn't help but think…

None of them would be ready for what was coming.

A/N: Oh boy, Uther's dead, magic killed him, and Marayna's Queen now... O.O Big things coming ;)

Some notes on reviews...

Oh illness was definitely bad. I've read that there were people who got the Black Death and would literally work on sewing up their own funeral shrouds...and before they even finished they'd be dead :( And that apparently Abracadabra was meant to be a little protective thing to ward off illness :) Agravaine strikes me as the sort to stay away from the ill because they're 'disgusting' and then force every single person to be around him when he's ill...jerk lol :)

I'm glad the chapter was able to help you relax :) Good thing it wasn't this chapter }:)

Anakin will be posted on August 3rd so far :) I've got a list of upcoming stories for 2014 and the dates I'll be posting them on my tumblr's 'upcoming stories' page if you're interested ;)

That's a great video, I loved it :)

I can say this chapter will really affect Arthur's personality about magic :( but I can also say a few people will be discovering secrets this story accidently, one might be Arthur :) And we'll definitely get Arthur's POV about quite a few things to come ;)


	5. Stressful Situations

Stressful Situations

Marayna was…not expecting this to happen, not so soon, wasn't there meant to be a time of transition? Wasn't there supposed to be…she wasn't sure, she wasn't sure what she thought was meant to happen after Uther died, but whatever it was…it never happened or if it did, she hadn't noticed in the two weeks since he'd passed.

She supposed it was her own fault for not pressing the matter more with Arthur, for not insisting he allow her to help him and sit with him and learn things as she went. When Uther had fallen more ill, when Arthur had been named Prince Regent and had had her Crowned Princess…he had taken on more of the burden than she had. HE had been the one seeing to Uther's duties on his own, but in an unofficial capacity. He made decisions that he felt Uther might make or that he'd be proud of, he sat in on meetings but deferred mostly to the advisors. He saw to the people but always with his uncle or someone else to be there with him. He had told her when he was ill that he had wanted to avoid putting more pressure on her. He wanted her to feel secure in her role as princess before he started to ask her to act as a Queen or put any expectations on her in that manner.

He had dealt with almost everything except for days when he was absent and she was the regent in his place, but even then she had Gaius and Morgana helping her. She should have pushed Arthur more to allow her to be more active, she should have insisted she was set as princess (even though she was still struggling with all the courtly traditions) and that she could handle being beside him. She should have, but she hadn't.

She wasn't sure why, she really wasn't, whether it was a subconscious desire to not think that Uther would die and she'd be named Queen (she knew Arthur had done the same, he operated as though Uther would get better, made no permanent decisions in his own opinion) or if she just wasn't ready. Whatever the reason she was regretting it now. Arthur, he had had his entire life to prepare for king, he'd spent his entire life knowing that he would one day be king, that he'd take up the crown when his father died. He'd been with the council and acting as Regent that it wouldn't really require a transition at all except for the fact that he would able to make decisions HE wanted and that HE felt were right instead of the ones he thought his father would be pleased with.

SHE, on the other hand…hadn't ever even thought she'd fall in love, let alone get married, let alone be a princess and then a Queen.

She had…no idea what she was doing.

And it was starting to get to her.

And so, when she woke that morning, Marayna tried to remain in bed as long as she could. She was dreading that day, she really was. Because she was going to have to give a speech, a speech she'd only just learned about last night as she and Arthur were settling into bed. Apparently, a fortnight after a king passed, if there was a Queen, whether it was his Queen or the Queen Mother or the next Queen, they were expected to give a speech to the people to reassure them of what was coming for the kingdom. The King and Queen, she was learning, were a symbol of…parents, to the people. The king was the father, stern, strong, powerful, who would fight and die for his people. The Queen was nurturing, caring, compassionate, who would tend to the people and reassure them at their worst.

And no one had thought to tell her about that blasted speech till only hours ago. As a result, she'd had little sleep that night, if any really, as she tried to think of what she could possibly say. She doubted Arthur even realized she hadn't known she was going to give one, she wouldn't have even known until he'd told her, as they were drifting off, that he wished her luck with her speech tomorrow, and when she'd merely uttered 'speech?' he'd nodded into her shoulder and murmured about the speech to the people to comfort them at the death of the king and the transition to the new king, more reassurance than anything, but then he'd fallen asleep before she could ask him more about it…he'd been quite put upon lately in terms of seeing to his duties. There were still quite a few things he had to take care of and see finished before his reign could truly begin.

She looked to the side to see Arthur lying on his side, his arm one arm wrapped around her waist and sighed, gently moving it up to get out of the bed. She walked to the window and looked out at the sun as it slowly started to rise over Camelot, hours. She had hours left to get the speech ready…on top of many more tasks and duties she hadn't had a clue about till only recently. She swallowed hard and looked at Arthur, sighing. She had better get the breakfast now, the cooks would just be starting to make it but at least she would be able to get it back to the room earlier than normal…she would need as much time as she could today.

~8~

Marayna stared down at the list in front of her, having been provided to her only moments ago and already feeling the headache starting to form. It was typical for, at the beginning of the month, the head cook and the woman in charge of the laundry and the head seamstress to meet with the queen to review the supplies that would be needed and how the storerooms were doing and plan out the meals for the celebrations and…well, she hadn't realized so much needed to be done. Apparently Morgana had been handling all of this while SHE had been trying to learn how to walk without tripping with a book on her head. But now that there was a Queen, the excuse of 'a princess of Camelot' handling that task was no longer accepted by any of the three women stood before her, all three of them arguing over their needed supplies.

"I thought we settled the linens last week?" Marayna shook her head, cutting into their squabbling.

While it was customary to meet with the three women near the start of the month all together, she'd found that other things required her to meet with them all individually at different points. The cook had to be met with every day to organize the meals for the next day, the launderer had to be met with every week to discuss the rooms that had to be seen to and the linens that were torn or worn or had 'unsightly' stains on them, and the seamstress had to be met with twice a month to talk about ceremonial garb that was needed or the fabrics that were being shipped in and it was just…a right old mess.

"We did Majesty," the seamstress nodded.

"Rayna, please," she cut in again, "Or Marayna, just…no titles."

"But the lines were for the bedchambers," the seamstress told her, she was the one who created the bed sheets while the launderer cleaned them, apparently they needed new fabric, "We're now speaking of the fabrics needed for the knights and their training."

"They need special shirts for training?" she blinked at them, that sounded…ridiculous.

"Aye," the woman nodded, "And with the way they go about practices, they end up soiled or torn. I'll need more apprentices if the King continues to gather more knights from the…other houses."

The 'other houses', Marayna knew was code among practically everyone for the non-noble knights. And a code she was rather irritated with, there was no shame in coming from no nobility and proving your worth as a knight.

"My Lady Seamstress," Marayna began, trying to be polite, "I would have you remember that many of the knights from among the 'other houses,'" she gave them a pointed look, "Are among the finest in Arthur's command."

"That they may be," the launderer spoke up, "But they're the least careful about their clothes! I've had double the amount of cleaning, the supplies are running out faster."

"They don't treat their outfits like a knight ought to," the seamstress agreed, "The tears alone get to be so many over time that I can't hide them in the seams and I have to make an entirely new shirt!"

"Why would you need to make a new shirt for_ training_?" Marayna shook her head that was just ludicrous!

"Well they can't go around with holes in their shirts," the woman remarked and Marayna's jaw tensed at how she was being talked down to, even if she was Queen (and she hated pulling that title on anyone) and wanted them to treat her like a servant, respect was due where it was earned and she knew she'd done more than enough to earn it from all those in the castle, "My Lady, the knights of Camelot have always had an image to uphold."

"And you think the commoner knights, what? Stain that image?" she scoffed.

"Worse than they stain their clothes," the launderer remarked.

Marayna's eyes narrowed into slits at that as the cook stepped forward, "Now stop it you two," the woman huffed, "We are here to talk about our supplies and not the knights."

"No," Marayna held up a hand, standing from the small table she'd sat down at, Gaius had told her (ordered her) to sit as much as she could when she could, not wanting her to overexert herself or tire herself out more now that she was pregnant. She felt just fine at the moment, but she knew to listen to her uncle and…she wasn't going to take any large risks with this baby in her, "I believe we are here to talk about the running of the castle," she commented, looking between the three women, "My Lady Cook," she addressed the woman, "From now on I shall prepare a schedule of meals for the week instead of daily. It should help you gather your needed items and ingredients in bulk which, I do believe many farmers and suppliers lessen the price for?" the woman nodded, "We shall do that. The Feasts will still be discussed at their appropriate times."

"As you wish Rayna," the cook nodded, giving a small curtsy and smirking at how the launder and seamstress threw a narrow look at her for addressing the Queen so informally.

But that was just it, it was the four of them there in the small room, the Queen had made it expressly known, nearly ordered them, to call her Rayna in that sense and…she had been head cook for years now. She had catered to Marayna and Merlin when they were servants and she had seen the nobility and rank not change either person the way she had seen it change others. To her…they were still Merlin and Marayna, the tall, gangly things that needed to be fed more.

"Thank you," Marayna smiled at her a moment, knowing that having a week's worth of food and meals planned out would help the cook plan her time more efficiently as well…and shave a little bit of work off of HER day every day to do that, "Now," she turned back to the seamstress, "My Lady Seamstress, from now on, the shirts for the knights, those for training and not for ceremony or battle, are to be made of the cheapest material at your disposal…"

"My Lady!" the woman looked scandalized at that.

But Marayna held up a hand again, "They are to be mended up until the point where they are beyond repair and given back to the knights to wear specifically for training."

"But…"

"The knights don't care," she cut in, giving the woman a look as to NOT interrupt her again, "If their clothes get torn during training, it means they were not fast enough or careful enough to block their blows and they deserve to wear the mendings and patches as shame," it was ridiculous, but if that was what it took to get the woman to stop making new shirts every other week it would save fabric and time and cost, not that the knights really cared, "The LAST thing on any of their minds when they're facing Arthur is what they're wearing or how they look. They all end up dirty, sweaty, stinking messes by the end of it regardless. Their shirts, from now on, shall be reserved for training only and MEANT to be soiled, in which case the lesser fine fabrics will do just nicely. Understood?"

The seamstress seemed less pleased with that but gave a curt nod, "Yes My Lady."

Marayna nearly rolled her eyes at that before she turned to the launderer, "My Lady Laundress, you clean all the sheets in the castle yes?"

"Yes My Lady," the woman replied, a small frown on her face at what that was meant to get at.

"Every single sheet? In every room? Throughout the castle?"

"Yes," she nodded.

"Every week?"

"Yes!" the woman nearly snapped, only just managing to hold back due to who she was speaking to.

"Stop," Marayna told her, "Half the rooms in the castle are unoccupied and only reserved for guests. Strip all the cloth from those rooms, wash them, and store them away to be used and brought out ONLY when those rooms are needed. It is quite unnecessary to clean the sheets that no one has used in rooms that have gathered so much dust from disuse that the only thing clean about them is the sheets. Reserve those cloths for when the rooms are needed. That will save you supplies, water and time."

"I…suppose that could be done," the woman nodded, in thought, it honestly hadn't occurred to her not to wash the rooms that weren't being used. Uther had always wanted every room ready but…if no one used them or saw them, why did they have to be?

"You suppose?" Marayna raised an eyebrow at that, seeing the cook fight a smirk out of the corner of her eye.

"It SHALL be done, Queen Marayna," the woman curtsied, wincing at her slip up of unintentionally hesitating to do what the Queen had ordered.

"Right then," she nodded, "The supplies should equal themselves out for now with the less work needed for it. If you run out of supplies before the next month, see me, if not we will discuss the supplies needed based on the new configuration later. Agreed?"

"Yes My Lady," all three curtsied at that.

"And Ladies," Marayna called as they stood, "I want to remind you that_ Gwen's husband_ was one of the Knights of the Other Houses," she looked at the seamstress and launderer more for that one, "And he was so skilled, dedicated, and loyal that Arthur, your King saw fit to look past the ancient laws and bestow upon him the HONOR of being a knight. Keep in mind that he _died _giving his life for this kingdom and saving YOUR lives as well the next time you call him or the others a 'stain' upon Camelot."

The seamstress and launderer nodded, turning to quickly run from the room, nearly frightened of her and what she'd said, knowing that it was well within her power to throw them in prison for slandering a knight. It was a double edged sword, her having been a servant. Sometimes they spoke around her as though she were still a servant, other times they spoke around her as the Queen but far too bluntly as they knew she'd never really throw them in prison for what they said.

Marayna waited till they'd gone before she rubbed her head.

"You did well," the cook smiled at her.

She looked over, "Truly?" she swallowed hard.

That was…the first time she'd taken charge of the running of the castle. It had been putting enormous stress on her the last two weeks to try and deal with all three women separately and see to all the tasks that needed to be done for each of them and the thought of encountering all three at once…it made her stomach turn and her head pound. All three women had been in Camelot LONG before she showed up and she doubted they would have been happy with any changes she might want to make but…hopefully the ease up in their tasks from lack of extra burdens would help them.

"Very well," the woman nodded, reaching out to put a hand on Marayna's, "When you prepare the list, bring it to me yourself if possible, I'll prepare a small desert just for you and the King to take back with you."

She smiled, "With berries?"

The woman laughed, Marayna had developed an odd obsession with eating berries lately. She could guess what it meant, many a noblewoman would ask for specific items to eat for months at a time, but she wouldn't say a word about the Queen…no, Marayna's…odd cravings to have small pieces of meat wrapped around berries in bite-sized morsels. Not a word at all would come from her.

"But of course," she cheered, making Marayna smiled before she stepped out of the room, leaving the Queen alone.

Marayna took a deep breath, running a hand through her hair and feeling…rather exhausted. But a glance out the window told her two things…it was still quite early in the morning…and she was already late for her next task. And so she quickly gathered up the lists and rushed out of the room.

~8~

Marayna was fairly certain that Agravaine was trying to make her feel even more inept, dimwitted, and ill-fit for the role of Queen than she already did. She wouldn't put it past him for THAT to be his ultimate goal, to make her feel inadequate. Pity he didn't realize she already felt that way so any attempts on his part were more just redundant.

She was sitting in the small library, Geoffrey glancing over at her in concern as Agravaine paced before her, lecturing her on the different alliances Camelot had with other kingdoms, the tense treaties they had with some, and the war they seemed on the brink of when it came to others. Agravaine had wanted to have the 'tutoring' sessions in his private quarters but she had put that down before it even could be suggested by flat out stating they would be having the sessions where the books on Camelot's history were located…the library. And it also helped that Geoffrey was there as a witness incase Agravaine tried to murder her and make it look like an accident.

But that wasn't the point. The point was that she was meant to be learning about the relations that Camelot had with its neighbors so that, in the likely event the nobles of said kingdom visited Camelot, she wouldn't make a 'complete and utter fool out of herself' and 'stain the shining name of Camelot' by sending them into a war by unintentionally insulting the other king. Those of the castle seemed to like using that term, didn't they? A 'stain' on Camelot? If they only knew the terrible things Uther had done they wouldn't be looking at such miniscule 'stains' such as she and the other commoners-turned-noble.

"And Nemeth," Agravaine continued, "We are, at best, in a tense friendship with them. Had there been an opening for a more solid friendship between the two realms this danger wouldn't exist and they could potentially be one of Camelot's firmest allies and…"

"Morgana is good friends with the princess of Nemeth," Marayna cut in, rather enjoying how Agravaine's lips pursed at that. She made a habit of interrupting him whenever she could. It had the ill effect of making the sessions drag on and extended the time she'd have to endure them for, she'd managed to waste enough of his time that he'd had to add an extra week to when he thought he'd be finished, but it was worth it to irritate the man, "I don't believe it's a TENSE friendship if Uther was willing to allow his ward and daughter, with only a handful of guards, to attend celebrations in the kingdom."

"Yes well the friendship would have been a solid alliance had circumstances been more agreeable," Agravaine waved her off, "Because of the slight against the princess, the tense relations have since resumed…"

"You cannot possibly be speaking about marriage," Marayna interrupted again, looking up at him with a frown, "You are not speaking of MY marriage to Arthur, are you Lord Agravaine?"

"It can be argued," he began (in what she was sure he felt was) diplomatically, "That, had the prince, er, the KING, been unattached, the Princess Mithian would have been a better match, politically speaking," he added that last part quickly when he saw her eyes narrow at that, "A marriage is often used…"

"To forge an alliance or solidify a treaty," Marayna rolled her eyes, "I'm well aware."

"Not quite so if you accepted the prince's offer of marriage," he muttered under his breath.

Marayna's lips pursed at that as well, "I will have you know, Agravaine, that it was UTHER himself that set up the marriage between Arthur and I. Yes, Arthur did ask for my hand, and I said no."

Agravaine scoffed at that, "You cannot expect me to believe that King Uther would have ever allowed his son to marry a _servant_," he sneered out the last word as though he'd forgotten that SHE was said servant.

"I do expect you to believe it," she stood slowly, "Because it happened, you could ask anyone in the castle how that entire thing came about, but my concern Agravaine isn't so much your complete and utter lack of consideration in how you are speaking to your Queen," Agravaine…she had no issue pulling her rank on him, "But your lack of understanding of the workings of Camelot and the events that surround her have made me seriously question your insight into the matters that relate to our neighbors."

"What?" the man nearly started laughing at that.

"If you do not even understand the circumstances surrounding my marriage to YOUR nephew," she gave him a pointed look, "How can I be expected to believe you understand the relations that Camelot has with its neighboring kingdoms?"

"I shall have you know…" he began.

But she cut him off yet again, "Given that you have not set foot in the kingdom since Queen Ygraine passed, I am afraid I cannot trust your word that you are fully aware of the other realms and how Camelot feels for them or them for us. Until such a time as you can prove your competence in describing the details and relationships Camelot has to others, I am afraid I must put an end to these 'lessons.'"

"And what shall you do if you insult another noble with your overwhelming sense of decorum?" he narrowed his eyes at her.

She merely raised an eyebrow at that, "I shall educate myself on the matters of visiting nobles through dedication and research with the books you see around me," she remarked.

"As though someone like you could even read them," he muttered.

Marayna crossed her arms and straightened her back, "My uncle is the court physician, my aunt a courtier, my mother as learned as they were. Do not assume you know a thing about my education Agravaine. I can read and write as well as anyone else and I shall apply myself with dedication when it comes time to learn about the allies and enemies of Camelot. Because I assure you…I already have quite a grasp of who our _enemies_ are," she gave him a pointed look that had him stiffen and pale.

She smirked at that, she rather loved how he kept forgetting exactly who she was and what she might know about him, "Have a good day Lord Agravaine," she turned and strode out of the room, catching sight of Geoffrey smiling widely as she passed him, the man privy to the entire conversation. He gave her a respectful nod of the head, which she returned before stepping out the door and resting back against it as she shut it.

She closed her eyes and let out a long breath, not wanting to admit how much of what Agravaine said had gotten to her. He was right, in a way, he was entirely right to think that, if Arthur were single, he could force a strategic and advantageous alliance with another kingdom, whether for gold or an army or land or even to take over as king when the current one passed. There were so many things he could have done if he weren't married to her. She had nearly jumped at the chance of Uther's words about her marriage meaning Arthur would have an 'alliance' with his own people, with the commoners, and now…now she just kept thinking about everything else.

Was she ruining Camelot's future by being the Queen to Arthur's King? Was she holding Camelot back from alliances because of her marriage? As though she didn't have enough to worry about, now all she could think of was, what if a king visited with his daughter and it was one that was a potential match for Arthur and, because of her, their alliance was weaker? What if the other king was insulted that he'd selected a commoner over a princess? She knew that Vivian and Elena were two such examples of princesses that could have married Arthur, two that would have strengthened bonds between the kingdoms…

And now her head was starting to hurt as she thought of all this, all the things her marriage was taking away from Camelot. It was enough to worry about the present of the kingdom, of the future, but now to add on the little fact she'd blessedly overlooked till now…she also had to consider Camelot's future with other kingdoms as well.

She shook her head, trying to push the throbbing down and turned to head down the hall. She was probably just hungry. She just…needed some food and she'd be ok, she'd feel better with something in her stomach. If she was quick, she might be able to get to the kitchens in time to grab a lunch before the council meeting she was now expected to attend began.

~8~

Her stomach was growling, though (thankfully) it wasn't noticeable to the other members of the council as she sat in the Main Hall. Arthur was inspecting the guard at the moment, and she was to sit in on council meetings now. They had been happening nearly every day since Uther had passed, the ones for her at least. Since being Queen, she actually ended up at her own council meetings. It was like there were two separate rulers, she felt, as she sat there. Arthur handled the military and financial aspects of Camelot, the army and weapons and taxes…though he DID tell her about the taxes (oh she'd railed against the last levy they'd tried to put in place, actually interrupted one of the meetings to give her opinion on it and scared one of the other lords). She handled the harvest now, the crops and the health of the villagers.

It was hard because there was so much and she felt so alone doing this. She was the Queen, she wasn't the ONLY ruler though. It was like they were so used to speaking only to Uther that they felt more comfortable speaking to only one ruler and she really was having a very bad time trying to cope. It was hard to remember all the details of every single thing they brought up to talk to Arthur about first in private, sometimes they demanded an answer right then and there and other times she would suggest things and they'd just stare at her like she was either an idiot or gone mad or a mad idiot. She wasn't used to this, to being in front of the advisors alone, to being tasked with actual decisions that affected the kingdom.

She'd hardly been allowed to see council meetings with Arthur as Regent and now she was facing them completely and fully and on her own.

It was overwhelming and it just made her more and more stressed to hear about all the things that needed decisions and knowing that one wrong one could damage Camelot or hurt a village or kill one or make their harvest not as bountiful and…

She was drowning there.

It wasn't even just the council meetings, or meeting with the seamstress/launderer/cook, or lessons with Agravaine. There was so much going on every single day to try and deal with Uther's passing and this was one of her more relaxed days so far and she already felt like she was either going to scream or start crying from everything being put upon her. She had to handle the running of the castle, the finances, the construction work around the kingdom, the supplies to Gaius, the health of the peasants, helping to maintain alliances and treaties, entertaining visitors, playing hostess, oversee that the education of the noble children was being seen to, ensure that the kingdom's cleaners did their jobs and helped maintain a relatively clean streets, she had new lessons on politics and in languages and in poetry and other literatures she hadn't before, she had to learn how to write official degrees and laws (actual laws!)…and that was just HER duties! God forbid Arthur went to war or battle she would have to take on all of HIS as well.

All of that had started in just the last two weeks and it was getting to her. She hardly slept, she barely had time to eat, like just now. She'd been running towards the kitchens and passed the Main Hall just as the advisors were gathering and preparing to wait for her so she'd had to attend to them first. She had had small lessons with Morgana before all of this. A few lessons in politics to help satisfy her role as Crown Princess and be able to rule while Arthur was off somewhere. Those hadn't been bad, she'd learned from Morgana how to entertain others who visited but all the other lessons were starting to get to her.

"…do you think My Queen?" one of the advisors, she wasn't even sure which one, spoke.

Her head snapped over from where she'd been staring at her lap to blink at him, "I apologize, I did not hear the question."

A few advisors rolled their eyes at her, some looked irritated, one or two smiled kindly though, understanding the meetings could be rather boring.

"I inquired if you believe it would be beneficial to pay for medicinal herbs or to use those funds to help the farmers of one of our outer villages that had struggled with their harvest and selling their items," the advisor repeated.

Marayna frowned, "You're asking me to choose between our people's health and their livelihoods?"

One of the irritated advisors shook his head at her, "If your Majesty could focus on the matter at hand instead of the details of her dress, it would be most helpful."

"I care not for my dress," she informed him, "I was merely in thought about the plight of our people."

"If you care so much, which would you choose then?" the man sneered.

"Neither."

There was a small whispering around the table as the first advisor who had spoken, looked at her, "My Queen, we cannot do _nothing_."

"I didn't say we do nothing," she remarked, "I just said I would not choose between them. Our people depend on us for help, both in their health and their livelihood. We cannot be expected to pick one or the other."

"We cannot support both," the grumbling man cut in, "Or would you see our vaults empty of gold for spending all of it on the people and have none to defend our borders? The King would not approve of a woman spending all his…"

"The KING," she cut in, "Would let me finish speaking first," she snapped, making them fall quiet, "Thank you," she sent a glare at the man for a second before taking a breath, trying to keep from snapping at the others who, so far, hadn't done anything to her, but she knew…she had to make this quick or she wouldn't be able to take it much longer, "What we have are farmers struggling to sell what they've grown yes?" a few advisors nodded, "And in the other breath, we have suppliers from…" she glanced at the more helpful advisor.

"Quite a few neighboring kingdoms," he offered.

"Right," she nodded, "We have various suppliers, not within Camelot's borders, offering us less common herbs for medicines, correct?"

"Yes, Majesty," the man agreed.

She looked around at them all, "So buy only a handful of the herbs and offer them to the farmers to grow instead," she said simply, "They grow the herbs we'd normally need from other kingdoms and WE buy it from them instead. They use their land, they grow a product that they can easily sell and we get both to support the farmers and to obtain medicinal herbs we need."

The men stared at her.

But she could see a few of them smiling widely at her solution.

"Now, if that is all?" she asked, glancing around, she really…REALLY had to get out of there, all the shouting and snapping had made her head pound more and she could hear a ringing in her ears. She felt the room starting to sway a bit and she wanted to get out of there in case she collapsed or something. She did NOT want to appear weak in front of them and she feared that was where it was heading.

"It is, my Queen," the first man beamed at her, "And I believe I speak for all of us when I say your suggestion shall be implemented posthaste."

She swallowed hard as she stood and nodded, using the table for balance, making it seem like she was giving them a moment to nod back, before she turned and walked as steadily as she could out of the room and into the hall, quickly falling against the wall across from her and taking a deep breath, the ringing was getting worse and she could feel herself suddenly going cold, her skin prickling…

"Aya?" she heard someone call and looked up to see Merlin had been waiting for her outside the meeting, likely to walk with her to the next event of the day, she'd promised to come see Arthur as he ran through a few drills with the knights but that didn't look like it was going to happen now that she'd caught his concerned expression.

She tried to open her mouth and say that she was fine but she'd stumbled and nearly fallen to her knees had he not jumped forward and caught her.

He didn't even bother to ask what was wrong, just said, "We're going to Gaius," and put an arm around her waist to lead her off.

~8~

"You need to EAT my dear," Gaius chastised her as she sat in the physician's quarters, Gaius across from her as she and Merlin sat at the work bench, her (for once) on the actual bench instead of on top of it as she ate a small meal Merlin had gone to the kitchens to collect for her, "It has never been more important, especially in your condition."

She closed her eyes, "I know uncle," she whispered, "I tried to get to the kitchens before the meeting but everything kept running late and I had to see to my duties and…"

"To hell with your duties," Merlin cut in, "You nearly fainted Marayna."

She winced at his use of her full name, "I just…I'm Queen," she looked at them, "I'm…actually the Queen. As much as Arthur could shirk his duties as Prince…it's not the same as when he's King and if he can't, I can't and…there's just…a lot to do."

The two men looked at each other and then her, they could see the bags under her eyes, how pale she was, how she was more pushing her food around, though she'd eaten half of it.

"Rayna," Gaius reached out to touch her hand, making her look at him, "There is never so much to do that your health is compromised," he told her, "These past two weeks have been…hectic, even I can admit that. But it will ease up now, it has been a fortnight and everyone has worked very hard to keep the castle operating and transitioning to Arthur. It will be calmer now…"

"But there's still so much to do," she shook her head, "I have lessons and planning and meetings and…"

"And they can wait," Merlin rubbed her back, seeing her getting frantic just at the thought of it, "YOU are the QUEEN Aya," he reminded her, "YOU tell people when YOU are ready to do things. The lessons…they can wait till you have time, and everything else can be compromised and shortened or moved around…you can't let all of this get to you. It's not healthy."

"For you or the child," Gaius agreed.

"And I'll help," he offered, "Anything you need me to do Aya, you know I'll do, Morgana will help too. And, little by little, when you're ready and can handle it, THEN you can take those duties back. Ok?"

Marayna looked at them both with a smile on her face, "I still have to write a speech though…"

"Gana can…"

"No," she shook her head, "This…this one I…I actually want to do myself," she took a breath, "Could you tell Arthur I won't be attending his training?" she looked at Merlin as he nodded, "I just…I want to get the speech written, it'll be given in only two hours and then I'll take a moment to think about what I have to do for lessons and meetings and see what can be done about them."

"Good," Gaius nodded, smiling at her, "Do not over stress yourself Marayna," he warned her, "You, of all people, cannot afford it."

She nodded and looked down, they really didn't know how her pregnancy would go, what was going to happen with the baby, if it would even make it to the end and she knew stress was NOT good for it at all. She'd seen it in her Aunt Elaine's court, women who grew too frantic and…bad things happened to the babies and mothers because of it. They didn't know if Merlin had even really healed her to the point where she could have more children after this, and…if this was her one shot…she had to take it and be truly as careful as she could be.

~8~

Marayna looked up when the door to the room opened (more like slammed against the wall) and she saw Arthur in the doorway. He was sweaty and dirty which made her believe it wasn't 'just running a few basic drills' at the practice that day. He quickly rushed over to her when he saw her sitting at his desk, the paper before her, the quill in her hand though there wasn't even a single word on the paper as she realized rather quickly she had NO idea how to write a proper speech.

"Mara," Arthur breathed as he hugged her tightly, a bit awkwardly given she was sitting and he was half crouched/half standing, but he managed, "Are you alright?"

She blinked, "Merlin told you."

He nodded, crouching down fully to take her hands in his, "He told me that all your duties had been weighing down on you too much, that you nearly collapsed from exhaustion and stress… Mara why didn't you tell me you were struggling with them?"

She sighed, "I just…I didn't want you to think I couldn't handle them. I'd been begging you to let me do more while you were Regent and now that I WAS doing more…I didn't want to admit it was overwhelming me."

He looked at her sadly, almost guiltily, "This is my fault."

"Arthur…" she shook her head.

"It is," he cut in, "You asked to join me on meetings and inspections and I kept saying no. If I had, you'd have been more prepared for this."

"It's not just the meetings Arthur," she told him gently, "I just…you've had your whole life to prepare for being king. I didn't even think I'd be a wife let alone a princess. I was only one for a year and now I'm Queen?" she shook her head, "There's so much to do and…I feel like only someone who had been born to this, learned and prepared for it can succeed at it. I just…" she looked down, "It makes me question if you made a mistake in marrying me."

Arthur reached out and gently lifted her chin to look at him, "Why would you ever think marrying you was a mistake?" he wondered, a little hurt, "It has truly been the only blessing in my life Mara."

"I don't know what I'm doing," she admitted, "I've never been in the position where my decisions TRULY affected Camelot, where they'd be implemented and listened to and…if I make the wrong one and Camelot suffers for it…"she shook her head, "I'm a servant Arthur, peasant, I have no idea how to be queen and all the lessons only make me realize that further. I…I am not the Queen that Camelot deserves."

"But you ARE the Queen she needs," he countered, making her look at him, "You may not be what the kings of old would have wished for in a Queen, but I am not them and this is not that Camelot. This is a new era Mara, a new reign, a new Camelot and she…she needs a new sort of Queen. Camelot needs a Queen who understands her people, who cares for them, who loves her kingdom so much that she DOES worry about her actions and decisions. She needs a Queen who will speak out and treat everyone as an equal, who sees respect as a thing to be earned and not given at birth. She needs a Queen who won't hold her tongue, who WILL lash out at those who threaten her people. Someone who will go into the market and yell at guards and help farmers dig in the dirt and tend to the sick. Someone outspoken and genuine and determined and spirited, not some…peacekeeper who will sit back but someone who will fight for her people…and that's YOU Mara," he smiled at her, cupping her cheek, "YOU are what I need to be that great king you keep saying I'll be."

"You truly believe that?" she breathed.

"I do," he nodded, moving one of her hands to his heart, "With my whole heart. And if there is anything I can do to ease your transition to Queen, tell me and I will do it gladly."

She smiled at that, "I took care of some of that today," she told him, "I um…" she squinted as she tried to recall all of it, "The cooks will get a week's plan for meals instead of daily discussions, the seamstress is going to only repair the knights practice shirts because, truly do you need fresh ones when they are only meant to be worn to be dirtied?" she smiled at how he nodded her on, agreeing with her so far, "The laundry won't clean all the sheets in the castle but store those from the disused rooms and only bring them out for guests. Um…" she winced a bit, "I've called off lessons with your uncle."

"Might I ask why?" he inquired, not sounding angry about it.

"He's meant to teach me of Camelot's relations with other realms…but he hasn't been in Camelot for more than 20 years," she shrugged, leaving out his insults to her, "I don't feel comfortable learning that from someone who hasn't been IN Camelot and observing those relations recently."

"Agreed," he nodded, it had actually been his uncle who had requested teaching her that particular information…though he'd seemed in rather a foul mood about it after Marayna requested it be done in the library.

She let out a relieved breath at that before asking, "Could I suggest something?"

"Anything Mara," he smiled at her encouragingly.

"The Council meetings…they're split between the King and Queen and…I don't think they ought to be anymore."

"Why not?" he eyed her, listening.

"Besides the fact I'm only just starting to learn what to do?" she joked, "I could use you beside me Arthur, you…give me confidence."

"Me?" he had to laugh at that, "Give YOU confidence? Mara you're the most confident woman I've ever met…unless it comes to rats."

"Well then think of the advisors as big rats then," she huffed playfully, "You make me feel like they'll listen to me and not just see me as some peasant girl who doesn't understand Camelot and how she works. And…everything we are," she squeezed his hand, "Everything we've done, we've done together. We've faced it together. We're…a partnership, I like to think…"

"I do too," he agreed.

"I think we can rule Camelot better if we were both aware of all the trials she's facing and not be divided in that. I'd feel better knowing if a war is coming than to find you packing a bag to head out with an army," she added.

He nodded, "I have often found myself wondering what your counsel would be if you sat among some of the discussions I've been a part of," he smiled at her, "So it's settled, from now on there will be but one council meeting and it will include BOTH of us."

She smiled at that, "Thank you Arthur."

"It's nothing Mara," he told her, "I would do anything for you."

Her smile grew a bit sad at that though she hoped it didn't show. Anything, she knew, except change the laws on magic, not now, not when Uther had only passed two weeks ago from use of magic. She couldn't bring herself to bring that particular subject up. It had been a calm two weeks and, despite what he'd said about thinking all magic evil now, she had hope that he might still be swayed back to his prior thoughts. She just…needed to gauge what he truly felt beyond the initial grief and devastation of his father's death in front of him. She would likely have to wait till some sort of magical situation occurred and see how he dealt with it and reacted to it before she said anything about magic again.

"Would you like help with your speech?" he smiled at her, brushing a lock of hair behind her ear.

"No," she shook her head, "I think I know exactly what I want to say."

~8~

Marayna stood on one of the balconies of Camelot where she knew Uther and Arthur gave many a speech and looked down at…quite the crowd that had gathered to hear her speak. It was just sunset, the sun just starting to go down as she moved before the people and steeled herself to say what she'd thought in her head instead of written on paper.

"People of Camelot," she began as a hush fell, she glanced back at her right, where Arthur and Morgana were standing, and then to her left where Gaius, Merlin, and Gwen were, before turning back to the people, "Right now…I am not a Queen," she told them, seeing a bit of confusion on their faces, "I was born a peasant in Ealdor, I became a servant of Camelot, and I still think of myself as that even as I stand before you with this rather heavy crown on my head," she gestured to her forehead where the Queen's crown had been placed for this formal occasion. She smiled and reached up, taking the crown off and holding it before her instead, "I am a…simple person at heart, and I shall speak simple words. Camelot has faced dark times, the darkest yet. We have all faced loss and fear and death. Only a fortnight ago King Uther passed on," she waited till the crowd finished bowing their heads, "And now his son, King Arthur has taken the throne and, for some reason I've yet to fathom, he believes me a capable Queen," she smiled at him a moment and back to the crowd, "I cannot say if I am ready to be your Queen, I cannot say if I will even be a good or rather a decent one, but I can promise you that I will always put the people of Camelot before all else. I grew up a peasant in a kingdom, I toiled in fields and served Camelot as you all do now. So I do not stand before you as a Queen, but as a servant. YOUR servant," she smiled as she saw them staring at her with wide eyes at what she'd said, "I will always be a servant at heart, and I will always serve my heart. YOU are my heart," she told them, "You and Camelot, and I know that Arthur feels the same. I promise you that when the dark times come, Arthur and I shall be there with torches to light the way. When destruction rains down, we will be among you, helping you rebuild with our bare hands. When you are ill, we will do all we can to tend to you and when you struggle we will provide for you. We shall be there with you, every step, guiding you and supporting you and protecting you to our last breath. A wise king learns from the past and grows for the future, with his people forever in his heart. King Uther has passed, the sun has set upon his reign, and a new dawn has arisen in the reign of his son, King Arthur."

She gave a small nod, ending her speech and the crowd started to clap and cheer, making her smile.

Arthur walked over to her, moving his arm around her waist before he reached up and took his own crown off his head, placing it on the ledge of the balcony right beside Marayna's.

A/N: Medieval Queens definitely had A LOT to do, so I wanted to sort of touch on that with Marayna being thrust into the world of being a Queen when she'd only barely sort of gotten hold of being princess :) I think she did fairly well handling the 'household' duties and dealing with Agravaine and the kingdom's farmers :) I think she doesn't give herself enough credit, but it is very stressful and I wanted a bit of a 'wake up call' for her that she needs to slow down and think about what she really has to get done :)

A few people remarked on the Blood Magic and Uther's death so I'm just going to answer that one here ;) I never said that Arthur would definitely remember the instant that Uther died lol :) I said that there was a possibility he would...that the spell would be weaker on him and might break on its own with time, or that it would be easier for Marayna and Merlin to break, after Uther had passed. They really don't know what will happen with the Blood Magic, he might never remember since he's Uther's blood in general. Arthur is now very against magic so trying to use it on him to break the spell might not be a good idea :( But I can say that if it does break...well, it'll depend on how it breaks and the circumstances around it }:)

Some notes on reviews...

I can't say for heartbreak lol, there's heartbreaking moments in the show that'll still happen, but with a few twists involved, and a few in an original chapter or two, so I don't think very many more ;) Series 5 is where we have far less heartbreaks :) I'm not sure if I'd do Superman/OC, only because I sort of like Lois but there's always a possibility ;)

We won't get whole chapters of Arthur's POV, but definitely quite a few moments of his thoughts and perspective on things ;) I can't say what he'll do if he finds out about magic, I think it'll depend on if he remembers Merlin and Marayna's first or not :)

I don't think it's bad no, I tried to be clear about the Blood Magic, but it's hard to express what makes sense in my head on paper lol :) I tried not to end up repeating myself too much so it was really only about a paragraph or two about it in the first chapter :) It doesn't insult me though, nope, I'm always happy to answer questions :)

Oh the stress definitely got to her here ;) I can say there'll be a couple much bigger stressful moments, but not many ;)

Marayna's still, thankfully pregnant. At first there won't be excessive mentions of it as, I think, she'd forget at times she's even pregnant since she didn't think she'd ever be. It won't be a main focus of the story at first since she's hiding it, but we'll see it get a bit more to it as we go :)


	6. Aithusa

Aithusa

Merlin, Marayna, Morgana, and Gwen stood in the forests one night, staring up at Kilgharrah as they told him some rather…large news that they came across that the Dragon out to know.

Gaius had come to them only hours ago to inform them of someone that had visited him in his chambers, an old pupil of his, one that had ended up doing much of what Marayna had in using her magic to escape execution during the start of the Purge. Gaius had never told them that he'd taken on sorcery students in his past, though they now felt like they should have at least guessed that given how he was with them, how scholarly and educated he was in the matter. It wouldn't have shocked them if they were physician assistants, he was doing a wonderful job teaching Morgana magic, but it was odd to think of him actually teaching another person magic all those years ago. He made it seem like his powers weren't that wonderful, that he knew only the basics, well he had to know quite a bit more than that if he was able to teach others the craft. They knew that NOW, after having not practiced in more than 20 years save the odd spell here and there once in a blue moon, that his magic had faded.

Still, he was worried about the man, a Borden he'd called him, and he had come to the only people in Camelot that he trusted to help him deal with the man, because he knew he would be attempting to either attack Camelot, attack the guards, or steal something…likely all three at one point or another. Borden had come to him for help, having stolen an artifact from the Druids, a Triskellian of Ashkanar, a key essentially, that was broken up into three parts. He had one part, had spent nearly half his life tracking it down, and had taken the second from the Druids, but the third part remained hidden deep within the vaults of Camelot. When pieced together the key was meant to lead the holder to a tomb, the tomb of Ashkanar, where, apparently, a _Dragon egg_ was hidden.

Merlin had been quite cross that Gaius knew of such a place where a Dragon's egg was stored and hadn't said anything, what with him being the last Dragonlord, but Gaius had merely said the tomb was sealed by magic and ONLY the key could get them in. There was no point in telling them about a place they wouldn't be able to enter…or worse, tell them and watch them foolishly try to get in and die trying (as he knew they just might).

The key piece itself that was hidden in the vaults had been there for 400 years which made it all too obvious why Gaius had never said anything, if one part had been hidden and protected for so long they could only imagine what the other parts were being kept like. Borden had tried to argue that he wanted to see a 'noble creature' brought back to life but Gaius hadn't believed him at all. According to the physician, Borden, when he was younger, was the sort to despise practically all animals from horse to flies and everything in between, he would hardly ever call a Dragon a noble creature, but would be more likely to take a leaf out of their book and call it an overgrown lizard with wings.

Borden had warned that he would be staying in Camelot, in the tavern in the Lower Town and waiting for word from him about if he'd help or not. They didn't doubt that if Gaius refused, Borden would do so on his own.

They wanted the Dragon Egg returned, to save the Dragons, to help Kilgharrah protect his kin, but at the same time they knew the only way to do it would be for Borden to help and lead them to the tomb. Gaius knew not where it was, no one did, that was why the key was needed and Borden, they were quite sure, would not give up that key till he was dead. Which brought up the issue they were facing, Gaius had warned them both that Borden had ill intent with the egg, but also that he was not a man to be trusted and if they tried to help the man he would stab them in the back in an instant. He was in a difficult spot as he didn't want the egg to fall into Borden's hands, but he didn't want them in danger of trying to deal with him and rescue it.

So they'd gone to the one person who should have the deciding vote on what they did. They already knew that they would love to go after the egg and bring a Dragon back into the world for Kilgharrah…but it would depend on what Kilgharrah wanted. Perhaps he wanted a Dragon apprentice to teach, or perhaps he wished to see the egg safe and hidden in the tomb until Arthur allowed magic back. It was up to the last Dragon to determine the course of action they took, HE would be the one dealing with the small lizard if they succeeded.

"I never dared dream of such a moment," the Dragon breathed, startling all of them with the emotion in his voice, the…hope, they could hear in it, "Until now, I believed the egg would never be found, that I would be the last of my kind."

"I'm still so sorry that happened," Marayna told the beast, "What Uther did…" she shook her head, she couldn't even begin to imagine what it was like for him, chained up, alone, listening to his kin crying out for help as they burned, and then for them to ask him help to protect the very king that did that to him…

"Do not weep for me, my dear," the Dragon smiled kindly at her.

"I'm not crying," she defended, though she sniffled and wiped beneath her eye, damn pregnancy, she had to curse under her breath. She had only just started to really feel the effects of it. She was about 2 months gone now, her stomach still relatively flat for the time being, though she knew that her tastes in food had started to change, that her exhaustion was just a little more felt, and that her moods were starting to shift, not much, just a little, but she really hated to think of what it would mean when she was bigger and angrier and had magic at her disposal…

Perhaps she should visit her mother in Ealdor for a few months near the end so as not to kill her child's father?

Yes, that sounded like a plan.

Kilgharrah just chuckled, "As you wish," he gave her a small bow of the head, the knowing look in his face telling them that he was all too aware of just why she was crying over something she'd known and thought about for years now.

"Then the legends were true?" Morgana asked, knowing a few stories here and there of a sort of lost Dragon egg. It hadn't really had much significance in her earlier memories, Dragons were more common and, because of that, what was one lost egg? But when the Purge happened and Uther went on his rampage, he had endeavored to discover the egg and destroy it, which was why they were also there in the middle of the night. If SHE knew the legends of it, then Arthur did as well, and given his temperament towards magic lately…they didn't want to risk alerting him to the egg being within reach for fear of what he might do.

"This is a chance in a thousand," the Dragon looked at them, "You must retrieve the egg."

"We know," Merlin nodded.

"Then what is the matter?" Kilgharrah frowned.

"Gaius doesn't trust the man who has the key," Gwen informed him.

Kilgharrah let out a sigh, "You four hold the future of my race in your hands," he looked at them all, "You three," he eyed the magical members of the group, "Your actions will decide the fate of your kingdom, your children," he nearly chuckled again as Morgana and Marayna blushed, "May yet be Dragonlords as you are Merlin," he looked at the boy, "YOU are the last Dragonlord. You possess a gift passed down from your father, a man who gave up everything in his life to save me. I ask you, what do you think he would say? The egg harbors the last of my kind. I beg you, promise me that you will do everything in your power to rescue it."

Merlin and Marayna looked at each other and nodded, "You have our promise," Merlin swore.

~8~

When the sun had risen Gwen made her way across Camelot and into the Lower Towns, to the tavern that Gaius had told them about, subtly inquiring around till she determined where Borden was and headed for his rooms. She…she needed this, she had volunteered to do this actually. It wasn't like Morgana or Merlin or Marayna could be seen walking through the Lower Towns to a tavern to meet someone like this. She wanted to help and be the messenger if it meant saving that egg.

It was something Lancelot would have wanted, she knew. He was such a gentle heart, she saw him playing with the peasant children at times, after training, when they'd walk through the towns, he'd play with them and comfort them if they were injured. He had died to protect all those in Camelot, her, the children, the knights, just…everyone. He would have been the first person to volunteer to help the Dragon and the egg. And so she could do this in his memory.

It stung, to think that, 'in his memory.' She'd only had him for such a short time, though she'd carried him in her heart for years. She bore no ill will to Merlin for not being able to stop him from doing what he had. She had asked him to protect Merlin and Arthur, he had, instead, promised to protect everyone. Merlin had later told her that he and Arthur had come to an agreement not to sacrifice anyone but work some other way out to stop the Dorocha, but Lancelot was unaware, Merlin hadn't expected him to do what he had. She knew he would though, her husband was the most noble of men and he would have gladly given his life to see people safe and see wrongs righted. And this is what he would have wanted, the wrong of what Uther had done righted by helping the egg.

She needed this, to help, as much as she could, whether in magical endeavors or in bringing Marayna breakfast in the morning so the woman could get just a little more sleep, she would gladly do it. It was why she and Lancelot had been so well matched. She did this for him and for her friends and because she was helping to save an innocent life.

She stopped before Borden's room and knocked on the door only for it to open on its own, unlocked. She slowly stepped in, spotting something like a lump in the bed before her but she knew that it wasn't Borden, it didn't look like a very well made dummy if she had to say so. She gasped though when she was thrown back against the wall, a man who had to be Borden appearing before her and pressing a knife to her throat.

"What do you want?" the man demanded.

"I come with a message," she spoke calmly, knowing the man wouldn't attack her or really hurt her. He was a sorcerer, he could have killed her instantly the moment she entered if he wanted to.

"Who are you and who is your message from?"

"I am Guinevere, er…Gwen," she answered, NOT about to add that she was the Princess Morgana's maid, "I come with a message from Merlin and Marayna…"

"Who?" the man shook his head.

Gwen blinked, well that was useful to know that he had no idea who 'Lord Merlin' and 'Queen Marayna' were, VERY useful, he would likely be less guarded around them. So she made a split second decision NOT to tell him who exactly they were, "They are Gaius's niece and nephew," she explained, "They were, um, in their room in Gaius's chambers last night when you visited. They heard what you said, about your…quest," she gave him a pointed look, "They wish to help you."

"And how do they expect to do that?" he sneered.

"They can get you into the vaults," she offered.

"Can they now?"

She nodded, "They're the personal servants of King Arthur," she smiled, glad she'd used an abbreviation there. Let the man think she was saying 'they are' instead of 'they were.'

The man paused to consider that, "And they can obtain the key without him noticing?"

She nodded again, "Very easily too, I believe they prefer to call the King 'an oblivious clotpole,'" though she knew that it was more in the context of all the magic that had gone on around him and saved his life than this.

"Very well," he stood back and released Gwen, "Tell them I shall meet them at the tunnels by the outer wall tonight," he emphasized the last word with a pointed look, "If they do not have the key, well, they had better."

Gwen gave a small curtsy as she was accustomed to do and stepped out of the room, shaking her head as she made her way down the hall, wishing badly that she could be there to see how Marayna handled such an arrogant man, she'd pay a year's wages to watch that confrontation.

~8~

Merlin was pacing outside of Arthur's chambers that night, glancing at the doors. He knew that, since becoming King, Arthur stayed up just a little bit later than normal, going over reports and taking time to review things with Marayna, truly keeping to his word to do all he could to help her adjust. His own words that she needed to set herself as the one dictating when things happened had gotten through to her as well. She had set her lessons when she had time, she had minimized the lessons, after discussions with Arthur, of the ones she really didn't need. She wasn't a poet, she didn't need to read poetry, she didn't need to learn to play the harp, she didn't need any more embroidery lessons. As Queen, she'd be too busy to read poetry, she would be hosting and not playing the harp for entertainment, she wouldn't be embroidering pretty things but working on hashing out how to run the kingdom. She'd cut down some lessons, the merging of the council meetings had sped things up remarkably, which gave her more time. She did love being out among the people and helping them though, but she was getting better, getting more into the swing of being Queen, slowly but surely taking on more duties when she felt comfortable to handle them and not before.

But that still meant that Arthur went over things with her every night, discussed things they didn't agree with during the day about. And that meant he'd be awake right now and, short of knocking him out (which would be a bit suspicious even for him) she wouldn't be able to go with him to meet with Borden…but she could at least still help in obtaining they key to the vaults. Finally, being Arthur's wife had come in handy, she had all the access to his keys.

He looked up sharply when the door opened to reveal Marayna in her nightgown, with a finger to her lips for him to be quiet, '_Arthur's changing right now,_' she told him quickly, handing him the key though she didn't leave the doorway, continuing to glance back at the room as though keeping check of Arthur, '_I can distract him for the rest of the night so he doesn't look at the keys till morning,_' she promised.

He frowned, '_How are you going to…_' he winced, shaking his head quickly, '_I don't want to know! I DON'T want to know!_'

She laughed and shook her head, sending her brother a wink before she shut the door and stepped back into the room, leaving him to his task. That was another good thing about her being Arthur's wife, he supposed, it was much easier for her to distract him than it had been.

Merlin shook his head and tossed the key in the air, catching it before he turned to head off down the hall to meet with Borden…

~8~

The meeting with Borden had NOT gone very well, according to Merlin's grumbling the next morning when he'd had to explain to Morgana, Gwen, and Marayna why the warning bells had gone off. Morgana had been in a near panic for most of the night, when Merlin hadn't returned to her rooms after he'd gone to meet Borden but she'd tried to think that it was just that the boy was being cautious for once and taking care not to be caught. Her thoughts were countered that morning when Merlin had half burst into Arthur's chambers, shouting to his sister in his mind to wake her up, tossed her the key to put back and made a break down the hall, Marayna getting the key on and pretending that she had woken early and was dressing when the bells went off and woke Arthur.

While he rushed off she'd gone to Morgana's chambers where Merlin had told them about what happened. He'd given Borden the key and guarded the entrance, but then the man had done as they feared and knocked him out, leaving the key with him clearly intending to frame him. It was probably their own fault for not thinking that the man would knocked him out. Stab him, blast him into a wall, attack with magic, even attack him physically, but knock him out? He wasn't Arthur!

But now Arthur knew, he knew what had been stolen and he knew what the missing item would be used for. And he'd decided that, if he didn't act now, all his father's work to 'rid the world of these monsters' would be for nothing.

He was going to destroy the egg.

Or he was going to try, he had never had three magic-users under his very nose actively trying to stop him before.

Gaius, though, was of another mind.

"How could you be so stupid!?" he chastised them as he found them in Morgana's rooms, "What were you thinking!?"

"I am a Dragonlord," Merlin replied, "It is my sacred duty to protect the last of the Dragons."

"The tomb could've remained closed for another four hundred years and the egg would've been completely safe!"

"And Kilgharrah would have been alone!" Marayna snapped right back, "You tell me Uncle, what was it like to stand there next to Uther and watch as he had people just like YOU burned at the stake and be unable to do a THING to stop it!"

Gaius fell silent at that, staring at his niece not just for what she'd said but how she'd snapped at him.

Marayna took a deep breath, "He is_ just_ like you uncle," she continued, more calmly, "He was as trapped as you were, but it was against his choice and, unlike you, his siblings and family were killed. He doesn't have two sisters and a niece and nephew to be there for him, to watch grow…THIS…this might be his only chance at having a family again."

Gaius looked down at that, truly not have ever considered himself in that context before. He hadn't had any conversation or interaction with the Dragon in all the years it had been beneath the castle, it was…easy to forget he was there at times. It was easy to put him out of mind and to realize he…he really WAS just like the Dragon. He was his wards advisor and teacher, like the Dragon was, he cared for them, helped them, protected them. He'd stood there, metaphorically chained back, and had to watch as the people who were just like him were put to death while he watched.

"Arthur is riding out intent on destroying the egg," Morgana picked up, "We know Borden won't just release the Dragon if he gets there first."

"That's why we need your help Gaius," Gwen added, "Merlin and Morgana wish to go with Arthur…they need to know exactly what Borden may do, what he's like, so that they can be prepared to stop him."

'_I'm still irritated with that,_' Marayna commented to Merlin in his mind, '_Why can't I go with you Merlin, it's a Dragon egg!_'

Merlin chuckled a bit and put his arm around Marayna's shoulders, '_That's what you get for being Queen,_' he told her, kissing her temple, '_You have to stay in Camelot when the King is away now._'

She sighed and leaned on her brother, '_Can't I shirk it this time?_' she mock-whined.

He shook his head, resting it on top of hers and giving her a squeeze, '_Wise Queens pick their battles,_' he told her sagely, '_Leave Camelot too often and Arthur won't allow it later, the people will get concerned,_' he reminded her, '_You have to keep your baby in mind too. And besides…Agravaine will be here,_' he reminded her.

'_That's not making me want to stay,_' she warned him.

'_Ah, but you're QUEEN,_' he squeezed her once more, '_You get to order him around now, not just as regent in place of Arthur, he HAS to listen to you now._'

She started to smirk, '_That could be…quite a bit of fun…_'

Merlin had to smirk at that as well, he could only imagine.

~8~

Bright and early, just as the sun was rising, was when Arthur, a handful of his knights, and Merlin mounted up and left. None of them said a thing about Morgana joining them, though Merlin was smiling happily to have her there, whereas Arthur looked cross between annoyed she was coming, disappointed his own love couldn't come, and concerned for her safety. The knights weren't too concerned. Morgana had merely made the remark that they were going after a Dragon egg and, if the egg had hatched before they arrived, even as a baby the dragon was likely to be dangerous and she was studying under Gaius as a physician so she'd be able to help tend to any wounds.

They doubted that was the real reason, even as a baby they were sure it wouldn't be damaging enough where they'd require medical attention, but they let her come. Morgana didn't often join them on quests but Merlin was beaming happily and so they weren't going to complain about it and rain on his parade. The knights were quite aware of the relationship between Merlin and Morgana, and they knew it was only a matter of time before Arthur made the announcement to the people of their betrothal.

They had a guess that the reason Arthur hadn't announced it yet was because of Uther, though they weren't entirely sure why the king would have been against the relationship given his own son had been in one with a servant as well. But they supposed a daughter was different than a son. Either way, they were glad that they could be on this little mission with both of them, it allowed them more time to openly be with each other, riding side by side and quietly talking to each other.

The Princess was a most pleasant traveler with them, she didn't complain at all about the time they spent on horses or about how they would race around trying to catch up to the man but not quite make it. They'd been riding for hours, following the horse tracks, when evening had fallen and Merlin had spotted a fire in the distance, smoke rising from it that had to mean someone made camp. The tracks led right to it, but the man was gone. The fire was warm though, which they knew meant he was only a few hours ahead of them.

Unfortunately as it grew darker, the tracks in the dirt started to blur and they realized that some of the tracks had started to turn into those of a deer. They'd had to make camp for the night, where the knights and Arthur had tried to play a rather mean trick on poor old Merlin, but Morgana had put a stop to it. Merlin had volunteered to make supper, not really wanting to go out and hunt the animals, so half the knights got some smaller creatures and the other half skinned them, Merlin cooking them for all present. Being the considerate man he was, he made sure Morgana, Arthur, and all the knights were fed first and, just as he'd gone to eat himself, Arthur had asked if he could see to the horses as well. When he'd gotten back, all the men had finished eating and Arthur had handed him the cooking pot…only to eat the last of the stew that was in it, leaving none for Merlin…or so he thought.

His lovely Morgana was the epitome of the most wonderful wife ever when she revealed she had stolen away a plate of food just for him, keeping it warm with magic (though she didn't say that out loud) and fixing Arthur and the other men with a look he'd often seen his sister give when she was 'disappointed' in someone and chastising them without speaking. He knew Morgana wasn't really cross with the others, it had all been a joke as he'd later realized that Sir Leon had also had a plate prepared for him as well on Arthur's orders. He'd gotten double the food that time, to the amusement of all…especially when Arthur tried to snag a piece of meat or two and Morgana viciously slapped his hands away.

Merlin smiled as he sat by the fire, wide awake and staring up at the stars while the knights slept. He looked down at Morgana, the woman proving she was just as capable as the men by sleeping on her own bedroll, her arm acting as a pillow, and leaned over to pull his jacket off. He folded it up and slipped it under her head, pulling his own meager blanket over to place on top of her own blanket, giving her more heat before he leaned down and pressed a kiss to her temple, smiling when she murmured happily under her breath, shifting but not waking.

He was quite sure he'd spent mere minutes looking at her (though by how the fire dwindled to the point of needing more logs which he'd seen to) he was aware it was more like hours. Still, he wasn't complaining, he could stare at his love forever and be perfectly content. He saw her in gowns every day, in fine jewels and crowns, courtly attire, he'd seen her in her night dress even at times, but now? With her dressed in plain, travelling clothes, sleeping on the dirt floor and eating food prepared over a small campfire, still smiling and in good spirits…she'd never looked more beautiful to him.

'_Emrys_,' he heard someone call out to him in his mind, '_Emrys_,' and stiffened, realizing that the voice sounded quite a bit like Iseldir, '_Emrys_,' so he quickly got to his feet and looked around, trying to get his bearings, '_Emrys_,' before he followed it into the woods as near as he could to the direction it was calling from.

'Where are you?' he called out to the man.

'_Emrys_,' he looked to the side to see Iseldir and a handful of Druids to the left, and moved over to face them, "Emrys," the man smiled in greeting.

"Iseldir, I've told you, just Merlin is fine," he reached out to shake the man's forearm, "What are you doing here?" last he had heard, Iseldir's cave-clan had joined up with Aglain's forest-clan and were staying in the woods in Cenred's kingdom, but they were not where the Druid camp had been made, he knew that.

"We heard of your quest. The man you seek also stole from us. He passed through these woods not three hours before you."

"Which way did he go?"

"To the east," he gestured to the side, "But you must be wary, Lord Merlin," Merlin rolled his eyes at that one, "The legends tell a tale that only the Druids know."

"What do they say?"

"Ashkanar was a wise man," Iseldir recited, "He knew, one day, men would come seeking to disturb his rest. The Triskellian is not just a key. It is also a trap."

"What do you mean?" he frowned, already thinking he should ask Morgana to scry about it now, "What kind of trap?"

"I do not know, your Seer would be better able to answer," Iseldir spoke what he was thinking, "But the legends are very clear, you must beware. There is one other thing the legends say…only when the way ahead seems impossible will you have found it."

Merlin gave him an odd look for a moment, "Has Kilgharrah been staying at the Druid camp?" he had to ask, the man sounded JUST like the overgrown lizard with his cryptic riddles.

Iseldir just chuckled and bowed his head in respect before turning and heading off with the Druids.

~8~

Gaius looked up when he heard a faint knocking at the door to his chambers moments before the door opened and Marayna entered, "Hello uncle," she greeted.

"Rayna, my dear," he smiled, "What brings you here to visit your old uncle?"

She smiled and just walked over to him, hugging him tightly, "I'm sorry for what I said before," she told him, pulling away to look at him, "I shouldn't have snapped at you."

He chuckled at that though, resting a small hand on her stomach, "I understand," he gave her a knowing look. For her to snap so suddenly without provocation, he chalked it up to her pregnancy.

"I…I must admit that…I can't take back what I said," she explained to him carefully, "I just believe I should have said it in a different manner."

He sighed but nodded, "I suspected as much, you, my dear, are very firm with your words, you hardly ever say something you don't mean in some way."

She nodded, "It's just…I spoke with Kilgharrah so often while he was in Camelot and he told me so many stories about his life before the Purge, what it was like to be among so many Dragons. They way he talked about them, it's the same way I feel when I think on the Druids…we are kin, and…and family," she tried to put it into words, "He was truly alone uncle, for…SO long. To have you stand there and to feel like you were telling us NOT to try and give him his family back…" she shrugged, "I don't know why I said it, but I know that I did mean for you to realize how alike you and Kilgharrah are."

"I know," he reached out to take her hand, "And…I do thank you Marayna. I have not had as much interaction with Kilgharrah as you or Merlin have had. I am ashamed to say that, for quite some time I was able to force myself to forget he was even beneath the castle. But you were correct, our lives have run quite parallel and, if I were in his position, if I were without you or Merlin or any of my kin…I would do anything to see them returned."

"And we owe him uncle, we owe him so much," she added, "For us to be able to give him that…" she shook her head, "It is the only way we could think to convey our thanks beyond just words."

"I should think that returning magic to the realm would be thanks enough," he joked.

"But that's for everyone," she countered lightly, "A Dragon Egg for a Dragon…that would be something we could do JUST for him."

He nodded, "I think it will be the most wonderful gift you could ever bestow upon him," he agreed.

She smiled, seeing that she was forgiven, "I just hope Merlin and Morgana make it there before Borden."

"I have no doubts about it," he chuckled, "Your brother is as determined, stubborn, and driven as you are my dear. And as prone to causing trouble. I am quite certain that finding a Dragon egg would be enough trouble to last him quite a few years."

"Oh I think only a few weeks at most," she laughed, "You underestimate our ability to attract trouble."

~8~

Merlin stopped dead as he stared at the location their tracking had brought them.

Balinor's Cave.

They had been walking east from Borden's next stopping site, having just missed the man again. He was more careful this time, covering his tracks and Arthur had nearly not known which way to go till HE had suggested east. Arthur had thought him mad and asked how he'd known and Morgana had saved him from saying something foolish like 'I can sense it' by pointing out a few broken branches behind Merlin in the direction he was heading. It was further proven when Elyan found some other evidence, like horse dung.

And now there they were, in front of Balinor's cave. Morgana recognized it instantly from how pale he'd gotten and the descriptions of it, both from finding his father there and also from when he'd found his sister there as well. Even if she hadn't had that description, she could practically feel the magic coming off of it and it was FAR too familiar and similar to the sense she got off Merlin to be anything but his father's. And she did get the tiniest sense of Marayna's own magic there as well as some of Merlin's. So she had immediately moved to his side and taken his hand as he stood before the cave his father had lived in for years before he'd died and the cave his sister had nearly died in.

"It's a dead end," Arthur huffed as he stared at the cave, recognizing it from when he and Merlin had gone to get Balinor, "That's it. Let's go back."

"What about the cave?" Merlin called, not taking his eyes off of it even as the knights turned to follow their king back to Camelot.

"We're wasting our time."

"Arthur," Percival called, pointing down at a muddy footprint by the cave's entrance. Arthur frowned at it, suspicious as to why the man would go into a cave he was quite sure had only one entrance and they were standing in front of it.

But still, if magic was involved, such as he expected with Dragons, perhaps there was more there than met the eye. So he gave the nod to his men and they drew their swords, starting to head into the cave, all of them cautious and keeping alert…save for Merlin who had merely walked right ahead and to the back of the cave, completely at ease, with Morgana following beside him. Merlin couldn't quite put his finger on what it was, but it felt…safe, for the moment, his father's magic around him was comforting him, as though it would protect him.

"Merlin, this is ridiculous," Arthur called to him, glancing at some of the knights that were ahead of him, "Where's he heading?"

"Can't you see the light ahead Arthur?" Morgana replied back as they came to the very back of the cave where a waterfall was pouring into a small pool.

Arthur frowned and stepped forward, sheathing his sword and reaching out to the water…his hand going through it and not feeling a wall behind it. He glanced back at his men and gave a jerk of the head, to signal them to follow him as he stepped through the waterfall and out the back of the cave.

"No wonder no one's ever found it," Gwaine remarked as Merlin helped Morgana through, the small group of them continuing on, spotting a giant tower at the base of a hill.

But just as they reached a trench path that led to the tower, there was a whizzing noise and Percival cried out, falling to his knee as he was struck in the leg by an arrow.

"Take cover!" Arthur shouted, reaching out to grab Morgana's hand, pulling her back with him as they all ran for the trench walls, Elyan helping Percival over. Arthur looked down as an arrow landed between his feet and over at Percival as the man groaned, "You alright?"

"Yeah," Percival nodded, sinking to the ground in pain…just as another arrow flew at him, this one landing right where his head would have been.

"Where's he firing from?" Arthur squinted, trying to see, before he turned to Leon, "I'll draw fire, get him to safety."

Merlin glanced at Morgana, '_I'll cover Arthur, think you can stop Borden?_'

She nodded, her offensive magic wasn't exactly the best, but she could at least throw someone back if she concentrated, '_Be careful._'

Merlin winked at her and focused on Arthur as the king jumped out of the trench and ran across the small field, ducking arrows Borden was sending at them, using his magic to send the arrows right into the ground and away from Arthur.

Morgana watched intently as Borden moved to place another arrow on his crossbow and took her chance, her eyes flashing as the man was pushed back from the tree he was hiding behind, making him drop his weapon. Borden stood and quickly ran off, seeing Arthur heading for him, leaving his weapon behind.

"What happened?" Arthur demanded as they joined him by the trees, "Where's he gone?"

"Seems like he ran out of bolts," Morgana commented, nodding at the fallen crossbow.

Arthur shook his head and turned to head on, cautiously making his way through the woods to see if they could find the man again, Percival limping after him. Merlin dashed forward, thinking he caught sight of Borden but Arthur pulled him back, "Careful! Who knows what he's left lying in wait for us."

"We can go around that…" Merlin began.

"No," Arthur looked around, "He knows we're coming."

"That's a risk we have to take!"

"We'll make camp, continue at dawn," Arthur ordered and the knights immediately got to work preparing camp.

"Percival," Morgana called, "Please sit," she gestured to a fallen log, "I can tend to your leg before you try and help," she shot him a knowing look, as though he'd let a small arrow wound prevent him from offering his strength to build the camp.

"Good idea," Arthur nodded them on.

Morgana smiled at her brother and walked with Percival a few feet away, following the log to behind another tree and having him sit. Luckily the arrow had struck him in the calf so she didn't have to cut his pants off or have him pull them down, which she knew he'd refuse to do in the presences of a lady. So he'd merely rolled the bottom of his pant leg up, Elyan having pulled the arrow out while Arthur had drawn Borden's fire.

Morgana pulled out a few bandages from a small bag she'd brought, kneeling before the knight and glancing around the tree to see that the knights had actually already made camp…not that there was much to do but roll out bedsheets and start a fire…there was plenty of wood around them so the fire was already about to be started and they'd thought to gather supplies and food before they'd set out again this time to save time so Merlin was already starting to prepare the meal. Arthur was speaking to Leon, both men with their backs to the camp as they seemed to be discussing the woods and likely the order of the watch for the night.

She smirked at that and turned back to Percival, "How good are you at faking a limp?" she asked.

He started to smile at that and chuckle, "I would say quite fair princess."

"Healer," she winked, "Right now I'm the Healer."

Percival leaned back and observed as she turned his leg slightly to see the wound, biting his lip to not hiss at the slight pain…and watched in awe as Morgana merely mumbled a few words under her breath and the wound closed up as though it had never been there, there wasn't even any tenderness at all! He had never been so glad as to have been outside the realm of the memory charm. Merlin, Morgana, and Marayna, when they realized Arthur had succumbed to the Blood Magic last year, had gathered him, Lancelot, and Gwaine together, Gwen with them, to explain how they were NOT to bring up their magic around Arthur till they said it was safe to. The three of them had all been outside Camelot when the first memory charm went on, they were unaffected by it or the Blood Magic and, as such, remembered their knighting before the Druids, remembered the magic they'd seen from them, and were all quite disheartened to learn Arthur had forgotten about that detail. Gwaine had been the most vocal and offered to go slapping Arthur's head around to try and shake the memories back.

But the point was, of all the knights, only he, Gwaine, and Lancelot had known about the magic of the trio. With Lancelot's sudden death, it was just him and Gwaine now. Leon had been inside the castle when the memory charm took effect and hadn't been in the woods with the Druids to see the magic being used. And even if he'd been, like Elyan, the memory charm hadn't been broken on him and so he recalled what the Blood Magic wished him to, much like Arthur, Elyan only remembered escaping Camelot with Gwen, being in the woods, and being knighted by Arthur before returning to protect Camelot.

"It is a travesty," Percival murmured as Morgana wrapped a false bandage around his leg, leaving the blood there so that it would stain and seem like the wound was still bleeding a bit even though there was none left, "That a gift such as yours is persecuted the way it is."

Morgana nodded, "It is."

"And now with Uther's death…" he trailed off at that, Merlin, Morgana, and Marayna had endeavored to keep him and Gwaine in the loop about as many magical events as they could. They'd explained Uther's death and what happened, wanting them to feel a part of it all and…needing to tell them for Gwen's sake as well. She was the only non-magic person who had known about their magic, besides Lancelot, it was a comfort, they felt, to her to have other knights, much like her husband, who didn't possess magic but knew the good it could bring.

Morgana sighed, "We live in hope that the Blood Magic will break," she murmured, "That Arthur will remember the terms he'd come to regarding magic and that there may yet be a brighter future for Camelot."

They had been trying as well, researching ways to try and break the enchantment now that it was weakened. But Blood Magic was tricky and that was their first attempt at it. They admittedly had NO idea what they were doing and had been more hoping for the best than expecting the specific result that they got. Their efforts were not turning up much though. They were hoping that, perhaps, one instance of good magic, a large example of it, would snap Arthur out of the enchantment, but they weren't sure. They agreed that they were ALL going to be a part of the reveal this time, not just Marayna, they did NOT want another incident like last time to happen and they hoped that Arthur seeing the three of them, the three people closest to him (his SISTER being one of them) doing true good with magic might be enough. But they were ALL going to do it this time.

"Food is ready," Merlin called.

Morgana was about to stand and help Percival to his feet when the man instantly stood and offered her a hand instead, "You're supposed to be injured," she reminded him in a whisper.

"Injury or not, I shall forever be a gentleman," he countered, making her shake her head as they headed to the small camp.

"Already?" she smiled as she joined Merlin.

"Didn't take that long to heat up," he shrugged. It was mostly water with some already prepared meat pieces in it, and with a bit of magical help, there was nothing keeping them from eating now, "Ladies first," he smiled at her, ladling her a bit of soup and handing her a bowl. He moved to pour himself some soup as well when Arthur walked over.

"Merlin, can you get some more firewood?" Arthur asked.

Merlin blinked, "Well, I was just going to try the soup…"

Arthur reached out for the ladle and slurped some right from the pot, "Mmm. Mmm. Mmm. Mmm. This is good. Guys, you got to try this."

Merlin rolled his eyes and got up as the knights gathered round to help themselves.

"I'LL help you Merlin," Morgana offered, setting down her untouched soup.

"Oh, you don't have to…" Merlin began, stuttering a bit at the offer, sometimes he still couldn't believe a Lady like her loved an idiot like him.

"I insist," she smirked a bit at him as she neared him, "And besides," she whispered when she was closer, "We don't JUST have to collect firewood," she winked at him and left him gaping as she disappeared through the trees…only for him to rush after her a moment later.

~8~

Morgana's smirk was definitively more wicked as she and a rather blushing Merlin emerged from the line of trees, both with armfuls of firewood in their arms to see the knights and Arthur were all sleeping just as dusk was falling. They might have been a bit too long in the woods, they'd found the wood far too easily but Morgana had been right when she said they could work in one or two other activities between gathering the wood. He was very much hoping and very eager to volunteer to gather as much firewood as the small company of knights might need in the future whenever Morgana was there with him. For ever firm piece of wood he found, he received a kiss, for every piece of kindling one of the cheek. All the wood in both his and Morgana's arms had been ones he'd collected…and he was very happy when Morgana had made him drop the rather large load he'd been trying to carry all on his own to insist she take half…by forcing him against a tree and kissing him breathless till he dropped all the wood between them.

He very much was a fan of gathering firewood now.

"And Arthur called you and Rayna lazy," Morgana muttered, shaking her head at her brother before she walked over to the dwindling fire and dropped her wood beside it.

Merlin frowned though when none of the knights so much as stirred at the noise. So he moved right beside Arthur's head and dropped the wood with a clatter onto the shields…still nothing. He looked at Morgana, the two of them exchanging a concerned look before she rushed to Arthur's side, checking on him as Merlin moved to inspect the soup, thinking that might be what had done it as that was the only thing all the men had had that he and Morgana hadn't…and found a poultice at the bottom of it. Apparently Borden had managed to launch one into the pot while he'd been distracted glancing back where Morgana was healing Percival. He quickly pulled it out with the ladle and sniffed it.

"Morgana!" he rushed over to her with it just as Arthur began to struggle to breathe, knowing she'd be more trained to recognize its contents than he was, being the healer.

Morgana took a small whiff of it, her eyes widening as she quickly turned back to Arthur and put a hand on his chest, "_Ic þe þurhhæle þin licsare!_" she cried and he took a deep breath, seeming to return to normal though he was still unconscious. She turned and moved to each of the knights, reciting the same incantation as they too began to have trouble breathing.

"Borden did this," Merlin murmured, "He must be closer to the tomb than we realized…"

"Go," Morgana urged him on, "I'll stay here and keep an eye on them for any other affects of the poultice, but you must stop Borden from getting that egg."

He nodded, leaning in to kiss her deeply before he bolted off through the forest after Borden. He ran as fast as he could through the woods, heading back to the tower that they'd seen before, just KNOWING that was the tomb that Borden was seeking. And in fact it was, for just as he reached the base of it, he could see Borden climbing into it and deftly ran after the man, following him through passageway after passageway, up stairs and around corners till he finally reached a large door and placed the completed key in the door.

Merlin remained back, recalling the warnings that the tomb was likely to be a trap and waited, watching as Borden turned the lock and opened the door. Smoke began to pour out from the mouths of the two gargoyles on either side of the door, making the man cough and fall to the ground, unconscious. He pulled his jacket up over his nose and jumped around the corner, throwing out his hand, "_Þrosm tohweorfe!_"

He waited only a moment till the smoke cleared before he rushed over, not even bothering with Borden as he picked up a torch from a sconce and rushed on, flying up a set of steps and into the main chamber of the tomb where he could see, on a small pedestal, an egg, a large, teardrop shaped egg. He let out a breath at the sight and stepped forward, setting the torch down to reach out and touch it, feeling the warmth of the Dragon within.

"Give it to me!" a voice called behind him.

He spun around to see Borden had woken and was at the top of the steps and moved to stand before the egg protectively, "It's not yours to take."

"You give it to me and I will grant you a half-share, Merlin."

"No," he shook his head, "It must go free."

"Don't be a fool!" Borden sneered, "Think of the power it could bring us! The lands we can rule over, the riches!"

"I'm not interested in that."

"With this Dragon at our command, we will live like kings. We will have the freedom and power to do as we wish!"

"Dragons cannot be used like that!" Merlin glared at him, "They must be left unshackled, free to roam the earth."

"But this is your chance, Merlin! Your chance to escape your meaningless life, your worthless existence!"

Merlin shook his head at that, "Gwen was right," he murmured, "You have absolutely no idea who I or my sister are, do you?"

"Gaius's niece and nephew."

"No," Merlin smirked, "You truly wish to speak of ruling, of my life being meaningless or worthless? My sister…is the Queen of Camelot, not only that, but she is the High Priestess of the Old Religion and me? I am an Archmage and," he held out his arms, "The LAST Dragonlord. This egg…is under MY protection. So I am warning you only once, leave this egg alone."

Borden let out a roar, rushing at him and grabbing him, shoving him away from the egg though Merlin maintained his grip, keeping the man from rushing to the egg either, "_I_ pieced together the Triskellian. _I_ found the path that led us here! The Dragon belongs to me!"

"Dragon's are magical creatures," Merlin glared, "They belong to no man. They are for the benefit of all."

Borden threw him to the ground and turned to rush for the egg…and Merlin had no choice but to throw out his hand and send the man flying into the wall across the room. He let out a breath and walked over to the egg, staring at it and then to Borden.

"I did warn you," he murmured, before he turned and picked up the egg…only for the tower to start to collapse around him. He turned and quickly rushed out of the room, the egg protectively in his arms, rushing through the halls and stairs till he reached the outside. He jumped to the side as one of the rocks at the top of the tower fell near him and quickly moved to the woods, pulling off a satchel he'd brought with him to hide the egg in, moving it behind him as Morgana and the now-awake knights ran over.

"What the hell happened?!" Arthur demanded.

"The tomb is a trap," Merlin said, "I saw Borden entre and he set it off. He never got out."

"What about the egg?" Arthur turned to him.

But Merlin could only shake his head and shrug, "It would've perished with him."

"Are you sure? We need to be certain."

Merlin's jaw tensed at that, at Arthur's determination to see something that hadn't even hatched yet, that hadn't even been born destroyed because it was magical…it, for one brief moment, truly made him fear what would happen if he learned of Marayna's magic, if he learned it was hereditary, that his own child might likely have magic one day…and if that was the case, would it be like with the egg? Would Arthur truly do that to his own child before it was even born if he knew it might have magic?

"Nothing's going to survive under all that," Leon cut in, keeping Merlin from answering as he looked over, seeing the tower completely collapse under its weight and crumble to the ground.

Arthur sighed but nodded, "We'll stay in camp for the night and return tomorrow."

The knights eyed the fallen tower once more before heading back after Arthur…though Gwaine and Percival remained behind a moment longer, Merlin sending them a wink and a smirk, clutching the straps of his bag as they both grinned and turned after their king, understanding what he meant.

Morgana walked over to him and threw her arms around him, hugging him tightly, "I am so proud of you," she murmured in his ear, before pulling back to touch his face, "And Kilgharrah will be so thankful."

He just smiled and leaned in, taking a long celebratory kiss for his efforts.

~8~

It had taken the small party 2 more days to return to Camelot, Arthur pleased to announce to all that the fabled Dragon egg was dealt with and eager to spend a nice evening with his wife over dinner to celebrate. Marayna had dined with him, but afterwards said she wished to speak to her brother for his account of what had happened, remarking that Arthur's large head seemed to inflate certain events. He'd merely laughed and turned in for the night, exhausted after such a long tracking mission. Which was just perfect for Marayna and Merlin, who were both going to the clearing to meet with Kilgharrah.

They'd asked Morgana and Gwen to come, as they had helped enormously in seeing this happen, but they'd turned down the offer saying it was something THEY had to do themselves, being the children of the last Dragonlord and so close to Kilgharrah, this was a memory for them to treasure as siblings with their kin.

And so they were standing in the clearing, the egg on a small tree stump, Kilgharrah beaming happily down at them as he landed and looked at the egg.

"Gaius said that they could live for a long time," Marayna remarked, "Is the egg still alive?"

"It can live for more than a thousand years," Kilgharrah reminded them with a nod.

Merlin grinned to hear that confirmed, "So, you are no longer the last of your kind."

"It would seem not," the Dragon chuckled.

"So…" Marayna began, bobbing on the heels of her feet excitedly, "How long before it hatches?"

"Young dragons were called into the world by the Dragonlords. Only they had the power to summon them from the egg."

"I wish Arthur had known that," Marayna grumbled, "What use would there have been to hunt down the egg if the 'last' Dragonlord was dead?" it would have saved them all the pain of seeing Arthur jump at the chance to eradicate the Dragons and make them extinct just because they were magical beings.

"He would have gone after it anyway Aya," Merlin told her sadly, making her nod at that.

"As the last Dragonlord," Kilgharrah continued, "This solemn duty falls to you, Merlin."

"How do I summon it?" he looked up at the Dragon.

"You must give the Dragon a name."

Merlin blinked at that, at how simple it was, and glanced at his sister, then at her stomach, and back at her before he smiled, "Aithusa," he declared…and the egg began to crack.

The siblings watched intently as more and more cracks appeared…before a tiny white lizard with wings popped out, shaking off the excess shells and staring up at them adorably.

"Awww…" Marayna had to coo.

"A White Dragon is, indeed, a rare thing...and fitting," Kilgharrah remarked, "For in the Dragon Tongue, you named him after the light of the sun."

"I know," Merlin nodded, reaching out to take his sister's hand, "It's like you said Aya, in your speech, the sun has set on Uther's reign…and a new dawn has come for Arthur's."

Kilgharrah smiled, watching as the little Dragon began to inspect itself and stretch its wings, "No Dragon birth is without meaning. Sometimes the meaning is hard to see, but I believe it is as clear as his name. The White Dragon bodes well for Albion, for you two, for Morgana and Arthur, and for the land that you four will build together."

Merlin and Marayna looked at each other with tears in their eyes as the little Dragon hissed and seemed to try and breathe fire but it only came out more like it was trying to smile and laugh. They could only hope that this omen would prove true.

They would need a good sign for the future.

A/N: Awww :) Aithusa is the most adorable baby dragon ever ^-^ I have to say, I'm really excited for quite a few episodes to come this series...practically almost every episode left really lol ;)

Some notes on reviews...

Lol thanks :) I went back and fixed the typo :) Yup, a pairing name for them was voted for and the winner was Arayna ;) There will be a bit of...tension in the next few chapters, mostly because of what Arthur does in the next episode, but there'll be plenty of fluff to make up for it...especially if Arthur learns about the baby ;) I can say that there will be some insulting to Marayna and even a threat to her life that Arthur will NOT take kindly to }:) I think most of the people that have an issue with her are the stuffy old advisors of Uther's and more of the older servants that don't like change, but I can say Marayna will do something very big very soon that will get quite a few of Uther's old advisors to respect her ;) Oh I loved The Princess Diaries, and that scene was just adorable where all the little girls got to be princesses for the day ^-^ I can say that we'll see a little bit of some noble children with peasant children in the future, but I won't say when ;) Lol, that's cool, there are times I'll write an answer that I think is like a sentence and then it ends up being a paragraph because it makes no sense to me in just the one line lol ;)

I can say that I did give thought to the gender and names, and have decided what it might be, but I can't say whether it'll get to be used or if it'll be a mournful thought }:)

I can't say whether Marayna will keep or lose the baby, it'll depend on how her pregnancy and Arthur's reign goes }:)

Lol, I'm glad you like the pairing ^-^


	7. Archimedes

Archimedes

Marayna smiled to herself as she half-skipped down the halls of Camelot, earning strange looks from the different servants and noblemen alike. But she didn't care, she was FAR too excited for what the day held in store. It was…a good day, things had finally started to look up for the whole of the kingdom actually. It was still hard, unbearably hard to try and keep up with her 'Queen' lessons and to try and keep watch on Agravaine and to try and be supportive of Arthur while he mourned the loss of his father. She could understand his sadness, even though she hadn't gotten to meet her father, his death had hit her as hard as it would have if she'd known him all her life. She tried to be there for him, at his side, comforting and encouraging him as best she could.

It had been such dark times lately, but she was so…thrilled, because of Aithusa had been born. A Dragon, an (adorable) White Dragon. According to Kilgharrah it was a sign of good fortune for the kingdom and she was so…relieved. Camelot could do with a sign like that, a good omen for once. She and Merlin had been in the highest of spirits because of that little lizard. And with that birth had come a renewal in their faith in magic and in the effect they would have on the future of Camelot.

Oh they were…scared, they were SO scared of what was coming when Arthur re-learned about their magic again. He…hadn't exactly taken it very well the last time he'd found out that they had magic. They knew they should tell him about it, they did NOT want to make the same mistake they had before where he learned of their magic before they could sit him down. They just…they needed to deal with Agravaine first. That man was poison, whispering in Arthur's ear, making things all the more dangerous for them. They needed to make sure the man was out of the picture before they revealed themselves to Arthur. They had no doubt that Agravaine would use their magic against them, convince him they were evil even if they did sit him down and discuss it previously. Agravaine was his uncle, despite having had little to NO contact in Arthur's entire life, the boy still trusted him as his mother's brother. Marayna was…terrified that he would believe his uncle over her much like he had believed his father over her at first. She wanted to wait for a good time, where magic HADN'T just taken the life of his father and threatened his kingdom by means of a Dragon.

It was…too dangerous for them to bring up their magic now. They needed just one event, one true and good display of magic to be able to bring it up to Arthur. There was just…too much at stake now for them to muck it up like last time. They had to be careful and, at all times, be aware of any events that might allow them to bring it up to the King. If they went to him now, with his father having just died from magical means…they'd be run through, whether he believed they'd 'enchanted' him or not like last time.

But that was NOT going to dampen her mood, not today. Today Arthur was training the knights all morning and there were no council meetings and nothing for her to see to. She and Merlin and Morgana had planned for this day for quite a while, well…not the exact date, but what they'd be doing on it. They were going to try some more advanced spells, not just sending something flying across a room or enchanting a blade or causing a fire, but actual magic!

Shapechanging.

Oh they had some experience with it, but assisted with potions, well, Merlin had with the aging spell. This time…it was going to be just them and it was going to involve animals. Now that they were 'nobles' instead of servants, people spoke less around them, noticed them more, which had been everything that they'd been using to their advantage when servants to try and keep Arthur safe, to find out about things and spy on others. Now that she was queen and Merlin was a minor Lord, they had lost their anonymity among the servants. If they could master a spell like this, to turn into an animal, they could easily spy on others as a mouse or a bird or anything.

They'd been trying to find some time to work on it, had managed to study it at times, but this was the first time they were going to have actual time to try it out. Gaius had been hesitant, had been the one to force them to agree to do their proper research first. They'd had to study the spell, work on pronunciation, meditate to focus on their animals clearly…she'd actually chuckled when they'd discussed the animals they might want to be.

Merlin, oh-so ironically, had decided to be a Merlin. Morgana wanted to be a cat. They weren't quite so common in Camelot as mice were, but…given her own reaction to rats and mice, none of them were going to venture there. Morgana's reasoning was quite deep though. She wanted to be a cat because they had nine lives and she felt like, every major point in her life had made her a new person, had given her a new life and a new purpose. Meeting Merlin, finding out about her magic, the year with Morgause, finding out she was Uther's daughter…everything that could have taken her down or made her life darker only served to make her stronger, land on her feet so to speak, much like a cat.

SHE, on the other hand, had decided she wanted to be a bird as well, she and her brother still thought alike in that way, maintained that connection. She was leaning more towards a robin though, a dark black bird with a bright red chest, much like she represented Camelot with her hair and her new dresses for Camelot's red.

Oh she couldn't wait! Ever since she'd first started speaking to Kilgharrah, she'd secretly wondered what it would be like to fly, to have wings and soar in the sky. She was really, really excited!

She did a most uncharacteristic giggle-jiggle as she neared the physician's chambers, nearly bouncing up and down, she just…she was so curious what it was like to fly. She and Merlin had ridden on Kilgharrah's back once or twice, when the situation was dire and it was needed, but that was so different to actually flying on her own. And to fly as a bird would be much less conspicuous than to fly as a person using magic or something ridiculous like a broom she'd once had a dream about trying to do once.

She nearly burst into the physician's chambers, beaming…only to stop short when she saw Gaius was the only one there, mixing his potions, Merlin and Morgana nowhere in sight, "Don't tell me," she sighed as he looked over, "They're still sleeping?"

"I'm afraid so," he chuckled.

She nodded to herself, "I'll go get them," she turned to go, calling, "Imagine the scandal of them being caught in the bedchamber before their wedding!" jokingly over her shoulder.

Imagine the scandal if they knew just how long Merlin had been sharing her bed.

~8~

"MERLIN!"

Merlin jerked awake and flew up…proceeding to then fall off the side of Morgana's bed as a result from a combination of jerky movements, being twisted in the sheets, and the disorientation of waking up so quickly to the sound of someone shouting for him and the door slamming open.

Marayna couldn't manage to hide her snort as she watched him tumble over, his legs still half on the bed, wound in the sheets, which had pulled off of Morgana, the woman fully clothed, though Merlin's shirt was off. She full on laughed as she shut the door and slid down to the ground with her arms around her stomach, unable to stop her chuckles at the sight of her brother.

"Very funny Aya," Merlin grumbled, closing his eyes and putting a hand to his heart to try and steady it.

Morgana, who had sat up in bed, peered over the edge of it at her betrothed, "Are you alright?"

Merlin looked at her and smiled, "Nothing too bad," he winked at her, before rolling his eyes up to look at his sister upside down, "I'm starting to think Arthur has the right idea in us knocking first."

Marayna managed to stifle her giggles a little more, "You're my brother, we've shared a room since we were in swaddling cloth," she reminded him, "Doors don't exist for us. And I fully invite you to barge in on Arthur and I whenever you like."

Merlin groaned as he picked himself up, "I just might hold you to that," he muttered.

"Arthur will love it, I'm sure."

"You mean YOU will love seeing Arthur try to murder me or throw a cup at me."

"Ooh," she mock-frowned, "Not the murdering part. The throwing part though…"

"Thanks Aya!" he grabbed a pillow and threw it at her with a laugh.

She caught it though, "What?" she smiled, "We all need practice avoiding spells thrown at us."

Merlin had to nod at that, it was probably one reason they were all still alive was all the things Arthur had thrown at them over the years, helping them to dodge incoming attacks. It wouldn't do to get rusty and end up getting hit by something that could kill them.

"Oh, but don't worry," Morgana kissed Merlin's cheek as he moved to sit back on the edge of the bed, her leaning over to drape her one arm around his back to his shoulder, her other resting on his chest, "I'll be here to heal you if you get hurt. Either of you," she cast a glance at Marayna too.

Merlin smiled, reaching up to touch the hand on his chest, turning his head to smile at her, "And I'll be there to protect you and Aya."

"And I'll be here to make sure anyone who does hurt us meets a very painful end," Marayna added, sounding for all the world as though she were commenting on the weather.

Merlin and Morgana looked at her before Merlin grinned, "You owe me five gold coins," he told his bethrothed.

Morgana sighed but got up to get them.

"Do I want to know?" Marayna eyed them.

"We had a bet going as to what sort of mum you'll be," Merlin told her.

"I bet that you'd be the most nurturing woman ever," Morgana remarked, "That you might even start babying Arthur too."

"And I bet that you'd turn into a dragon," Merlin nodded.

"Oi!" Marayna chucked the pillow back at Merlin for that, "Lovely how you two are betting on my parental abilities given I've not had decades imagining it!"

"Don't worry Rayna," Morgana sat beside Merlin, handing him the coins, "I've had plenty of experience looking after Arthur growing up, I'll help you anyway I can."

"Thanks Morgana," she smiled.

"And it's not like Arthur's got the best example of a father," Merlin added, "So it'll be his fault too if it gets mucked up and…ow!" he winced as Morgana hit him with a pillow.

"I feel so much better now Merlin, thanks," Marayna just laughed and shook her head, she had already given that thought when she'd finally gotten over the fact she was pregnant, she and Arthur…were the last people to have children, but they were coming to it it appeared.

"So," Morgana turned to her, "Why did you need to see us so suddenly?"

"You both forgot what today was, didn't you?" she shook her head at them.

"Yes," Merlin nodded, honest.

"We're trying out the spell today!" she grinned, excited, "So get up, and put some clothes on! I want to see what sort of Merlin you are, Merlin," she winked at them and left the room.

Morgana shook her head at that and looked at Merlin, "An adorable one," she kissed the edge of his ear, of all the people in his life, Morgana loved his rather large ears more than anyone.

Merlin just beamed and turned, wrapping his arms around her waist and flopping back onto the bed, pulling her on top of him as they laughed.

~8~

"Very good Morgana," Gaius smiled as the black cat with expressive blue eyes sat on his work bench, "Excellent enunciation."

The cat gave a very pleased meow for it, which made them chuckle.

"She says thank you," Merlin told the man as the cat hopped off the table and onto his lap, starting to curl up in it as he lightly pet her.

"I'm sure she does," Gaius nodded.

"No," Marayna called, "She literally said thank you," she tapped her head, "Seems we can still hear each other in our minds even when in animal form."

"That is very useful to know," Gaius smiled, "Now," he looked back at Morgana and chuckled at the sight of her purring contentedly in Merlin's lap, "It's best if you turn back rather soon, we don't want to risk someone spotting you just yet, and for a first attempt, we need to make sure you CAN turn back."

Marayna rolled her eyes, he'd gone through the same sort of spiel with Merlin as well. He'd managed to turn into a Merlin on his first go, before flittering around the room and landing on Morgana's shoulder. He'd briefly flitted to her finger, squawking at her as though he could talk in English to her despite being a bird, before he realized he could not. He'd gone back to Morgana's shoulder after that and that and decided to try and communicate in their minds like other magic-users did, only to discover it worked. It had taken him about five goes to turn back into his human self though. All it really required was to incant the reversal spell in their minds, but he kept flubbing the pronunciation.

Morgana had turned into a cat on her third go and they were all eager to see how many it might take her to turn back into a human.

Merlin grinned widely, hearing 'But I'm comfortable,' in his mind from the woman.

"I know Gana," he spoke out loud for Gaius's sake, "But you'll be even more comfortable as a human."

Morgana sighed, coming out more like a tiny hiss of discontent, before she stretched and got off Merlin, moving to the floor and to an open area. They waited, watching her straighten out and prepare herself.

'_Sáwolberend,_' they heard her speak in their minds, before the cat before them jumped onto its hind legs, its body stretching out and the black fur shifting upwards to her hair, revealing Morgana standing there in her green gown once more, beaming at them.

"Gana you're brilliant!" Merlin cheered, running to hug her, about to give her a kiss when she quickly covered his mouth with a finger, turning to cough into her other hand, grimacing when a small ball of black hair came out of her.

"Hairball," Gaius shook his head at the sight, a fond smile on his face as he observed them.

"How is that even possible?" Morgana blinked at it, "I didn't lick myself at all!"

"Magic," Merlin waggled his eyebrows, "Really made you into a cat it seems."

"I hope that doesn't happen every time," Morgana frowned at it, it would be rather disgusting to cough up a hairball whenever she returned back to her human state.

"I fear I cannot say," Gaius shrugged, "I have not seen many attempt this spell the way you three intend to use it."

"My turn?" Marayna grinned, getting up, about to try her hand at it when Gaius reached out and touched her arm.

"Rayna, you may wish to wait a time before attempting this," he warned her.

"Why?" she frowned, it had been planned out for ages now that they were going to do this together.

"You're with child my dear," he reminded her, "I am not sure what affects this spell may have on it."

Marayna blinked, she hadn't quite thought of that, "What do you mean?"

"There is a chance that you may turn into an animal, but the baby won't, or that when you turn back the baby shall remain an animal," Gaius shook his head, "There are many, many ill effects of such a transformation if it is not done properly."

"The spell is meant to turn me, everything about me into an animal and then into a human, yes?" Gaius nodded, "Then…it should affect the baby as well."

"That is what I am afraid of."

Marayna bit her lip, she…she really wanted to try this spell, but the baby did pose a problem, "Could we check?" she looked at them, "Surely there had to have been others who needed to use this spell and were with child as well?"

She could think of numerous instances where a spell like this would be useful, escaping danger, travelling long distances, spying, surely , at some point, the spell-caster had to have been a woman and had to have been pregnant too. There had to be some sort of warning if it shouldn't be used while with child.

"Hold on," Merlin called, knowing that his sister was dying to try this spell, she'd been the most excited out of all of them to see if it might work, and to see them all having a blast of it and managing it and then to be told she shouldn't even attempt it…it would put her in a foul mood for a while now and…he really wanted to see his sister achieve this like he had. So he got up and moved to the book they'd found the spell in, reading through the pages about it intently, knowing his sister was sitting there with bated breath wanting to know the outcome.

So when he smiled minutes later, she let out a breath of relief, knowing what that grin meant, "It's fine," he told them, "It was actually created FOR women with child to disguise them from invaders and attackers."

Marayna beamed at that and rushed to her brother's side, kissing him on the cheek, "Thank you Merlin."

He shrugged and waved her off, "Go on, let's see what sort of Robin you make."

She laughed and headed over to the same area that Morgana had been standing on, and closed her eyes. The spell was quite simple really, they had all had to say some long-winded chant earlier, a very long recitation, like an enchantment upon their arms and legs and middles and heads to make sure every part of them would be affected by the rather simple spell that came next. All they had to do, was imagine the animal they wanted to turn into, and say which animal it was. It couldn't be too specific, otherwise there would be no need for imagining the animal and meditating, it was meant to give them freedom to be any sort of animal or bird they wanted without needing to remember all the different names for them in the old tongue.

Morgana had merely had to say 'Catte' to turn into one, she and Merlin would have to say 'Fléogenda' for bird.

So she stood there, her eyes closed, clearing her mind of everything but a robin, the little black bird with the red breast, imagining every detail about it, the wings, the size, the sound of it…

She took a breath, "_Fléo…_" she began, when her mind suddenly blanked out and all she could think about was…nothing, the image just fading to the color of the castle walls, "_…genda_…" she'd finished before she could stop herself.

She felt herself shrinking, her legs shortening till she barely had any, her arms expanding and feathers sprouting and, the last thing she saw of her human self… was her hair turning a grayish brown…

She closed her eyes, waiting till it was all over, not wanting to know how badly she had flubbed this.

"Um…Aya?" Merlin began, and she cracked an eye open to look up at him…only to find her head didn't seem to go that way, her neck was all wonky.

"Hoo?" she cooed up at him as best she could.

He offered her a small smile even though she hadn't spoken in his mind yet, "I don't think you were quite aiming for this."

'_What did I do?_' she asked him and Morgana, looking between them

"See for yourself," Merlin crouched down and held out an arm to her, not a finger, an ARM. She sighed and scuttled forward, at least able to walk, and clung to his arm as he slowly stood, his other hand moving to her back to keep her steady. He carried her over to a mirror Morgana had brought with her for them to see themselves and held her up to it.

Marayna's eyes couldn't possibly have widened any more if she'd tried…apparently, when her mind had gone blank while thinking of a bird…she'd managed to turn herself into an owl. How had THAT happened?

She turned her neck all the way around to look at Gaius for an explanation, thoroughly disturbing her brother at the move and herself as well.

"Were you unable to maintain the image of the robin to the end?" he guessed and Marayna gave a hoot that no one needed to translate to an affirmative answer.

"Try changing back," Morgana told her, "You can try again."

Marayna hooted and Merlin carried her back to the same place. She took a breath and closed her eyes, '_Sáwolberend,_' she murmured in their heads…

And opened her eyes to see that she was still looking up at them from the ground.

"Well…that's not good," Merlin frowned, looking down at his sister and wondering for a moment…how does one tell their mother or a king that her daughter and his wife was now a rather angry bird?

~8~

Merlin was trying his level best NOT to smirk as he walked through the halls of Camelot, an owl perched on his shoulder, a rather angry owl that was currently trying its best to glare with its wide eyes and was hooting in his ear in what he was sure was muttered curses. He was somewhat glad that Marayna was choosing to express herself in hoots for the moment instead of in her mind. He was quite sure that he'd have to tell their mother the sort of language her daughter was using…and then give Gwaine a whack for teaching them to her. He tended to blame Gwaine for quite a lot of the…colorful language…that his sister used at times.

"Aya calm down," he chuckled, reaching up to give her belly a rub, "Gaius said it'll only be 24 hours till the spell wears itself out."

Apparently the original creators of the spell had worked out that people might have trouble remembering the reversing words, even with it being just 1 word. Gaius had also warned that the amount of control one had over their animal self was based largely on the power and control they had over their own magic. The three of them were some of the more powerful magic-users so they were fully able to keep their human minds while in their animal forms. Others hadn't been quite so lucky and their animal minds would take over, make them think and act like an animal they turned into. The original spell-creators had put in a failsafe just for those two instances to protect the magic-users. 24 hours was as long as the spell could last for and then they'd turn back into a human no matter what.

'_Yes,_' Marayna rolled her large eyes, '_But you're forgetting Merlin, I'm the Queen now. If I disappear for even an hour people start to worry and notice. How are we going to explain this to Arthur when he doesn't see me later or before we go to sleep or anything?_'

"Well," he smiled, "While you were hooting up a string of curses before, Gana and I came up with a plan. She DOES have some experience needing to get away from the castle at times you know."

'_And what plan is that?_'

But before Merlin could answer, a shout came from down the halls, "Merlin!" and they froze, hearing Arthur's voice, before Merlin turned them to see Arthur striding down towards them, "There you are. I wanted to ask…" he trailed off, staring at the owl on Merlin's shoulder, "Do I want to know?"

Merlin grinned sheepishly, this…was not actually the first time he had brought an animal back to the castle, though most of them were injured and needed care, "Um…Arthur, this is…um…um…" he glanced at the owl-that-was-his-sister for a moment, before he turned back to the king, "Archimedes."

Marayna instantly pecked at his ear for that one, '_I'm a GIRL Merlin!_'

'_Sorry!_' he called to her, rubbing her stomach again, '_It was the first name I thought of!_'

'_You couldn't think of any girl names?_' she huffed, though she knew that naming her a boy would help throw off suspicion on Arthur's hand.

'_I'll do better next time you turn yourself into a random bird,_' he nearly rolled his eyes at that, but managed to refrain as Arthur was giving him an incredulous look now.

"You've named it?" Arthur stared at him, before running a hand down his face, "Look, Merlin, am I going to have to ask Mara to have a talk with you about bringing animals into the castle?"

Merlin smirked, "Try it," he shrugged, "Next thing you know she'll be bringing a Hydra baby here for treatment. Just be grateful that owls are perfectly normal creatures."

Arthur shook his head at him, "Speaking of Mara," he began, "I wanted to ask if you'd seen her. I wanted to let her know there's a minor council meeting that's just been called for tonight and I have to attend after dinner, she doesn't have to come, it's mostly to talk about knights and their training and renovating the training arena. It may last long. I um…I just wanted to tell her not to wait up if she was tired."

Merlin nodded, "I can tell her if I see her, as far as I know she's in the market with Morgana. She um…I shouldn't tell you this…"

"What?" Arthur looked at him.

"She wanted to get you a gift," he told the king, "Because of, um, everything that's happened lately," he added delicately, referencing the man's father's death, "To cheer you up."

Arthur smiled at that, "SHE cheers me up just fine, there's no need for a gift."

Merlin just shrugged, "I'll see if I can catch her when she and Morgana return and give her the message."

"Thank you Merlin," Arthur clapped him on the shoulder and headed off back to his training with the knights.

'_How am I supposed to get him a gift like this?_' Marayna's voice called in Merlin's head.

'_Where do you think Morgana is right now?_' he smirked back at her.

She just pecked his ear again.

~8~

Marayna had found ways to amuse herself while trapped as an owl, despite the situation that had been put on her. She'd essentially clung to Merlin's shoulder, the entire day, forcing him to endure odd looks and having to explain why there was an owl there. He'd come up with some rather creative excuses though, she was a small owl with a broken wing he'd helped tend to and she was used to him. She was a small hatchling he'd raised in the physician's chambers and now thought he was her mother. She was his sister enchanted into the body of an owl.

That last one earned a laugh from a lot of people…which was ironic because it was the truest version he had to offer and NO ONE believed it.

She'd leave Merlin's side a few times, if just to fly around other knights and people. She had rather enjoyed hooting loudly and flying at Arthur to distract him from his instructing the knights. He'd gotten SO irritated he'd ordered Merlin to take her away. She'd nearly given Agravaine a heart attack when she'd spied on him. She'd gotten Merlin to take her to Agravaine's room and flown up to the rafters, sitting there, waiting, till the man came in. All she'd learned was he was writing a report to Morgause, the same thing they'd known for a while now that he was doing. So she'd hooted loudly and made him look up at her. She was too far above him for him to really be able to do much damage to her or try to get her away, so she sat there and stared him down with as much of a knowing look as she could muster, trying to make him suspicious but worried at the same time that he was being watched.

He'd eventually rushed out of the room, mumbling that he was going to find someone to get her out of there, but she knew he was just flustered by her stare. Merlin had snuck in moments later, laughing at how Agravaine had nearly RUN down the halls, and gotten her out. The man would likely look mad later when people came to clear his room and saw nothing there at all, not even a feather.

She'd done a little of the same with the other knights. Sort of turned up where they were least expecting and hooted at them. She'd shocked Gwaine when she'd landed on his shoulder after their training, but he seemed rather happy to let her sit there…even when she'd climbed onto his head and sat there instead. He'd laughed and told people this was him before he was even drunk. Elyan had sort of eyed her warily as she sat in the window of his forge, watching him sharpening swords. Percival had been the best one though, he'd seen her flying around the training area and had made her a small flower crown, saying that, even though Merlin have her a boy's name, he could tell she was a girl and every girl deserved a crown. She resolved to find Percival someone to share his life with, the man was really such a good person.

Leon…he'd been interesting. She'd gotten Merlin to hide her in the man's cupboard so that when he opened it, she'd be sitting there to hoot at him. His reaction had been…amusing and very informative. He'd fallen backwards, tripped and stumbled and landed on a small plush chair. The way he'd landed though…it had confirmed something to her that she had only suspected up until now. She'd just hooted at him and flown to the open window and out of it, down to the courtyard where Merlin was waiting. She wouldn't tell Merlin what she'd learned about Leon and his mannerisms, but she knew she had to talk to Leon one day about it.

The day had gotten a bit boring after that and she'd asked Merlin to take her back to hers and Arthur's chambers, there was something she needed to do to ensure he wouldn't realize that she wasn't really there. She'd gone to perch in the rafters, watching as Merlin organized her side of the bed with pillows and some black cloth to make it look like she was already sleeping on her side before he left her for the night.

She'd waited there as patiently as she could for being a bird, till Arthur came in later. She watched as he smiled at 'her' on the bed, the softest of looks on his face. She watched, feeling touched, when he began to get ready for bed as quietly as he could, not wanting to disturb her. But she forced herself out of her thoughts when she saw him heading for the bed, crawling into his side and reaching for her. She murmured a silent apology to him before her eyes flashed, luckily her magic still able to be used in her animal form…and Arthur promptly fell right to sleep before he could realize that she wasn't there.

She looked down at him sadly, wanting to spend the time with her husband but…sadly she couldn't do that at the moment as an owl. So she settled down and closed her eyes, knowing Arthur wouldn't wake up till she ended the spell so she could sleep without fear of him waking and seeing she wasn't there.

~8~

Marayna's eyes flew open when she heard the door to the room open and saw Merlin rushing in, "Aya!" he hissed up at her, making sure to keep his voice down as Arthur was still sleeping, "What are you doing up there!?" he called to her, "It's nearly time!"

Marayna's eyes widened at that and she flew off of the rafters to land on Merlin's shoulders, '_Sorry,_' she murmured sheepishly, '_I fell asleep._'

"I thought as much," he rubbed her stomach, "It's why I went to come find you," he smiled, "Now, come on, we need to get you back to Gaius so you can transform back without people seeing you."

She tried to nod at that but had to settle for a hoot, Merlin laughing as he turned and walked down the hall briskly, heading for the physician's chambers. She pecked his ear when he poked her stomach for her shifting on his shoulder, excited to not be a bird any longer.

"Gaius," Merlin called as he entered the chamber to see the man and Morgana already there, "I've got Aya."

"You are cutting it rather close my dear," Gaius told her mock-chastisingly, though he chuckled when he saw her roll her large eyes, "Set her down over there," he gestured to the area he'd had them all stand to do the spell and Merlin went to do just that, "It should only be a few more moments."

Marayna looked around, shuffling in place as she waited…and waited…and waited…until she felt her body starting to stretch on its own, much like she'd seen Merlin and Morgana's do but without the incantation to spark it.

She grimaced, though she was relieved to feel that she COULD grimace again, and winced, leaning back to crack her back and rubbed her shoulders, "I don't want to be an owl again," she muttered.

Merlin just laughed and moved over to her side, hugging her tightly, "Good thing you were supposed to be a robin," he reminded her, "Merlins are close enough, and I was fine."

"You're not with child though," Morgana reminded him, making her way over to Marayna's side and hugging her as well, before resting her hand on the woman's stomach, her eyes flashing with a murmured spell, smiling when her hand felt warm, a sign that everything was fine, "The child's alright," she reassured Marayna, "Nothing happened to it."

"Thanks," she smiled back at Morgana, recognizing the spell she'd used, a sort of diagnostic spell that would all her to determine if everything was healthy or if anything was wrong. Cold meant wrong.

"You'd best get back to Arthur," Gaius told her, "He's sleeping later than normal," he gave her a pointed look, as though guessing what she'd done to ensure the prince not realize she'd not been to bed.

"Here," Morgana moved to the side and took a small item off the table, "For Arthur, since we were 'in the market' yesterday."

Marayna took it and peeked at it, moving the cloth around it aside to see what it was, "Thank you Morgana, it's perfect."

"Well, I've grown up around Arthur," she shrugged, "I have an idea of gifts to get him."

Marayna gave her another hug, giving her brother and uncle a kiss on the cheek before rushing out of the room, needing to get back to Arthur before someone came looking for him and realized he wasn't waking up.

~8~

Marayna smiled as she slipped back into her room with Arthur, making her way over to her side of the bed and rearranging the pillows, pulling the black scarf off the pillow and tossing it to the floor to pick up later. She set the small trinket on the table beside her bed and slipped in. She rolled over, looking at Arthur and her smile softened, he'd fallen asleep facing her, so she reached out a hand and gently traced his face with her hand. A moment later her eyes flashed gold and Arthur slowly blinked his eyes open to see her.

"Good morning," she whispered to him.

"It is now," he smiled at her, turning his head to kiss her hand, "How was your afternoon with Morgana?" he laughed, "Did she try to make you buy more cloth for dresses? Or a hairbrush?"

"No," she chuckled, "No, she…she just helped me pick out my gift for you," she sighed, "Merlin told me that he warned you about it."

"He did," Arthur nodded, "And I must admit, I spent a good portion of the day wondering what it might be," he gave her a suggestive look.

She rolled her eyes and turned, reaching out to her table and rolling back with the gift, handing it to him. He scooted up more in bed and looked down at the small cloth, unwrapping it to see what it might be. He smiled faintly as he saw it, it was a ring, which wasn't strange as he wore quite a few rings. This one though…was more like a metal dragon set in a circle, its snout looping around to reach its tail.

"It's a dragon," Arthur murmured.

"No," she shook her head, moving to sit up too, reaching out to show him a smaller carving that was just under the dragon's snout and tail, "It's two," she gave him a small nudge, "Pendragon."

Arthur blinked, seeing the smaller Dragon as well, and smiled, seeing what she had done there, the two dragons were him and his father, "Thank you," he turned to her, giving her a kiss for her thoughtful gift.

Marayna smiled into the kiss, she would have to think of a better thank you to Morgana for this.

A/N: Lol, I wanted to do a little light chapter with a play on Archimedes and Merlin ;) We'll see a bit of shapechanging coming into play with our magic-users, not much, but some :)

Some notes on reviews...

I'm glad you like the chapter, and (in the future, when I finish a Percy Jackson story I have knocking around my head) I would be happy to check out the stories, but I would like to ask you to please not use language like that in reviews to me or make comments of the sort. I am straight. And I'm also a little offended and very uncomfortable with what you said in your review. I don't believe in deleting reviews, but I'd like to ask that you please not leave comments like that to me again as I find them disrespectful as well. As you mentioned another user and did not log in yourself, I have also contacted them as you mentioned them as your best friend and as I had no way to contact you directly, to request they pass that message on to you as well in case you did not see this response here.

Lol, definitely not trying to give any attacks ;) I can say though there'll be a few shocker/big moments to come }:)

Thanks, I fixed it :) I have a little bit of dyslexia, my mom likes to say, with thing/think and a couple other words, I'll have to keep a better eye on that so it doesn't happen again :)

Hmmm...I'm not sure if I'd have Teddy be Clara's Chosen in TTLM or make her a TL again, only because I try not to repeat events and having her paired with a child of the main couple and turn into a TL would be a bit too much like TLC. That and I plan to do an AU of the HOTS where Clara is Ayla so she'd be a TL there as well but in a different way. We'll have to see how it goes ;)


	8. His Father's Son

His Father's Son

Marayna was contemplating how much she was really happy to have gone with Arthur on his latest endeavor. They had heard rumors that King Caerleon had seized land that rightfully belonged to Camelot, that there was a small band of his men that were stationed on the land. Arthur had amassed the knights and his uncle and were going to go confront the men in an effort to reclaim the territory. He had actually asked her to come this time, to leave the castle in the hands of Morgana for it shouldn't be more than a day's worth of effort and he trusted Morgana.

Not to mention, she was trying to learn negotiations and how to deal with the men of a neighboring kingdom when they were at odds with Camelot. This was a chance to observe and learn and…she was regretting it now. Not only had her brother been put up to act as bait to lure the few men into a trap (which she couldn't be too mad about as Merlin had nearly volunteered himself, having magic and all to protect him), which had worked rather well as no lives had been lost, but now they'd learned that one of the 'prisoners' was actually King Caerleon himself.

Marayna wasn't entirely sure why they'd still kept the man as prisoner, that wasn't the respect a king deserved even though she felt individuals had to earn her respect, the fact that he was a king of a land on the brink of war with Camelot…well she felt it should be obvious that they treat him with a bit more care so as not to spur him into more war…Agravaine seemed to think differently and had locked him away with the other prisoners under watch of a few knights.

"I still think it was a foolish move," she remarked as she sat in Arthur's tent that night, Merlin standing beside her, as Arthur paced and Agravaine stood with his hand on his sword, watching, "It's not going to help relations to treat the person commanding the armies like that."

"This is not the first time he's trespassed on our lands," Arthur argued.

"No, sire," Agravaine agreed immediately, making Merlin and Marayna roll their eyes, already feeling a manipulation coming, "Only last week he seized the village of Stonedown on the western borders."

"We're not on the borders now, Agravaine. This is the heart of the kingdom. He took a grave risk coming here."

"Perhaps he doesn't see it that way. I fear it's no coincidence that all this has happened since Uther's death."

Marayna stiffened at that, seeing it starting, Agravaine was going to twist the situation into making it seem like a play of power.

"What do you mean?" Merlin frowned at that, really hoping that this wasn't going to play like they both feared it would.

Agravaine merely ignored Merlin and turned to Arthur, "Arthur, your father was a strong king. His enemies feared and respected that strength."

"Are you saying I'm not worthy of that respect?" Arthur demanded.

"No, sire, not at all! There isn't a citizen of Camelot who would not lay down their life for you. But your enemies...to the enemies of Camelot, you are still untested as a king. You must send a clear message that any action against Camelot will be met without mercy."

"I think that's what you did today, Arthur," Marayna looked at him meaningfully.

"But not enough," Agravaine argued, "Not enough to deter the likes of Odin and Bayard and the countless others who covet Camelot's wealth."

"Well, what do you suggest?" Arthur looked at his uncle.

"I suggest..." Agravaine paused, making it seem like he was struggling to make the recommendation, and Merlin and Marayna knew it was not going to be a good thing at all, "I suggest that we force him to accept a treaty on our terms. He must withdraw his men from our land, return our territories us. He must surrender Everwick."

"He'd rather die than agree to such terms," Arthur scoffed.

"Then you are left with no choice."

"You cannot kill a man in cold blood!" Merlin cried, not worrying about how he sounded to be arguing against this, since being made a minor Lord he had more say now.

"You can't kill a KING in cold blood Arthur," Marayna agreed and added to that, "That would be war no matter what!"

"Arthur, you must do what you need to do to assert your authority on this land," Agravaine argued.

"No he doesn't," Marayna countered, "And if he does, there's a different way to do it."

"There is NO other way," Agravaine sighed and looked at Arthur, "Think on it. Decide by tomorrow."

Marayna glared and as Merlin shook his head at the man who merely stepped out of the tent. They looked at Arthur and nearly groaned under their breath. He had his deep face on, the deep thought face that meant no matter what they said at the moment he'd be practically deaf to them.

They exchanged a glance and got up to leave him to his thoughts, give him an hour or two, then they'd try to talk to him. But for now…Arthur was in a mood where he wouldn't listen to anyone, not even Agravaine again for a while. The worst part was, that Gwaine and Percival, Elyan and Leon and a few other knights weren't there. Arthur had left them to Camelot to help Morgana defend her if it was attacked in the day they were gone. Which meant they were all other knights, knights in training and others that were there.

~8~

"Arthur?" Marayna moved to sit beside him in his tent that night as she was returning to 'retire' for the night only to see him sitting at a chair, staring ahead of him, still in thought. She leaned over and picked up a small blanket, turning to drape it over his shoulders, startling him out of his thoughts.

"Mara?" he blinked at her.

She smiled, "Let me guess, you're not going to sleep a wink are you?"

He sighed and rubbed his face, "I've got too much to think on."

"About what Agravaine suggested?" she guessed and he nodded. She looked at the entrance of the tent, she could see him speaking to a guard on watch a few feet away, the man glancing in at them sitting there. Even while the rest of the camp settled for the night, the man was awake. She knew Merlin was out there, watching him, neither of them had let the man out of their sight for too long, knowing he might go running to Morgause and then she'd attack them or something, "Well I can tell you right now, I don't think you should do it."

"My father was a great king Mara, but I don't have his wisdom or his conviction," Arthur remarked, "I can only follow his example and do what he would've done."

"You're NOT your father though," she argued, "You're a better man than he is. Please tell me you mean _only_ to _request_ a treaty."

"I have to show my strength. Show that I'm worthy of my father's name."

"And that means killing him if he refuses?" she shook her head at him.

"Caerleon will have brought it upon himself."

"Do you hear yourself?" she stared at him, "Arthur, the thing your knights, your PEOPLE admire most about you is your mercy and respect in battle. You wouldn't ever do this, never. This isn't who you are. This is who Uther was and Arthur…the whole point of that speech I gave is to reassure the people that your reign will be a new one, different, I…I don't think the people will appreciate another Uther on the throne."

"My father was a great man," he looked at her sharply, "He made decisions that shaped the future of the land and have allowed me to take command of it…"

"I'm not disputing anything Arthur, I'm just telling you…you are Uther's SON, you are not all UTHER. There's still a part of Ygraine in you…would SHE want this to happen? You worry so much about making your father's memory proud, what about your mother's?"

Arthur swallowed hard at that and stood up, "I need some air," he murmured, stepping out of the tent.

She sighed, running a hand through her hair as she sat back on her small chair, she hadn't wanted to use that tactic, to bring up his mother when his father had so newly passed…but it was the only thing she thought might get through to him and his uncle's words.

She could only hope that she was right.

~8~

Arthur sighed as he stepped out of the tent and moved through the camp towards the fire that was still burning. He stood there at the edge of it and just stared at the flames, thinking about what Marayna had said. He heard stories, from Agravaine at times even, of what his mother had been like as a child, growing up, as a Queen for the time she had been one. The woman that had been described to him…she was exactly like Marayna had mentioned, she wouldn't have wanted him or Uther to do this. But…that was just it, wasn't it, Ygraine was the QUEEN, HE was the King.

"Arthur," Agravaine called as he stepped up beside his nephew, knowing he had to be quick as he saw Merlin slip into his sister's tent to speak to her, all too aware that the two were watching him, "I wanted to apologize for if what I said before was out of line, I merely am trying to advise you to be the king I truly believe Uther was and…"

"I understand Uncle, there's no need to apologize," he cut in, "Your words have given me much to think on and…" he sighed, "I'm afraid that it has put Mara and I at odds."

Agravaine shifted at that, "Ah, yes…I…feared that might happen."

Arthur looked at his uncle curiously at that, "Something concerning you uncle?"

"I have heard…disturbing whispers," he told his nephew, "Among the people, among the court, even…" he glanced around, dropping his voice, "Among the knights."

Arthur frowned at that, "What sort of whispers?"

"There was more to my earlier concerns than I felt prudent to voice before your wife Arthur," Agravaine began, "Arthur…you are King, your father ruled the kingdom on his own for more than 20 years and…I fear the people are not used to seeing a queen on the throne after so long."

Arthur stared at his uncle for a moment, "I'm not certain I'm following uncle, I should think the people would be pleased to see me wed and…" he cut himself off at that, not about to say anything about awaiting an heir when he knew it was impossible. The people…still didn't know.

"They are," Agravaine said quickly, his gaze flickering to the tent and back to Arthur, "But…there are some concerns that you have been delegating too much to the Queen. Even that…that you consider her counsel above that of your father's advisors."

Arthur blinked, "They think I listen to my wife too much?" he gathered.

"I am afraid so," Agravaine let out a deep sigh, "I have done my best, of course, to assuage the people but…Arthur even I have noticed that you defer to the Queen on matters that she is not well versed in, on matters you yourself should remain firm and resolute for. You nearly did in the tent earlier."

"Mara and I have a partnership…"

"Be that as it may," Agravaine stepped closer and put a hand on Arthur's shoulder, "But you must remember, Arthur, YOU are the king. You would be king with or without a queen. Marayna…she is inexperienced in the ways of the court, in negotiations, in the political relations between kingdoms. She would not be Queen if not for you…the people fear you have given her too much power and too much influence in matters that only a true member of Camelot could understand."

Arthur looked down at that, deep in thought, not even seeing Agravaine smirk and pat his arm before he walked off, leaving the king to his thoughts.

~8~

The next day was judgment day, it was the day that Arthur would give his plan on what to do with King Caerleon. He stood before the assembled knights, his wife to his left, Merlin to his right, as Agravaine half dragged the opposing king before him.

Arthur nodded to his uncle and the man produced a scroll, handing it to Caerleon, "What is this?" Caerleon asked, refusing to take the scroll. Agravaine rolled his eyes and opened the scroll, holding it up to Caerleon to see, "You expect me to sign this?" he scoffed as he read it, "To humiliate myself before you?"

"You invaded our kingdom and took what did not belong to you," Agravaine glared at him.

'_Since when is it HIS kingdom?_' Merlin grumbled to his sister.

"And if I do not sign?"

"Then you will pay with your life," Agravaine stated, making Marayna's gaze snap to Arthur as he remained stone-faced beside her.

"And who makes these terms?"

"Arthur Pendragon," Arthur stepped forward, "King of Camelot."

The king eyed Arthur a moment, before he took a step to meet him, "Very well," he knelt down, "Then make it quick."

Marayna nearly started forward when Merlin grabbed her arm behind Arthur, moving to his sister's side.

"Think what you're doing, Caerleon," Arthur tried to warn him, "This treaty could seal a truce between us. There would be peace. Like there was between your father and mine."

"I am not my father," Caerleon glared, "And you are not Uther. Do you really have the guts to kill me?"

"You leave me no choice."

"You do not choose anything, boy. It is I who choose to die, and I alone. Now, get on with it," he bowed his head forward, giving Arthur access to his neck.

"So be it," Arthur drew his sword, Agravaine smirking…

Only for Marayna to move right in front of Caerleon, crossing her arms as she stared Arthur down with a glare.

"Mara…step aside," Arthur's grip on his sword tightened.

"Oh, I will," she nodded, "But first…I want you to think long and hard about what you're about to do Arthur Pendragon."

"Mara…" Arthur glanced around, feeling like the knights were whispering and watching them, watching his wife disrespect his authority and question him…this was NOT how it should be. This was something that should be done in private, if ever.

"Think about what killing this man will mean," she kept on, "You kill him, you have taken the life of a KING, in cold blood, while he's bowed before you. There is no honor in that. There is no respect shared between kingdoms. How can you expect him to think a treaty would work when it is made at swordpoint!"

"This is not the time Mara…"

"YOU were the one who taught me about treaties," she pointed at him harshly, "All those times visiting kings came to Camelot to renew friendship, to sign treaties…YOU were the one who told me how they were meant to be done, between equals…" she gestured back at Caerleon, "How is this equal when one king is on his knees? There can be no trust, no friendship brokered on a treaty like this!"

"Marayna stand down!" Arthur finally snapped.

Marayna's jaw tensed, "So it's Marayna now is it?" she shook her head at him, "Fine, that's the way you want to play it…" she stepped to the side, but only a single step, "You want to do this Arthur, you want to end the life of a man who could be your ally if you showed him mercy, a man who would owe you a life-debt if you did…then go ahead. Do what you like, but understand that if you do this…your wife, oh wait, you want formalities now," she scoffed, "Your _Queen_, will be forced to bear the evidence of it."

Merlin's eyes widened at that, realizing what she meant. From how she was standing…if Arthur beheaded Caerleon the way he was planning…from either side he swung the sword, he'd risk hitting Marayna to get to the king…or he'd end up splattering her with Caerleon's blood.

"Go on then," Marayna dropped her arms, "You want to prove your strength? You'll have to prove my stomach too."

Arthur looked between his wife to Caerleon who was staring at her in a mixture of shock and defiance, to the knights, and his uncle…then down to his sword…

~8~

Gaius was standing beside Morgana, with Gwen, as the three made their way to the stairs that led to the palace, waiting as they'd gotten word Arthur and the others were returning…but all of them immediately knew something was wrong when Marayna half-raced ahead of Arthur, with Merlin beside her, and immediately got off her horse. Arthur hopped off of his and moved towards her, grabbing her arm…

"Don't touch me!" Marayna snapped at him, pulling her arm away and slapping him with her other hand, shaking her head at him with tears in her eyes before she turned and stormed off.

Arthur stood there, blinking and staring after her as the people began to whisper. For Marayna, for their Queen to be _that_ angry with their king…something was serious wrong and something very bad had happened.

"Merlin?" Morgana breathed as he made his way up the steps to her, knowing Marayna would be in a rage and be very…dangerous to be around right now.

Merlin stopped before her and glanced back at Arthur as Agravaine came up to him, clapping him on the back and smiling, turning to lead him off, the king not even noticing the knights shifting and looking at him with disappointment as he left. He shook his head and turned back to Morgana, taking her hand and squeezing it, "We had better prepare for war."

Morgana's eyes widened at that, "What did he do?"

Gwen though, was the one to answer, "Merlin…was that blood on Rayna's gown?"

It would have been hard to spot, if it hadn't been for the fact that Marayna had white, billowing sleeves on her dress that had new patches of red on them.

He nodded.

"Whose blood?" Gaius tensed, able to guess the answer.

"King Caerleon's," was all Merlin could say before he shook his head again and headed into the castle, leaving the three looking on in horror.

~8~

Morgana knocked on Arthur's door before she entered his room to see him washing his face in a basin. She had to wince when she saw him alone in the room, Marayna refused to even speak to Arthur let alone be in his presence at the moment and was currently raging and venting to Gaius in the physician's chambers right now. They had gathered in her chambers before, with Merlin, Gwaine and Percival there too while Marayna, they learned, was washing Caerleon's blood off of her.

She and Gwen had been horrified to learn what Arthur had done, that he'd done it with Marayna standing right beside the man. Gwaine had been ready to go after the king and Percival had had to hold him back. Instead Gwaine had gone to check on Marayna with Merlin while she went to confront Arthur about where his senses had gone.

"Are you completely out of your mind!?" she demanded when she recovered from her flinch, knowing Marayna was going to be staying with Gaius the night.

"I had no choice Morgana," Arthur rolled his eyes at her, wiping his face, "Show of strength was necessary."

"More like brutality," she crossed her arms and glared at him.

"An example had to be made for the good of the kingdom," he argued.

"Oh yes, and what a fine one it sent to everyone, that their king will slaughter those who don't agree with him. How does that make you better than Uther!?"

"OUR father didn't slaughter those who disagreed with him."

"Oh no? What about the Druids? What about any magic-user in general who believed magic should be used for good when he felt it shouldn't be used at all?"

"Magic was a blight on the kingdom, father was protecting his people."

"And you've followed just perfectly in his footsteps in that," she said sarcastically, "His actions led to more than 20 years of those with magic attacking to avenge their families. What do you think Queen Annis will do to avenge her husband?"

Arthur was silent, "If she is a wise queen she will see the strength of Camelot and recognize the wrong her husband committed and stand down."

"So if Rayna was…taking a ride and went too far out of Camelot's borders, was captured by…the king of Nemeth and held at sword point to sign a treaty that would affect the welfare of Camelot and was struck down because she refused, you wouldn't wish to attack for it?"

"That's entirely different!"

"No it's not!" Morgana snapped, her cheeks growing red from shouting, "Arthur look at what you did! If it had been YOU in Caerleon's position, would you have signed a treaty like that? Would YOU expect Rayna to just sit by when your body was brought back to her? I am warning you now, brother, Annis will attack, and she will attack instantly. You should have listened to Rayna!"

"Oh yes, listen to my wife," he rolled his eyes, "That's all I ever hear from you, from her, from Merlin of all people. Meanwhile I have a people that are looking to ME to be king and not be some sort of…of…weakling that defers to his wife's orders! _I_ am the king Morgana! I am the one to make decisions of how MY kingdom is run."

Morgana shook her head at him, "YOUR kingdom?" she scoffed, "I could have sworn that, when a Queen is coronated, it becomes hers as well. I thought you both were in it together."

"Marayna is still new to being Queen, she doesn't know how to rule and I cannot afford to listen to those who do not know what is happening."

Morgana gave him a look for that, "I have only three things to say to you Arthur, and then I am leaving because if I stay a moment longer than that…I will kill you, brother or not. First…you've left Rayna in charge of the kingdom before and it is still standing, it was YOU who had the faith that she could do this and I swear to god Arthur, if you tell her you don't think she has what it takes to be Queen, you will make more enemies than you can count, NOT just among me or Merlin. You seriously underestimate the way most servants and the peasants look up to her as one of their own. Second, if you are so concerned about not listening to those who do not know what is happening, did Rayna not end her lessons with Agravaine because of just that? Because he hasn't been in the kingdom and he doesn't know what our relations are with other kingdoms and realms? Yet you put more faith in what he had to say than the Queen of Camelot. And third…yes, many of us have told you to listen to Rayna, more than we probably should have, but do you know what Arthur? Before you get angry with her for how you've listened to her in the past, think for a moment about how many times she and Merlin have been right."

Arthur stood there and watched as Morgana turned and strode out of the room, before rubbing his forehead as he realized two things…the first was that she was right, she was entirely right, and the second…Marayna had to be giving her lessons on 'how to do that.'

~8~

The next day Merlin ambled over to the training grounds to see Arthur punching at a small punching bag and moved behind it to steady it, "You seem tense," he remarked.

"What do you mean 'tense?'" Arthur grunted as he struck the bag again.

"You know...agitated. On edge. Angry."

"This is not anger, Merlin. This is controlled aggression!"

Merlin nodded at that, watching as he punched the bag so hard it flew off the hanger and fell to the ground, "Aya's still not speaking to you?" he guessed.

"No," Arthur sighed.

He'd tried to speak to her the other night, she'd locked herself in her old rooms and told Gaius he had a royal pardon if he wanted to use his supplies to knock him out or poison him…so he'd thought it best to leave. He'd tried to speak to her at breakfast, but she'd refused, taking breakfast with Morgana in her chambers. And later, when he'd tried to see her throughout the day she was always accompanied by Gwaine who sent him such a firm glare that he'd kept back so as not to risk getting run through. Every chance he took to try and get her to speak to him, so he could take her aside and tell her that he was sorry, that he'd been wrong, that he never should have valued his uncle that he'd only just met once more who had only been there a few months over the woman who had been there for years and knew Camelot better than anyone save Morgana and him.

He was feeling like an utter fool that he'd treated his wife like that. He hadn't been lying when he'd said that their union was a partnership. He never should have let his uncle convince him that a partnership was a bad thing. His own FATHER HAD married, had made his wife the Queen, and had given her power over the kingdom as well. If he were truly concerned with following in his father's footsteps, he should have remembered that instead.

And he never should have let his anger get the best of him to the point where he'd…taken Caerleon's life right beside Marayna. He had stared at her after he'd done it, regretted it instantly when he saw a small flinch from her as the blood splattered over her, he'd stared at her as he rode ahead of them allowing him to see the blood on her clothes. She truly had borne the evidence of what he'd done and she'd been forced to ride back to Camelot, covered in blood. He'd killed a man right in front of her, right _beside_ her. And he would never be able to make up for that, he was sure.

He wouldn't forgive himself if he were her either.

But he had to try.

"Sire," Leon called before Merlin could even say another word, rushing up to him with a solemn look to his face, "A messenger this minute arrived."

"What is it?" Arthur frowned.

"An army. They crossed our border at first light."

"An army? Whose army?"

"Arthur," Merlin gave him a look, "You call me an idiot but I know neither of us are. Who do you THINK would send an army after you days after you've killed a king?"

Arthur closed his eyes, Marayna and Morgana's words coming back to him, their warnings that Annis would attack, that she'd avenge her husband. He'd even heard whispers among the knights that Merlin had told Morgana to prepare for war when they'd returned. How had everyone but HIM realized that this was the result of his actions? He'd been blinded by his own arrogance, to think that doing what he had would not only show his own men and people that he was a strong ruler but that it would also make his enemies realize he was strong and not to be trifled with as well.

This was all his fault.

"Annis," Arthur looked at Leon, the knight nodding in confirmation.

Arthur let out a long breath and closed his eyes again.

~8~

Arthur stiffened and straightened when he heard the door to the room open that night. He closed his eyes and took a breath, a faint smile on his face when he caught a faint whiff of the person behind him and knew it was Marayna. Only she and Merlin still insisted on entering without knocking, though he expected it of Marayna now that it was her rooms too.

"I'm coming tomorrow," she said and he turned around to face her, seeing her standing there with her arms crossed and her eyes narrowed, "To stop you this time in case you decide to kill Annis too."

He nearly flinched at that, but managed to refrain at the last moment, "I'm so sorry Mara…"

"Oh, back to Mara then?"

He did flinch at that, "I made a mistake."

"I'll say you did."

He gave her an unamused look, "Are you going to let me speak or just keep cutting me off?"

"It depends on what the next words out of your mouth are going to be," she put her hands on her hips before she decided to cross them again, not wanting to draw attention down to her hips and stomach, "So you get one shot Arthur. Make it count or this will be a VERY difficult marriage."

Arthur nodded, understanding that he had mucked it all up very VERY badly. Everything he'd done since they'd apprehended Caerleon…was wrong, just…so wrong. And now…this was the only time he might be able to get back on Marayna's good side again. So he took a long while to think about what he could say, what he could possible say that would help and show how sorry he was…

And only one thing came to mind.

"You were right."

Marayna eyed him for a moment before she nodded, "I'm listening."

He could have laughed he felt so relieved that he'd picked the right thing to say, "You were right, about everything, and I should have listened to you," he winced, "I've promised to listen to you and I always fail to do that don't I? I listened to my uncle instead of not just you but…my heart as well. And…I swear to you Mara," he stepped slowly towards her, taking her hands and holding them, breathing a sigh of relief at how she was allowing it to happen instead of slapping him again, "I will do everything I can to fix this. One life was taken already…I don't want to see a single one more."

Marayna looked at him, seeing the guilt in his eyes, seeing the weight of everything that was happening finally hitting him, and seeing the regret, "How do you plan to do that?" she asked him, "Arthur…this isn't something you can fix. Do not underestimate the grief of losing the person you love the most. Your father started the Purge over what happened to your mother. If anyone had cut off your head and sent it back to me?" she looked him right in the eye as she told him bluntly what he'd done, how bad and crude and horrible it was, "There would be no power on this earth that would keep me from going after them, and, being Queen, I'd have an army at my disposal."

He would have smiled at how, despite what he'd done, she still did love him if she felt she'd do that if it had happened to him, but the situation was far too serious, "Much like Annis," he agreed, squeezing her hand, "I told the knights to assemble."

He had, just a few hours ago he'd made a speech to the council, warned them of the army Annis had marching towards them and said that he would head them off, told the knights to assemble and that they'd ride at dawn.

"I know," she eyed him, "I was there," she'd had to be, as Queen, even if she was angry with him she did have to be there for the meetings that affected the kingdom.

"I didn't say how many I'd be taking."

Marayna just gave him a confused look.

~8~

Marayna stepped out of Arthur's tent the next night to see the small handful of knights that Arthur had brought with him standing around the fire, speaking quietly, Agravaine off to the side, tending to his horse though Gwaine was keeping an eye on him. The knights looked over at her and she shook her head, moving over to them, Arthur was…well, he was completely hopeless despite the plan he'd come up with.

He'd explained to her, as they stood on a cliff and stared down at the army of Annis's where she'd had her men stop with night nearing, that he hoped to be able to negotiate with the woman. Do something to keep her army from marching. It had been why he'd only taken Leon, Elyan, Gwaine, and Percival with him as knights, and Agravaine. Morgana had come as well this time though, which was admittedly a very dangerous thing to do, leaving the castle alone, but Morgana refused to not go, Marayna demanded to go, Merlin was not going to allow either his sister or his betrothed to go without him, and Arthur had to be there…NONE of them were going to allow Agravaine to remain in Camelot even after the man had tried to worm that out of Arthur, that HE rule as regent for the day.

Marayna had squashed that down as though it were a mere bug by reminding Arthur that it was on Agravaine's counsel that he did what he had and so the man ought to be there to see the result of his ill-given advice. Gaius had reassured Arthur that the castle would be fine for the day. Morgana had tried to scry for Annis, to see what she might be planning but had been unable to see her, which they knew meant that Morgause had to be with her. They knew the woman would want to watch Arthur be defeated before laying siege to the castle, she had likely spurred on Annis's grief, and so they trusted Gaius and Gwen to make sure the castle was ok while they faced Annis.

Arthur was hoping that by only taking a handful of knights he would prove to Annis that he meant for no war to break out, that it might allow her enough sense to see that he meant to talk to her and not attack her. It was a risky gamble, but he was both hopeful it would work and feared it would not. His fear, at the moment, was the more prevalent emotion.

She sighed and made her way over to the knights as they looked at her and shook her head solemnly, alerting them to her attempts to try and boost his confidence had failed. Arthur did not want more bloodshed, he refused to see a war break out, but this was a difficult move and one he knew was likely to not work out. She'd tried to say that Annis might listen, but he was more afraid that Annis would outright attack and that his men would die and they'd march on Camelot and take his city and people too.

The knights gave her a nod back and turned to head into the tent and speak to their king themselves, Agravaine eyeing them before he hurried after them. They didn't worry much about Agravaine being there, they knew the knights would likely tell Arthur that they were proud to be his knights, that they'd fight for the freedom and justices of the land and give their lives happily for him. And they knew Gwaine would physically pull Agravaine out of that tent with them and NOT let him whisper more poison in Arthur's ear when they were finished.

"He's not confident in this is he?" Morgana guessed.

Marayna ran a hand through her hair, "No," she told them, "He thinks Annis will attack without hearing him out even with so few knights."

"And with Morgause influencing her…" Merlin let it hang there, all of them aware of the danger of Annis's grief being made worse by Morgause.

"Arthur means to avoid war," Marayna began, biting her lip as she looked at them, "He made a mistake, because of Agravaine and now…all of Camelot may pay for it."

"He never should have harmed Caerleon," Merlin agreed, "He brought this on us all."

Morgana swallowed, understanding more of what they were saying than others might, "He's forcing our hand, isn't he?" she murmured as Merlin took her hand.

Marayna nodded, "Arthur once told me, before I was to be coronated Crown Princess that…no one must be prepared to sacrifice for the sake of this kingdom more than her rulers," she looked at them solemnly, "Are we ready to do that?" she breathed, truly not knowing.

Morgana nodded, "I am," she agreed, "We knew," she glanced at them, "That there was always a chance we'd pay with our lives. I'm prepared to take that."

Merlin took a deep breath, taking his sister's hand as well, knowing that there was more life at stake with her than them, "We just have to hope it won't come to that."

They all shared a meaningful look before stepping closer and whispering to each other what the battle tomorrow might come to if it turned into a true war.

~8~

Arthur was a complete idiot, and the three resident magic-users were feeling like complete idiots for not having realized what he was going to do. He'd snuck out in the middle of the night and into Annis's camp to try and reason with the queen himself. He'd gotten a slap for it, which served him right (both from Annis on the face and Marayna later on the back of the head), but he'd pleaded with her about how ashamed he was of what he'd done to her, how cowardly it was, how unjust and how deeply sorry he was for his actions. She'd not bent to that as words did nothing to bring her husband back to her nor return her people's king.

He'd proposed an alternative to battle though, when he'd realized his words about how he didn't want there to be a war and how he wanted her to call off her siege was failing. He'd invoked the right of single combat, one champion selected from each side to face each other alone. All of it done with the hope to spare more lives, which had seemed to touch the Queen only slightly. If Camelot's champion won, Annis would withdraw her army, and if her champion won…half of Camelot would be hers.

Marayna and Merlin and Morgana were beside themselves when they realized he'd snuck out right from under their noses but, to be fair, they were preoccupied. Merlin was watching Agravaine like a hawk to keep him from running to Morgause and telling him about how there wasn't an army on the top of the cliff about to face Annis but a mere handful of knights. Had the Queen known that, she probably would have rejected Arthur's plea for single combat and just run the small group over on her way to Camelot. Marayna was speaking to Gwaine and Percival, telling them about the plan she and the others had come up with incase a war did break out…as there were only 5 odd knights and Agravaine…which amounted to about 5 knights only. Morgana had been sitting in her tent with a small candle before her, trying to work on her fire-scrying, to see if it might bypass the wards Morgause had enacted to block her sight. Fire was the most powerful element to scry with and she'd hoped that it might be powerful enough to see the woman…

All of them had been focused on something else and Arthur had just…slipped by.

And the absolute worst part…was that Arthur had chosen himself as Camelot's champion despite the knights protests and offers that one of THEM should be it.

Agravaine, as always, seemed very pleased…until he'd accidently tripped and landed with his face in horse manure. Really, the man ought to watch where he walked over flat, solid, even ground that had nothing at all visible to the naked eye to trip over…well he deserved it when they'd later caught him trying to lift Arthur's sword while the king was sleeping. He'd stuttered out an excuse that he was merely going to sharpen it for his nephew only for Marayna to snatch it back and say she and Merlin were servants and that they had ample experience sharpening Arthur's sword and that THEY would do it. Agravaine seemed VERY unhappy with that and they could only assume they'd thwarted another attempt by him to undermine Arthur's combat for the next day.

Marayna had taken to keeping a tight hold on Arthur's sword after that, staying up through the night with Merlin and Morgana, going over their plan again and again, needing to make sure it would work. And so, the next morning, looking a bit paler, and with bags under her eyes, Marayna helped Arthur prepare for his battle.

"Mara," Arthur reached out to take her hand as she tightened some of his straps, holding her hand as he saw they were shaking, "If this day should prove to be my last…I want you to know that I am truly, deeply sorry."

"This won't be," she whispered, reaching up to touch his face. She was still very upset that he'd ignored her, that he'd treated her like a subordinate, like a subject instead of his wife, that he'd done what he had with her standing right there…but right now he was about to face an army on his own for the sake of the kingdom and…for HIM to be worried that he may not survive…him, the cocky, arrogant, prat…it worried her, "I know it won't. I won't let it."

She knew it wouldn't be…because she and the others would make sure of that.

"Just…keep in mind that you ARE the King now," she reminded him, "Camelot needs you. Alive. And so do I."

"I cannot make any promises to you Mara, and I truly regret that. I don't know what will happen. But for the first time since I became king, I know in my heart I've made the right decision."

She smiled at him, "Because it was a decision YOU would make, not one that Uther would. You are a different man than your father Arthur, you need to remember that people are not expecting you to be him. They wanted YOU to be king, not a replica of Uther to continue."

"Thank you wife," he smiled, leaning in to kiss her.

She patted his chest plate, resting her forehead to his, "Good luck husband."

He took a deep breath just as Agravaine entered, "It is time, my lord."

"Very well," Arthur nodded and turned to leave the tent, Marayna going after him, following him through the small grounds to the ridge.

The two armies stood on opposing sides with quite a distance between them, enough where it would take quick a fair jog to reach the opposing side, but it was the required distance so as not to think another side about to attack. Annis and Morgause (surprising, truly, that she was there, oh so surprising) were before the army, while Arthur stood with Marayna before the small handful of knights, which earned an eyebrow raise from Annis and a rather questioning look as well. Clearly she'd expected an army and received a handful though Marayna could detect a hint of a curiosity and shock as well, perhaps even a small scrap of hesitancy.

Arthur looked at Marayna, squeezing her hand and kissing the back of it before he stepped forward to the large space in between the two groups, a rather large, very brutish, very strong man stepped forward to face him as well, the two meeting in the middle.

Before it felt like any of them had blinked, the fight began, the two men fighting relentlessly against each other. Arthur was quick, but his opponent was strong and brutal. He knocked Arthur to his knees, forcing him to roll away from the blow and swipe out, slicing the man's cheek. He swung down at Arthur who ducked under the blow, missing him, and leapt up to punch the man in the face. But the man swung at him again and sliced across his chest. He rushed at the man, shoving his shoulder into the man's stomach, knocking him over, but the man leapt up and kicked Arthur back. They watched in horror as the man stalked towards Arthur, the man lying on the ground, his sword too far away, and too winded to get up.

Morgana looked over at Morgause, seeing the woman's eyes flash moments before the opponent's sword went flying backwards, back towards Annis's own army. She frowned, confused as to why Morgause would HELP Arthur…when she got her answer.

"Sorcery!" Morgause cried, pointing the finger at Camelot's forces, "My Queen, Pendragon has used magic!"

"What?!" Arthur shouted, pushing himself to his feet, seeing Annis glaring at them across the field, clearly believing they had cheated, and as such…thrown the match.

"You have forfeit the match Arthur Pendragon!" Annis sneered, "ATTACK!" she ordered her men as Arthur ran back to the line of Camelot's soldiers, pulling his sword.

"Uncle!" he shouted to Agravaine, "Get Marayna back to Camelot, get her out of here, Merlin see Morgana to…"

"No," Marayna shook her head, looking at Arthur, "I'm not leaving."

"Mara you must go!" he turned to her, desperate, not seeing the solemn, determined looks on Merlin and Morgana's faces, nor the matching expressions on Gwaine and Percival, completely missing the all too pleased look on Agravaine's face as he looked at his wife, "Camelot may lose her king but she cannot lose her queen as well."

"She won't," Marayna said, tears filling her eyes, "I promised you she wouldn't…and she won't."

"Marayna please!" he reached out to shake her shoulders, "Run!"

But she shook her head, smiling sadly at him, tears in her eyes, "I need to say two things to you Arthur…please," she added as he looked ready to argue, his gaze flickering to the army running right at them across the field, "I NEED you to hear this…it's important."

"Mara…"

"Promise me you won't cross the line," she stated and he blinked, not sure what she was talking about, till he noticed that Merlin was a few feet away, drawing a line in the dirt with a stick from the ground.

"Mara what are you talking about?!" he demanded.

She swallowed, seeing he wasn't listening and looked at Gwaine, "Wen?"

He nodded, "I'll make sure of it Ray," he swore.

"Marayna we don't have time!"

"And I'm sorry," she turned back to Arthur, her tears falling over, "I'm so sorry. Please don't hate me for this."

And with that, she pulled her hand out of his hold and rushed to Merlin and Morgana' s side as they stood just over the line.

"Mara!" Arthur tried to lunge after her, but Gwaine held him back, grabbing him and holding him as he struggled, "Let me go! I order you to let me go!" he tried to pull away but Gwaine wouldn't release him, "Gwaine I order you as King to let me go!"

"And she ordered me as Queen not to," Gwaine countered, far more seriously than Arthur had ever seen him, "And frankly Arthur, she scares me a hell of a lot more than you. Percival?" he looked at the man who quickly grabbed Elyan and Leon's arm as well, keeping them from trying to stop the Queen and the others from whatever they were about to do. They both knew that Agravaine wouldn't be an issue, he'd not risk his neck to save either of them.

"What is going on!?" Arthur shouted, not understanding why his men were allowing his wife, his sister, and his 'brother' to stand there as an ARMY was running at them!

But soon enough he got his answer as the three looked at each other and joined hands with Merlin in the middle, looking out at the army before they opened their mouths…their eyes blazing gold.

Arthur couldn't understand a word they were saying as they shouted out loud to the sky words in the Old Tongue, he'd heard enough spells thrown at him to recognize that language. He watched in horror as his own wife began the chant, taken up by Merlin and then by his own sister…he watched their eyes burning gold as the three of them continued the chant…before Merlin threw up his arms, still holding Marayna and Morgana's hands…

And a bright blast of light flew out of him, golden and shining and spreading back along the line he'd carved in the dirt, extending up to the sky and blazing out, like a wall, like a protective wall as they could see an arrow or two bounce off it above them.

Marayna and Morgana let go of Merlin's hands, his arms still up, clearly the one sustaining the wall, before Marayna turned, "Morgana!" she shouted, pointing at Morgause.

Morgana nodded, "I've got her," Morgana called back, taking a step forward and throwing out her arms, sending Morgause flying backwards even as she and Annis followed the army, Morgause had been firing her magic at them, thinking to take them out but now she had Morgana to contend with.

Marayna looked around, quickly assessing the army, "That leaves the soldiers to me then," she murmured, though they could all hear her. She nodded to herself before she started throwing out her arms, left and right, taking down a wave of soldiers, the ones that were the fastest runners, needing them down, needing more time for the spell to build.

"She's fled!" Morgana reported just as a bolt of lightning shot down from the sky right where Morgause had been standing, the woman disappearing in her classic swirl of air and dust only moments before that.

"Morgana, I need your help!" Marayna reached out a hand to Morgana who took it, the two of them kneeling down to touch the earth with their free hands, Arthur watching in shock as what looked like a green energy spread out from their hands, right across the battle field and seeped up at the feet of the soldiers rushing at them, sticking to them, seeming to stick them to the ground. Their running slowed as the green spread, pulling the ground up with them it appeared…and surrounding every single soldier.

The small army of Camelot watched as the energy twisted around the bodies of the soldiers, of Queen Annis herself as well, branches shooting up above them as the soldiers and Queen transformed, before their eyes, into trees, creating a small forest.

"Get back!" Merlin grunted, stepping forward, making the wall follow him just at that point. Morgana and Marayna leapt back, panting and falling to their knees as Merlin lowered his arms, falling to his own knees as the wall of magic bent with him, curing at the top until it settled over the forest like a blanket…seeping down into the trees, along their bark, down to their roots…till it faded.

Merlin pitched forward, in a dead faint from the effort and strain of having maintained the wall, Morgana weakly reaching out to take his hand as she fell to her side.

Marayna panted as she forced herself onto her back, struggling to stay awake and alert as she felt as though her energy had been sapped out of her, knowing her brother and Morgana were in a similar state. The spells they'd discussed all throughout the night took a great deal of energy to do and enormous concentration, which was why the three of them had taken different components of it. They had likely put more into it than they needed to, but they HAD to make sure it worked, they HAD to. She rolled her head to the side, seeing Arthur there and her heart broke…

His eyes…were filled with such betrayal, such anger…such hatred…that she knew what she had to do. She looked to the side, seeing Morgana fighting to move closer to Merlin than just holding his hand and closed her eyes a moment to focus the last of her concentration and strength.

Her eyes snapped open and flashed gold…just as Merlin and Morgana disappeared in a similar swirl of air and dust, transported out of there and to relative safety as her head lulled back to look at Arthur, his hate-filled eyes the last thing she saw before darkness consumed her…

A/N: Oh boy :( I really wanted to show a sort of 'epic' use of magic when Merlin, Marayna, and Morgana come together and really give it their all. I feel like Morgause would try and 'trick' Annis or give her an opening to force an attack on Arthur by claiming he cheated in the 'honorable' duel and that an army running at them would be enough to make the trio act to protect not just the handful of friends (...and unfortunately Agravaine, he's such a jerk right?! Grr...) behind them but also Camelot. I can say that the spell used will be explained more in the next chapter and that someone will learn about the pregnancy...but I won't say who }:)

I thought for a very long while about who should be there to face Annis as I try not to leave the castle without at least 1 magic-user to protect it or rule it. But when I realized that, in the actual episode, Arthur himself leaves Camelot unattended, I figured I could still do the scene how I envisioned it with all three being there ;)

Some notes on reviews...

That actually happened to me a few times in High School, people wanting to cheat off my tests and literally copy my Latin homework :( I was a freshman and (for Latin) he was a senior and intent to join the army so...90 pound twig vs Army boy? Yikes. Lol :) What I did was to speak to my teacher after class or before school started (or even after school) and explain to them that I was being pressured to give my work to that person. I told my teacher that I DID give them the work (which I did) and asked them to please check both assignments together in case they could spot the clear copying. If you ask them to be discrete and _not_ mention you, and you bring up that you're concerned because the other person is bigger than you and you don't want problems, most teachers will take this to heart and they'll call the other person in and say that THEY found that the two pages were identical themselves as they were grading and that they know YOUR character and for the other person to explain themselves. I did this with my Latin teacher and, unfortunately the boy still didn't get it. He waited a month or two before confronting me again (when he thought the teacher forgot or wouldn't notice), so what I did was purposefully write down wrong answers and wrong translations for a few questions (really just switched two translations around as a 'mistake'). I then went to the teacher again and let them know that I had done this on purpose so that the plagiarism would be more clear. The teacher confronted him about it again because the sentences I accidently switched (and since I was a Latin scholar he KNEW that I knew which sentence was what and would have fixed it if I were the one cheating) were the same sentences HE had switched too. He never bothered me again. If you're feeling bold, what my mother actually suggested I do when I brought it up to her, was to make a copy of the worksheet, one that I did myself to hand in, and another where I made it seem like I was doing the work but really just getting everything so horribly wrong that it was only too blatantly obvious the person hadn't done their own work but copied from someone else, and gave THAT one to the copier and handed in my correct version to the teacher. They would, of course, be called by the teacher to discuss how bad they'd done and, if they confronted ME about it, I would just say that I 'did just as bad' and that I was tired the night before or even that we'd reached a level in the lessons that I was struggling with myself. But what I would say to do is talk to a teacher about it, a good teacher will do everything in their power to help you and NOT get you into trouble at the same time. They might even suggest something for you to do in your work that would help them catch the copier and have concrete proof it's happened. I hope that helped! :)

I think in the show Aithusa began with tailing Kilgharrah but was just sort of aimlessly flying around and stuck with Morgana. Sort of like with mother birds, they protect their young when they're young, but there's a time they need to explore on their own, learn to hunt and protect themselves and live on their own. I sort of see Kilgharrah keeping an eye on Aithusa, but that happening sort of in between that happening :( He probably let the dragon go off when he thought it was old enough to be able to be ok for a short while...and then, of course, Morgana was found lol. But I don't think he just abandoned Aithusa off the bat but took him under his wing (;)) and trained him and taught him more before giving him just a little freedom to learn how to fend for himself (in case anything happened to Kilgharrah). Merlin goes off and does quite a bit on his own and even against Gaius's wishes, I think Aithusa would be a bit like that too ;) I haven't read it, I plan to, but my sister wants to see the movie (she's more of the see it before she reads it person) and we're planning to go next week :)

Hey! I'm good, how are you? Things have been a bit hectic, my father's midlife crisis is rearing up again and he's dragging the whole family into it, and I've had an exam and a presentation this week, but hopefully it'll be less rushing next week :) And thanks! I would LOVE to be an author and actually get a real book published :) I actually have about 6 'books' written up and about 10 more outlined lol. I tend to write sci-fi/fantasy/slightly-teenish fiction (or at least I think teens would be the only ones who'd want to read it lol). I like writing about women with powers and how they deal with being put in situations that test their strength and conviction in themselves and even change them into entirely different people, and not always for the better :) I'm not sure I'm like any of my OCs entirely. There's little parts of each of them that I like to think I gave to them since they're my babies lol. Like...I love school (like Proffy), I try to always be nice and respectful (like Angel), I can sort of get inside the heads of people and work out what's really getting to them (like Cora and Evy), I love mythology/folklore (like Michelle), I'm very loyal (like Kona...unless it comes to constantly making OC Time Ladies lol), Medieval literature is a favorite of mine (like Leena), I can hold a little bit of a grudge (like Mac), I will tend to prefer pants to skirts (like Marayna), I have a bit of a tense but loving relationship with my father (like Victoria). There's more little things than being like any one OC :)

Yup, we'll get hints of what's up with Leon, but we won't find out for sure till Series 5 ;)

I can't say what gender the baby might be, I don't think Marayna even will know till the end ;)

Lol, that happens to me when I watch DW especially, I'm like...wait...where are the Time Ladies? O.O And then I remember they're not real lol :)

Oh Agravaine got worse here...and there'll be one more instance coming up that'll be just slightly worse }:)


	9. History Repeats

History Repeats

Marayna was quiet, thoughtful and contemplative as she sat on the ground of her prison cell. It was sparse, everything had been removed, even the cot on which to sleep, the hay for her to sit on. They only comfort she'd been afforded was a small pail to relieve herself in but it had, thankfully, not come to that. However, given the twisting in her stomach, she knew it would only be a matter of time before she ended up with her morning sickness again. She didn't understand why people called it that, it happened at all hours of the day.

Her eyes were closed as she leaned her head back on the cold walls of the prison cell. She'd woken up there hours ago when it had just started to fall dark. Unceremoniously dumped in there if the bruises were anything to go by, but luckily it appeared she'd landed on her back and not her stomach, something she could be grateful for. But she'd been left there, no one had come to see her, not Gaius, not Gwen, no one. She'd heard a commotion before, she'd heard her uncle shouting but the guards were holding firm to their apparent orders not to allow anyone to see her. Of course they would, of course they'd be their most vigilant NOW. This wasn't just any prisoner, this wasn't just any sorceress, this was the Queen of Camelot who was sitting in that cell. She was the closest person to their king…and she had betrayed him.

She rubbed her head, she was regretting it now, so much, that spell that had made Uther forget about their magic. It had affected Arthur as well and he'd forgotten all that he'd learned about her and Merlin and Morgana, all they'd done for him and Camelot. She should have expected this though, she really should have. He was reacting the EXACT same way he had when she'd first outed her magic to him…only this time the betrayal hit harder, because his father had just DIED of magic, and Merlin and Morgana had exposed themselves too. The three of them, his family, all showed their magic and it sent him over the edge. There would be no banishment this time, there would be only execution.

She was relieved for only the fact that she had managed to send Merlin and Morgana away before Arthur could order them seized. But it had been too much and she'd collapsed, been captured, and thrown in the dungeon like Merlin had often been. She let out a breath, her eyes snapping open, flashing gold with magic as a ripple went out from the room, surrounding her cell before it faded.

Merlin and Morgana were at it again.

She could feel it, even from a distance, she could feel them trying a transportation spell, but not one that would bring them to Camelot, the Druids, she was sure, would forbid it. After all she had sent them to the group to protect them, the Druids would NOT forsake that clear intent and allow Merlin and Morgana to come back to Camelot like that. But that didn't mean her brother and his beloved wouldn't try to take her from Camelot and bring her to them via magic. She could feel it, every time the spell nearly hit her, and she repelled it each time. Some might think her foolish for doing so, mad even but…if she used magic to escape, it would just be proving to Arthur that he couldn't trust her, that she would use magic for anything. This was her choice, this was her way of proving to him that she was loyal to him and hadn't betrayed him.

It would be so easy to blast the doors off the cell, to stride out and knock out the guards, to move through the halls of Camelot and out to the market, blasting back knights as they came at her, and off to the woods. It would be so easy to prove to Arthur that he and his father were so incredibly foolish to think that they could truly hold a magic user there if they did not wish to be there. It would be even easier, through her actions, to show the people that if SHE could easily escape…how many others who had been burned hadn't escaped, how many had been accused and labeled as a sorcerer who burned instead of fled? None of them would have had her ties to Camelot or felt that loyalty, they'd have fretted for their own lives and escaped instantly.

She knew she was being completely ridiculous to think to stay in that cell, it wasn't just HER life that was on the line, it was her baby's too, Arthur's. But in her heart of hearts, she was truly afraid of what would happen if the baby was discovered. It would never be accepted at the current moment, Agravaine would see to it that the child was murdered because it came from her. And she was terrified that Arthur would think the same, that he'd agree, even though she knew that was NOT realistic at all, she was…she was a mother and her hormones were going mad and she was starting to get worried and afraid and…

She let out a muffled groan, wrapping her arms around her stomach, willing the bile back down. If she got too worked up, her uncle said, it wouldn't be good for the baby. They weren't sure just yet how much of her Merlin had healed, how thoroughly, they had to be very, VERY careful about her stress and her getting hurt. And this was not helping.

She swallowed hard as the nausea receded, wondering vaguely if it made her a terrible, evil, cruel person to think, just for a moment, that it would be good for Arthur to suffer her being executed and then later realize she was pregnant with his child. But she shook her head, no…she had to have faith that something would happen. With Uther's death, Gaius had warned that his blood was the source of the enchantment of forgetting her magic. That it would fade, that Arthur would remember it all. It had been one reason they were all holding out telling him about their magic, they wanted him to naturally remember so as to avoid this happening again.

What was with Pendragon men and wanting to execute her?

Her head jerked to the side when she heard the sound of a struggle, but not one of someone trying to get in, more like someone not liking being restrained. She crawled over to the bars on her cell and looked out, her eyes widening when she saw Gwaine being dragged in between two guards towards her cell…no, not her cell, the one across from her.

She was silent, not wanting to anger the guards or have them strike Gwaine for her concern, waiting till they threw him into his cell and turned to stride off. She winced as one spit at her before he continued.

"Get back here you bloody bastard!" Gwaine scrambled to his bars, seeing that act of disrespect.

"Wen," Marayna shook her head for him to stop, "What did you _do_?"

She knew why he'd been put in the cell across from her, it was the farthest cell into the dungeons, symbolic for the level of betrayal. The farther into the dark recesses, the larger the crime. For Gwaine to be there…well, she could guess he'd done something to be thrown into the jail cell, but she wanted to know what.

"What do you think?" he nearly snapped at her, but she knew it was more his anger at the guard and the situation than herself.

"Punched Arthur?" she guessed, winding her arms through the bars to cross on the other side, resting her chin on one of the beams.

"Nearly ran him through actually," Gwaine smirked.

"Have you completely lost your mind!?" she hissed at him, "Wen what were you thinking!?"

"I seem to recall thinking 'like hell I'm going to let you send her to the pyre!'"

Marayna fell silent at that, "So, that's it then?" she whispered after a moment, "That's how it's to go? Me on the pyre, just like Uther nearly had me?"

Gwaine sobered up with a solemn air instantly, "I knew he and Uther were too alike."

"That's just it…he's not," Marayna rested her head against the cold bars, "He'd nothing like his father."

"Doesn't seem that way from here," Gwaine remarked.

"Where's Percival?" she frowned, hoping that the larger man wasn't about to be dragged down there too.

Gwaine sighed, "He didn't say anything, smart of him," he nodded, "We'll need a man on the outside to argue for you Ray, to help us escape if..." he stopped there, before scooting closer to the bars and glancing down the corridor towards where the guards were, "Ray…why don't you use your magic, get out of here?"

"And how would that change anything?" she shook her head and glanced at him, "I use magic, then I'm just another slippery sorceress. I disobey this decision, it shows I can't be trusted. But if I stay here…" she shook her head, "Magic loses a High Priestess, Merlin a sister, Arthur a wife…Camelot falls. I can't win Wen," she sighed, "There's nothing I can do without being labeled even more of a traitor or abandoning my people."

"I'll think of something Ray," Gwaine swore, "I promise you, I will NOT see you burn."

Marayna looked at him sadly, "Then don't look."

Gwaine swallowed hard and looked away, his mind racing, he NEEDED to find a way to prove to Arthur that Marayna wasn't a traitor. Merlin had told him what happened last time this happened, he'd BEEN there in the aftermath of Arthur banishing Marayna. He just…he needed some way to convince the man of what he'd been convinced of before. It was just…harder, last time Merlin and Morgana had been there, without Arthur knowing of their magic, and convinced him to listen…

This time Arthur thought everyone was betraying him and would make himself as deaf as possible.

~8~

Marayna jerked awake at the sound of someone stomping down the halls in the middle of the night. She'd just managed to sleep, having found herself more recently more tired than she normally was yet unable to fall asleep. The cell was cold and dank and she was shivering, which she knew her uncle would likely have Arthur's head for given her current condition. She and Gwaine had talked for quite a while, him wanting to know ALL about her magic, about the things she'd done to save Arthur, the things she and Merlin and Morgana had done for Camelot, not just the ones they'd glossed over or waved off. She knew why he'd asked her that, to try and find something to argue with Arthur about, tell him about that might change his mind. She knew it was pointless. Merlin might have been able to get through to Arthur before with Morgana's help, but not now, now after Uther had died at magic's hand.

She glanced over when she saw a flash of red to see Arthur appear before her cell and her eyes flashed.

Instantly he drew his sword, "What did you do?!" he demanded, an angry look in his eye, as though he were furious she'd DARE use her magic around him.

"Look behind you," she nodded.

His grip on his sword tightened, "As though I'd turn my back on a sorceress."

She sighed and ran a hand through her hair, "Witch," she muttered, "It's WITCH if you're born with the magic and don't study it to possess it."

Arthur frowned at that, at that admission that she'd had magic longer than he thought. Had he been thinking clearly, he would have realized she'd just admitted to being BORN with it, to having no choice in the matter, to having just an unfortunate circumstance in birth. He'd have realized that instead of merely thinking of the length of time she'd hidden her betrayal from him. Had he been thinking clearly though. He, unfortunately, was not.

But it did give him just enough of a push to step to the side and turn, more so that he could keep both of them in sight. His frown deepened though when he saw Gwaine raging but no noise coming from his mouth, and looked back at Marayna questioningly.

"I'd rather you NOT cut out his tongue for the things he'd likely say to you," she shrugged, sighing.

Arthur looked down at her, feeling his heart twist painfully at seeing her in the prison cell, but his jaw tensed, forcing his heart to harden against it, "You further disrespect your king by not rising?"

She scoffed, "King you may be, but I am STILL your queen."

"Not for long," he hissed, "Tomorrow at dawn you shall burn and I will be free of this enchantment."

Marayna stared at him for a long while, "You _still_ keep thinking love is an enchantment then?" she shook her head, "Is it really THAT foreign of a concept to you Pendragon men that you think that you're being enchanted if you dare feel anything other than hatred and anger?"

"I KNOW you have enchanted me," Arthur glared, "Why else would I…"

"Marry a servant?" she cut in, giving him a tired look, "Put up with her insults? Be willing to give up the throne for her?" she let out a long breath, "If you've nothing new to say to me, Arthur, then just get yourself gone," she waved him off, "I've heard all this before and once was more than enough."

Arthur stared at her a long while, not sure what she meant by having heard it from him before, "You will not defend yourself? Deny anything?"

"Defend myself against what?" she muttered, "My husband and King? You've had hold of my life and heart from the moment I fell in love with you," she looked at him, "And deny my magic?" she shook her head, "I'm tired of doing that Arthur," she admitted, "I'm tired of living in fear and in the shadows and protecting you and your father and this kingdom and for what? For you, the man I thought had pledged to be loyal to me, to wish me dead? To sentence me to death for rescuing you and winning you a battle that would have resulted in Camelot's destruction? Arthur…" she struggled to her feet, using the wall beside her for support, hesitating to speak more as the room swam before her eyes for a moment as she settled, she hadn't eaten in a while now, "I have dedicated my life to protecting this kingdom from the moment I set foot in it. My life has been tied to Camelot and to you since my birth," she looked at him sadly, "And if you cannot see that I have only ever used my magic for good, to help you, to protect you…if you TRULY think ME capable of the evil you associate with magic…" she swallowed hard, "Then there is nothing more I can say, because my husband would listen to me, as he promised to do, and you…you would not be him," she looked at him intently, "I don't see Arthur right now, I am speaking to Uther and that…breaks my heart," her voice cracked, though she could see a hint of tears in Arthur's eyes as he stared her down, "You want me to burn…fine. I'll stand there, I won't use magic to escape…yes," she nodded, "I can escape right now…magic and all."

"Then why don't you?" he shook his head, if she could…WHY was she still there?

"Would that help you regain your trust in me?" she countered, "No. So I stay. And I won't fight you. I'll stand there and I'll let the fire consume me alive…but only if you stand there in front of me, with me tied to the pyre, and you light the base and watch me burn."

Arthur seemed nearly about to gape at her if he hadn't had more control over his facial features.

"If you can do that," she wasn't even smirking, this wasn't a playful challenge where she knew he'd cave and she'd win, this was a serious challenge, "Then I can as well."

And with that, she turned around and stumbled to the back of her cell, her hand braced against the wall, to look out the window and out at the dark night.

Arthur though, remained standing there, staring at her back before he seemed to remember himself and turned to stalk off.

"I'll never work it out," Gwaine was able to speak, the spell on him broken the moment Arthur had stepped out of his sight.

"What?" Marayna glanced back at him.

"How you do that," he smirked, shaking his head, "You're the most crude woman I've ever met and that is saying something," he laughed, "But those rare times…you spout out wisdom and…you make people realize what's at stake."

"There's too much at stake for me not to," she murmured, before wincing, her face scrunching as she slowly slid down the wall to sit.

"Ray?" Gwaine got as close to his bars as he could, "What's wrong?" he asked her quietly.

"Nothing."

"_Ray_."

"What makes you think anything's wrong Wen?"

He gave her a look, "Oh, I don't know, perhaps how you threw up in that bucket before the Prat showed up?"

"I'm fine," Marayna said quickly, FAR too quickly if the look Gwaine threw her was anything to go by.

"Don't lie to me Ray," Gwaine gave her a pointed look, his eyes dropping to her stomach and back to her, "Do you have any idea how much Arthur's going to hate himself when you burn and he finds out that?" he looked at her intently, "When he finds out that he STILL feels the same for you then as he does now because he's not enchanted?"

"As bad, I think, I feel knowing that he thinks he's enchanted in the first place," she remarked, "Again," she sighed and rested her head back against the wall, "THAT is the part that hurts the most. He knows me better than anyone, well, except Merlin," she smiled sadly, thinking for a moment what her brother would go through if she died, praying that he wouldn't turn into Uther and go on a rampage against Arthur and Camelot, praying Morgana could temper his rage, "And for him to believe me capable of doing that to him…" she wrapped her arms around her stomach, "He feels it's an enchantment, it makes me wonder if it's even really love."

She closed her eyes and fell quiet, signaling for Gwaine to not speak to her again, that she wanted to sleep with the little time she had left, to not have to sit there awake and think about what was coming.

Unbeknownst to either of them, Arthur remained just out of sight, having listened to their entire discussion, a pit forming in his stomach, a sort of ringing in his ears, his head starting to throb, but shook his head. No, Marayna was lying about not having enchanted him. She was a sorceress and they lied, they were incapable of love or being truthful.

They had to be.

Marayna had to be, she had to have enchanted him.

Because he would NOT have fallen in love with an evil sorceress.

~8~

Arthur slowly woke the next morning, keeping his eyes scrunched closed as the light was just barely starting to peek in from the windows, the curtains open. He rolled to the side, burying his face into his pillows with a muffled groan about hating to wake up to the sun, and reached out his arm to his side. He stilled for a moment, before swinging his arm out a few more times, then patting the bed before he pushed himself up and looked beside him to see that half the bed was empty. He frowned and rolled over, sitting up quickly and looking around, confused and more than a little worried as to why his wife wasn't there and why her side of the bed hardly looked touched.

"Mara?"

He stood and was about to rush to the door and call the guards in, fearing the worst…when he caught sight of something out his window and rushed back to it. He could see his uncle standing in the courtyard, ordering the guards down there on building a pyre.

"What…" he breathed, not sure why a pyre was being built…before he collapsed to his knees, half falling against the wall, a hand flying to his temple as his head throbbed.

Images flashed through his mind, the events of the last year, the things he'd said, the events that happened, and…Annis, the memory of Merlin, Morgana, and Marayna standing before his handful of knights, using their magic before them all before Marayna sent Merlin and Morgana off, and him…throwing her in the dungeon, threatening her, condemning her to burn on the pyre.

"No," he swallowed hard, pushing himself up and nearly running out of the room before he realized he ought to grab a shirt at the very least as it would be quite undignified for the king to be rushing through the halls at the crack of dawn in his nightclothes…which meant he ought to grab his boots as well even though it wasted time.

He practically flew through the halls and down the stairs to the dungeons, only barely shouting out to the guards _not_ to follow him, as he bolted down the hall. He nearly dropped to his knees when reached the cell to the left, staring at Marayna as she sat inside it. She was curled in the corner, her arms around her stomach, her legs curled to her chest, her head to the side as she seemed to try and sleep. She was pale, with bags under her eyes, and she was shaking. He could even see a bit of sweat on her brow. This was coming FAR too close to how he and Merlin had found her the first time he'd done this…

He nearly felt sick thinking on that. The first time he'd only banished her…this time, oh god…he'd…he was going to… He closed his eyes and rested his head to the bars a moment, that pyre in the courtyard was for HER. He was going to actually execute her this time. Somewhere in the back of his mind he remembered what he'd been thinking, that his father had just died from use of magic and he was reacting to that in his wife, despite the fact she and Merlin and Morgana had just saved his entire kingdom this time instead of just his life…but this was his WIFE! He KNEW about her magic…so why hadn't he then? Why had he forgotten?

He shook his head, now wasn't the time.

He quickly pulled his keys out and tried to open the lock, swearing he would deny to his grave that his hands were shaking as he tried to get the right key into the lock. The jangling of the keys seemed to have woken the knight sleeping across in the opposing cell.

"Get away from her!" Gwaine snarled as Arthur finally got the cell door open, "What, have you come to bring her to the pyre yourself, like she challenged you?"

Arthur flinched at that, "I remember Gwaine," he told the man simply, hardly sparing a moment to look at the knight before he tossed him the keys, "Get yourself out and help me! I need to get her to Gaius now!"

Gwaine's entire demeanor shifted. He knew about the Blood Magic, how it had affected Arthur, and the fact that he was now demanding he help him save his wife than carry her to the pyre…he'd hardly slept the entire night, watching Marayna, seeing her getting a bit more ill than he felt comfortable with. He'd only just drifted off he'd guess an hour ago. He didn't care how Arthur remembered, what mattered was that he remembered and he was DOING something about it, he was revoking his sentence on Marayna and right now she needed more attention than he had time to give to Arthur. So he caught the keys and made quick work of getting the lock open, running into the other cell, half shoving Arthur away to pick Marayna up himself.

"She's MY wife," Arthur glared at him for the move.

"And who put her here?" Gwaine shot back, not even bothering to finish speaking before he was out the cell and striding down the halls, Arthur rushing after him, spouting something to the guards about an enchantment or something by means of an excuse why he was taking the prisoners out, that he'd been enchanted to put them there first.

He didn't care that he might sound like a raving lunatic, with how frantic he'd been as he rushed into the dungeons, but he hoped that would be enough of a panic for the guards to think he had broken the enchantment or something. He didn't care, because right now the only thing that mattered was getting Marayna to Gaius and see her well again…

And then get on his hands and knees and beg for forgiveness.

~8~

Arthur was pacing in the physician's quarters, having sent Gwaine to Percival, to tell the man to help him go find the Druids, to get Merlin and Morgana back there to help Gaius who seemed far too quiet and solemn for him to feel comfortable. He wasn't entirely sure why Gwaine had snatched a vial that he knew contained Morgana's sleeping draught before he left, but he didn't bother to ask just as long as the two returned with the other magic users. He knew that the best bet to find Merlin and Morgana, the most likely place Marayna would send them was as close to the Druids as she could, or to the Bloodguard, but only to get them to the Druids.

Oh he was NOT looking forward to another confrontation with Benedict. The man had punched him for banishing Marayna…he could only imagine what the man would do when he learned he'd been planning to actually execute the girl. He felt bile rise in him at the thought…how could he POSSIBLY think that his wife, the woman who was responsible for at least half of Camelot being safe, was evil?!

No memory of her magic or remembering, he KNEW his wife! He should NEVER have let that happen!

What was wrong with him!?

He looked over when the doors flew open, Gwaine having shoved it open, allowing Merlin and Morgana, both in brown, traveler's cloaks (and it hit Arthur to realize that not even his own sister felt safe coming into Camelot, she likely fully believed that he'd ordered hers and Merlin's head on a pike or something if they were caught) to enter. He was NOT expecting to be thrown to the side by magic, by Merlin in the process of him and Morgana rushing in.

He was a little disoriented as he tried to stand, when he saw a hand in front of his face and Percival before him. He grimaced in pain, that thump had rather hurt, but took Percival's hand, moving to try and get closer to his wife as she lay on a cot in the middle of the room, but Percival stopped him with a hand to his chest, "Best wait," he told the king, "They'll need to focus."

Arthur swallowed hard but forced himself to stand there, not entirely comfortable with not being able to be beside his wife…but he deserved this. He knew Merlin would be murderous not just to see his sister in such a state but because of the fate he'd been about to subject her to. So he stood there and watched as Merlin and Morgana knelt on either side of Marayna, looking at her in concern.

"I'll take her," Merlin looked at Morgana, before nodding more towards her head, making Arthur think he was talking about her top half while Morgana focused on her lower half as Morgana just nodded and put her hands on Marayna's stomach and abdomen, while Merlin put his on her forehead and shoulder. He watched as Merlin mumbled words under his breath, not caring what he was saying as long as it worked and Marayna was ok. Morgana, ever the Healer, was just flashing her eyes, not even needing to speak as she went about healing the girl on the cot.

A stressful and tense few minutes later, Merlin and Morgana sat back on their heels, Merlin glancing at Morgana as she smiled and nodded, "She'll be ok."

Merlin let out a breath and leaned over to kiss his sister's forehead, gently stroking her hair away from it as she slowly woke. He and Morgana had instantly transported themselves to Camelot…they hadn't even really needed to the men to sneak into the forest for it. Gwaine had had the forethought to take Marayna's communication crystal from her pocket and followed it right to where one of the Bloodguard was waiting in the forest's borders. They passed on the message and the man disappeared, moments later with Morgana and Merlin reappearing in his place, cloaks up and ready to rush in. Well, he hadn't exactly gone right to the forest. No…he'd gone to Agravaine first, intercepted the man's food as it was being taken to him and managed to distract the young serving boy who was delivering the man's breakfast, George…something, and slip the draught into the meal. He knew that Leon and Elyan would go to Arthur first about the pyre being built but Marayna not being there. They wouldn't sound the alarms because she was Arthur's wife. Agravaine…he'd be only too happy to see a witch hunt for her. So he'd taken care of the man, make him sleep long enough for them to get Marayna well again and come up with a plan.

Arthur hadn't wanted to make a public decree about Marayna till the execution was taking place, the pyre was being built and the people just thought it was another execution. Only the knights who had been there, Agravaine, and the guards outside the dungeons had known it was Marayna that was prisoner. But now those guards thought Arthur had been enchanted to condemn his wife, which was made all the easier given that they hardly ever left the dungeons and, without Merlin or Morgana being put there, they could assume that it had been Merlin that broke the enchantment.

"Hey," Merlin smiled at his sister as she slowly woke, "Don't take this the wrong way Aya…but I _never_ want to have to heal you again."

She let out a soft breath, "I don't want you to either…you're rubbish at it," she reached out and took his hand, "Leave it to your wife."

He smiled, "Not my wife yet."

"Will be one day," she murmured.

"How are you feeling?" Morgana scooted closer to look at Marayna as well, knowing she was still weak but needing to know if there was anything else wrong.

"Like I just spent the night in a cold, dank prison cell," she muttered.

"Yeah well, you know who to blame for that," Gwaine remarked.

"Yes, where is my idiot husband?" Marayna tried to sit up.

"Don't," Arthur stepped forward, Merlin giving him a glare before he stood up to let Arthur take his place, "Don't get up just…rest."

Marayna gave him a blank look before she looked at Morgana, "Can you…"

Morgana nodded, not even needing her to add more to know what she was asking, and stood, "Come on," she gestured for the others, "All of you," she added to Merlin and Gwaine even as Percival and Gaius started to head out, "Now," she gave them a look, her hands on her hips.

Merlin sighed and stepped around the cot, pausing to squeeze Marayna's hand, "Shout if he tries to kill you again," he warned her, smirking when he saw Arthur flinch at that.

"As opposed to all the other times he's tried to kill me?" she gave Merlin a raised eyebrow, "I think I'm harder to kill by now if the 'killing machine' can't manage it."

Merlin gave a small chuckle at that, giving her hand one more squeeze before he headed out of the room with Morgana, tugging Gwaine after him when the man tried not to follow.

"Mara I…" Arthur began.

But Marayna held up a hand, closing her eyes as she laid back down on the cot, taking just a moment to gather her strength, "The Blood Magic we used on Uther," she took up instead, "We didn't factor in that YOU were of Uther's blood, that you shared it. Morgana was protected by Kilgharrah's magic, but…" she let out a breath, "Not you. We thought with the memory charm being broken, that you'd be safe. This is partially our fault for not working that out first. It's partially my fault for not trying to find some way to tell you about my magic first, before you saw me using it…again. We all knew, the three of us, that after Uther died there was a very real possibility that you'd have us killed instead of banished because of it…"

"What…DID happen with my father?" Arthur asked, NEEDING to know that before another word was spoken.

"Morgause placed a charm on Uther that reversed any healing magic done to him and increased the power of it, according to Gaius," she added at the end, in case there was a slim chance he didn't believe her, which he owed her to believe her now about, "Given how quickly it all happened…the spell worked perfectly, both of them."

Arthur was silent a moment, taking that in before he closed his eyes, "So magic would have saved him if not for Morgause."

Marayna opened her eyes and looked over at him, "Do NOT let the actions of one magic-user define your opinion of us all Arthur Pendragon."

"No!" he shook his head frantically, looking at her, "No, I…I wasn't I just…" he took a breath, "I remember feeling so…angry and betrayed and like a fool that I'd trusted the magic my father warned me against. I didn't remember how much good it had already done for me, if I had…Mara," he reached out and took her hand as it rested absently on her stomach, "I would have been suspicious, I would have thought something had gone wrong and not blamed Dragoon and…"

"You wouldn't have_ needed_ Dragoon in the first place," Marayna added, NOT about to tell him Dragoon was Merlin, not with what had happened to Uther, not even after he seemed like he wasn't as angry about magic as before if he could claim he'd have been suspicious, "It would have been us, Merlin or Morgana or I and you would have trusted us FAR more than some old sorcerer. You would have KNOWN, given how many times we've saved his life, that we would NOT kill him."

"I should have known Dragoon hadn't anyway," he admitted, startling her a bit and confusing her, "If he had wanted my father dead…he would have just refused to heal him in the first place. I should have realized that before I reacted…but I didn't. I…" he closed his eyes, "I have a very bad habit of…reacting first."

"I'd say," she muttered.

"It comes from a lifetime of training though Mara," he looked at her again, "In battle…you react or you die. I am trying to temper that. I'm _trying_ but…I have not been king long and, I haven't been trying long. It wasn't till I nearly lost you last time," Marayna squeezed his hand slightly when his voice broke, "That I realized how much of a problem it was for me. I was trying to be calmer, to…to hear things out more because of your magic but…"

"But when we cast the Blood Magic that was stopped," Marayna realized, "Because you couldn't remember what made you want to be like that in the first place," she sighed, "Sometimes I feel like magic creates more problems in trying to fix them."

"Mara," Arthur looked at her, "I am so sorry, I will never be able to say it enough, to make it up to you for what I was about to do. I…I can hardly believe it myself now that I remember that I…I was going to…" he swallowed hard and shook his head, he couldn't even say it.

Marayna took a breath, shaking her head at what she was about to do, "The important thing is that you didn't," she cut in, "That you remembered."

They had been hoping that, with Uther gone, the Blood Magic would be weaker and that it would be easier to break it. If they couldn't, they were hoping a large display of good magic would help him, that all three of them together would temper his reaction. When Uther died by magical means, it was harder to work out any sort of good magic that could counter the memory of his father dying the way he had. But it seemed like the shock of it all and the notion of burning her just like Uther had the last time had been enough to get through to him and return his memories.

"Thank you Mara," he breathed, "For forgiving me and…"

"I didn't say I forgave you," she looked at him, "I implied I was glad you remembered and didn't kill me."

He nodded, that was a mistake on his part, to assume that, "Is there anything I can do to earn your forgiveness back?"

"You'll have a long road ahead of you Arthur," she warned, "I have forgiven you for…many things, and while I know you're sorry…" she shook her head, "Nearly being burned twice by a King of Camelot? It's a lot to try and forget or forgive."

"I'll do anything," he swore, pressing her hand to his heart.

"I'll have to think about what I want," she remarked, knowing that, as much as she wanted to, she couldn't ask him to change the laws of magic…Arthur had all but announced that Uther's death had been the result of sorcery, he just hadn't stated how. To try and change it now…it would likely mean revolt. But Arthur DID remember now and it allowed them more freedom to keep those who practiced good magic safe and deal with the evil ones properly, "But at the moment…there's one thing that we will have to focus on first."

"What?" he looked at her, before he realized, "Uncle was there! He saw your magic! And Leon and Elyan…" now that he thought about it, Elyan and Leon, how they acted, it had to mean they'd been affected by the Blood Magic too since the Memory spell hadn't been broken on them.

"I think we can trust Leon and Elyan, if YOU tell them it's alright," Marayna remarked, "Elyan was there with the Druids even if he doesn't remember, something about it might slip through, a feeling of trust or something, and Leon will trust that you know what you're doing, he's loyal to YOU Arthur. Your uncle though…" she sighed, "I'd rather have him forget."

"Don't you think it might be useful if he…"

"Arthur," she cut in, "I WANT him to forget," she gave him a firm look.

He nodded, in NO position to have her do anything that she didn't want, "I…can ask Merlin if he'd mind seeing to it that uncle forgets the last day or so…"

"That brings me to another thing you'll need to do for my brother, but besides that, the main issue…how are we going to explain to the people how a forest sprang up over night?"

Arthur chuckled a bit at that, "No one really goes to that area," he reassured her, "Not many peasants leave the main territory of the castle, those who do likely haven't been there in years or travelled through it, they won't really notice more trees."

She nodded, "Ok…" she started to push herself up.

"Mara, relax, please," he tried to gently nudge her back down.

"Arthur," she gave him a look and he let her sit up, "The trees still contain the soldiers AND Annis…"

"You…really DID turn them into trees?" Arthur blinked at her, he'd thought…well he honestly wasn't sure what he thought, it was all such a blur of shock in seeing them using magic.

"They're trapped inside the trees," Marayna corrected, "It was a spell that Gaius found and showed us, it's meant to enchant a forest, to be a sort of…extra protection. You create a shield to keep out danger and place it onto the forest in question, the trees, the animals, everything reacts in a way to deter those that wish ill to a place from travelling through it. We…had to create the forest first…we were investigating shapechanging and some, we're not sure why, but they included turning into plants, they had an odd side effect since plants are stationary that it essentially creates a tree around someone and then releases them later, leaving the tree intact. The person, if they're the original magic-user, can then enter the tree whenever they want. But the point is that we'll only have 24 hours before the spell ends releases the men. We NEED to get there first. If we can release Annis in time, we can still negotiate a peace," she nodded, "Her army returned to her for peace."

"But you said it only lasted 24 hours…"

She nodded, "Annis won't know that though."

Arthur smiled at that, "That is…brilliant."

She shrugged, "TRUST your wife next time ok?"

He nodded, "Always," he swore, moving to help her up, "But um…what was the thing, about Merlin that you needed me to do?" he would do ANYTHING if it meant she'd eventually forgive him.

"Later," she warned him, "After we see to Annis, I'll tell you, but we have to hurry."

~8~

Annis stumbled forward, gasping for breath to find herself at the edge of a vast forest…a forest she recalled her own men turning into. She spun around and her lips pursed, seeing Arthur and his wife, Merlin and Morgana standing before her, none of the other knights present, just the king, his wife, his wife's brother, and his own sister, the trees behind them.

"Queen Annis," Arthur greeted, steeling himself to face the mourning and grieving queen, knowing her anger would be FAR less than Benedict when he was inevitably confronted by the man.

"Did you cheat again?" Annis glared at him.

"If you accepted Morgause's company, I doubt you DIDN'T know who she was or what she can do," Marayna remarked, "A wise queen does not trust any odd person who comes to see her without knowing who she is and what her motives are."

Annis's lips pursed more.

"Did you know she proclaims herself to be the High Priestess of the Old Religion?" Morgana asked.

"She IS the High Priestess," Annis stated.

"No," Merlin shook his head, "SHE is," he nodded at Marayna.

"It appears Morgause has lied to you as much as she has lied in her actions," Arthur mused, "You KNOW we were not the ones to use magic till you forced our hand."

Annis looked around at the trees.

"We can return your army to you," Marayna offered, "Under one condition."

"And that would be what?" she snapped, "My head like my husband's?"

"You agree that, because of Morgause's actions, your army must forfeit the single combat," Arthur began, "Which, as it is an honor duel, is within my rights as the offended party to demand."

"What else is there?" she eyed them suspiciously.

"Just that," Morgana agreed, "If you claim Arthur the victor and keep true to the terms agreed upon when it was first made…we return your army."

"We made the trees," Merlin reminded her, thankful that he'd taken care of Agravaine with a small memory charm, nowhere near as big as the one on the kingdom, but enough to handle just one person, "We trapped your soldiers, we trapped YOU. We can release them just as easily."

Annis eyes them a moment, before she gave a curt nod, "You are victorious, Arthur Pendragon. And you may rest assured that I shall comply absolutely with the terms of our agreement. My army, when returned, will be gone by nightfall."

Merlin, Marayna, and Morgana smiled and stepped back, moving to form a small circle, holding hands as they focused their energy and magic, Arthur and Annis watching them kneel to the ground, a green glow spreading out from their joined hands and seeping into all the trees, men starting to fall out of them and to the ground.

"They assured me it'll be only a moment of disorientation before they wake," Arthur glanced at Annis.

She shook her head, "A Pendragon trusting magic," she mused, "Times have changed."

"I am not my father, Queen Annis," he turned to her.

"No," she agreed, eyeing him, "You are sparing my army, when you could have kept them and myself trapped. You could have conquered my kingdom that way. Why didn't you?"

Arthur was silent a moment, not about to tell her that the army would have been released in only hours, "Because it's not conquest or victory I seek. It is _peace_. I hope that today will mark a new beginning for our kingdoms."

"There is something about you, Arthur Pendragon. Something which gives me hope for us all."

"I know what it is," he nodded, looking back at the trio as they slowly stood, "My wife."

Annis smiled sadly at that, her husband used to say the same about her, that she made him different, better.

~8~

Arthur stood on a balcony before the kingdom as peasants who had come to see the burning of some sort of criminal gathered around, the pyre being dismantled, "I know that word has spread," Arthur began, "That a sorcerer," he was sure to say sorcerer instead of sorceress, not wanting to say anything that would point a finger at his wife, "Had been captured and was to be executed this day. I regret to inform you that…the sorcerer took his own life in his cell," it was better than telling them that another sorcerer escaped, "There will be no execution."

The crowd gave a small cheer though at the death of another magic-user, which had Arthur's smile tensing.

"However, as you have all gathered, I find there is another announcement to be made that will be of even more good fortune for the kingdom…" he gestured to the side and Morgana stepped beside him, taking his hand, "My sister, the Princess Morgana, with my blessing, is officially betrothed!" the crowd erupted in applause as Morgana blushed and nodded her head at them, though Arthur could see tears in her eyes at FINALLY having this official and out to all.

"Might I present," Marayna stepped up with Merlin, "Her betrothed, my brother, Merlin!"

Merlin would admit that he was quite startled at how the cheers actually grew LOUDER when that had been announced. He grinned widely and waved at the crowd, before taking Morgana's hands as the king and queen stepped back. He pressed a kiss to Morgana's hand before they threw their entwined hands up into the air, the cheers reaching their peak as the two beamed out at them, hopeful for their future.

A/N: I can say we'll still have one more rather tough moment for Arayna coming up, with each 'betrayal' of Arthur's, Marayna will have a harder time forgiving him. But Marayna will give Arthur an ultimatum that will FINALLY see a real change start with him ;)

On a lighter note...there's only one more secret Marayna is keeping from him and it won't be secret for very long ;)

Some notes on reviews...

Arthur definitely reacted badly :( Much worse than before, but I can see why, with his father recently (to his knowledge) being killed by a sorcerer :(

I meant that Marayna might not know the gender till the very end when the baby might be born ;) They might have a spell to determine gender, but she might just want to have it be a surprise. If the baby doesn't make it because she's not fully healed, it would be devastating to know if it was a boy that the heir was lost :( So she might opt to keep it unknown till then :)

Nope, Marayna sent Merlin and Morgana away to protect them :( But luckily they came back to help her :)

Lol, I have no idea why I keep doing this to her. I can say there's only one more slightly heartbreaking moment for her, but it more angers her than anything, and one more more...harming event for her but I won't say harming how ;)

I can say that Marayna won't die...but I will say nothing more or less about the baby's fate }:)

I took a peek at your letters thing, you need to be _really_ careful about posting something like that though. Not only was what you posted an Author's Note and not a true chapter (which is against the rules and regulations of the site to post either a note or announcement) but it also appears to be interactive (not entirely sure what that means in terms of FF but that's also on their rules page). It might be better to post that as a forum topic to get the first few letters to respond to and then make an A/N at the beginning/end of that first chapter where you tell readers to submit via review or PM instead. Posting a chapter just like that is a violation of the site and it might be taken down :( I only say that because I did something similar once to bring up my 'sneak peeks' for DW about 2 years ago since I hadn't had any new DW stories up at the time, and not only was it removed but my account was locked for 48 hours and I couldn't post anything :( I think it's an interesting concept, but you might want to consider removing that and replacing it with an actual first chapter (a letter/response, even if it's a letter from you) and put that note at the end :)

Yup, Arthur was way worse than stupid lol, but he didn't find out about the baby yet. I think Marayna needs just a tiny bit longer to recuperate from this event before she hits him with another shocker ;) Merlin and Morgana got sent to the Druids for protection and, in a way, they did save her yup :)

I think it's more that what Agravaine said to him, about the people thinking he listened to his wife too much got to him more than his trust issues. Being so newly king, it wouldn't do to appear like he has to keep asking his wife what to do instead of making firm decisions on his own, how she defies him openly probably doesn't help how he thinks his people see him. So he was a little gullible and manipulated in that :( I can say there'll be one more moment where he'll trust Agravaine and be hit with the terrible truth :( Arthur and Marayna are back in action right now, Marayna didn't go anywhere, but Arthur's memories of the past year are intact yup :)

Your friends sound great and I think they'll definitely back you up. Most people don't want others to know they're trying to copy otherwise it's more people that might tell or bring it up to a teacher so if she sees that your friends are aware she might back down ;)

Lol, that's ok, I tend to read over things sometimes too :) But yup, it was meant to be 'her' in the 'giving her lessons on 'how to do that'' ;) As for Johnlock (yup, I know what that is ;)) I can say I'm not a big fan of it in the romantic sense of the pairing. Mostly it's because I feel like it's wrong to take two clearly straight characters (until they expressly state that they ARE gay, are in an openly or secretly gay relationship, or are very clearly (I use the term flamboyantly only in the sense obviousness) gay, I classify them as being straight) and try to almost force them into a romantic relationship that goes against their natural preferences even if they're just characters :/ It's why I have an issue with Destiel and Merthur as well. I have absolutely no issue with gays or lesbians, one of my best high school friends is gay and one of my roommates in college is a lesbian, so I have no issue with them, because that is their natural disposition. When people who are one preference are forced to be with someone that isn't their preference (even if it's a fictional character), I just feel like it's wrong. To me, I just keep thinking how offended many people, both straight and gay, would be if they were forced to enter into romantic relationships they aren't naturally drawn to just because that's how someone else prefers them to be, not even in just society's view but in a general view as well. I just find it very upsetting for anyone to be put with someone that is against their preference, we should love who we love and not be forced to love someone else because that's how others want it to be :) I'm all for 'Johnlock' in the sense of a very deep and profound friendship though, the same for Dean and Castiel and Arthur and Merlin ;)

Arthur was a bit terrible with when he found out this time :( But it was over much more quickly ;) I'll be back on tumblr today yup ;) I planned to be on yesterday but my dog was sick and developed a really bad limp so I was taking care of him and bringing him to the vet and then had class :( But he's ok now, it turns out he ate some berries on a bush by our house and it just upset his stomach, the limp was just a sort of cramp thing apparently :)

I think Kilgharrah sees her as a very close friend, not quite a daughter, but one of his kin definitely :) He'll be a little more open in emotions when she starts showing ;) He'll definitely offer her some sound advice when things get hectic, but there'll be one point where he swoops in to help her yup ;)

I can say there's only 1 baby in Marayna and I know the gender and name for it ;) But I won't say :)

That's a very good video, I love it :)


	10. A Servant of Two Masters

A Servant of Two Masters

Marayna was pacing back and forth in the Main Hall, a council meeting going on behind her, but she wasn't paying attention to them very much. They didn't comment on it, not just because she was queen, no, she knew that they had no problem with telling her when she wasn't being 'queenly' enough, or they had in the past. When she'd first been coronated, they'd had no issue making remarks about her aptitude being less than desirable for the role of Queen. But she had earned their respect and their ear with what she'd done during the Queen Annis fiasco. Arthur had, in no uncertain terms, explained to the council as they discussed a new treaty to send to Annis, that SHE had warned him against his actions with Caerleon, that she had told him not to attack the king, had stood against him. The council had been quite impressed when she'd explained that she did it to try and prevent a war.

They honestly had expected her, after being queen, to just bow down to Arthur's judgment, half of them probably wanted her to do that to 'protect' the kingdom from her mistakes. But to see their own king do something that had nearly led to a war, and have HER fight against that, to have the foresight to know that it would lead to war…they had a new respect for her since then. The fact that she was willing to defy the King, to do what she did and stand next to the opposing king, close enough to end up covered in blood in an effort to stop him…not many queens in prior years would have done such a thing. They were not quite as cold and harsh as they had been before, they actually listened to her and were more understanding.

They were understanding right now of why she was pacing. Arthur and the knights had gone off on a simple journey, to inspect the defenses along a certain area of the borders of the kingdom. Arthur had reassured both her and Morgana, when Morgana had wanted to go, that it was safe, had brought up the pat they'd take and how it was known only to them and not their enemies. Morgana had seemed to accept that, clearly knowing the path intended, and had backed off. It hadn't hurt that Arthur was going to take the knights that knew of Merlin's magic to make it all the safer as Merlin wouldn't be forced to hide his magic. SHE had surprised Arthur in not volunteering to go as well.

She was…a little tired, a little more tired than normal and…she really HAD to stay in Camelot. Her dresses were starting to get a bit tighter, her baby bump was still a bit small, she was only really just about 4 months along at the moment. Her stomach was a little bigger, not entirely noticeable just yet, but she knew from the women she saw in Ealdor that the next two months would be when she REALLY started to show. But her dresses were a little tight now and Gwen had agreed to let them out just a bit till she told Arthur. Any longer and everyone would be able to see the bump, she was already trying to wear her non-corsetted dresses to keep it hidden just a little longer. She really wanted Arthur to be the first one she actually told herself. Lancelot had found out when Merlin told him, Morgana and Gwen knew because Morgana had been there with Gaius when he found out, and Gwaine…well he had worked it out for himself. But she really wanted to be able to TELL Arthur.

She just…needed a little more time to work out how to do it. Arthur was still in the process of earning her forgiveness back and…she was thinking she'd wait just a little bit longer and maybe tell him as a sort of reward.

But right now that was the last thing on her mind because the other knights had come back first…without Arthur or Merlin and now she was worrying. They'd mentioned a bandit attack, an ambush, and that they'd been separated and, knowing NOT to lie to her or Morgana, they'd told them that Merlin had been struck by a mace he hadn't seen coming as he'd been using his magic to help them all. So now they knew he was hurt and that he and Arthur were out there with bandits or mercenaries or something after them. She'd ordered a small set of guards out to try and find them, the knights had gone back after them as well, Morgana was a mess. She had tried to scry for them only to recall that they had both been given their enchanted tokens again that kept them from being spied on by Morgause…but it also meant that Morgana couldn't see them as well.

And so she was still pacing, looking out the windows, waiting for Arthur and her brother to come back, to see that they were both ok while Morgana watched from the battlements.

She looked over when the doors to the room were thrown open and Morgana rushed in, "They're nearing the gate," she called, rushing over to take her hand and pull her out of the room.

The two of them ran down the hall, not bothering to give the council a word of apology, and raced to the steps…only to stop short when they saw that Arthur was the only one who had returned.

"Mara…" Arthur began as he dismounted.

"Where's my brother?" she asked instantly, yes, she was thrilled her husband was back and alive…but her BROTHER was still missing!

"He's alive," he promised, looking between her and Morgana, "Last I saw of him, he was still alive," he looked at Leon, putting a hand on his shoulder, "Dispatch another set of patrols at first light. Scour every inch of that forest."

"Yes, sire," Leon nodded, moving off with a handful of knights.

"We'll find him," Arthur turned back to them, "I swear it, we will, by ANY means," he looked pointedly at Marayna to convey a secret point, only to see her looking at the gates, "Merlin is YOUR brother, Mara, and you've both proven yourselves harder to kill than a Dragon."

Marayna swallowed and nodded, before she saw red on his shirt, "Is that yours or…"

"Mine," he nodded.

"Uncle?" she turned to Gaius who nodded and moved to lead Arthur, wincing, off, needing to see to his wounds before he could rejoin the search for Merlin.

Morgana stared at the gates, feeling just…so guilty, she should have gone, she should have been there to heal Merlin, to protect him…till Marayna put her hand on the woman's arm, "He'll be back Morgana. If not for me, for YOU, you're to be wed in only a few months…"

"For the both of us," Morgana put her hand on Marayna's, "He'll come back for the both of us."

"Come My Lady," Gwen reached out to lead Morgana back, Marayna watching them go sadly, knowing that Gwen would be the best to comfort Morgana at the moment. The loss of Lancelot had made her remarkably empathetic with other women whenever the knights had to head out. But this was Merlin and this was Gwen's friend as well…

Marayna let out a long breath and turned back to the gates, running a hand through her hair before she turned to hurry back into the castle, ready to get her magic books while Gaius treated Arthur and find a way to track her brother down…

~8~

Marayna was pacing yet again, still in the Main Hall, still waiting, but this time for a return of her brother. She had run her hand through her hair so many times that she was sure she was probably going to go bald by now she was that frustrated. She paused in a window and closed her eyes, resting her forehead against the cool glass. Just after Arthur had been treated last night he'd met with the council to discuss the bandits, who might have sent them, how they possibly might know about that path they'd taken. Leon had brought up the very real possibility of a traitor in their midst that had told the enemies of Camelot about it.

She smirked a bit, she'd seen Leon's gaze flicker to Agravaine as hers had. Leon and Elyan had been told about her magic, well more like told not to say anything about it. Elyan had discussed it with Gwen privately, the girl having all her memories of the past events. He'd agreed to keep quiet because if Gwen trusted them, then they were worth trusting. Leon had merely deferred to Arthur's judgment, that if his king was not enchanted and truly knew what he was doing, then he would not say a word. She was sure she had surprised both Arthur and Leon, probably the entire room, when she'd stepped over and given the knight a big hug. Leon himself had surely been shocked and she knew he'd looked to Arthur for permission before he'd returned her hug lightly, not wanting to anger the king or 'inappropriately' touch the queen. She'd pulled back, looked him right in the eye, and told him that she was glad he could see that not all magic was evil and that it could be a source for good. She'd said that if HE could see that…perhaps the others could as well. Leon had gone rather quiet and thoughtful at that.

But he trusted her, Leon that is, and when he'd seen her casting looks at Agravaine she knew he'd picked up on her own distrust of the man. It was a relief because Leon was one of the longer lasting knights next to Arthur and he would be sure to keep an eye on Agravaine as well. But it didn't take away from the notion to all that there WAS a traitor among them…they just…couldn't outright declare it was Agravaine. Not only did they have no evidence besides Morgana's scrying (and THAT would NOT go over well with the council, nor Arthur as Morgause had warded herself from visions) but Agravaine was Arthur's last remaining family besides Morgana and to accuse his MOTHER's brother of being a traitor would not be easily accepted, especially by Arthur.

Arthur had gotten a rough night's sleep, as had she, neither of them able to really fall asleep. And when dawn had come, Arthur had quietly but purposefully prepared and headed off with the knights. Morgana had insisted this time that she go with Arthur. If Merlin was even more injured then they would NEED her there and she may have threatened a plague on Arthur if he refused to let her go this time. So Morgana had set out with them…

She wasn't sure how she felt about that. She was angry that SHE didn't get to go rescue HER brother. At the same time she knew that there would come times where choices had to be made, where her new duty to Camelot would force her to stay behind in the castle when people she cared about were elsewhere. Arthur felt too guilty to be convinced to stay at the castle, and Gaius, knowing bandits were out there, would NOT let her leave the gates in her condition. It was moments like these were she disliked being queen and being pregnant. She wanted to be out there and help her brother and find him but because the king and princess were going, SHE had to stay behind…especially now that they knew there was a traitor that might try to have someone seize the castle, in which case they needed a ruler there to give orders and see the peasants safe.

She sighed and opened her eyes, only for them to shoot open when she saw Arthur and Morgana riding back…WITH Merlin! She pulled up her skirts and ran out of the room, seeing Gaius already in the courtyard and leading him back to his chambers to check him over, Arthur and Morgana going with them. She didn't care what she looked like running like mad through the halls, servants rushing out of her way and nobles staring at her, she really didn't care. She raced around a corner and headed right for the physician's quarters. She threw the door open, not even stopping as she ran right for her brother and hugged him tightly.

"Merlin!" she cheered…until she felt him tense before he hugged her back…that wasn't like her brother. He'd have laughed and hugged her tightly and spun her around and grinned at her and…WHAT was that she just felt wiggling UNDER his skin against her cheek!?

She pulled back, staring at him in concern, he was smiling but not grinning, "Careful there," he warned her, "You nearly knocked me over."

"I wasn't running that fast," she defended, trying not to let on that something was VERY wrong with her brother, she could just…feel it, but a quick glance at Morgana told her that the woman felt it too given her concerned and confused expression, "Can't really run with these skirts."

"Yeah but you've put on a few pounds," he shrugged, "You're heavier than before."

Morgana tensed, seeing Marayna's eyes widen as they glanced at Arthur, fearful that he'd notice her stomach…but Arthur just chuckled, "Must be all the wonderful food from the kitchens and less physical work to do," he shrugged, before winking at Marayna, "I still think you look lovely."

Marayna nodded at that, starting to wonder if Arthur was really that thick or just that he had it THAT deeply set in his mind that she couldn't have children that any weight gain was just…weight gain to him and not a baby. But there was something more important really…Merlin would NOT have said that, and he wouldn't be looking at her entire body instead of just her stomach. It was almost like he had NO idea she was pregnant…

"How is he, uncle?" Marayna turned to Gaius.

"He's just fine," Gaius smiled.

"Much different than how we found him," Arthur added, "Covered in mud and bruises…"

"I healed him and there was a stream to clean off in," Morgana explained.

Marayna nodded and glanced at Merlin again as he just…stood there.

"I'm going to go inform the court that 'Lord Merlin' has been returned and is well," Arthur smiled at them, it still felt odd to him to call Merlin 'Lord Merlin' even after so many years of him being a minor Lord, he now had to actually CALL him that because of the betrothal being announced, "You two stay with him as long as you'd like," he offered Morgana and Marayna, "I know you were both worried for him."

"I'll come see you after," Marayna promised, reaching out to squeeze his hand before he turned to go.

"I'm so glad you're alright," Morgana smiled at him, moving to Marayna's side to look at him.

"I'm fine," he shrugged, "Don't go turning into an annoying nagging wife Morgana."

Morgana frowned at that, glancing at Marayna as she gave a subtle nod, both of them aware that not only would Merlin have called her Gana, but he wouldn't have said something like that to her. He'd have taken her in his arms and reassured her he was fine and wouldn't ever leave her like that.

"Well don't do that again, Merlin," Gaius set a small bowl of soup before his nephew, "My heart cannot take the strain."

"Yes, well, you are getting on a bit," Merlin remarked, only to see the three of them staring at him for that, but he didn't question their stares so much as the food in front of him, "What _is_ this?"

"It's a special welcome home. Your favorite."

He hesitantly lifted a spoonful to his mouth and ate it before gagging and spitting it back into his bowl, "I think that you should stick to cooking up potions, Gaius. This tastes like the bog they found me in."

"How did you escape?" Marayna asked cautiously.

"With great skill," he said shortly, before ignoring her to look at Gaius, "Can I ask you something?"

"Yes, of course," the man nodded, "Anything."

"What is the strongest poison that you possess?" he paused, waiting for an answer before he finally DID notice their looks, "I had this great opportunity to lace the bandits' food with poison and nothing to do it with."

They watched as he got up and walked over to one of the tables with the potions on it, "Aconite," Morgana answered.

"I was asking Gaius, thanks," Merlin rolled his eyes, not seeing Marayna and Morgana exchange a look behind his back, but then he spotted the bottle of it and scooped it up, "Well, I think I should take some of this with me from now on. You never know when you might need to kill someone."

He turned and gave them a wide smile before he just ambled out of the room.

"Shall I say it then?" Marayna glanced at the two others when the door shut.

"Something's wrong with Merlin?" Morgana guessed.

"Wonderful," Marayna sighed, running a hand through her hair again, "Time to work out what."

~8~

Marayna was starting to think the halls of Camelot were against her, they were so long and it always felt like she had to run across two or three just to end up still too far away from a destination. She'd gone to the kitchens to get dinner for her and Arthur…only to learn that MERLIN had gotten it first, insulted the head cook, and was bringing the meal to the king.

She had to wonder if it was terrible for the first thing that flashed through her head to be that Merlin was going to use that Aconite to poison Arthur's food?

She had little time to think on that as she'd bumped into Gwaine on the way and had been told that Merlin had insulted him too, defending the food he was carrying and not letting him taste it.

…which only emphasized her earlier concerns.

So she picked up her skirts and ran faster down the halls, knowing that Gaius was going to kill her for doing so much running in her condition but…well, her husband was at risk of being murdered by her brother and she had no idea why. She had managed to convince Merlin to leave it to HER to decide Arthur's punishment for nearly burning her and when he would be forgiven. He wasn't happy, but since Arthur had remembered and broken the enchantment on his own, he couldn't really be angry with the king except for the throwing her in the dungeons thing…and he and Morgana had healed her so there really wasn't anything to be cross with.

She finally made it to the bedchambers and opened the door to see Merlin sitting across from Arthur and sliding the plate of food to him…Arthur just about to lift his fork to his lips, when…

"No!" she ran over, grabbing the fork before it could get to Arthur's mouth.

Arthur blinked as though he were surprised the fork was no longer in front of him before he turned to Marayna, "Mara? Is everything alright?"

"Yes," she nodded, subtly reaching out and taking the plate of food, "I just…was hungry."

"And so you mean to steal my food?" Arthur looked amused by that.

"Yes," she repeated, "I um…I've been thinking I should eat more meat," she offered.

Arthur laughed, "Well, whatever my Queen wishes," he gestured her on, truly taking to heart his promise to NOT anger her and let her do as she wished, he owed her that at least after what he'd nearly done to her.

"Right," she nodded slowly, swallowing hard before she glanced at Merlin to see him staring at her with a mixed expression, like irritation, confusion, and fear as she slowly lifted the fork towards her mouth.

"Wait!" Merlin leapt to his feet, seeming to wince a moment at stopping her, only to recover quickly and reach out, taking the plate and fork back, Marayna glancing down as she saw his hands shaking, "I…the meat is a little too pink. I don't think it's been cooked thoroughly…" he looked at Marayna and, for an instant, she saw her brother once more and not…whatever was wrong with him, "Can't have the queen getting sick."

And before she could even blink, Merlin had rushed out of the room.

Marayna let out a breath of relief, watching him go, and closed her eyes a moment, at least her brother was still in there somewhere. Whatever was driving him to kill Arthur…he still cared about HER deep down. She'd have to tell that to Morgana and see if they could use it to their advantage to try and get him well again.

~8~

It was Gwen who discovered the next murderous attempt by Merlin…something that sounded so odd when said or even thought, a 'murderous attempt' by MERLIN. It had been a stroke of luck though. She had passed a small pigsty on the way to the castle the next morning and found a royal plate from Camelot and some meat there, the pigs dead. She'd immediately known that Merlin had done something, Morgana had warned her of it after Marayna informed her of what Merlin had done. With Merlin's magic, it would be harder for them to be able to confront him or subdue him without him fighting back. They needed to know exactly what they were dealing with in order to work out how to stop him. Until then, they had to be extra vigilant in keeping Arthur safe.

The pigsty had led her to go to Gaius, as she wanted to make sure no other poisons had been taken, and discovered Merlin had insulted him yet again. She'd hurried off to tell Marayna and Morgana about the pigs, as they hadn't known what Merlin had done with the meat after he'd run off, when she bumped into Leon…who had told her that Merlin had requested a crossbow and wanted to 'kill Arthur' though Leon took it as a joke, given the cheery way Merlin had said it, but Gwen knew better. Knowing that the knights…or at least Leon, wouldn't hesitate to attack and arrest Merlin if he knew what was happening, she quickly ran for Arthur's chambers, knowing that Merlin was likely there. There was a knighting that day that Arthur would have to prepare for and, even if Marayna or Morgana were with him, she needed to let them know the next weapon of choice.

She had lost her husband, but the man had given his own life willingly, she was NOT going to see another woman's husband murdered.

She burst into the king's chambers, knowing she should have knocked first but…there was no time! But she let out a breath of relief when she saw Merlin was frozen in place, Arthur's sword raised above his head to strike, and Marayna sitting on the chest at the end of the bed, shaking her head at her brother before she got up and plucked the sword from him, all of this happening while Arthur's back was turned. Whatever was wrong with Merlin must have been getting stronger if he was willing to attack with Marayna RIGHT there. She watched as Marayna moved to hand Arthur the sword for the knighting, making sure to stand in front of him so he wouldn't have to turn around and see Merlin still frozen and prepared to attack.

Arthur beamed at his wife and gave her a kiss before he strolled out of the room, past Gwen as she offered him a smile.

Gwen waited only till Arthur had disappeared into the hall before shutting the door and turning to Marayna, "You stopped the crossbow then?"

She nodded, "Arthur was going on about who the 'traitor' could be," she explained, "Wondering if it was Leon, but I reminded him of his loyalty in not outing us as magic-users. Then Percival, but Merlin told him about Percival's family and how they were killed by Cenred's men, so he'd never help Morgause. He um…" she winced a bit, "He thought of Elyan for a moment, because of what happened with your father. But he wouldn't do that to YOU, he wouldn't dishonor the title of knight and the memory of your husband like that."

Gwen let out a breath of relief, she couldn't stand to lose her husband and then her brother from false accusation.

"Merlin kept trying to get him to open his cupboard, rather a BAD attempt at hiding some sort of nefarious plot to be so obvious about it," she sighed, looking at her brother, "I saw the crossbow and magiced it to stop it firing at Arthur. Then Merlin got the bright idea to try and use a sword. Honestly, the WORST assassin ever."

"Well, given what Arthur used to say about his serving abilities, it's not a surprise," Gwen tried to joke, though her heart was racing to see Arthur come so close to being killed by his own brother-in-law. If it hadn't been for Marayna, she didn't want to think what could have happened. She glanced back at Merlin, still frozen, "Is he…"

"Oh, right, yes," she looked at her brother again and her eyes flashed, Merlin pitching forward, unconscious, and into her arms as she oomphed, trying to hold him up, Gwen rushing after her.

"To Gaius?" Gwen guessed as Marayna nodded and the two of them lugged Merlin out of the room.

~8~

Gwen was more than a little amused to see Gaius berate Marayna for half-dragging Merlin into his chambers in her condition, but quickly sobered when she'd been ordered to go get Morgana as well, her healing abilities likely needed for this. Marayna had told them that she'd felt something wiggling under Merlin's skin when she hugged him the other day and it was…disgusting what they discovered. There was something living under the skin of his neck, crawling about there.

"I feared as much," Gaius sighed as he closed a book.

"What is it?" Morgana looked at him, concerned, but he merely slipped her the book to look at instead.

"It's a Fomorroh," Gaius explained as the three women leaned over to look at a drawing of it in the book, it was like a serpent but with a few other heads, "Whoever put it there was very highly skilled."

"And claiming to be the High Priestess," Marayna muttered, reading that particular note, "So we all know who THAT was."

"Morgause," Morgana sighed.

"What does it do?" Gwen frowned.

"In the days of the Old Religion," Gaius began, "They were used by the High Priestess to enslave the minds of their enemies. Once a thought was planted, the victim would not stop till they'd accomplished it. First we must paralyze the serpent…"

"Here," Morgana stood and moved to help him, mixing a concoction and holding it out for Gaius to dab a bit of it onto Merlin's neck…the wiggling stilling for a moment.

"Is it dead?" Gwen blinked, thinking that was a bit too easy.

"Sadly not," Gaius sighed, "Merely dormant. Now for the tricky bit. Pass me the blade…"

Marayna grabbed a knife and handed it to him, turning away, feeling nauseas as he cut into Merlin's neck and pulled the small serpent out with tweezers before he tossed it into a bowl…Morgana's eyes flashing as it caught fire.

"Is that it?" Morgana turned to Gaius as the man smiled.

"I believe so," he nodded.

"We have the old Merlin back," Gwen breathed a sigh of relief, "Arthur is safe once more."

"We hope," Marayna murmured, turning to put her hand on her brother's…something still felt off…

~8~

Marayna looked over as Morgana sat before her crystal in her room, scrying and watching Merlin as they'd removed the warding charm from him upon learning from Gaius that the Fomorroh hadn't been fully destroyed, there was still some of it in Merlin though he seemed more like his normal self. Morgana was trying to get a look ahead, see what Merlin might try next so they could stop it before it happened, divert him, do something. The Fomorroh would likely be angrier, would fight back more, make Merlin fight back if they didn't work out how to get rid of it completely.

Marayna was worried, this…was different than all the other enemies they'd faced. This wasn't someone they could really hurt or stop or…or kill, it was MERLIN. It was her brother, it was Morgana's betrothed, it was just…Merlin. Never before had someone been so close to Arthur, had such access to him, had magic to aid them though they weren't entirely sure why Merlin hadn't just used his magic to kill Arthur. But it was alarming how easy it could be for Merlin to off him if he wasn't such a terrible assassin.

Morgana suddenly gasped and Marayna looked over to see her jumping out of her chair, "He's poisoned the bath water!" she cried, rushing out of the room.

Marayna nearly groaned at that, more running, before she hiked up her skirts and ran after the woman towards Arthur's rooms. Well, at least this time she could blame Morgana for the running.

Morgana seemed to be taking a leaf out of hers and Merlin's book as she threw the door open to Arthur's chambers the second she reached them, Marayna only a second behind her, even pregnant she'd done more running in her life than Morgana had.

"Merlin!" Morgana gasped, seeing a bath tub set up before the boy, water boiling away in it unnaturally, and Merlin holding a dripping wet, rather deformed sword…

Marayna wasted no time, though she was regretful to do it, in blasting her brother back and into the wall behind him, knocking him out with magic. Arthur came running from around the changing screen, clearly thinking an attack was coming or that Merlin was in danger…stark naked.

"Morgana!" he gasped, trying to cover himself, "Mara!"

Morgana ignored her brother and ran to Merlin's side, moving to check his neck as Marayna rolled her eyes at Arthur, "Really Artie? Trying to cover up _now_?"

"What are you _doing_?!" he reached out and grabbed the nearest object, a pillow to cover more.

"Well I was trying to enjoy the view," she gave him a teasing look.

"Mara…"

"What? It's not like it's something I haven't seen before."

"Mara."

"I AM your wife you know, I've seen it quite a few times all around this room and…"

"Mara!" he cried, now beat red and hearing Morgana trying desperately not to laugh…or gag, whichever one it was still mortifying.

"Rayna please," Morgana glanced back at her, deftly avoiding Arthur as he ducked back into the changing screen, "That's my brother you're talking about."

Marayna had to sigh and nod, she really wouldn't want to hear Morgana talk about Merlin like that to her either, "Fine."

Arthur stepped back out, now in a pair of trousers and pulling on a shirt, and looked at Merlin, "What is going on?" he glanced between the women.

"Come and see for yourself," Morgana called him over and he moved across the room to crouch before her, looking down with a grimace as she tilted Merlin's head to the side, shifting his body, revealing the Fomorroh slithering beneath his skin.

"What is that?" he frowned.

"It's called a Fomorroh," Marayna sighed, "Morgause infected Merlin with it when you were separated, she's been trying to use Merlin to kill you. That's what it does, makes the victim have only one thought and not stop till they complete it."

Arthur blinked, "He's been trying to kill me this entire time?"

"Badly," Morgana nodded.

"Why didn't he just use his magic?" Arthur shook his head.

"We've no idea, but be thankful that he hasn't."

"I think Morgause may have wanted him to do it normally because if you died by magic…the people would never accept magic being on the throne or returned, it would be too much to lose two kings to magic so soon after each other," Marayna offered.

Arthur rubbed his head, "How do we stop it?"

"We need to take him to Gaius first," Morgana told him, "We thought he'd extracted the creature yesterday but it's still here, he might be able to paralyze it."

Arthur nodded and reached down to pull Merlin up, pulling him over his shoulder and heading out of the room, Marayna getting the doors for him as Morgana followed.

~8~

Marayna was pacing across Morgana's room as the woman sat and watched her. They had been in the physician's chambers just a short while ago, Gaius using the concoction from the other day to paralyze the serpent, freeing Merlin for the time being so he could explain what he remembered. All they had learned was that Morgause truly had infected him, that he remembered nothing from after that moment, and that if they tried to kill one of the serpents, another would grow in its place.

Gaius had warned that the only way to stop the Fomorroh completely was to destroy the 'mother beast' or the main body that the other little serpents came from but that particular creature was being kept safe in Morgause's hovel. Marayna had requested she speak to Morgana privately as she had something to discuss that affected the woman more than the others, but she hadn't said what it was so far. Gwen had gone to get Merlin something to eat while Arthur tried to help him work out where Morgause's hovel was exactly from his snippets of memory, because, of course, they WERE going to stop the mother beast, it wouldn't do for the man to continuously try to kill his sister's husband and his future-wife's brother.

"I know Morgause is your sister," Marayna began, "By blood," she added, seeing Morgana about to open her mouth and dispute that she held NO sisterly thought of Morgause at all, "I can admit, that's the ONLY reason why we haven't just outright killed her. But I cannot abide by this. She must be warned away from what she's done. She tried to hurt not only my husband but my brother and I will NOT stand for it. No one harms my family."

Morgana smiled a bit at that, "Funny, I was about to say the same."

Marayna paused and looked over at her, reminding herself that not only was Arthur HER husband and Merlin her brother, but…for Morgana, Arthur was her brother and Merlin her (future) husband. They were both in the exact same situation and facing the exact same threat to the people they loved.

Morgana looked up at her intently, "You intend to face her yourself, don't you?"

Marayna nodded, "It'll take magic to fight magic, Merlin…as much as it pains me, can't be trusted to face her, in case she's able to awaken the Fomorroh before the paralysis wears off. And…I cannot ask you to face your sister Morgana, I will NOT let that happen. If…something were to go wrong, you'd have to live with the knowledge that you murdered your flesh and blood and, no matter the evil within her, I will not put that burden on you. Arthur would be useless, steel against sorcery, the same for Gaius and Gwen and the knights. No…it has to be me."

"If she sees you, she'll attack you," Morgana warned, "She knows Merlin's your brother, she knows that you both have magic…she just…can't prove it. I can't see Agravaine, he's likely already there. If you go and if Agravaine sees you use magic…all you need is for one person who doesn't know about your magic to bring it up in court and…it's the pyre all over again, the people would demand execution, and Arthur will be put in a very difficult position."

"She won't know it's me though," Marayna smiled.

"What do you mean?"

Marayna reached into her pocket and pulled out a crystal on a chain, a very familiar crystal…like the ones she'd seen a few people in the past use to disguise their appearances. They had been seized and 'destroyed' but it appeared they'd only been hidden in the vaults, "I found these when Arthur was inspecting the Vaults once. Uncle helped me tweak the enchantment on them so that they reflect what you want to appear to look like…"

Morgana blinked as Marayna put the necklace over her head and turned into an older version of herself before her very eyes, "I thought Gaius had a potion for that."

"He does," Marayna nodded, "But…I can't risk that," she put her hands on her stomach, not knowing what it would do to the baby to age 60 years or so.

"You can't risk facing Morgause either," Morgana pointed out, "One blast to your stomach Rayna…" she shook her head, not wanting to think about it.

"Ye of such little faith in me Morgana," Marayna smirked, "You REALLY think I'll let her even get one single spell at me?" she scoffed, "You underestimate how much of a 'dragon' I can be."

Morgana started to smirk at that, Marayna in 'dragon mode' as Merlin liked to call it, when her 'maternal instincts' kicked in was…scary. When her emotions got the best of her because of the pregnancy…especially her anger…her magic was that much more reactive and powerful, she almost feared for Morgause.

"I'll do what I can to distract them," Morgana promised her, "But you need to leave, now."

Marayna nodded and quickly made her way out of the room, rushing off with a speed a woman of her age shouldn't have. Because she knew…Morgana's healer instincts would catch up to her far too soon and she'd end up with her husband, brother, sister-in-law, uncle, friends/knights/Gwen all after her if she didn't hurry and get to Morgause first.

~8~

Marayna rode Bartok through the woods, trying to recall as much from the scouting and searching and Merlin and Arthur's accounts as she could about where the hovel was. She knew Morgana would likely know, she'd been watching Agravaine racing through the woods to meet Morgause, but she'd not thought to ask her that before she'd left. She slowed as she neared a ridge, and looked down, grinning when she saw a small hovel…and Agravaine leaving it. She shook her head at the man, the absolute traitor that he was and sighed, even if she told Arthur this, that she'd seen Agravaine there, Agravaine (if Arthur didn't see him himself) could lie about being in Camelot. And if she brought it up in court…he'd ask why she was there, why she was going to meet Morgause and spin it on her and she'd really rather avoid the pyre before she gave birth at least.

She watched as Morgause came out after him, a small hatchet in hand and headed off into the woods, likely to get some firewood. So she took the chance to race her horse down to the hovel. She hopped off, not even stopping, not even pausing to be quiet or careful or anything as she strode into the small space, rooting around all the little vials and containers that Morgause had in the room. She grinned, triumphant when she spotted the Fomorroh mother, a rather larger version of the snake she'd seen Morgana burn and had just reached for it when she heard the door open behind her.

She spun around and threw her hand out, sending Morgause, an armful of firewood in hand, flying back out of the hovel and to the ground outside. Storming out after her, NOT about to let her get a single chance to fight back. If Morgause was going to play dirty well…SHE was a servant who had once gotten into a dung war with her brother, NOTHING was dirtier than that.

Morgause pushed herself up, raising her hand to utter a spell, only for Marayna to bark one out first, "_Forþ fleoge_!" she shouted, sending Morgause flying back into the side of the ridge and crumble to the ground in pain, "That was NOT a wise move," she told the woman, "To use a Fomorroh."

"What would YOU know of it?" Morgause spat, pushing herself up, but leaning back against the ridge in pain.

"You will watch your tongue," Marayna glared at her, "For you know not to whom you speak."

"An old hag," Morgause glared, "What, have you come to free the idiot Merlin?" she guessed, "Why? Why stop the work that must be done? Magic has no place in Camelot. It never will. Not until my sister takes the throne."

"You honestly believe the Princess Morgana would do anything you command?" she scoffed.

"I've proven it with the boy there are ways to bend a person's will," Morgause smirked.

Marayna shook her head, "Your attempts have failed, do you know why?"

"The boy is too much of an idiot to do the job properly."

"No," she shook her head, "The Fomorroh will not fully obey you, because YOU are NOT the High Priestess."

"Yes, I am," Morgause hissed, her eyes narrowing into slits, before she threw her arms out, throwing a log across the forest and at her with magic.

Marayna waved her hand to the side, her eyes flashing as the log just uselessly flew in that direction instead, "I am Reesa, TRUE High Priestess of the Old Religion," she declared, "And you…have gotten on my LAST nerve," she lifted her hand, Morgause gasping as she was raised into the air, her arms locked at her sides and pressed against the ridge, "Heed this warning Morgause, leave Camelot be or you will not like the fate in store for you."

And with that, she threw her hand aside, and sent Morgause flying, back first into a tree and falling to the ground, unconscious, her eyes flashing as the roots of the tree came up and closed around the woman, holding her down in a web of wood.

She smirked, brushing off her hands, and pulled her crystal off, "No one harms my family," she told the woman, before turning to head back into the hovel, coming out moments later with the Fomorroh mother, "I know someone who is dying to meet you," she grinned at it, heading back to Bartok and getting on him to go back home.

~8~

"Care to do the honors Merlin?" Marayna cheered as she entered the physician's chambers with the jar of the Fomorroh mother in it. She was honestly surprised she'd made it back before the others had set out after her. But she supposed that she'd made rather quick work of Morgause and hadn't dallied in returning so that helped.

Merlin looked up, the others staring at her in shock as she placed the jar down before them, "Aya what..."

Marayna shrugged, "Morgause is now aware that she is NOT the High Priestess anymore."

"Mara!" Arthur cried, leaping to his feet, "Are you out of your mind!? You faced her alone!?"

Marayna rolled her eyes, "I found her hovel and threw her against a wall, a la my brother in your chambers when you were naked," she smirked a bit as he flushed, Gwaine letting out a barking laugh as Elyan choked on a small bit of water he was about to take, Percival just looking at her for her to continue, and Leon shaking his head at it all, Morgana and Gwen barely holding in their laugher, "She was out of the way, I walked in, and I took the creature."

It was a blatant lie, but they didn't need to know that, or the true extent of the 'battle' she'd had with the woman.

"Mara..." Arthur sighed.

"Where's her hovel?" Leon asked instead, cutting the king off, "Why didn't you apprehend her?"

Marayna blinked, "Besides the fact that I wasn't sure how long she'd be out for, even with a spell on her, I'd still have to tie her up and get her on my horse and see if Bartok could even carry us both. I needed to be quick, I needed to get this thing back," she nodded at the creature, "And I had to choose between that or securing Morgause. I chose my brother's freewill and my husband's life."

"Where's her hovel then?" Leon repeated, "If she might still be knocked out, we can..."

She shook her head, "Morgause will likely disappear and find a new area by now."

Arthur sighed, "So we're no closer to stopping Morgause than before."

Marayna could only shrug. She...felt a bit foolish now for not having brought Morgause back when she'd had the chance, but she'd been so focused on getting the creature and saving her brother that it hadn't even crossed her mind to return the woman to Camelot. Not to mention...she could guess that Agravaine would find some way to free her and then she'd be INSIDE the castle and have a clear path to kill them all. No, it was best to leave her in the woods where the Bloodguard could stall her.

"Sorry but...can we destroy that thing?" Gwen cut in, with a nod to the creature, "It's really disturbing to look at."

Merlin grinned as he took the jar with the creature in it. He got up and moved to a small fire that Gaius had going, quickly tossing the creature into the flames, "_Ontende þisne wyrm þæt he licgeþ unastyred a butan ende_!" he winced as the creature squealed, jerking and reaching for his neck…feeling the wiggling beneath his skin…

Morgana slowly walked over and looked at his neck, grimacing as she saw the creature trying to escape him. She reached out carefully and grabbed it with a pair of tweezers, turning to throw the last part of the creature into the fire as well, before hugging him tightly, "You're back," she whispered.

Merlin smiled, winding his arms around her, "Best welcome back ever."

"Oh thanks," he heard Marayna remark sarcastically, "I do all the hard work and get no hug at all. Not even a thanks. You make me feel so loved brother dear."

Merlin chuckled, kissing Morgana quickly before he dashed over to his sister, scooping her into his arms and spinning her around as he hugged her, making her laugh, the others looking on, just so relieved that Merlin was ok and they were all safe again.

A/N: I'm so sad that I had to take George out of this chapter :( He amused me by how irritated Arthur got with him being a good servant lol :) But given Arthur and Marayna's relationship and how they are, I couldn't see George being called in or needed :( I hope you all liked the chapter even without him there :)

Some notes on reviews...

I can say we will see the wedding yup ;) And that's cool about the Mal/OC, I'm the same way with Kaylee/Simon :)

Arthur hasn't seen the bump because by this point Marayna's only just barely 4 months along. I try to look up pictures of women at each month of pregnancy to try and see how noticable the bump is. Surprisingly, quite a few are hardly noticable at 4 months :)

The tree-army is temporary ;)

Thanks, I corrected it :) Lol, I actually think that I was worse to my OC Angel than I am to Marayna, but I can say the anguish dies down in Series 5 ;)

I can't say whether it's a boy or girl just yet ;)

I'm not sure if Marayna will see Balinor or not, mostly because I feel like he was such a small part of her life, with her never having met him or have a memory of him or even the attachment Arthur had to Uther, that she might be able to go her whole life not knowing him and be just fine :/ We'll have to wait and see :)

The crowd knows Merlin because it's the people of Camelot, the every day, ordinary people...that he's visited when they were sick with Gaius as his nephew, that he's helped carry firewood for, that see him walking about with Arthur all those years he was a servant. He's been around Camelot in times of trouble and helped them all out at one point or another. He's been in Camelot about...5 or 6 years now, I think the people of Camelot know who he is ;) And even more as he's now the brother of the Queen (formerly the brother of the princess and made into a minor lord, and before that Arthur's servant). He wasn't always 'noble,' just made a minor lord because the princess's brother couldn't be a servant, the people/Camelot knows him more as Arthur's goofy servant and now as the queen's brother ;) The Merlin in this story is still the Merlin from the show, just less of a servant the last year or so, the people in the lower towns and market all know him ;)

Lol, I've actually had the Cas/OC up on my profile for a while now for a vague idea so it's a possibility, I just have things and twists to work out before I can solidly say that I've got an OC in mind for it ;) I don't think I could change Jimmy's wife's status though, because Jimmy married her before all this crazy stuff happened, it's sort of outside the events of the main series so that would probably still happen ;)

DW is definitely hard to explain to others :) I try to be general about it to others and then hint that it's just too awesome to put into words and they should watch it themselves so I don't 'spoil' anything...and then add that they'll understand if they get through Series 4 ;)

That's awesome! :) I would love to see it if you put it up online anywhere :)


	11. Fathers and Mothers

Fathers and Mothers

Marayna was lying in bed, Arthur's arms around her, the man still sleeping away though she was wide awake. She was staring at the wall, lying on her side. She had to wonder just how…dim…Arthur could be at times. He was lying there, with his arms wrapped around her…and every time he woke up he never seemed to realize that her stomach was getting bigger. He hadn't even commented on her eating more or on Gwen letting out some of her more 'ceremonial' and formal gowns when he'd walked in on them once, well, he had made one comment when Merlin had insulted her last week. He seemed to just think that her weight gain was her finally settling into life as Queen.

When she'd first married him, she'd been so flustered trying to learn all about court life, all the lessons she'd essentially ignored when her aunt had taught her, the ones she'd not given much thought to when Morgana had attempted the same. She'd been left scrambling, trying to get the hang of just being a princess and then, to be thrown into being Queen on top of it? She'd been having as difficult a time as Arthur was in transitioning to that role. But where he'd been raised his whole life to prepare for it, her life had consisted of the hope of possibly working in the fields after her mother, if she wasn't murdered for her magic being discovered before that. It hadn't exactly helped that Arthur had found out and overreacted once more, but he'd come to his senses in the end and he'd accepted her.

It felt like, with that, with the weight of her magic off her, with the hope that the laws really would change…that things seemed to calm down more. Arthur probably thought any weight gain was a result of that, at the very least, of the stress being off of her, of her trying to cope. He probably was thrilled with it as she didn't appear as gangly as before, she was filling out to look almost normal now instead of as thin as servants and peasants typically appeared. He probably just saw her as becoming more and more Queen-like.

She had to smile at that, the fact that he didn't even notice her weight gain was probably something most women would crave to see in their husbands, that he didn't care about her body's shape but about HER. But still, she wished he would say SOMETHING about it, to give her an opening to talk about her pregnancy with him. She really…she didn't know how to bring it up to him, she'd never imagined having this conversation with anyone before given her condition. But, then again, she'd never imagined herself married either so she probably should have thought something about this before.

She was…honestly scared, to tell Arthur about the baby. It wasn't that she thought he'd be unhappy with it, no, he'd be thrilled! She was sure of it. He'd potentially have an heir or a princess and she could remember what he was like when she'd been trying to tell him about her inability to conceive. He'd kept going on and on about all the possibilities for them to raise a child, he really wanted one. She had a small suspicion that it was to prove himself a better father than Uther was, though she knew that Arthur would already be. He'd been able to look past his views and bias and prejudice against magic and see the truth of it. That already made him a just ruler. He'd married her, a barren bastard peasant, which made him a better man than his father. And he was so…loving towards his subjects, it was like he truly saw them each as a son or daughter already, even the ones who were older than him, and it just…she knew he'd be an amazing father.

No, she was worried about how he'd react to the circumstances around her pregnancy. She shouldn't be able to conceive. If it hadn't been for her brother healing her, she never would. She hadn't even thought it possible! Not even MORGANA had been able to heal her but she supposed an Archmage and Dragonlord desperate to save his sister's life would be able to accomplish anything. She was scared how he'd react to the fact that magic was involved given what had happened with his own birth and conception. She was worried that he might become like Uther if the same events unfolded. She was just…scared.

She was scared of telling him because…it would be real then. If she told Arthur, the father of the baby, that there WAS a baby…it would be real, it wouldn't be a dream, and she'd be forced to realize that this was really happening. She WAS pregnant. She could pretend that it was a dream, that it was a wishful thinking sort of thing, but the moment she told Arthur it would be real and she would be forced to realize that all her fears and doubts would be rushing at her. Most women spent a good portion of their lives imaging what they'd be like as a mother, preparing for it even unofficially, even in the back of their minds. But not her, she hadn't thought of this possibility AT ALL. She hadn't tried, she hadn't prepared, she had no idea what she'd be like as a mother and…she really was just terrified of all of it and that was if she and the baby even survived the birth, which it was likely either of them or both might not.

"Mara?" Arthur murmured as he slowly woke, "Stop thinking so loud."

She smiled, "You're not Merlin or Morgana, you can't hear my thoughts."

"I can so," he countered, snuggling closer to her, "You tense when you're thinking."

She blinked at that, "Do I?"

"Mhmm," he hummed her ear, making her shiver and him smirk, she could feel it pressing against her neck, "I CAN relax you if you'd like?"

"Oh can you?" she laughed, turning over in his arms to face him, smiling as she reached out to touch his face, "And how would you manage that?"

Arthur gave her wolfish grin and leaned in to kiss her deeply, his hand cupping her cheek and Marayna was a bit embarrassed to say that she completely forgot about telling Arthur about the baby for…a good portion of that morning as a result.

~8~

Marayna was pacing around Arthur's chambers, well, HERS and Arthur's chambers, a small meal set up on his desk made especially for him. He was out inspecting the guards that morning, nothing that required her help, thankfully, it was dreadfully boring to walk up and down an aisle of guards, all dressed the same yet trying to spot even the slightest difference. Arthur had more of a skilled eye for that than she did, so she had stayed in the castle. She was fretting, she knew it, she was nervous because she had finally worked out a way to tell Arthur about the baby. She'd debated asking Merlin and Morgana their opinions, but the two were starting to get busy with wedding plans of their own and she didn't want to disturb them. So she'd settled for pacing and thinking about what to do.

She'd finally found the perfect way to tell him…or at least to give herself an opening to tell him. And…if it failed…she would have something to tease him about later so it was really much more like a win-win situation for her…if one of the wins discounted how nervous she was. She knew it wasn't good, her getting so worked up over something as simple as saying 'I'm Pregnant' to her husband, but…she couldn't help it. This was not something she'd ever imagined for herself in all her wildest dreams. Perhaps, once or twice, a dream would hit her every year or so, where she'd imagine what it might be like if she could have a child…but this never factored into it, no, it was mostly images of her already holding a child in her arms or playing with a toddler or something. Nothing could have prepared her for this moment and now that it was nearing…she was pacing even more.

"You're going to burn a hole in that rug," Arthur's voice drifted over to her.

She gasped and spun around to see him leaning in the doorway, his arms crossed, a very smug look on his face and she knew why. It wasn't often he could sneak up on her, it wasn't often that he surprised her like that and for him to manage it essentially twice in the day with it barely being halfway over…it seemed to be a record for him.

"Well it's a good thing I can fix it," she smirked, her eyes flashing gold as all the dust and dirt that was on it poofed up into the air…which only served to make her cough and choke a bit on it.

Arthur laughed slightly at the move, though he was eyeing her in concern, "Is everything alright Mara?"

"Yes," she said quickly, a little too quickly, "Yes, of course, why wouldn't it be?" she gave him a tense look.

Arthur just eyed her a moment, "I've never seen you use magic quite like that," he nodded at the rug indicating her use of it without thinking, "Merlin though…" he eyed her closely, "Have you two swapped bodies or something?" before he blinked, "Can you even do that?"

"No," she shook her head, "No, we…we haven't even started looking at spells like that."

He nodded, pushing off the door and walking over to her, "Then what is it?" he asked, reaching out to take her hands, "You know you can tell me anything Mara…literally, you can tell me absolutely anything now," he added with a smile, referencing his knowledge of her magic and his acceptance of it. He still couldn't believe he'd reacted the way he had to finding out. She, Merlin, and Morgana had literally just saved him, his knights, and his entire kingdom from an all out war without killing anyone AND offered Camelot extra protection…and he'd nearly had her burned at the stake.

A bit of an overreaction, even more so when he considered that he had nearly beheaded her with his sword when he'd found out the first time. He could admit though, he didn't have the best reactions to betrayal. He'd nearly murdered his own father when he'd learned about what he'd thought the man had done to Ygraine. Clearly, he had bad reactions to things like that, it was something he was trying desperately to work on, for her, and he was trying to be as supportive as he possibly could when it came to her magic and what she could do.

"I know," she smiled at him, though he could see a tension in it, "I um, I had the cooks prepare a special lunch for you," she led him over to his desk.

"What about for you?" he looked up at her as he sat down.

"I'm not hungry," she waved him off, "I already ate," she added when he opened his mouth to argue, "Just…I hope you like it," she nodded at the plate of food before him. It was quite…simple really, there were small peas, some mashed carrots, a glass of milk, and some mashed fruits…exactly, she'd been told, what babies ate after they'd been weaned off their mother's milk.

She REFUSED, absolutely 100 percent, refused to allow any talk of a wet nurse, at all, not going to happen. Her mother had raised her and her brother, she was carrying this baby, SHE was giving birth to it, SHE was going to see it grow healthy, NOT some strange woman she didn't know. She knew it was odd, it was common for nobles to do such a thing as have a wet nurse, but she was NOT a noble and she was going to raise her child with as much love and protection as she could.

Unless she died in childbirth, in which case, she could understand the need for a wet nurse, so it was, quite literally, over her dead body would her child be reared by one in such a manner.

She shook her head, now wasn't the time for such thoughts, she really…needed Arthur to realize what his food represented, it was all things a baby would eat…

Arthur though, just laughed when he saw his mean, "I'm ever so thankful for your overwhelming confidence in me Mara."

Mara stared at him a moment, "What?"

"Hand-to-hand combat today," Arthur nodded, reaching out to take a spoonful of one of the mushes, a rather large spoonful as he ate it quicker than normal not needing to chew it, "As though I'd let one of the others get a shot at this," he gestured at his face, "I know how much you love it."

She rolled her eyes, "Yes, and I'm a fan of the size of it too if you'd mind not making your head any bigger than it already is."

She sighed, she'd completely forgotten that today was the hand-to-hand combat training, where they basically attacked each other with their fists instead of weapons. Of course Arthur's mind would go right to his pretty face. He probably thought this was all a joke in that she thought he'd get his teeth knocked out of him or something.

"I actually forgot that it was combat day," she remarked, hoping that it might make Arthur try to reconsider the meal before him.

"Well the cooks didn't then," he chuckled, finishing off the meal with a large gulp of milk.

"Arthur wait!" she called as he headed for the door, needing to go inspect the guards now that his combat had run later than normal, "I um…" she glanced back at the meal, completely unsure of how to even lead into it without him taking it as a joke that she was calling HIM a baby instead of trying to tell him they were having one, "Did you like the meal?" she asked, it sounding even more like an unsure question than just a normal question.

"It was lovely," he walked over to her and kissed her quickly, "Though I'd prefer solid food for dinner, we don't have to worry about that as the cooks will be preparing dinner for all of us tonight."

She nodded, watching him go before she fell down to sit on the chest at the end of the bed with a huff. She should have known this method wouldn't work, Arthur had as thick a skull as anyone, implications and hints tended to go right over him. She ran a hand through her hair, trying to think of another way to do this.

She knew she had to do it now. She knew people would question why she was so adamant about doing it at this point, why she hadn't told him earlier, why not wait a little longer. The truth was…she hadn't believed it, she hadn't believed that she was really with child, having spent so long thinking it wasn't going to happen…till she'd gotten sick in buckets all over the castle, till her dresses had started to tug at her and tighten around her…till she'd actually felt something in her stomach, not a kick, but…something, a warmth, a life…

She knew now that she really WAS pregnant and…everything that had just happened with Merlin and how Morgause had managed to control him…it alarmed her. Having someone SO close to not just Arthur, but her, trying to kill him, knowing that if Merlin hadn't been fighting against the magic he very well could have killed Arthur…she needed the prince to know about his child. Arthur was reckless, but when it was someone he cared about that he was after or fighting for…he was infinitely more careful.

If he knew he was about to be a father…maybe he'd be a bit more cautious.

Maybe.

~8~

She didn't see Arthur again till later that night, well, that wasn't entirely true. She'd seen him for about…five minutes when he'd come in to grab a document he needed to present to the council, some record of their surplus or something, he tried to keep her out of the more boring council meetings thankfully, but this one he'd had to rush to. She'd only gotten a chance to hold up a small, infant sized, outfit to him, literally held it right over her stomach and asked him what he thought about it…

He'd just grinned and said any doll she purchased would look like a princess in that, before he'd rushed out.

She'd stared at the door for a good ten minutes afterwards wondering if he really was that dim that he didn't notice her holding it on her stomach and mentioning if he thought a prince or princess would look best in it…and he'd assumed she was talking about a doll?

It was so odd, because only a little more than a year ago, Arthur had been entirely TOO focused on her, thinking she might be with child after Morgana had that vision. It seemed though, that the year of them 'trying' for a child and not having one (not that they thought they actually WOULD have one) had dampened his hopes for that vision being real. He was acting exactly as she would have if she'd not had the proof of life growing inside her. She'd have been oblivious to the fact that someone was hinting at her having a baby because, in her mind, it was just THAT much of an impossibility. To Arthur, she could NOT have a child…and so he wasn't even thinking of one, he wasn't making any connections to the idea of a baby.

So…she had to be blunt. Subtlety had never been her strong suit either.

"Mara," Arthur grinned as he stepped into the room, "I was just looking fo…"

"I'm with child," she cut in, getting it out there.

Arthur nearly stumbled at his sudden stop, at the shock of what she'd just said, and was standing there, staring at her with his eyes wide and blinking, his mouth, for once, not hanging open, "I'm…sorry?"

"I…am with child," she repeated, taking a breath, "Your child in case that was your next question which," she threw him a glare, "It had better NOT have been."

Arthur shook his head, "No, no, it wasn't it…" he stared at her again, "You're…"

"With child, yes," she nodded, "Please don't make me say it again, it already feels strange enough being able to feel it…"

"You can feel it!" his eyebrows shot up into his hairline, "How…how far along _are_ you?!"

She winced at that, "...about 4 months."

"4 months…" he stared at her, "And how long have you known?!"

"Roughly 4 months…"

"Mara!"

"In all fairness, I DID have a lot to worry about that kept me from telling you," she defended.

"Like what?" he shook his head, his heart racing, his mind going fuzzy at the notion that his barren wife…was about to have a child, "What could have been so important that you didn't tell me?"

"My brother nearly died," Marayna crossed her arms, sending him a withering look, "Uther DID die, there was another Dragon to be dealt with, we were at war, Merlin nearly murdered you, oh, and let's not forget, YOU nearly had me burnt on the pyre," Arthur winced at that one, realizing now that she would have been pregnant as he'd done so, "So forgive me if telling you I was having a…a child was the last thing on my mind!"

Arthur watched as she let out a huff and sat back on the chest once more, the two of them falling silent. They shouldn't be shouting, he knew, this…this was the most amazing thing he could have ever been told and they shouldn't be shouting at each other for it. He moved over to her, kneeling before her and taking her hands, "You're really with child?"

"Yes," she sighed.

"But…how?" he shook his head, treading carefully, "Gaius said that…that you couldn't…"

"I know," she nodded, "Do you remember when you found out about my magic the first time?"

"I have nightmares about it," he murmured, recalling himself standing above her, a sword in his hand, banishing her, finding her a bleeding mess in a cave later.

"Well…Merlin healed me."

He waited a moment, waited for more, "Yes, I'm aware…I WAS there."

"No, Arthur…he HEALED me," she moved one of his hands to her stomach, holding it there, "Apparently he healed more than just the sword wound."

Arthur's eyes widened, "But I thought Morgana was the healer…"

"She IS," Marayna agreed, "But…Merlin's magic has always been more reactive than mine. His magic reacted to his desire to heal me…and it healed ALL of me. Including," she nodded down at her abdomen.

Arthur let out a breath, feeling a small warmth in her stomach, a firmness there, "We're really having a baby?"

She nodded, "It appears so, if…if nothing goes wrong."

"Why would something go wrong?!" he looked up at her, frantic.

"I'm not saying it will," she corrected quickly, "I just…Merlin's never healed like this before and I've been…scarred for so long, Gaius is worried that…that it may not be healed completely or that it may not be healed enough to get the baby to the end of the pregnancy and…I just…I'm worried for that too."

Arthur nodded, that made sense really, that she'd been hurt for so long, to suddenly be better and to not be able to actually SEE the extent of the healing…it was ample concern to be worried about.

"Arthur…" she began, her voice so quiet Arthur nearly missed it.

"What?" he looked up at her, frowning, he'd NEVER heard her being so quiet before, "Mara what is it?" he asked, seeing tears in her eyes.

She squeezed his hand that was resting on her stomach, "Would it be entirely wrong to admit…I'm scared?"

He gave a light chuckle, "I think most women who find out they're with child are scared, it's normal."

"No," she moved his hand off her stomach to hold both of his on her lap, "I'm…" she cut herself off.

"Mara," he pulled his hand away from one gripping his and touched her cheek, "What is it? Tell me…"

She took a breath, "Ygraine was barren," she whispered, that really being all she needed to say for Arthur to understand everything, but Marayna continued, needing to get it all out, "Magic was involved and she conceived a child…then she died."

"You're scared you shall end the same way?" he guessed, "That you will die and our child live?"

"No," she offered him a weak smile, "I would gladly and willingly give my life for my child to live, any parent would. I…" she hesitated, "I am…afraid…that you…you will turn into Uther if I do perish."

Arthur stared at her a moment, before forcing a smile, "Well that shall never happen," he promised her, leaning forward to kiss her, "Because mother didn't have a natural healer with her, I don't think, only Gaius and while Gaius will be there, so will Merlin and Morgana and…and…and any Druids you might want, and Alice if you'd like and…anyone, anyone at all that can make sure you survive and that we can raise our…our miracle together."

Marayna smiled and leaned in to hug him tightly, tears in her eyes that were mirrored by Arthur's…though the King's expression was far from the joyous one he'd only just given her and was now as troubled as it could be.

~8~

Arthur lay awake that night, his arms around Marayna as she slept soundly beside him, her back to his chest, his hand resting on her stomach now that he knew the baby was there. He hadn't fallen asleep at all, his mind too troubled to let him rest. He…he had always known that Marayna and Merlin, and Morgana, had been a little scared of his father, they had every right to be given his laws and prejudice. But he hadn't known just how deeply their fear went, that Marayna would worry, even for a moment that he would end up like his father. Oh there were times where she compared him to the man, and he hated it, because, while he did try to live up to his father's expectations and, for a time, had wanted to be just like him…he wanted to be BETTER than him.

It startled him to hear his wife being more afraid he'd let his grief consume him if she died than to be worried over the fact that she very well MIGHT die in this endeavor.

He let out a gentle breath, placing a kiss on Marayna's temple, before he slowly got out of bed, careful not to wake her, and stepped out of the room, he just…he needed to think. So he headed for the only place he could think of, the battlements. It was dark, it being the middle of the night, but he found that he wasn't the only person there despite the time of night.

Merlin was there.

And he was grinning.

"Aya told you," he stated, not even a question about it.

Arthur stared at him a moment, "And you knew I'd end up here?"

Merlin shrugged, "You like coming here to think when you're overwhelmed, Aya does too."

"You think I'm overwhelmed by the news?"

"You're here aren't you?" Merlin smirked, "Come on," he nodded to the side, turning to look out at Camelot in the darkness.

Arthur sighed and moved to join him, resting his arms on the edge of the battlements, leaning forward a little and just…falling silent.

"How does she do it?" Arthur had to ask after quite a few minutes of silence.

Merlin laughed, "What did she do to you this time?"

Arthur smirked at that, recalling how often his wife got the best of him, "Nothing like that, it's just…she's as scared as I am but she's just…she's done so well with it all the last four months. I didn't even know something was wrong."

"A baby's wrong?" Merlin frowned.

"No!" Arthur turned to him, "No, no, it's…wonderful, it is. But I had no idea how scared she was, she didn't let on. I thought she was afraid of…of ending up like my mother, once I learned magic was involved, but…she said that…"

"That she'd be glad to die for her child?" Merlin guessed.

"I always blamed myself for my mother's passing," Arthur admitted, "To hear that from my wife, I couldn't help but feel a weight lift off. That, with her being a mother, with it being MY child, that…my mother would have felt the same. She wouldn't have blamed me. Seeing her spirit that one time, hearing her say it wasn't my fault…even after I didn't believe it. But Mara…she eased my mind. That she felt so strongly about a child she hasn't even had yet."

"Mothers are like that Arthur," Merlin shrugged, "Parents, in general, are like that. My own father died after barely knowing me a day, for me. That instinct…it's something natural and it's empowering in a way I don't think we'll understand till we hold our own children in our arms. There's…no fear, when your child is in danger, no fear for yourself."

"Mara wasn't afraid for HER," Arthur cut in gently, "She's scared for ME. That, while she may end up like my mother, I would end up…"

"Like your father?" Merlin finished.

"Please don't do that," Arthur told him, "It's disturbing enough when Morgana and Mara do that."

"Can't help it," Merlin laughed, "I've known you for YEARS now Arthur, I know how you think. We all do. But you have to know," he reached out to put a hand on Arthur's shoulder, "IF my sister died, Morgana and I would be here with you, for you. Not that it'll happen, we WON'T let it."

"I wish I could reassure her of that," Arthur murmured, "I think she half believes it WILL happen."

"I don't so much think it's that," Merlin began, trying to put into words what he thought, "It's just…she's scared of a lot of things Arthur. There's so much that could go wrong, not just dying like your mum did."

"Like what?" Arthur frowned, unable to think of a single thing that would worry her that much.

"The baby could have magic," Merlin reminded him, "Our father had magic, it passed to us. Aya's the High Priestess, her child…even if YOU don't have magic Arthur, our mother didn't either, the child could have magic. And…we have no idea how powerful it might be. Will it be stronger than her? Less powerful than her? Will it even have magic? But if it DOES Arthur, what then?" he shook his head, "Your father would have had it drowned at the first sign of magic, or burned. The people have come to expect that. And I'm sorry Arthur but I need to tell you this," he squeezed Arthur's shoulder, "IF you ever became Uther, despite our best efforts…Gana and I, we've spoken to Aya, we WILL NOT hesitate to take the child and run to protect it from you."

Arthur was silent at that, just…looking at Merlin, "My father really scared you that badly, didn't he?"

Merlin let out a breath, "More than you'll ever know," though he was glad that Arthur had seen the reason behind his threat and not just the threat itself, he was getting better, "Imagine how terrifying it was for Gana to grow up in Camelot, for Aya to marry the son of the man who slaughtered our kin?" he shook his head, "We lived in fear of our lives every single day we were here that Uther lived Arthur and…as much as we wish it were different, as much as we may know you're NOT Uther…we are STILL afraid. Of the people and the laws, not you," he added, "It will take a very long time to change the laws, we know, but…as it stands. I could be executed for polishing your armor with magic and Gana? If she healed a small prick on the Queen's finger, she'd be burned no matter who we are. The laws and the fear that Uther built into this kingdom will take years to undo. We've held on till now, because we believe you to be different than Uther. But if you became him…we'd flee, we can't handled or survive another king like that."

"If I did become my father you wouldn't be able to get out," Arthur warned, "Not from a room full of guards, I doubt you're that powerful."

Merlin laughed heartily at that, "I think you underestimate just how powerful a family you married into. Aya's a magically proclaimed High Priestess, I'm one of the first Archmages to be born in quite a while and a Dragonlord, your sister is a natural Seer AND Healer," he let out a whistle, "Your child, if it's a boy, will be a Dragonlord Arthur. You saw what we did to Annis's army and that was just the three of us, dividing a spell among us, and with only a night's worth of preparation. Give us more, give us magic we hold an affinity in, give us time…this entire land could be conquered in the name of Camelot. UTHER sorely underestimated magic if he thought a single kingdom could wipe it out."

"But it won't happen," Merlin added after a few more minutes of silence, "All that stems on the fear that Aya will die in childbirth…do you really think we'd let my sister die without a fight?"

Arthur had to smile at that, "No," he agreed, "Mara is strong and…I like to think my mother's watching over her."

Merlin smiled, "She'll have more people watching over her when she gives birth than she'll ever want to see in her life."

Arthur laughed at that, "We'll just have to hope she won't kill US for it."

Merlin patted Arthur on the back and the two turned to look out at the kingdom in silence, both more assuaged than they had been, but still…the concern was there. But they knew, they would do all they could to ensure Marayna survived this birth, no matter what.

"Merlin?" Arthur glanced at him.

"Yeah?"

He smiled, "I'm going to be a _father_."

He still couldn't believe it, it felt like such a dream. He had always been told, growing up that he would need to produce an heir. And when he'd found out that Marayna couldn't have children, he'd been surprised by how easy that had been to give up if it meant he could have Marayna. He'd understood his father's decision to allow the marriage as Morgana could still produce future-kings. But now...it was HIS child. His wife was carrying their child, his son or daughter, a little human being that he was going to have to be responsible for. He felt like a father to his people, it was his duty to protect them, but this...this was just...this was a new life, a life HE had helped create, something that was his flesh and blood and he would be responsible for all the choices that would lead up to its growth and...it was a terrifying and exhilarating thought.

Not just he was now a king expecting an heir.

But that he was a man who was about to be a father.

Merlin chuckled, "Yeah, and you know what, I think you'll be the sort of father that you are king."

"A pratty clotpole?" Arthur guessed in joke.

"No," Merlin shook his head, serious, "A better one than your father."

Arthur smiled at that, "Thank you Merlin."

"Not a problem," Merlin grinned, "Brother."

A/N: Awww :) Bit of bonding for the boys there :) I really can't wait to show Arthur around a pregnant Marayna and conscious of that ;)

Some notes on reviews...

I can say Marayna's baby won't be taken hours after it's born...but I can't say anything about the dangers before or after the birth }:)

There won't be another incident where Arthur forgets Marayna's magic, nope, I can say that much :) I've actually already got an original sequel planned, not really a Series 6 but I'll have more on that in the last chapter. We probably won't see it for a while as it's more of an idea that, if enough people are interested in, I'd pick up later with the sequel. But it won't involve solving crimes ;)

Nope, I'm keeping tight-lipped about the gender, no one, not even Marayna will know till the very end...well, no one but me ;)

It's been a little crazy for me time wise lately but I'm hoping I'll be able to get another video up in May or the end of April :)

I have a sort of original sequel in mind to continue after series 5 but I'll bring up more about it at the end of the story to see if anyone's interested and then see how that goes ;)


	12. The Secret Sharer

The Secret Sharer

Marayna slowly woke to the sound of the door to the bedroom opening. She blinked a bit and rolled over, first noticing that Arthur wasn't in the bed and then looked towards the door to see her husband was trying to quietly sneak into the room with a tray of breakfast in hand.

"Go back to sleep," he stopped, whispering to her.

"But I'm up," she gestured to her face where she was clearly wide awake.

"Humor me," he smiled at her.

She gave him a raised eyebrow before she turned and laid back down, closing her eyes again. She tried not to smile as she heard him starting to move again, placing the tray down on (likely) the desk, before his footsteps got closer to the bed. She felt him kneel down before her, she'd found herself starting to lie on her side more when she slept so she was facing the edge of the bed. She couldn't quite manage to keep her smile down when she felt him reach out to brush her hair from her face, behind her ear, and kiss her forehead, near her temple.

"Mara," he murmured softly, "Wake up."

She opened her eyes and looked at him, "You're something else Arthur."

He chuckled softly at that, his hand still stroking her cheek, "I shall take that as a compliment," he told her, before moving to help her sit up, "And…" he turned and grabbed the tray, bringing it over, "Ta da."

She laughed, "I'm not quite THAT pregnant yet," she warned him, seeing there was about three times as much as she would normally eat.

"Well…" he shrugged, "I suppose I can help."

"Best be careful Artie," she joked, "Can't have the king of Camelot getting as fat as his queen."

"You're NOT fat Mara," he said, suddenly more serious as he looked at her intently in her eyes, "You're with child…" he shook his head, "And that is the most beautiful thing. YOU are beautiful."

She smiled softly at that, "Keep it up and I might just forgive you for the pyre."

Arthur nodded, looking down at her stomach as it hit him again…Marayna had been pregnant when that had happened. She'd been with child and he had nearly…

"The Bloodguard wouldn't have let anything happen," she tried to reassure him, "Benedict is currently prowling the edge of the forest waiting for you to take a step out of the borders on your own," she warned.

He winced at that, "But you sounded so ready to…" he swallowed hard.

"_I_ was," she nodded, "I don't think the Bloodguard would've been."

He nodded at that as well, "I'll have to make sure that I go into the woods with you from now on."

She had to laugh, "Is someone scared of a simple head guard?" she teased.

"Right, a simple…magical…fiercely loyal…head guard who already has it out for my blood," Arthur reminded her, "Didn't someone once say the sword is useless against sorcery?" he nudged her.

"Don't worry," she patted his cheek, "I'll protect you."

"And I'll take care of you," he agreed, "Today…it is just us."

"Just us?" she gave him an odd look.

"Mhmm," he nodded, "No council meetings, no taxes to be reviewed. There's only one speech to give later in the day but that's all, and it's MY speech. I was thinking," he leaned in, offering her some fruit from a small bowl on the tray, "Breakfast in bed."

"I like it," she nodded.

"Then perhaps I could help my lovely wife with a bath…"

She laughed, "That would be nice."

"And maybe a walk in the market," he suggested, "We could look and see if we might find something for Merlin and Morgana's wedding."

Marayna smiled widely at that, "I'd like that."

"Then it's settled then," he nodded, "Today we'll eat, bathe, work on a speech, go to the market…"

"Hold on," she cut in, throwing a small grape at him, "Work on a speech? You haven't finished your speech for the Guild of Harness Polishers, have you?"

"I…can admit I know nothing about polishing."

"And this," she gestured at the tray, "Was what, your way of bribing me to help you write it?"

"Well, Morgana doesn't know anything about polishing either and Merlin and she are working on planning their wedding…"

Marayna nodded at that, they wanted to be wed as soon as possible, well…as soon as their planning was finished, "And you didn't want to bother him?"

"Yes," he sighed.

"Well then, for the sake of helping my brother, I would be more than happy to help you write your speech," she leaned in and kissed him, "Lucky for you, I know quite a good deal about polishing."

"That you do," he kissed her again.

"And…I also know a good deal about your schedules for the day," she added, "Or have you forgotten about the envoy from Odin you're to receive, the inspection of the guards, the freeman's ceremony you need to perform, and being the judge of the garland competition?"

Arthur blinked, "How do you do that?" he asked her as she laughed, "No really how?" he started to laugh as well, "But if you must know, Odin sent word that his envoy had been delayed and will arrive tomorrow. I inspected the guards last night in preparation for today, the freeman's ceremony isn't till tonight and Gwen has graciously agreed to judge in my place…she would now more about garlands than I would."

"You actually thought ahead, didn't you?" she smiled, "Impressive," she looked at him gently, touching his cheek, "You're doing an amazing job as king, Arthur."

He smiled a little more sadly, "I don't think I am."

"EVERYONE else does though," she leaned in and gave him a kiss, pulling back only enough to rest her forehead to his, "We're all very proud of you."

He lifted her hand to his lips and kissed it, "That means the world to me Mara."

She opened her mouth to say something when there was a knock on the door.

"Enter," Arthur called and Agravaine entered, Marayna's disposition immediately dimming.

"Good morning, my lord, my lady," Agravaine gave a short bow, "May I have a word?"

"Of course," Arthur nodded.

"Er," his gaze flickered to Marayna, "The matter I wish to discuss is a delicate one, sire. Perhaps it'd be better if we talked alone."

"Anything you have to say to me you can say to my wife."

"It is just…the topic I wish to discuss is…"

"What," Arthur demanded, "Are the people complaining that I listen to my wife too much?" his eyes narrowed, "If you recall, uncle, if I HAD listened to her the entire mess with Queen Annis would have been avoided."

The small memory they'd taken from Agravaine about that even had made the man feel like he had learned of Annis's army walking towards Camelot and been tasked to watch the kingdom while Arthur went to confront her and that was essentially it. Nothing about Marayna's magic or imprisonment.

"No," Agravaine shook his head, "It is just…a matter of…family."

"Speaking of family..." Arthur began.

But Marayna quickly slapped her hand over his mouth, "What about my family?" Marayna glared at him, NOT about to let Agravaine know about her condition till the castle did. She wanted NO special treatment for him. She was round about 5 months along now, and starting to show a bit, they both knew they'd have to make the announcement of her pregnancy soon, but Arthur had wanted a bit more time to process it all and have time with his pregnant wife to himself.

"It is a matter I must discuss with your husband," Agravaine tried to say.

"You want to talk to my husband, about MY family?" she shook her head, "Isn't that a bit backwards?"

"I am afraid I cannot speak another word of it if not to the king."

Marayna's jaw tensed, "Fine," she huffed, putting the tray to the side an getting up, grabbing a small red robe to put over her white under dress, "Be advised Lord Agravaine, that my husband will, undoubtedly, tell me everything you two discuss, so this," she gestured between them, "Ordering me about as though I were not the Queen, is NOT putting you on my good side."

Arthur winced as Marayna stormed out of the room, knowing both that her bad side was NOT a place to be and also feeling rather irritated that Agravaine had treated her like that and put her in such a mood. The day had started so well. He really would have to speak to his uncle about that.

"Be quick uncle," he stood, crossing his arms, "We have much to discuss after you have finished."

Agravaine nodded, "We know there is a traitor amongst us."

"I wish I could deny it," he agreed.

"But we have to consider everyone. Even those dearest to us. No one can be above suspicion."

"You do not mean to cast aspirations against my WIFE, do you?" Arthur's eyes narrowed.

"No," Agravaine shook his head, "Not…not upon HER, Arthur."

"Merlin?" he scoffed at that notion.

"I have suggested Gaius before," Agravaine picked up, "But...I can't believe that he'd betray you."

"Nor I. Gaius has always been a loyal servant. Indeed, a friend. To me and my father. And he is my wife's uncle. He would never betray the throne."

"Well...it _was_ Gaius who told you where to find the sorcerer that killed your father, wasn't it?"

Arthur was silent, not about to tell Agravaine that there had been a charm on his father that had reversed the magic, given how against it Agravaine had been when he'd warned his uncle he was going to seek out magical help…the man wouldn't believe him.

"And we do know that he has dabbled in sorcery. What if his interest in the dark arts has been rekindled?"

"I've always believed I can trust Gaius."

"Oh, me too. Perhaps I am being a little hasty. But it wouldn't do any harm to ask him some questions, would it?"

"I'm not sure there's any need."

"Oh, I believe there is, sire."

"Uncle," he cut in, "He is my wife's family."

"We're talking about your safety, and the safety of the realm. The safety of your WIFE," Agravaine emphasized, "Somebody is plotting against you, and it is my duty to investigate every possibility, however unlikely. I…I'm sure that Gaius himself would respect that," he eyed Arthur a moment, "I'm sure you would be grateful of my determination to see your wife safe."

Arthur looked down at that and then to the door Marayna had disappeared through.

~8~

Marayna was fuming!

But not just her, Merlin was quite furious as well…which the court had come to know meant that something truly terrible had happened.

The siblings day had just kept getting worse. Marayna had stormed into Morgana's chambers the other morning as they were sharing a small breakfast and paced, ranting about Agravaine and how he'd all but ordered her out of her own room and then brought up that he appeared to be suspicious that her 'family' had the traitor in it. She'd gone to Merlin as she assumed he would be Agravaine's natural choice. Not only was she completely wrong, but it turned out Agravaine had targeted GAIUS instead!

What was worse was that their uncle had basically been dragged to the Main Hall for an interrogation by Agravaine while Arthur just SAT there! They had been completely barred from entering and being present as he was their uncle and Agravaine had remarked that their presence would impair Arthur's judgment and affect their own as it was their uncle. Agravaine had thought himself clever in trying to expose Gaius's non-hostile views of magic, but it was something Arthur already knew. However they'd later learned after Gaius spoke to them of it, that he'd made a mistake in hesitating to answer a single question and that was all Agravaine needed to prove that he was not entirely being honest with the king. Granted he had kept their magic a secret and Arthur had forgiven him, but he'd essentially implied that he'd met with 'the sorcerer' who 'killed' Uther before he'd suggested him to Arthur. He'd left it to Agravaine to twist his words and make it seem like he had some sort of friendship with the man and that, if he could hide his prior acquaintance with the man who 'killed the king' then he might be hiding something else.

Arthur knew that 'Dragoon' hadn't killed Uther, that it had been the charm put on him by Morgause, but the fact that Gaius had kept the fact that he knew the sorcerer before then…it was enough to cause even the slightest doubt in Arthur. Why would Gaius lie to him about having known the sorcerer even after he'd learned the man hadn't actually killed his father? If he'd hide THAT…what else was he hiding?

And THAT was what was completely infuriating the siblings.

Because they had stayed with their uncle after that, till their duties called them away. There were still a lot of details to hash out for the wedding and Marayna had to help Arthur with the freeman's ceremony. They were irritated with themselves as well because…something had happened to Gaius.

The warning bells had gone off in the middle of the night and word had reached them that Gaius was missing. They'd run to his chambers to find Agravaine, of course, was already there and ordering the guards to search the room, essentially tearing it apart and 'finding' a book 'Witchcraft, Sorcery & Magic' in there. Marayna and Merlin had had to bite their lips at that, they knew every single magic book that Gaius had AND where he hid them. That was NOT one of his books.

And so there they were, gathered in the Main Hall, Arthur, Merlin, Marayna, Morgana, even Gwen, while Agravaine spoke of the 'evidence' he'd found, "My lord, he was seen riding away from the city."

"Sire, my Lady," Leon greeted, entering after a moment, giving the siblings a regretful look before turning to Agravaine and giving a report, "You were right. A white stallion has been taken from the royal stables."

"Well, where would he be going?" Arthur frowned, "Why leave at this time of night?"

"Well, I could hazard a guess, sire," Agravaine began.

"I bet you could," Marayna muttered under her breath, glaring at him as were Merlin, Morgana and Gwen, though Agravaine just smirked back.

"But a thorough search of his belongings provided us with the truth," Agravaine continued, holding up the book.

Arthur frowned at it, all too aware that Gaius DID have magic books in his possession but unable to let on about it to his uncle, "And this was found in Gaius's chambers?" he had to ask.

"I am as disappointed as you, sire," Agravaine bowed his head, "Someone so close, so trusted. And it's not merely the discovery that he was a sorcerer, is it? It's... it's the _lies_," Morgana put a hand on Merlin's to keep him from shouting out at Agravaine's own lies, "The lies and years of betrayal. I know it's hard to believe, isn't it, sire? But we both saw him refuse to condemn magic. We both knew he was hiding something. And neither of us want to believe it, but...now, with this...hasty departure in the middle of the night?" he shook his head, "These are not the actions of an innocent man, sire. There can be no doubt. Gaius is the traitor."

Marayna stood, "Get out of this hall this instant Agravaine."

"My Lady…" Agraviane scoffed, "I understand you are uspet…"

"That was an ORDER from your QUEEN," she nearly spat, "GET. OUT."

Agravaine finally seemed to realize just how much danger he was in with the three magic-users glaring at him, "I'll send a search party as soon as possible," he told Arthur before he hurried out of the room.

"Don't not tell me, Arthur Pendragon," she rounded on Arthur the second the doors were shut, "That you actually believe him!"

"I know how you must feel," Arthur began, "We questioned him. He's been consorting with sorcerers, he more or less admitted to it."

"Yes, US," Merlin gestured at the three of them, "Arthur you KNOW he knows sorcerers."

"He was consorting with others _besides_ you," Arthur reminded them of Dragoon.

"That doesn't make him a traitor," Marayna argued.

"By the laws of Camelot…"

"To hell with the laws!" she snapped, "If you want to play the laws now then go order three pyres built right this second and have an executioner put a noose around your own neck, and Gwen's_ and_ your knights because YOU consorted with us too!"

"Mara," Arthur tried to get a word in, "My uncle found evidence…"

"You knew he had those books Arthur," Merlin countered.

"Then he should have hidden them better," Arthur nearly snapped back, "My uncle found them, and now he has proof, all the guards saw the book, I cannot excuse him now that there is potential proof."

"What proof?" Marayna shook her head, "Are you forgetting the Witchfinder? He PLANTED the evidence! It could have just as easily been planted against Gaius now!"

"Why run if you have nothing to hide?" Arthur put up the argument, "No break ins were reported. His possessions are missing. A horse has been stolen…"

"Gaius would _never_ leave without saying goodbye to us," Merlin glared at him, "Agravaine has made this story up."

"I shall ignore that last comment," Arthur's jaw tensed.

"What so OUR uncle can be guilty, but yours can't be?" Marayna scoffed.

"Gaius _ran_!" Arthur shouted, standing up, "I'm sorry, but if he wasn't the traitor, why leave after we questioned him about it? There's no more to be said."

"Oh there's plenty more," Marayna glared at him as Merlin shook his head and gave an angry groan before he stormed out, too frustrated to deal with the king, "If you will not believe my brother, if you will not believe ME, your wife, the mother of your child, that our uncle is NOT the traitor…then you are no husband of mine."

"Mara!" he called as she turned and stormed out of the room after her brother.

"Don't," Morgana moved in front of him, shaking her head at him, "How could you even doubt for a moment that Gaius is loyal to this kingdom Arthur? Even if I did not solidly believe in Gaius myself, I would do so for Merlin. He is to be my husband and I love him. He is going to be my family and Merlin? He and Rayna and Gaius, they are more my family than my own flesh and blood were going through discovering my magic. They were there for me Arthur, they never once strayed no matter how many people tempted them. What purpose would Gaius have in trying to betray Camelot when his niece is queen? If anything he could just poison you and she'd be the ruler, he wouldn't need to go through some sort of other means."

"It might be because he is their family that they think him innocent," Arthur argued weakly, though he knew, he knew very well that Morgana was right, that he never should have allowed that sliver of doubt to make him express it towards Gaius. He had listened to his uncle once and nearly ended up in a war, and…he evidence could have been planted, maybe not by Agravaine but by anyone and…what if…what if Gaius had been kidnapped? The siblings were right, he would NEVER have left without saying goodbye or even leaving a note which they'd found no evidence of.

"Maybe it's the same for you as well," Morgana finished, turning to stride out of the hall with Gwen, leaving him to ponder that. She hoped, she hoped very much that he would catch her hint that HE was seeing Agravaine as innocent because he was family and realize the man was no good.

~8~

Merlin and Marayna were waiting in Morgana's chambers for Gwen. Being a servant, she could sneak around easier than they could, unless they turned themselves invisible or became their animal selves, but with Agravaine's door shut and windows shut, unless they used more magic they wouldn't be able to get into his room. Though the invisible part…they should probably work on that sort of spell. But right now they were waiting for Gwen to search Agravaine's chambers while he talked with the guards and knights about 'finding' Gaius.

They looked over when the door opened and Gwen came in looking rather cross, which was never a good sign when GWEN, of all people, was angry, "He planted it!" she said, "I found books about sorcery in HIS chambers."

"I knew it," Marayna muttered.

"I also found this," she headed over to them with a small handkerchief, a red sort of soil rubbed on it, "I'm not sure how much use it'll be but this was coated on the bottom of his boots. It smelled odd to me so I rubbed some off just before Agravaine entered. Pretended to be gathering the laundry, he didn't even notice me."

Merlin nodded, taking the handkerchief, "Thanks Gwen," he looked at Morgana, "Can you keep an eye on the castle Gana?"

"Of course," she shooed them off, "Go find Gaius!"

"Merlin I very much approve of your wife," Marayna nudged him as they hurried off.

"Wish I could say the same for your husband," he muttered back, "At the moment, I'm liable to kill him."

"You'd have to get in line," she warned him, making him laugh as they headed down the halls and back to the physician's chambers. If something had happened to Gaius, they'd need some supplies. They had debated asking Morgana to come, she could heal him if anything was wrong, but…with Agravaine in the castle, they needed to have one person with magic there, and THEY were not about to sit back and leave their uncle. Merlin had tried to suggest SHE stay behind, made the mistake of mentioning her 'condition'…she'd slapped him so hard in the back of the head Morgana had actually had to heal him.

"Wen?" Marayna blinked, seeing Gwaine inside the chambers, "What are you doing here?"

He shrugged, "Got bored of playing soldiers. And I thought I'd come and see how you were."

"Well go sharpen your sword," she moved to a work bench, Merlin grabbing a bag to gather supplies, "We're going after Gaius."

"We know everyone thinks he's a traitor," Merlin huffed, still SO bothered by how quickly people just pointed fingers, "But he's not. He's been abducted, Gwaine. He may even be dead."

"You've been around a bit…" Marayna turned to him, "Ever seen dirt like this?" she took the handkerchief and handed it to the knight.

"Might do," he sniffed it and poked at the dirt, "That's iron ore. Where'd you find this?"

"Agravaine's boots," Merlin ground out.

Gwaine's eyes widened, "Well iron ore's pretty rare in Camelot. In fact, I've only seen it once, on a patrol."

"Where?"

"Er...ridge of Kemeray, they've been hewing iron from rocks there for hundreds of years."

"Right then," Marayna nodded, heading for the door, "Let's go."

"Are you sure you should be going in your…" Gwaine began before Merlin quickly covered his mouth, his eyes wide, shaking his head in obvious fear.

"Don't do it Gwaine," he warned the man, "Don't."

Gwaine glanced at Marayna to see her hands on her hips, her eyes narrowed, "What was that?" she challenged.

"In your dress…" Gwaine covered slowly, "Iron ore's a devil to get out?"

"Nice save," she laughed, "But my dress is the LAST thing on my mind. We need to go get uncle!"

Merlin nodded, "Come on," he turned and the three of them ran from the room.

~8~

The trio rode out of Camelot, only for the Bloodguard to warn them as they went in their minds that Agravaine was following them and Marayna ordering them to let him pass, hoping he might do something to condemn himself. So they pushed their horses faster, knowing they needed to get there before the man lest he 'finish what he started' whatever that might be. They reached the ridge quickly enough, according to Gwaine, and rushed into the mining tunnels, all covered in the same reddish dirt that was on the boots, and with torches already in the walls and burning. They'd just turned a corner when someone, likely a guard jumped out, about to fight them…

When Marayna just threw her hand out, sending him flying back into the wall.

Gwaine whistled, "Still can't get used to that."

"One day you will," Marayna remarked, "If I don't murder my husband before he changes a few key laws," she grumbled as they headed on, "Oh wonderful," she muttered as they reached a fork.

"We should split up," Merlin decided, turning to Gwaine, "Aya and I will go one way…Gwaine, you go the other."

"Why don't I go with Gwaine?" Marayna suggested, "If there are any magic-users, it would be better to have one of us with him and I know," she rolled her eyes, "Neither of you will let me off alone in 'my condition.'"

"We wouldn't have let you off alone before either," Gwaine reminded her with a smile, "But no…you go with Merlin, Ray. He's the only one I trust to stop you from murdering Agravaine if you see him. I'd be a bit useless stopping a magic attack."

"I don't like this."

"Well tough," he winked.

"Gwaine," Merlin looked at him, "If you find him, don't wait for us."

"Same for you," he agreed, "We assume if we get outside and there's a horse missing that the others left, yeah?"

"Yeah," the siblings nodded. Gwaine gave them a small salute before heading one way, the siblings in the other.

They had just reached a turn, when they saw firelight ahead of them…and heard someone coming. They quickly ducked to the side, hiding, as a man in a yellow sort of robe came around the corner. He stopped, almost like he sensed them, before he left and they rushed over towards the firelight.

It may or may not have been the wisest move as all it did was lead to more tunnels and more twists until they finally reached a deadend. They sighed, about to turn around and retrace their steps…when Merlin threw up his hand, his eyes flashing as a spell sent at them by Morgause was deflected, the woman glaring at them.

"You really are a thorn in my side, aren't you?" she glared at them, pulling a dagger out to help in her attack, "When will you learn not to meddle with things you couldn't possibly understand?" she tried to throw it at them, but Merlin reversed it, sending it back at her as she ducked to the side, "Very good," she sneered at them, "But not good enough, there are so many different and painful ways for me to be finally rid of you both."

"Do your worst," Marayna challenged, taking Merlin's hand, knowing that, together, there wasn't a force on Earth that could stop them, "But first, why not humor us and tell us what you did to our uncle."

"Well," Morgause smirked, "Gaius had some information I needed. The whereabouts of the sorcerer Emrys," they frowned at that, "If he gave it to me willingly, his suffering would not be prolonged, but...if he did not..." she shrugged.

"If you have harmed him..." Merlin threatened.

"Why are we discussing his fate when it's time to decide yours?" she cut in, "How shall you go? How painfully? Hmm?" she hummed in thought, glancing over when the man from the tunnels that they'd seen, the bald man in the yellow robe, stepped in, "Alator this is 'Queen' Marayna," she spat the name, or more so the title, "And her brother, 'Lord' Merlin."

Marayna frowned, glancing at Merlin as they both saw Alator look quite surprised at the mention of Merlin's name and stare at him.

"He was just a serving boy, but now he's a 'Lord' and more troublesome," she glanced at Alator, "I take it your time with Gaius was fruitful?"

"Gaius told me everything," Alator nodded at Morgana.

"If you laid a single finger on him…" Marayna glared.

"So you know who Emrys is?" Morgause cut in, eager.

"Indeed I do," Alator stepped forward and knelt down, glancing at Merlin and Marayna as they glared at him, though he could see the fear in their eyes, whatever it was about Emrys that Morgause wanted to know…the man was clearly terrifying her and if she learned Merlin was Emrys, they'd lose the advantage of her not constantly trying to kill him, "Not only do I know who Emrys is, I know exactly where he is."

"Then tell me!"

Alator turned a hard gaze back at the woman, "Never!" he hissed, jumping to his feet and pointing his staff at her, "_Forþ fleoge_!" he shouted, sending her flying backwards into the wall of the tunnels, knocking her out. He spun around to them, but Merlin held a hand out in warning, ready to defend his sister as he tried (a bit unsuccessfully) to push her a little more behind him, "Merlin, Marayna, I am Alator of the Catha. I am honored to be of service," he gave a bow of his head.

Marayna's jaw tensed, "If you used your magic on our uncle…"

"I did," he bowed his head deeper, "I regrettably did, but before I understood the true meaning of the secret he carried. I have lived with the burden of having magic all my life. I have been shunned, persecuted, and sometimes even hunted in every corner of the five kingdoms," he looked up at them, "I understand what that feels like. And I understand the harm of exposing the secrets I've learned from Gaius to anyone else. From what Gaius told me, I do not have your great powers, Emrys," he looked at Merlin, "But I share the hopes or you and your sister. For I, and others like me, have dreamt of the world you both seek to build. And we would gladly give our lives to help you do it."

Marayna blinked as Alator knelt before her brother and began to swear fealty of something called the Catha to him, "Well…" she murmured, "That was unexpected."

~8~

Merlin and Marayna were sitting on either side of Gaius as he was lying on his cot in his chambers, sunlight streaming in the windows. Gwen and Morgana had been in periodically to check on him, Morgana healing as much of his injuries as she could, though most were internal from the magic Alator had used. Merlin had had to hold his sister down to keep her from going after their new 'allies' in Alator and the Catha for that one. But still, their uncle needed them, so they stayed. According to Gwaine, he'd found Gaius, well…he'd found Agravaine standing over Gaius with a knife in his hand. He hadn't trusted the man for an instant when he said he was just trying to check for breath on the metal, but kept his sword at him till he prove Gaius was alive and then, because a knight of Camelot was there and he couldn't do anything (Gwaine had said something about how he doubted the man would be able to survive a duel with a knight) they'd both worked to get Gaius out of there and back to Camelot. Gwen had mentioned that she'd tended to Gaius till they'd returned and heard Arthur and Agravaine talking and Agravaine 'apologizing' for misreading the situation with Gaius.

Arthur had been oddly silent though, but Gwen could tell that he was realizing that they'd been right, yet again, and the evidence had been planted.

"Uncle?" Marayna called gently as he slowly started to wake, "Are you ok?"

Gaius looked at them a moment, before tears came to his eyes, "I'm ashamed."

"Why?" Merlin frowned as they squeezed his hands.

"Your secret," he rolled his head to look at Merlin, Alator had asked only about Emrys, which made sense as Morgause knew 'Reesa' was the High Priestess but knew nothing of Emrys. It was odd though, that a woman like her would be unaware of the prophecies of Emrys and Reesa. But there was always a thought that, perhaps, those who raised her had known she'd go down this path and had kept the information from her to give them a way to fight back, "A secret I thought I'd protect with my life…"

"Gaius, you could've died."

"You nearly did!" Marayna told him, serious, tears in her eyes.

"But if Morgause had found out..." Gaius began.

"Then we'd deal with it," she cut in, "We've had people trying for our lives since the day we were born, even if we didn't realize it," it was true, with Camelot so close…one wrong move and they'd be sent there for execution, "One more person wouldn't have mattered."

"She didn't find out though," Merlin added, "She didn't count on Alator's true loyalties."

"I worry that one day I'll let you down," Gaius admitted in a whisper.

"That day will never come," Marayna reached out to stroke his forehead, squeezing his hand, "Because you couldn't ever let us down."

He smiled at her for that, "Thank you my dear."

"Now we just have Arthur to worry about," Merlin sighed.

"We can't tell him about Agravaine," Gaius looked back at him.

"Oh no, we are," Marayna decided, "He needs to know what the man did to you!"

"We don't have any evidence," Gaius argued, "And you've seen how dear he is to Arthur."

"Well you know what's more dear to him?" she countered, "His wife."

Or at least she ought to be. And she knew exactly what she had to say to get him to listen to her this time…it was something she didn't ever want to say, but…it was a feeling growing in her heart for too long for her to hold it back now. She had to let it out, how she really felt, or else everything would just get worse.

There was a soft knock on the door and, of course, Arthur had to peek his head through. He paused seeing the siblings there and cleared his throat, entering and standing straight, "I think I owe all of you an apology."

"Do you think?" Marayna glared at him.

"Not to us," Merlin shook his head, a hard tone in his voice, "To Gaius."

"Yes," he nodded, before taking a breath, glancing at the siblings, "Will you give us a moment?"

Merlin glanced at Gaius to see him nod and stood, heading out. Marayna, though, was a bit more slow to rise and it had nothing to do with her 'condition' either, "Arthur," she began, turning to him, "If you ever, intentionally or inadvertently, harm my family again…" she stepped up to him, "This will be the ONLY heir you'll be capable of producing," she smirked, "Understood?"

Arthur blinked at that and could only manage a nod.

"Good," she nodded in return, "Come see me in our chambers after. I need to talk to you," before she turned and left, Arthur watching her go.

"Have you ever been terrified of the woman you love, Gaius?" Arthur asked.

Gaius managed a small chuckle at that, "I have indeed sire, it seems that is the only way for them to keep us in line."

Arthur sighed and turned back to him, moving to sit where Merlin had, "Are you alright?"

"I'm just glad it's all over," Gaius said diplomatically.

Arthur winced at it though, knowing it was worse than he imagined if Gaius couldn't bring himself to speak of it, "I made a mistake."

"Yes, you did," Gaius nodded, startling Arthur by saying it so bluntly, it appeared his niece was rubbing off on him, "I've looked after you since you were a nurseling, Arthur. You should've _known_ I love you far too much ever to betray you."

Arthur looked down at that, ashamed and touched at once, "Gaius...who abducted you?"

Gaius swallowed hard, "I couldn't say," it was the truth, he hadn't seen them, or if he did, he didn't remember, it happened so fast, "But I'm certain they were in league with Morgause."

"What did they want?"

"Information. About you...Camelot...to help bring down the kingdom."

"Did they get it?"

Gaius gave him a look, "You are lucky my niece isn't here to hear you ask that."

Arthur winced, "No, no, nothing," he nodded, "The wouldn't have gotten anything from you, I'm grateful for that. I am sorry for thinking what I did of you merely because I thought you'd run after lying during questioning…"

"Arthur," Gaius cut in, "I gave as honest of answers as I could with Agravaine being present," he warned the boy, "Contained within this great kingdom is a rich variety of people with a range of different beliefs. Some will fear magic, others would embrace it back. Some may seek to harm you, others protect you. Outside these walls are many more who believe in the world I feel you are trying to create."

Arthur nodded at that, taking a deep breath, "I suppose I should go confront my wife then?"

Gaius nodded, "I'm afraid so. I can say though, Arthur, I do not long to be in your place."

Arthur let out a breath, knowing that what would be coming would be rather bad if even Gaius didn't want to be witness to it. But he knew…he'd done too much to deserve whatever anger Marayna was holding for him not to go and listen to her.

~8~

Whatever he expected to see when he entered his room, Marayna sitting on the chest at the end of the bed, her head slightly down, her hands clasped together, deep in thought, was NOT it. He'd half thought he'd have to duck as she threw something at him the moment he entered so seeing her quiet and subdued wasn't…normal.

"Mara?" he began cautiously.

She merely shook her head slowly, "I can't keep doing this Arthur."

He frowned, "Doing what?"

She looked at him, "Telling you to trust me, to believe me, to LISTEN to me…and have you make all the promises in the world to do so…and never do it. I don't know what more I can do Arthur. I have given up…everything to be your wife, to prove my loyalty to Camelot, to always come to you with the truth of a situation and you STILL don't believe me. You promise to listen and in the first test of it you always fail. Why?" she shook her head, "What am I doing wrong that keeps you from believing me?"

"I DO believe you Mara," he moved to kneel before her, taking her hands, "I do, I know you only wish for the best for Camelot and want to protect it."

"And yet you turn a deaf ear when I TELL you your uncle may be conspiring against you."

"Oh not this again Mara…"

"SEE!" she pulled her hands away and stood, "You're doing it again! When, in the past, have I ever told you that someone meant ill against the kingdom and been wrong?" he was silent, "You can't answer, can you? Because I have NEVER been wrong. And yet now, when I tell you it, instead of believing me, your wife, your QUEEN, you keep brushing it off!"

"Agravaine is my uncle!" he pushed himself to his feet again.

"And Gaius is mine," she said firmly, "You need to understand something Arthur Pendragon. MY family will ALWAYS come first with me."

"I am your family too," he argued, "I'm your husband!"

"Then start acting like it!" she snapped, "You need to start treating me like your wife not your servant, because you ignored me then and too much happened. You can't afford to do it again!"

"Mara…"

She held up a hand, taking a deep breath, "You don't seem to understand how this works," she began, trying to keep calm, "Merlin and Gaius are my family, my flesh and blood. Gwen is as good a sister to me, Morgana is about to become my sister. If YOU want a place in MY family…you need to start trusting IN the family. If you did…you'd have remembered everything Gaius has ever done for you in your life and you'd have NEVER believed even for a moment that he could possibly be the traitor."

"And Agravaine is MY flesh and blood," he countered.

"Yes, well, in the grand scope of it all, who deserves more trust?" she gave him a look, "A man who has been IN Camelot, for decades, protecting you, caring for you, healing you, and your father, and your sister, and the entire castle, and the entire kingdom? Helping them and keeping them well and safe and healthy…or a man who left Camelot weeks after you were born that you haven't seen hide nor hair of nor SPOKEN to in an equal amount of time? Who do YOU think you should put more trust in?"

She was silent for a long while, looking at him intently, "You need to consider that it may not be MY family that has betrayed you. And if you can't do that, if you can't put trust in MY word…in ME…and listen to me like you keep swearing you'll do," she shook her head and said the seven words that made Arthur's heart stop, "Then this marriage is at an end."

A/N: SO sorry this is late :( We had a lot of rain yesterday and lost power at my house and, of course, my phone's battery was at like 5% and died on me so I couldn't even put a note on my tumblr about it :( We didn't get it back till about a half hour ago, so I gave this as quick an edit/read through as I could to get it up. Sorry!

About the actual chapter though...ooh...Arthur you clotpole! -sigh- I can say this and the next chapter will be a very big turning point for Arthur. Marayna's right, he keeps promising to listen to her and trust her and never ever seems to go through with it. Bout time she finally called him out on it ;) I think that ultimatum will be enough to get through to him, don't you? We'll see his decision about it tomorrow but I can say that it might be someone else that drives him to make the decision he does }:)

Some notes on reviews...

Oh Arthur just might come to rue the day he got Marayna pregnant...she'll be...quite the scary pregnant-momma-dragon :)

I can't say that Arthur won't die...but we'll have to wait and see how the last chapter goes }:)

Lol, I made a t-shirt of my little 'keep calm and put the kettle on' icon on a light purple shirt. I'm planning to wear it to the Renaissance Faire this year if they do Time Traveller's Weekend again :)

It's probably mixed feelings among the people about magic. When Merlin conjured the horse in the smoke, the first thing the people did was freak out, run to the king, and say that they were terrified and 'feared for their lives' so it's probably divided to some level :) It's also that it's probably the newer generation, the ones raised on the law being what it is and born after the Purge that are starting to fear magic, whereas the older people, who remember what magic was like before the Purge might be more accepting :) Whatever the case, to change a law that's been in place more than 20 years would take time I think :)

Oh I was SO mad with the things that the TV series got wrong :( I've read a few Arthurian Legend books so it was a little bit of a shock to come into it and see so much changed. But I'm glad the chapter made you squeal :)

I'm so touched you feel like Marayna's a sister to you :') I really love it when a character is able to make an impression like that, it means SO much to me! Thank you! :)

Marayna's child will be a Dragonlord if it's a boy yup :) If it's a girl, it'll be a carrier of the gene and HER son would be a Dragonlord (but only for very powerful magic-users, sometimes the girls won't have the 'gene' but Marayna's very powerful) :) Merlin isn't the father of Marayna's child (that would be eww lol) so his life or death won't affect Marayna's son (if it's a boy) and his being a Dragonlord. I mentioned in the Dragonlord chapter that the daughters of Dragonlords, while not Dragonlords themselves, their sons CAN be Dragonlords (when their grandfather passes). When Balinor died, Marayna's 'potential' Dragonlordness activated which makes all her sons Dragonlords and all her daughters potential Dragonlord makers ;) Marayna's child will have no impact on Merlin's child, so if Merlin has a son, it'll be a Dragonlord when MERLIN dies. Marayna's child will be a Dragonlord because Balinor died ;) I feel like it's not just the Dragonlord power passing from father to firstborn son, but to ALL sons too, for Merlin as well :) It's also a little twist to help revive the Dragonlord magic...incase there are more Dragon eggs hidden out there ;) Hope that helps :)


	13. Secrets Exposed

Secrets Exposed

Marayna was frustrated, beyond frustrated really. She was still fuming about what Arthur had done when Gaius had been taken. Granted it was only yesterday that it had all been resolved and Arthur had been proven wrong but still…it irritated her and it bothered her more than anything that he truly thought GAIUS was capable of betraying Camelot for even a second! After the decades the man had spent there, at Uther's side, of all people, after everything he'd done to save Camelot, Uther, AND Arthur himself, repeatedly, the King still thought him able to turn his back on all that?! When his niece and nephew were still members of the court and still there and happy in Camelot?

Ooh…he made her so angry that she just…

She winced, feeling her anger getting the best of her when a vase on a small table that had some flowers Gwen had gathered for her exploded, shattering the glass and water and bits of flowers all over the floor. She looked over at it and sighed, she'd best clean that up. Knowing Arthur, he'd walk in, see it, and fly into a nervous fit that there was broken glass on the ground with his pregnant wife there. She understood that part of his personality, she really did, he was so…overprotective of her, constantly fretting, always worried about her and her safety and health now that he knew she was pregnant. She was worried too and she knew it was more his own fears of what happened to his mother and all the enemies he still had outside and within the walls of Camelot that made him twice as concerned for her. Oh he knew she could handle herself, being princess and then queen hadn't changed that, but he worried.

She moved over to the mess and knelt down just outside the glass shattered area. She reached out and gathered the flowers to her, placing them up on the table to clear the area. She stood and sighed, looking at the ground, at the shards, before she shook her head and moved over to the cupboard, opening it to pull out a small box. She brought it over to the table and set it down beside the flowers, opening it to look at the contents. It was more personal keepsakes of hers, the small dragon carving Merlin had given her from Balinor, the crystal that she'd used to turn herself into the old 'Reesa,' able to see a reflection of the old woman in the crystal, and a few other odds and ends. She reached in and picked up the small crystal that Benedict had given her. She'd left it in there as she was a little irritated with how he constantly tried to say he needed to meet her and when she'd go it was mostly to inquire if she'd changed her mind about letting him deal with Arthur. So she'd left the crystal there for a short while. It was one reason the man was prowling the edge of the forest waiting for Arthur.

Right now though...she felt like she needed to speak to the man, to the Bloodguard. She was being serious with Arthur about the state of their marriage. Marriage was built on love and trust and she could admit she'd been in the wrong when she hadn't told him about her magic. He'd found out soon enough and she'd forgiven him, she'd trusted he was sorry, trusted he'd come to terms with it. He'd forgotten again and it had been the fact that the Blood Magic was in play that kept them from breaking the enchantment. She was honestly too scared to tell him about her magic for fear he'd react the same way as he had. But that was the only secret she'd kept from him and she DID trust him.

He didn't seem to feel the same though. He just kept promising her that he'd listen and trust her and it seemed like he never did. If he didn't start...there wasn't a marriage. There couldn't be. And she'd need to speak to the Bloodguard about how she could get out of Camelot and 'disappear.' Arthur had admitted it himself, he was very bad at reacting to bad news...he reacted before he thought and she needed to have some sort of plan in place. She really WAS serious about this. This was going to be his very LAST chance to prove it to her or she'd leave.

Before she decided to send out the magic through the stone that she'd be coming, she decided she should clean up the vase. If anyone came in and saw her gone and the vase shattered, they'd likely think struggle and kidnapping or something. She moved over to the shards again, kneeling down just before them, and held her hand out over the wet spots soaking into the rug, "_Ádrúgian_," she murmured, watching as the stain in the rug grew smaller and smaller as it dried. She smiled, now she just had the vase to worry about.

She'd just held out her hand, muttering, "_Bétan_," to repair it…when the doors burst open…

And Agravaine strode in, slowing only when he was nearly at the table, staring in horror at what he was seeing.

Marayna froze, already knowing her eyes were flashing gold, the vase repairing itself back together before the man's very eyes, and before she could even try to stop him, he'd run back out the door.

Marayna let out a breath as she fell back onto her legs, the repaired vase lying before her. She ran a hand through her hair and swallowed hard. She wasn't worried, not at all, because she knew what was going to happen now. Agravaine would NEVER immediately go to the guards and have them arrest her, NONE of them would listen to the man on an order to arrest the Queen, no matter who he was, the king's uncle or not. He'd have to go right for Arthur, and she knew he'd want to do that too, he'd want Arthur to hear about her magic and 'betrayal' himself, he'd want to watch his nephew crushed by the knowledge.

And he'd fail.

THAT was what upset her now. She had all but told Arthur that his uncle had betrayed him, he'd refused to believe. Agravaine…he was not the most adept person, he was going to let something slip in anger, she knew it…he was going to reveal his true self and loyalties to Arthur…

And Arthur would be crushed.

~8~

Agravaine just BARELY managed to keep the smirk off his face as he ran through the halls of Camelot, heading for the throne room where he knew Arthur was speaking to Sir Leon about some small matter that the knights were going to see to. Oh this was perfect! This was absolutely perfect! He'd been trying to find a way to get that woman out of the picture. Ever since Morgause had explained that an old woman had proclaimed herself to be the High Priestess, he'd been trying his best to find both her and the Emrys that Morgause had been having nightmares of. And now he knew, he'd seen it in the crystal, a crystal he recognized as one that changed appearance, the old woman that Morgause had described to him.

It was Marayna!

She had just given him the perfect way to end her! And, what's better, ARTHUR would be the one to do it! He'd _have_ to execute her once he learned of her magic, it was the law! Finally that blasted law would be good for something.

"My Lord!" he called, rushing into the Main Hall, spotting Arthur and Leon standing over a small map on the table.

"Uncle," Arthur looked up at him with a smile, "I was just about to send for you. I'd like your opinion on the situations that have been arising in the…"

"I'm sorry," Agravaine cut in, "But I must speak with you urgently," he glanced at Leon, "Alone."

Arthur frowned but nodded at Leon to leave, the knight stepping out of the room, the two guards moving with him and shutting the doors to the hall for privacy, "What is it Uncle?"

Agravaine shifted, trying to give the impression that he was nervous to speak, really though he was merely trying to contain his excitement, finally he was going to prove himself to his mistress, "I fear I have…the most disturbing news Arthur."

"What?" Arthur shook his head.

"It is about your Queen, my Lord," he hesitated, "I fear…I fear I have seen her using magic."

Arthur was silent a long while, "I beg your pardon?"

"I have seen her myself Arthur," he reached out to put his hand on Arthur's shoulder, "Only moments ago. Her eyes flashing, object moving without help…" he took a breath, "I am so sorry…but the laws call for her swift execution."

"The laws call for a fair and just trial," Arthur argued, "Not simply an execution."

"Do you think that wise?" Agravaine tried to bring up, "The people will revolt if they learn their queen is a foul sorceress," he nearly grinned as Arthur flinched at that title, "Even more so if they learn you are being lenient with her by even entertaining the thought of a trial. Arthur," he shook his head, "She must be burned."

"She is my wife," Arthur nearly spat, "That is even MORE of a reason to give her a trial. If your eyes were deceiving you uncle, that would mean the fall of Camelot!"

"It's a reason against it!" Agravaine began to shout as well, "She is TOO close to you Arthur, she is…"

"She is with child," Arthur cut in, silencing Agravaine, the man staring at him, shocked, no one but those closest to them had known that little detail, "I will not see her burn."

"She has enchanted you," Agravaine breathed, trying to make it seem like he was disturbed by _that_ instead of the news of her pregnancy.

"I am not enchanted Uncle," Arthur nearly rolled his eyes at that, trying to defend her as much as he could without outright saying he knew about her magic, that…would not look good for the king himself to be harboring 'fugitives' and whatnot.

"She is the High Priestess of the Old Religion Arthur!" Agravaine cried, squeezing Arthur's shoulder more, "She, of all people, could enchant you without you realizing it! I saw it in a crystal meant to disguise others lying on your very table, an old woman, the High Priestess! It is HER!"

Arthur was silent at that, staring at his uncle with an unreadable expression on his face. Agravaine remained quiet, thinking he may have just gotten through to him…when Arthur shook his head.

"She was_ right_," he breathed, stepping back, away from his uncle and out of the man's hold, looking at him as though he'd been hit with a fierce betrayal, "Mara was right about you."

"Anything she may have said about me Arthur, she lied," Agravaine defended, not quite sure what it was she'd said, "Sorceresses, all those who practice magic, are nothing but liars! The High Priestess the greatest one of all."

"And that's just it," Arthur murmured, "How did _you_ know?"

"Know what?" Agravaine shook his head.

"That the old woman you saw in whatever crystal was the High Priestess," Arthur looked at him, a harder look coming to his eyes. Agravaine opened his mouth to say something, some other lie, when Arthur continued, silencing him in more ways than one, "Only the Druids and the Bloodguard know about Mara's title, and they've been forbidden to speak of it. Her family would not dare betray her by uttering it either, nor would I."

Agravaine stared at him, a horrible realization hitting him, "You know…"

"Of course I know," Arthur started to glare at him, "She's my WIFE. The true question is, how did YOU know?" his hands clenched into fists, "The _only_ other person aware of this, aware that an _old woman_ had claims to the title…is Morgause."

Arthur felt like he'd been punched in the gut, because he didn't even need an answer to the question…his uncle's face when he said that was more than enough.

"So Mara was right," he repeated, "It wasn't HER family that had betrayed me."

He gave his uncle one more fierce glare before he turned and strode to the doors, "Ensure that my uncle does NOT leave the castle," he ordered Leon and the guards, "I have something to discuss with my wife and then I wish to speak to him," he looked back at Agravaine, the man pale and terrified as Leon stepped into the room to follow his king's orders while Arthur turned and strode off down the hall.

He owed his wife a rather large apology.

~8~

Arthur stopped in the doorway of his and Marayna's room, watching her as she moved around the room. She was sweeping. Despite her being half-messy, when she was worried or lost in thought she tended to clean whatever she could get her hands on. Right now it was the floor, her sweeping more absently than anything. He knew she was worried more about HIS reaction than what his uncle would have said to him about her magic. He closed his eyes a moment though, recalling just how he would have likely reacted if he'd told him about her magic before he'd remembered it.

He'd have had her killed and he hated that he didn't know if he'd have cared if she were pregnant or not. That was his father's influence talking and he hated that.

"Mara," he called, heading into the room, seeing her stop in her motions, her back to him. He walked right over to her, reaching around her to take the broom from her, leaning it against a wall, his one arm still around her, before he stepped back to her side, moving his arms around her and just…holding her, "I'm sorry."

"Don't be," she murmured, "I had no right to accuse Agravaine without evidence," she remarked, sounding more like she was reciting something than truly apologizing, "I've seen that happen too often to magic-users, and now I resorted to that as well."

"Don't be," he repeated, swallowing hard, "Because you've got your evidence."

She frowned and turned in his arms, draping them around his neck, "What do you mean?"

"He called you the High Priestess, knew the old woman version of you that you told me about was her," he whispered, closing his eyes and resting his forehead to hers, "No one but Morgause would be able to tell him that, you made sure she was the only one but Morgana who saw you that old," he sighed, "He's been on her side from the start, you were right."

"Arthur," she spoke quietly, reaching up to touch his face, lifting it to look at her, a sorrowful look in her eyes, "That isn't something I wanted to be right about. He's your family, the only family you had left, the last tie to your mother and…"

"And your family…" he cut in gently, "Is more my family than my own flesh and blood," he offered her a smile, "Save Morgana."

"Well, soon enough she'll be in my family too," she joked.

He gave a small laugh at that, before looking deeply into her eyes, "I will never not believe you again," he swore, pressing her hand to his chest, over his heart, so she knew he was being truthful, "I know you've not lied to me, not about something like this," he left out how she'd lied about her magic, he understood that entirely, "I know you wouldn't ever…"

"Good," she whispered.

He turned his head to kiss her palm, before pulling her hand away from his face and holding it, "You're safe though," he reassured her, "Un…" he cut himself off, "_Agravaine_," he corrected, the man was NO uncle of his anymore, "Cannot tell anyone about your magic or I will tell everyone about his association with Morgause. His position with her is too important to him…"

"That and if you don't execute him for it, Morgause will murder him," Marayna added bluntly.

"Yes," he nodded, "I…need to work out a way to make sure he remains in Camelot."

Marayna blinked, "You…WANT him to keep spying on you?"

"I want to see how long he'll last," Arthur countered, an edge to his voice, "How long will his nerves last knowing that we know, knowing that he cannot tell Morgause he's been discovered else she'll kill him, knowing he cannot tell Morgause anything without signing his own execution for treason here. I want to see how he'll try to worm out of this. He can't leave, Morgause wants her spy here, but he can no longer do his duty."

"Well, well, well," she smiled, "Look who I've finally managed to corrupt."

"Oh," he gave her a playful look, "You've corrupted me long ago," he leaned in and kissed her, "I'm merely…adopting a favored motto of yours now."

"And which one is that?" she smirked.

But Arthur turned serious, his hand trailing down to her stomach, resting lightly against it, "No one harms our family."

She nearly beamed at that, her hand coming to rest on top of his on her stomach, "Our family," she whispered, "I like that, a little more than our people, I'll admit."

"I do as well," he nodded, looking into her eyes just…so thankful his wife was as understanding as she was.

If she wasn't…he'd have been in deeper trouble than he was. With her magic and her temper…he was so lucky she loved him as much as she did, to forgive him for all his harms against her. He always tried to make it up to her, to earn her forgiveness, knowing she could hold a grudge more than anyone he knew. He tried to show her he was sorry, truly sorry, and to prove he'd never betray her or hurt her the same way again. Sometimes he failed, but he tried, he tried harder than anything. She was…worth more to him than all the gold in the vaults, than all the power of king…she meant more to him than his entire kingdom…

"I AM sorry though," he murmured.

Her smile turned playful and teasing once more and Arthur felt his heart skip a beat at the sight, he'd never admit out loud, but he LOVED that smile, when she teased him, he loved that side of her, "Oh are you…"

"Very," he nodded.

"And how will you make it up to me?" she asked, moving her hand off of his to trace the line of his tunic on the top of his chest, the hair on it tickling her finger, "What will you do to prove it?"

"Well…" he began, mock-thinking about it, "To start…" he leaned in and kissed her deeply, trying to make it last as long as he possibly could, till air became an issue and he pulled away.

"Good start," she breathed, sounding more breathless than anything.

"Next," he continued, "I will…ensure that, at least once a month, we have a picnic in the wood."

"A picnic?" she smiled, she loved those.

"Yes," he nodded, "And…we'll visit Ealdor at least 4 times a year."

"And?"

"And when your dresses start to feel constricting again, before you new ones are ready," he added, hinting that he had another set of dresses coming, "I'll make it so you can wear your tunics and leggings all you like."

"And?" she smirked.

He laughed, "And I'll have the cooks prepare that jam you seem to devour all on its own, in copious amounts."

"And?" she giggled.

"And I will kiss you, at least 10 times a day, when you least expect it for 8 time, once in the morning, and once at night."

"And?"

He shook his head fondly at her, "I should warn you," he gave her a playful look, "Unlike last time you tried this," she gave him an innocent look at that, "I have…many, MANY things I plan to do with you every single day, for the rest of our lives, that will put that…" he tapped her nose as she smiled, "Smile on your face."

"Well then," she leaned in closer, moving her arms around his neck, "I look forward to hearing them all," she moved even closer, her lips just barely brushing his, "After we deal with your uncle," she added, stepping past him and heading for the door.

Arthur blinked, a bit stunned to realize Marayna wasn't still standing in front of him, and looked over his shoulder to see her already at the door, "NOW?"

She laughed, "Your uncle tried to kill MY uncle," she threw over her shoulder, stepping out and into the hall.

Arthur ran a hand through his hair thinking that one day, one day, he might just work out how exactly she always managed to do that to him, before he headed after her.

~8~

"He wanted to WHAT?!" Merlin shouted when Arthur and Marayna finished telling him what Agravaine had done, what he'd discovered, and what he'd all but demanded Arthur do to his wife.

"I can't believe he would do that after learning Rayna was with child," Morgana reached out and took Merlin's hand, squeezing it to try and calm him, "Especially not when the child is the heir."

"I can," Gwen murmured, "I'm sorry Arthur but…Agravaine never struck me as a very kind man."

"I have…become aware of that as well," Arthur nodded.

"It's why we wanted to come to you Uncle," Marayna turned to Gaius, "What do YOU want us to do. He hurt you most, and recently too."

Gaius, who was sitting with them instead of standing there mixing potions like normal, still recovering from his torture, sighed, "I…think it was wise of you Arthur," Gaius began, "To have Agravaine watched. As a young man he always was less brave than others."

"He's a coward who'd go scampering off to Morgause like a dog with his tail between his legs if it weren't for the fact she'd kill him," Marayna cut in, "I think you mean to say."

Gaius chuckled at his niece's blunt way of describing things, "Yes, I suppose that is how I mean to say it," he reached out and patted Marayna's hand, making her smile, "I…would not see him executed," he continued, "Or…questioned for information."

"I will not torture my uncle," Arthur promised, "But I DO mean to find many things out from him."

Gaius nodded at that, "Perhaps…it would be best for him to be confronted with the opposition he will face here in Camelot."

Arthur started to smile at that, "I think that's a wonderful idea."

~8~

Agravaine stepped into the Main Hall, having been led there by Leon, the man ordering the guards outside to close the doors, half dragging him up towards Arthur and Marayna as they sat on their thrones. He pulled his arm out of Leon's hold and stormed forward, "Arthur I demand you…" he began.

But Marayna's eyes flashed and suddenly his words fell silent, his mouth continued to move, yet there was no noise escaping him.

Agravaine seemed to realize that and looked to Leon…only to see that not only was the knight standing there with his hand on his sword and glaring at HIM, but that he was NOT alone. He hadn't noticed as he'd strode towards the King and Queen, but there were others in the room.

Morgana was standing to the side of the thrones, Merlin beside her, with Gaius with them though there were two men standing with them as well that he didn't recognize. Well, no, that wasn't true, he DID recognize one and another by the cloaks they wore. One was Alator, the other a Druid, his green cloak up. On the other side was Gwen, Gwaine, Percival, Elyan, and Leon.

He looked back to the thrones, to see there was a man standing right behind Marayna's throne, dressed in the cloth of the Bloodguard, with black hair and blue eyes and sharp cheekbones, glaring at him. He swallowed hard at that, knowing this was NOT going to end well for him.

"I did not call you in here, Agravaine," Arthur began, "To order your execution," Agravaine seemed relieved at that, "Nor to question you, interrogate you, you need not fear torture from US," Agravaine stiffened at that, the meaning of his words all too clear, "I did however, want you to see what you will be facing as you continue this alliance with Morgause."

Agravaine seemed confused by that, that he would ALLOW him to continue to spy on the kingdom for the sorceress.

"Oh that'll prove to be far more a punishment than you realize," Marayna spoke up, "You see, Lord Agravaine, yes, I AM the High Priestess of the Old Religion, I am also Queen of Camelot," she didn't care if he went running to tell Morgause that, it seemed, with the lengths she'd gone through to get Gaius, she was FAR more concerned about Emrys who, according to Alator, she had dreamed in a vision would be her doom, than the person claiming to be the High Priestess. And then there was the thought to let her come after her, just TRY to harm her, and she'd be facing her brother and Morgana in the process, "My brother," she gestured at Merlin, "Is an Archmage, a Dragonlord as well. His betrothed, Arthur's sister, a healer and a seer. My uncle a student of sorcery in the time before the Purge. Standing with us are our allies. Alator of the Catha, I believe you've met already though, he has decided to join us after learning what Morgause was planning," she substituted the fact that her brother was Emrys for that, they were NOT about to give Agravaine the chance for THAT to slip out, "Iseldir of the Druids, and Benedict," she gestured beside her, "Of the Bloodguard. And that is only our magical allies. We have Gwen and quite a few knights that trust in us."

"I wanted you to see these people Agravaine," Arthur continued, "And to know that they will be watching you. You shall be watched by servants, by knights, by peasants and by nobles alike," that wasn't entirely true, he'd rather keep this betrayal quiet till it couldn't be any longer, "If you leave these borders, the Catha, the Druids, the Bloodguard WILL be watching you, every move you make, every meeting you attend with Morgause, and they will report to us. Morgana," he gestured at her, "Will be watching you," that was another thing not to be mentioned, that Morgana was struggling a bit with her fire-scrying, but Agravaine would be far too alarmed by all the other eyes on him to think anything of that, "We will know everything you do, and everything you say."

"We won't say a word to Morgause though," Marayna smiled, "Because, like it or not, you ARE Arthur's uncle, and it would be wrong of us to subject you to her ire to know that her spy has failed. So continue, by all means, reporting back to her the things you learn…IF you manage to learn anything now that we shall not be divulging anything to you at all. I'm rather curious how long it'll be before she starts to suspect something is wrong with how little you're reporting back to her. I wonder what she'll do when she realizes that we know. Because she WILL realize it eventually. We want to see how long you'll be able to last, living in constant fear of your life."

It was truly the worst punishment they could think of short of killing the man for treason. Let him live the lives she, Merlin, and Morgana had had to live all their own.

"Do you understand, Agravaine?" Arthur asked, squeezing Marayna's hand as she flashed her eyes and returned his voice.

"Yes…My Lord," Agravaine spoke, his voice shaking, pale, looking utterly terrified.

Served him right.

~8~

"Mara?" Arthur called as he moved over to her as she stood by the window that night, looking up at the stars.

She turned to him, "There's just one thing I want to know Arthur," she began, "Why did you trust him SO much?" she shook her head, "You need to explain it because it makes NO sense to me at all. You hardly know him, he has done nothing to help you, all his advice has led you further down the path to war and yet you kept trusting his judgment."

"He was…all I had left," he answered, moving over to take her hands, "He was all the family I THOUGHT I had left," he smiled at her, "My father had just passed and he was there, he was the last connection I had to my mother, her last living relative. I thought...I don't know what I thought, honestly, I just didn't want to believe that he could betray me too. Not my _mother's_ brother. I couldn't see that…everything you've been saying is right. Blood doesn't make family, LOVE does, trust and respect and loyalty does. YOU are my family now Mara," he tugged her closer just a bit, resting his hand on her stomach, "You and our child are all the family I will ever need…well, and Morgana," he offered with a soft laugh, making her smile, "And I suppose Merlin isn't so bad either."

Marayna put her hand on top of his on her stomach, "Well, you WERE right about one thing, an uncle was a traitor…just the wrong one."

"I know," he nodded, taking a breath, "And I swear to you Mara, on _our child's life_," he added so she would know he was utterly serious, more serious than he had ever been about anything in his life, "That I WILL listen, I will trust you, I will prove myself to you and be the husband you deserve and the king this kingdom needs."

She smiled softly at that, "I'll hold you to that."

And he knew she would, she'd hold him to it and if he so much as slipped up…she would leave, and that was more than enough reason NOT to make a mistake like this again.

He'd just gotten his family, just realized the family he did have, he was NOT going to lose them, not now, not ever.

A/N: Arthur BETTER keep his promise this time given what he swore on }:) I think that is the sort of promise he'd try extra hard to keep though and exactly the sort of promise (the ONLY promise) Marayna would believe coming from him that he means it this time.

I'm really excited because I have been waiting for Arthur to realize Agravaine's betrayal for SO long and it finally happened ^-^ He's definitely caught between a rock and a hard place now...lol, gotta love Scylla and Charybdis references in quotes like that :) I wonder how long he'll last before his nerves completely shatter }:)

Some notes on reviews...

We'll have to wait and see what the child (if it survives) might be like ;)

I can say that these last two chapters will be the biggest fight they've had, after this there won't be much arguing between them over trust and listening issues again ;)

I think they would put an invisibility spell on Arthur but they don't know any just yet, it's definitely in mind and they'll be working on learning some in the future :)

I could see BC on a horse :)

Yup, Arthur has finally hit a point where he's realizing he NEEDS to listen to his wife and actually hear her :) And he definitely caught Agravaine out with his slip about Marayna being the High Priestess ;)


	14. Lamia

Lamia

Marayna was sitting in Morgana's chambers, watching as the woman paced before her, Merlin standing beside her, leaning on the bed post as the woman continued to fret. Gwen had come to her, to Arthur, and told them about a woman that had sought her out, an old friend who was concerned for her village as a sickness was sweeping through it and she had no idea what to do as they had no physician, three people had already fallen victim to it, and they were fearful for what might come or how it might spread. She'd gone to Gwen for help, expecting only that she might ask the court physician…and had been completely startled to be invited to a private meeting with the king, the queen, the princess's betrothed, and Gwen as well and asked more information about it.

Arthur had promised to send help to her village, to protect the people as was his duty, and had spoken to Gaius. Unfortunately, Camelot was dealing with their own bout of sickness, the sweating sickness (something that Marayna was ready to murder him for). Arthur was being very, very (ridiculously) careful about letting her even on the same wing of the castle as the physician's chambers for fear of her falling ill with the sickness, concerned for her and their child. She understood, she did…but the fact that it was a sickness meant that she wouldn't be able to go help the other village either. Arthur refused to leave her side for an instant as she was now 6 months pregnant.

And she was starting to feel it, not just in the changes to her body…she could actually FEEL the baby moving now, as could others, but in the fact she was starting to show now. Her dresses covered it up a little, but if she moved a certain way or if the fabric tugged a little, her stomach was quite visible. And everyone kept touching her! Arthur had been delighted to make the announcement to the people that she was with child. He'd done so only a few days after discovering Agravaine's betrayal, claiming he needed to say something good or else he'd turn bitter thinking about how his uncle had turned traitor. So he'd told the people about their baby and ever since then, everyone kept going on about it. If she thought it was bad transitioning from servant to princess in how people treated her…it was nothing compared to how people treated her now. They kept fretting on her and touching her stomach and asking her to sit and touching her stomach and wanting to do things for her and touching her stomach and tell her about their own experiences with birth and, did she mention, touch her stomach?

It was irritating how people saw her and thought they could automatically just touch her stomach to try and see if they could feel the next prince or princess of Camelot moving.

It creeped her out very much actually.

Which was another reason Arthur hardly left her side. If it weren't for him needing to discuss procedures with the knights at that very moment, she wouldn't doubt he'd be in the room with her as well.

"Do you think I can do it Merlin?" Morgana asked, turning to face him, stopping her pacing.

That was the latest development. Since the sweating sickness was going around, Gaius felt he couldn't leave the kingdom…he'd recommended Morgana go in his place as she was both essentially studying the physician's art as his student and also a natural healer. Merlin was going to go with her, to offer extra protection and to help try and work out their wedding details, the drama with Arthur and Agravaine and Gaius had put a damper on that as Gaius had needed time to recover his actual strength and Merlin and Morgana and she had tended to him at times. It kept the wedding planning rather short and low for a spell, and now with this, if they were separated again, that would just drag out the planning even more. She had only had one request of her brother…please, for the love of magic, finish and have the wedding BEFORE she gave birth.

Merlin had wanted to joke that it should be after the wedding, because she'd be thinner again, but he knew he couldn't because he knew where Marayna's mind had gone…she may not be there after the birth and she wanted to see her brother get married to the woman he loved.

"Oh yeah," Merlin nodded, smiling, "I know you can Gana."

"But I'm not officially a physician. I don't have any of the knowledge that Gaius does…"

"But you've got something MORE," Marayna reassured her, "You've got a natural healing ability that most would envy Morgana. Just…trust in that, and it'll work out just fine."

"It's just…these people will be putting their lives in my hands."

"And what lovely hands they are," Merlin stepped away from the bed and over to Morgana, taking her hands in his, "They're delicate and steady and strong and gentle," he smiled at her, before lifting her hands to his lips to kiss each of them, "And they have a healing touch. You will be their savior Gana."

She smiled at that, "You think so?"

"I have every faith in you," he nodded, "And I'll be right there with you if you need any sort of help."

"Just don't help her too much," Marayna pushed herself up, "If you help her calm down and relax the way Arthur does me, you'll have to have Gwen change your dress to something other than white."

"Aya!" Merlin shouted, blushing and sputtering and choking as Morgana just laughed when the girl winked at them and stepped out of the room.

~8~

Merlin and Morgana rode up to the small village that Gwen's friend had mentioned, the girl in question having remained in Camelot on Morgana's orders to 'tend' to Marayna (on Merlin's concern). The boy didn't like leaving his sister alone with no one to look after her, even though Arthur, and Gaius, he wanted someone else as well, as many as possible as the knights that knew of their magic had been tasked with accompanying the two of them to the village. If anything happened, Arthur wanted his sister protected, and that meant Merlin using magic…which meant the knights that would not alert anyone to their sorcery attending them.

"Words cannot express our gratitude," one of the men of the village walked up to them as they dismounted, "But where's Gaius?"

"I'm sorry," Merlin offered, "He was needed in Camelot, but we will help in any way that we can."

"We're living in fear for our lives. We need a skilled physician, not a boy."

"Oh, not me," Merlin smiled, "Her," he pointed to Morgana as she lowered the hood of her green cloak.

"Princess Morgana!" the woman who had come to bring this matter to their attention gasped, her eyes wide as she saw the woman there.

Morgana smiled, "I have studied under Gaius and was appointed to act in his stead by both himself and the king," she told the villagers, "Please, where are the patients?"

"This way," the woman stepped forward to lead them over to a small hut-like structure that they'd put all those affected by the illness in, "We've placed them all here to tend to them easier."

Morgana nodded and moved to one, resting a hand on the man's chest, feeling it rise, "He's alive," she murmured, "But barely," she turned to the woman and her husband, "How long have they been like this?"

"Two or three days," the man answered, "We've tried to feed them, keep them warm, but nothing seems to make any difference."

"And there's no sign of what did this to them?" Merlin frowned.

"No. It just strikes suddenly, without warning."

"To start, we should stimulate the blood flow," Morgana recited, turning to Merlin, "A poultice of betulial should do, along with a tincture of belladonna to stimulate the heart."

Merlin nodded and moved to a bag they'd brought of supplies, starting to get the needed herbs out.

"Will it kill them? Will it...bring them back?"

"I cannot say," Morgana said diplomatically, "We shall have to wait till morning and see if there is a change. As for the moment though, hot water and blankets are what we need."

They looked over as the couple left to get that, when Merlin glanced at her, "Try it," he encouraged.

Morgana took a breath and placed her hand on the man before her's head and chest, "_Ic þe þurhhæle þin licsare!_" her eyes flashed…but the man remained unchanged.

~8~

The small medical group were back on their horses come daybreak, heading back to Camelot, Morgana beaming with pride, Merlin even more proud, while the knights smiled. She'd done it! She'd healed them! Well…she'd used a bit of magic and a bit of herbs, but she'd done it! The men had woken up only an hour ago and she couldn't be more thrilled. All that time, all that serious study under Gaius had paid off and she was just…so proud of herself. Not just for saving the lives of those men but in using magic to do it. The fact that she'd been able to (she'd stayed up ALL night trying spell after spell after spell till one worked, NOT about to give up) use magic in the first place made her fear it might have been some sort of enchantment or magic at play to start.

She'd left the village with a warning that there might be someone with magic roaming the woods and to be on guard. They'd been slightly startled that sorcery was at work, being such a small village and not having enemies, but they agreed to be cautious and keep their eyes open for any dangers of the sort.

Sir Leon stilled his horse a moment, spotting smoke through the trees from a campfire, "Dismount and muzzle your horses. Not a sound, any of you."

They quickly did so, tethering the horses and sneaking a little closer on foot, NONE of the knights daring to order the 'princess' to stay behind or else they feared they'd end up dangling from the air by their feet from her ire.

"Bandits?" Merlin guessed.

Elyan nodded, "Looks like it."

"We'll skirt their camp," Leon whispered, "With any luck, we'll reach the plain unnoticed."

"Over there," Gwaine called, spotting a girl with her hands bound, being pushed about by the men, the bandits. He quickly pulled his sword, the others following, and rushed down to the camp. Morgana and Merlin hung back only slightly, seeing that the bandits were quite overwhelmed and not wanting to expose their magic too soon or too obviously. If any of the bandits escaped and had knowledge of their abilities…it could be disaster.

Merlin only used his magic on one, in the end, as the rest fled.

"Over here," Percival gestured the others over as he held the girl in his arms, "Looks like we're too late."

"Let me," Morgana stepped forward, checking on her, before smiling, "No, she's…"

Before she could even finish, the girl jolted away, screaming and scrambling back from her.

"Hey, hey, hey, it's alright," Percival soothed, "It's alright," he smiled as the girl settled down, still in his arms, "We're knights of Camelot. You're safe now. You're safe."

"Here," Merlin tried to untie the girl's bonds, but she squirmed back, so Leon did so instead.

"What's your name?" Leon asked the girl.

"Lamia," she whispered, making Morgana stiffen, "My name is Lamia."

"What happened to you, Lamia?" Elyan frowned, not seeming to notice Morgana's reaction or how Merlin had looked at her in concern, being a little too focused on Lamia.

"I was travelling home and the bandits took me," she burst into tears and buried her face in Percival's arms.

"Your hands," Gwaine frowned as he looked at them, seeing they were cut and bruised, her wrists were raw from the rope burns, "Did they do this to you?" the girl nodded and flinched as he looked at them, the men crowding around her more as Morgana subtly pulled Merlin back away from her.

"Are you strong enough to ride?" Leon asked, Lamia nodding though she didn't speak, "Then let's get out of here. Before they return," he glanced at Morgana before he stood and made his way over to her and Merlin, Percival picking Lamia up, "Can you heal her wrists?"

Morgana hesitated, "I shouldn't," she told him, "Not with magic. We don't yet know who she is or what kingdom she hails from," she added, seeing Leon about to argue, "If I use my magic and she's from a kingdom that would see me dead, they'll use it as a means to wage war on Arthur."

Leon glanced back at Lamia before he nodded and moved to help Percival get her on a horse.

"What's wrong?" Merlin asked her, "I saw you stiffen."

"Lamia…" she murmured, "That's not a name, Merlin," she looked at him, "She's a creature. Morgause mentioned Lamia once or twice during that year," she told him, "They were creatures created by the High Priestess to ensnare the minds of me. She'd thought to use one against Arthur but…they're dangerous," she grew quieter as Percival and his horse trotted by with the girl on it, "They just kept killing."

Merlin looked at the knights, "You think she's already ensnared them?"

"They were too focused on her," she mused, "I believe she might. Soon they'll end up like the men of the village," this was exactly what Morgause had described a Lamia could do, the men in the village, suck the life from them.

"Can you break it? The way you broke it on the others?"

"They won't let me get close enough to them to use that spell," she shook her head, "I have to be touching them and I fear Lamia may sense our magic…she'll turn them against us the moment she suspects we know how to stop her. Merlin," she took his hand, "I fear she may have them target you. Our magic…it will protect us, and if not, I'm a woman and she can do no harm to me by way of enchantment. But it'll make her realize you have it and that you can stop it."

Merlin swallowed hard, not looking forward to that future, "We'll have to hope she won't see me as a threat, if we keep back and try not to draw attention to us. We can try to figure out a way to free them as we go."

Morgana nodded, watching the other knights mount up and start following Percival. She was hoping it wouldn't come to it, because she knew that if the knights tried to hurt HER, Merlin wouldn't hesitate o use his magic…but if they tried to hurt him, he wouldn't want to harm his friends and she feared she didn't know enough offensive magic to keep them all back if they tried.

~8~

Marayna was pacing in the Main Hall despite Arthur's pleas that she sit and rest, she just couldn't! She was too nervous, too worried, "It's been two days Arthur," she murmured, "Merlin and the others should have been back already."

"There must be some delay at Longstead," Agravaine offered. They'd taken to calling the man in whenever they were not otherwise occupied, with the knights out, it was up to them and Gwen to keep an eye on the man and Gwen had been under strict (and multiple orders, which greatly amused her) to not leave Marayna's side, so it was left to have Agravaine within sight, even if they were just sitting around.

"Merlin would have sent word ahead."

"Then it must be the bridge is down at Brekfer River."

"A patrol was there just yesterday."

"Well, should I send some scouts out to search for them?" Agravaine rolled his eyes.

"Watch yourself Agravaine," Arthur narrowed his eyes at the man for the motion, "That is the _Queen_ you are speaking to."

He had been far too lenient with his unc…Agravaine in terms of how the man treated and spoke to Marayna. Granted quite a few instances he hadn't been there for nor had he been made aware of it till after he'd learned of the man's betrayal. But the few he had been there for, he'd tried to ignore some of them. Mostly it was because he had once thought of the man as an uncle and he'd hoped the man had seen Marayna as a niece and that was why he was more 'informal' with her, that he saw her as family and not a queen. He'd been wrong, the man just saw her as a peasant instead of his wife.

"Gwen?" Arthur looked at the woman, "Has Gaius finished his work here?"

Gwen nodded, "Yes sire," she answered, having checked in on the man for the king and queen periodically, "He feels the sweating sickness has passed."

Arthur smiled, "Then we leave for Longstead at first light," he decreed.

"WE leave," Marayna turned to give him a pointed look.

"Mara…"

"That is MY brother out there, Arthur," she reminded him, "And, need I remind you, I am pregnant, I am more than a little irritated, and I have magic…do NOT cross me while my brother is in danger."

Arthur took a deep breath and nodded at that as Marayna smirked, gave him a kiss, and headed out with Gwen, "Where do you think you are going Agravaine?" he called when he saw the man trying to turn and go.

"To…prepare," Agravaine offered.

"No," Arthur shook his head smirking, "I wonder how Morgause will feel when she realizes that the king AND queen were no longer in the castle…and YOU failed to inform her of that."

Agravaine swallowed hard, realizing that meant he was going to be under extended watch, forbidden to leave the castle, watched at all turns, and prevented from meeting Morgause if he so much as made it to the woods…

He closed his eyes, he should have played his part better.

~8~

Merlin and Morgana kept a close eye on Lamia after discovering what she really was. Already they could see a change in the knights and it was as Morgana had feared. Merlin had offered Lamia some water and, when she recoiled, Percival shoved him away. When they'd needed firewood and Merlin had gone for some, he'd returned to see Lamia enchanting Percival and interrupted, Percival nearly ran him through before he saw who it was though his countenance had not warmed even after that. Morgana had tried her hand at getting the girl to eat, trying to keep up appearances that they didn't know exactly what she was, but the girl seemed to react to Morgana as well, flinching and pulling the knights in closer. They didn't dare tell the men what the girl was, they were too deep in, the moment they saw her, they wouldn't have believed them about the girl at all.

"Pack your bags," Leon called, pulling their attention over, "We ride east with the rising sun."

"Wait...east?" Merlin frowned, "Camelot lies west of here."

"Lamia has asked that we take her home," Elyan answered.

"If she is so injured," Morgana began, "Surely Gaius would be the best to tend to her."

"She's stronger than she looks," Gwaine shrugged, "She doesn't need Gaius."

"She's barely eaten," Merlin countered, trying to actually get the girl back to Camelot where Gaius could tell them more to help, where they'd also have the ACTUAL High Priestess to command her to release the men, "Or had any water, she's no appetite, and she's so weak she barely speaks. She's not well and…"

"You dare to question our judgment?" Leon nearly snarled, getting into Merlin's face, "You are not a knight! You're not even a physician! You're nothing but a servant looking to elevate his status by bedding a princess!"

"How DARE you?" Morgana glared at him, "How dare YOU question…"

"Stay out of this, Morgana," Leon turned his biting tongue at her, "This is none of your business."

"That is MY betrothed," she defended, "This is MY riding party. And I am the Princess of Camelot. I order you to bring her back to Camelot. To Gaius."

"Then do not consider us knights," Gwaine shrugged, "None of us but Leon ever were to start, we're going with Lamia."

"Get yourselves back to Camelot," Elyan added as they all turned to help Lamia onto a horse.

Merlin closed his eyes but sighed, "We have to go with them Gana," he murmured, "We can't let them end up like those me…or worse, hurt each other."

Morgana nodded sadly, knowing he was right.

~8~

Arthur and his small party of knights, guards, Marayna, Gaius, Gwen, and Agravaine rode through the woods for a good part of the day, Arthur sneaking glances at Marayna to ensure she was faring well. Being six months along and on a horse was likely not a good thing if done for too long, but she was a stubborn and determined woman and her brother was quite possibly in danger. He called the party to a halt a few moments later when he realized something and sent scouts ahead.

"Is anything wrong, sire?" Gaius asked, approaching them as Arthur helped Marayna down from the saddle.

"Listen," he whispered, "No birdsong. Nothing."

"It's silent," Marayna frowned, "And…" she shook her head, "I feel a sort of…magic here…but I don't recognize it."

"Sire!" one of the scouts called, gesturing Arthur over, his sword drawn.

Arthur pulled his own sword and motioned for Marayna to stay back. She gave him a loving smile and a nod…till he turned his back in which case she rolled her eyes and shook her head, making Gwen laugh quietly as the woman silently began to follow close behind Arthur…to see that there was a Southron camp a few feet past the trees, with corpses of the man all over. Gwen quickly pulled out a handkerchief and pressed it to Marayna's nose and mouth, not wanting her to get anything from the dead bodies.

Arthur stared down at them, frowning, "Does anything strike you as odd about these bodies?"

"Yes, sire," Gaius stepped closer to them, looking at them just…lying there, "There's not a mark on them."

"Not so much as a scratch."

"Over here, my lord!" Agravaine called.

Arthur sighed but made his way over to where the man had discovered a prison wagon, much like the one the Druid girl-bastet had been held in, "Southron slave traders by the looks of it."

"What were they transporting? Some kind of an animal?"

"Uncle?" Marayna called, seeing some odd scratch marks on the trees, "Look at these…"

Gaius walked over, eyeing the marks, "No," he put his hand to the scratches, measuring the fingers, "These marks were made by humans. And whoever they were, they did anything they had to to get out."

"Do you hear that?" Marayna asked, her voice muffled through the handkerchief she was now holding to her mouth herself.

"Here!" Gwen called as one of the Southrons moaned again, "He's alive!"

"Can he be treated?" Arthur looked at Gaius.

"I… I could try, sire," he nodded, "But I'll need time and somewhere to work as it will not be as quick as…other methods," he glanced at his niece and back.

Arthur nodded, "He comes with us!" he told the knights, before he turned back to Gaius, "We'll make Longstead in a matter of hours."

"Arthur," Marayna began as Arthur walked over to help her back on her horse, "I could…"

"No," he cut in, knowing she was going to offer to try some sort of magic on the man, "I'll not have you risk yourself or our child for this."

"Even if it means not finding my brother?" she raised an eyebrow.

But Arthur just smiled and took one of her hands, kissing it, "I think you underestimate your own talent there," he remarked, "I've seen you and your brother find each other in the worst of circumstances…and this, is nothing so bad as those times. You'll find him Mara, I know you will."

Marayna smiled at that, "You're getting closer to my good side again," she murmured.

"Good," he gave her a quick kiss before he headed back to his horse to head out once more.

~8~

Longstead, the village that had experienced the sickness first, had surprised Arthur and his party to arrive and find that Morgana and Merlin's party had left early the other morning, that the men who had fallen victim to the illness were recovered, and that no others had fallen ill again. It had left them with ample room for Gaius to tend to the lone Southron though.

"Any luck with the Southron?" Arthur asked as Gaius entered a small side room of the tending hut, Arthur and Marayna there while Gwen 'tended to the horses' (spied on Agravaine).

"I've done my best, sire," Gaius sighed, "His condition is perilous, but he lives."

"Did you find out anything about what happened?" Marayna frowned.

"He is a slave trader, as you suspected, Arthur. They were travelling south with a girl."

"A Druid girl?"

"No, a Druid she was not and, from what I have gathered, I don't believe she was even human."

Arthur blinked, "How so?"

"He claims they fell under some kind of spell. Quarrels and fights broke out among them. They began to suspect the girl of bewitching them. The girl escaped and killed them all but him. Listening to his description, I fear it was no ordinary girl, but a lamia."

"A lamia?" both royals repeated.

"A creature of magic. In their wars with the ancient kings, the High Priestesses of the Old Religion took the blood from a girl and mingled it with that of a serpent. The creatures they created had ferocious powers. They could control the mind of a man, suck the life from him with a single embrace."

"So that's why the men didn't have wounds," Marayna realized, "She just sucked the life out of them."

"The lamia proved more deadly than their makers had ever imagined," Gaius continued, "They could transform at will and become hideous monsters. And they kept on killing. They would not stop."

"So this girl, this creature, is still out there somewhere…" Arthur frowned.

"No," Marayna shook her head, "Not somewhere…with Merlin and the others," she looked at Arthur, "That's the ONLY reason they'd not be back in Camelot, if she was controlling the knights to get them to go elsewhere…"

"And Morgana's with them as well," Arthur breathed.

"I'm afraid so," Gaius nodded solemnly.

"At first light, we head out," Arthur ordered.

~8~

Merlin had been right to have them stay with the knights. For not a day later, Leon and Gwaine had literally come to blows, with fists and steel, which led to an injured and bleeding Leon, Lamia just smirking and twirling her hair all the while. Morgana had been able to patch Leon up, refusing to use her magic to heal him, she didn't want to risk Lamia seeing it and truly KNOWING she had magic instead of just her gender protecting her from the enchantment. They had spoken though, Merlin and Morgana, about the knights, how much worse they were getting. For men who got along as though they were brothers, to see them fighting as they had, it was all too clear it was an enchantment.

What was worse was that, by nightfall, Elyan had disappeared and been brought back by the knights, having fallen victim to Lamia entirely, and appearing very much like the men of the village.

"Elyan!" Morgana gasped, rushing over to him as the knights laid him down, "What happened?" she asked, as though she didn't know the answer.

"I don't know," Leon shook his head, "We found him like this."

"We need to get him back to Camelot now," Merlin tried to tell them.

But then Lamia stood up, "I know this area. There's a castle not far from here. We could take shelter there. You," she looked at Morgana, "You could tend to your friend."

"Then lead the way," Leon nodded, agreeing instantly.

"We don't need shelter, thank you," Merlin glared at the girl, "We need Gaius," really they only needed Morgana but given how Lamia seemed to be turning all the men against them, Gaius might be the only name that would get through to the men.

"He's right," Morgana stood as well.

"Silence!" Leon snapped, "Both of you! You have no say in these matters!"

"Oh I don't have a say?" Morgana crossed her arms, "Would you be willing to repeat those words to my brother, the KING of Camelot? Or perhaps to Merlin's sister, the QUEEN? Don't you dare claim that we have no s…"

"You come with us, or you stay here," Leon cut in, "It's up to you. Let's go," he turned to Percival and picked up Elyan with him, walking off as Gwaine escorted Lamia…the girl glaring at the magic-users as she passed.

"I am getting quite tired of Leon cutting me off," Morgana muttered.

"Come on Gana," Merlin sighed, taking her hand, "We need to make sure she doesn't attack any of the others.

Morgana nodded and they mounted their horses, following the others as they followed Lamia, '_Arthur and Rayna are our only hope now,_' she told Merlin in his mind, neither of them wanting to harm the knights and use their magic, '_They'll know something's wrong, we've been gone too long._'

Merlin nodded, '_We just need to give them some help to find us,_' he glanced back over his shoulder, his eyes flashing gold as the prints of the horse deepened and flashed gold with ever step the horse took.

~8~

Arthur slowed his horse the next morning as they came to the end of a set of tracks, having found six horse prints earlier to follow, "Tracks stop here…"

"I fear we're wasting our time, sire," Agravaine remarked, "For all we know, they could've gone back to Camelot already."

"I fear you are grating on my last nerve Agravaine," Marayna countered, "So if you could, humor the pregnant woman and keep quiet? Your voice is giving me a migraine."

Arthur hid his smirk at that as his back was to the party, though he could hear a few chuckles from the other knights, "Camelot lies west of here. Tracks are heading...east," he looked up, trying to see if he could spot anything, before he glanced at his wife and then the knights, "Fan out," he ordered his men, "See what you can find. Mara?" he nodded her over

"What is it?" she whispered, coming to join him.

"Do you know any spells that could help us track them faster?"

She frowned, thinking, "If Merlin's done what I think he might…I do," she nodded, and looked at the ground, concentrating. Arthur glanced back when her eyes flashed gold to make sure none of the others had seen her, before he turned back.

She smirked, "I see them," she nodded, "The tracks. Merlin enchanted them…there's a direct line…that way!" she pointed ahead of them but to the side, "And, just so there's no questions," she squinted, her eyes flashing again and Arthur could see a branch or two in the distance break.

"You're a genius," he murmured, knowing she'd just made a trail for them to follow so no one would ask how she suddenly knew which way to go, "This way!" he called to the man, "I see branches broken!"

~8~

Merlin and Morgana were in the back of the riding party as they approached a small castle, Lamia leading the way through a cave with a broken gate, "This way," Lamia called as Leon lit a torch.

Merlin reached out and grabbed Percival's arm, stalling him, "This is madness, Percival," he tried to reason with the man, "Elyan needs help. You know nothing about this girl. You have no idea where she's taking you."

"You heard Sir Leon," he pulled his arm back, glaring at Merlin, "We've no interest in your opinion. So keep your mouth shut, or I'll shut it for you," he held up a fist, cracking his knuckles as he squeezed it, before he turned to follow the party into the cave…right when Leon's torch went out.

"Is everyone alright?" Leon called back.

Morgana's eyes flashed and the torch Merlin had grabbed caught fire, revealing that Lamia was gone.

"Where's Lamia?" Leon looked around frantically, "Lamia!" he got off his horse, the others following and ran down the cave, entering a grand hall that had skeletons scattered throughout it.

"What is this place?" Morgana frowned at the sight of so much death.

"Whatever it is, it isn't safe. We need to find Lamia. She could be in danger."

"_We're_ the ones in danger, Leon," Merlin argued, "She's brought us here to…" he sighed, "She's led us to a trap."

"That's a lie!" Percival cried, outraged.

"She's poisoned your minds and you can't see…"

"Enough!" Leon snapped.

"It was Lamia that attacked Elyan!"

Leon reached out and grabbed him by the front of the shirt, "I said ENOUGH!" before he turned and slammed him into the wall.

"Sir Leon!" Morgana strode up to him, "You release him, NOW," she gave him a direct order, "Or you shall find yourself stripped of your title as a Knight of Camelot and banished for attacking the future prince."

Leon shot Morgana a glare before he turned and stormed out of the room, releasing Merlin in the process. The knights, sans Gwaine who was carrying Elyan, followed…when Gwaine suddenly stopped, "Over here," he called to the others, spotting a vine-covered room to the side and entered, moving to place Elyan down within, "I'll make us a fire."

Leon nodded, "Percival and I will search for Lamia," he turned to Merlin, standing nose-to-nose with him, "You will stay here and you will do as Gwaine says. Do I make myself clear?"

Merlin shook his head, "Just go Leon."

Leon glared at him and turned to leave, Percival with him as Gwaine got to crushing a box to use as firewood.

Morgana moved over to Elyan, about to put her hand on his forehead and chest, to utter the spell that had saved the other villagers when Gwaine cut in, "What do you think you're doing?"

"Saving him," Morgana remarked, shooting a glare at him, "Or have you forgotten that I healed the ones from the village that were EXACTLY like Elyan is."

Gwaine fell silent and gestured her on, though he kept a close eye on her as she worked.

It didn't really take any time at all before she'd healed him really, now that she knew the spell to use, and Elyan would be back up in mere minutes. But that was ALL the magic either she or Merlin were going to use to help, so Gwaine had been forced to leave and get more firewood, not about to let Merlin wander off and look for Lamia instead. Of course, he had forgotten that in those few minutes he was expecting Elyan to wake in, Merlin and Morgana easily slipped out of the room and followed him, hearing a hissing noise, something they'd heard the night they'd spent in the village, echoing.

"Gwaine?" Merlin turned a corner to see Gwaine standing against a column, not moving, "Gwaine?" he touched the man's shoulder and he fell to the ground, listless, just as the other men and Elyan had been, "Gana," he looked at her, hearing a hiss from down the hall.

"I've got it," she nodded, "Go, I'll be there in a moment."

Merlin rushed down the hall, following the hissing around a corner to see Lamia kissing Leon as he laid on the ground, unconscious, her eyes green, sucking the life out of him, Percival in a similar state to Elyan a few feet away, "Gana over here!" he called to Morgana before he ran in, "You won't find me such easy prey," he challenged the woman, knowing he needed to lead her off before Morgana got there so she'd be able to heal the men.

"Your magic holds no fear to me," Lamia hissed as she stood, "I could've killed you anytime I wished."

"Then…what are you waiting for?" he smirked. Lamia rushed at him and he threw her back with magic, waiting till she'd gotten up before rushing out of the room, Lamia following him, just as he planned. He quickly turned, throwing out his hand, his eyes flashing, and the ceiling above a door collapsed onto Lamia, the noise echoing through the halls of the castle, but she burst out and continued on, giving him chase.

He'd just made it around a corner, near enough to the entrance to the castle, when Lamia shot out a tentacle, bursting into what seemed like a mass of them, revealing her true nature, and grabbed his leg, pulling him down. She hissed, dragging him nearer and nearer to her when…

"Let go of my brother!"

Lamia looked up just as a brilliant blast of fire raced at her, so large and powerful and fast she had no time to escape it and screamed in pain as it struck her, burning her to ashes that fell at Merlin's feet.

He looked up, rolling onto his stomach to see his sister standing there, her hands thrown out before her, Arthur, Gwen, and Gaius and Agravaine behind her, the first three looking impressed and the last terrified, and then he saw Morgana and the other knights on an upper level by the stairs, staring at Marayna as she merely brushed her hair out of her face and straightened her dress, as though she hadn't just sent a massive ball of fiery death at a creature trying to kill all.

"What are you DOING here?" Merlin shook his head, pushing himself to his feet.

Marayna just sighed, "I don't know how many time I have to say this before people finally understand it, but NO ONE harms my family. Now, come here and give your panicking sister a hug."

Merlin rolled his eyes at that even as he made his way to her, "You look oh-so panicked."

"I'll have you know I very much was," she told him, hugging him tighter, '_Show me._'

'_Show you what?_' he asked innocently.

'_Merlin,_' she countered seriously, '_Show me how they treated you. I know the knights were affected, SHOW ME._'

'_Aya it wasn't that bad…_'

'_Merlin…don't get your pregnant sister angry. Show me._'

He sighed but nodded, closing his eyes and showing her in her mind his memories of the last few days with the knights, what they'd said, what they'd threatened, how they acted, '_It was all an enchantment though,_' he reminded her.

'_Oh, I know,_' she nodded, pulling away, "You four," she turned to the knights, "Down here. Now."

The knights winced at her tone, realizing she likely knew from the rather long hug with Merlin (probably through magic) what had happened and how they'd acted. She waited till they'd all lined up before her and crossed her arms, walking down the line of them and back, shaking her head in disappointment.

"I thank you for going with my brother and Morgana to the village," she began, "But…if you EVER say or do what you did to my brother again…" she warned, "I _will_ kill you."

Gwaine looked at her, serious, "Ray…if I ever do that to Merlin again of my own free will…I will deserve that."

She gave him a long look, seeing the other knights agreeing with it, all of them solemn, before she nodded, "Good. I'm glad we understand each other. Now," she turned and sauntered away, Arthur looking on, quite amused, when she called back over her shoulder, "Let's get back to Camelot. I can fashion a protective amulet so this doesn't happen again. It would be very helpful though if you could try your level best to NOT get mind-raped by a sadistic she-snake on the way."

A/N:I just realized that this will be Marayna's last month! O.O This story will be over in literally 1 month, May 1st, and we'll get a treat of an extra chapter this month also on a certain day as well! O.O Time really flies lol :) But then we'll get a Once Upon a Time story with a little bit of Rumpelstiltskin love ;)

Some notes on reviews...

I think, if Marayna ever did leave, she'd go to the Druids, Ealdor would be obvious to look for and the Druids can magic her invisible or hidden :) I'm not sure I have any tips to give on that :/ Mostly because I really don't think my writing is all that good, lol, all I see when I look at my work are flaws and errors and mistakes which gets doubled when mistakes I missed are pointed out lol. But I'm glad you've been enjoying it so far :)

Aww, I'm sorry your sick :( Being sick is the worst, and I definitely get the being an upstairs bedroom. My brother's bedroom is literally right by the stairs and mine is down the hall from it lol. I can say we'll definitely see Merlin confront Agravaine ;) I didn't specify the gender yet, nope, the closest I came was discussing that, IF it's a boy, it would be a Dragonlord ;) Lol, you read my mind about the Agravaine disrespecting Marayna thing, for Arthur it was a bit that he was hoping it was more 'familiarity' than outright disrespect, that Agravaine felt he could say more to her because he saw her as family instead of the Queen when it wasn't that at all :( I can say that the men would definitely say something if Arthur ignores Marayna one more time. Like this is her last chance to him, if he blows it, THEY step in ;) We saw a bit of protective Arthur here and Marayna's only showing just a little big. I can say we have sort of big moment for Arthur that wins him back to Marayna in chapter 18 ;) But nope, Marayna won't be knitting, she's rather bad at embroidery and crafts in general (lol, she's lucky she can mend a shirt) But the people know now yup, Marayna's rather irritated by it too :) Also saw your review for AAO (at least I think it's you lol)...there's a note on my profile. All spinoffs are going to be officially resumed in May :) Which works out very well for me as I graduate then so at least half my stress will be over and I'll have more time to focus on writing :)

Agravaine was going to demand that Arthur put Marayna in the dungeon and insist he was enchanted to see him as a 'traitor,' lol, good thing he got stopped :) And thanks! I fixed it :)

I can say we'll see Urry again before this very story is over, so within the next few chapters, probably within a week but I won't say how ;) I can't say if we'll get a baby naming scene, just because I want to keep the potential names a secret ;)

Merlin and Morgana will be married within a few chapters ;)

There won't be a poll for the baby name, nope, just because I have one picked out that's both meaningful and symbolic for Marayna and Arthur ;) I'm still working on my PMs -sigh- I'm almost halfway through :) It's just hard to find time to get through as much as I'd like to in a day, with writing/family/homework/essays/exams/presentations/classes/interviews/CPA prep and making covers/videos/one-shot crossovers and sending out letters/emails to literary agents/preparing samples of my stories/editing fanfiction and trying not to over-stress myself again, I can't get through as many PMs as I want to as I save them for last, getting what I absolutely have to get done for the next day done first before I do other things :(

I'm not really a jelly/jam/preservative person, I'm more a cream cheese girl :)

Lol, I'm the oldest sibling, I've got plenty of experience ignoring the annoying ;) Literally, my one roommate in college didn't believe me and spent 1 hour standing behind me bopping my head before SHE got annoyed at herself and left ;) Oh Arthur'll be changing even more because it won't just be his decisions affecting the kingdom, or his wife, anymore...but the future of his child and how his child will come to see him :) Fatherhood looks VERY good on Arthur ;)


	15. Apology Accepted

Apology Accepted

Merlin smiled to himself as he walked down the halls of Camelot, heading for the kitchen. That was one thing he truly loved about not being a servant anymore and about his betrothal to Morgana being public knowledge, he could go to the kitchens and get her a nice breakfast for when she woke. He loved doing that, giving her little surprises and treats, some breakfast in bed or a flower here and there. He knew not to get her dresses or jewelry, she had enough of them but other little things made her smile so widely to receive them from him. He always tried to surprise her, something that was, unsurprisingly, hard to do when one's betrothed was a Seer. So any chance he got to do so he took.

Morgana had had a very good night's sleep and he knew she'd be waking soon so he wanted to make sure that he could get her her breakfast before she really woke. They had…sort of fallen into a routine lately, where he'd wake her or she'd wake him with small kisses and light touches. He loved those moments so much, and for him not to be there as she woke well…he would forego that if it meant surprising her in the end.

"Merlin!" Gwaine cheered as he spotted Merlin heading down the hall, rushing over to him, "Just the man I was looking for."

"Good morning Gwaine," Merlin smiled at him.

"Listen," Gwaine began, moving an arm around Merlin's shoulders as he led the boy down the hall, the same direction Merlin had been heading, more walking with him than actually leading him anywhere in particular, "I'm planning to head to the tavern and thought I'd ask you if you'd like to come, on me!" he grinned at Merlin.

"Gwaine it's barely dawn!" Merlin laughed, "You can't possibly want a drink NOW."

"Oh, it's the perfect time for a drink somewhere though," he gave a playful punch to Merlin's arm, "So come on, what do you say?"

"To drinks? On you?" Merlin gave him a look, "Do you actually mean ON you, like your tab, or are you warning me that drinks may end up literally ON you by the end of the trip?"

"Likely a bit of both," Gwaine joked, "Are you in or out?"

"Out, I'm afraid," Merlin shook his head, "I'm on my way to get breakfast for Morgana and I and…"

"Ooh," Gwaine gave him a wide grin, nodding his head understandingly, "Breakfast in BED for you and your lady love. I see…"

"Gwaine it's not like that!" Merlin flushed, seeing the look on Gwaine's face.

"Of course it's not," he gave Merlin a wink, "Fear not, I shall speak nothing of this to the Queen," he laughed, he'd insisted on calling Arthur the Queen even though he was the king since the man took up the throne. No one stopped him because Marayna found it amusing.

"Gwaine, it REALLY isn't a thing like you're imagining," Merlin stuttered, trying to salvage the situation as best he could.

Gwaine just patted Merlin on the shoulder, "Your secret is safe with me Melvin."

Merlin blinked, "Melvin?"

Gwaine shrugged, "I give nicknames to my closest friends and…"

"And you basically got drunk and forgot how to pronounce my name, like with Aya, didn't you?" Merlin gave him a knowing look.

Gwaine turned sheepish for a moment, "Not a fan of it?"

"No," Merlin laughed.

"Well, I'll have to come up with some other name for you then," he clapped Merlin on the shoulder, "I really DO give my closest friends nicknames and you…you ARE one of my closest friends Merlin. I want you to know that."

"You're one of mine too," Merlin gave him an odd look for how serious Gwaine, of all people, had gotten so quickly. One minute he'd been joking and talking about tavern trips, and the next he was looking at him like he was willing him to see the truth of the statement.

"I mean it Merlin," Gwaine squeezed his shoulder, "You truly are my friend, I want you to know that."

"I do," Merlin nodded, "Course I do."

"And I protect my friends," Gwaine continued, sounding more like he was speaking to himself than to Merlin, "I protect them with my life and I stand by their side no matter what. I watch out for them and I help them and I would never, ever do anything to harm them. On my life."

"I know, Gwaine," Merlin told him, "I know. You've proven that over and over."

Gwaine nodded, "Right then," he cleared his throat, stepping back, "Well, I'd um…I'd best be off to the tavern. I'll keep a place for you when you decide to swing round," he pointed at Merlin as he started to walk back the way he'd come, "You'd best come by," he added with a playful grin again, "I'm holding you to it."

"Yeah, we'll see," Merlin called with a laugh.

"Don't make me drunkenly swagger out and come find you boy!" he added, already halfway down the hall, "I'll drag you there if I have to. Drinks are on ME!"

Merlin just shook his head and waved him on, waiting till Gwaine disappeared around the corner, not before the knight threw him a pointed finger and a wink, before he turned and continued on, jogging a bit more to get to the kitchens in time and hoping Morgana hadn't woken up yet.

~8~

Merlin whistled lightly as he made his way through the courtyard of the castle, heading for the hound's little kennels. He didn't so much mind this little task. Even though he was betrothed to Morgana and everyone knew, until he actually married her, he was still Arthur's 'companion' and still had duties to see to. When he'd first been elevated to a minor Lord, he'd gotten to choose the duties that he'd like to attend to. It wasn't much, but he got to pick the ones he didn't so much mind.

No more mucking out the stables for him!

He HAD decided to keep the tending to the horses and the hounds though, he loved animals. It was why he'd always had a hard time hunting, he cared for the animals more than he probably should. So he had no issue brushing or feeding the horses and giving the hounds a bath or a run around. Today though it was just a simple run about, he loved those days. He got to work on training the hounds up a bit. Most of them tended to favor him and Marayna because they actually played with the little pups and pet them and just let them be, which couldn't be said for every person who tended to the dogs.

He let out a sharp whistle as he drew nearer, seeing the dogs starting to hop up and down to see over their pens at him, eager to play, knowing that HE meant fun. He'd just come within sight of them, all of them starting to bark and yip and wag their tails excitedly, when he'd heard someone calling to him.

"Merlin!"

He looked over to see Leon making his way over from where he'd been talking to another knight, "Hello Sir Leon."

"Leon, please Merlin," the man smiled, "You are a Lord now."

"A minor Lord," Merlin corrected, as he always did whenever someone reminded him of his new status. It wasn't that he was embarrassed by it, not at all, anything that gave him the right and privilege to wed Morgana he was going to latch onto. But he was of the same mind as his sister, he didn't want people to think of him as anything more than what he was, still the simple servant in a slightly better shirt. Because that was all they were, just themselves, clothes certainly did NOT make them into who they were.

"Still a Lord," Leon countered, "I…saw you were attending to the hounds and, I know they can be quite rambunctious at times when they haven't been properly exercised, so I wanted to offer my assistance."

Merlin blinked, "You don't have to," he shook his head.

"Nonsense," Leon laughed, patting Merlin on the shoulder, "It would be my honor."

"I've really got it under control though," Merlin argued, "They're really quite well behaved when you get them to know you…"

"Ah, but with all your new duties and shadowing Arthur, they may have forgotten your scent Merlin."

Merlin…had to agree there. Since becoming a minor Lord, well, more so since his betrothal to Morgana had been announced, he'd been shadowing Arthur so to speak, trying to see how the man acted and the politics of the court. It was similar to Marayna's 'Queen lessons' with Morgana, but more of an unofficial one. Arthur didn't seem to trust anyone else to give him the proper lessons but he also didn't have the time to really focus on teaching him how to act, so it was more up to him to watch and learn as he went. It had…taken a little more of his time than he liked and he'd not been able to attend the hounds as much as he would have liked.

"They seem to remember me just fine though," Merlin countered, gesturing at the hounds as they started to scamper up, seeming like they were trying to jump over their pens to get to him.

"They likely think it's mealtime," Leon chuckled, "Come on, I'll help."

"Sir Leon…" Merlin began, as he watched the man closely, the dogs not even seeming to notice the man as he got closer, all of them focused on HIM, "How…how long has it been since YOU'VE tended the hounds?"

"Oh, quite a while," Leon smiled back at him, "Which is why I know what it's like to try and get them to obey you."

"Um," Merlin stepped closer, watching as the man seemed to struggle with the latch that would open the pen, the dogs falling quiet, sensing they might be let out very soon and were waiting for their chance to escape, "Can I ask…why?"

"Why what?" Leon glanced at him.

"You really don't need to help, I know you were speaking to one of the guards," Merlin shrugged, "I wouldn't want to disturb you."

"I wanted to help," Leon shrugged, "It's what friends do for one another."

Merlin blinked, "Friends?"

He was very touched Leon considered him a friend. He'd known the man many years now but he hadn't ever heard the man call him that yet.

"Of course," Leon nodded, straightening, not seeing Merlin glance at the latch that was precariously nearly open, "Merlin…I consider you to be one of the bravest, most noble, big-hearted men I know. And it is my privilege and honor to call you a friend and ally of Camelot."

He finished that off with a bow that had Merlin wincing moments later when, because of the action, the man had jiggled the latch and caused it to open. The hounds immediately took the opportunity to shove the gate open and ran out…tackling Leon to the ground and half-trampling him on their quest to escape.

"Leon!" Merlin called when the man scrambled to his feet and tried to run after them…only succeeding in the hounds latching onto his cape and starting to pull him about in the mud. Merlin…could admit he allowed himself a moment or two of watching it happen, amused, before he let out a shrill whistle that had the dogs releasing the knight and racing back to him, "Sit," he gave the hounds a firm order and all of them quickly sat, looking up at him for their next order.

He looked up to see Leon on his back, paw prints of mud all over the front of his knight's uniform, his back lying in the mud with his cape partially torn to shreds at the end and soaked with saliva and barely managed to hide his snort. Leon lifted his head, staring at the hounds staring attentively at Merlin in shock.

"I tried to tell you," Merlin smiled, "I had this under control."

Leon watched as Merlin knelt down and gave one pup an order for his 'paw' to shake it, before letting his head fall back down on the mud and wondering if it was possible to fracture ribs when dogs ran over them.

~8~

Merlin nearly jumped out of his skin when he entered the armory with a pile of Arthur's armor in hand and heard someone shout, "Merlin!"

He spun around, managing to keep hold of the armor to see Elyan was right behind him, "Hello Elyan," he smiled, letting out a breath of relief.

"Sorry," Elyan laughed, walking over, realizing he'd startled the boy, "What are you doing with that?" he gestured at the armor, "You're not a servant anymore, thought Arthur couldn't order you to polish his armor anymore."

"He can't and I usually don't," Merlin agreed, "Aya's got this weird 'wife pride' thing when it comes to his armor. She likes to be the one to polish it and know he was wearing nice clean armor that she did."

"So why do YOU have the armor?"

Merlin chuckled, "Arthur won't let her near anything sharp," he told the man, though he knew he didn't need to, Arthur's little rules about his wife and her safety were quickly flying around the knights, the castle, and the kingdom really. It was a bit ridiculous, he could admit, some of the rules Arthur had, like she was allowed to lift anything heavier than a goblet and other things, but this one he could understand. The last thing any of them wanted as her to get nicked or hurt or anything like that.

"I bet that's driving her mad," Elyan remarked.

"Oh, it is," Merlin nodded, "He waited till she fell asleep and took the sais he gave her and hid them from her till she gives birth. She nearly smothered him in his sleep for that one."

"I'm surprised he's still alive."

Merlin nodded, "He's just worried about her, and she knows that. She's just not used to someone worrying quite so much about her."

"Well, I can understand the sword then," Elyan nodded at the sword sticking out amidst the pile of armor, "But what about the actual armor, the chainmail? Surely she could have it spread on the bed and polish it that way?"

"Yeah," Merlin agreed, "Except her smelling has gotten really strong lately and the scent of the polish makes her ill," he shrugged, "Arthur asked if I wouldn't mind polishing the armor for him for a couple months."

Elyan nodded at that "You're a good brother Merlin."

"I don't want to see my sister ill," Merlin shrugged, though he was pleased to be called that. He liked being a good big brother.

"Here," Elyan stepped forward, "I know you and Morgana must be up to your ears in wedding plans that you still need to get sorted. Why don't you let me handle the armor instead?"

"Nah, it's ok," Merlin waved him off.

"No really," Elyan smiled, "I AM a blacksmith Merlin, you won't find anyone else in the kingdom who knows more about armor and tending to it. I can work out all the little dents in Arthur's shields and fix his chainmail, replace the straps, and…"

"You don't have to do that Elyan," Merlin shook his head, "Really, it's fine, I'm ok with polishing the armor."

"Please," Elyan cut in, "Merlin you've done so much for me, for MY sister, for our father, I just…I want to have some way, even a small one, to make it up to you."

Merlin blinked, "Gwen's one of my best friends," he told the man, "We were happy to help and neither you nor Gwen owe us anything for it."

"I know I don't owe you," Elyan sighed, "I just want some way to show my gratitude."

Merlin blinked, "And that's handling King Clotpole's armor?"

Elyan laughed at that, "It might be, if you hand it over."

Merlin sighed and shook his head, but gave the man the armor, "Thanks for this."

"It's no problem at all," Elyan smiled, "You're a good friend Merlin and I just realized I haven't been the best one back. This of this as the first step towards mending that."

Merlin frowned, "I wasn't aware there was anything to mend."

"Maybe not," Elyan shrugged, "But I think there is and I want to make sure it gets mended properly. Gwen would have my head also if I didn't."

Merlin nodded slowly, watching as Elyan turned and headed off, taking Arthur's armor with him. He was starting to get a bit suspicious now. First Gwaine offering to actually PAY for drinks, then Leon volunteering with the hounds, and now Elyan all but demanding he tend to Arthur's armor? What, was Percival going to offer to carry him about?

~8~

Near enough, actually.

He'd encountered Percival in the market as he'd fetched water for Gaius. The old man was weaker than normal after his experience with the Catha and being questioned for information about Emrys and he and Marayna tried to help him out as much as they could. If he needed herbs, Morgana or Gwen would collect them, if he needed water HE would get it, if he needed bandages made, Marayna would help with that (though she silently fumed about it because that was all Arthur would all them to let her do as it didn't require heavy lifting, she wasn't an invalid!). Right now he was just gathering two buckets for Gaius to bring back with him which would get him through the day and most of tomorrow as well.

He'd just finished pumping the water into one bucket when a rather large shadow loomed over him and he turned back only to see it was Percival, "Good afternoon Percival," he greeted.

"Hello Merlin," the man grinned, "What are you doing?"

He shrugged, "Just getting some water for Gaius," he moved to switch the two buckets when Percival jolted forward.

"Allow me," he smiled, moving one bucket aside and placing the other there, "Actually, let me do that," he subtly shooed Merlin over and took his place at the pump, bringing the lever up and down to get the water going.

"I can do that just fine Percival," Merlin remarked, eyeing the water cautiously as Percival seemed intent to fill the bucket quickly, the water flowing a bit faster than it should.

"Nonsense," Percival waved him off, "I'm happy to help a friend out."

Merlin nodded slowly, "You may want to slow down…"

"I'm fine."

"No, I mean the water," Merlin pointed to it, "The bucket's almost…" before he could even finish the water in the bucket began to overflow, splashing out and all over his boots and pants, soaking them, "Full."

"I'm so sorry!" Percival nearly leapt forward before he realized there wasn't anything he could actually do to help without it becoming very awkward, "Here, let me carry the buckets to make up for that at least."

"I'm perfectly capable of carrying the buckets," Merlin pointed out, "I'm stronger than I look."

"I know," Percival said, more seriously than the conversation had been yet, "I know that Merlin, you are an incredibly strong man both in spirit and heart as well as body. You can endure any challenge, but please, allow me to help."

Merlin sighed, seeing Percival had already picked up the two buckets, "If you really want to…"

"I do," Percival smiled, "It's what friends do. They make amends with those they've wronged…"

"I wouldn't call sloshing water on me as wronging me," Merlin joked.

"I believe I've wronged you though," Percival determined, "Allow me to make it up to you."

"By carrying the water?"

"For a start," the man nodded.

"Ok…" Merlin frowned, watching as Percival beamed and turned to start carrying the water up towards the castle, "Um…Percival?" he rushed after him, "You may want to slow down."

"I'm ok," Percival waved him off, "Just want to help so you're not delayed."

Merlin sighed but followed the man back up to the castle, trailing behind him just a bit as there was something that Percival wasn't quite noticing happening along the way. He was quite sure that the man was a little too eager, for whatever reason to get the buckets to Gaius quickly. He wasn't sure why though, if it was meant to be a display of strength or something that he could carry two large buckets up to the castle as though they weighed nothing…which to him they probably didn't. Or maybe it was to show he was capable of helping him and willing to do such a menial chore as collect water to prove it. He wasn't sure, but whatever it was, Percival didn't slow in his stride till he was just outside the doors to the physician's chambers.

"Thanks," Merlin sighed, "But um…I need the buckets back actually."

"Why?" Percival frowned.

"I need to collect water."

"That's what we just did isn't it?" Percival inquired, "Right here," he lifted the buckets up…only to see they were both now nearly empty.

He looked at Merlin, confused, and the boy pointed behind him…where a trail of water and slashes and puddles led right to him.

"I was trying to tell you, you need to steady the buckets or they'll splash all over," Merlin sighed, holding out his hands for the buckets as Percival handed them back over with a pout.

~8~

"It's so weird though," Merlin remarked as he paced before his sister in hers and Arthur's chambers later that day, explaining to her his experiences with the knights, "They all just kept coming up to me and trying to help and I'm grateful for the effort but…I just don't understand why," he shook his head.

"Merlin," Marayna laughed a bit, "I think it's a bit obvious what they're doing."

"Not to me," he turned to her.

"They feel bad about what they said and how they treated you when the Lamia was enchanting them," she explained, "I think that's their way of trying to apologize."

"But there's nothing to apologize for though," he frowned, "They were enchanted, it wasn't their fault."

"Doesn't mean they won't still feel guilty about doing it," she countered, "Arthur was a mess after the whole Sophia thing," she reminded him, "He was enchanted and tried to strangle me, remember? It wasn't him, but he still felt terrible about it even happening. I think it's them being upset that they weren't strong enough to fight the enchantment and that they think they 'let it happen' because of it. You're their friend Merlin, and the fact that they hurt you at all is what's bothering them."

"So how do I get them to stop?" he asked, "I doubt they'd listen to me if I just forgive them."

Marayna nodded, Arthur had still tied to 'make up for it' for weeks after Sophia, even after she told him it wasn't his fault, that he was enchanted, that she forgave him. She doubted Merlin would be able to last with FOUR people trying to make it up to him, "Well…they feel bad for hurting you,yes?"

"Yeah."

"So why not hurt them back?" she shrugged, "It'll make you all even then."

Merlin nodded slowly, "Like insult them they way they insulted me?" he paused to think about it, "That just might work."

~8~

And so, when Merlin asked Leon, Percival, Gwaine, and Elyan to meet him the next morning, the men were a bit startled when he just walked up to them, stood before them, looked each of them in the eye and said, "Gwaine, you're a drunk. Elyan, you're a peasant. Leon, you're short. Percival…you're a bit too big."

The men blinked and started to laugh, "What's this about Merlin?" Gwaine asked.

Merlin just smiled, "You insulted me, I insulted you back. Now we're even."

That just made the men laugh harder, "You call that an insult?" Elyan had to shake his head at that.

"Was that truly the best you could do?" Leon smiled.

Merlin shrugged, "It's the best I can do not-enchanted," he told them firmly, "I doubt you could insult me the way you did then right now, yeah?"

Gwaine shook his head, "Your ears are huge."

"You really ARE a terrible servant," Leon offered.

"Your sword work is horrendous," Percival added.

"You're a bit clumsy," Elyan finished.

"There, you see," Merlin nodded, "THAT's the best you can do without an enchantment on you. So please, all that stuff with Lamia," he shrugged, "I don't think of it as you, I see it as her forcing that on you. Ok?"

The men smiled and nodded, "Thanks Merlin," Gwaine told him, "And speaking of insults," he turned and rounded on Percival, "You really ARE ridiculously big."

Merlin shook his head and laughed, heading out the door as the men turned their playful insults on each other instead.

A/N: Bit of a shorter chapter but awww the knights wanted to be forgiven :') I really wanted a resolution to the Lamia episode when I saw it and I felt like the knights would want to make it up to Merlin. This story assumes they remember what they did and aww, they're just so sweet :)

Just want to warn that tomorrow's chapter might be...a bit confusing at first, or actually for the entirety of it, but I think the end of it explains the whole thing ;)

Some notes on reviews...

I can say the next chapter will feature Gwen much more and she'll be a focal point for a few episodes after that ;) As for Lancelot, we'll have to wait and see, I do want a happy Gwen too, but whether it'll be with Lancelot or someone else I can't say }:)

I can say there won't be any holiday themed chapters nope, mostly because I feel like they cover a few holidays in the show and most original chapters will be to address something from an earlier episode/chapter :) I can say we'll actually see someone disrespect her or at least not show her the respect she deserves (besides Agravaine) before the end of this story and see the reactions of people about it ;) Aww, thanks! I'm really glad you liked Angel's series so much :') I've heard of Wattpad (and fictionpress) but I am FAR too terrified to put my original stories there. Being plagiarized 10 times in 1 year for fanfiction alone? If I put my original stories out there and someone stole it and got it published? I would _never ever_ put anything on the internet again, not even fanfictions...so it would be best if I keep my original ones to my private files till they're published officially in books or somewhere with a stronger copyright :) But thanks, I hope I get published one day too :)

I'm really glad the stories have been able to help cheer you up and help relax you :) I definitely get anxiety issues, they're not fun :(

Lol, the hair thing would be fun :) I would also say, since he seems to like talking and his looks, perhaps enchanting him to only make animal sounds or sound like a girl. Or a spell to make him hideous ;) I don't watch Bones though, no, I tried to get into it, and I thought a few episodes were interesting, but it just didn't hold my interest enough. So we probably won't have a story from that :(

Oh Morgause will get smack down after smack down at times ;) I can't say if the story will end the same as the show though, I've got a few twists in mind for the end of the series, but we'll have to wait and see what they are }:)


	16. Lancelot du Lac

Lancelot du Lac

Merlin frowned as he sat in Arthur's chambers, polishing Arthur's armor with a frown on his face. He looked at his hands, at the brush in them, before rubbing his chest and shaking his head. He felt this…pressure on his chest, this sort of…ache in his mind that was troubling him. It had started that morning and he just…he didn't know what it was but he was starting to think he should ask Gaius about it. It didn't feel…natural.

It felt magical really and it was starting to worry him.

He looked up as Agravaine entered, having been called there by Arthur as he stared out the window, "Uncle," Arthur turned to the man a few moments after he'd entered, seeming as distracted as Merlin felt.

He'd noticed that of the King all day as well. The man would start speaking and look to his left for a split second before continuing to HIM on his right. At first he'd thought it was just that Arthur hadn't known he was on that side of him, as he walked a step behind the man, but when he'd done it after he'd JUST finished speaking from his right…he'd thought there was something odd about it. Even more so when he appeared distracted during training with the knights, how he'd nearly sat at a different place at the dining table for meals only to move to his typical spot at the end. He honestly had no idea why the man had been about to sit in the middle of the table, but he had appeared to be just about to do that.

Arthur had even been odd that morning when he'd first woken to him throwing the curtains open. He could have sworn he'd heard the man mumbling something about better ways to wake up before his arm blindly reached out beside him. At first he'd thought Arthur almost expected someone to be there though that had to be some sort of lingering remnant of a dream or something like that, why would there be anyone in his bed? But Arthur merely pushed himself up on that arm and…stared at him, in confusion, asking what he was doing there till he reminded the man he was his manservant. Arthur had recovered with an eye roll and a comment about how he was simply shocked Merlin was on time for once.

Merlin would have cast that off as early morning weariness if it hadn't affected HIM as well. He'd woken up and nearly rolled off his bed in Gaius's chambers, his arms clutching a pillow, momentarily confused as to why he was there and not in a bigger bed, as though he hadn't been sleeping in the little cot for years now. He'd gone to fetch Arthur his breakfast and, for some reason, had nearly walked into Morgana's chambers and he knew THAT would have ended up with his head on a pike…

From Morgana herself.

He'd encountered the woman periodically in the halls throughout the day and…he couldn't explain why his heart hurt so badly when she'd shoot one of her glares at him, why his soul seemed to cry out in agony when he thought of all the evils she had done against Camelot since she'd been 'returned' to Camelot ages ago. Her alliance with Morgause had been uncovered near the end of Uther's life when she and the sorceress had seized the throne, but Morgana was sneaky, she had played it off to Uther as though she were being forced into the role and he'd kept her in Camelot…where all she and Agravaine had done was try to murder Arthur and the man was so blinded by their familial relation to him that he didn't even notice.

"It's late, Arthur," Agravaine eyed his nephew, "What's troubling you?"

"Nothing," Arthur turned to him, "Nothing at all. But I've made a decision and I felt it only right to inform you right away. Though, I feel you're not going to like what I have to say," Arthur took a deep breath, straightening himself to rise to his full height, "I'm going to marry Guinevere."

Merlin dropped the armor in his arms in dead shock.

No…not shock…complete and utter confusion, devastation, and anger…and he had no idea why. What was this? What was happening? He should be thrilled! He knew how much Arthur cared for Gwen, how much he'd gone through to be able to be with her, and now that he was king he finally could so…why did he feel like Arthur had just betrayed him? No…not him but…someone close to him, someone important?

There was no one close to him in that sense but his mother…who was not Arthur's interest, and Gwen…who he should be positively tickled to see Queen and be able to be with the man she loved. There was…there was always Freya, but…she was gone.

He put a hand to his heart, why didn't it hurt? Why didn't it hurt to think that Freya was dead? Didn't he love her? Why did it hurt so much more to think of Morgana's betrayal? Why did he feel so angry that Arthur wanted to wed Gwen?

He felt like he couldn't breathe for the rage building in him at the thought of Arthur marrying anyone other than…

He winced, a hand flying to his head as a searing pain raced through it…

What was he just thinking again?

He couldn't remember.

He looked up to see Arthur and Agravaine staring at him for his reaction, "Sorry," he murmured, kneeling down to pick up the armor, what was wrong with him?

"That is, if she says yes," Arthur added.

Merlin looked up, frowning as he heard what he would have sworn was a woman whispering, "_I can't. I'm sorry. But the answer…is no_," but there was no one there and it pained him to realize that, because the girl sounded like she was on the verge of tears and that…broke his heart.

"Sire…" Agravaine began, his eyes wide.

"No," Arthur cut in, holding up a hand, "I know what you're going to say. 'She's a servant. I'm the king. It's not the done thing.'"

Merlin looked down, shaking his head, feeling like those words were FAR too familiar, like they were far more important than he realized. Servants…a servant marrying the king…no…a maidservant marrying Arthur…WHY did that sound so familiar to him?!

"I fear it's a little more serious than that," Agravaine shook his head.

"Guinevere has proved herself valuable support and true counselor these past few months," Arthur argued.

He was calling her Guinevere, Merlin realized. He was calling her her full name, it…shouldn't seem so odd that Arthur was calling her by her full name. He hated nicknames, he hated being called nicknames too.

Like Artie.

He stiffened, blinking and frowning, where had THAT one come from? No one in their right mind would DARE call Arthur that! No one would even attempt it and live to tell the tale. So it shouldn't get to him that Arthur didn't call her Gwen. What bothered him was that nicknames, to Arthur, he felt, were a sign of intimacy. He SHOULD call her Gwen, he should call his wife by a more intimate and unique name. Like Vere or something. So why did it bother him that Arthur wasn't calling the woman he loved a personal name?

'_Mara…_'

Merlin twisted, looking over his shoulder, swearing he'd just heard Arthur speaking but…the man was in front of him, not behind and…who was Mara? He ran a hand down his face, he was wearing himself out too much running round after Arthur and Gaius and watching out for Morgana and spying on Agravaine and keeping his magic a secret and…he was starting to hear things now.

Wonderful.

"You don't need a woman for support, sire," Agravaine attempted, "I'm your counsel."

For once, for one single moment, Merlin actually _agreed_ with the man. He agreed that Arthur did NOT need Gwen as his wife and that left him so conflicted. It felt like only yesterday he'd been speaking to Gwen to keep her hopes up of being with Arthur and now here he was agreeing that Arthur should NOT be with her.

"I fear you have rather too much stubble to be my wife," Arthur joked, "Good counsel, solid support, they're exactly what I need."

Merlin eyed Arthur oddly at that, unable to help but feel like…he had that. No…he'd HAD that…

"I don't want a queen who spends her days floating around the castle agreeing with my every word."

No, they couldn't have that, they'd need a queen who was willing to slap sense into him if she had to, punch him if necessary, beat the common sense into his thick skull…Merlin closed his eyes, that searing pain starting to prick his mind again, why was that scenario so familiar?

"And the people don't want that either."

A servant queen would create stronger ties to the people…Merlin took in a deep, pained breath, feeling like he couldn't breathe again, even that notion felt far too important.

"So, I've made up my mind," Arthur nodded, "I want Guinevere to be my queen, and I want you to accept her as such."

As Agravaine gave a nod and turned to head out, Merlin all too aware he was likely heading to tell Morgana the news as though Arthur wouldn't tell his 'sister' his decision and that they'd realistically start plotting something against Gwen...despite knowing that, despite knowing he should go after and try to eavesdrop despite the wards Morgana had placed on her room...Merlin could only bring himself to subtly start shaking his head, quite afraid…VERY afraid because…he couldn't. He couldn't do it.

He couldn't accept Gwen as Queen.

And he had no idea why.

~8~

Merlin shifted as he stood to the side, watching as Arthur rode in a practice joust, catching a ring that was hanging at the end of the arena. The crowd was cheering, everyone having a wonderful time, Agravaine sitting with Gwen in the royal box watching and clapping. Merlin though, it seemed was the only non-joyous person there, well…him and Morgana. The woman was sitting on the other end of Gwen, seeming to be smirking with joy at the display but Merlin could see the tenseness in her lips, she was as unhappy with this as he was.

And, oddly enough, he was sure it was for the same reason…neither of them wanted to see Gwen as Queen. Oh he knew Morgana wanted to see herself as the Queen and he…well, he wasn't sure, he felt like…like someone else was meant to be Queen but he didn't know who. It bothered him, Gwen was one of his best friends, he should be happy she was happy, but…it was like there was something keeping him from feeling that way.

His stomach churned as he watched Arthur ride up to the box and hold the lance to Gwen, the woman taking the token of a ring off of it with a smile, before Arthur rode off and hopped off his horse to enter his tent.

Merlin sighed before heading across the fields to it, "I've got to hand it to you," he offered as he entered the tent, "If nothing else, it's certainly an original engagement present," he let out an oomph as Arthur tossed him his helmet, "Well, as romantic gestures go, you could've given her…flowers or something," he frowned looking over to the side, feeling like flowers would be an odd gift, but…Gwen loved flowers so it should have been fine, "Or, um…you could have had a song written?" he grimaced at that, no, no, she'd hate a song, she hated being the center of attention. He blinked at that, that was…wrong. Yes, Gwen wasn't fond of spotlight but…she'd have cherished a song, "Instead, you've given her two days of sweaty men knocking the sense out of each other…" he frowned, "That isn't something _Gwen_ would be interested in Arthur."

He didn't know why he emphasized that, why he'd emphasized GWEN not wanting a tournament. It was like…like there was someone ELSE who would have. Someone else would have loved to see sparing matches and fighting and weapons going off…

"Exactly as it should be," Arthur corrected, "My father had a tourney before his wedding. It's tradition."

"A tradition that always happens?" Merlin heard himself asking before he even realized it.

"That IS the definition of a tradition Merlin," Arthur rolled his eyes.

"But…sometimes they DON'T always happen," Merlin argued, "Sometimes you miss them or…or you don't have time to organize one. Or…"

"For a wedding tournament, one always makes time."

"What if it was a surprise wedding?" Merlin asked.

"A surprise wedding?" Arthur scoffed.

"Yes, where neither the bride nor groom knows it's a wedding?" Merlin tried, "What then? No tournament?"

"I don't know why you're so hung up on this tournament Merlin," Arthur eyed him oddly.

"Nor do I," Merlin muttered, he really didn't. He just…he felt like he'd been at a wedding that hadn't had a tournament to it, but that was ridiculous. The only wedding that had taken place recently was for Uther and Catrina…but even that hadn't had a tournament, and it had been because of an enchantment. So…maybe THAT was what he was thinking of? It was sudden, no one really knew it was coming. That was it, yes?

So why did he feel like that wasn't it at all?

Arthur shook his head at Merlin and they walked over to the edge of the tent, watching as Percival managed to grab a ring as well and present it to Gwen, symbolizing the knight accepting her as the future Queen, Gwen accepting it graciously. Merlin glanced at the knights and a small scoreboard that was being kept…the only one who hadn't managed to nab the ring was Gwaine and, for some reason that made him feel a bit better. He knew Gwaine had no qualm with Gwen, none at all, he liked her well enough but…when Arthur had announced to the knights his intent to marry Gwen, he'd noticed Gwaine frown just a little. The man had covered it up with a grin afterwards, lamenting that he could no longer call Arthur the Queen then if there was another one there, before deciding to continue doing so anyway. Merlin had a sneaking suspicious that Gwaine's frown hadn't been because of the 'Queen' calling thing at all though.

But then the trumpets announced another rider, that made Merlin and Arthur frown to see as they didn't recognize him.

"Who on earth's that?" Arthur frowned.

"No idea," Merlin murmured.

The two of them watched as the rider moved quickly through the practice joust and nabbed the ring, presenting it to Gwen as the crowd applauded. Gwen politely took it, though she appeared as confused as to who the man was as the others were…and then the knight pulled off his helmet to reveal Lancelot!

Gwen stared at him in shock, as did everyone else when the man smiled and gave a nod to Arthur.

And Merlin, for the life of him, couldn't understand why Gwen wasn't happier to see him than she was, feeling like Lancelot was more important to her than he knew the man should be at the moment…

~8~

Merlin frowned as he stood at the end of a long rectangular table in the Main Hall later that night, watching as Arthur sat in the middle, Gwen to his right, Lancelot right on his other side, the knights gathered around the length of the table, all of them curious to know how Lancelot had returned. Merlin shifted, seeing Agravaine and Morgana watching the man with a small smirk and still feeling like that smirk was SO wrong to see on Morgana's face when not her teasing Arthur.

Seeing Gwen sitting beside Arthur and not beside Lancelot wasn't doing much to calm his concerns either. He felt like…like it was just wrong, all of it was wrong, there should be someone else at the table with Arthur, HE should be there too…

"I fear I remember very little after the moment I stepped through the veil," Lancelot told them, Merlin wincing at the memory, a flash of Gwen breaking down in his and…and someone else's arms, Morgana there tending to her as well, when they delivered the news of what had happened rushing through his mind, "My story will not be as illuminating as I would like."

"We're just pleased to see you," Arthur smiled at him, "Well...please and amazed."

"I owe everything to the Mudhabi people. When they found me, I was near death. Luckily for me, their customs dictate that they must give food and shelter to the needy," he sighed with a small smile, "And I was certainly that."

"Where did they find you?" Leon inquired.

"On one of the silk road passes, high in the Fiore mountains."

"Cenred's kingdom," Elyan remarked.

"I travelled with them for many weeks, deep into the deserts of the south. Then, slowly my strength returned. When I was able, I earned my passage the only way I know how. By the sword," he smirked as the knights chuckled, Merlin noticing Gwen's gaze on the man hadn't wavered at all, "Then I slowly made my way north."

"You made your way home," Arthur corrected, Merlin frowning when he spotted Arthur seemingly about to take Gwen's hand but stop himself and reach of his goblet instead…and he didn't know why he was so pleased about that, "We can't thank you enough for what you sacrificed on the Isle of the Blessed. It will be remembered always."

"It is, indeed, good to see you once again. I would like to propose a toast," he stood, his goblet held up, "To the people I hold most dear. To Camelot."

"To Camelot!" the knights held up their glasses as well, Arthur joining them, "To Camelot."

Merlin just shook his head as he watched, before looking over to the main doors, nearly jolting forward when he saw someone standing there, a girl, a girl with black hair and blue eyes in a red gown…but when he blinked she was gone. He frowned at the space for a while longer, wondering what that had been, until Arthur called him forward to give him more wine.

~8~

Merlin glanced over at Lancelot as he straightened up his rooms that night, "You can have my bed," he offered.

"No," Lancelot waved him off, "No."

"Really, after all you've been through...it's the least I can do."

"Thank you, Merlin. It's good to see you, too. But I meant I wouldn't it be easier and better suited for me to take the other bed?"

"The other…" Merlin turned, a frown on his face…only to see a second cot on the room, against the opposite wall, "How did that…" he stared at the cot a long while, what was it doing there? Why were there two cots?

There was just one of him but…he just…there had always been two cots there, yes. He remembered now. He had just…used the second for a place to put things, right? Of course no one would be sleeping there…then…why was there nothing resting on the second cot? He had things all over the floor that could have been set up there yet they were just resting on the floor.

"Um…" Merlin shook his head, "Right, yes, of course, go ahead," he gestured Lancelot on, the knight giving him an odd look before moving to lie down, "I've um, spent so long thinking about...what happened," he continued, "Could I have saved you? And if there was anything I could have done. If I could have used magic..."

Lancelot glanced at him and smiled, "If any of us had any magic, Merlin life would be a lot easier."

Merlin frowned and looked at him a long while, Lancelot should have KNOWN about his magic, he DID know about his magic, his and… he winced suddenly, that same flash of pain striking his head.

"Are you alright Merlin?" Lancelot glanced at him in concern.

"Um, yes," Merlin nodded, "I um…just a headache," he rubbed the side of his head.

"Perhaps you should see Gaius about a remedy?"

"Yeah," Merlin swallowed, "I think I'll do that," and headed for the door, "Good night though."

"Good night," Lancelot nodded, lying back in the cot and closing his eyes.

Merlin eyed him a moment longer before stepping out, closing the door behind him and moving over to Gaius.

"Oh, no," Gaius frowned, seeing the deep frown on his nephew's face, "I've seen that face before."

"I want to believe that everything is fine," Merlin told the man, "And that we really have Lancelot back…"

"It certainly looks like him."

"Yeah…"

Gaius eyed him, "What is it?"

"I don't know," Merlin sighed, moving to sit beside Gaius on a work bench before frowning in thought and sitting on top of it, feeling somehow…comforted…by the new position though Gaius gave him an odd look for it, "Something's wrong. When he was telling his story, I sensed it, and I could see Morgana and Agravaine smirking and pleased with his return. The way he greeted me, that made me suspicious. But what happened just now, that's made me sure. He forgot I had magic. Lancelot would never do that."

"Strange, indeed," Gaius nodded, "Give him time."

"It's not just that though Gaius," Merlin continued, "I…I keep getting these…headaches. This pain in my head. But they're so random it's like…it's like when you've forgotten something and you try to think too hard about it but…it hurts more. It's like, I'm just on the cusp of remember it and…this zing goes through me," he looked at his uncle for help, "I've…I've started to hear things and…and see things."

"Things like what?" Gaius frowned.

"A girl," Merlin frowned, trying to think about it, "It's like I hear her talking, like a faint and distant whisper, and…I see this woman in a red gown and she's got black hair and…and MY eyes Gaius."

Gaius was silent, "Merlin, next time you see this woman, tell me."

"Why?"

"Most High Priestesses of the Old Religion wear red as a symbol of their status in the magical community."

Merlin frowned at that, "You think I've got another High Priestess after me?" he shook his head before groaning, "First Nimueh, then Morgause, I thought Morgana was the High Priestess now?"

"Perhaps we were wrong about that," was all Gaius could offer before he pushed himself up, "Here, let me give you something for your headaches at least."

Merlin just looked down at his hands, just…feeling like something was wrong about all this, even the thought that a High Priestess was after him.

The girl he'd seen…she'd been dressed in CAMELOT's colors, not the red he'd seen the other women wearing.

~8~

Merlin wandered through the library, looking at books, trying to see if there might be something in there that could help him identify what Lancelot was or what sort of enchantment might be placed upon him.

'_Merlin!_'

He spun around, swearing he heard someone shout at him, but there was no one there. He frowned and returned his attention to a few books beside him, when a flash of red caught his eye and he turned his gaze sharply to see the girl standing there! She was at the end of the aisle. She was looking RIGHT at him! Before she turned and walked away.

"Hold on!" he shouted, running after her, "Wait…" but by the time he reached the aisle, she was gone. He frowned and spun around, trying to find her…when he heard a thump.

He froze and looked back over his shoulder to see a book had seemingly fallen from the top of a shelf and landed on the floor. He'd just taken a step towards it, when it flipped open by itself and the pages breezed past, falling open on a particular page. He frowned, looking around to see if anyone was there, before he moved over to it, kneeling down and staring at the page before him.

Necromancy.

He closed the book and clutched it to his chest…only to freeze, sensing someone behind him. He took a breath and looked back, spotting the girl there, closer. He could see her clearly now, she was pale, her eyes a bit uneven, her mouth small, her hair black and her eyes…they really WERE his eyes. She was wearing a simple red gown, a more…royal style than he'd seen other High Priestesses wear, and she was giving him a sad look.

He stood slowly, her gaze following him, "Thank you," he whispered to her, holding up the book, knowing, somehow, that she had had a hand in it.

She offered him a small smile and, when he blinked, she was gone.

~8~

Merlin was quiet as he ate his supper with Gaius, a bit of soup, contemplating how he should bring this up to his uncle what he wanted to know. He knew he'd stutter it out, usually, but…something possessed him, some sort of…encouragement and he found himself just bluntly putting it out there like, "Mmm. Chicken is good. Nice broth. What do you know about necromancy?"

Gaius stopped with his spoon halfway to his mouth and stared at him, "What?"

"Well, you know lots...about lots of things, don't you?"

Gaius though, became very serious, "Necromancy is the most dangerous of all magical practices. Even in the days of the Old Religion, such sorcery was viewed with the utmost suspicion. I know I'm going to regret asking this, Merlin, but why do you want to know?"

Merlin glanced back at his room where Lancelot was resting, the man doing that more often than they all knew him likely to do, and…Merlin couldn't shake the feeling that HIS room was not the place Lancelot belonged, but…as much as he hated himself for thinking it…Lancelot belonged in Gwen's home, "I think that someone has raised Lancelot from the dead."

"By 'someone,' I presume you mean Morgana?" Gaius guessed as Merlin nodded, "The old legends do speak of such creatures. They call them 'shades.' Poor, tormented souls summoned from their rest by the necromancer's art."

"So, it _is _possible?"

"Even if it is possible, we have no way of knowing for sure…" he hadn't even finished speaking when Merlin pulled out the Necromancy book, "Or do we? How did you even find this book Merlin?" Gaius took it.

Merlin hesitated, "I um…I don't think that girl I've been seeing is a High Priestess," he offered, "Or…if she is she's not an evil one."

"What do you mean?" Gaius looked up at him.

"She um…SHE found that," he nodded at the book, "Led me right to it."

Gaius looked down at the book with a frown and back at Merlin, "What is it?" he asked, seeing a more thoughtful expression on his nephew's face.

"I just…" he sighed, "I feel like I KNOW her," he murmured, "But I've never met her before in my life, I don't think."

"Merlin," Gaius reached out to put a hand on his arm, "Please be careful," he looked at his charge imploringly, "The way you described it…Morgana felt the same for Mordred and you know the trouble it got her into."

Merlin nodded, promising himself he'd be more wary around the girl.

~8~

Merlin sighed as he painted the floor of the physician's chambers just before the door to his bedroom, a sort of spiral design from the necromancy book. He swallowed as he finished, placing his hands over the paint, "_Onluc þa soþan treow!_" he breathed, the paint glowing red as his eyes flashed gold before both faded.

He sat back a moment, till he heard a creak from inside his bedroom. He moved to the door and peered through a crack, seeing Lancelot was just finishing getting dressed and was about to head for the door. He jumped back and ran to Gaius, waking the man as he slept on his cot, "It's time," he whispered to the man, helping him up and over to hide in a cupboard, the two of them peering out as Lancelot stepped out of the room, walking over the spiral…

Merlin closed his eyes a moment in despair when the spiral glowed red and Lancelot flashed into the appearance of a skeleton before he continued on, returning to normal. They waited till he'd left the room before stepping out, "I didn't want it to be true," he murmured.

"I know," Gaius patted him on the shoulder, "We all want our loved ones back. More than anything," Merlin glanced at him, hearing his uncle sounding more wistful and sorrowful than as if he were speaking about Lancelot, but the man shook himself out of his thoughts, "But this man's a shadow of his former self. A shadow with ill intent."

"Do you think he means to harm Arthur?" Merlin wondered.

'_Probably me,_' Merlin spun around, hearing the girl again, but…there was no one there, '_She'd want Arthur to suffer…_'

"Merlin?" Gaius looked at him in concern.

"I…I think there's more going on here than just Lancelot," he murmured, something about that moment sounding TOO familiar to him, more like a memory than a random whisper. He shook his head, "I have to go," he told Gaius, rushing out of the room, it was the second day of the tournament and, no matter what, he needed to make sure that Arthur was safe.

He just…he felt like someone would kill him if he let the clotpole die now.

~8~

Merlin watched the tournament happen with a frown on his face, watching with conflicting emotions as Gwen went from being thrilled Arthur was winning to more pleased Lancelot was winning, even as Arthur bested Leon in a small joust. He just…he didn't understand why he felt this way. On one hand he knew it was best for Gwen to be pleased ARTHUR was winning…but in another, he was actually pleased and relieved she was happier for Lancelot. It made no sense, she was about to marry Arthur yet he found himself ecstatic that she was cheering on Lancelot as much as she was. Like…he was happy she was leaning more towards Lancelot than Arthur, even though he knew that it would break Arthur's heart for her to choose Lancelot over him.

"Don't look so worried, Merlin," Percival clapped Merlin on the shoulder as he passed, seeing Merlin's expression and assuming he was more concerned for Arthur than his conflicting emotions, "Arthur won."

"Yeah," Merlin nodded, "Now he's in the final with Lancelot."

"Yeah, I know. People are gonna love that," Percival grinned, clapping with the crowd ad Lancelot and Arthur faced each other, before he walked off to the other knights.

Merlin glanced at Morgana and Agravaine, seeing one smirking at the match and the other watching Gwen…who seemed unsure about all of it, especially about who to cheer for and worry about. He frowned as he looked at Morgana, it felt so…wrong, to see her smirking, to know she had something to do with this. He couldn't help but think that Gwen was her best friend, that she'd never do something like this to hurt the woman…but he didn't understand why his mind kept going to that. This Morgana was angry and bitter and evil and would tear Gwen's heart out with her bare hands if she could. And Gwen…Gwen wouldn't have been as hurt as he felt she should be at seeing Lancelot return. WHY did he think that Gwen should be a sobbing wreck upon seeing Lancelot again?

"You must be ready, Merlin," he looked to his side to see Gaius had joined him, "Your magic might be needed."

Merlin nodded and focused on the fight, watching as the two riders hit each other, Lancelot coming away the victor though he could see that Arthur had been seriously injured in the course of it. Gwen stood up, concerned when Arthur dropped the lance and hunched forward, clearly in pain. They watched in tense silence as Arthur took the lance from a servant anyway, readying for the next round.

"Arthur should withdraw," Gaius murmured, "He's in no fit state to continue."

"He wouldn't withdraw if his head was hanging by a thread," Merlin remarked.

'_Clotpole,_' he heard the whisper of the girl and smiled this time, even knowing she wasn't near him to be seen.

Arthur was barely able to keep his grip on the lance though, even as he raced his horse towards Lancelot. He struggled, trying to raise his lance to strike Lancelot, but was unable to get a firm enough hold. Merlin held his breath, about to use magic to stop Lancelot…when the man yielded, pulling his lance up before it could strike Arthur, making the crowd go wild. Merlin immediately looked at the royal box, Agravaine and Gwen looking surprised, Morgana merely smirking as always, her expression giving away nothing.

"What's going on?" Merlin frowned, "Why did he yield?" he shook his head, watching as Arthur dropped his lance and manage to stumble off his horse, gripping his side in pain as Lancelot met him in the center, "Well, I suppose I should be pleased Arthur's alive."

Lancelot knelt before Arthur, "My liege."

Arthur smiled, "Arise, Sir Lancelot. It's not necessary. I always thought you the noblest of my knights. You just proved me right. Thank you for your courtesy," Lancelot stood and gave him a deep bow, "Won't be forgotten," he turned to the royal box, bowing his head to Gwen before turning back to Lancelot.

"Your Highness," Lancelot nodded his head and turned to leave, Arthur giving him a nod back and doing the same.

Gaius frowned as well, "If he's not here to kill Arthur, what's he here for?"

"I don't know," Merlin murmured, only to see Gwen sneaking into Lancelot's tent, "I wish I did."

And, instead of turning to go investigate and try to keep Gwen from doing something that might hurt Arthur, Merlin found himself turning and heading back to the King's tent to check on him instead. His heart telling him it was ok that Gwen and Lancelot were together even as his mind screamed that she was the king's betrothed.

~8~

Merlin stood in Arthur's chambers, glaring at Agravaine and Morgana as they tried to 'comfort' Arthur on the betrayal the man had just witnessed. He felt…truly sick with himself that he hadn't been able to stop it. He hadn't even KNOWN something was going on. He'd gone back to his rooms after the tournament and just…sat there, staring at the magic book, looking up information on ghosts, which he shouldn't have been doing with Lancelot wandering about. He knew, he KNEW that the man was going to target Gwen but, something in him told him that the LAST thing Lancelot would EVER do was to harm her. Even knowing he was a shade, he knew that something of Lancelot had to have survived in him and that Gwen would be safe from physical harm.

He didn't know what was wrong with him! As Arthur's betrothed, he should have done MORE to keep Gwen away from Lancelot, but something inside him kept telling him Gwen belonged with Lancelot MUCH more than she did Arthur and he didn't know why and it was frustrating him to no end. Because now, because of HIS inactivity, Arthur had stumbled upon Gwen and Lancelot sharing a very intimate moment according to the whispers. He'd flown into a rage and attacked them both, Lancelot managing to defend him and Gwen till Arthur calmed down and ordered the guards to throw them in the dungeons.

"I cannot believe Gwen would do such a thing," Morgana murmured, looking at Arthur as the man stood by his window staring out into the night, "Arthur I am so sorry."

Merlin looked at her just…tired, so tired of it all. It was like there was a battle warring inside him, one half believing that this couldn't possibly be his Gana, he winced, feeling that sting in his mind again as though his mind were telling him he were mad to call or even think of Morgana so informally and fondly as 'Gana,' and the other half wanting to shout to Arthur that it was all HER doing, but knowing Arthur would never believe his sister capable of harming him this way.

"Far be it from me to advise you on personal matters, sire," Agravaine added, "But this is also a matter of state. You've been made a fool of, and you must respond robustly. Of course, in the days of your father, adultery in noble families was punishable by death. But as for Lancelot, death's too good for him. He must die, but...painfully."

"Leave me," Arthur called back to them, "Please. I wish to be alone for a moment. I must think."

Morgana nodded, half-curtsying to him as she stepped out of the room, Agravaine giving a bow and following. Merlin waited till they'd left, till Arthur threw him a look that clearly meant 'you too' before he moved to leave. He paused though, when he reached the door, to look back at Arthur…and frowned in confusion.

The girl was there.

He could see her only in the reflection of the mirror just by Arthur. She was standing behind him, her arms wrapped around his middle, her chin resting on his shoulder, a sad, heartbroken expression on her face before she shifted back, resting her head to his back instead, just…holding him.

Merlin swallowed, not sure if he should leave the apparition (for what else could she be) with the king before he realized…she'd only ever helped from the moment he saw her, and stepped out of the room.

~8~

Arthur entered the Main Hall to see the court had already gathered and was waiting in silence for him. Gwen was stationed between two guards, the knights there, Agravaine standing by the throne, Morgana sitting mournfully in her own small throne. He strode down the row of people and to his throne as Gwen was forced to her knees, the woman pale, but…not crying, more staring vacantly before her, distressed but not…upset.

He looked around the hall, "You will leave, please," the two guards released Gwen and left, "All of you," Arthur added but no one moved, "Now," he repeated more firmly and the knights and council left, "You, too, Uncle, Morgana," he added to the two of them.

"Sire…" Agravaine began.

"Now," Arthur repeated again, Agravaine sighing and escorting Morgana out, Merlin giving him one more look before he shut the doors, ensuring Arthur was alone.

Arthur waited a moment, making sure they were in private before looking at Gwen, "Get up," he ordered her, Gwen standing slowly, "I was to be your husband," he began, sounding more like he was stating a fact than speaking of some emotionally jarring event, "But you choose Lancelot?" he moved down from his throne to stand before her, "You love him? You've always loved him?"

"I…" Gwen swallowed, "I…don't know."

"How can you not know?"

"Do you love me?" she asked him, the only way she knew how to explain it, "Have _you_ always loved _me_?"

Arthur was silent a very long while and that was enough of an answer for her.

"What are we doing Arthur?" she whispered to him, "Why are we like this? We were to wed, we should be happy, we should be…" she shook her head, unable to express what she was feeling.

She felt…right, being with Lancelot, but…something in her tugged her to Arthur, like…they'd built something together but it was just…so distant, so vague in her mind and heart that she could hardly feel it. It was stronger before, when he'd first proposed, it was stronger but…it was fading quickly, far too quickly for a marriage to last.

"Lancelot…" Gwen breathed, shaking her head, trying to convey what she felt, "Once there was Lancelot, a long time ago," she frowned, even THAT felt wrong to say, that it was such a long time ago when it felt more recent, "And…I haven't…I thought he was dead. I thought I would never see him again," her voice broke at that, feeling more heartache than she knew a to-be-married woman should, "And...and then...when I did, I was...overwhelmed. I was drawn to him. I couldn't stop myself, I don't know why. I…I DO know why," she took a breath, steeling herself, "I love him Arthur, more than anything."

"Tomorrow...was our wedding day," Arthur murmured, sounding almost…confused by how that was possible.

"I know."

"Do you know what they're saying?" he asked her, sounding almost hollow, but she shook her head, "That in my father's day, you'd be put to death," he shook his head, "I don't want to see you dead, Guinevere. But they will expect SOMETHING," he added and she nodded, understanding that, "So you will leave Camelot at first light and, I'm sorry, but…you return upon pain of death."

Gwen inhaled sharply at that, but she knew…banishment was better than death, "I understand."

"I am sorry," Arthur told her, sounding more sorry for the banishment than the betrayal, "I am truly sorry."

Gwen watched with a sad expression as he stepped past her and headed for the doors, leaving her alone in the Main Hall as the guards entered to escort her out, Arthur having murmured his decision to them.

~8~

"This is what Morgana wanted...all along," Merlin sighed as he sat in the Physician's chambers with Gaius only hours later, the announcement of Gwen's banishment already spreading throughout the kingdom.

"She couldn't suffer the ignominy of seeing Gwen on her throne," Gaius nodded, "It is, indeed, a cruel revenge."

"But it is Morgana who created it. I must make Arthur see that. If he knew that Lancelot was a shade..."

"It wouldn't change what Gwen has done. It's the betrayal that matters to the king, Merlin. Telling him of Lancelot's true nature won't change that. It's Gwen who must pay the price."

Merlin sighed, "Arthur doesn't handle betrayal well does he?" he murmured, closing his eyes, an image of the girl, the girl in the red dress, tied to a pyre.

Maybe she really WAS a ghost.

~8~

Merlin stepped into the Hall of Ceremonies, having just seen Gwen tugging a cart of her belongings out of her home, heading out to leave Camelot behind, and made his way to Arthur, needing to check on the king as well. Gwen had offered him a small, sad smile, she had seemed…understanding and it shocked him. So he'd gone to see Arthur, knowing the betrayal might be hitting him harder though…unable to help but think that maybe Arthur was just fine.

"It's not too late, sire," he offered, seeing Arthur standing there, watching the wedding decorations begin removed, "I know what Gwen did was desperately wrong, but she is a good person. I truly believe that."

"As do I, Merlin," Arthur nodded, "As do I."

"Can you find it in your heart to forgive her?"

"That's not the problem," Arthur murmured.

Merlin frowned, "Agravaine? Well, it is Agravaine, isn't it? He's wrong. People won't find you weak or a fool. They will find you merciful, understanding."

Arthur glanced at him, a small smile on his face, "You're brave to speak out, Merlin. Gwen's your friend, I understand. I'm afraid you're wrong. It is not a matter of forgiving Gwen…I…do not feel as though there is anything to forgive. If anything…I am…grateful."

Merlin blinked, NOT having expected that, "Grateful? That she betrayed you?"

"In doing that Merlin, she proved to me something I had been ignoring," Arthur turned to him, "I…neither of us loves the other in a way a wife or husband should."

"You…don't?"

"No," Arthur swallowed, "I could not marry Guinevere, especially when…" he cut himself off.

"When what?" Merlin looked at him intently.

"When I have been dreaming of another," Arthur began, glancing around to make sure they were alone, "I don't know why I'm telling you this Merlin, but if you speak of it to anyone, even Gaius…"

"I won't," Merlin swore, "I promise."

Arthur looked at him a long while before nodding, "I…have been having dreams, of…of a woman," he looked down, not wanting to be looking at Merlin as he spoke of her, it would be too awkward, and he'd already endeavored to speak of it to someone, "A woman who is not Gwen."

"I gathered that much thanks," Merlin tried to lighten the mood.

But Arthur shot him a glare and he fell silent. Arthur turned to the window and moved over to it, looking out at his kingdom, ignoring Merlin's appearance in the reflection, "I should feel love for Guinevere, having asked her hand in marriage but…I feel more for a figment of my imagination than I could ever hope to feel for Guinevere," he sighed, "She has the darkest hair, the brightest blue eyes, her mouth is small but," he chuckled, "She can certainly talk and yell and smack at times," he started to smile as he thought of her, "She's strong and fierce and brave and…seeing her in blue, like her eyes, or red, for Camelot…" he shook his head, "Makes me wish those colors not exist she is so tempting in them," he swallowed hard, catching sight of Gwen leaving, "I love her Merlin," he whispered, "And I do not even know her. She may not even exist yet I cannot bring myself to wed anyone but her. And that, to love someone you will never have, would be the worst hell there is."

Merlin was silent, hearing Arthur describe the girl he'd been seeing popping up around the castle. For a moment he feared the girl WAS a High Priestess, that she'd enchanted him, but…Arthur wasn't acting like a man enchanted. He was sounding more like a man in the truest love.

"But I know the people require a queen and an heir," Arthur continued, his voice turning sad, "So I thought Guinevere would be a kind Queen and, I admit, I knew of her affections for Lancelot and thought her heart safe with him fallen…I had not counted on him returning."

Merlin looked at him a long while, about to open his mouth and tell the man that the girl he dreamed of might yet exist…

When Agravaine entered with grave news of Lancelot.

~8~

Merlin tossed and turned in his bed that night, it had been a horrible day after Gwen had been banished. Lancelot had been found, dead, again, in his cell, seemingly having taken his own life. Arthur had still ordered a hero's funeral for him and Merlin, being the only one who knew that Arthur bore no ill will to the man or Gwen, had been tasked with seeing to that. He'd taken Lancelot to the Lake of Avalon, and sent him adrift in a boat to be burned, the shade waking momentarily to thank him.

He'd struggled back to the castle, emotionally drained from seeing his friend burn in such a manner, to have him die again, and fallen to bed with a weary sigh.

And now…now he felt as though he'd never get to rest for, much like his first few days in Camelot, someone was calling to him, and it wasn't the Dragon.

'_Merlin…_'

Their voice was whispering to him, growing stronger and stronger.

'_Merlin._'

His face scrunched in discomfort, trying to remain asleep.

'_Merlin!_'

He bolted upright in his bed, panting, his hand resting on his racing heart. That voice…it wasn't Kilgharrah's…it was the girl's.

'_Remember me brother..._'

A/N: ...what? What?! What! O.O Oh boy...something's not right here...we'll have to wait until tomorrow to find out what }:)

But I can say, it's actually NOT true memory loss, they haven't forgotten Marayna ;)

Some notes on reviews...

I would definitely put a note on my profile...and tumblr...and chapters about it if I ever got published :) That would be an amazing dream to have come true :)

I won't be doing that Children in Need nope, mostly because it happened earlier when Uther was alive :)

I've heard of the Potter Musical, but I haven't been able to see it no :(

I saw Frozen yup, I loved it :) Lol, those video was great, I don't think I could pick a favorite part though, I loved all of it :)

And a very happy (belated) birthday to The Yoshinator! I really hope your day was just wonderful :)


	17. The Never-Born

The Never-Born

Merlin was quite sure he was making a rather big mistake in leaving Camelot. No, he wasn't leaving permanently, though he knew Arthur wasn't happy with him leaving even for a day or two, but it had to be done. He knew he'd be leaving Arthur to making a right mess of his rooms and armor and everything that he'd have to clean when he got back. And he knew that he was leaving the castle open to Morgana to attack or take over with Agravaine, but…it couldn't be helped, he HAD to go to Ealdor. He'd had a dream just hours ago, he couldn't remember what happened in it but he'd heard a voice calling to him, the girl's voice, the girl he kept seeing everywhere but who disappeared instantly.

Well, it had to be the girl's voice even though he hadn't actually seen her talking or heard her but it was the only voice he didn't recognize and the voice that appeared often before her image did.

He didn't know who she was, why she was there, why she chose HIM but…he remembered what she'd called out to him. She'd called him her brother. But that was wrong, he was an only child, he was the only child his mother had had. He would have known if he'd grown up with a sibling, but the closest he'd had was his best friend Will…but he was dead now. He could admit though, the girl did look like him, she was pale like him, a little gangly, with his smile and cheekbones and eyes…but she couldn't be his sister.

He didn't have a sister.

He had lived his whole life without a sibling, just his mother and him, and that was it. His father had died, died in his arms, and that left just his mother and Gaius as his family. He was sure he had another aunt somewhere in another kingdom but he hardly saw her…probably had only met her once in his entire life if that. But then again, he hadn't met Gaius very often either and now he was living with the man. So that was his whole family, all that was left of it, so why had the girl claimed he was her brother? It was completely absurd and ridiculous!

But there was something nagging him about it. The girl, the image of her, the ghost, whatever she was, she'd helped him, helped him work out what Lancelot was and he kept seeing her when he really needed help or guidance. He had no idea who she was but she was helping him and if she was someone trapped somewhere or something…perhaps he could help her in return? He had no idea how he'd even do that but the fact she'd called him her brother made him feel the need to speak to his mother. SHE would know better than anyone if he actually had a sister though he couldn't imagine she'd say anything he didn't already know.

He'd packed up that morning, gone to Arthur and all but told him he was going to Ealdor to see his mother and that he'd be back as soon as he could be. Arthur had, surprisingly, not been as cross about him going as he was expecting, though he knew the king was annoyed his servant was taking off so suddenly. He supposed it was perhaps the death of Uther, Arthur was more aware of parents and probably thought he just wanted to check in on his own mother. Which he sort of was, but he'd not really given Arthur everything nor even really the chance to deny him the journey to see his mother. He'd told Gaius briefly to keep an eye on Morgana, now that Gwen was gone, there would be no one to watch her and Gaius had promised to do that, to slip a sleeping draught into the girl's meal if he felt she was plotting something. He was just hoping his luck would hold off just enough to make it to Ealdor and back without anything terrible happening. He felt like the enemies of Camelot would like the time to gloat over Arthur's 'heartbreak' over losing Gwen and want to watch him suffer for a short while before attacking.

Whatever the case may be, he just needed to get to Ealdor and back to Camelot as quickly as possible. So he'd even borrowed a horse, an old horse of Arthurs…Bartlebee or something? He wasn't sure, the horse just looked friendly so he'd saddled him up and taken off.

He was nearly there now though, thanks to the horse he might even make it back to Camelot before nightfall which would better his chances of nothing too terrible happening in his absence. He raced right into the village, well, not raced per say, more like he slowed to a small trot, but still hurried through it and over to his mother's home, hopping off the horse to see her rushing out to greet him with her typical big smile and larger hug.

"Merlin," she breathed as she hugged him tightly, "What is it?" she pulled away, looking at him, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," he chuckled, "I just…wanted to come and see you."

"You'd have written if you were missing me," she reminded him, "Or brought your friends for a visit. Showing up out of the blue…you only do that when something's wrong."

He sighed, his mother knew him too well, "Can we talk?" he asked her.

"Of course," she took his arm, walking with him into the small home and to a little table, sitting down across from him, "Now, what is it?" she asked him.

He hesitated to ask, "Mum…I don't…I don't have a sibling do I?"

Hunith laughed, "Merlin it's only ever been you," she agreed.

"That's what I thought," he let out a breath of relief.

"Why do you ask?" she shook her head, "I'd have thought you'd be aware of whether you grew up with a sibling or not."

"Yeah, I am," he nodded, "It's just…for some reason I thought you might have been hiding a sister from me."

Hunith blink, "A…sister?" she repeated, though her voice was slightly strained and shocked at that, "No, I…I've only given birth to YOU Merlin," she said, her voice suddenly quiet, "Why…why do ask?"

"I kept seeing this…girl, this…ghost," he tried to explain, "She…she looked like me a bit, my eyes and smile and cheekbones and…she was gangly like me and had black hair," he looked down, recalling her, "She was wearing red, Camelot red, and…" he shook his head, starting to frown as he recalled more and more specific details, "She had a small mouth but…I dunno, I feel like it was hardly ever shut," he chuckled, "Her eyes were just…a tiny bit unlevel, her ears weren't as big as mine but small, a little too small, but it suited her. She looked…strong, and…she was lovely and…something about her eyes, her expressions…made me think of you…" he trailed off suddenly when he looked up at his mother to see tears in her eyes, "Mum what's wrong?"

Hunith swallowed and shook her head, sniffling, "That's how I always pictured her, all grown up."

He frowned at that, "Pictured who?"

Hunith reached out and took his hand, "Your sister."

He blinked, "But you said I didn't have a sister, I DON'T have a sister."

"No, you don't," she agreed with a nod, before taking a breath, "You should have though."

"Mum I don't understand," he frowned, this really was making no sense to him. How could he have a sister but not have a sister.

Hunith squeezed his hand, "You were just a baby when I found out I was with child again," she explained, "I…" she shook her head, trying to find the words to speak of something she hadn't uttered a word about in more than 20 years, "Something went wrong. She was early, too early, she was stillborn."

Merlin stared at her, "She?"

She nodded, "You did have a sister, Merlin, but she died in my stomach. I don't know what happened, she was fine and then one day…she wasn't moving anymore," she looked away, wiping at her eyes, "You are the only child I gave birth to."

Merlin looked down, in the village, the women didn't consider stillbirth to be an actual birth. If the child lived, then they had given birth, if the child died then…it was that they'd lost their baby, not that they'd birthed them. It was too hard for them to reconcile the idea of birth and life with stillbirth and death, so they separated the two. Birth was only for the living.

"She never took a breath of air, she never moved, she never even opened her eyes," Hunith murmured, "I never told you because…" she couldn't even say, there were too many reasons. It was too hard to think that she'd lost the last child the man she loved had given her. She didn't want him to feel sad he'd lost a sister. She couldn't bear to think that she'd lost her daughter, her baby girl like that. She didn't want to be reminded of how she'd failed as a mother to protect her child while it was still inside her. There were so many reasons and, over time it was harder and harder to speak of it.

"When you were growing, I liked to imagine what she might have looked like if she'd lived," Hunith added, turning to him and touching his cheek, her heart breaking to see tears in his eyes, "When you went off to Camelot, I…I pictured her going with you, looking just as you described. Perhaps…perhaps she has grown, wherever it is that our souls depart to, and she has been protecting you, my son," she smiled at that, a tear falling from Merlin's eye at her words, "I like to think she'd watch over her brother."

Merlin looked down, maybe…maybe she was? Maybe the spirit of his unborn sister had grown alongside him, been there for him and…maybe his magic was just strong enough to see her presence now? But WHY? Why NOW? There was nothing different about him that would make him suddenly start to see her with him. And…that didn't explain how ARTHUR was dreaming of the same girl. Arthur had NO magic at all, he loathed magic after what happened to Uther.

He couldn't help but feel like…like something was wrong here, something was so incredibly wrong.

He just had to figure out what it was and fix it.

~8~

Merlin sat at the edge of a clearing halfway back to Camelot, waiting for the Dragon to appear. He'd summoned the creature a short while ago and, while he knew it was dangerous to do in daylight, he NEEDED to know what was going on. There was something unsettling him about all this business with his supposed sister's ghost…namely the second cot in his room. He'd lived in Gaius's chambers since he'd arrived in Camelot, he was sure there was only 1 cot in there, HIS cot…but there had been two with Lancelot there. He didn't know why the cot being there affected him so much but he swore, he swore on his magic there had only been one cot, and suddenly there were two and it was making him feel like he was going mad more than he felt seeing the ghost of his dead baby sister.

He needed answers because…he felt like the second cot was hers, like it was his sisters, but she had never been born…so why was there a second cot now? It was like it had just appeared in his room. As if by magic, and Arthur's dreams and…and just so many things that were doing his head in and he needed someone to talk to who might know what was going on. Gaius, whatever it was, he might have been affected by it, like with the sleeping spell that had been over Camelot. The Dragon hadn't been affected but Gaius had. Maybe, whatever was going on, the Dragon had been immune to it as well because he couldn't help but feel like that was true, SOMETHING was going on.

"This was a dangerous request young Warlock," Kilgharrah remarked as he landed, having flown as close to the tree tops as he could so as not to be noticed and landing with a small thump, "I do not appreciate traveling in the day."

"I know, and I'm sorry," Merlin stood, moving to face him, "But I need your help."

"Isn't that what you always need when you call me to meet you?" Kilgharrah mused before sighing, "What plight has befallen you this time?"

"I had a sister," Merlin shook his head, "She died in my mother's womb."

The Dragon merely lifted an eyebrow, "Many women lose their children."

Merlin frowned, "No but you don't understand…I saw her."

"You encountered her remains?"

"No!" Merlin took a breath, trying to make himself sound not completely mental with what he was going to say next, "I saw HER. Fully grown, standing in the middle of Camelot," he began, "She…she helped me stop a plot against Arthur. And…" he hesitated.

"And?" the Dragon frowned.

"It's not just that…ARTHUR has seen her too. Or dreamed of her, the same woman. And…I dunno I just need to know if it's possible for…for a baby or…or something magical to be involved? I was doing magic only a short while after I was born. Is it possible for a child that was never born, for…for their magic, if they had any, to still be there?"

"No…" the Dragon said slowly, "It is not possible."

Merlin let out a breath, "I don't know what's wrong with me then. It…it can't be my magic making this happen, I didn't even know I had a sister to begin with."

"You misunderstood me, Merlin," Kilgharrah spoke, sounding far more serious than ever, "It is not possibly for a baby's magic, no matter the child, to do as you are describing decades later."

Merlin frowned, sensing more to it, "Then what is it?"

"There is a spell, one that can only be cast effectively and completely by the High Priestess of the Old Religion," he began, "As she holds the power of life and death in her hands. She may, with this spell, end a life before it has even begun, reach back through the years, through the centuries even, and steal a soul before it enters the world, altering the course of events from that moment on."

Merlin stared at him, "You…you think someone may have…what, killed my sister before she was born?" he shook his head, "Why? What could a baby have done that was so terrible?"

"Merlin," Kilgharrah began, "I did not say that they would kill a baby for no reason, I said they could reach into the past and steal the soul of the child before it was born."

Merlin blinked, "She was alive…" he murmured slowly, "She was alive and…and did something that…that angered the High Priestess so much that she decided to end her life before it began?"

"It appears so."

"But what?" he started to stutter, "What could my sister have done that was so terrible? Why…why would they do that to her? Why would they want her to have never lived at all?"

"I cannot say," Kilgharrah sighed, "For she has never entered this world around us, I cannot tell you what her destiny might have been, if it would affect yours or Arthurs…though I suspect it may have done both if the young king has had dreams of her as well."

Merlin looked down, still trying to wrap his head around all of this. Apparently, at some point he'd had a sister…and she'd been there. She'd done something and the High Priestess had been so cross about it that she'd reached into the past and killed his sister before she'd even been born. He'd lived his whole life without a sister…and now…

"If…if I see her fully grown," he looked up at the Dragon, "Does that mean that was the age she was when the High Priestess cast the spell?"

"I believe so," Kilgharrah nodded, "If she had magic as you do…her magic would have left an imprint behind. It will fade, over time, however it would exist from the moment the spell was cast at the point in this world as it runs parallel to the one she existed in."

"There's other things though," he started to recall, "Physical evidence of her. That she DID exist."

The Dragon's eyes widened at that, "Is there?"

Merlin nodded, "There was a cot in my bedroom, a second cot that I never had there till days ago. And…I kept talking about things, about…surprise weddings and I couldn't accept Gwen, my friend Gwen, as Arthur's potential Queen and Arthur and his dreams and…Morgana…" he swallowed hard, "I keep…" he shook his head, trying to phrase it, "I keep feeling that it's WRONG. That SHE'S wrong, that she shouldn't be the way she is. Even with Gwen…her and Lancelot…I think Gwen even felt something was wrong between her and Arthur. Is that normal?"

"It is not," the Dragon mused, "For the High Priestess to use this spell…the person in question has never lived, never existed in our world. All traces of them never were. For you and the young Pendragon, for even the serving girl to have even the vaguest sensations of her…" he shook his head, "I do not believe the spell was properly cast."

"You think the High Priestess mucked it up?"

"I believe the High Priestess was not the one to cast it," he amended, "It can be cast by others…but it will not work as well, it will allow, as you mentioned, the odd thing to remain here and there. It is not as tightly controlled as if the true High Priestess were to cast it. Which is a blessing for you, young Warlock."

"How so?"

"Because if the High Priestess was not the one to cast it…then this spell CAN be broken," Kilgharrah told him, "It was created solely for the High Priestess to use and only for her. No other can use it or maintain it to the extent it must be used for it to be truly cast. And if it has not been rightly cast…it can be countered and reversed."

"What do I do?" Merlin asked, standing straight, someone out there had killed his sister, had taken her life from her before she had even been born…and he wanted her back.

"When the spell is cast, the High Priestess reaches through time with her magic and extracts the soul of the one she means to taret…"

"Yes, you said that already."

"Patience," Kilgharrah gave him a firm look, "They pull the soul through time and place it into a crystal."

"So my sister's soul is still alive then?" Merlin blinked.

"That it is," Kilgharrah nodded, "It has been attempted a handful of times through the centuries, of those who are not the High Priestess casting this spell…what has been done in the past is to take the crystal to the cave, I believe you know the one."

"Where magic was born," Merlin nodded.

"Yes. If the crystal and soul are returned to the birthplace of magic, the soul is reborn in our world just as it was meant to be born."

"And my sister will come back?"

Kilgharrah gave him a smile, "She will."

"Ok," Merlin nodded, "How do I find the crystal."

"I very much doubt the one who cast the spell will allow it far from their reach."

Merlin frowned, "You said the High Priestess…"

"The Lady Morgana," Kilgharrah remarked grimly.

"No," Merlin shook his head, "That…that's one of the things that's WRONG," he looked up at Kilgharrah, "I…it's not Morgana…she didn't do this…"

"Perhaps not in this world," the Dragon amended, "But in this one, she is proclaiming herself the High Priestess. The crystal would transfer to her possession. She may not yet know what it is, only that she possesses it."

Merlin swallowed hard, he kept feeling like…like Morgause would be the one to cast the spell, but Morgause was dead. Morgana had sacrificed the woman and torn a hole in the world and…he winced, rubbing his head, in THIS world that was what had happened. Perhaps in the other world it had really BEEN Morgause that had done it.

"So I just have to steal a crystal back from a sorceress that wants to kill me and manage to get it to the Crystal Cave so that my never-born sister comes back to life?"

Kilgharrah chuckled, "You have faced more challenging quests in the past."

Merlin had to sigh at that, he really had.

~8~

Merlin considered himself infinitely lucky when he'd returned to Camelot to find the castle still standing and Arthur still on the throne just before nightfall. He'd felt himself even luckier when he'd passed the dining hall to see that Arthur was eating with Morgana and Agravaine at the moment and had half-run up the stairs and down the halls to try and get to Morgana's room and search for the crystal. He hoped that Kilgharrah was right and that, because Morgana had no idea what the crystal was, that she'd leave it in her room and not keep it with her, that she'd see it as just another crystal and leave it alone. But now he had to find it. He quickly snuck into her room, using his magic to open the door, and went right for her jewelry box, one that Gwen had told him about, and opened it, rooting around in it and seeing just one crystal about the size of a small root. It was clear, like a prism, but…he could feel something off of it, a magic.

He reached in and picked the crystal up carefully, gasping when it started to glow a brilliant white in his hands, a stronger feeling drifting off of it, making tears come to his eyes. He could feel it, he could feel the soul hidden within it…and realized, he was holding his sister's soul in his hands, his baby sister…she was right there, her soul bare, and…he felt a tear fall from his eye and land on the crystal, a faint ripple of light drifting off from it as though the crystal were a container, the light a liquid and his tear had cause a ripple in it but he knew that the water droplet had only touched the crystal and not the soul inside.

He nearly laughed when he felt the emotions of the crystal shift and turn to comfort, his sister was trying to cheer him up, make him feel better, and he started to smile…he really did nearly laugh, would have with joy…had it not been for the door that slammed shut behind him or the knife he felt pressed against his back.

"What are you doing going through my personal belongings, Merlin?" Morgana's voice sneered behind him.

"I don't think this quite belongs to YOU, Morgana," he countered, feeling far braver then he could remember feeling when confronting the woman, and turned around, holding the crystal in one hand. This wasn't just him confronting her though, this was him protecting his sister.

"Give me that back," she spat, holding out a hand to him, the dagger in her other hand now pointed at his heart, "That's mine."

"No, actually, it's MINE," he narrowed his eyes at her, "Have you any idea what this is?" he held it up, thankful it had stopped glowing.

"A crystal."

"A scrying crystal," he countered, lying through his teeth, "Gaius has books on it and, if you don't want me to go to Arthur and give him the proof of your treachery, you'll let me walk out of her with it."

"As though Arthur would believe you."

"Actually, I think he would," he nodded, "He's believed others to betray him who were like family to him and THEY had evidence planted against them. This…" he closed his fist around the crystal and lowered it, "Was actually HERE of your own will."

Morgana's jaw tensed and she moved the dagger to just under his chin, "Take a step to the doors and I'll slit y our throat."

He looked into her eyes, feeling the sense of wrong creeping up on him again, all of this…it was wrong, it was so wrong, Morgana standing there as an enemy, threatening him like that…it was as wrong to him as anything, "Go ahead," he said softly, "Do it then."

Morgana's eyes widened just a fraction, as though she were shocked that he would say that.

"You won't though," he continued.

"And what makes you say that?" her eyes narrowed once more.

"Your hand is shaking," he glanced down at it and back to her, "You would have killed me already if you could," his voice got softer, "You feel like this is wrong, don't you?" he asked, seeing her hand still in shock, "You don't want to do this, you don't know what's making you do it, threaten me…but…" he reached up with his free hand and put it on hers holding the dagger, "You feel like there's something else you'd rather do to me than kill me."

Morgana's eyes snapped to his from where they'd been resting on his hand, "I don't know what you mean."

"I think you do," he murmured, "Because I feel it too," he swallowed hard, slowly lowering her hand, "You can't hurt me Morgana…the same way I…can't let YOU be hurt," he held up the crystal again, "This will get you killed…let me get rid of it."

"And why would you help me?" she shook her head, "All you've tried to do from the start is thwart me."

"I dunno," he shrugged, "Maybe I think you can be better than this darkness you've fallen into. Maybe…maybe I think you're more a phoenix than a snake and that you'll rise above this."

Morgana looked at him a long while before stepping back, "Just go," she tossed her dagger on her bed, unable to help his words getting to her. Try as she might…she could have slit his throat right then, she could have stabbed him while his back was to her…but she couldn't.

He was right…she couldn't make herself hurt him now for some reason. It made no sense to her because just a few weeks ago she'd been ordering people to torture Gaius and kill Merlin and…now she could hardly stand the sight of her hand holding a blade to him. What had changed?

Merlin nodded, not about to risk his luck anymore and rushed from the room, the crystal starting to faintly glow in his hand once more.

"Thanks," he whispered to it, feeling like it was proud of him.

Now he just had to really prove the pride well-founded and get the crystal back to the cave.

~8~

Finding the cave in the middle of the night had not been as easy as Merlin had hoped it would be. He'd gotten lost twice, he was sure, before he started seeing trees and rocks and markers that were familiar to him from the last time he had been there. He quickly made his way to the entrance, thankful to see he'd found it and that the cave was open to him again. He was hoping it was because magic itself was reacting to the fact that he was trying to reverse something or help someone that had been taken away be reborn and wanted to help. He slowly entered, walking into the depths of the cave before he realized…had had no idea what he was meant to do with the crystal…

It had stopped glowing and he really didn't know if he was just supposed to leave it there or cast a spell or if there was a special place to put it…he was utterly lost.

He looked around, eyeing the various crystals, seeing small images in them, nothing too eye catching, nothing he looked deeper at. He wasn't there for a vision, he was there to help his sister. He stopped though when the crystal in his hand flashed just for a second as he passed a small sort of crown-like formation and turned back to it. It wasn't a crown exactly. It was more like a lump of crystal with six shards sticking out of it along the top. He blinked, looking closer to see that HE was in one of them. There was a smaller version of himself, in slightly finer clothes, smiling out at him. It was the second shard from the left, the first one being Lancelot. He looked to the other end, and saw Gwen there as well, with Morgana smiling happily in the second shard from the right, in between Gwen and…Arthur, standing there with his crown on and…looking to his right…

It was then that Merlin noticed there was a shard missing, there was a crack at the bottom, like a dip in the crystal, as though one of the shards had been broken off of it. He saw his own miniature self looking to his left, at the same shard as Arthur and eyed the crystal in his hand. It was faintly glowing and…it looked like the jagged bottom matched the dip in the crystal before him. He slowly reached out, watching as the light began to condense into a smaller sort of image within the crystal, forming a small human shape. The closer he got to the other shards the more solid the image became, until he was holding the crystal right above the broken section…and the girl, the girl he'd been seeing around Camelot, was smiling back at him in her red dress, though she appeared more solid and corporeal than the other images were.

The girl in the crystal gave him a nod of reassurance…and he placed the crystal back in the broken section, watching as a light drifted down from her crystal and to the broken part, mending it. The other images started to drift down, along with hers, towards the base of the crystal and he blinked…staring as he watched all of them gathering together in the base, Lancelot and Gwen moving together, him and Morgana, and the girl and Arthur. He watched as Arthur's image turned and kissed the girl…before a light shot out of the crystal, blinding him as he stumbled back…

~8~

Merlin burst into Arthur's chambers just as the sun was starting to rise, making Merlin and the woman beside him jump awake, "Merlin!" Arthur grumbled, throwing a pillow at him, "I've told you to knock!"

"Oh lighten up Artie," Marayna rolled her eyes, "I told him to feel free to barge in."

"Mara…" Arthur huffed, "Why would you DO that?"

She shrugged, "Merlin and I have shared a room since we were babies…doors don't exist for us."

Arthur flopped back onto the bed, "They ought to."

Marayna shook her head and looked back at her brother, seeing him still just standing in the doorway to her room, staring at her, "Merlin?" she frowned, starting to get out of the bed, a little slower than normal given her stomach, "Are you alright?" she walked over to him.

Merlin just shook his head and let out a breath, pulling her to him and hugging her tightly, "You're ok…"

He remembered now. It must have been the cave, being there when the crystal had brought her back, but…he remembered it, the other world, the world where she had never been born. He remembered everything he'd lost, all the mistakes he'd made, everything he'd done wrong that he hadn't had her support and comfort for. He remembered Morgana, how she'd fallen to darkness because he'd focused so much on Arthur that he'd missed her, unlike with his sister there to help spread the work out and take some of the burden and time off him. He remembered how so many things had happened, so much had changed, just because she hadn't been born.

"Of course I'm ok," Marayna hugged him back, before pulling away and touching his cheek, "Did you have a nightmare?"

"A nightmare?" he blinked, before nodding, "Yeah, it was a nightmare," and hugged her again.

He closed his eyes…running back to the castle…there were things still unchanged from the other world though, Morgause had truly made a mess of it in how she'd cast that spell. Things had slipped through from this world to that…but equally a few things from the other world had remained even in this one.

Gwen was gone.

A/N: So, to start, and to comment on quite a few reviews lol...

**This was NOT memory loss. This and the last chapter were an AU world where Marayna was NEVER born.**

I repeat, NOT memory loss as there was NO memory of Marayna to lose. In the AU world, all the events were as close to where the show took the characters as they could be while still holding true to the fact that Morgause is NOT the High Priestess (and would never have been even if Marayna hadn't been born) and couldn't properly cast or maintain the spell, which let small things (like Merlin's second cot, Morgana's inability to harm Merlin, Arthur's dreams, Gwen's love for Lancelot) creep through.

So, to repeat once more, this was an AU 2-parter :) This was not memory loss. So Marayna was literally NEVER born, she did NOT exist, there was NO memory of her to lose in the first place as a result. This was not a memory charm or spell, this was not blood magic at work. I even went so far as to ask not just my parents and siblings for reaffirmation that I wasn't insane to think never being born was NOT the same as memory loss, but to also asking a waitress when eating dinner with my family if she would consider someone never being born and people not knowing them as being memory loss and forgetting who the person is (she said no, because 'if they're not born, how would you even have a memory to forget?')...I think she thought I WAS insane though lol :)

...hope I made it clear that this is an AU world we entered the last two chapters :) If I got a bit repetitive, I apologize, I got flooded with fanmails, PMs, reviews, asks, etc with quite a few complaints that I did 'memory loss' again and I couldn't even defend myself because this chapter hadn't happened yet and I didn't want to spoil anything.

It can be really hard at times to try and explain/defend things when assumptions are made about the direction I'm taking a story and the future I have planned for a story before we even get there. A la the barren situation and how I 'ruined' the story when I fully planned to have Marayna healed from the start, couldn't say it when it came up without spoiling it. I just wanted to make sure it was clear that I made an Alternate Universe around the event of Marayna NEVER BEING BORN instead of them just forgetting her ;)

I also want to apologize for the delay in the chapter :( My internet has betrayed me :( I'm actually at the McDonalds in my town using their wifi right now just to upload the chapter :) I have no idea what was going on, but last night I'd go on a page and click anything and it would take forever to load before going to a webpage error page, I thought it would be sorted by the morning but it wasn't, it wasn't even sorted 20 minutes ago :( -sigh- Just for future reference, I try to get notes up on my tumblr if I'm having any issues with internet or chapters and if they're going to be late. Sometimes I can't manage it but most times I do get at least a note up for it, it took me 4 goes but I got a note up this morning thankfully lol :)

Some notes on reviews...

I'm not sure it was a reference to anything, just one of those 'keep calm and...' logos :) I mostly drink whatever Lipton is, I haven't had many other teas, so it's been a good tea for me to start off with :) I've actually had to take coffee to school with me a few times to stay awake in class (my own professor even stopped talking in the middle of a lecture and told us this was boring, just for a reference lol).

I definitely appreciate honesty and criticism :) I can say that this wasn't actually memory loss though, there were no memories to lose in this AU version of the story :) I only actually used memory loss once before the massive spell on Camelot, when Marayna took a spell for Arthur and SHE forgot everything. Other than that, the only time I used a memory loss thing on an entire body of people was the end of Series 3 and into Series 4, it was the same event, Arthur's forgetting of the magic was a reactivation of the original memory spell and not an entirely new spell cast on him. I think the reason it feels so reoccurring is because that memory loss spanned quite a few chapters and into another series when it was really the same event that was just tweaked and the effects of it were felt in every chapter between the moment it was cast and broken completely :) Any other moments are minor, passing comments (like with Richard or Agravaine). I can say there won't be any events like this happening again where someone isn't born or memory loss happens unless it's an event from the show :)

Thanks, I went back and fixed it :)

It wasn't Marayna projecting herself :) More just an after effect of her magic slipping through Morgause's spell :)

Thanks, I fixed that error :)

Morgana could betray them because Marayna was never born, ergo she never cast the Blood Oath for her and Morgana never fell in love with Merlin or wanted to protect Camelot :)

I've actually only used memory loss 1 time on a massive level and 1 time on an individual moment. The first was Uther's making the kingdom forget Merlin and Marayna (which was tweaked to forgetting their magic, but the SAME spell base. This also had the unfortunate result of Arthur's memory charm being reactivated for forgetting the magic as well so still the same spell). The individual one was near the start of the series where Marayna forgot everything. As this was NOT technically memory loss...I've only used it 1 time on a massive scope and not 4 :) It may seem like it's more because it spans many chapters, the effects are truly felt, and it enters into Series 4 as well, but it's still just the SAME memory event taking place, merely tweaked.

They didn't forget Marayna again lol, she was never born in this chapter and the last. Nothing of her to forget :)

Marayna disappeared because she was never born ;)

Marayna and the baby never existed for the last two chapters, but they're back now :)

It was a spell that created an AU yup :) VERY close with Marayna being deleted, here she was never born ;)

It's not actually memory loss as there was never a memory of Marayna to lose in the context of this chapter and the last :)

I had a note in the next chapter after The Wicked Day about the Blood Magic and Arthur remembering. I never said he'd for-sure remember when Uther died, just that it was a possibility as equally as it was a possibility that it would be easier to break the spell at that point or that it might not break at all but become permanent. They really didn't know :) I had a few paragraphs about it at the start of the story describing what they knew of the Blood Magic and what might happen because of it ;)

And a very happy 20th birthday to Shane! I hope you have a great day! :)


	18. A Herald of the New Age

A Herald of the New Age

Merlin was…not a very happy person when he arrived back from his trip with the knights. He STILL wasn't used to going out on trips with the men and NOT being expected to be the servant. But the knights, of all the nobles, had treated him like he was one of them. Though he was sure it was because those particular knights, were all not as nobleborn as many would think. But that didn't matter to him, it was just another example of his sister's list coming into play, her bid to make sure that anyone who was knight worthy was given a chance to try for the title had been well received. It was surprising though, how many nobles actually DIDN'T have an issue with the knights not being of noble birth…Morgana had revealed though that most of the nobles were alarmed by how often Camelot was attacked and how many nobles had already died in her defense. If ONLY nobles could be knights then ONLY nobles were dying each time. Their numbers dwindled as many families refused to send their sons to Camelot to join the legion, and with the amount of times the castle was attacked, even if the families had sent their boys…there wouldn't be enough to keep protecting Camelot for long.

It was a blessing to allow anyone who wished and could prove themselves to be a knight. It doubled the amount of knights there were, which offered more protection for the nobles that there would be more people helping to protect each other (their sons included) and it helped keep the amount of soldiers up for attacks. Not-quite-so-surprisingly, a good majority of those who came for knighthood that were not noble were FAR more skilled with a sword or other weapon than most of the nobles were. It was because they dealt with bandits and raiders and enemies FAR more than the knights did in their basic trainings and only facing Arthur in combat. They were training, the commoners were fighting for their lives.

Merlin usually enjoyed his time with the knights, when he wasn't being treated like a servant. It had actually gotten MUCH better since Marayna threatened to murder all of them if they dared insult him and his birth status again after the Lamia incident. Not that he needed his sister to fight his battles for him, no, he'd done that on his own that whole trip and it had made the knights respect him MUCH more. So he usually DID enjoy going out with the men, bonding with Arthur as his brother-in-law and…future brother-in-law.

But not this time.

He'd returned and Morgana and Marayna hadn't even needed to read his mind to know something was wrong. He was agitated and shifty and nervous, and when they'd asked, he'd finally told them what had happened that had made him so. The men had been about and Elyan had run out of water, which led to playful bickering about water flasks and things. But then they'd stumbled upon a shrine that had been made to appease the restless spirits of the Old Religion.

Arthur, FINALLY, in a show of respect to magic, had wanted to leave it undisturbed, which had surprised Merlin quite a bit. There were times where they almost forgot that Arthur knew about their magic…they were still alive after all and he WAS a Pendragon. But, then again, they'd also thought he'd fully believe that Agravaine was on his side due to being his uncle, but he'd finally realized the man was no good and understood that. He'd LISTENED to them, and he'd worked it out for himself and yes, he'd been hurt and betrayed to find out his own blood had betrayed him…but he'd realized that blood didn't mean family. Yes, Morgana was his sister, she was his blood, but Agravaine…he could go and rot. His TRUE family, his wife and brother-in-law, his truest friends, THEY were the ones who mattered.

Marayna had never been more proud of her husband in that moment…which had all been entirely forgotten when he'd requested she stay back at the castle while he went out with Merlin. She'd protested, of course, if they were merely going on a simple ride or even a tiny hunt, she would be fine…but she was now 7 months pregnant and really showing under her dress and there was little she would be allowed to do now that everyone was aware she was pregnant. Oh she'd been pregnant that entire time. Let's just forget she'd nearly been executed, that she'd stopped an army, that she'd destroyed a Lamia and faced down the faux High Priestess Morgause. Just let that slip their minds that she'd done that while pregnant. But a simple ride? That was too much to ask for apparently. She was very annoyed that her gown was showing her stomach now.

The people were thrilled, of course, she was carrying the heir, none of them had known she was barren, none of them knew how she'd come to be pregnant, what her brother had done for her in a desperate bid to save her. She was truly scared though, more than she knew she should be, because this was playing out exactly like with Ygraine. The Queen had been barren, had been magically allowed a child, and then died. Oh she had no qualms with dying if it meant that her child would live…but she didn't want Arthur to slip into the rage and hatred that Uther had because of it. He knew how she was able to have a child now, they'd made him aware, she'd sat him down and told him of her fears and made him swear on the life of their child he would NOT turn into Uther. She'd gotten Merlin and Morgana to swear to look after him if anything happened to her. They'd all rushed to assure her that nothing would happen.

Except Gaius.

And THAT terrified her more than anything. Gaius was honest with her, he'd warned her that he truly didn't know what would happen. He hadn't thought her wounds able to be healed the way they were after so long, but her brother's love for her and overcome that. But that didn't change that Gaius didn't know how much had been healed or what would happen. That she was able to seemingly carry the baby to term was a miracle in itself, but the birth…that was what worried him. He was already stocking up on every draught and potion and salve and healing charm he could find to prepare for the worst. It should comfort her in some small way that he was being so thorough and prepared, but it alarmed her that he thought she'd be in such dire straits, even if it wasn't going to be something likely to happen.

"I am surprised that such a shrine exists so close to Camelot," Gaius remarked as he stood before the four of them, Merlin with Morgana on one end of a table, Marayna and Arthur on the other. He had to smile seeing Arthur there, he really wouldn't get used to seeing the King not just sitting in his chambers but listening to them talk of magic so calmly. But he had to remember, this was the Arthur that remembered all that they had done for Camelot and then some.

This was also the Arthur that was aware his Queen, a witch, was pregnant with his potentially not just magical but Dragonlord child.

The only one missing was Gwen, which did squeeze his heart to know. Merlin had gathered them all together a few weeks ago to tell them about an odd spell that had been cast on Marayna to have her never be born, and what he'd done to reverse it. He'd told them about Gwen and how Arthur (the other Arthur) had banished her...which was why she wasn't there. They had no idea where she was but Arthur had sent out numerous men to as many villages as he could to try and recall her back to Camelot. They were all hoping that when the spell reversed, Gwen, wherever she was, would turn around and come back...they were starting to get worried that she may have been harmed but there was nothing they could do to find her, not even scry as she still had her token on her.

"And it was cursed," Merlin explained, "I could feel it."

Morgana reached out and took his hand in hers, squeezing it, "I'm so thankful that you were careful," Morgana looked at both him and Arthur, "Morgause told me about the shrines, that the Druids built shrines to try and bring peace to the tormented souls of those who were so wronged they can't find peace even in death. She…she wanted to use them first to attack Uther," she glanced at Arthur, "Before deciding to use the mandrake."

"Why do they hang all the ribbons and flags?" Merlin asked her.

"The ancient rituals heal the ground so the souls of the victims can find rest, but the magic that binds the earth is delicate and is easily undone," Gaius explained, "So the ribbons and flags act as a warning."

Arthur rubbed his eyes, "I should have remembered that," he muttered, it was so…odd, trying to remember all the 'evil' tales of magic but see past the bias to the lessons behind them. The different kingdoms did the same, on major roadways and paths, the placed the crests of their kings on flags to signal passing into another kingdom.

"Did anyone touch anything?" Gaius looked between the men.

"Uh, no, I don't think so," Merlin frowned, glancing at Arthur who shook his head as well.

"Why?" Arthur looked at Gaius, "What would happen if someone had?"

"I'd guess nothing good," Marayna remarked.

"No," Gaius agreed, "Anyone who disturbs a resting place risks releasing the spirit. You boys must promise me you'll never return to that place, and that you girls will never go there," he looked at each of them.

"Gaius, I believe you are forgetting who the king is in this…" Arthur began, only to wince when Marayna smacked him in the head for it.

"Oh, don't worry," Merlin grinned, Morgana nodding beside him, "I've no intention of going back there. And for once I'm not lying to you."

"It's not like I can really leave the palace without alarm bells going off," Marayna huffed, a hand resting on her stomach, making the others chuckle and Arthur kiss her hand.

~8~

Merlin stepped into Arthur's chambers the next morning, having gotten a mental call from his sister that there was something he needed to see. He'd been hesitant to go there at first, because it could be something that his reaction would give her leave to tease him for. But then again, it could equally be that she wanted to have him feel the baby kicking. And THAT was not something he would pass up. So he'd entered the room…and stopped short at the sight before him.

His sister was sitting up in bed, in her night clothes, really just an oversized white tunic sort of dress, her stomach round and noticeable from how she was sitting…but that wasn't the sight. No, it was ARTHUR, the king of Camelot, sitting, sleeping, at his desk…with his face in a bowl of stew.

'_Aya…_' he gave her a chastising look.

'_What?_' she held up her hands, an innocent (an actual genuinely innocent) smile on her face.

'_Did you do that?_'

She rolled her eyes, '_No, I did not knock out my husband…this time._'

He chuckled and shook his head, moving over to the desk and waiting a moment, before he slammed his hand down on the desk, making Arthur jolt awake, "You know, it's a good thing Aya wasn't going into labor what with your lazybones sleeping away."

Arthur's head shot to the side to look at his wife, wanting to make sure she wasn't really going into labor despite knowing that she had a few more months left. She had told him all about Gaius's concerns, how they really didn't know if the baby would make it to the end of the labor. Oh he had all the faith in the world that it would, Marayna was strong and their child, girl or boy, would have not just the Pendragon spirit but HER spirit as well…and that was a fearsome combination.

"And what are YOU laughing about?" he asked her, seeing her silently laughing on the bed. Merlin himself seemed to be trying not to laugh as he grinned widely. Little did the King know…he had bits of stew all over his face.

"Oh nothing at all Artie," Marayna smirked.

"Um…why were you sleeping with your head on the table?" Merlin had to ask.

"I fell asleep while I was reading," Arthur defended.

Merlin glanced at the table, seeing nothing that the man could possibly have been reading in sight, not even documents, "And what were you reading?"

Arthur followed Merlin's glance to see that there were no papers there to back up his statement, "I am the king of Camelot, I do not have to answer to the likes of you."

"Ah, but you DO have to answer to ME," Marayna called, shifting to get out of bed, Arthur rushing to her side before Merlin could even blink and helping her, "I'm not an invalid Arthur," she told him, getting up herself.

"I know," Arthur smiled, lifting one of her hands to kiss, "I just like having an excuse to be so near you."

"You're the king," she nudged him, "You don't need an excuse."

"True," he laughed at that.

"So…feeling better then?" Merlin smirked, leaning on the desk and watching them.

Arthur rolled his eyes, "I'd feel better if you'd get us some breakfast."

"Not your servant anymore," Merlin reminded him.

"But you ARE my wife's brother," Arthur smirked this time, "So, be a good brother and go fetch us some breakfast."

"Oi," Marayna poked him, "Don't use my brother like that."

"It's alright Aya," Merlin smiled and shook his head, "I was going to head to the kitchens anyway for Morgana and my breakfast, I can grab yours as well."

Marayna offered him a thankful smile as he turned to go before she looked at Arthur and reached up, peeling a piece of the stew off his face, holding it up to him, "You do realize that quite a bit of food is still here yes?"

Arthur took the bit and sighed, closing his eyes, "I've got more all over my face, don't I?"

"Yes," she started to laugh, "You do."

Arthur rolled his eyes before a playful smile made its way onto his face and he started to peel the stew bits off…and chuck them at Marayna, chasing her around the room with them, so thankful he could at least have these little moments with her like this. Where they weren't the King and Queen of Camelot, but just…Arthur and Marayna.

~8~

Marayna was smiling as she sat outside, it was a warm day and she was grateful that she could spend it in the sunlight, watching Arthur and the knights train. She hadn't told Arthur just yet, but…it was the baby's favorite time of the day as well. Whenever the sounds of clanging metal went off from their sparing and practice, she'd feel the baby kick, as though it were getting excited by the sounds of 'battle' around it. She had a small suspicion that the baby was a boy because of that though, given herself and Morgana, it could just be a girl with a fierce fighting spirit. A true warrior queen.

She didn't want any of them to do any sort of spell to let her know, no enchantments, no looks into the future. Not even Morgana knew if it was a boy or girl, all she had managed to glimpse was them holding a baby wrapped in a traditional red blanket for Camelot, hardly one that would announce if it was a boy or girl. Her visions hadn't let her see that closely to determine if it was a boy or girl, not that the facial features would really give away too much if it was a newborn. She really couldn't wait though to see what the baby would be.

She supposed she and Arthur should probably start thinking of names for if it was a boy or girl, the baby would, hopefully, be there within only a few months and they wanted to be prepared. Well, SHE wanted to be prepared, more so than she knew many first time mothers wanted to be. Oh she still wanted to have all the necessitates to care for a baby, like any mother would but…she wanted to prepare in other ways, in getting used to holding a baby and being around a baby and feeding and clothing and everything she could think of, how did one bathe a baby in Camelot? She honestly had no idea. She hadn't been joking when she'd thought she'd never be a mother and hadn't given any consideration to this at all. Most women, she knew, could at least envision themselves holing a baby or burping it or feeding it or just about anything.

She hadn't had that privilege at all, she had been completely adverse to even thinking of children from the moment she realized she couldn't have them. In Ealdor there was no tell of a stork or a magical garden that could produce babies like a few of the court would tell their children when asked. Every child knew how a baby was created, especially when someone found themselves pregnant in the middle of winter when there was no stork or gardens to show for it. That was usually when parents would tell their children the truth. Even then she hadn't thought of a baby because of her injury. She was…completely out of her depth at the moment.

"Pair off!" Arthur's shout cut through her thoughts and she looked up to see the knights starting to do just that, "Concentrate on counter-cutting. Gwaine, you're with me."

Marayna had to smile at that, ever since Gwaine had been named a knight, Arthur had seemed to warm up to him, especially after they'd been married. It seemed Gwaine's firm trust in her and his loyalty to her, even when he and Merlin had accompanied the man to get the trident of the Fisher King, had won Arthur over. Though, it could also be that Gwaine was one of the first to know about her magic and accept her, which took him a long way in Arthur's eyes, the easy way he'd accepted it had seemed to humble the king and made him respect Gwaine much more, given his own rather dismal reaction to the magic. Arthur seemed remarkably pleased that there was someone there, among his knights, that would defend her against even him, as the man had done the second time Arthur had learned about her magic. It meant a lot to Arthur to know that she would be safe if anyone ever reacted the way he had again.

"What's that in your hair?" Gwaine asked as he approached Arthur, eyeing the small bits of meat and peas and carrots that Marayna had purposefully NOT told him were still stuck in his hair.

"It's stew," Merlin grinned from beside her.

She really felt awful about that stipulation for her to be outdoors. Arthur, since he'd found out about her pregnancy, was very concerned, attentive, and overbearing at times. He didn't want her around anything sharp, ever, and had actually taken to asking for the cooks to precut her meals so she wouldn't need a knife.

…so she'd stabbed him in the arm with her fork for it.

She was pregnant! It wasn't her fault, the baby made her do it!

Mostly.

Still, in order for her to be around the knights and their maces and swords and arrows and whatnot, Arthur had requested Merlin accompany her, knowing that the boy's reactive magic would protect her instantly from anything that might come flying at her. Her brother had immediately accepted, wanting to protect his sister, but…she felt so terribly because training could last hours and that was hours away from Morgana and there was still quite a bit left to be planned for the wedding that was going to happen at the end of the week.

Morgana had insisted that she and Gwen had everything under control and that Merlin wasn't really needed for the last few decisions and checks, but she still felt bad. Merlin would sit and watch paint dry if he could do it with Morgana. Just being in the girl's presence was enough to put a smile on Merlin's face and she hated being the one to take that away from him.

"Why have you got stew in your hair?" Leon, who had been passing by, stopped to ask.

"Well, because he was reading," Merlin smirked, only for the knights to give their king a confused look.

"Change of plan," Arthur cut in, "I think we'll try something different. Merlin," he turned to the man with a smirk of his own, offering Merlin his helmet and shield, "Why don't you…"

"Try it and Morgana will kill you," Marayna called, and they looked over to see her sitting there, her eyes closed, just enjoying the warmth of the sun. She cracked an eye open a moment later, "You always try to target my brother when he irritates you Artie," she smiled as the other Knights tried to cover up their chuckles at that with coughs, "Keep in mind, husband, that YOU were the one who wanted him here in the first place. But by all means, allow him to be your target, I'll just sit here, undefended, unprotected, while your knights walk around, swinging their maces and…"

"Right," Arthur winced, "Back to square one then," he nodded to the knights, pulling his helmet on again and leading Gwaine into the grounds, Leon shaking his head before he joined Elyan to face off, Percival taking another younger knight for himself.

"Thanks," Merlin smiled at his sister, dropping a kiss onto the top of her head, "I really hate it when he uses me as a practice dummy."

"I know," she reached out to take his hand, "But really though, Morgana would definitely KILL him if you ended up bruised and battered days before your wedding."

Merlin's face immediately bloomed into a wide grin at the thought of that, that he'd be marrying Morgana in only a few short days. After years of waiting, they were finally going to wed.

"Elyan," Arthur shouted and they looked over to see that Elyan had gotten Leon onto his back and was still brutally attacking the man's shield, Leon seeming barely able to hold him off.

"That's not like Elyan," Merlin frowned.

Marayna pushed herself to her feet as Arthur strode over to the man and grabbed his arm, "I think he's had enough," he told the knight.

Marayna watched as Elyan's gaze flickered to the side, and she gasped, her hand flying out to grab Merlin's arms, "What?" he looked at her, "What is it?"

"There's a boy," she breathed, staring at the place Elyan had been looking at before the knight turned and quickly walked off, "A Druid boy," she added, having spotted a tattoo on the boy's arm before he disappeared, "He was pale and…wet…I think he was drowned."

Merlin looked in that direction but saw nothing, so he reached out and put his arm around his sister's shoulders, trying to comfort her as she rested a hand on her stomach…and he knew exactly where her mind had gone. With her magic and their father's heritage, it was very likely her child would have magic or possibly even be another Dragonlord…

If it had been born when Uther was king and he found out…the child would have certainly been drowned.

~8~

Something was most certainly wrong with Elyan, they later found out. Gwaine and Leon had found the poor man frantic and fearful, his eyes wide and staring at nothing, and immediately brought him to Gaius where the physician could find nothing physically wrong with him. It had been decided though, that Arthur should NOT be told about the semi-comatose Elyan.

The man had been having a very hard time coping with his sister's banishment, especially when the spell that had caused it had been broken and all of them could remember Marayna again. Arthur had immediately sent out messengers to the various towns, trying to find her, trying to tell Gwen it was safe to come back and that there was NOTHING to be scared of. They had guessed that by her still not being in Camelot, that she might fear that her banishment had stuck even after the spell ended. It hadn't and Arthur was trying to get word to her. Elyan had wanted to go after her himself, find her in person, but his duties and loyalties and his oath to Camelot forbid him to do it and the man was too unsure of what would happen if he asked Arthur for permission, though they all knew he'd grant it in a heartbeat.

They were just…waiting for Gwen to come back.

It was affecting everyone. Morgana was trying her hardest to scry for the woman but there was the small matter of the protective tokens that prevented Morgause from spying on them that Gwen STILL had on her, making it impossible for Morgana to find her. Merlin and Marayna had tried tracking spells but they weren't exactly the most adept at them, coming from a lifelong dislike of hunting and an association of hunting to tracking. They could only give a vague direction to begin before the trail faded. It had been too long between the spell ending and Gwen's banishment for Arthur to be able to pick up a decent trail and so…they really just had to hope Gwen got the message and returned.

It was hitting Arthur particularly hard because HE had been the one to banish her.

"Are you coming to bed?" Marayna asked as she stepped out from behind her changing screen to see Arthur standing by the fire and looking into it as it crackled, "Or should I just put the pillow on the desk instead?"

She knew what he'd been doing before. He claimed he'd been reading, but she knew that he'd had maps out, marking all the places they had confirmed Gwen wasn't with Xs and circling the ones that still had potential, even going so far as to look at villages in other kingdoms and trying to work out ways to approach them without it starting a war.

Marayna sighed when Arthur didn't seem to hear her and walked over, wrapping her arms around him from behind and resting her chin on his shoulder, a bit of an awkward move given that her stomach was much larger but she did it, "This is about Gwen, isn't it?" she murmured in his ear, tilting her head to rest her temple on his shoulder instead, turning her face away from him, "Arthur we ALL miss her but you must know she'll come back. I know you feel guilty, but she didn't blame you when it was happening, she won't blame you know. We all know it was a powerful spell, it wasn't your fault."

"I just…Elyan and Gwen, they're my friends, Gwen was the wife and sister of two of my knights," he explained, "I swear to each and every one of them that, unlike Gwaine's former king, I WILL take care of their wives and sisters and mothers. And then, in the first test of it…I betray their trust. I betrayed Lancelot by banishing his wife. And I cannot rest till I see this righted."

She sighed, "You're going to force my hand then, aren't you?"

"What are you talking about?" he turned to her, feeling her pull away from him.

She merely moved over to the desk and sat down on it, "If you don't sleep, _I_ don't sleep," she crossed her arms and gave him a pointed look, "I wonder what my uncle will say when he finds that out."

"Mara don't be…"

"Think," she cut in, "Very carefully, about what you're about to say to your wife. To your pregnant wife. To your pregnant, MAGICAL, wife," she raised an eyebrow at him, "Care to see how the kingdom runs with you as a toad? You know I'll do it Artie."

He stared her down for a moment before he let out a breath and walked over to her, taking her hands, "I have sworn never to do anything to ever disappoint my wife again," he murmured, gently tugging her off of the desk and leading her towards the bed, "Sleep it is."

She smiled and crawled onto the bed, waiting till he'd followed and wound his arms around her before adding, "Don't even think about trying to fake it and get up in the middle of the night."

He let out a low chuckle, "Now that I'm here, in my bed, with my wife in my arms…" he gave a small, genuine yawn, "I think the true problem will be me being willing to get out in the morning."

"Good," she murmured, snuggling closer to him as they drifted off to sleep.

~8~

"What is it Gana?" Merlin asked as he entered Morgana's chambers, struck for the first time with a wondering question of whether it would still be her chambers after they wed of if they'd be expected to move into another room. He knew it hadn't happened for his sister and Arthur, they'd just stayed in Arthur's room, but he knew that women were a bit more temperamental and attached to their rooms and despite him spending the nights there, he didn't want to make Morgana feel like he was invading her space by moving in entirely. He…was almost hoping Arthur might give them a new room that was solely theirs.

But that had to be a thought for a later day as Morgana was currently pacing back and forth across her room, "Merlin," she turned to him, "Do you know if Elyan disturbed anything yesterday at the shrine?"

"I'm not sure," he remarked, "I tried to warn them but they don't always listen. Why?"

Morgana sighed and sat on her bed, Merlin moving to sit beside her, "It's just…" she shook her head, "I keep trying to scry, mostly for Morgause, to see what she might be planning and on Agravaine, but…every time I try, I keep seeing a little boy standing beside Elyan and he seems so scared."

"A…Druid boy?" Merlin guessed, "Dripping wet?"

"Yes," Morgana looked at him, "How did you…"

"Aya saw the same boy on the practice grounds earlier," he remarked, "We thought it might have been Mandrake at work, it was the same sort of apparition she saw with Uther. We searched his chambers right after but there was nothing there."

Morgana nodded, "I think it's something else," she told him, "He was brought to Gaius earlier, yes?" Merlin nodded, "I visited just before and he hasn't moved Merlin. According to Gaius he hasn't said a word but there's nothing physically wrong with him. He said that…there was salt at the end of his bed…"

"Oh, no," Merlin breathed.

"What?" she looked at him.

"He's trying to ward off an evil spirit."

"With a pile of salt?" she'd heard of talismans and other protective amulets, but salt?

"Elyan believes it to be true," Merlin shrugged, recalling how he'd heard the other knights speaking of it.

"Then it has to be true," Morgana told him, "Elyan must have disturbed one of the spirits in the shrine."

"Can you…can you see what it might do to him?"

Morgana nodded and stood, moving to a small box she kept all her most precious possessions and treasured memories in and opened it, taking out a small lump of crystal. She carried it back to the bed and sat down, taking a breath as she focused on it, watching the images playing out within the stone…

"Elyan…" she breathed, her eyes widening in horror at what she saw before she turned to Merlin, "You have to stop him! Merlin, he's possessed and he's going to try to kill Arthur!"

"No!" Merlin jumped up and ran out of the room, needing to get to Arthur and Marayna's NOW.

~8~

Meanwhile, in the royal chamber, Marayna and Arthur were sleeping peacefully, Arthur's arms wound around her middle, one hand holding hers, the other resting with her other on her stomach. His face was resting in the crook of her neck, the two of them curled close to each other with soft smiles on their faces…

Elyan was standing there at the foot of their bed, his sword at his hip, staring down at them for a long moment before drawing his sword. He lifted it above his head, ready to bring it down on the king and queen…

When Marayna and Arthur's eyes snapped open, the door behind him flinging open and crashing into the wall as Merlin and Morgana ran in…and Elyan went flying through the air, crashing into the wall and sinking to the floor, unconscious.

"Guards!" Arthur shouted a moment later, two men running in and surveying the scene, spotting Elyan with his sword drawn and Marayna staring at him in horror before they rushed at the knight, grabbing him and dragging him up, "Take him to the cells…I'll be there in a moment," he ordered, moving his arm around his stunned wife as she still stared at the place Elyan had fallen.

The guards nodded and dragged Elyan out of the room, Merlin rushing to his sister's side, "Aya!" he gasped, dropping to his knees before her, "Are you alright?"

"Arthur?" Morgana inquired of her own brother, moving more into the room to face him and Marayna, "He attacked you didn't he?"

"Yes," Arthur breathed, winding his arm more around Marayna, brushing a hair back behind her ear from beside her.

"It wasn't him," Morgana added, "Arthur, he's possessed."

Arthur closed his eyes, "The spirits in the shrine?" he guessed.

"Yes," Merlin looked at him, moving off his knees to sit on the edge of the bed, hugging his sister close, "Why else would he attack you?"

"He…attacked us," Marayna murmured.

Merlin looked at his sister and then Morgana, alarmed, "I think she's going into shock ow!" he winced as Marayna flicked his large ears as she pulled away.

"I'm not going into shock," she told him, "The things we've seen, the things we've lived through?" she scoffed, "It would take our enemies having an orgy in front of us to send me into shock."

"Oh Aya," Merlin grimaced at that, "I didn't need to picture that."

Marayna shook her head, "I was startled because…" she looked at Morgana, "Did YOU throw Elyan?"

"No," Morgana frowned.

"Merlin?" she looked at her brother but he just blinked and shook his head as well, "Um…I didn't either."

Arthur frowned, "But…if neither of you three threw him then…who did?"

They all looked at each other a moment before Marayna's eyes widened in horror, "Oh my god," she put a hand on her stomach, looking at them in alarm, "You don't think…"

Merlin just stared at her, then her stomach, then her, "Mum never said anything about US doing that…not from the womb…"

"You think it was the baby?" Arthur turned to his wife.

"No I think it was the donkey braying out in the courtyard," she deadpanned, "Of course I meant the baby!"

Arthur winced and shook his head, "That…that's not normal, even by YOUR standards is it?"

"No," Morgana answered for them, moving to sit on the foot of the bed, on the edge, "Rayna…this could be very, VERY dangerous…"

"I know," she swallowed hard.

"How?" Arthur shook his head and they all gave him a look as though HE were the one with the mental affliction he so often claimed Merlin had.

"Arthur, you're joking aren't you?" Merlin blinked, "Someone, in CAMELOT, doing magic?!"

"Arthur it's dangerous enough for US to use magic," Marayna looked at him, "But we're older, we have…somewhat…more control. If the baby does it at random…" she let the idea hang.

"Especially before Rayna's given birth?" Morgana added, "People will think it's HER doing it. They'll cry for her execution because of the laws."

"No," Arthur shook his head, slowly working this out, "They won't. Because she is MY wife, and THEIR queen, and that baby…is our heir," he nodded, "And if anyone so much as dares to question the laws and our child…I will change them, I will repeal them instantly come whatever hell may follow, I will NOT see my family executed because of my father's prejudice!" he looked at them, "This is a blessing," he told them, sounding so sure of it that they were honestly not sure if this man before them truly was UTHER's son he sounded so happy that his child had magic, "This," he reached out and touched her stomach, resting his hand on top of hers, "This is a sign, the blending of two worlds," he looked at his wife and smiled, "My child having magic changes everything Mara. This…this will force people to realize what I have, that not all magic is evil and that sometimes…it is the greatest blessing. This child will help mend rifts and heal old wounds. The heir to Camelot has magic. And that is fine."

By the end of his small speech, Marayna had tears in her eyes, "Well said sire," she murmured, making him beam for calling him 'sire' again.

"You would make Ygraine proud," Morgana told him, knowing that was MUCH more important to him after learning how his mother had accepted all people magical or non-magical.

"I um…have a confession to make," Merlin grinned sheepishly, though he had pride in his eyes for Arthur, "_I_ threw Elyan."

"Merlin!" Marayna reached behind her and whacked him with a pillow, "You nearly gave me a heart attack thinking it was the baby!"

He lifted his arms, batting away the pillow whacks, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry I just…I need to know what you'd do Arthur," he looked at the king, "It was better to see what you'd do now, if you REALLY though the child had magic, than to wait for it at arrive and find out that way. I…forgive me, but I wanted to make sure my sister and niece or nephew would be safe and accepted. I…wanted to see how far you'd go for them."

"To the ends of the earth and back Merlin," Arthur told him, "You have my word on that."

Merlin nodded, "I know," he reached out a hand to Arthur, "I'm proud of you my Lord."

Arthur smiled and took his hand to shake, "That's ARTHUR to you," he hesitated before adding, "Brother."

Merlin beamed at that, Morgana half leaping forward to hug her brother as Marayna smiled proudly at her husband. She knew he joked that Merlin was not ever to call him brother, but…to hear him accept the man as a double brother-in-law, not just through her but through Morgana as well…it meant the world to her.

~8~

Word, unfortunately, had spread about what Elyan had tried to do. It was rather hard to keep it quiet when, halfway to the dungeons he'd woken and started screaming for the guards to let him go because Arthur had to pay for his crimes and what have you.

And so, the next morning, Arthur gave a report to the court that Elyan was…suffering an affliction, terrible nightmares that was making sleep difficult and disorienting him in the waking hours. Gaius had given him a sleeping draught and he would be fine in a few days. It seemed enough for the court as no one had been harmed, but Agravaine had something to say of it, of course, as the court had been dismissed, "Elyan must be tried and punished in accordance with our laws!"

"We are not putting him to death," Arthur said firmly.

"You can't afford to show favoritism…"

"Lord Agravaine, Sir Elyan is truly NOT in his right mind at the moment," Merlin said, "He is not himself."

"What do you mean?"

"You know what we mean," Marayna gave him a look, "He's under an enchantment."

Agravaine scoffed, "You are merely trying to protect one of your own, one of your precious Commoner Knights."

"Watch your tongue," Arthur's eyes narrowed, "You are speaking to the Queen of Camelot Agravaine."

"He's possessed," Morgana added, "He would never attack Arthur or Rayna like that."

"His motive is obvious. He seeks revenge."

"For what?" Marayna smirked, "Gwen went to visit family."

Agravaine fell silent.

"Do tell, Agravaine," Arthur leaned forward in his chair, "What has Morgause told you of the spell she cast to kill my wife?"

Agravaine looked up at them, startled.

"Of course we know," Merlin rolled his eyes, "Only the true High Priestess could cast the spell and make it stick. As the caster, Morgause must have some idea of what that other world was like. What did she tell YOU the reason for Gwen's disappearance was?"

"I believe it was something along the lines of banishment from Camelot yes?" Morgana shook her head at him.

Agravaine just stuck his chin up, just because they knew he was a spy and were not forthcoming with information, didn't mean he had to play double agent and help them.

"Elyan would never attack me," Arthur agreed, "I will NOT execute an innocent man. I am NOT going to be the king my father was. I refuse to make his mistakes of letting his paranoia control me. Now, leave."

"Ta ta," Marayna smirked, wiggling her fingers as Agravaine scowled and stormed out of the room.

"He's just pushing for Elyan's execution," Merlin frowned as the door shut behind him.

"I can't help but wonder if he's got another reason for it," Morgana murmured, "Is it just that he wants to try and manipulate you into killing a friend, a knight, in front of the people and pit them against you, or is there some other plot about?"

"What of Morgause?" Arthur looked at her.

Morgana shook her head, "Nothing so far. She's…she's hardly done anything really. The spell she used on Rayna seems to have taken the energy out of her lately."

"At least one good thing came out of that," Marayna remarked, "Using all that energy for that spell, we've had a quiet few weeks," she rubbed her stomach.

"So what do we do?" Arthur looked at them.

"Gaius might know a way of ridding Elyan of the spirit that possesses him," Merlin offered.

"It'll probably require very powerful magic though Arthur," Morgana warned.

Arthur nodded, seeing Marayna watching him, "If it will save Elyan's life," he smiled, "Do your best to master it."

"Right then," Marayna pushed herself to her feet, "Once we get that done, we just need to break Elyan out of the dungeons," she shrugged, "Easy enough. Let me just grab a treat from the kitchens and I'll see to that."

Arthur blinked as Marayna headed out of the room, just the tiniest bit of a waddle starting to form in her walk, "She's…joking, yes?" Arthur turned to them, "About how easy it is to break out of the dungeons?"

Merlin and Morgana just shared a smile and started to laugh as Arthur sighed, for a magic-user…it was probably like walking past like the walls weren't there.

~8~

Merlin winced as he sat in Morgana's chambers, the woman tending to his head where he had a rather nasty cut on the back of it, Marayna standing by the windows, looking out at the guards and knights and Arthur as they rushed about, trying to find Elyan. Their plan had gone rather well at first. Morgana had prepared a water flask with a healthy amount of her sleeping daught in it for Merlin to drug Elyan with after they escaped. Gaius had warned that it would be best for Elyan to be unconscious when he forced the spirit out of him. Being the Queen, and one of the two that Elyan had nearly attacked, she'd been put under guard until Elyan was cleared by Gaius for protection in case he escaped. He'd managed to sneak to the dungeons and distracted the guards with moving barrels and magic and got Elyan out…the warning bells had gone off, but they'd made it to the forest. He'd tried to get the man to drink the water but something seemed to keep him from doing it.

The next thing he knew, he'd been knocked out.

"Just before he jumped me, there was a presence there," Merlin sighed, feeling a small heat on his head as he knew Morgana was using her magic to close the wound, "I could sense it."

"The Druid boy?" Marayna guessed.

"Probably," Merlin sighed, smiling though when Morgana dropped a kiss just where his cut had been.

"Arthur will be safe though," Morgana murmured, glancing at her door where the guards who were assigned to watch Marayna were standing just outside, "The guards are watching."

"That shrine…" Marayna began slowly, turning to Merlin, "Would you be able to take me to it?"

"I'm not sure I want you there Aya," Merlin shook his head.

"We need to know what happened," she reasoned, "If I go…" she shrugged, "Maybe I can get a sense of what happened in the past and we can work out how to stop the spirit instead of just expelling it."

Merlin sighed, "I don't like this."

"I don't either," Marayna agreed, "But someone is after my husband, it's my duty to help stop it."

"Ok," Merlin got up, looking over at Morgana, "Can you keep the guards out?"

Morgana nodded, "Just be quick," she warned.

Merlin moved over to Marayna and took her hands, the two of them focusing their magic and disappearing in a swirl of wind and dust as it would have looked rather odd from the outside if two rather different birds began to fly out of Morgana's rooms.

~8~

"Are we close?" Marayna asked as she followed Merlin through the trees. They'd appeared as close as Merlin could remember them being and now they were making their way through on foot.

"Yeah," he nodded, holding her hand to help her, "It's just through these trees…here!" he cheered as they reached the shrine, Marayna stopping short.

"What is it?" he looked over at her.

She swallowed hard, "I can see them…" she breathed.

"The spirits?"

She shook her head, "No…it's…something terrible happened here," she remarked and looked around as though she were watching something, "I can see what happened…"

And she could.

All around her she could see the spirits, images of them. It was like the world around her was fading, slowing down. She could see them, appearing almost gray in color, running around her as men who were clearly knights of Camelot slaughtered them all. They were moving slowly, their movements nearly blurred but she could make them out, she could see it. She could see the knights stabbing and firing crossbows and cutting down the Druids around her.

And there it was…the little boy she'd seen following Elyan, running away from a knight…only for it to fire an arrow right into his back, sending him to the ground, her head bowing as she watched him fall. The knight strode forward and grabbed the child, still alive…and dragged him towards the well, throwing him down it, clearly intending to drown it…

Just there, just past the well she could see it…Arthur was standing right there, his sword through a man as he screamed and tried to run after the boy.

Marayna closed her eyes, a tear falling from it, "Oh Arthur…" she whispered, "What have you done?"

~8~

Morgana sat before her vanity, a candle set up before her, trying her hardest to scry before giving up and grabbing her more favored crystal. She'd been trying to watch Arthur since Marayna and Merlin had left and it was straining and starting to hurt her head. So she grabbed her crystal and just started to look into it…when she gasped, seeing Arthur in the Main Hall, reading a report as he stood at a table, two guards behind him…one dropping, followed by another guard…and then Elyan step out from behind a column with a crossbow.

"No!" she gasped, before running out of her room, the two guards were missing, she had sent them to the kitchens, claiming that the Queen was hungry and to bring back enough for four, for her and Merlin to join her, and luckily they had gone, under the agreement that Morgana would keep her door locked.

She ran down the halls and towards the Main Hall, seeing two guards that were meant to be guarding the main door on the ground.

"ARTHUR!" she shouted, pushing on the door but it was locked. She stepped back a few paces and let her magic loose, blowing the doors open and running in, distracting Elyan, who was fighting with his sword locked with Arthur's long enough for Arthur to knock him to the ground, making him drop the sword.

Arthur looked at Elyan a moment before tossing his sword away, not about to even threaten the man's life as he scrambled to his feet and ran away.

"Arthur," Morgana rushed over to him, hugging him tightly, "You let him go…"

"Of course he did," Marayna's voice said from behind her and Morgana pulled away to see her and Merlin appear in a swirl of dust and wind again, "Because he knows what's going on, don't you Arthur?"

"When Elyan spoke to me," Arthur glanced at the doors Elyan had snuck through, how he'd threatened him, "It wasn't with his voice. It was the voice of a boy, a child."

"The voice of the spirit that's possessing him," Morgana guessed, "Elyan was soaking wet too…"

"Arthur…we went back to the shrine," Merlin told him, "Aya…" he looked at her, "She saw an attack and she saw them die," Arthur looked sharply at her as she stared back with a frown, "She also saw the spirit that's trying to possess him. It died because of Uther's attack and now it wants revenge and…"

"And we can't stop it," Marayna added, "For Elyan to be wet, like the boy that was drowned, it's taken full control of him. We won't be able to free him."

"Then what do we do?" Morgana frowned, "I remember the stories of the shrines, only the atonement of the perpetrator can bring the spirit peace."

"Arthur?" Marayna looked at him meaningfully.

Arthur swallowed and nodded, not about to lie to his wife, "It wasn't my father that led the raid on the Druid camp. _I _did," he took a breath, "This is something I should've done a long time ago," he looked at them, "Tonight I go to the shrine, and I try to atone for what I've done."

"No," Merlin shook his head, "Tonight WE got to the shrine."

"Me too," Marayna nodded.

"Mara…"

But she held up a finger, "It's a little boy Arthur, for all we know, this," she put her hand on her stomach, "Could be a little boy too. If it sees you as a father, as a different man, as one who would rather have a child than harm one…maybe it can help change its mind."

"Let her go," Morgana agreed, "I'll stay here and keep watch on the castle, keep Agravaine from having them murder Elyan on sight for this," she looked around, the guards starting to wake, luckily none of them had been killed.

~8~

That night, Merlin and Marayna followed Arthur through the woods, though Arthur had insisted Marayna take Bartok and remain on the horse incase Elyan tried to attack and also to help her not have to trek through the trees a second time in the dark. Merlin had been requested (ordered) to stay by his sister incase any magical attacks came at her while Arthur approached the well.

"I'm here!" he called out into the night, "That's what you want, isn't it?"

Silence fell around them for a few moments, before Elyan stepped out from behind a tree across from Arthur, dripping wet, "My blood is on your hands," Elyan spoke, but his voice was in fact a child's, "I cannot rest because of what you did."

"I know," Arthur knelt down before the boy, "I am responsible for what happened to you. And for all the violence that happened here. When I led the attack on your camp, I was young and inexperienced. I was desperate to prove myself to my men, to my...father," he swallowed hard, "I wanted to be just like him but I have learned since then…that is not the way to rule," he glanced back at Marayna and then to the boy again, "I am to be a father and…I don't want that for my child, I want them to be a better person than I was. A stronger person than I was. I told the men to spare the women and children, but I know that some of them ignored the order and there was so much happening. I wanted to stop it...I lost control of my men, and I froze. I didn't know what to do," he blinked, feeling tears in his eyes, "I can still hear the screams. Your screams," he looked at the boy's eyes, "Those of the children that my men attacked and it haunts me more to know my child could have easily been one of them had it been born then. My child will likely have magic," he said and the boy, who had steadily been inching closer to him, a sword in hand, froze, "My wife…is the High Priestess of the Old Religion, her father a Dragonlord. My child is as likely to have magic as surely as it is to be a prince or princess. I have nightmares of my child screaming like that, because of men like my father," he shook his head, "I cannot right this wrong. Nothing I can ever do will change the horrors that happened that day. But I can promise that, now that I am king, I will do everything that I can to prevent anything like this ever happening again. From this day forth, the Druid people will be treated with the respect they deserve. I give you my word," he took a breath as the boy lifted the sword at him, "I am truly sorry for what happened to you."

Merlin and Marayna watched on bated breath as Arthur closed his eyes and bowed his head…only for the boy to drop Elyan's sword and fall to his knees, hugging Arthur instead.

"I forgive you," the boy whispered to him, before forcing Elyan up and a step back…a white smoke drifting out of Elyan's mouth and up to the sky.

Elyan stumbled forward, Arthur jumping up to steady him, "Arthur?" the man breathed, before collapsing into his arms. Merlin rushed forward to help, Arthur passing him off to the boy.

"Can you get him back to Gaius?" Arthur asked, taking a deep breath, blinking rapidly to keep his tears in.

Merlin nodded, tightening his grip on Elyan before his eyes flashed and he disappeared in a swirl of wind and dust.

"Arthur," Marayna called, holding out a hand for him as he walked over to her, taking it. She leaned over and brushed her other hand on his cheek, wiping away a tear as it fell, "I am SO proud of you," she smiled at him, "But…I think you're wrong."

"About what?" he looked at her.

She took the hand he was holding and placed it on her stomach, feeling the child give a firm kick against her, "I think it would be impossible for our child to be a better person than you are," she whispered, "If they could grow up to be half the man you are…they will be a magnificent person."

Arthur stepped closer to the horse, winding his arms around her waist and just hugging her, turning his head so his face rested against her stomach, dropping a small kiss to it first as Marayna ran her hand through his hair in comfort.

A/N: Guess what we get next? Weddings! ^-^

Some notes on reviews...

I'm glad you're enjoying the story so far and that it helps start off your day :)

Gwen's not gone forever nope :) I think it's more she has no idea why she's suddenly not in Camelot and thinking she shouldn't return till she gets word to :) I do have the whole series typed up and I can say we'll see a little bit of Percival and Gwaine finding women before the series is over ;)

I can say Marayna didn't cast the spell ;) If she had, the spell would be unbreakable :)

I'm glad you're ok and that the hail didn't get you :) Lol, I agree, stupid tornadoes :)

Gwen's sort of just woken up in a different place/village with no idea how she got there ;) She's waiting for word from Camelot to come back ;)


	19. Of Wars and Weddings

Of War and Weddings

Seeing that little boy that had been haunting Elyan had really gotten to Marayna, more than she wanted to let on. She was sure it had something to do with her pregnancy, with how she was carrying a baby inside her and how, one day, it would be that old, the same age as that boy had been. She was terrified because, she and Merlin had been doing magic while still babies, they would levitate milk to themselves and sweets and fruits and moving little dolls into the air to entertain themselves. Her uncle had said that he had never heard of anyone being as powerful as they were as children, that most magical abilities developed later in life when they were responsible and mature enough to handle them. Magic, at times, depending on the spell and the energy put into it, could be quite draining. Only Druids really showed signs of magic as children, and they were raised into their magic so as to avoid a sudden inflow of power. But…this child was going to be HER child, it was part her. She was praying to every deity she could think of that, because Arthur was non-magic, that the child's magic would be not quite as blatant as her own had been.

But then again, Arthur had been born of magic, that was as good as carrying the trait. For all she knew, her child might be twice as powerful as she was given that Arthur was born of magic and the child itself was going to be born of magic AND it might possibly carry a Dragonlord trait if Balinor was to be believed. Her child, if it was a son, because she was a daughter of a Dragonlord, might be one as well. And because HER father was gone, the boy would be a Dragonlord as well, just like Merlin. Her child was going to be, if a boy, a Dragonlord, and, if a girl, might one day be the next High Priestess. They were already going to be more powerful than normal and she was so, SO scared that her child would do magic too early and that he or she would be caught and it would force Arthur's hand to change the laws.

Still, seeing that boy dripping wet and drowned, knowing that the knights of Camelot had killed him…she was so scared that if her child was around the wrong knight and accidently did magic that the knight would react and just run the child through before even thinking to take him or her to her and Arthur. She'd seen it in the knights at times, when magic appeared, they were trained to react first. It was enough to make her want to get out of Camelot, to run and have her child somewhere and not return till the laws were completely gone and the people were more tolerant. But she knew she couldn't do that. She couldn't do that to Arthur, to keep him from his child and hold seeing them over his head like some sort of price to change the laws.

She was scared though and there was only one person she could go to when she was scared and not even Arthur or Merlin could calm her…her mother. She really wanted her mother, she wanted to see her and Mordred and see how they were doing, to see a magical child growing up safely and well, it might get through her mind that her own child wouldn't end up like that. So she'd begged Arthur to let her go see her mother. Merlin and Morgana had to remain in Camelot, their wedding was drawing too close and that was another reason to go to Ealdor, she was going to bring her mother AND Mordred back for the wedding. She and Gaius had worked out what to do, use her disguising crystal to make Mordred appear differently, like a distant cousin or something, not that he'd be questioned much, it was just a firm desire of Merlin and Morgana's that they both be there and she had offered to go get them.

It had taken…quite a lot to convince Arthur to allow her to go on this little quest of hers, to get to her mother's and to get back safely and without much fuss. She had to agree to at least 2 guards though, but she'd insisted on all of them dressing in peasant garb for the trip, the men hiding their swords in the bags on their horses so as not to appear as guards. She'd actually had to resort to sticking Arthur to the ceiling via magic to get him to even consider her request. When he finally gave in, she set him back down on to the ground…well, the bed, where she thoroughly thanked him for his permission.

It was actually going well, very well, they were coming from Ealdor, Hunith just thrilled to be going to see at least one of her children wed in the castle. Arthur and Marayna had come to Ealdor after she'd recovered from the first bout of him discovering her magic, wanting Hunith to see that he knew and accepted her daughter and her son for who and what they were. It had been a good thought to bring Gaius as Hunith had nearly had a heart attack and collapsed when they'd told her that Arthur knew.

…and then the woman had smacked him when she found out how he reacted.

Never let it be said that Hunith was NOT a fearsome force to be reckoned with, especially not when her children's safety were at stake.

It had really and truly been going well…until bandits decided that a small company of two women, two men, and a boy all dressed as peasants had something of value that they could steal and attacked. Marayna looked back, seeing Mordred being tackled off his horse and quickly jumped off of her own as quickly as she could in her pregnant state, "Get away from him!" she shouted, trying to run at him.

"Marayna no!" her mother shouted, having gotten off her own horse and run to her, pulling her back to keep her from attacking, "Mordred don't you dare!"

Marayna closed her eyes as she let out a breath, knowing what her mother was warning them about, not to use their magic. The Knights that had accompanied her were still alive and fighting off the other bandits and if she used her magic now…they'd see it, the same for Mordred. And even then, there were so many bandits there. Use magic against one, the others would use it as a distraction to grab you and, if they took them anywhere that magic was illegal in…they'd be murdered.

"Mordred!" Marayna cried when she saw one of the men backhand him, sending him to the ground. She gasped when she felt her mother yanked away from her. She spun around to see her mother being dragged off, "No, let her go!" she ran at the man pulling her on, and shoved him, making him drop her mother, the woman falling hard to the side.

She was pulled back by another bandit, looking around frantically to see the two knights had been slain, Mordred and her mother unmoving on the ground and did the only thing she could think, tried to distract the bandits by letting out a shrill scream…only for one of the bandits that grabbed her to pull a dagger, holding it at her stomach.

"One more move, one more scream, and I cut the wee one out," he hissed in her ear.

She froze in shock and terror at the voice…that voice…she recognized that voice.

It was Urry.

~8~

Arthur was…starting to worry.

To be honest, it was probably the fact that Merlin was pacing before his throne, Morgana standing at the window, looking out, trying to keep an eye out for the person they were all starting to get frantic over. Marayna had gone to collect Hunith and Mordred, against all of their better judgment, and was supposed to have been back four hours ago, yet there was no sign of her. They knew she could have spent more time with her mother than she planned in Ealdor, that they could have gotten a delayed start and were trying their very best NOT to worry but…it was alarming, because she was pregnant and Hunith wouldn't have let her dally too long and the knights would have ridden ahead and told someone that they were going to be late or something…

Nothing.

"Oh my god!" Morgana suddenly gasped, her hands flying to her mouth as her eyes widened and she spun to them, "Hunith and Mordred are here but…" she shook her head, "Rayna's not with them!"

That was ALL any of them needed to hear before Merlin and Arthur were running out of the room, Morgana after them, racing through the halls to get to the stairs that led to the main courtyard where a weeping Hunith was being led by a stone-faced Mordred, the young boy, nearly a man, looking nearly as devastated as Hunith felt yet trying not to let it show.

"Hunith!" Arthur tried to 'hasten' to her but it came out as more of a frantic run.

"Mum," Merlin reached her first, taking her in his arms as she cried, "What is it? What happened?"

"Where's Mara?" Arthur looked between them.

Hunith could only shake her head, unable to say, so he turned to Mordred, glancing down at the crystal around the boy's neck, knowing he appeared to be someone else to those around him and knowing he needed to be careful about what he called the boy, "Where is she?" he asked instead.

"Bandits attacked," Mordred told them, Morgana gasping as she rushed to the boy's side, holding him close as he let her comfort him, "They killed the two guards. I…I don't know what they did with Marayna," he swallowed, "They…hit me, I woke up to Hunith shaking me."

Morgana tilted Mordred's face up to hers, seeing a bruise already forming on the side of it, "Arthur I need to take him to Gaius," she told the king.

"Of course," he nodded, urging her off.

"Mum," Merlin whispered, pulling away from his mother slightly and taking her hands, "Mum, we need to know, what happened to Aya?"

Hunith took a shaking breath, knowing her daughter's life might rest on her telling them what she knew, "We were attacked and…she wanted to help Mordred but I pulled her back," she closed her eyes, trying to breathe, "They hit him and he fell and she tried to stop them. I was pulled away and she shoved the man holding me. He dropped me and I fell, I twisted my ankle and..." she looked up at Merlin, "I saw it, they pulled her back and pulled a dagger on her…they…they were threatening her baby."

Arthur's jaw tensed at that, his hands clenching into fists to find that someone was threatening not only his wife, but his child as well.

"The man seemed to know her," Hunith added, "He was focused on her, didn't even look for Mordred or I afterwards."

"Did you hear anything, anything at all about where they were going to take her?" Arthur looked at her urgently.

Hunith nodded, "He…he said to a Baron Christian."

Arthur nodded, "I know him," he agreed, "We ride at once!" he turned and strode away, barking orders at the guards and the knights to ready the horses, this time…he was taking a small army with him.

"Don't worry mum," Merlin looked at her, "We'll get her back, her and the baby, they'll be fine," he glanced at Arthur, "It'll take him a moment more to get everything ready, let's get you to Gaius right now."

"Merlin?" Hunith whispered as they went on, "Marayna…she seemed terrified of the man that grabbed her. It wasn't even that he was holding a dagger at her stomach, she only stiffened at that but…when she HEARD him…she was _scared_."

"I'll find her mum," he swore, "And I'll deal with that man myself."

~8~

Arthur was silent, solemn, grim, as he led the knights and Merlin through the forests and towards Baron Christian's domain. Gaius was in the back, Percival accompanying him, Arthur demanding he come with them the moment he'd finished tending to Mordred and Hunith, leaving the two in Morgana's more than capable hands. Arthur would have liked nothing more than to bring Morgana with him, knowing she was the 'Healer' of the two of them, but Baron Christian's realm was as anti-magic as Camelot was and if she dared heal Marayna of the injuries he didn't doubt the woman would bear, it would mean war.

He knew what Christian's niche was. He sent out bandits and raiders to kidnap women, mostly peasants, sometimes a noblewoman or two and ransomed the families for their return. The man was usually careful though, he didn't DARE kidnap those of the higher families and he certainly would NOT take Marayna, the Queen of Camelot, unless he had a death wish. Arthur though, didn't quite think much on THAT fact as he led the frantic race to get back to his wife. To him, Marayna had been taken, he knew why women were taken by Christian, and that HAD to be why she'd been taken. He was not going to allow her to be used in such a way, whether it meant war or not.

They raced up to the walls of a large manor, the guards on duty nearly stumbling back in shock at the sight of a small army racing towards them, "Halt!" one brave soul called from the top of the walls.

"I demand an audience with Baron Christian!" Arthur nearly snarled.

"On what grounds?" the same man called, the men on the ground shifting as they saw the hard look on the faces of the knights that had accompanied Arthur.

"I am King Arthur of Camelot," he told the guards, "And he has taken my WIFE!"

The guards quickly looked at each other, not having a clue what the man was talking about but realizing that there was a king before them, as seen by his banners and knights, and they knew they had best let the man in…but not before they alerted their master of the man's appearance.

Arthur was just about ready to ask Merlin to blast the doors open with his magic (which would have been a rather bad event if he had done that) when the gates started to open. He tried to spur his horse on, to gallop right in there, but the doors were opening infuriatingly slowly and he'd had to wait impatiently for it to open even enough to get just his horse in. He knew it was a tactical advantage for a manor like that, that the less people that came through the gates meant the easier it was to pick attackers off. But at the moment he was in no mood at all to worry about attacks or strategy, he wanted to see Christian and he wanted to see the man NOW.

He got off his horse as a young boy raced down the stairs that led up to the manor, "My Lord, King Arthur," the boy bowed, "My Lord Baron Christian greets you."

"Where is your lord?" Arthur nearly snapped, but the fact that it was a child kept him from doing it. Another strategy, try and temper the anger of whoever was out there with the innocence of a child. But he was not going to be swayed, his wife was in danger, she was being held by this Baron and the man was stalling.

He had no idea why the man was doing it. He had been invited to the wedding when it had originally been between him and Elena, and had refused. He doubted that the man even knew who Marayna was, what she looked like. And if THAT was the reason for his hesitance to meet with him…because he didn't know which woman had been taken possession of was the Queen of Camelot, he'd probably be rushing about and trying to find her.

Somewhere in the back of his head he had the vague idea that Marayna would probably keep quiet about that, if just to have the man in more trouble than before. To out herself would mean that she could be used as a tool or a bargaining chip, the man could use the fact that he knew who she was as proof and keep her hostage, get a ransom out of him for it. If she was silent though, he'd be left to scramble, if he presented the wrong woman when the right one was there would not be good for him. It would likely also make the man question if Arthur's claims were correct and he'd use it to try and get something out of Arthur, some demand for recompense at the accusation that he would dare apprehend the Queen of another kingdom and then…when Arthur proved otherwise…it would be all on Christian to recover from the flub and get out of the mess.

His wife was rather clever like that.

Though right now he was more focused on finding Christian and demanding that he hand over his wife. Whatever games were being played, he wanted them to end NOW.

"This way, my Lord," the boy nodded, turning to lead them into the hall as Arthur, his knights, Merlin, and Gaius followed. The boy seemed to not know what was wrong with the situation, he seemed a simple errand boy or messenger boy, but that wasn't Arthur's concern. The boy pushed open a rather large door, a bit bigger than Arthur thought the boy should be able to open, but he supposed it was lighter than it appeared.

He stormed into the room, seeing that Christian was sitting on a small throne-like chair, quite a few other nobles and people of wealth wandering around, it was almost like he was a king who had called court, though given all the confused looks on the peoples' faces they had no idea what was going on or why their Baron was smirking so much when he saw Arthur striding towards him.

"Don't," Merlin reached out and put a hand on Arthur's, stilling him from trying to pull his sword and threaten the man, "THINK," he gave the man a pointed look, this was FAR too serious a situation to go for reaction over thought.

"King Arthur," Christian stood, giving more than an exaggerated bow, "To what do I owe this honor?"

Arthur's jaw tensed, "I demand you release my wife to me or else you shall find yourself at war with Camelot for abduction of its Queen."

The 'court' behind him gasped and started whispering to themselves, though Christian appeared more amused, "I am afraid I do not have your wife," he glanced around at his people, "If you are so unable to keep hold on her that you believe she would run off…I believe Camelot shall have many more problems with a cuckold king ruling them."

"We have been informed that you have returned to your slave trading," Arthur nearly snapped, breathing heavily at the implication Christian was making that Marayna had cheated on him, or cuckolded him, "Bandits attacked a small party on route to Camelot. My WIFE was among them. She was taken prisoner and those who survived warned me they were coming to YOU."

"We abducted no noblewomen," Christian informed him, "And I am rather offended by your term of calling them slaves."

"That is what they are when you steal a person and sell them into servitude," Arthur's fists clenched, "And if I find that you have sold my wife, my Queen, to someone…there will be hell to pay Christian."

"Such big threats," Christian tsked, "I shall have you know, King Arthur, that I do not respond well to threats. We have no noblewomen in our hold. Merely a few peasant women and a pregnant wench one of the bandits seems particularly fond of."

"Arthur!" Merlin had to truly grab Arthur this time to keep him from lunging at the man, "Calm down, and THINK."

Arthur was panting as he glared at Christian, the man chuckling under his breath though his court had fallen very silent and was shifting in concern, "Bring them out then."

Christian rolled his eyes and gestured at the guards, "And when you find your wife is not among them, how shall we mend the friendship fractured by this accusation?"

"When we FIND my wife among them," Arthur ground out, "Your head will be more than enough to 'mend our friendship' to me."

"Shall you extend the same courtesy when you are proven wrong?" Christian wondered.

Arthur gave him a curt nod at that, making the Baron grin widely, but before another word could be spoken the doors at the side of the room opened and a line of women entered, all of them in torn, dirty clothes, their hair tangled, bruises on their arms and faces, some scrapes and cuts, looking fearful and tired and weak. They watched as woman after woman entered…until a very obviously pregnant woman was led out, her hair knotted, a rather bad bruise on her cheek, her lip split, cuts on her arms, wheezing and moving stiffly as though her back or shoulders had been strained, limping slightly on her one ankle.

"Aya!" Merlin gasped, running for her, unable to hold himself to practice as he'd preached in telling Arthur to calm down at the sight of the state his sister was in.

"Merlin," she breathed as he hugged her gingerly, moving an arm around her back to steady her as she winced, allowing her to lean on him.

"Mara!" Arthur was at her side in an instant, taking her face in his hands as gently as he could, stroking a thumb along her bruised cheek, her cut lip.

"Arthur," she closed her eyes and rested her forehead to his.

Arthur allowed himself only a moment to close his eyes in return, before they snapped open and turned a fierce glare at Christian, "Baron Christian, I believe I should introduce you to my WIFE."

Christian stared at the woman in horror, "Your…"

"Who is also carrying my HEIR!" Arthur snapped, striding away from Marayna and towards the baron, none of the man's guards able to react as they were just as stunned at the revelation that they'd inadvertently taken the Queen of Camelot hostage…and far too aware that Arthur had every right to run their baron through right then and there for the travesty done against Camelot.

Christian, for his part, had paled considerable as the enormity of the situation and the downfall of his arrogance hit him. In denying Arthur's claims that he was holding the man's wife when he WAS, he'd essentially lied to the king of Camelot. In kidnapping the woman in the first place it was enough for Arthur to see restitution. And to have her HARMED in his care? Treated the way she'd been? He had given Arthur every reason to declare war on him and his small land…and he had not the means to face down Camelot or her allies and come away with his life or his land intact.

"Gaius!" Arthur shouted, now only mere feet away from Christian, "Check your niece for every single injury," he ordered, unaware Gaius was already at Marayna's side, doing just that, "And I swear to you, Christian," he nearly snarled at the man, focusing on him, making the man even more pale, his eyes wider, the fear evident on his face, "For every cut on my wife's body…I shall strike down one of your men. For every bruise, I will burn another house to the ground. For every other injury done to her…I will remove one of your extremities, until nothing but your head is…"

He was cut off by a hand on his arm and the sound of a scoff from beside him, "Arthur sit down before you have a stroke," Marayna told him, rolling her eyes at him, "I REFUSE to allow you to go to war over me."

"Mara his men kidnapped you!" Arthur rounded on her, making her let go of his arm and put her hands on her hips, raising an eyebrow at him, "They hurt you, the Queen of Camelot, MY WIFE!"

"First off, you _stop yelling_ at me," she told him firmly, "_I_ am _not_ the one you're angry at. And second off, yes, I'm your wife. Now imagine how many wives will suffer when their husbands and sons and brother die in the battle you wish to wage? And over what? A bruise, a cut, a sprain? I injure myself worse than this tripping over my own gown at times," it was true, if Gwen hadn't hemmed all her gowns up on the front and her expanded stomach hadn't slowed her walking pace…she probably would have tripped the last few months as well, "I've hurt myself and been hurt when I was your servant.

"But Mara…"

"Remember what you said to Annis?" she asked him, "You told me that you wanted peace not victory. And this would be neither, this would be revenge. And a peasant queen is not worth destroying an entire realm," she looked up into his eyes, "Think of all those wives…that YOU will harm in doing this."

Arthur closed his eyes, "This is why I need you with me always Mara," he murmured to her, "You calm me and clear my head in a way no one else ever has," he opened his eyes, "I was right," he smiled, "You are exactly the Queen that Camelot NEEDS," he took a deep breath and turned to Christian, "You should thank the stars that my wife has more foresight than I do, Baron Christian. War would undoubtedly be devastating to you and, as such…I shall withdraw the threat of war from you."

"It would," Christian nodded, "I cannot offer enough apologies to you, my King. I…"

"I will, however, demand a treaty be drawn up, where you and your realm shall pledge your allegiance to Camelot. You have remained an independent lord without an official decree of loyalty to Camelot for far too long. You shall also disband the slave trade, see that all these women are properly tended to before being returned to their families with reparation for their treatment at the hands of the bandits that report to you."

"Anything, sire," Christian rose to his feet and bowed, falling to his knees and taking Arthur's hand, kissing the signet ring of Camelot on his finger, the first show of his submitting to Camelot.

Marayna smiled at that, pleased war had been avoided and Camelot had gained another ally from this, "There IS however ONE person I'm sure you'd wish to see dealt with as restitution for this," she gestured at herself, "Because while the bandits were not particularly gentle with any of the women…a rather specific KNIGHT was the one who tasked himself to see me dealt with."

"I swear, King Arthur," Christian wheezed, seeming to have trouble breathing through the fear, "None of my knights would dare…"

"Oh not one of _your_ knights," Marayna cut in, "Perhaps it would be easier to call forth the 'bandit' that assigned himself to me."

"Yes, of course," Christian rose, quickly gesturing to one of the guards who rushed out of the room.

"Mara," Arthur frowned at her, "What are you talking about, a…knight harmed you? But you said bandit…"

"Aya," Merlin walked over, "Mum…she said that…that one of the men who attacked, that you KNEW him."

Marayna swallowed hard, "I did," she agreed, looking at something over Arthur's shoulder, "You do too."

The two men frowned and glanced at each other before they turned to see that the guards had returned with a man between them.

"URRY!" Arthur nearly growled at the sight of the man.

"My Lord," Urry sneered at him, his voice holding all the derision and bitterness he still felt at Arthur's hand in his banishment and title stripping.

He looked the same as before, though with a fresher scar on his forehead, his beard thicker, his hair longer and more unkempt. His clothes were those of a traveler, worn and old and patched up. It was quite common for the noble families to disown and cut off those of their family who were 'disgraced' such as Urry had been to be banished and stripped of the title of a knight. He was dirty and thinner than before, clearly the years had not been good to him.

"Arthur, don't," Merlin grabbed his arm, overcoming his own shock at seeing Urry again and stopping Arthur from running him through.

"He BEAT your sister, Merlin," Arthur was panting again, glaring at Urry, his teeth bared, "For all we know, he could have harmed the baby…"

"It would be a blessing if I had," Urry spat, "Save the bastard who slept with her from being tied to a wench like that the rest of his life but I didn't touch the stomach," he started to smirk, "Fair game for the rest of her. It was quite invigorating reopening old wounds."

Arthur's grip on his sword tightened even more to hear that, while his child was safe, Urry had likely whipped Marayna's back as well, her dress and hair covering it so he couldn't see, "Gaius!" he called.

Gaius hurriedly made his way back to his niece, turning her to lift her hair and check, his audible gasp enough of an answer for Arthur to know, without looking back…for he could NOT look back without risk that he'd see red and take back his decree of non-war with Christian after slicing Urry's head off his body…to know that Urry was speaking the truth. Merlin's grip on his arm tightened.

"He doesn't know, Arthur," Marayna moved beside him, Christian collapsing back onto his small throne as he saw her back, Gaius having moved her hair over her shoulder, the man now terrified of what Urry's actions might mean for his kingdom, "Who my husband is."

"Is that true?" Arthur glared at Urry.

Urry rolled his eyes, "I care nothing for knowing what happens in Camelot any longer. What reason should I have for finding interest in who a lowly servant wed?"

Arthur shook his head, "That lowly servant…is the QUEEN of Camelot."

THAT got a reaction from Urry, the man stiffened and stared at Arthur in horror for a long while before his gaze fell to Marayna's stomach and back to Arthur, realizing he had not only harmed and beaten the Queen but endangered the heir to the throne. He closed his eyes, even though he wasn't a knight of Camelot any longer…he still did remember the laws of the kingdom. He knew what the punishment was for what he'd done.

Execution.

"NOT here," Marayna told Arthur as though knowing his thoughts were the same as Urry's, that the laws would justify him running the man through.

"Mara…" Arthur swallowed hard, shaking with the physical effort of not pulling his sword on Urry.

"The laws call for his return to Camelot, for a trial, and THEN for an execution," she reminded him, "Not even a king is above the laws he sets," she added, "YOU are not Uther."

Arthur let out a breath at that, "Guards, seize him," he ordered and two guards of Camelot rushed to do just that. He reached out and took Marayna's hand, before he looked at Gaius, "Is she well enough to travel?"

Gaius nodded, understanding he wanted Marayna OUT of that manor as soon as possible, "I believe so sire, if she is careful."

Arthur looked at her and then to Christian, "I will send a treaty within three days, I expect it sighed and returned, with no changes to the condition, in three more."

Christian nodded hastily, "Yes my Lord."

Arthur turned and, without saying another word, walked as quickly as he could with Marayna out of the room, Merlin and Gaius after them, forcing himself to go, to not look back, because if he did…he didn't know what he'd do.

~8~

Arthur was pacing in his chambers, Marayna sitting on the bed, though they were both in ceremonial and very formal clothes, "You should have let Morgana heal you," he mumbled, looking at her, still bruised and battered, but with the same fire in her eyes that there always was.

Marayna rolled her eyes at that, "Yes, because if I suddenly had NO bruising only the day after arriving back from Baron Christian's, the knights who went with you would certainly NOT think it was sorcery," she sighed, "That's what you get Artie for over reacting."

"Over reacting!?" he huffed, "Marayna bandits kidnapped you!"

"I had to LET them," Marayna reminded him.

"I still don't understand that," he moved over to the bed, sitting on the edge to look at her, "Why didn't you use more of your magic to save yourself."

"Using it would have meant killing them, I do not want to use my magic for that unless I have to," she explained, "And if I flubbed the spells and they survived but SAW me use my magic…they could have reported it to Christian and he would use it against you and force your hand the way you did his to either get something out of you, or had me executed. Arthur…magic is STILL against the law here and we were within Camelot's borders."

He sighed, rubbing his head, "I need to repeal the laws."

"You need to CHANGE the laws," Marayna countered, "Slowly though. Too much change too suddenly…it would be chaos. You forget Arthur, all the people of Camelot who are your age or younger are being raised to believe in the laws, and the laws say magic is evil. That's more than 20 years of being told that over and over and it's not like the enemies of Camelot have made it easy to disprove that."

"I know," he shook his head, putting a hand over his eyes a moment, "I just…I wish I could do more to protect you Mara," he looked at her, "Changing the laws, repealing them…you would have just thrown those men to the side, bound them in ropes and been done with it, but my knights were there and you couldn't," he nodded, "I should have assigned Gwaine or Percival or Leon," Elyan was still recovering from being possessed by the Druid boy.

"And they would have easily been recognized," Marayna countered, "Leon because he's always been your right hand knight, and Gwaine and Percival for being Knights of the 'Other Houses.'"

Arthur looked down, realizing there was really nothing he could do to have changed the outcome of all of that even before it happened, "Then Merlin and Morgana should wait till you're healed."

Marayna snorted at that, "Like you waited to execute Urry?" they'd arrived back in Camelot and, before dusk had even fallen, Urry had been tried before the court and sentenced to a swift execution by beheading…which had been seen to within the hour of it being death, "We can't ask them to postpone their wedding. All the guests are here, my mother's here, Arthur they've been planning it for_ months_ and this child…" she put her hand on her stomach, Arthur's hand instantly finding hers and feeling their child moving under it, "I'd rather be able to see my brother wed before it's born."

Arthur nodded at that, they'd had a long discussion about the birth, he knew her fears, her fears of dying in childbirth and what it would mean afterwards. None of them knew if she'd survive the birth and she wanted to be alive to see her brother get married.

"If my ugly scrapes and bruises bother you so much though…"

"You are the most lovely woman I have ever met," he cut her off, "Bruises or not, all this does," he reached out to touch her bruise on her cheek gently, "Is prove to everyone else that you are strong, that you'd go out there despite the beating dealt to you and find the strength to stand by your brother as he weds. You are…my warrior queen."

She smiled at that, "And you're my knightly husband."

"And this…" he rubbed her stomach, "Will be…a strong warrior, whether a girl or boy, I can tell."

Marayna nodded, "I don't doubt it. It keeps kicking me in the ribs so it'll be a strong rider too."

He chuckled at that, only to look up when he heard the bells tolling near noon, "Time for the wedding," he remarked.

She took a breath and held out a hand to him for him to help her up, the two of them heading out to take their places for the wedding that would gain Camelot a new prince.

~8~

It was a paradox, the entire wedding, Marayna was sure of it. For how long it had taken Merlin and Morgana to plan it, it was quite the simple event. There were only a handful of people there, those important to both parties involved. As it wasn't the king being wed, not as many noble families needed to be invited for alliance sake and Morgana had had more say in who was allowed and who was not. There were quite a few differences beyond that than to Marayna's own wedding, for instance, their mother was there, with Mordred, quite a few servants had been invited as Merlin and she were still very much a part of talking to them and keeping their friendships with the staff alive, it was in the courtyard, just along the trees and close to nature, and everything was just much simpler. For being a princess, the people expected extravagance from Morgana, but Merlin was a simple man and they had a simple relationship, they wanted a simple wedding. There were benches pulled out and in two columns to make an aisle. There was a strip of white fabric leading to a Geoffrey as he stood between two small pillars with white flowers on them. Marayna had walked down the aisle first, moving to accompany her brother, a show of support to the people that the Queen and King approved, which was solidified when Arthur led Morgana down it, handed her off to Merlin, and took his place behind his sister. It was a bit odd, as one would expect Arthur to stand beside Merlin and her with Morgana, but they had all agreed they wanted to be shown to support their siblings.

Morgana had been lovely, wearing a white gown that was fitted at the top, a slightly flowing and long skirt at the bottom. Her sleeves where shear and belled out by her elbows. She had small accents of her favored green throughout her gown though, a small green sash around her waist, green leaves embroidered along the hem of her skirt. She had a sheer white cloth on her head with a thin gold band holding it in place, not covering her face, just her hair. Merlin was handsome as ever in a simple, white shirt made of a rich material, a little tunic-like in appearance but very formal. It had embroidery as well along the small slit in the neckline of it, red and blue, what looked very similar to red flames and blue waters that also appeared along the hem of his shirt as well. He was wearing a black belt across it and black pants. Neither he nor Morgana had been able to look away from each other through the whole ceremony, which made Marayna and Arthur smile to see as they stood at their sides, dressed in Camelot reds, in similar clothes to what they always wore but more formal in style, with their crowns on, blessing the union. Hunith was in the front, Mordred beside her, the boy had been gifted with the responsibility of presenting the rings to the couple when the time came though Marayna had seen her mother covering the boy's eyes when it got to the final kiss between husband and wife, which had made her laugh loudly to see and made Merlin try to swat her quiet without stopping kissing his new wife.

It wasn't till the feast that Marayna realized WHY it had taken so long to plan the wedding when the ceremony had been so simple. The food had to be planned, the tables set up, the seating decided, the way the room was decorated, the servants to attend to it, the order of service, the music to play, the musicians selected, the entertainment given, the wine served, just…everything. THAT was the reason. In a bit of reversal to how the ceremony had gone, Marayna found herself sitting beside Morgana and Arthur beside Merlin when the feast began. They knew it was another symbolic move, the ceremony was supporting their own sibling, the feast was accepting their NEW sibling. For her to be by Morgana and Arthur by Merlin while the couple sat in the middle of the main table, it meant that she and Arthur were accepting a new member into their family, Morgana as her sister, and Merlin as his brother…even though they already WERE brother and sisters in law already.

Still, it was nice to be able to speak to Morgana and tell her how lovely everything had been.

"I just wish Gwen had been here," Morgana told her quietly.

"Me too," Marayna nodded, "Arthur's sent out word to all the villages in the kingdom, but none have seen her."

"You…don't think something's happened to her, do you?" Morgana frowned.

Marayna reached out and took Morgana's hand, "I think…we may not have looked at all of the possibilities," she said carefully.

"Like what?" Morgana shook her head.

They'd all talked about it when Merlin told them what happened in that alternate world. For them, it was like they just woke up and it was just another day. It was like nothing like what Merlin described had happened except that Gwen was gone. She had worried terribly when Gwen hadn't come to tend to her, fearing something happened to her, till they'd seen all her possessions were gone. She'd thought Gwen had run off, but it was so unlike her to not say goodbye…and that was when Merlin explained what he believed had happened. Gwen had left under the assumption of banishment and, wherever she was when he'd gotten the world right again, she woke up, thinking it was another day…but found herself in some strange place with no memory of why she was there with all her belongings. They'd hoped she would have turned around and come back, but they also feared that she might think something happened magically that she should wait for word on first.

They refused to think she'd been harmed or kidnapped or anything worse and that THAT was why she wasn't there yet.

"Lancelot," Marayna said simply, "Morgana…look around you, this is your wedding. You've gotten married, I'm about to have a baby, and Gwen…she'd only just gotten married and lost her husband, she wasn't able to conceive a child quickly enough and…she'll never be able to have one with her husband now. Our husbands are alive and hers is not…maybe…maybe she doesn't WANT to come back to Camelot. Surely you've noticed she's been…pulling away a bit?"

"I have," Morgana nodded sadly.

Gwen, who should have been a minor Lady of the court given her marriage to a knight, even one from 'the Other Houses,' had reverted to her servant position by choice. She'd taken on more and more responsibilities, especially near the end when Marayna's pregnancy became more noticed where she'd essentially volunteered to tend to both women. She'd claimed it was because she wanted to help, but they all knew it was because she didn't want to have time to herself, time alone, to think and remember she hadn't always been alone. The wedding coming up…it likely reminded her of her wedding to Lancelot. Marayna being pregnant reminded her of how she was not and would never be as her husband was dead. They'd noticed Gwen falling more and more silent, pulling away the closer it got to the wedding, the bigger Marayna's stomach got. She always offered to help, not just tending to them, but help them deal with magical threats but…even THAT had to be hard because it had been something magical that had taken her husband away.

Gwen wanted to help, but in helping everything around her just reminded her of what she'd lost.

They hadn't considered that Gwen might know something had happened, that she should and could return to Camelot…but that she was CHOOSING not to. Gwen would have never left if she thought she was needed which she was, but…perhaps…perhaps the 'banishment' and her having no memory of why she was out was just…an opportunity to her, to leave without having had to choose to leave?

"It couldn't have been easy for her," Marayna mused, "To be around us, and wedding talk and baby talk and magic talk…and to know all of those were things she'd had, could have had, and lost everything because of."

Morgana let out a long breath, "She never said a word to me though."

"Nor to me," Marayna agreed, "And that's just Gwen isn't it? She wouldn't want to make us worry or feel bad. She wouldn't want to talk about it and be forced to think on it and admit it to herself."

"So what do we do?" Morgana looked at her.

Marayna could only shake her head, "I dunno…wait?" she guessed, "Hope that…that maybe, with time, her heart will heal enough to come back?"

Morgana looked down and swallowed hard, "I miss her though," she started to sniffle, "She's my best friend and…would it be selfish to say I still wanted her at my wedding?"

"No," Marayna leaned over and hugged her tightly, "I don't think it is at all," she gave Morgana another squeeze before pulling away, "Now, come on," she touched Morgana's cheek, "No tears on your wedding day unless they're happy ones…like Merlin's were."

Morgana chuckled at that, wiping beneath her eyes, "He wasn't crying."

"Maybe not," Marayna agreed, "But I'll tell you what he IS doing," she smiled, "Grinning like an idiot, I don't think he's stopped since the ceremony started," she nodded behind Morgana and she turned to see Merlin truly was smiling so widely it looked like his face might split, "Thank you, Morgana," Marayna whispered to her, taking her hand, "For making my brother that happy."

"I just try to make him as happy as he makes me," Morgana murmured, "I think I'm failing though," she laughed, "It's impossible for him to be happier to be with me than I am to be with him."

A moment later, Merlin turned to her, as though feeling her eyes on him, and held out a hand, "A dance, my Lady?"

"Merlin," Morgana gave him a playful look.

"A dance, Morgana?"

"Hmm…" she hummed, before shaking her head, "I think I have a new name I'd like you to call me."

Merlin laughed, knowing just the one, "A dance, my wife?"

"I'd love to," Morgana smiled widely, standing, "My husband."

Merlin positively beamed at that and turned to lead her away to a small area of the room where others were dancing, Marayna smiling softly as she watched her brother and his wife start to dance.

Morgana was wrong, Merlin was the happiest she'd ever seen him and, she liked to think, that they were both equally happy to be with each other.

A/N: A few of you read my mind about Gwen ;) Her presence in this series sort of tapered off little by little and I'm SO happy you noticed! It was very much intentional ;) As can be seen by Marayna and Morgana's conversation, there's definitely more going on behind the scenes with Gwen and her silent suffering of Lancelot's death than we see. But I can say that Gwen will make a return very soon and a lot of her reasons for her pulling away and not returning to Camelot will be explained. But we'll have to wait and see if Marayna is right or not ;)

So I want to say thanks! THIS was the chapter where I had them talking about how Gwen seemed to be growing less a part of the group and to see reviews about that too right when I was set to post this chapter just made my day :) I always get worried about pacing so to see that come up right when I wanted a discussion about it was awesome! ;)

I hope you liked the little return of Urry ;) Arthur's still got a bit to work on with his 'react first, think later' flaw but he's definitely holding true to his listening to Marayna promise ;)

Some notes on reviews...

Merlin and Morgana both wore white, but with hints of their favored colors (green, and blue/red) :)

We'll see quite a bit more Merlin/Morgana to come ;) I'm SO glad you feel that way about Gwen, it was intentional :) I was slowly trying to pull her more and more out of the story the closer it got to the wedding/birth ;) We'll see her return to a main character status very soon ;) I can say that I'm actually planning to do a Percy/OC story lol, so I'm half there :) But because of that, I'm really sorry, but I don't think I can look at your story, at least not for a short while, I try not to read stories in the same fandom that I'm writing/going to write a story in, just because I don't want to be influenced by other stories, I want mine to be 100% original :) Once I do get the story written up and posted, I'd be happy to check yours out :)

I think it's the baby, as long as a baby makes you do it, even stabbing someone with a fork is cute :) I can say there's a chance something terrible may happen, but...there's also a chance something incredibly good will happen too...we'll have to wait and see which it'll be }:) But I can also say no kidnapping, no dungeon births, and no blindness ;) Ygraine, since it's such a big fear for those involved, I can't say yes or no to just yet }:)

Oh I've definitely heard about the 10 month pregnancy thing :) I think it's mostly because, from what I've read, some doctors count the start of the pregnancy to be the end of a woman's last monthly visitor, so a woman might become pregnant just before their friend is meant to visit, but the doctors will count it as at the end of the last one, nearly a month prior, which gives 10 months of a 'pregnancy' total :) I did a some research for my DW story when I had a pregnant OC just to get the development and size and feel of the body changes right :) And my mother's a nurse (and had 3 kids) so I ended up asking her a lot too :) For DW, I've actually had/will have pregnancies that go from 9 months to 3 years ;) I hope it wasn't too bad for your aunt not being on maternity leave, I hope they felt bad because of that :)

That's awesome! I'm glad you had a great time at Comic Con and that's so cool you got to meet MS :) I bet you were the most lovely TARDIS there ;)


	20. A Hunter's Heart

A Hunter's Heart

Marayna was…nervous, very nervous and for more reasons than she cared to think on. Princess Mithian of Nemeth was coming to Camelot for negotiations over the lands of Gedref. According to Arthur, Camelot had claim to the lands, but Nemeth constantly disputed them and claimed it as theirs. It was along the border of both kingdoms and each king felt they had a proper claim to it, Camelot just had…more resources to claim it and hold it as theirs…namely guards and other knights in the area to push back any other claims to the land. According to Morgana, she had been in charge of negotiating the negotiation.

The King of Nemeth had wanted to come and try to strong arm Arthur into give up his claim to it, but Morgana, through her friendship with Mithian had gotten the girl to agree to come instead. Mithian was a very level headed woman, a true princess and a true future Queen. She would be unbiased about the land and try to work this out as peacefully as possible. According to Morgana, Mithian's claim to her father was that she would need to know how to deal her own negotiations when she became Queen of her realm as her father had no sons.

So she was very nervous about that because…SHE wasn't a true princess or Queen, she truly felt, in her heart of hearts, that she was just a servant, a peasant, in a pretty dress and that she would muck this up somehow and that the lands would be claimed by Nemeth and then all her hard work at getting Uther's council to respect and accept her would be lost. She shouldn't have been worried because Arthur was going to be handling the negotiations for the most part but she couldn't help it. She was near the end of her 8 month mark and she felt like a whale and she couldn't sleep and her back hurt and she was hungry or angry or weepy all the time and she was just…

She didn't know, she was a mess.

There was also the fact that Gwen still hadn't returned to the kingdom and she was worried about her friend as she truly felt that, even if Gwen decided not to come back to Camelot, she would have at least written that. For her not to was making Morgana's concerns that something had happened to Gwen more alarming to her and making her think they were more founded than she first thought.

On top of all that, she was completely on her own for her duties as she didn't feel right asking Merlin or Morgana for help when they were still in the throes of their wedding and honeymoon. They hadn't had much of a honeymoon really, they went to a small manor in one of the distant villages for a fortnight. Which had ended up stressing her out more as she had to keep a closer eye on Agravaine and take up Morgana's duties as Arthur had picked up Merlin's. While she was entirely fine with that, happy to do it, wanting her brother to have the most carefree time…it was adding a bit of stress to her life and making her more emotional and tired.

Finally…she had heard whispers that Mithian was…a potential suitor for Arthur, much like Elena had been. She'd heard that, at one point or another, when the disputes over Gedref had gotten so severe, that Uther and the other king had thought to wed their children to resolve it, but the tensions always died down soon after so the threat passed. It wasn't like Arthur could marry Mithian now anyway, what with HER being his wife and expecting his child and being the Queen. But…she'd heard whispers that quite a few other noble women who were potential suitors to Arthur were…not impressed with her. Not that she could blame them. They were princesses and Queens and she was a bastard peasant girl who had a talent that would get her killed if revealed.

Morgana had described Mithian as proud but…just slightly set in the ways of court. To her, Arthur's wedding of a servant was…ill advised and ill received and ill conceived. She knew she was likely going to be in for a bit of cold shouldering from Mithian and normally she'd be fine with it, she'd shoulder right back…but with the baby she was worried she'd either burst into tears (which would embarrass her to no end and Gwaine would NEVER let her hear the end of it) or she'd get FAR too angry and say something that would jeopardize the entire negotiation.

But at least she could be happy that Arthur wasn't going to marry the girl to seal the negotiations.

"Mara," Arthur whispered from beside her, taking her hand as they waited outside on the steps that led to the castle for Mithian's escort to arrive, "It'll be fine."

"I know," she nodded, "Of course it'll be fine. As long as your whale of a wife doesn't royally muck it all up…"

Arthur chuckled at that, he was actually rather enjoying Marayna pregnant like that. It wasn't everyday he got to see his typically confident and sassy wife so nervous and in need of reassurance, and, being her husband, it was HIS job to give it to her. He lifted her hand to his lips and kissed the back of it, "It'll be fine as long as my beautiful and strong wife continues to be herself."

Marayna looked at him, starting to smile, "Those are dangerous words Artie. You know very well what I'm like."

"I do," he nodded, "And that's why I want you to keep being just that," he winked, "Remember when we were working on the Servant Laws? You got another Lord to accept you as Queen before you were even made a princess."

Marayna took a deep breath, "Well then…I'll be sure to be my usual barbing, vulgar self."

"I wouldn't have it any other way," he nodded, reaching up to straighten her crown. They both hated wearing them, able to feel the weight the bore far too keenly with them on, but it was required when greeting a visiting noble like Mithian, a sign of decorum.

They looked over, glancing at the crowd that had gathered to welcome Mithian, before an armed guard came through the gates ahead of a woman in a white, regal gown that could only be Mithian.

"Knights of Nemeth," Arthur called out as the party stopped, "Camelot welcomes you and extends the hand of friendship," the knights parted, allowing Mithian and her horse to trot up further, Arthur and Marayna walking down the steps to greet her while Merlin and Morgana followed, "Princess, may I introduce to you my wife, Queen Marayna, and her brother Prince Merlin," he gestured to them, "Husband of my sister, Princess Morgana, though I believe you are already acquainted," he saw Mithian nod her head at Morgana.

"Princess Mithian," Marayna gave her a bow of the head, "Welcome to Camelot."

Mithian eyed her a moment, her lips pursing just barely not in distaste, before she dismounted and gave a small curtsy, "Thank you, Your Highness," she glanced past her at Morgana, "Princess, might I wish you every joy on your marriage to the…prince," her gaze flickered to Merlin and back, "I cannot apologize enough for not being able to attend the ceremony."

"Thank you, Princess," Morgana gave her a small curtsy in return, before linking her arm with Merlin's and smiling at him, "And thank you for your wishes, I am sure joy lies in our future."

Mithian looked back at Marayna, "Queen Marayna," she greeted, "I am pleased to make your acquaintance," she spoke, not seeing Arthur's frown at that, it was typical to greet the Queen properly first, not as an after thought, "I have heard many things about you."

"I would have to warn that half of them are likely false," Marayna quipped.

"We shall see," Mithian seemed to nearly challenge her, "You are already not as I expected."

"Is it the crown?" Marayna straightened and Arthur smiled, seeing her rise to the challenge, "I do agree, it is not me," and she pulled it off her head, "Ahh, much better, do you not think? I do so hate to flaunt my status among my equals."

"Your equals?" Mithian blinked at her sounding almost startled and disgusted.

"They are my people, are they not?" Marayna asked innocently, "And they ARE people, just as we are."

"Very true," Arthur nodded, pulling his crown off as well as Mithian's eyes grew wider at the move.

"Are we to stay in this chill all day?" Mithian asked after a moment, not sure what to do or say at what she was seeing, "I would have thought the Queen would have been more…informed of her role as hostess."

Marayna smiled, not rising to the bait, "I apologize Princess, I was distracted by my husband," she winked at Arthur, "I fear I may have done the same to him unintentionally."

He laughed and nodded, "You always do," he told her, kissing her hand before he looked around at the crowd, "Tomorrow there will be a great feast to welcome our worthy friends," he announced as the knights, council members, and other members of the court cheered.

"Here," Merlin stepped forward, taking a bag that had been set beside Mithian, "Allow me to show you to your rooms."

Mithian stared at him as though scandalized, "You are Morgana's husband!"

"And I've been a servant more than half a decade," he shrugged, "Old habits are hard to break, so if you'll follow me?"

He didn't even wait for her to answer before turning and striding off with her bag, leaving her little option but to follow.

"I'm so sorry Rayna," Morgana murmured to her, "I feared Mithian might act this way."

"It's fine," Marayna waved her off, "It's only for a few days and, if she wants negotiations to remain after she is queen…it would be best for her to show a queen a bit better manners."

Arthur chuckled a bit, "This will be…interesting."

~8~

Merlin, Morgana, Marayna, and Arthur were gathered in the council chambers only a short while later, Mithian in her rooms, resting from her journey till the feast later, just discussing the potential last minute tweaks to the treaty Camelot wanted to discuss with Nemeth when Agravaine came running in with a note that had apparently been taken from the pocket of a young boy who had thrown himself off the walls of Camelot, a note from an enemy of Camelot, Odin.

According to Agravaine, Leon had found the body and gone for Gaius, Agravaine had been there as well and, when he saw the note, knew he had to show it to the king…and Queen.

"Young Eoghan…" Agravaine began as Arthur read the note.

"The mapmaker's apprentice?" Marayna cut in.

Agravaine stuttered a moment, surprised she knew the boy, "Yes, my Lady," he forced the words of respect out of him, "He was a good lad from a decent family."

"Yes I know," Marayna remarked.

Merlin shook his head, "He wasn't the sort to sell his country's secrets for a few pieces of gold."

"Everyone has their price."

"You would know that better than anyone," Morgana quipped, giving him a hard look.

"My Lord," he turned to Arthur, "He DID have access to the city's most sensitive plans…"

"The location of the siege tunnels," Arthur realized.

"I fear so, my lord. And I don't need to tell you what an enemy could do with such plans."

"Agravaine, I have to ask…do you _really_ think we're that stupid as to fall for this?" Marayna took the note and tossed it back to him.

"I will have you know…" Agravaine began, trying to play the part of actually being concerned for Camelot.

"That Eoghan couldn't read?" Marayna cut in.

"I…what?"

Marayna rolled her eyes, "Before you pick a target to plant a note like this on, do your research."

"Eoghan was illiterate," Merlin told the man, "A note like that he wouldn't have been able to decipher."

"But…he was the mapmaker's apprentice!" Agravaine shouted.

Arthur frowned, "Was that an admission to targeting him, Agravaine? Did YOU push him off the walls?"

Agravaine was silent, knowing there was no proof of him doing that, merely of him planting the note.

Morgana shook her head, "He was the apprentice map maker," she told Agravaine, "At most all he did was copy the pictures of the layouts of the land."

"Rest assured though, Agravaine, I will take your warning into account and check the vaults and have a full inventory done. And if the plans are missing…YOU shall be the first suspect."

Agravaine swallowed hard at that and nodded, turning to rush out of the room, cursing himself for that error in assumption that the apprentice could read.

~8~

The feast was going rather well despite the fact that Arthur was being a rather bad host. Marayna had to laugh as he kept trying to sneak some of his food onto her plate, he'd been doing that a lot since she really started showing, somehow thinking she hadn't eaten enough. Mithian kept trying to speak to him, but he was so focused on her that the woman had had to resort to talking to Morgana, not that she seemed upset by that, Morgana as her friend, but Marayna understood he wasn't being a good host in ignoring her like that.

"Arthur stop it," Marayna laughed as he actually tried to feed her a bite of soup, the spoon held up before her face, "I'm full!"

"And that's my child in there," he rested his other hand on her stomach, "It's got to have my appetite."

"So you admit you're getting fat then?" she joked.

"If it means you'll eat another bite, I'll admit to anything," Arthur told her.

"Will you now…ok, admit that you're King Clotpole and I'll eat it."

"I am King Clotpole," he said instantly.

Marayna gave him an impressed nod and opened her mouth, taking a bite of the soup.

"That's highly improper," Mithian remarked as she glanced at them, "Can your wife not feed herself?"

"His wife can hear you," Marayna told her, "And yes, I can, though I do love it when my husband 'serves' me," she nudged Arthur, "About time too."

"Oh yes…funny how I'd forgotten you were a servant first," Mithian remarked dryly, "A peasant before that. I have to wonder if there were any more titles that diminished more the further back your history goes?"

Marayna's hand shook at that, dropping a bite of her own soup onto her dress. She hadn't been hungry, but she'd wanted something to do with her mouth so as not to insult Mithian back and ask her what she would have been if not a princess, what skills she might have, but…that question. Her bastardry was not exactly well known to most but it still hurt to know think on, to recall the stigma that went with it. She swallowed hard, reminding herself that her own child would not be one though.

"Mithian," Morgana frowned at her.

"I am merely curious," Mithian defended, "There are many peasants that go by…other names."

Marayna grabbed Arthur's hand and squeezed it tightly to keep HIM from reacting to that, knowing that Mithian was implying something along the lines of a 'lady of the night' or something to that effect.

"Oh quite a few," Marayna told her, "All of which my husband is well aware of."

Arthur smiled at that, moving to wipe the soup off of his wife's dress, "You're remarkable," he whispered to her as Mithian gave a small humph and turned back to her conversation with Morgana.

"Just…trying to keep negotiations calm."

"And you don't think of yourself as a peacekeeper," Arthur mumbled with a smile.

~8~

Sadly they were informed just that night of the feast that the vaults were secure, nothing was missing by Leon. That didn't mean the plans hadn't been copied, but for now they were secure. And now it was time for a hunt. It was all something to do with a feast Marayna couldn't remember the name of and didn't care to recall as it involved a hunt and she hated hunting, as did Merlin, and even Morgana had come to find distaste in them as well. Yet there they all were, out on the hunt, well, SHE was, Merlin as well, while Morgana remained in the castle with Agravaine to keep watch on him. Marayna would have given anything to stay in the castle for once, but the feast this was all a part of, tradition dictated that the Queen be there as well and since she was there Merlin was there for more protection along with only the knights who knew of their magic.

What had surprised them was Mithian deciding to join along. Leon had escorted her to her chambers that night and mentioned that there would be a tour of the city the next day so she wouldn't be exposed to the hunting trip…when she'd requested to come as she rather enjoyed hunting. Merlin had requested to go fetch her that morning and had a rather…awkward and tense conversation with her. The woman had actually had the nerve to ask him why he didn't seem to like her much as he'd been noticeably distant and quiet around her and narrowed his eyes quite a bit. He'd scoffed and remarked that she wasn't fond of his sister, why should he be fond of her? Just because his wife was friends with her did not make THEM friends, his sister and her friends and enemies would always trump his wife (mostly because his sister's friends and enemies were the same as his).

But he HAD gotten something interesting out of it…Mithian was trying to work out what made Marayna so special that a prince would wed a lowly servant. Marayna had scoffed at that and shrugged it off, saying that Mithian would have to work it out on her own as she wouldn't be able to give an answer. SHE was still trying to work that conundrum out herself.

Luckily for Marayna, the hunting didn't seem to be going all that well for Arthur or the knights, something she was quite thankful for. She'd realized, upon feeling squeamish at seeing Arthur's cut early in her pregnancy, that she didn't do well with blood and all that. And she was starting to get a bit tired, something Merlin had noticed.

"Maybe we should call it a day," Merlin called to Arthur.

"Nonsense!" Arthur cheered, "We've barely begun."

"Not much point in hunting if there's nothing to hunt, is there?" Merlin tried again, knowing his sister hated being made out to be 'weak' and was trying to avoid bringing up that she was tired around Mithian.

"Well, we could always give you a five minute head start, Merlin," Arthur joked.

Merlin rolled his eyes, knowing he should have realized that it would be rather useless to try and get Arthur to give up a hunt UNLESS he brought up Marayna, "Arthur…Aya's been on her horse a long time."

Arthur stopped completely and looked over at his wife, "I'm fine," Marayna tried to wave it off.

But Arthur saw right through it, "I think we are done for the day," he called to his men.

"But it's hardly noon," Mithian argued, "Sure, if the Queen of Camelot has not the fortitude to continue, she could be returned to the castle to rest."

"Mithian, I am unsure if it escaped your notice that the Queen is with child?" Arthur narrowed his eyes at her, "She is nearing the end of it and ought to be on bed rest yet she insisted on showing respect for the traditions of Camelot by coming," he turned to his knights, all of whom seemed very irritated with Mithian for her remark, "What say you?"

"I could go for a pint," Gwaine shrugged, the others nodding their agreement…

When Leon shouted, "Deer!" and pointed behind Arthur.

Mithian immediately took off after it, leaving the party little choice but to go after her as they gave chase for the deer. Merlin hung back slightly, keeping a slower trot with his sister as Bartok seemed to sense her condition and was moving slower so as not to jar her, though fast enough to keep the party in sight.

"Beauty!" they could hear Leon call as they neared where the party had stopped, "Sire, she's yours."

They reached the group just as they saw Arthur aim his bow and Marayna gasped, seeing the deer that was caught…was GWEN!

"NO!" Marayna shouted, startling Arthur into missing as he turned to her, hearing something more urgent than the desire not to harm the animal in her voice, "Arthur…"

But before another word could be said, Mithian released her own arrow, striking the deer in the side, "I thought you were a good shot, my lord," she smirked at them.

"Gwen!" Marayna struggled off her horse, Merlin rushing to help as he was right beside her, "Gwen!" she ran for the dear, Mithian looking utterly bewildered as she knelt by the animal and stroked it's hair, Merlin trying to pull the arrow out as painlessly as he could.

"Has the Queen gone mad?" she turned to Arthur.

But Arthur was looking intently at his wife, "Mara…"

Marayna looked up, "Arthur…it's GWEN!"

Arthur's eyes widened and he rushed off his horse and to her side, helping Merlin.

"Is Gwen the name of a pet deer?" Mithian turned to the knights, but they were silent and looking horrified before doing as Arthur had and rushing over to the deer, "What is going on!?"

Marayna looked at Arthur, "Arthur we have to get her back to Gaius…NOW."

Arthur nodded, swallowing hard as he looked back at Mithian, "Do what you must," he told her, "It is…tolerated in Nemeth."

Marayna let out a breath of relief at that, understanding what he meant. Nemeth had a bit of a passive aggressive relationship with Camelot at times, trying to maintain a friendship but pushing the bounds of it when the situation called for it, such as their view on magic. It wasn't outlawed like in Camelot, it wouldn't earn a death sentence, but it wasn't exactly accepted. It was more that it was tolerated in passing, as Arthur had said, though not many risked using it for fear that one day the friendship with Camelot would strengthen to the point of it being outlawed.

Marayna looked down at the deer, putting her hands on it and focusing. Her eyes flashed, making Mithian gasp…but then the image of the deer shimmered and they could all see Gwen lying there, shaking, unconscious, the arrow wound in her leg, "Merlin," Marayna looked at him.

He nodded, putting his hand on her wound, "_Ic hæle þina þrowunga,_" he whispered, his eyes glowing as well as the wound healed slightly.

"Go," Marayna urged and Merlin gathered Gwen in his arms, his eyes flashing once more as he disappeared in a swirl of dust and wind, taking Gwen with him back to Camelot, to their old rooms in the Physician's chambers. They'd come to a secret agreement with Gaius that he would NEVER allow anyone into that room so that if they needed to bring someone to him immediately for medical tending, they could safely appear there with no one knowing.

Marayna let out a breath, closing her eyes as Arthur hugged her tightly, when she heard.

"So the Queen is a sorceress," Mithian remarked, "Well that explains quite a bit."

They looked up as Mithian turned, with a smirk, and rode back to Camelot.

"You don't think she's going to say anything," Marayna frowned and looked at Arthur, pale, "Do you?"

He shook his head, "No, she wouldn't dare," Arthur said, a surety in his words, "She's level-headed, and she knows that if she dares speak a word of this to anyone, negotiations will halt. Her kingdom is depending on this too much for her to jeopardize it."

Marayna swallowed hard, slowly nodding, hoping he was right. She knew she shouldn't have used her magic like that, so obviously and in front of Mithian, but…it was GWEN! Her life might be in danger, she needed healing and help and to get out of there quicker than they could stand to move her. Gwen had clearly been on her way back to them when she'd been enchanted to appear a deer or something and she couldn't bear the thought that she was suffering with that wound. Neither she nor Merlin were the healers but Merlin, being Morgana's husband, knew more about it than SHE did, he could heal Gwen just enough to get her proper treatment by Morgana and Gaius.

Now she just had to pray that Mithian would speak nothing of this to anyone.

~8~

"Gwen?" a voice called lightly as Gwen slowly woke to find herself in the physician's chambers of Camelot, Morgana right beside her.

"Morgana!" she gasped, hugging her tightly, so relieved to be alive, to see her friend again.

"Oh Gwen," Morgana nearly cried as she returned the hug.

"How are you feeling Gwen?" another voice spoke and Gwen looked up to see Merlin was there, with Marayna, and Arthur, and the knights, and Gaius! All of them there, for her.

"I'm all right," she shrugged, glancing at her leg, "All healed up I see…"

"Gwen," Marayna moved to sit on the side of her cot, "You know that's not what just what we were asking about."

"Gwen," Morgana took her hand, looking at her with tears in her eyes, "Please…how are you?"

Gwen looked at them all, understanding what they meant and looked own, tears in her eyes, "I miss him," she admitted, her voice starting to shake, "I miss Lancelot so much…" she started to cry and Elyan swiftly made his way to his sister's side, hugging her tightly as she wept, finally letting out everything she'd been holding in, "I come to the castle and I see the knights and…I think of him and…there wasn't even a body," she started to sob, "I couldn't even say goodbye properly. All I have is his ring and…" she couldn't speak for quite a while, trying to talk to through her tears of pain, Morgana moving to grab her hand, "And it's hard to look at any of you and not think of him and…how he's gone."

Marayna nodded slowly, she'd thought that might be it, why she'd sort of kept her distance from them. She hadn't considered the knights though, that she wouldn't want to be around them, even her brother, because they were all wearing the same uniforms her husband had worn when he'd died. That had to have killed Gwen to see so much more than mere talk of weddings or magic or babies, to see the knights every single day and be reminded her husband wasn't among them anymore.

"Is that why you didn't come back?" Morgana asked her quietly.

Gwen nodded, sniffling, trying to calm down, "I thought…when I realized I wasn't in Camelot that…it was my chance to stay away," she looked at Morgana, "It was too hard, thinking of coming back. I wasn't going to…"

"Why did you?" Arthur asked her softly, "Not that I am saying you shouldn't have Guinevere, we all wanted you back, we wanted to support you and help you…"

Gwen nodded, "I know, I know you did. And that's why I had to stay away," she looked at Morgana sadly, "You were getting married, you had enough to worry about planning all that and you, Rayna," she turned to the woman, "With a baby on the way? I didn't want to burden you any more than you already were with my own sorrows and…"

"Gwen," Merlin shook his head, "We're your friends. You, of all people, after everything you have ever done for us, you are the farthest thing from a burden there is."

"You should have told us Gwen," Elyan murmured in her ear, "We just want to help you feel better."

"I know," Gwen nodded, "I just…if I didn't say anything, if I didn't start to…to move on or whatever it is, I…I could hold onto him longer, I could hope that…that maybe he'd come back," her voice broke and looked at them, "I've seen magic do…so many wonderful things, I was hoping, maybe, it would see fit to send him back to me. And every day that it didn't just got harder and harder to bear…I…I wanted to leave for a long time. I tried, but I never could," she took a breath, "But…when I was out there, I…I found something out that I NEEDED to come back and warn you of. I know you were having trouble scrying on her Morgana," Gwen looked at her, squeezing her hand, "I didn't think you'd know and I couldn't bear it if anything happened to Camelot because I hadn't helped. Because…" she took another breath, "Because Lancelot died to see the kingdom safe…I cannot let that sacrifice be in vain."

Arthur nodded, "What did you learn?"

"Morgause," Gwen began, "She and the Southrons and Helios are planning to attack Camelot. I fled when I found out but she caught me, "Enchanted me to look like an animal."

"They'd never succeed," Arthur frowned, "They must know that."

"Agravaine gave them plans of the siege tunnels under the citadel."

"But how?" Merlin frowned, turning to Arthur, "You had the plans checked. They were still there."

"Eoghan," Marayna realized, "Just because he cannot read doesn't mean he couldn't copy the diagrams of the tunnels," she looked at Arthur, "Agravaine must have had him make a copy of the plans for him and then, to keep him from talking, orchestrated his 'fall' from the walls and planted that letter from Odin on him. He's got a copy of the plans."

Arthur's jaw clenched at that, even with all their planning and scrying and watching him…they'd missed it. There was too much going on, too much pulling all their focus in other directions, the wedding, the baby, negotiations, celebrations, other duties.

"I'd like to stay," Gwen offered, looking up at them, as though realizing where all their thoughts had gone, "You…look as though you could use the help," she swallowed, "And…Lancelot would want me here, with you, to protect you like he would have done."

Morgana just turned and hugged her tightly.

~8~

Arthur was walking through the halls of Camelot, when he spotted the person he was looking for, Mithian heading the opposite way down the corridor. The woman had retired to her rooms upon returning to the castle, he'd been told, and he hadn't seen her till just then. He pulled a scroll out of his pocket and headed for her, "Princess," he called, holding out the scroll, "I hereby offer you and your descendents all the disputed lands of Gedref."

Mithian stared at him, stunned at the offer.

He knew it was likely a risky and ill-advised move, to just give up the lands. But…he had other things to worry about than negotiations with Mithian and her less than warm treatment of his wife. Being a princess and not a dignitary, he could not speak to her the same way he'd speak to an ambassador or some other man, he had to be respectful even if he wished to shout at her and glower and demand she leave for some of the implications she'd made at his wife. He wanted her to leave, as quickly as possible, so he could focus on his traitor of an uncle and on his wife and her pregnancy. If an army was advancing, he needed to make sure she would be well cared for, that she'd be safe, and that the stress and worry wouldn't harm her or the baby. He needed to focus on his Queen, not some other princess and if doing this, giving up the lands, was what it took to do so…so be it.

"You would give up your ancient claims?" Mithian asked.

"I have no desire for war," he stated, "And I have other things that my attention must see to."

"Such an offer cannot be rushed into."

"It has not," he agreed, "I have actually…been thinking of this for quite some time, based on words from a very…wise advisor. If you're happy with the terms," he nodded at the scroll, "I'll sign forthwith."

"And if I refuse?"

"It's all I can offer."

"Tell me...this advisor of yours," she eyed him, "Who could be so persuasive as to have a king consider giving up such a well placed claim?"

"My wife," he told her, "Jokingly suggested that I should just give up Gedref, if it meant peace, if it meant no bloodshed, and especially as they are lands that pose no benefit to Camelot, that are truly just taking resources that would be best placed elsewhere."

"And this…joke, made you seriously consider doing so?" she seemed quite perturbed by that.

"My wife has a way of making me consider things I had not thought possible before meeting her."

"It would seem so," Mithian remarked, "To marry a woman such as that."

"Mithian," Arthur began, "My wife, formerly my servant, is the bastard daughter of a peasant in an enemy village," he told her bluntly, "And I love her more than anything in the world. If it came to it, I would give up my kingship, my kingdom, my LIFE, for her…for none of that would be worth anything without her to share it. She is the strongest woman I have ever met to live with the fear of the law, the stigma of her birth, and the attitude of other nobles who think her ill fit for the role of Queen," he gave her a pointed look, "And she rises above it, she fights back, like…a dragon," he smiled.

"A Pendragon," Mithian mused, "I would give up my own kingdom to be so loved," she murmured, glancing at the scroll and then out the window where they could see Marayna wandering the courtyard with Morgana and Gwen, "With your permission, majesty," she turned back to him, "I should like to remain in Camelot a few days more. I believe I have…business that I have left unfinished."

Arthur frowned at that a moment, but, seeing her glance out the window, at his wife, he nodded, hoping it meant that Mithian would try to make amends with Marayna for how she'd acted. He smirked a bit as he walked off, he had no doubts his wife would win over Nemeth as she did many others who doubted her in the past.

A/N: Yay, Gwen's back! And Mithian is really not getting on anyone's good side is she? We'll see a result of that tomorrow ;) When we see her doing some digging into Marayna the Queen, and get a small heart-to-heart between her and Marayna as well ;)

And I want to apologize for the lateness of this chapter, this time it wasn't the internet or site but me :( I was at a race track most of the day on Saturday and seems I've caught a chill and it turned into a cold. I think I slept nearly the entire day yesterday, barely got up even to eat :( So I wasn't able to edit the chapter in time, but I worked on it this morning and got it up :) I hope you enjoyed it ;)

Some notes on reviews...

I think it's mostly Arthur trying to get into the swing of being king and worrying about his pregnant wife as why he hasn't focused on the laws yet. I think, once he knows if his wife will survive the birth, he'll be able to focus more on changing the laws :)

Lol, and Arthur was already with Gwen and I still did an Arthur/OC ;) On that note...the Doctor with River, Spock with Uhura, Kirk with Carol, could be argued Sherlock with Irene, and more :) I tend to make OCs when I'm not 100% on the pairing from the show/book/movie. I did love Annabeth, but I couldn't really get into her and Percy together. So yup, I'm planning to do a Percy/OC :)

I'm not entirely sure which parts of Marayna's logic you were referring to, just because she gives reasons for a lot of things throughout the chapter :) If you meant why she didn't attack the bandits, mostly it was as she said (excuses she's already told Arthur a few times so she probably just shortened them), she doesn't like killing with magic if she can help it as it doesn't help paint it in a 'good' light, if any of the bandits escaped and saw her using magic, they'd tell Christian and he could blackmail Arthur or even call for a public execution of his wife...again :( I think it was also a bit choppy because she was just recently beaten/tortured and her brother's about to get married so she's got more on her mind than telling Arthur (for probably the 100th time) why she didn't use her magic lol. I blame it on her pregnant mood swings, she was irritable at the moment and was annoyed with questioning something she felt should be obvious :)

Oh Urry's definitely at fault for thinking he knows more than he does :) I really love thinking of protective Arthur :) We'll have to see what fate awaits Marayna and the baby though }:)

Oh Aurora is still around and being very well cared for :) I can say we'll see her again ;) She wasn't given to Marayna nope, and the same won't happen with Marayna and a horse since 'her' horse is Arthur's old horse ;) Aurora isn't ridden but she is exercised :) I can't say what might happen to the baby though or if Mergana will have a child too, we'll have to wait and see }:)

The law still would call for a trial and execution yup, it really had nothing to do with her being Queen, it was more Marayna reminding Arthur that the LAW called for a trial first, not a simple execution and he was ready to execute Urry right at that moment :) It would be the same law for everyone, she was more saying that just because she was Queen didn't mean Urry didn't deserve a trial first :) I'm very excited because we'll see Benedict again very soon yup ;) I definitely think he'd take a too-hot tea that seriously too :) Imagine if she got a paper cut! Lol :) We'll actually see his thoughts (and the thoughts of the other Bloodguard/Druids/magic-users) on the pregnancy before this story is over ;) It's a little reverse for the magical realm. For Arthur and Camelot, if the baby's a boy it's the heir, but for the magical realm, if it's a girl it's the heir to the title of High Priestess (or has a VERY good chance of being the next one at least) :)

I can't say what Mordred's intentions are just yet, we'll see quite a bit of it in Series 5 ;)

I think the Cinderella song fits very well :) The couple name was voted for yup, and the official winner was Arayna :) They mostly wear their crowns only when forced, for ceremonies and celebrations, otherwise they try to appear not as 'high' as Uther always did, but more among the people :) Marayna doesn't wear fancy dresses so much as they're just slightly better material, she's very simple and she tries to keep her gowns similar to when she was a servant to keep the connection to her past and make them feel more comfortable talking to her :) Agravaine has NO power at all now nope, Arthur keeps him around just to see him sweat }:) We'll actually find out why Urry didn't harm the baby in tomorrow's chapter, I can say Marayna and Mithian will have a small heart-to-heart and it'll come up ;) But I can say he was using the child as leverage in a way ;) Oh Marayna would have been fuming if the children were being taken definitely. Marayna doesn't have much experience with children nope, which adds to why she's very worried about actually being a mother. She's probably helped watch a child or two in Ealdor but beyond that not much :( We'll have to wait and see what happens during the birth though }:) It'll also depend on if it's a boy or girl for a stuffed dragon. I can say if it's a boy, it will, if it's a girl, it'll have something else ;)

I haven't read the comic nope, but I'll definitely check it out when a get a bit more time ;)

I got the spells off the Merlin Wikia page, they have an entire page dedicated to all the spells used in the show, including phonetic spelling, possible spellings, and the possible translations of the spells and uses per episode ;) My PJO story would be a Percy/OC and feature a tiny hint of reincarnation but that's all I can say without spoiling it ;)


	21. Opinions on a Queen

Opinions on a Queen

Mithian stood by a window of the castle, looking out as she watched Marayna and Arthur walking through the courtyard, Marayna's arm linked through Arthur's. They were walking at a sedate pace but she could see a hint of annoyance in Marayna's face though she had a fond smile on. It was likely Arthur that had set that particular pace. The man, she could admit, really did love his wife very much and his care and concern for her and their child was obvious to anyone. That was the thing she'd had a hard time accepting when it came to all of this. She was fond of Arthur, but more so in the way she might feel for a distant relative, like a cousin or something as she hadn't had the most often meeting relationship with the man. She saw Morgana more than Arthur so she didn't know him more than what Morgana told her of him.

It had been odd, to her, when Morgana would visit once a year. She had heard so many times how annoying Arthur was and how arrogant and…then she'd started to hear the word 'prat' pop up at times. Around that time though was when Morgana's stories started to change, speaking more fondly of Arthur, how he was proving himself to be a decent man, how he was maturing. In the span of only a few years it was like Arthur had completely changed, the boy she heard Morgana speak of the last time they'd met was so different from the man she'd started complaining of years ago that she was sure she would hardly recognize Arthur the next time she saw him. And she'd been right. Coming to Camelot, the regal man who stood before her and greeted her so cordially, who seemed so lighthearted and as un-arrogant as possible in removing his crown as though it were merely a hat…that was not the Arthur Morgana had spoke for years about.

Her father, she knew, at times, had threatened Uther with war unless they could resolve Gedref, sometimes that meant threatening to force a marriage between her and Arthur to see the land dispute resolved. She'd always managed to convince him away from that, telling him not to rush into it, telling him to think about the potential for other alliances with other kingdoms that might be better off for them and their people than Camelot. But still, in the back of her mind, she'd always known there was a possibility that she would be forced to marry Arthur one day. When she'd heard that he was going to wed Princess Elena, she'd been relieved that it wouldn't be her, that that threat would be off the table. But then, to find that he'd actually married his _servant_? She honestly wasn't sure if she was insulted for Elena, herself, or if she was still relieved. Even though she wasn't the one marrying Arthur, she almost felt offended that he would chose a servant over a princess.

She just couldn't fathom what could possibly be so wonderful about the new Queen that would make a prince like Arthur wish to marry her, to be so in love with her that he would be willing to give up everything he had to be with her as he'd said to her only the other day. She tried to be cordial, to be polite and well mannered and regal and proper as a princess should be. She tried not to be arrogant as Morgana had often called Arthur, she tried to be understanding of others and not put herself too far above them, though she WAS a princess. But to look at the Queen? All she saw was little things that she had been raised never to do.

If the Queen used the wrong utensil at dinner, she noticed. If the Queen rolled her eyes when someone spoke, she noticed. If the Queen took too long a to sip her water (Arthur would never allow her to drink wine in her condition), she noticed. There were so many things that went with being a princess, being a queen, that she just kept seeing Marayna not do. It was almost like an insult to royals to see a woman as…uncouth as Marayna being higher in status as her. The woman used vulgar words at times, she acted like a man at times with how she'd punch or nudged Arthur, she didn't walk with the grace of a princess. Her hair was hardly ever styled, her gowns were far too simple for her status, and she did chores herself instead of allowing a maid to help her, though she had noticed that the girl, Gwen, did help tend to her at times, picking up something Marayna might have dropped that she couldn't reach with her stomach, and other things.

It was just…seeing her doing all those things and acting the way she did made her skin crawl. And it was terrible because she knew it wasn't Marayna's fault, she was a servant, she'd been born a peasant. She wouldn't know all the little nuances that went with being a princess or queen and how to act properly in public. She knew the girl was trying, but there was still so many things that she couldn't help but notice when she didn't act entirely like a proper princess. She tried not to see it like that but…looking at Marayna, she just kept feeling like she was seeing a servant, a peasant, in a pretty dress that was playing the role of Queen instead of actually being it. It almost made her feel like Marayna wasn't taking her role seriously and was just enjoying the power and leisure that came with the title.

She looked to the side, seeing the girl, Gwen, greeting them speaking to them briefly and turned to make her way down to the courtyard. One of her men had told her that her horse had slipped a shoe and that it was too worn to be used again. She needed a new one crafted and she didn't want to have to ask Morgana or Arthur where she could get one. Gwen seemed kind enough and, being a servant, she might be willing to go and see to that.

"Gwen?" she called tentatively as she reached the courtyard just as Gwen reached the castle walls, Arthur and Marayna nowhere in sight.

"My Lady," Gwen gave a half-curtsy, "Did you need something?"

"Yes," she smiled, "My horse threw its shoe and I need another one crafted. I would like to inquire if you knew where I might find a blacksmith available to do such work?"

Gwen nodded, "My brother is a blacksmith," she told the woman, "However he's at training with the knights today and the forge is closed."

"I had been hoping to get my horse seen to this day…" Mithian frowned.

"I may know another in town," Gwen smiled, "If you'd like to inspect his work before allowing him near your horse, I can take you to him now. I was going to see to Rayna today but she's with Arthur and that should be fine."

Mithian nodded and turned to follow Gwen, though she had a small frown on her face, "Rayna?" she had to ask. She'd heard a few people call the Queen that, heard Merlin call her Aya, knew Arthur called her Mara, but…she hadn't heard anyone address her by 'Queen Marayna' since Arthur had introduced her as that, "Are you always so informal with your Queen?"

Gwen chuckled at that, not at all perturbed by Mithian's words, "Rayna would be cross if we WERE formal with her," she glanced at the princess, "She doesn't like titles, she doesn't like being thought of as the Queen."

"Then why would she wish to wed the future king?"

Gwen smiled softly, a hint of sadness in her smile, "She loved him."

Mithian blinked at that and nodded slowly, "And…no one calls her Marayna?"

"Not that I know of," Gwen smiled again, "Well, her mother does, but I suppose all mothers give the full name of their child. Everyone I know calls her Rayna. Well, except Arthur, he calls her Mara because he's just…the only one. Merlin's always called her Aya as long as I've known him, something about not being able to say her name as a child. Gwaine though," she laughed thinking on that, "He calls her Ray cos he got drunk once and forgot what her proper name was. Did the same to Merlin too. Most of us call her Rayna though."

"And she tells you not to call her Queen?"

"If she can get away with it," Gwen nodded, "Took the servants months before they realized they weren't going to be thrown in the stocks for calling her by her name instead of her title."

"How does she hold the respect of her people if she does not respect the title?"

Gwen glanced at her oddly, "The people actually respect her more for it. She uses the title when she has to, she's ALWAYS aware of the respect and responsibility that comes with it, but…the people feel closer to her when she tells them to call her Rayna. They feel like she's one of them, that she cares about them when they use her name. It makes them feel like she hears them, like they are familiar with her, friends with her. A noble who can maintain a friendship and love with their people is the most respected, in my opinion," she added quickly, "My Lady."

Mithian was silent the rest of the way, thinking on that, thinking about how that…actually made sense. It did make a people feel closer to their ruler to be able to call them their name instead of forced to address them by a title.

"We're here," Gwen smiled, reaching a forge and knocking on the door.

It opened and a young boy was standing there, "Gwen!" he cheered, hugging her, "Is Rayna with you?"

Mithian blinked at that, at how the boy seemed to expect a visit from the Queen.

"No," Gwen smiled, "I'm afraid Arthur's keeping her close."

"Because of the baby?"

"Yeah," Gwen laughed, "He's very excited to be a father and I think he thinks he'll miss it being born if he's away from her even a moment," it hurt, it still hurt to think about that, to think that there would be a baby there, that her friend was going to have a baby with her husband, while SHE could not but…Marayna was her friend and she WAS so happy for her. And…Marayna needed her, the kingdom needed her, now more than ever, with everything going on, they would need an extra pair of eyes to watch Agravaine.

"Are you the visiting princess?" the boy looked up at Mithian.

"I am," she nodded, tentatively holding out a hand to the boy, "Princess Mithian, of Nemeth."

The boy nodded and shook her hand, "Edmund of…Camelot," he shrugged.

"Is your master in Edmund?" Gwen asked him, "The Princess's horse has thrown its shoe and we need another crafted."

"I can do it!" Edmund volunteered, "My master's taught me how to do horse shoes AGES ago!" he raced back inside to get the supplies he'd need to be able to start crafting it, thinking the princess wouldn't wish for her horse to be brought to the forge so he would go to it and get the proper measurements, knowing that royalty preferred their horseshoes specifically crafted for their individual horse.

"He's rather…eager," Mithian smiled, "One does not often see a passion like that among the youth in apprentice ships at that age. Most have grown weary of it or disinterested."

"Not in Camelot," Gwen remarked, "Edmund wouldn't…" she cut herself off.

"Wouldn't what?" Mithian glanced at her.

Gwen sighed, lowering her voice, "Edmund likely wouldn't even be alive now, if not for Rayna. Wouldn't have survived the first winter, him or his friends."

"Why?" Mithian frowned, shocked at that.

"Edmund is an orphan," Gwen explained quietly, "Rayna saw him in the market her first week here, him and three others, and gave them food. Arthur was nearly livid that she'd wasted it on them but she explained Edmund was an orphan, told him about this sort of…program they had in her village, something one of the villagers used to do to help the orphans, take them in, find them apprenticeships so they'd have a craft in the future. I don't know exactly what she said, but it got through to Arthur and he and Morgana organized the same here. Edmund," she nodded at him, "He and the others are thriving, they're so excited to learn because they know it'll keep them alive in the future, keep them safe and secure to learn a craft. If it wasn't for Rayna…" she shook her head, unable to think of it.

Mithian looked back at the boy, carefully selecting a tool or two, "He seemed to expect her to come with you."

"Because she usually does," Gwen shrugged, "Rayna likes to surprise them with visits when she can. See how they're doing. They…" she let out a little laugh, "I think they're doing so well because they want to impress her. They want to do well and make her proud because, if it wasn't for her, they'd be in the streets still or worse."

"Ready!" Edmund cheered as he came back to the door, making sure the forge was secure and a note had been left for his master as he turned to follow them back, Mithian quiet as she thought on what Gwen had told her.

~8~

Mithian slowly made her way towards Morgana when she saw the woman at the edge of the training fields that were near the stables. Edmund was…a remarkable boy, very skilled, truly had a talent for his craft and he had assured her that her horse would be tended to before the day was out. Quite the promise for a boy, but she was starting to think that he would certainly get it set. She'd spotted Morgana standing there alone, and Gwen had quickly dismissed herself and rushed off, knowing that it meant Marayna was alone. She got the feeling that the queen would be a bit annoyed that someone was always tending to her, she seemed the sort, but right now there was something she wanted to ask Morgana about.

"What are they doing?" Mithian asked first, completely forgetting her first question when she saw what Morgana was grinning and cheering about. Merlin was standing in the middle of a ring of knights, facing Arthur, both men with their shirts off, staffs in their hands…and Merlin was WINNING.

"Arthur likes to tease Merlin about his skills with weapons, so Merlin always challenges him to a staff battle when he gets annoyed," Morgana smiled, "Arthur likes to think he's getting 'less rusty' with each staff battle against Merlin…but he really is just rubbish with a staff. I love seeing Merlin dueling like that, when HE isn't the one being embarrassed all the time."

"He's actually besting the prince?" Mithian blinked, "You told me once that Arthur could boast an expert in any weapon and prove it true."

Morgana sighed, "Yes, but that was against the knights."

Mithian looked at the knights gathered and back to her, "Aren't all of them but Merlin knights?"

"Yes, but the knights I was speaking of weren't there when I visited those times," Morgana agreed, "Three of them, Gwaine, Percival, and Elyan," she pointed them out, "Were the first of the Knights of the 'Other Houses.' Lancelot as well," she added quietly.

"Other houses?"

"Non-nobles."

Mithian gaped at her, "You have commoner knights?" she'd heard rumors of it but she'd thought it was just a rumor!

Morgana nodded, "Marayna spent ages whispering in Arthur's ear about that one…" she scoffed, "More like shouting at him about it."

"She convinced the king to ignore the code?" Mithian seemed horrified.

"She was right too," Morgana glance at her, "Mithian, with all the enemies that Camelot attracts because of Uther's tyranny…we lost so many men, so many good, noble men. Can you imagine any noble family in the kingdom that would be willing to supply more sons to a cause that would likely end with them dead before they could even be properly trained?" she shook her head, "Those men proved themselves over and over, their prowess with a blade, their skill with weapons, and their loyalty. What did it matter if they were not noble in blood if they were noble in heart?"

"And Arthur agreed?"

"He didn't exactly have a reason not to accept commoner knights when his wife was the same," Morgana gave her a pointed look, "And it was the best decision he could make. So many more men, men who are truly more skilled than quite a few knights, have joined the ranks now. Our army is stronger than ever with the new men joining and it has shown the other knights humility and how to be humble when they are bested by a farmer or by a woodchopper. The knights are less arrogant when it comes to the common people and they are more involved in Camelot, they have more respect for the strength of her citizens than they used to."

They looked over when they heard a rousing cheer to see that Merlin had knocked Arthur on his back, his staff flying to the side, with Merlin's pressed to his chest to keep him down, before Arthur knocked it to the side lightly with a wave and held a hand up to Merlin, allowing the former-servant to pull him up.

"You married a former servant as well," Mithian murmured.

Morgana glanced at her, "I married a man I love," she corrected, "Servant, former-servant, minor Lord…it matters not to me. I'd marry him if he were a fishmonger so long as he makes me happy and loves me…and he does."

Mithian looked at her, seeing the smile on Morgana's face, the sparkle in her eyes as she looked at Merlin and realized…he really did love her and make her happy, didn't he?

~8~

Merlin, as he was not a knight, was not expected to remain behind for the rest of training, something Mithian was a bit thankful for as it gave her an opportunity to catch up to the man as he headed back to the castle, Morgana remaining behind to watch the knights' progress, though she had a small suspicion that Morgana had guessed that she would want to speak to Merlin after her and remained behind for that.

"Prince Merlin…" she called, catching up to him in the corridor.

"Just Merlin," he gave her a tense smile, not exactly fond of her. He had seen how she was treating his sister at times and some of the remarks she'd made.

"But you ARE the prince," she countered, "You are Morgana's husband."

"And I'm still not used to that," Merlin told her, "I don't think I ever will be."

"Being a prince or being a husband?"

"Both," he smiled, thinking about it, "Being Morgana's husband…having her as my wife? It's a dream come true, I doubt I'll ever wake and realize it's reality instead," he looked at Mithian, "I know how you feel about Aya and I, because we were servants and now we're nobility. Gwen's the same though and you seemed to be speaking easily enough with her."

Mithian blinked at that, "She…is?"

Merlin nodded, "One of the knights, Lancelot, he was Gwen's husband. Makes her a minor Lady, even had a ceremony for it. He died."

Mithian's eyes widened at that, realizing that Morgana had mentioned a Lancelot before but she hadn't seen the man there, "I'm sorry."

"We all are," Merlin sighed, "And we're all aware of what you must think of us…"

"I don't…"

Merlin held up a hand to stop her, "I saw you, the looks you sent her, the comments you made, the way you act around my sister. I thought a princess, especially one on negotiations, was meant to be polite and respectful to her hosts? And for all your comments, my sister acted with more dignity and regality than you did," he eyed her a moment, "You're not the first you know, to think she's not the right fit to be queen because of where she comes from. Other nobles feel the same, or did, Uther's own council used to think that, the servants, but you know what? No one thinks it more than my sister does," Mithian looked up at that, "Arthur proposed to her once, she said no."

"What?"

He nodded, "She was terrified that she would do something that would harm the kingdom or negotiations," he gave her a pointed look, "Because she ISN'T a queen, she wasn't raised to be a princess, and she had no idea what she was doing. She knows that, she's tried so hard to be a queen that the people deserve and I think she's doing a remarkable job. She's got the castle running more efficiently than it has in decades, she's helped double the size of the army, she's prevented at least two wars, and she's done all she can to keep the servants she used to work beside as safe as possible, she's helped introduce laws to protect them and…"

"Laws to protect servants?" Mithian asked, though Merlin could hear more of a curiosity than derision in her voice.

"Years ago, before Aya was even really courting Arthur…it was suggested that laws should exist to give more protection to servants," he explained, "Aya and I we…have a history of getting involved in things we probably shouldn't have. We found things out, plots, other crimes going on. But, because we were servants, hardly anyone listened to us or believed us. If a noble said one thing or 'got offended' we could have been executed even being right. I think it was more that Aya was in danger than me but I don't really care because Arthur proposed laws to give servants a voice, to ensure they were listened to and that, if they were honestly making a mistake in accusations, that they wouldn't be executed for it. Servants felt better about bringing things up to the nobles when they saw something happening than before because their lives weren't at stake any longer."

"I hadn't heard of laws like that before."

"It was years ago though," Merlin shrugged, "But that's the point Mithian, I see you looking at my sister, expecting a Queen. But that won't ever be her. I can't count how many times she's said that she really only feels like a servant in a pretty dress, and that's how she wants it. She made a speech to the people that she will first and foremost be a servant, a servant to Camelot and to the people, and that's how she helps prove it. Her gowns mimic the ones she wore as a servant just of a better material. She doesn't want the people to see a distant queen, but a servant among them, that will help them."

He eyed Mithian for a long moment as she thought on that, "And I will always be a servant at heart as well, it shapes who we are, the sort of person we are, to hold onto our past. We can no more cast it off or change what we are inside as you or Arthur could throw off your crowns and call yourselves stable hands. As much as my sister may still act like a servant, I doubt you'd be able to stop acting like a princess," he gave a small laugh, "I've seen Arthur try to, it wasn't pretty."

And with that, he turned and headed down the halls again, leaving Mithian to her thoughts.

~8~

There was one more person Mithian felt she had to speak to. The more she learned about Marayna the more her opinion on the woman was changing and…there was one person she felt could offer even more light on the woman considering the man was both a council member…and the girl's uncle. Gaius had been a man who had come up in a few conversations with Morgana, when the woman would have a nightmare or two during her stay at the castle, the physician. He had been one of Uther's closest advisors, one of Arthur's as well, a man who had been there longer than most and would know the girl better than anyone.

She had…also heard tell from her father that, at one point, Gaius had practiced magic.

"Princess Mithian," Gaius greeted as the door to his chambers opened and she stepped inside, "Is there something you require, my Lady?"

"Yes, yes, I…wanted to speak with you about someone," Mithian began, shutting the door behind her and stepping over to the man.

"I will do my best to help with whatever you wish to know," he offered, "Within reason," he added, having a suspicion that she might be about to ask about Marayna.

"The Queen…" she began, seeing him stiffing and straighten at that, "You are one of the wisest men in the kingdom. I ask that if you…look past your ties to the Queen…do you think Arthur's marriage to her was wise?"

Gaius was silent a long while, considering that, "May I inquire why you are asking?"

"Nemeth and Camelot have been…tentative allies," she tried to explain, "Arthur has offered me a peace offering to strengthen that but…if we become firmer allies…I wish to be sure that there may not be complications that will arise in the future."

Gaius frowned, "You fear Rayna may cause a war?"

"I fear there may be other nobles and visiting king that are not as…tolerable as I have been with the manner in which the queen carries herself and how she acts."

Gaius's lips pursed at the slight against his niece, he knew she wasn't the perfect queen, but she had the heart and soul of a queen. He took a breath, trying to hold onto Mithian's request to give her an honest opinion without thinking of the familial ties between him and Marayna, "I do not believe you will have to concern yourself with such an event," he offered, "In the short while she has been queen…Rayna has prevented more wars than she has sparked and any that appeared to be sparked because of a slight against her, came from Arthur. She has endeavored to maintain the peace, as a Queen must."

"There has been threats of war then?" Mithian pressed.

Gaius sighed, "Arthur listened to…tainted advice from someone he thought to be a trusted advisor and took the life of Queen Annis's husband."

"From the Queen?"

"From his uncle," Gaius corrected instantly.

"I'm sorry," Mithian winced, "Go on."

"Rayna tried to prevent him from committing the act, however her attempts failed and Annis declared war. Armies marched," he offered, not about to tell her it was only a handful of knights against an army, not about to tell her the full effects of what had happened, "Eventually it came about that peace was brokered. Rayna had a hand in it. And only recently she was taken captive by Baron Christian."

"No!" Mithian gasped, even Nemeth was aware of Christian's slave trade, she could guess what had happened.

"Arthur was ready to declare war, nearly did, when he found that his wife had been beaten while in Christian's care. Rayna refused to allow it to happen. She made an argument that he wanted to avenge his wife, but that in so doing, he would cause harm and pains to hundreds of other wives. She tempered his anger and she kept peace between the two realms. Rayna would sooner lay down her life to protect her people and stop a war than to start it. She had gained the respect of UTHER's council for her efforts"

Mithian blinked, seeming surprised at that, Uther and his men were some of the hardest men to gain the trust or respect of, "I had heard that Uther himself arranged for the marriage between Arthur and the queen."

"Rayna," Gaius corrected, "I would suggest you call her that instead, she prefers that. And yes, Uther did. I believe he saw much of his own wife in my niece, the potential to be a good queen."

"I hardly think he saw magic in his wife," Mithian gave him a pointed look, "Do not fear that I will speak of seeing that to anyone, THAT I do know would truly start a war. Arthur…he will defend his wife to the death."

"Yes," Gaius nodded, "He would. And no, Uther did not know," at least, not in the end.

"It must take a brave woman to live in a kingdom such as this, to serve under a king like Uther and be what she is…" Mithian mused.

Gaius hesitated, not sure if he should say it, but knowing Mithian's friendship with Morgana…it might help her accept Marayna more, "Not just her, Merlin and Morgana as well."

Mithian's eyes widened more at that, before she closed them in sadness, Morgana's words and fears of living in Camelot coming back to her now. All the times she thought the woman was being paranoid…it was because, by then, she'd likely learned of her magic. For Morgana to live under Uther's very watch, for Marayna to marry the man's son…

It would take a brave woman indeed.

~8~

When the time came for Mithian and her party to depart, the Princess found herself waiting till it came for Marayna to wish her farewell especially. She knew that, given her behavior to the woman, that it would be entirely within her right for the queen to refuse to see her off. But from what she knew of Marayna and what she'd learned from those closest to her, it wasn't like her to do that and to risk any sort of slight against her or Nemeth. Still, when she saw the queen approach her with Arthur, she couldn't help but let out a breath of relief.

"Might I have a word…Rayna?" she asked before Arthur or Marayna could even speak, "Privately?" she glanced at Arthur.

Arthur seemed hesitant to allow it, understandably, but Marayna nodded and led Mithian off to the side, "Is there anything wrong?" she asked the princess.

"No," Mithian smiled at her, "At least not with Camelot, not with you. I wish to apologize to you, Rayna, for my behavior towards you during the delegations."

"There's nothing to apologize for," Marayna shook her head, "I know I'm not exactly the queen most nobles expect to see. I fault no one for what they think of me for it."

"You may not, but my actions were inexcusable," Mithian continued, "As a princess…no, as a human being, I should have acted better to you. I have learned…so much about you in my stay here my Queen," she added, laughing a bit when she saw the Marayna roll he eyes at that, "And I have learned something that should have been obvious to me from the start. I ought not judge others by where they have come from, but instead where they are and what they are now…and you," she reached out to take Marayna's hand, "You are truly going to be the most magnificent queen, the best Camelot has ever had."

Marayna smiled at that, "Thank you," she whispered. It meant…quite a lot to her to hear that. She had always felt like she wasn't a proper queen, that she might not have what it took to truly be a good one…but to hear a real princess declare that? It was wonderful, "Sorry," she wiped at her eyes, "The baby makes me cry all the time now…that or slap Arthur in the head."

Mithian chuckled at that, "Well, from what I know of Pendragon men, sometimes it takes a good slap to get through to them."

Marayna laughed at that, "Or a punch. I actually punched Arthur within the first few days of meeting him."

"And now you're Queen," Mithian remarked, "Perhaps I ought to try that with some visiting princes."

"You knew know," she smiled, "It worked for me."

Mithian reached into the pocket of her gown and pulled out a scroll, "If you could bestow this upon Arthur…Nemeth relinquishes their claim on Gedref."

Marayna's eyes widened, "Are you sure?"

Mithian nodded, "I believe we have gained more from this visit than a mere trifle of land. But a new friendship," she nodded, "And a new, stronger alliance."

"Camelot accepts," Marayna nodded, "And declares Nemeth among our friends."

Mithian leaned in and hugged her as much as she could with Marayna's prominent stomach in the way, pulling back to place her hand on it, "May I?" she asked first before doing so when Marayna nodded, smiling when she felt a strong kick, "I wager five gold coins it's a girl," she whispered, "Camelot could do with more princesses to kick the men into shape."

Marayna laughed heartily at that, "Perhaps it will be, I shall be sure to let you know."

"I look forward to it," Mithian squeezed Marayna's hand once more before she turned to return to her horse, nodding a prim goodbye to Arthur as she got on herself, and turned to gallop away with her men.

"What did she wish to speak of?" Arthur asked as Marayna moved back to his side, the two of them looking out and watching as the party left.

"Nemeth gives up Gedref in exchange for a stronger alliance."

"What?!" Arthur looked at her, stunned.

Marayna nodded, "And Mithian bets this is a girl," she patted her stomach.

Arthur just shook his head, laughing a little as he put his arm around her shoulder, resting his other hand on her stomach, "Whatever it is," he smiled at her, "I want it to be just like you," he whispered in her ear before kissing her cheek.

Marayna smiled, "Whatever it is," she mimicked, "It had best not have your ego."

Arthur laughed even more, "With you keeping it in check…I doubt it would."

Marayna's smile grew a bit sad at that, just a month, possibly less, and the baby would be there…or it wouldn't, or it would and she wouldn't or neither of them would or…

She closed her eyes, taking a deep breath, putting her hand on her stomach as well, feeling the baby kick against it and praying that everything would work out.

A/N: I hate the times when you're sick and you just sleep through everything :( I apologize for the second time this story is late, I apparently slept though my alarm for posting the chapters and didn't wake up till about 5 minutes ago, which is why there was no tumblr post to warn about the lateness :( -sigh- Sorry!

Some notes on reviews...

That's ok, I hope you enjoyed your holiday :) And I'm not upset nope, it was probably someone trying to start something :)

I ship Mergana yup :) I was torn because I thought Freya was cute with Merlin, but I just feel like it was too fast and he liked her more because she was a pretty girl who had magic instead of because of some deep profound connection and built up relationship :) Oh I don't think I could do a story like that, it might kill me to bring them all together. But I can say that, if I ever stopped writing in the future, that would be how I'd want to go, posting all the OCs getting together for one big send off :) I can say I have a one-shot crossover coming though on the 13th, a SuperWhoLock for Michelle, Proffy, and Leena :)

Oh I've got a twist planned for Kara ;)

Mithian won't make a move nope, I think she's more confused as to why he'd pick a servant/peasant over a princess, but she understands now :)

I actually try not to read stories in the same fandom that I am writing (or am going to write) a story in as I don't want to be influenced by the stories and want my own to be as original as possible. Once I finish my PJO story and post it, I'll be happy to check the story out, but it may not be for a while :)

The PJO probably won't be till next year or the year after, I've got a list of upcoming stories on my tumblr's 'Upcoming Stories' page that has all the stories for 2014 and the dates they'll be posted :) We have...2 more Doctor Who series, a Once Upon a Time, a Big Bang Theory, a Thor/OC, a Anakin/OC, and Aragorn/OC coming this year, along with 2 crossover stories (in less than a week, and in October) :) I think for Morgana it's more one of those friends you have for the sake of the kingdom or have been acquaintances with for a long time. I think Mithian was more confused about what a prince saw in a servant enough to marry her and make her queen so she sees everything Marayna does as having 'low' quality to it. You definitely nailed Marayna, she wouldn't want a war just because one princess was being less than warm to her ;) I can say a few things about names will come up before the end of the story ;) Oh the knights are definitely going to want in on being 'related' to the baby ;) I like it, it struck me as a 'silly face' yup, I like them both ;) Lol, I do tend to put smilies in a lot don't I? I think it's mostly because I'm just so happy to answer a review that I just put that smile into it :) Like now! Lol. Yup, the author that was plagiarizing my Supernatural story removed the stories (or they were removed by the site, I'm not entirely sure about that one) and changed their name to some number sequence I think, I keep an eye on their account though incase they try again, but so far, nothing :) I'm not sure if I'll do other Merlin stories, mostly because I feel like I'd want to do a Merlin/OC but I love him with (good)Morgana too much to really think I can make myself put him with an OC. So this might be the only Merlin series, similar to how Leena might be my only Sherlock series :)

We'll see quite a bit coming for Gwen, but more in Series 5 and a very big twist for her at the end of this story but I can't say what }:)

I don't care much for Harry/Ginny either. It was weird, at first I liked it, but then Luna came in and I just loved her :) I'm glad you're enjoying the story so far :)


	22. The Sword in the Stone - Part 1

The Sword in the Stone (Part 1)

Marayna smiled to herself as she sat beside Arthur at the feast celebrating Beltane, he really was taking care to make sure that the celebrations the Druids practiced were also felt in Camelot. Beltane was celebrated occasionally, but hadn't been in the last five or so years so to see Arthur bringing it back and allowing them all to participate in it was wonderful. Marayna knew that the Druids would be having their own celebrations in the woods, they'd invited her and Merlin (and Morgana and Arthur) there after their own feast was done, to see how the holiday ought to be celebrated. She knew that the Bloodguard were also going to be participating in the festivities, the Catha invited as well. She had to laugh at that, there was going to be a small regime change in the next few months.

Her stomach was huge at this point, about a week past 9 months though. Gaius had assured her that as long as she could feel the baby moving inside her, that it was just fine. Some pregnancies lasted 9 months, some a week or two longer, others a week or two later, at times some pregnancies might be as early as 7 months! Though that was dangerous for the baby. What it came down to though was knowing that any day now the baby would be there. And that was a frightening concept, both before the birth and after. At the moment, they didn't know what the outcome of the birth would be, if she would live or if the baby would, if they both might or both might not. That was enough to frighten all of them to the point where the Druids, Bloodguard, and Catha had offered their strongest Healers and midwives to help assist. Morgana was thrilled to be able to witness more healers and talk to them about their craft, get a different perspective of it from three different clans, so to speak. They would all be arriving tomorrow, the day after the feast but were all prepared to head out to Camelot if need be that night.

After that, Arthur, she'd learned, was in negotiations with the Bloodguard. She'd been surprised to hear from Benedict that Arthur had sought him out in the woods a short while after she'd mentioned the man waiting for him. He'd gone to allow Benedict whatever punishment he felt was needed…he'd lied to her about why he was so beaten and bloody when he'd returned to their chambers that day, he'd claimed that the training had been a bit intense and he'd been distracted. Still, he'd sought out Benedict and allowed the man to deal a punishment to him, but then Benedict had done the same when Merlin had alerted them and the Druids to the fact that she'd never been born at one point. Benedict had sought Arthur out and allowed the king to deal a punishment for not having been able to protect the High Priestess as efficiently as they should have. Arthur hadn't laid a hand on the man because he couldn't remember a time where she hadn't been born and hadn't blamed him.

Benedict seemed to have a new respect for Arthur because of that and she'd learned that Arthur was negotiating a member of the Bloodguard (possibly Benedict himself) to come to Camelot and act as guard for her and their child as it grew, to be both a tutor in magic but also to watch out for it incase it accidently used magic around others. He wanted a sort of private guard for her, not a servant, but extra defense, mostly for their child though. She was very touched to hear he was willing to take on magical guardians for their child in that way.

She chuckled to herself as she remembered how he'd told her about it, only moments ago when he'd been dressing for the banquet they were currently attending while she worked on getting another hole into his belt. He'd been putting on more muscle, pushing himself to be a stronger man and warrior now that he would have a child to think of and protect. She and Merlin liked to joke that it was him getting fat but they all knew it was Arthur pushing himself to be a better defender. He'd remarked that he wanted to be stronger, because he wanted to protect their child…and speaking of protection…and then told her about the extra guard.

Arthur looked around a moment before he stood, dropping a kiss to Marayna's hair before he slowly made his way down the table to where Gaius was sitting, "Have you seen Agravaine?" he whispered to the man.

They had been watching him like a hawk from all angles but…there was something bothering him. He knew that there were times they missed him, where they hadn't noticed him slip away despite their best efforts. It had been happening less and less with Gwen returned to them, but with the feast and preparations, with the preparing for the baby and negotiations, and all the hustle and bustle and knowing that the Druids and Bloodguard and Catha, while on guard, would be slightly distracted that night…it put him ill at ease. They had done what they could to add protection to the castle in the event of something like this but…he was worried. It was probably his paternal instincts kicking in, he was just worried about everything, but the fact that he hadn't spotted his uncle yet…it bothered him a great deal.

"Er, no, sire," he answered, "Not since this morning."

"Would it be a terrible inconvenience to ask you to request one of the guards give a quick survey of the castle?" he whispered, "I would myself but…"

"But you don't want to alarm Rayna," he nodded, patting Arthur's hand, "It is no trouble at all," he smiled, getting up to move to speak to Gwaine as Arthur sat back down beside Arthur.

"You really think I wouldn't notice Agravaine's lack of attendance?" Marayna whispered to him and he blinked and looked at her, "It's not just your child Artie, I worry for it too, especially with your uncle in the castle."

Arthur let out a long breath, "I didn't want to worry you," he took her hand.

"And that's very sweet," she patted his hand, "But whispering and trying to be secret about him worries me more."

He smiled and kissed her hand, "I asked Gwaine to check around the castle and…"

He was suddenly cut off when the warning bells began to ring moments before Gwaine ran in, "Sire! We're under attack! They're within the city walls!"

"What!?" Marayna gasped.

"Merlin," Arthur turned to him, "Get Rayna and Morgana to the inner chamber. Gwen," he turned to her, "Get everyone else there as well."

"Yes, sire," Gwen nodded as Merlin and Morgana helped the heavily pregnant Marayna up, "Everyone follow me!"

"Arthur!" Marayna shouted as Arthur jumped over the table, grabbing his sword and striding through the room towards the doors, clearly intent to fight this himself.

"Gwaine, secure the armory!" he started ordering, "Percival, with me!"

"We have to go Aya," Merlin whispered to her, squeezing her hand, "Think of your baby…"

Marayna swallowed and followed him, "And what of my husband?"

"I'll go after him as soon as I'm sure YOU'RE safe," he promised, kissing her hand as they hurried to get her out of the room, knowing they couldn't use magic to transport her away in the middle of everyone.

~8~

"Ow, Mara!" Arthur winced as she smacked him n the back of the head as he sat in the physician's chambers a short while later, Gaius tending to a wound in his side, his ribs a bit broken. Merlin had kept his promise and gone after him, saving him from the Southrons and using magic to help them escape. But Arthur had been injured and Marayna was NOT happy about that.

But one thing that they'd discovered was that it had indeed been Agravaine that had had a hand in the Southrons entering. He'd given the copy of the siege tunnel plans to Morgause and led her right into the kingdom, walked along side her and Helios as they led the attack. They had feared that would happen and had done all they could to both physically and magically defend the tunnels, everything short of collapsing them. But Morgause had dismantled the spells and Helios and his men had made quick work of the soldiers guarding the area, allowing them all access to the kingdom.

"I can bind the ribcage, but even that would run the risk of puncturing a lung," Gaius muttered as he wrapped Arthur's ribs.

"Gaius…" Arthur gave him a look," Perhaps Morgana should see to this," he said meaningfully, "I'm sure you have many other patients to tend to."

Gaius gave him a nod, stepping away to do that, to keep the others distracted as Morgana moved to Arthur's side, looking at the wound and ribs, "I can't heal the wound," she whispered to him in warning, "Too many people saw it, but the ribs I can do."

Arthur nodded, "I understand."

Merlin moved to Morgana's side, stepping close to block her from the sight of others as her eyes flashed and Arthur winced, feeling his bones move back together.

"What's happened out there?" Gwen asked, helping Morgana tend the wound in Arthur's side and wrap it.

"The citadel is overrun," Percival warned, "We can't hold out much longer.'

"Wonderful," Marayna ran a hand through her hair, "And how long till they get here?"

"Minutes at best."

"We can't stay here," Merlin looked at them all, "Especially not you or Aya, Arthur, If they find you, they'll kill you."

"If I had a coin for everyone who tried…" Marayna muttered.

"This is different," Merlin shook his head, "You've been far more tired lately Aya, with the birth so near, and it won't be safe to move you magically either."

They'd done more research about the transportation spells they'd been using, trying to see if it would be safe to keep using them. With Marayna so close to birth, using such a spell where she was pulled from one place and deposited in another could be dangerous and could lead her to give birth and that wasn't something they could risk happening at the moment. And they all knew better than to ask her to turn into a robin and escape, she would not abandon her people or them like that.

"We must get to safety while we still can," Percival agreed.

Morgana looked at Arthur, knowing the one thing that would get him to leave and see himself safe before worrying about his people, the ONLY thing that would, "Arthur…you and Rayna need to get out of here now…just imagine what Morgause would do if she caught Rayna…"

Arthur swallowed hard, not wanting to go but…his wife was there, SHE had to get out of there, but he knew she wouldn't leave if he didn't, "Of course," he breathed.

"Then let's go," Percival nodded, "We'll use the posting gate."

Gwaine glanced at Marayna a moment, the woman tense and pale, her hand on her stomach. He looked down, ready to sacrifice himself to get her out…when he spotted something on the floor, and immediately stepped forward, "I'll keep them off your back as long as I can," he offered them his hand.

Arthur looked at him, understanding the sacrifice he was making for them, and took his hand, grasping his arm tightly, all of them turning to leave…till they realized Marayna wasn't moving, "Mara…"

"You go," she shook her head, looking at Arthur with tears in her eyes, "I'm…I'm too big, I'm too slow…I won't even make it to the doors before they get in this room, you must GO."

"Mara what are you…" Arthur began at the same time that Merlin shouted, "Aya don't be ridiculous!"

Marayna looked at them sadly, "I'm sorry," she whispered, "_Mod wæs cræftleas!"_ she shouted at Arthur, her eyes glowing as he blinked, standing there dumbly, "Go," she ordered, "Get out of here and don't turn back!" she offered him a shove and Arthur took off running out the room.

"Arthur!" Percival shouted, rushing after him.

"Morgana," Marayna looked at the woman, "Please…"

Morgana nodded and grabbed Merlin's hand, pulling him after her even as he struggled, using her magic to force him on, pushing him out of the room and slamming the door shut behind her.

Gwaine moved over to Marayna, putting a hand on her shoulder as Gwen put her arm around her, hugging her on the side, having refused to leave the pregnant woman, Gaius looked down at the ground, his eyes wide in shock as he realized just why Marayna had insisted on staying in Camelot.

She was in NO condition to escape to the woods now, and her current condition would prove something Morgause would NEVER risk harming, which was proven moments later when the doors burst open and Morgause stepped in with Helios and his army to see the small group of four standing there…

~8~

"We need to keep going!" Morgana shouted as she struggled with Merlin, trying to push him on and further into the woods. They didn't have time for this, for these struggles, they'd already lost Percival and Elyan to the Southron soldiers on the way.

"That's my sister!" Merlin cried, still trying to get past her, "She's with child Morgana! For all we know they could be torturing her and…"

"They're not," Morgana cut in, her hands resting on Merlin's chest to stop him, Arthur…dressed in a rather laughable outfit of tan pants that went just below his knees, a shirt that was too small and showed his stomach, and a tan vest that made him look a bit of an idiot…was standing there, looking between them as they argued, "Merlin, Merlin!" she moved in his path again, "Listen to me."

"Gana…" he looked at her with tears in his eyes, "She's my _sister_."

"I know," she hugged him tightly, "I know but…we've tried to get into the cast again after we left with magic…there's a barrier around it, wards to keep magic out and her magic in. We can't transport her out or us in there. If we head back now, well be killed."

"But the baby…"

"Will be safe, and so will Rayna, till the baby's born," she added, "Merlin, Rayna is smart, you KNOW she would never tell us to go without her if she didn't have a reason, what do YOU think it is?"

He swallowed hard, trying to push past his terror and think of why his sister would risk staying there, knowing Morgause was invading, "To…to try and learn what her plan is…so when she escapes she can warn us."

"Yes."

"And the baby…it would be safe because…because YOU'RE with me," he looked at her, "Morgause knows you've chosen Camelot and me and Arthur for your loyalty. She can't threaten you or control you the same way again. She…she wants the baby," he breathed, realizing that.

"I'm sorry," Morgana nodded, "I think she does. And she can't have it till Rayna's given birth. Rayna is safe until that baby is born. So Merlin, we need to find somewhere safe and come up with a plan before that happens. Ok? For now Rayna's safe, she had to stay there, because Gaius is there, he's a physician, Gwen will help her and so will Gwaine. And…it'll keep Morgause from being able to take over entirely, because the people see their Queen there."

Merlin closed his eyes a moment, realizing that this entire thing…it wasn't about trying to put Morgana on the throne any longer, Morgause had already failed to do that. There was only a handful of people that Morgause could threaten to try and get Morgana's agreement and ALL of them were protected and able to fight back against her. But the baby…if Morguase could get her hand on the heir of Camelot, if it was a boy, she could act as regent for it if the two of them, Arthur, Gaius, and Marayna were dead. She could act as regent and rule Camelot in the heir's name, she could raise it to be whatever she wanted, a puppet, to do her bidding, believe in her cause, obey her commands. THAT had been Morgause's plan ever since she'd had that vision of Marayna with a baby in her arms that Morgana had seen. If she couldn't eliminate Marayna, the one with a claim to the throne after Arthur (which would have been filled by Morgana without Marayna there,) then she needed to get her hands on the heir to the throne instead. The baby would be so small that Morgause herself would be able to rule just as SHE wished without fear of the one ruling turning on her. She could raise his sister's child to believe she was his or her mother…

And that sickened him.

"So we only have a day or so at most," he whispered.

Morgana nodded, "To be safe," she agreed, "Gaius said it could be any day now."

Merlin took a breath, "Ok…we go to Ealdor like you suggested," he agreed, thinking of how she'd recommended that as a safe place on the way, just before Elyan and Percival were taken.

Morgana hugged him again, "Thank you," she whispered in his ear, "And she'll be fine Merlin, Rayna's strong, and she's clever, she'll be ok."

Merlin swallowed hard, hugging her back…

When they both felt someone else hug them both at the same time and turned their heads to see Arthur, acting a bit dimwitted as Marayna's spell had made him simpleminded and easy to command, joined in on their group hug.

~8~

Marayna was half dragged by the arms towards the throne, stopping when she saw Morgause sitting upon it, smirking, "Red isn't your color," Marayna remarked, seeing that the woman had gone through the collections of dresses in the castle and chosen the most 'queenly' red gown she could find.

Morgause smirked, "It shall be for you see, I…"

"Plan to wait until I've given birth before you steal my child and kill me," Marayna cut in, rolling her eyes in boredom, "So that you can raise the child as your own, ruling as regent until it comes of age and takes the throne, ruling in your name."

Morgause's eyes narrowed at her, "And how came you by this knowledge."

Marayna smirked this time, "You mean your favored pet didn't tell you we discovered him?" Marayna taunted, glancing at Agravaine, "He hardly lasted a day after you kidnapped Gaius to have the Catha torture him before Arthur found out. We all knew about it for AGES before that though."

"What?!" she demanded, spinning to look at Agravaine.

"You must truly be dumber than we thought to have not noticed the information flowing to you from your little spy had dried up."

"Your majesty, I have no idea what she is…" Agravaine began.

"Silence!" Morgause spat at him, she HAD noticed that information was slowing, but then he'd given her the siege tunnel plans and…

"But no, Agravaine wasn't the one to tell me your plans," Marayna spoke, making Morgause look at her once more, "It's just so unoriginal, I mean you truly couldn't come up with something more original? Stealing the heir and raising him as your own? As though I haven't already had nightmares about every single harm that could befall my child," she scoffed.

"Enough," Morgause glared.

Marayna just shook her head, "No, YOU, despite your delusions and plots, are NOT the Queen and you never will be. Ever. We have foiled your plans each and every time, Morgause, Even now you have three armies of magic-users preparing war against you, along with the knights and soldiers of Camelot, my brother, myself, and your own sister among them. If you really think you'll be coming out of this either with my child or with your life…you're even madder than I thought."

"I will not be defeated as easily as before," Morgause sneered at her, "I have grown stronger, more careful, more…"

"Insane?" Marayna supplied, "You will not be getting my child Morgause, mark my words, this kingdom…shall never be yours and magic, when it is returned to the kingdom…it will not be YOU who does it. You will never be hailed as a savior of the magical realm, in fact, by now, I think they see you as quiet a traitor to the nature of magic."

"How dare you…"

"I dare!" Marayna cut in, tensing, "Because I AM the High Priestess of the Old Religion and I AM Queen of Camelot and I will be the one to raise my child, not you, not anyone like you. Over my dead body."

Morgause smirked, "That can easily be arranged."

"How?" Marayna countered, "Kill me now you risk killing my child, kill me now and the people will never accept you as regent, kill me with magic and those out there will feel the death of the High Priestess and they will seek revenge," she shook her head, "No. You want to kill me, you'll have to get in line."

"Guards!" Morgause shouted as they entered, "Take her to the dungeons!"

Marayna held her head up high as she turned and walked between the guards, not giving them a chance to grab her again, her hands moving t her stomach as it tightened while she walked. She swallowed hard, taking a deep breath, hoping that Merlin and Morgana and Arthur were safe and that something happened very soon because…

While Morgause couldn't kill her now…there was nothing to protect her AFTER the child was born.

And her time as running out.

~8~

Morgana and Merlin were walking through the woods, hand in hand, Arthur tagging along behind though he kept looking back over his shoulder and every five minutes or so he'd ask them where Marayna was and if she'd be joining them in Ealdor. Even in his simpleminded state he kept fretting about his wife. They didn't have the heart to tell him that they didn't know, because they could tell that this Arthur, if he even sensed a small threat to his wife…he'd be likely to stride back to Camelot and wave around the sword they weren't sure he remembered how to use anymore and get himself killed.

"Stop," Merlin whispered, hearing something. He looked at Mogana, thankful that she'd had the foresight to magic their clothing to appear different than what they were. Arthur looked a simpleton, he and Morgana were wearing nearly the same clothes they'd worn going to Ealdor the first time. Him in his servant attire, Morgana in black trousers and a gray tunic, with her metal belt though without the fur. It would be good as, if they ran into bandits, they'd think them just peasants on a trek with an idiot, "Wait here," he told Arthur, looking at Morgana to watch him.

Morgana nodded and stepped back with Arthur, trying to lead him off to the trees to hide as Merlin continued on. Merlin paused, seeing a small set of travelers making camp through the trees, when the tip of a sword was pressed to his back, making him stiffen and straighten up.

"Turn round," the holder, a woman, called to him and he turned to see it was a blonde woman, her hair in a braid over her shoulder, wearing black trousers and a black sleeveless shirt, "Hello," she greeted, before poking him on, nudging him towards the camp, "You ought to follow," she called over her shoulder to Morgana and Arthur, Morgana sighing and stepping past the bushes, leading Arthur on by the hand as they entered the camp, being led to a man sharpening a knife, "I found them lurking in the woods."

"See anything interesting?" the man looked at them.

"No," Merlin answered, before Morgana pulled him down, ducking low as the man threw a knife at the tree just behind Merlin's head, Arthur turning to look at it and back to the man.

"That's rude," Arthur told him.

"Is it?" the man scoffed.

"Yes," Arthur nodded, "My wife says it's rude and she's always right."

The woman smirked a bit behind him, stepping around to stand beside the man as Merlin spoke, "I didn't see anything, I promise."

"Please," Morgana held up her hands, "We were just passing through."

"They've no horses, no supplies, nothing," the woman informed the man.

"Like to travel light, do you?" the man eyed them.

"Something like that," Morgana smiled.

"So where're you headed?"

"North over the border," Merlin answered.

"Lot's kingdom. He doesn't take kindly to strangers, I can tell you. Likes to decorate his fortress with their heads."

"If he's that dangerous, why head there yourselves?" Morgana countered.

"I have my reasons."

"Right," Merlin scoffed.

"I agree with him," Arthur pointed at Merlin.

The man and woman eyed Arthur oddly, the man grinning stupidly at them, "What's wrong with your friend?"

Merlin and Morgana looked at each other a moment before turning back to the man, "He's a simpleton," Merlin offered, "He can't help it."

"He seems wise enough if he knows his wife is always right," the woman smirked, crossing her arms and leaning on the man beside her.

"He managed to find a wife?" the man gave them a curious look, "And yet YOU two look after him?"

"My brother-in-law," Merlin sighed, "Double so."

"My brother," Morgana shook her head sadly, "And the husband of Merlin's sister."

"Unfortunate for you," the man remarked to Merlin.

"Tell me about it," Merlin rolled his eyes, Morgana nudging him mock-offendedly for it, "Without me and Aya…er…my sister, he wouldn't last a day."

Arthur nodded enthusiastically at that.

The man frowned, eyeing them suspiciously and then back at a wagon off to the side, "Very well, I suppose you can be on your way," he stood and headed for the tree to retrieve his knife.

"Would you mind if we joined you?" Morgana asked, both she and Merlin having guessed why these two, with their knives, would be so secretive and protective of a simple wagon, Agravaine and Morgause would never think to look for them with smugglers, "We would be very grateful for the company on the way."

"I'm very annoying," Arthur told them, as though imparting a very well kept secret.

"Sorry," the man shook his head at them, holding up his hand when Morgana opened her mouth to ask again, "Don't push it. You're lucky I let you go with your lives."

"We could pay you," Merlin offered with a smirk, holding up the small coin purse he'd nicked off of Arthur, "With gold."

The man smiled, moving to clap Merlin on the shoulder, "Well, why didn't you say so before?" and plucked the coin purse off him.

~8~

They should have known, though, that the spell Marayna had cast wouldn't last and the simpleminded Arthur would eventually return to his typical pratty self. Merlin and Morgana had been snuggled up together by a tree, Isolde, the woman of the couple they'd met, having put a small blanket over them during the night, when Arthur came storming over just as the camp was waking the next morning, and started kicking Merlin in the leg to wake him.

"You better have a damn good explanation for this, Merlin!" Arthur nearly growled as Merlin stared up at him, "Fine. Then I'll just carry on kicking you!" and gave him a few more till Merlin scrambled up, waking Morgana in the process.

"Arthur!" Morgana gasped, "You're back!"

"What do you mean 'I'm back?'" he glared, "What did Mara do and why didn't you stop it?! Where IS she?!"

"Arthur…listen to me," Merlin put his hands on Arthur's shoulders to calm him, "Camelot is lost. You were injured in an attack and Aya she…she made you a bit of a simpleton to get you out of there."

"Why would she do that?! Why didn't you force her to come with us?!"

"Arthur she's with child…" Morgana began.

"And that's all the more reason she shouldn't be in Camelot while it's under siege!" he hissed at them.

"Rayna knew that if she came with us she'd slow us down and we'd all be caught," Morgana continued, "She's safe, for now, she'll be safe until the baby comes and…"

"Are you…" Arthur held up a hand to stop her, "Are you telling me what I think, Morgana?"

Morgana nodded solemnly, "Morgause knows she cannot control me any longer," she said quietly, "But she CAN control Camelot still…if she controls the heir."

Arthur let out a breath and closed his eyes, pinching the bridge of his nose at that revelation. Morgause was planning to take his child, to kill his wife likely, and rule as regent…with him not in the kingdom to stop her…she might just succeed.

"Gwaine is there, and Gaius and Gwen," Merlin added, "They will fight to the death Arthur, they won't let Morgause win. Neither will Aya."

"Where are we now?" Arthur asked, needing to get his bearings, needing to know just how far away from his wife and child he was.

"We're heading north to a safe haven, to Ealdor. Hopefully the knights will meet us there."

"And who are these people?"

"Smugglers," Morgana offered.

Arthur looked at her a long while before shaking his head, "And I assume these clothes are what? A disguise?"

Merlin nodded, "No one would ever suspect you of being, you know...who you are."

"I am not going around looking like this," he shook his head.

"You have to," Merlin told him seriously, "If anyone finds out, you'll be caught Arthur and then you won't be able to help Aya get out of there and retake your kingdom."

It probably wasn't quite true, he doubted the smugglers would risk turning the king over especially when they were breaking his laws in doing what they were. But…seeing Arthur dressed like that was one of the two things helping to keep HIM from turning around and going after his sister, the other being Morgana's reassuring presences.

"You," Tristan, the man of the couple, called as the three of them turned to look at him, "We leave as soon as the horses are watered. Explain it to the simpleton, would you?"

Arthur shot a glare at Merlin for that as Tristan turned to join Isolde by the wagon. Merlin offered Arthur his sword that Morgana had confiscated back to him as they moved to join the duo at the wagon.

"Simpleton…" Tristan began.

"That's you," Morgana whispered to Arthur.

"I don't answer to that name."

"It's for Rayna," she reminded him, "It's that or Artie and I doubt you want anyone but her calling you that."

Arthur's jaw tensed but he put on a smile and turned to Tristan as the man glanced at the sword in his hand, "Impressive piece."

"Thank you, sir," Arthur spoke, making Merlin and Morgana wince at how he appeared to be trying to sound like a pirate.

"May I?" he reached for the sword and Arthur let him take it for a closer look, "Magnificent. The only place you find workmanship of this quality is the royal forge of Camelot!" he quickly put the sword to Arthur's throat, "Tell me, how did you come by it?"

"My best friend is the blacksmith's daughter," Morgana said, "She had her father make it as a wedding gift from me."

"And he really shouldn't be parted from it," Merlin added, "Makes him feel safe."

Tristan looked at Arthur who nodded as stupidly as he could before handing the sword back, "I hope for your sake that's true," Arthur took the sword gingerly, playing up not knowing how to hold it, "I'd hate to think that I was riding with a knight of Camelot."

"Aye," Arthur spoke as a pirate once more, hugging the sword to his chest.

Isolde giggled at that, "Knight of Camelot? Look at him."

"You're right," Tristan nodded, watching Arthur try to put the sword in his belt and fail, "Their knights may be stupid, but they're not that stupid."

"Pack your things, simpleton!" Merlin spoke as the duo walked off.

"Call me that again and I'll run you through," Arthur spoke through an idiotic grin.

"Oh calm down Arthur," Morgana murmured, "I doubt you'll have to keep it up too long…"

"It's not that," Arthur sighed, rubbing the side of his face, "I just…Mara's still in Camelot, and I'm here, and Morgause is there," he shook his head, "I will do anything it takes to see her safe again, even act like this…but I want to do more, I want to be there to see her safe."

Before Merlin or Morgana could even comment on that, a man that was walking past them fell to the ground, an arrow in his back. They spun around to see a small army of Southrons rushing the camp. Arthur grabbed Morgana pulling her down as Merlin's eyes flashed, stopping an arrow that had nearly gotten Arthur in the head as they ran for cover behind the wagon with Tristan and Isolde.

"Head for those trees" Arthur commanded, "We'll cover you," he glanced over to see them eyeing him in confusion at how he sounded now, "Do you want to live or not?!

Isolde quickly grabbed Tristan's arm and pulled him off as Arthur and Morgana fired crossbows at the men through the cracks in the wagon.

"Merlin!" Arthur commanded and Merlin threw his hands out, sending the nearest Southrons flying back, giving them time to run over to the cover of a fallen tree, where Tristan and Isolde were waiting, the Southrons and Agravaine who was leading the attack, hadn't seen them escape.

"They haven't found the cargo," Isolde breathed, watching the men over the top of the fallen trunk.

"They will," Tristan remarked, "Besides, they weren't after the cargo. They were after you!" he turned to Arthur, "Who the hell are you?!"

"My name is Arthur Pendragon," Arthur stated.

"The king of Camelot!"

"At least I was."

"I've lost everything I've worked for for some good for nothing king!"

"That's quite something coming from a smuggler."

"Well, I wouldn't have to be a smuggler if it wasn't for your damn taxes, would I?!"

"Those taxes help protect the people of this land."

"My people are dead. You call that protection?"

"Will you children stop fighting!" Morgana shouted, "You've alerted them where we are!" she pointed to the side where the Southrons were now charging.

Arthur and Tristan were on their feet in an instant, blocking the incoming attacks, Isolde close behind as she fought one of her own…only to get elbowed in the head and slashed on her arm before kicked to the ground. The Southron lifted his sword to bring the final blow when Arthur stabbed him through the back, Tristan running to Isolde to cradle her.

"Merlin!" Arthur turned, "Morgana!"

"On it!" Merlin ran out into the open with Morgana, the two of them throwing out their hands and sending all the Southrons still standing flying back, much to the shock of Agravaine when they didn't get back up.

"Would you care to face us Agravaine?" Morgana smirked.

"Or will you report this failure to your mistress?" Merlin asked.

Agravaine swallowed hard and turned to scurry off, where, they weren't sure, possibly for reinforcements or just to escape while he had the chance.

They turned around to see Tristan and Isolde looking at them in shock, "Well done," Arthur patted Merlin on the shoulder, hugging Morgana as he put his sword away, earning an even more flabbergasted look from the smugglers.

"They just used magic…" Tristan blinked.

"And…she's your sister and him your brother-in-law," Isolde breathed, "You KNOW."

Arthur nodded, "There is much neither you, nor my own people, know about me," he replied vaguely, "But that's something to discuss later, we need to keep moving. There'll be more coming soon. I doubt Agravaine would attack with his full force."

"Then go," Tristan waved them off, "There's nothing stopping you."

"Come with us to Ealdor," Merlin offered, "You'll be safe there."

"I'm choosy about the company I keep."

"He saved my life, Tristan," Isolde reminded him, glancing at Arthur to add, "Thank you."

"None of this would've happened if it wasn't for them."

"If you will not join us," Morgana stepped forward, "At least allow us to help you on your own journey."

"And how would you do that?" Tristan scoffed.

Morgana just knelt beside him and reached out to Isolde's arm, her eyes flashing and, when she pulled her hand away, the wound was gone, "My magic is focused on healing," she told them, Merlin coming up beside her to offer her a hand to stand, "We wish you the best of luck on your journey."

The smugglers watched as they turned to go, the king not even commenting on how they had broken his law about trade though…given he was blatantly ignoring the law about magic…well, they should have expected that.

Isolde pushed herself to her feet and gave Tristan a pointed look, the man sighing and calling out, "We will join you," he waited till they turned to look at him again, "But know this, Arthur Pendragon, I do this for her."

Arthur glanced at Isolde and back to him, "I understand completely."

~8~

Arthur sadly watched Tristan and Isolde walked before them, hand in hand as they made their way towards Ealdor, speaking quietly to each other, while he and Merlin walked behind, Morgana with her hand in Merlin's, him…alone.

"Would it make me foolish to say that…at times I still cannot believe Agravaine betrayed me?" Arthur wondered, pulling his gaze away to look at the sky, unable to look at the couples before and beside him, knowing if he did, he'd think of Marayna, he'd worry about her, about where she was, what she was doing, if she was alright. He wanted to be there, badly, but…he needed more than just Merlin and Morgana to do it, he knew. Merlin and Morgana had been sending out mental call after mental call to the Druids in the area, to all the magic-users but none had responded, and he didn't know why.

"No," Morgana shook her head, "Not at all.

"You realized it in the end," Merlin agreed, "Before he could truly put you in a terrible place…"

"Merlin," Arthur cut in, "Morgause had invaded my kingdom, with an army, to try and steal my child in the hopes of ruling as Regent…and I'm trapped in the woods with smugglers while my wife is left to her mercy…how is that NOT a terrible place?"

"I meant he wanted you to destroy your reign yourself," Merlin elaborated, "Like with Queen Annis. He probably wanted to make it so the people would welcome a new ruler. But he failed. He failed and anyone who tries in the future will fail. Because all they want is your power for themselves. They have no thought of the people and THAT is what will always get them in the end."

"Perhaps," he sighed, "But would they still want that power if I was the king my people deserve? Maybe Tristan's right…"

"Tristan was angry and afraid for the injury done to the woman he loved," Morgana cut in, "He needed to blame someone, but it's not you that's to blame."

"You seem very sure about all this."

"All we know is that, for your many faults, you are honest and brave and true-hearted, and one day you will be the greatest king this land has ever known," Merlin reached out to put a hand on Arthur's shoulder, "My sister would not have given her heart and dedicated her life to you if you were anything like what Tristan thinks," he added, "And if she were here, she'd be smacking you for even considering you were less a man than you are."

Arthur smiled at that before calling ahead to Tristan, "Tristan," he waited till the man stopped and they caught up to the two, "I wished to day…I'm sorry, truly, I am, that I brought all this...misfortune upon you."

Tristan eyed him a moment, seeming to sense he was genuinely sorry, "Well, I may have lost my cargo, but I still have my beloved Isolde," he smiled at her, winding his arm around her waist.

"Then you're richer than you know," Arthur swallowed hard, "My wife," he began, "My Queen…she is with child. And she is trapped in Camelot. Those who laid siege to it are hoping to claim our child when it is born and rule as regent. I have no doubts they will…attempt to kill my wife when the child is born and I know they shall be coming after me in greater force than before. I will understand if, when we reach Ealdor, you wish to depart us."

Tristan looked at Isolde, who smiled determinedly and nodded, and he turned back to Arthur, "You saved my wife, your sister healed her of a great injury…" he nodded, "We shall help save your wife in return."

"Actually…" Merlin began, "We may not have to…"

Arthur spun around only to see Merlin pointing up where a small bird could be seen in the moonlight, its red chest distinguishing it as a robin…which landed only a few feet away from them, not on a rock or on a branch, but on the ground…

And, moments later, a woman was standing where the robin had been.

"Aya!" Merlin ran to her, hugging Marayna as she gasped, panting.

"Mara!" Arthur rushed to her side, kissing her quickly, "How did you escape?"

She took a long breath, "Gwaine tricked them, goaded them into using him for entertainment, for combat," she explained, "While he drew their attention, Gwen and Elyan picked the lock and got me out, Percival and Leon managed to get me to the tunnels, and out to the forests where the Bloodguard and the Druids were waiting to help me get out of the castle ground. Once I was away, I used the only magic and transport I could think of to get to you…" she bit her lip a moment, taking another breath, "But we have to hurry, we need to go, NOW."

"Why?" Isolde spoke, a bit shocked she was standing before the king and Queen of Camelot…and learning that the Queen had magic as well.

"I saw the Southrons on my flight," she warned, "They're nearly upon you and, unless we want another siege on Ealdor, we need to get away and draw them away too."

"Any suggestions?" Tristan looked at them.

"There are caves," Merlin nodded, "We should be able to make it through to safety."

"Which way?" Arthur looked around.

"That way," Merlin pointed.

"Right, I'll take lead, Morgana?" Arthur turned to her, and she nodded, going to help him light the way with magic, Tristan and Isolde after them with Merlin and Marayna in the rear.

"Aya…" Merlin whispered to her, feeling her grab his hand and squeeze it tightly, "What is it?"

He knew she would NOT have left Camelot if it wasn't important, she had refused to go for a reason before and now, for her to be there, something had to have changed.

Marayna bit her lip once more before she uttered four words that stopped Merlin's heart.

"The contractions have started."

To be continued...

A/N: O.O oh boy...Marayna's in labor! I suppose we'll find out everyone's fate tomorrow }:)

And I really do want to apologize for how late the last chapter was out yesterday. I hate being sick, I really struggled to try and get both this chapter and my DW chapter edited to post but could only manage this one. I'm working on DW as we speak and it should hopefully be up soon :) I'm hoping I'll feel better today and that I'll be able to focus more on the editing and get it done quicker :)

Some notes on reviews...

I definitely won't stop writing the story, no worries there ;) But I can't say about the baby, because we'll find out tomorrow ;)

We'll have to see what the knights will be ;)

Yup :) The OUAT story will be up the same day Merlin ends :) It's a Gold/OC and I've got 3 'sneak peeks' of it up on my 'Upcoming Stories' page of my tumblr, one for each season, and an OC intro peek, and the tentative covers for it with the OC there too ;) I can say I plan to do a Dean/OC (possibly a Cas/OC, not sure about Gabriel just yet, since he's such a rare character) but I've got a tentative cover up for her on my upcoming page too ;)

The birth will arrive in the next chapter :)


	23. The Sword in the Stone - Part 2

The Sword in the Stone (Part 2)

Merlin tried his best to help his sister on while also not letting out an outward sign of the pain that was currently rippling through his hand from how tightly she was grabbing it. He let out a breath when, moments later it lightened. He moved his other arm around her waist to help her on, shaking his hand out in the process.

"Sorry," Marayna murmured to him.

"No problem," he whispered back.

"You can't tell Arthur," Marayna warned.

"Aya…"

"Have you ANY idea how distracted he'll be?" she glanced at him, "If he knows this is happening? He'll be frantic, he won't focus, he'll get hurt. Even with Morgana here, I don't want to risk that."

Merlin sighed but had to agree. Arthur had proven very protective of Marayna during the pregnancy, he could only imagine how much worse he'd be if he knew the actual labor was upon them. He knew that for many women, for their first child, the labor could last…hours, sometimes even days, and if Arthur caught even a hint of Marayna being in labor he would stop them, he'd change his entire direction to get her somewhere safe with the proper care but that couldn't happen. According to Marayna, the Bloodguard, Druids, and Catha were surrounding Camelot, trying to take down the wards so that they could easily enter and help the people. It was hard and it was taking time because they had to do so subtly, if anyone spotted them in Camelot, they'd be executed for their efforts under the law…or executed by Morgause for 'working against her.' There were a few in the woods, they knew, trying to pick off the Southrons, but apparently there were more groups of them than they knew of and the magic-users knew that, one wrong move could mean any one of THEM could be hurt in the cross fire.

"Merlin!" he looked up, hearing Arthur call just as they reached the mouth of the tunnels, "Anything you can do?" he nodded back to where they could see the Southrons had spotted them and were heading for the tunnels.

"Thought you'd never ask," Merlin smirked, passing Marayna off to Morgana before he threw his head back and shouted at the sky, "O drakon, fthengomai au se kalon; su katerkheo deuro!"

"What was the point of that?!" Tristan shouted when nothing happened and the Southrons continued to come.

"I'd say THAT," Marayna pointed at the sky as an enormous Dragon swooped down from mit and began to roar, breathing fire on the Southrons and Agravaine, forcing them to retreat.

"You're a Dragonlord?!" Isolde gasped, "I thought they were a myth!"

"He may not be the only one," Marayna murmured, a hand on her stomach, "If it's a boy…"

Tristan and Isolde looked at Arthur, shocked for a moment as they realized…the Queen wasn't the only one with magic…the king's own child might have it as well. They…really had no idea what to make of that, Arthur was just smiling at his wife, seemingly unperturbed by that thought. That wasn't what they thought they'd see from the man whose kingdom was famous for hating magic.

"Which way?" Morgana called, knowing it would only be a short while before the Southrons managed to make it past Kilgharrah.

Merlin looked at the tunnels, "This way," he said surely, not about to risk getting this wrong or taking too long, not when it wasn't just his safety on the line, but his king's, his wife's, and his sister's…and his niece/nephew as well. He took a step in, leading the way as the others followed, Arthur behind him, with Morgana and Marayna in the middle, Tristan and Isolde in the rear this time.

"So you're the Queen of Camelot?" Tristan remarked, eyeing Marayna.

"I'm _Marayna_," she corrected, "I only go by queen when there's a crown forced upon my head."

Morgana smirked, "We really DO have to force it on her," she told them, making them smirk.

Though Tristan's was a bit darker than Isolde's, "Did they have to force the taxes on you as well?"

"Yes," she said bluntly, making Tristan blink, "I railed against it when Agravaine forced it through the council before we got set in being king and Queen."

"Agravaine?"

"Arthur's traitor of an uncle," she sighed, "Just after Uther died, he put a tax through the council, 'in Arthur's name,'" she scoffed, "We didn't even hear about it till the taxes came in," she glanced back at him, "You can imagine why, with the king's father having just passed and him still in mourning."

Tristan frowned at that…he honestly hadn't considered just when the tax had come into play. It HAD been rather soon after the prior king had passed.

"You disagreed with it?" Isolde eyed Marayna.

"I'm the daughter of a peasant," she reminded them, "I KNOW exactly what taxes are like for them. That's one of the reasons Uther agreed to the marriage," she told them, "I know the people."

"I have to say…" Tristan remarked, "I see more royal qualities in you than him," he jerked his head towards Arthur.

Marayna scoffed at that, "Then I have to wonder how you manage anything being completely blind."

Arthur smiled at that, only to slow to a stop when they heard a noise behind them, "The Southrons," he turned, "They must have made it past Kilgharrah…"

"You KNEW about the Dragon?" Tristan looked at him, shocked at that.

"His NAME is Kilgharrah," Marayna repeated.

"Whatever the name of the winged beast is," Isolde cut in, keeping them on track, "It won't take long for the Southrons to catch us."

"I'll got back," Merlin offered.

"No," Marayna shook her head, "I should."

"Aya…"

"My magic has always been more offensive than yours Merlin," she reminded him.

"And you're with child."

"Even more reason to let me at them."

"No," Arthur shook his head, "It's too risky."

"I know these tunnels as well as Merlin does," Marayna reminded them.

"No," Morgana spoke quietly, "Don't…don't go back there for them…they have the advantage," she added, seeing Marayna about to argue, "If we stay here, make a stand…we can see them coming, it'll give US the advantage…and you'll have back up as well. We can't keep going back and forth, we have to keep moving forward but if we do, they'll just cast up."

Marayna smiled, "I'm ok with that," she looked at Arthur, "Artie?"

Tristan snorted at that, though Isolde smiled at the nickname, especially when Arthur didn't comment against it.

Arthur sighed, "I'd rather you ahead of us Mara…"

"And I'd rather not be the size of a whale with a future knight or Amazon kicking me in the ribs repeatedly and making me need to relieve myself every five minutes," she countered, Tristan starting to laugh at how blunt she was, though Arthur appeared used to her words, "We don't always get what we want. So, either I go back there myself…and have no doubts I WILL make you a simpleton again if I have to, or we stand here and you let me deal with this. I am quite tired of being forced to run when I know I can fight. Something I KNOW you agree with."

Arthur took a breath, "There's no use arguing with you, is there?"

"No there's not," she nodded, "Because…" she gave him a pointed look.

He smiled, "My wife is always right."

"Exactly," she beamed, leaning in to kiss his cheek, "Time to remind you why you married me," she turned and moved slowly onto a higher rock so she could see below easier.

The small group turned to watch, waiting in silence, listening intently as they heard it…the sound of approaching footsteps. And then they could see them, the Southrons approaching, rushing at them when they saw them waiting.

"Arthur…" Marayna began, "If worse comes to worse…"

Arthur nodded, "I wouldn't weep," he told her, knowing what she was talking about.

She didn't like killing with her magic, but this was their lives or the Southrons, this time the situation was FAR too serious for her to risk not using her magic to fight. And this time…they weren't in Camelot, they were in Ealdor…

And so, when the Southrons and Agravaine were close enough, she merely threw out her hands, her eyes blazing gold, and all the men before her flew backwards, crashing into the walls of the tunnels, collapsing to the ground and remaining unmoving…all except Agravaine, the coward having been in the back of the men, using them as a proverbial shield against her magic.

The man leapt to his feet, glaring at her and quickly threw a knife right at her. But Merlin already had his hand out, stopping it instantly…

And Agravaine fell to the ground, a different knife in his chest.

Marayna reached up and grabbed the knife out of the air before her, turning to see Arthur hunched forward, glaring at his former-uncle, having clearly been the one to throw the knife that had ended his life. She took a breath, a hand resting on her stomach as she carefully made her way off the rock, Merlin moving to help her, before she made her way over to her husband, reaching out to touch his face as he straightened, "I'm sorry," she whispered to him, knowing it had been a reaction from him, seeing someone attacking his wife, he'd attacked back the fastest way he could.

"I'm not," he swallowed, looking at her, pressing her hand to his cheek before he reached out with his other hand to rest it on her stomach as well, "No one harms our family, no one."

Tristan eyed the two carefully, seeing the protectiveness, the determination, the love, in Arthur's eyes as he looked at his wife and the mother of his child, and then to the body of Agravaine, the man's uncle. He glanced at Isolde, taking her hand, understanding exactly what Arthur felt, there was no one he wouldn't protect and defend Isolde from.

"Just imagine," Morgana remarked as he looked at the men, "How easily other magic-users could have taken over Camelot all those times."

Arthur nodded, looking at the three before him, "I, and Camelot, owe you the greatest of debts."

Marayna smiled, "Well, start repaying it by getting us out of here."

Arthur laughed, "I believe that's a task for you and Merlin."

"For ME," Merlin stepped forward, "It's this way," he turned to lead them on, Morgana with him. Marayna's smile tensed, something Morgana noticed as she passed, seeing the woman clench her free hand into a fist as she walked beside Arthur, the man looking around intently for any sort of hidden danger and not noticing Marayna's tensing beside him.

It took all Marayna had not to grab Arthur and squeeze the life out of his hand as another birthing pain hit.

~8~

It was daylight by the time they exited the tunnels and Marayna was trying her best to breath deeply. The contractions hadn't started till an hour before she'd escaped Camelot, though her water had broken when Morgause had first led the siege and taken the castle. That had been why Gwaine had determined to stay behind, Gaius as well, they both knew that, with the birth so near they had to make sure she would be ok, and she knew that she needed to find out what Morgause's true plan was. She was the only one that would be able to speak back to the woman without fear of being harmed, due to the child. So she'd learned what she could as quickly as she could and, when the contractions started, she'd made her escape. They'd actually been waiting for it, it seemed. Gaius had assured her that, for the first birth, it could be entirely normal for a woman's water to break potentially days before a contraction even hit. He'd heard of one woman who hadn't had a sign of contractions till 2 full days later and the baby was fine.

Still, they'd been waiting till the first pain hit and knew they had to get her out of Camelot before it became noticeable to Morgause. She hadn't wanted to leave, even though Morgana, the healer, was out of Camelot, along with numerous other healers from the different clans, Gaius, her uncle and physician was STILL in Camelot. She had sworn silently to herself that she would return to them, no matter where she was in her labor, she was going to get back to Camelot and help them, she refused to have her baby without her uncle there…he was the one who had treated her as a child when she first learned of her 'barren' state and he was the only one she trusted to tend to her during the birth as well. When Leon and Percival had gotten her out, they'd fled to the forest with the Druids and the Catha and Bloodguard, told her of a place they would go to meet as they knew she wouldn't be able to take them with her on her quest to find Arthur again, but that she could lead them all to where they'd gather the survivors.

"So, where now?" Tristan asked.

"To the plains beyond the mountains," Arthur determined.

"You sure? That's Lot's kingdom. He's no friend of the Pendragons."

"No," Marayna shook her head, "We have to go back towards Camelot."

"Mara, we need to keep going," Arthur turned to her, "We have to get you somewhere safe especially."

"Leon and Percival," she began, taking a breath, trying not to let on that the contractions were hitting again. They'd been very slow between each other throughout the night, about an hour but had slowly grown closer to three quarters of an hour now, "They said they'd gather what survivors they could in the Forest of Essetir, along with our other allies."

Arthur sighed, "You're sure?" she nodded, "Alright, Forest of Essetir it is."

~8~

Thankfully they'd made it to the forest quickly enough, by midday they were within its borders, and by nightfall setting up a small camp. Well, Merlin was setting up a camp with Isolde helping, Morgana sitting beside Marayna and checking on her and the baby while Arthur and Tristan gathered firewood.

"You're not exactly the king everyone expects, are you?" Tristan remarked, eyeing Arthur, "Marrying a servant, and now you're out here, with the rest of us common folk, getting your hands dirty. But then again, why shouldn't you? There's nothing special about you, is there?"

"Well, maybe you're right," Arthur muttered, "Maybe I don't deserve to be king."

"Well, that's alright, cos you're not. Not anymore."

"Arthur," Marayna called as Tristan swaggered off, "Would it be terribly impolite or improper of the Queen to smack the head of her host?"

Arthur looked at her and smiled, bringing over his armful of wood to toss on the fire Morgana had started, "Depends on the cause and situation."

Marayna shrugged, "Host being an utter ass to said Queen's husband?"

Arthur chuckled, moving to kneel before her, taking her hand, "In that case…smack away."

Marayna nodded, "I shall reserve that allowance for the proper time," she informed him, "But, until then…" she reached up and touched his face, "Listen to your wife and don't listen to Tristan. He is one man, a man who doesn't know who you are and what you're like."

"He knows enough to know that I just…keep making the wrong decisions," he sighed.

"Arthur…you're being too hard on yourself."

"I'm not being hard enough," he looked at her, "Agravaine, Caerleon, magic? I've been wrong each time. I…what I nearly did to you Mara, on more than one occasion…" he sighed, "I should be more discerning, wise...a statesman, a king. Tristan's right, there's nothing special about me. I'm just like everyone else."

"And that's what the people love about you," she reminded him, "That you are like them, that you care about them and that you act like them. You don't treat them as beneath you but as equal to you."

"And what has that love gotten then?" he shook his head, "Most of them are dead. Thanks to me."

"Most of them escaped thanks to your order to evacuate," she corrected, "And they'll be here, in this forest. We'll find them Arthur, it's just…it's one of the larger ones around.

"Well, if they are, they'll have to find themselves a new king."

"Arthur…" Marayna began, but he'd already gotten up and walked away. She took a deep breath, closing her eyes and counting in her head as she tried to breathe though the next pain, thankful it had hit her after Arthur had turned her back. They were getting more painful, and closer. By now…they were only half an hour's length apart.

She looked over when she felt someone take her hand to see Merlin sit beside her, Morgana across the fire, helping Isolde sharpen the weapons they had.

"Arthur's losing faith in himself," she swallowed, squeezing Merlin's hand as the contraction faded, "We need to do something to restore that."

Merlin nodded, he'd seen that as well during the entire trip, all the little remarks that Tristan had made were weighing on him heavily, "I might have an idea…"

~8~

"Arthur?" Marayna gently shook Arthur awake that morning, "Arthur?" before sighing when he remained asleep, "Don't make me kick you Artie."

He groaned and rolled over, "What is it?" he sighed, reaching up to touch her cheek.

"Merlin's found something he wants to show you. So come on," she tugged him to stand, "Up you get."

Arthur sighed, "And what is it?"

"Follow me," was all Merlin said as Marayna led him over to where he and Morgana were standing at the edge of their little camp. He turned and led Arthur into the woods, Morgana and Marayna behind them, Tristan and Isolde following close behind, curious as to what was going on, "I was thinking about last night, Aya told me you were starting to give up all hope, how you thought you were a poor leader and a shoddy king and it reminded me of a tale Gana told me…"

"You remember it," Morgana looked at him as they walked, "How, many years ago, before the five kingdoms came to be, the land was just…fraught with bloodshed and war. And then one man decided to stop it and gathered together all the elders from each of the tribes that were fighting and divided the land under the condition that each tribe respect the borders once they were decided."

"Camelot's first king, yes?" Marayna asked.

"The ancestor to all that followed," Morgana nodded, "Including you, Arthur."

"Bruta," Arthur remarked, recalling the story, "Everyone knows about him."

"Ah, but not everyone knows there's another part to the story," Merlin smirked.

"Really?" Arthur deadpanned, not believing it at all.

"Gaius told me and Aya the rest of it," Merlin nodded, "When Bruta was on his deathbed, he asked to be taken deep into the forest. There, with the last of his strength, he thrust his sword into a rock. If his lineage was ever questioned, this would form a test. Only a true king of Camelot could pull the weapon free. He foretold that one day this would happen at a time when Camelot needed it most and that the man who freed it would unite the land of Albion and rule over the greatest kingdom the world has ever known. That man...is YOU."

Arthur stopped, giving Merlin an exasperated look, "Are you making this up?"

"Are you calling our uncle a liar?" Marayna crossed her arms and gave him a raised eyebrow.

"No," he said instantly, "Course not."

"Right answer sire," she smiled.

"Good answer too because…" Merlin smiled, pushing past a bush, "There it is."

Arthur stepped past, shocked by what laid beyond the bush. Not only was there a sword with a rather amazing stone stuck in it, but the knights and peasants, the ones who had escaped Camelot were all gathered there, Percival and Leon among them.

Morgana smiled, leaning in to whisper, "I scried for them all night," she told him, "Merlin and I helped gather them."

Arthur glanced at Merlin, grabbing his arm to hiss in his ear, "What the hell are you playing at?"

"We're proving that you are their leader and their king," Merlin told him.

"That sword is stuck fast in solid stone."

"And you're going to pull it out."

"It's impossible."

"Arthur," Marayna stepped up to him, "You've seen US do some rather impossible things," she murmured to him, speaking quietly, "But now…now it's time for YOU to make some magic of your own."

"I don't have magic though," he whispered.

"Not that sort of magic," she rolled her eyes playfully, resting a hand on his heart, "THAT sort."

He reached up and took her hand, more resting his over her own than pulling her away, "But…"

"Arthur," she cut in, "I know this," she patted his heart, "Better than anyone. I know what it's capable of. Now…go over there, and pull a sword from a stone and prove to OUR people that you're the true king of Camelot."

"Tristan's wrong," Merlin agreed, putting a hand on Arthur's shoulder "You aren't just anyone, you are special. You and you alone can draw out that sword."

"So," Morgana stepped up, holding out her hands, "I'll take that," she nodded at the sword in his sheath, waiting till he removed it and handed it to her, "Now go on," she nodded at the stone.

Arthur took a deep breath at that, looking at the trio, nodding encouragingly at him, and went to the stone, grabbing the hilt of it and trying to pull it out.

"You have to believe, Arthur," Morgana reminded him as he struggled more, shaking with effort.

"You're destined to be Albion's greatest king," Merlin agreed.

"Arthur," Marayna murmured as he let go and turned to her, "When you were chasing after me all those years," she joked, making him smile, "You didn't let even your father stand in your way…that rock?" she nodded at it, "Is that as fearsome as the great Uther Pendragon?"

Arthur looked at it again and reached out, taking the hilt once more, closing his eyes.

"You can do it," Morgana called.

"Have faith," Merlin instructed, all of them watching as Arthur pulled again…everyone so focused on Arthur, that they didn't see Merlin's eyes glow as the sword was released, Arthur pulling I tout and into the air, staring at it in awe.

"Long live the king!" Leon shouted, the entire crowd taking up the chant before rushing in to honor their king, "Long live the king! Long live the king! Long live the king! Long live the king! Long live the king!"

Marayna's smile faltered as she turned and hunched against a tree suddenly, panting, Morgana and Merlin at her side in an instant, glancing at the crowd to see no one had noticed and they were all blocking Arthur's view of her, "Rayna…" Morgana began, "What is it?"

Marayna just panted, leaving Merlin to tell his wife what was happening, "It's the contractions…"

Morgana's eyes widened, "Oh my god…" she looked at Marayna, "When did they start?"

"I honestly can't remember," Marayna grunted a bit, taking a deep breath as it passed, this one lasting longer than the others, "But they've gotten about…a quarter of an hour apart…"

"We need to tell Arthur," Morgana turned to do just that, when Marayna grabbed her arm.

"You can't," she wheezed, taking another deep breath as the pain faded, "He's about to plan a siege on Camelot…I can't distract him with this, not now."

"Rayna, at that rate…the baby could be here by nightfall…"

"As the siege is going on, yes, I'm aware," she swallowed, "I just…" she shook her head, "Please don't tell him."

Morgana swallowed hard and looked at Merlin who could only give her a strained look, neither of them saying a word, neither of them knowing what to do. Tell Arthur and risk distracting him, risk putting off the siege while the people's spirits were still high and confidence was soaring? Or not tell him and have him rush into a siege not knowing his child was coming, not giving him that extra push to fight harder.

~8~

A short while later would find Arthur discussing the siege plans with Leon and Percival while Merlin, Morgana, and Marayna quietly discussed a plan of their own sitting on a fallen log. While the knights and king handled the physical attack, the Queen and her family were planning the magical counter. The people of Camelot, those who had survived and escaped, were far too weary and now hopeful for the return to their home to notice the few extra people wandering among them. The Druids, Catha, and Bloodguard had offered a handful of men to be in the camp with them, for extra protection and to act as a messenger to the rest of the clans, not wanting to overwhelm the people with their presence. Marayna could see Benedict prowling the edge of the camp, his gaze fixed on them in the middle though.

"What about the drawbridge?" Arthur was asking Leon as they neared the three magic-users to see what they had come up with, Marayna beckoning them over.

"Well manned," Leon shook his head.

"As are the northern gates," Percival added.

"The battlements on the south side?" Arthur frowned.

"Arthur, even if we can get inside, she has an army."

"As do we," Marayna remarked when the joined them, gathering around the log to speak to her. She'd timed it carefully, calling them over just as a contraction finished and Morgana finished healing Merlin's hand for what had to be the 10th time so far.

"We have a few hundred men," Leon shook his head, "They outnumber us."

Marayna smirked, "YOU might, but WE," she gestured between the three of them, "Each have an army of our own."

It really was odd how it had split like that. The Catha followed Merlin, the Bloodguard her, but the Druids, in an effort to remain neutral to picking between the High Priestess and Archmage…had decided to tie themselves closer to Morgana. They still followed whatever Emrys and Reesa decreed, but Morgana had truly found a kinship among them, pacificists, meditators, healers and seers the lot of them. And that was just fine for them. If they had to take on half the Druids on top of everything else they'd probably go mad.

Leon smiled a bit, "I keep forgetting about that," he admitted, "That you three are…" he trailed off, not daring to speak it out loud for fear someone else might hear, "Uther has convinced so many that those like you are inherently evil…yet I cannot see it in you."

"We are no more evil than you are," Marayna gave him a pointed look, making him turn his head away.

"Do you really think they'll fight?" Isolde asked, having been standing nearby with Tristan, moving to join them as well.

"Well, they'll fight for Arthur," Leon remarked.

"It's not me they have to fight for," Arthur shook his head, "It's for Camelot."

"No, Arthur," Leon shook his head, "It is you that people love, and you that they will lay down their lives for. I know that I would ride into the mouth of hell for you."

"And I," Percival agreed, seeming to surprise Tristan.

"And I," Merlin nodded, Morgana bowing her head as well.

"If you feel the need to ask ME," Marayna smiled, "I'll have to ask you to bend down here so I can punch you properly."

"I'll pass on that thank you," Arthur chuckled, "One punch is more than enough," he rubbed his cheek as though remembering one such event.

Tristan blinked, "You've punched him before?"

"Nearly the first day we met," Marayna nodded, rubbing her stomach, starting to feel a contraction coming.

"And you married her?" Tristan turned to Arthur.

"How could I not after that?" Arthur shook his head, "A woman willing to punch a prince when he was being a…well, a royal prat?" he laughed, "You don't meet a woman like that everyday."

"No," Tristan agreed, glancing at Isolde as she smiled and nudged him, "You don't."

Arthur nodded and looked back at Marayna, "Have you three come up with a plan as well?"

Merlin nodded, "I'm going to sneak into Camelot," he told them, "And plant a poppet that'll bind Morgause's powers for a short while. See how she fares without her magic."

"In broad daylight?" Isolde frowned, shocking Leon and Percival with her easy acceptance of their magical talk.

"Oh it won't be ME," Merlin smirked.

"It'll be Emrys," Morgana smiled, "80 year old Emrys," she looked at Arthur, "The one Morgause is terrified of."

Arthur smirked, "And in broad daylight to spoke her even more that you can get past her defenses so easily."

"Exactly."

"Let me guess…Mara came up with that last part?"

Marayna shrugged, "You should be happy I'm your ally and not your enemy."

"Just wait till you're giving birth," he joked, not seeing Marayna stiffen at the mention of it, only relaxing when he continued, obviously unaware still of her contractions, "I've heard many a wife turns against her husband at that point."

"Well, we'll have to wait and see," Marayna smiled tensely, swallowing hard and biting the inside of her cheek as Arthur turned right when a contraction hit again.

"I'm going to head to Camelot now," Merlin stood, "The sooner we reclaim the castle, the better," he kissed Marayna's head, kissed Morgana quickly as his wife took his sister's hand to help her through the pain, before he ran off.

Whatever happened, the siege needed to take place that night.

~8~

That night, Arthur and his men gathered at the border to the castle, looking at the Southrons patrolling around it. Arthur turned to Tristan and Isolde, "This is where we say goodbye."

But Tristan surprised him by shaking his head, "Arthur, all my life I've shied away from other people's wars, and despised the power and wealth that kings buy with the lives of men, but you've shown yourself to be different."

"You've shown us that you fight for what is right and fair," Isolde nodded in agreement, "And for that reason, we would like to fight at your side."

Arthur looked at them, more than a bit shocked, but very touched, and smiled, "I'd be honored to have you at my side. We'll stand together as equals," he looked around at his men, "All of us," he added, giving longer looks to those he knew were Druids, Catha, and the Bloodguard.

"Arthur…" he heard Benedict call from the side.

He turned and headed over to where Marayna was standing with Morgana, "Mara…" he began, "I…" he nearly jolted forward as Marayna hunched over, Morgana grabbing her arm for support, Merlin rushing to rub her back, as Marayna's hand flew to her stomach, "What is it? What's wrong?!"

His cries drew the attention of the other men, which was NOT something Marayna wanted at the moment, but there was little else she could do as her pains were too unbearable to hide now….and far too frequent. She bit her lip hard, taking as deep of breaths as she could manage…till the pain passed. She had to be quick, she knew she had mere seconds left before another would come, "I'm sorry," she murmured, "I should have told you before…"

"Told me what?" he stepped closer, putting a hand on her stomach, feeling how firm it was, "Is something wrong with the baby?"

"Quite the opposite," she breathed, "It's coming."

He blinked, "What?"

"The baby is coming…soon," she swallowed.

"Mara how could you not tell me this before!?" he nearly shouted at her, knowing that the contractions for the first child could last hours or days, which meant…his wife was FAR stronger than he realized to keep it that well hidden.

"I didn't want to distract you."

"And THIS won't?!"

Marayna reached out and grabbed his hand as another contract hit her, "No," she spoke, pushing through the pain, "THIS will focus you…you go in there, and you fight harder. You fight faster. You fight to give our child a home to return to. And you fight with everything you have to get back to us…and hold it."

Arthur swallowed hard and nodded, feeling a new strength surge through him at the notion that his child was coming, and coming now. He had to be fast, faster than he'd ever been, swifter, sharper, harder in his attacks, more focused than ever before. Because he HAD to get back to his wife and child, he needed to be there as it was born, he refused to leave them.

"Benedict," he looked at the man, "I am trusting you to get her to the physician's chambers, safely."

"On my life," the man bowed his head.

"Merlin, Morgana, Tristan, Isolde, you're with me," he ordered, "I need your help to take out Morgause," he told them quietly, "Percival, Leon," he turned to the men, "You go to the dungeons, get Gaius and all the other knights out of there. Tell Guinevere to help Gaius to his chambers. Hopefully he'll be strong enough to help."

"We can accompany the Queen," Arthur heard as one of the Druid women stepped forward, a member of the Catha with her, "We are midwives, we can assist if Gaius is unwell."

"Thank you," Arthur nodded, before looking at his men, "Everyone…the future of Camelot rests with us," he looked at all of them with determination, seeing a new fire in their eyes as well. They were no longer fighting for just their homes and their families, for their king and their kingdom…but they were fighting for the heir to Camelot as well.

He lifted Excalibur, as he'd named his sword, and swung it forward, marching on, grim determination on his face as he led his men into battle, Benedict and the Druid woman, quickly tending to Marayna, helping her on as the Catha kept guard as they moved.

The men fought hard, Arthur fought harder, Merlin and Morgana using their magic the moment they'd split from the main group, leaving just them, Arthur, Isolde, and Tristan to continue on, heading for the Main Hall where they didn't doubt Morgause would be, likely sitting on the throne, thinking she'd won.

Arthur didn't even have to split them up to take out the five Southrons that were guarding the entrance, one quick spell from Merlin took them all out in an instant. Which made Arthur infinitely thankful that he had Merlin and Marayna and Morgana on HIS side instead of as his enemy as Marayna had said. If they had even one sorcerer in their army…the battles would be easier to deal with.

"Ready?" Arthur looked at the others as they stood before the doors to the Main Hall.

They all nodded, shouting "For the love of Camelot!" as they rushed into the room, expecting a fight, expecting an army of men…only to see Morgause on the throne, sitting lazily, smugly, with Helios beside her.

"Hello sister," Morgause smirked at Morgana, "It's been far too long," she stood as Morgana glared at her, and made her way towards them, "My apologies if you had a difficult reception. It's hard to know who to trust these days…" she trailed off as Merlin raised his sword to her, keeping her from stepping any closer to Morgana.

"You are NOT my sister," Morgana spat, "Rayna is."

Morgause's eyes narrowed, "Pity, though I've found I care not for sisters any longer…but for mothers, for being one," Arthur's grip on his sword tightened at that, knowing she was talking about her plans to take his child, "Ooh," Morgause noticed, "I'm going to enjoy killing you, Arthur Pendragon, along with your wife and I shall take your child and raise it to be the perfect and true ruler of Camelot, as the kingdom was always meant to be. And not even Emrys can save you now," Arthur lifted his sword, "Your blades cannot stop me. _Hleap on bæc__!_" she shouted, but nothing happened, making her frown, "_Hleap on bæc!_" she tried again, throwing out her hand…but still nothing happened.

"Not so powerful now, my lady," Arthur smirked, "My thanks to Lord Emrys."

Morgause's eyes widened at that, seeing that Arthur knew who Emrys was as well, Morgana and Merlin smirking as though they too knew, all of them knowing but her! Helios reached out and pulled her behind him, seeing her panicking, not even thinking to grab a sword as she was also a skilled warrior…it seemed she had begun to rely too much on her magic the last few years. He turned and pushed her on, urging her to go.

"After her!" Arthur shouted and Morgana and Merlin jolted to do just that, knowing they were the better ones to handle a magical threat, leaving Arthur, Tristan, and Isolde to handle the Southrons and Helios.

They ran as quickly as they could, spotting Morgause just ahead of them, having come to her senses enough to grab a sword to defend herself. They nearly stopped in shock when a knight managed to sneak up on her, jumping out from behind a column to strike her in the back, wounding her severely, but Morgause dispatched him as well and turned to run on, shaking them from their shock and urging them after her.

Morgana quickly threw her hand out, her eyes flashing, sending Morgause flying, stalling her from running, but, as her magic wasn't especially focused in offensive attacks, the magic was uncontrolled and ended up destroying part of the ceiling by the doorway in the process, collapsing it and blocking them from Morgause.

Merlin quickly held out his hand, moving the rocks to the side…but Morgause was gone, there was no sign of her up or down the staircase she'd gotten to.

"We need to warn Arthur," Merlin took her hand and they ran back the way they'd come…only to stop short when they saw Isolde on the ground, in Tristan's arms, Arthur looking grim as the woman bled from a wound in her stomach, like a slash, a deep, deep slash. Merlin could see the guilt on Arthur's face, the tears in Tristan's eyes and knew the woman had likely gone to help Arthur and been harmed in the process.

"I'm sorry…" Isolde breathed, looking weakly up at Tristan.

"Shhh," Tristan murmured, before spotting Morgana, "Please, can you help her?"

Morgana rushed over, kneeling down, but the wound was too deep, too much blood lost, Isolde was too close to death for her to help, "I'm sorry," Morgana shook her head, blinking back her tears at the state the woman was in, in a few more years she might be able to, but right now…she wasn't that skilled.

"Our dreams..." Isolde whispered.

Tristan looked back at her, tears in his eyes, "Isolde, don't."

Arthur reached out to help Morgana up, tugging her back and holding her, giving the two a moment's privacy as Isolde slowly faded.

"I wish..."

"I wish, too."

"Hold me," Isolde requested, and Tristan moved to do so, one last time.

But before he could even touch her…Merlin collapse against the wall, clutching his head as Morgana winced, touching her own…moments before a ripple of what felt like pure energy swept through the room, through the castle as well…

"What was…" Arthur gasped…only to stare in shock when he saw Isolde with her eyes wide, the wound in her stomach completely gone.

"AYA!" Merlin shouted before another word could be spoken, turning to rush out of the hall, Morgana and Arthur in quick pursuit as they flew across the castle towards the physician's chambers.

Arthur sped up, overtaking Merlin as they came closer, able to hear Marayna screaming from within the room. He burst through the doors and ran into the room, seeing Marayna lying on a cot, half sitting up, screaming, sweating, Gwen beside her, holding her hand as the Druid woman leaned over the side of her legs, Gaius crouched before her…moments before a baby's wail echoed through the room.

Arthur let out a breath, rushing over and dropping to his knees beside her, Gwen quickly getting up to allow him her place, as he took her hand, "Mara," he reached out to stroke her forehead as she laid back down, brushing her hair back, tears in his eyes as he looked over at Gaius and the Druid woman, tending to the baby, Benedict and Elyan standing to the side with the Catha, keeping watch but not close enough to distract or interfere with Gaius's work, "Gaius?"

Gaius smiled, tears in his own eyes, "It's a boy, my Lord."

Arthur's eyes widened and he shuffled forward on his knees to see the small baby wrapped in a knight's cape, Elyan's oddly missing, and took the screaming infant in his arms, able to hear Morgana gasp and Merlin let out a whoop over it. It had quite the healthy set of lungs on him as it squirmed and screamed. He stared at it a moment, just…utterly stunned by the sight of it, his son, his boy, his heir…and looked quickly at its hands and feet, 10 fingers, 10 toes, breathing and moving and alive.

He turned to Marayna quickly, shuffling back over to her, seeing her awaking, staring at him, exhausted but smiling, "A boy?" she breathed.

He nodded, looking at it still, "A boy," he sniffled, not caring if Merlin called HIM a girl for the tears in his eyes, he couldn't help it, he was holding his son, a baby he and his wife had created, their miracle, he looked at her again, "We've a son."

Marayna blinked, tears in her eyes, nodding slowly at that, "I gave you an heir too," she murmured, thinking of Ygraine.

He smiled at her, shifting the baby to one arm, before reaching out to stroke her hair again, "You did."

Marayna just kept nodding…though it was starting to get slower and slower, her eyes fluttering before her head suddenly lulled to the side, her world going black instantly, the last thing she heard was Arthur screaming her name and her son crying…

~8~

Someone was crying.

No…not someone, a baby. A baby was crying.

And someone else was talking to it.

"It's ok," Arthur's voice was whispering, trying to sooth the small infant in his arms as he bobbed lightly, swaying, trying to remember everything he'd ever been told by every woman in his life about what to do with a crying baby. He…could have let Gwen or Morgana or even Merlin hold his son but…he couldn't. He was terrified, he couldn't give the baby up no matter how much it cried or how much he wanted to cry, just…he couldn't let go till Marayna opened her eyes…

Which he didn't even seem to realize she had as she was blinking blearily at him, watching him struggle to calm their son down in the middle of their chambers.

"Maybe he's hungry," she whispered, her voice hoarse.

Arthur shook his head, "I fed him an hour ago and…" he stopped short and nearly spun around to face her…nearly, because at the last moment he'd remembered his son in his arms and turned slowly instead, carefully, as though the boy was made of glass, "You're awake," he breathed.

She smiled, nodding, wanting to laugh at the sight of him, Arthur Pendragon, this rather large man, with this tiny little baby in his arms, but she found the picture to sweet and endearing to laugh, especially not when I was her husband and son before her, "I am…that's surprising," she admitted, "What happened?"

Arthur slowly made his way over to her, moving their boy to his one arm to help her sit up, handing the boy over instantly as she reached for it, not having gotten a chance to hold the boy yet, "Of course," he muttered as the boy seemed to calm within moments of being in his mother's arms, "He loves you more than me."

Marayna smiled, "He's his father's son then," she looked at him, making him laugh softly.

"And he's got his mother's lungs," he added, "Didn't stop screaming for hours…"

"Oi," she laughed, before sobering, "Arthur…what did happen? I remember the baby coming and…there was this…blast…"

Arthur nodded, "I honestly don't know how to describe it Mara," he admitted to her, "But…from what was said by Benedict and the others…the moment of the birth, when the baby was truly coming…your magic reacted and, because you're the High Priestess and you have the power of life and death…" he shook his head, "You saved them."

"Saved who?" Marayna frowned.

"Our men, our soldiers," he rubbed his face, "Our enemies fell, some of them not even being stuck by a sword, just…collapsed and, at the same time, our men were healed. It didn't return those to life who had been lost but those with life still in them…like Isolde, their wounds were gone."

Marayna blinked at that, "I…I don't remember doing that."

"Benedict thinks it was a natural reaction to the situation, to the birth bringing life while all the death was taking place. Somewhere your magic reacted to it and wanted to maintain the balance that Morgause disrupted."

Marayna let out a breath at that, "And…after?" she looked at him, "I…you were holding our baby and the next thing I know…I'm here."

"You started bleeding," he told her, serious, "A…hemmorage, Gaius called it, but you're ok. Morgana and the other healers took good care of you but you did lose a lot of blood," he warned, "You need to rest for a few days, a few weeks if I have anything to say about it," he gave her a look, telling her for once, not to argue with him about that, "But you're ok now. You're ok, and…you're still alive and he's still alive and we're together," he let out a breath at that, feeling tears in his eyes again, "We're all alive."

Marayna reached out and touched his cheek, smiling, "Did Gaius or the others say if…if this would happen again?"

"The hemorrhage or the pregnancy?" he asked, but he knew she meant both, "There's a chance it could happen if you fall with child again," he told her, "And…from what the healers could determine…there's nothing to suggest you can't conceive again."

Marayna smiled and looked at their son, "Good…I want a girl next."

Arthur let out a loud bellowing laugh at that, which drew a knock on the door moments before it opened and everyone entered, Merlin, Morgana, Gwen and Elyan, Gwaine, Percival, and Leon, Gaius as well.

"Aya," Merlin made his way over to the other side of the bed, sitting down and reaching out to brush her hair behind her ear, "How are you?"

"Still alive," she smiled.

Morgana leaned on the bed, taking her hand, "You are not to scare any of us like that ever again."

"I'll try not to," she laughed.

"Is that the wee prince?" Gwaine called, grinning down at the baby.

"Yes," Arthur nodded, smiling at his son.

"Have you decided what to name him?" Gaius inquired.

Marayna nodded, "We have."

"Ooh," Gwaine clapped his hands, "I bet it's 'Wen.' Isn't it? It's 'Wen' right?"

"Hardly," Leon nudged him, "I'd wager it's Leo."

"Percy's a good name," Percival added.

"El's got a nice ring to it," Elyan offered.

"Oi, stop it," Merlin laughed, "If it's going to be named after any of us, it'll be me," he winked at Arthur, telling him he was joking.

"Actually…" Marayna smiled, "We didn't name him after any of his uncles," she gave the knights a pointed look, making them grin at the honor of being (unofficially) family to the boy, "Or after his…his godfather," she looked at Merlin and Morgana hopefully.

Morgana's eyes filled with tears, "Thank you," she whispered, squeezing Marayna's hand, seeing that she wanted them both to be godfather and godmother to the child.

"We've decided," Marayna took a breath, "To call him…William."

Merlin blinked, "Really?" he breathed when his sister looked at him, silently telling him WHICH William it was named after.

She nodded, "I blamed him, for so long, for what happened," she began, "I hated him Merlin, I…I couldn't forgive him, even as he was dying," she swallowed hard, "It seems cruel to hold onto that anger when the cause of it is gone," she looked at her son, "I've gotten back what I thought I'd lost, I cannot continue to be bitter at his memory now that I have a child."

Merlin smiled at that, seeing this was her own way of forgiving Will and honoring his memory, the memory of a man who had died to protect Arthur, "You're ok with that?" he looked at Arthur.

Arthur nodded, "William means 'Strong Warrior,'" he smiled at his son, reaching out to touch him as the boy started to sleep, his son grabbing his finger tightly, "And I know he will be."

"For what it's worth," a voice said behind them that made them all freeze, "I think it's a noble name."

Gwen stood slowly from where she was leaning against the bedpost to see the baby closer and turned, her hands flying to her mouth, her eyes wide and filling with tears when she saw Lancelot standing in the doorway, soaking wet…but ALIVE.

"Lancelot…" Gwen breathed, slowly walking over to him, reaching out a shaking hand to touch him, almost afraid she would and it would go through him, that he was a figment of her imagination but no…her hand came in contact with skin, with flesh, he was solid, he was there.

"Gwen," Lancelot lunged forward and hugged her tightly, holding her close, tears in his eyes as they fell openly from her face.

"Well I'll be damned…" Gwaine muttered, staring at the man.

"How?" Arthur stood, his voice firm, recalling what Merlin had told them about the 'other world' where Marayna had never been born, what had happened with that Lancelot, how he'd been a pawn by Morgause (or Morgana, he wasn't sure how it worked in the other world), and he was NOT going to let that happen again.

"I don't know," Lancelot told him honestly, his arms around Gwen, unable to let her go, "I stepped into the tear…and emerged in a lake."

"Alone?" Merlin frowned.

"Completely," Lancelot nodded, "I made my way here and…" he shook his head, "What happened? I remember a light…waking and seeing a light, like…a wave of energy passing through me as I reached the surface."

Marayna blinked, "Arthur…" she looked at him, "You said the Southrons died?"

"Yes," he nodded.

"You don't think…" Morgana began, staring at Marayna.

But Marayna nodded, "There were more Southrons than our armies…even with the Druids and the Catha and the Bloodguard…if my magic went after all of them and brought none back…" they looked at Lancelot again, "Maybe it went to him?"

"His soul lived," Gaius remarked, thinking deeply about it, "The tear in the worlds would have only taken his physical body, his soul would go to Avalon. And Merlin," he looked at the boy, "In that other world you said that you burned his body?"

"Yes," Merlin nodded, Gwen and Lancelot confused as to what he was talking about.

"In the same lake? The Lake of Avalon?"

"Yeah," Merlin agreed.

"Then both his body and his soul arrived in the same place for Avalon transcends the different realms and worlds."

Arthur looked at Gaius, "Are you saying…that's truly Lancelot?"

"I believe it is sire," Gaius nodded.

"I understand," Lancelot stepped forward, "I would not believe this myself. Anything you wish to do to prove who or what I am, I beg of you to do."

Merlin had to smile at that, "I think it's him," he remarked, that was just like something Lancelot would say, which made Gwen beam and turn to hug him tighter.

Arthur tried not to smile, not wanting to get his hopes up, when he spotted Marayna wiping at her eyes, "Are you crying Mara?" he asked her, even though she'd just given birth hours ago and been through hell and back…it didn't seem like she'd cry over that.

"No," she said quickly, before sighing, "I'm just…happy," she let out a breath, knowing it was likely still the hormones from birth, "I was so scared," she admitted to them all, "That…that this," she looked at her son, "That the pregnancy would end with death, mine or his," she looked at the baby, "Or…others," she glanced at Arthur, the man nodding, knowing of her fears that he'd become his father, "But…it was the opposite," she looked at them all, "All this brought…was life."

And she couldn't wait to see what would come of their lives from that moment on.

To be continued...in...Embers!

A/N: Series 4 is over! O.O I can't believe it! But we'll be getting the next story in only about 6-7 hours ;) I can't wait. It'll have...quite the opening ;) But I hope you liked the end of this story, Isolde lives, Lancelot's back, and both Marayna and little William lived :)

I hope you like the name for the newest prince and heir ;) I felt like Marayna was so mad at Will for causing her to be 'barren' so angry that she couldn't even forgive him on his deathbed...that this would be her way of trying to honor him in death and tell him she forgave him. And with William meaning strong warrior, I think Arthur would be ok with it ;) We'll find out in the next story if Lancelot is truly alive and quite a few things about what's coming.

I wanted to take a minute to thank you all, everyone who's read/reviewed/favorited/followed/anything this story :) It really means the world to me to know that you're enjoying Marayna and I hope you'll enjoy William too :)

Some notes on reviews...

I think the Druids would try to go with whoever holds their ideals closer, where the Bloodguard would automatically defend the High Priestess :) The Catha were a set of magic users that were more like assassins, they were the ones that tortured Gaius to find out who Emrys was ;(

Marayna had a boy :) Lol, on her first go she produces an heir right? :) And she survived, yay! :)

I don't think the majority are, I try to alternate unless it's someone's sibling or family, in which case they have the same hair color as their family :) My current TL is ginger, my BBT OC is ginger, my next TL will briefly be ginger. Sometimes, if it depends on cultural things, the OC will have the hair color of the culture, like 2 of my movie-OCs will have blonde hair because of the culture they're in :) I try to shake it up and keep it different :) I can say that a few of them do/will have freckles yup :) I don't really go on youtube much (unless it's posting my videos or watching suggestions) but I do love LastWhovianTrailers I think their name is :)

Yup, officially there's one more story after this one, Embers ;)

It's tricky to answer what will happen after series 5. I've got a potential sequel in mind (which I'll bring up more near the end of the next story) that would be a sequel but, at the same time, not Series 6. We'll have to wait and see what it is though :)

The tumblr link is on my profile, it'll take you right to my main page ;) But nope, not a girl, though I can say I did pick out a name if it was ;)

Yup, I'm a Harry/Luna shipper :) Also, for some reason, Harry/Daphne Greengrass, but that's probably because I'm interested in a Gryffindor/Slytherin dynamic and she's the only Slytherin I can remember besides Pansy and Millicent...which I can't see him with lol :)


End file.
